Seducing Circumstance
by b4time
Summary: Elena looses her whole family. Jer and Jenna still alive, but don't recognise her as family. She knows nothing of the supernatural goings on, or anything pertaining to her existence. Until a stranger enlightens her. Conflicted feelings, strong Elena, nasty Klaus, gorgeous Elijah ensues.
1. Chapter 1

CHAP 1:

Jenna was rummaging through the cupboard under the stairs as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Hey, great timing." She stood, lifting up a box stuffed full of books and papers which she offloaded into my arms. I was surprised at the weight of it.

"Whoa, what is this stuff?"

"Files from the historical society that Jeremy's mother compiled. I got roped into helping Mrs Lockwood." I knew how Jenna felt about that from her tone. "And by roped- " Jenna lifted her voice as if speaking to a group and gathered another box in her arms. "I mean, very excited, to participate." She finished. Closing the cupboard door with a soft click as it closed neatly onto it's fittings. A man was revealed standing in the hallway. Startled I couldn't help but jump out of my skin. I thought I knew the majority of people in Mystic Falls, at least by sight. Having never seen him before I assumed he was from out of town. The way he looked at me immediately made me uncomfortable. His gaze was intense, as if he found me extremely interesting. It was silly, but his eyes looked almost aggressive, like he was honing in on a target. Focused and resolute. The effect made his appearance look cold and detached.

"Hey. I'm Elijah-." Came his smooth voice as he introduced himself. Jenna took the box from me then, clearing the space between me and Elijah. Who walked towards me while extending his hand in search of my own. I couldn't help but notice he was handsome. As he moved toward me the coldness in his eyes grew warm and I found myself instantly taken with him. His deep brown eyes alone drew me in as if under a spell. I could never trust myself with guys who's eyes were deep brown. But Elijah's had a whole different depth about them and it had nothing to do with their colour. If I let myself, I was sure I'd drown in them. Although he was the one closing the distance between us. It felt like I was gravitating toward him as we regarded each other. I didn't want to look away. His focus didn't waiver, and I felt at ease beneath it. I needed to look away, but I felt obligated to keep eye contact. Though he was the one regarding a total stranger so directly, I didn't want to do the same thing and appear creepy. I tried to focus with my peripheral vision on his hair, something else to draw me away from his eyes so I could break the connection that I found myself desperately wanting to stay melded. His short dark brown hair gave him a clean cut and dignified appearance. The few strands of hair that fell down into the corners of his eyes weren't helping my focus at all, and I casually moved on to surveying the strong outline of his face.

Mentally I screwed my eyes shut. This wasn't helping. Elijah broke our eye contact then and looked down at his hand as it reached the appropriate proximity from me. _Thank goodness! _I thought. The trance broken I was fully operational again. _I've had my look, he's very nice -_ I schooled myself_-, but I don't do relationships. So now is the time to stop looking with interest, and look at him for functional purposes only. Like directing my hand to shake with his._

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna explained. As she set the box down on top of two others.

"Elena." I stated, accepting his hand and shaking it. I looked up at his face again. This time not getting lost in his features and smiled at my win, which I directed at him, just to be polite. The movement of our connected hands was laboured, as if drawing out the moment. That had to be all in my head though.

"It's a pleasure," Elijah continued. His voice clear, and crisp yet exuding a great deal of warmth. His eyes showing interest. As if anything I did was to be analysed. As our hands parted Elijah's fingers trailed a brief path on the underside of my own. To which I looked down at my hand momentarily with masked confusion. _Was that? No_. I thought. It's just something that happened. No meaning, no intention. When I looked up at Elijah and Jenna again I could have sworn Elijah's face looked softer, lost almost. As if he'd have preferred to keep my hand in his. But that was crazy thinking. So I ignored the notion and tried to shut out Elijah's attractiveness. Quickly his expression was as before as he broadened his gaze to both Jenna and I.

"Excuse me. Nice to meet you Elijah." I gave a small smile to ward off any thoughts that I was being rude. I just didn't have anything to say, and was on my way to the kitchen in any case.

I stepped between Jenna and Elijah, and passed around him. I could feel both their gazes on me as I left. Jenna's one of concern. Elijah's of interest. I was used to Jenna's worry about me. I wasn't particularly social, and didn't really have any friends. I wasn't a _normal_ teenager.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff. Or, Elena and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna offered.

"If you're sure it's alright I'd appreciate sorting through any useful information here so I don't cart the whole lot with me. I don't want to keep you from your evening though." I heard Elijah accepting Jenna's offer behind me as I made my way into the kitchen, turned on the kettle and began clearing some space in the fridge. The whistle of the heating kettle nearly drowning out the conversation in the hall.

"No, not at all. I have work to do this evening anyway, so you're not interrupting anything. The dining table might be the best place to sort through everything. Would you like a tea or coffee?" Jenna's voice increased in volume as they approached the kitchen.

"A coffee would be great, thank you. If it's no trouble."

"No trouble. Follow me, and I'll show you to the table."

As Jenna and Elijah approached I stowed the left overs from dinner into the fridge.

"Just in here." Between them Jenna and Elijah placed the boxes on the table. Jenna picked up the folder that Jeremy had left on the table. "I'll go give this to Jeremy. Elena? Could you please make Elijah a cup of coffee while you're using the jug?" She asked from behind me.

"Sure." I replied, still bent over, looking into the fridge. I'd had to rearrange a few things so the door would close properly. Jenna's footfalls died away and, finished with the fridge, I straightened and turned towards the jug. Jumped again as I saw that Elijah had come to stand a few metres away looking at me. My right hand flew up to my chest.

"You startled me." I said smiling gently.

"My apologies." We stood for a moment hitched on each others gazes. Finally I managed to gently clear my throat.

"So, how do you take your coffee?"

"White, no sugar. Thank you"

Moving over to the counter where the jug sat I reached up and grabbed two mugs and added a little hot water from the jug into each and set them down on the counter top to warm. Taking out a plate I set some biscuits on it to go with Elijah's coffee. Without looking directly at Elijah I noticed he was still standing, still watching me. I felt self concious. Especially since he would have had a pretty good view of my arse when he was watching me in the fridge.

"Are you and Jeremy Jenna's children?" I looked up, he was still standing where he was last time I looked. Not awkwardly though. He seemed happy to stand, his hands behind his back. I frowned slightly wondering why my relation to Jenna was important. _Perhaps he likes her and wants to know about her home life, I thought. Perhaps I shouldn't be so critical. It's only chit chat._

"No. Jeremy is her nephew. His parents died just over a year ago, so Jenna's become his gaurdian. I just board here, we're all friends. A family of sorts, but not by blood."

"Right. No I just assumed you were family from the pictures around the house." Something plucked at my heart strings, knowing that when those pictures had been taken we _were _family. Just that no one recognised that any more. I moved over to the jug again, tipped out the hot water in the mugs into the sink and started making the coffees.

"Yeah, well. Jenna loves photography. Not the technical aspects. But how photos capture moments and such. So she's always getting the camera out to catch her victims." I poured the boiled water into each mug and watched the colours as the coffee milk and water mingled. I accidentally sloshed the water a bit and it splashed up on my free hand. The quick sting of the hot water on my skin made me gasp silently. And I pulled my hand away quickly, shaking it. It really wasn't anything. And the slight pain was over as soon as it began.

"Are you alright?" Elijah enquired. His voice right behind me, deep with concern. I couldn't help but jump as I turned and saw how close he suddenly was. He was very quick and silent to get from where he was to where he now stood. I warily considered him for a moment. It didn't seem possible. His concern seemed over the top for someone he didn't know.

"Yeah, fine. Some water just splashed up on my arm, that's all. Bit of a sting, but it didn't burn. It's fine."

"Let me see," he gently insisted, taking charge. His hands claimed my wrist and he looked my hand over. A little longer than was really necessary.

"Really, it's fine. And I shrugged his hold off. Excuse me. I need to clean that up." I moved past him to the draw where the paper towels were kept so I could clean up the spilt water. I moved back past him with some paper towels, as I soaked up the water and dried the base of each mug I felt Elijah move away and sit at the table. When I looked over he was still looking at me. I was feeling uncomfortable, I didn't like to be the centre of attention. And if he was thinking of anything romantic involving me, well. I wasn't interested. I'm not blind of course. I certainly found him attractive. But it's just not happening.

I was placing the used paper towels in the bin when Jenna came in, she saw the mugs and went straight to them.

"Which is Elijah's?"

"They're both the same, so take your pick." With that she took a mug over to Elijah. I went about rinsing the plates from dinner.

"Thank you." He said both to Jenna for having brought it over and to me for making it.

"You're welcome." Said Jenna. Elijah looked at me and I nodded in acknowledgement. Jenna looked down at the table, spread with books and notes on papers. "Wow. You're certainly efficient! Though I suppose when you know what you're looking for you can easily sort through the relevant and irrelevant." Elijah smiled up at her.

"Yes. I tend to be rather focused. My determination has always been a quality well recognised by others. Perseverance certainly has it's rewards." I looked up then. More so to see what Jenna was talking about. Last I saw, Elijah hadn't touched the files and books that Jenna had brought out. He was looking directly at me as Jenna looked over the information spread across the table. _How had he set everything out so quickly? _I wondered.

"Well, I'll get out of your way. I've my own research to do. Let me or Elena know if you need anything. Another cup of coffee. A hand with understanding some of the handwriting." With that, Jenna left. I noticed that Jenna hadn't taken over the plate of biscuits so I took them over to Elijah. I felt really awkward, his excessive surveillance was so obvious. Yet confusing. He made me nervous. It didn't help that each time I caught him looking at me that he had this magnetic pull on me. _Was he intending to be obvious?_ I wondered. _Am I supposed to comment in some way? _Whatever the case, I wouldn't be around him for much longer I'd just finish loading the dishwasher and go up to my room.

"Are you particularly good at deciphering handwriting?"

"I have my moments," I walked over with the plate and set them down on the table. Trying to keep relaxed and not show my nerves. "Here."

"Thank you. Would you mind having a look at this journal entry then? It's blotched by water, so is a little harder to read, though the writing alone is quite difficult." Asked Elijah as he moved the journal slightly to the left of him.

"Okay." I went and stood to his left and bent over to look at the entry. The simple movements took an age. My hair still drying after my shower fell down in sections to veil the sides of my face, so I drew the length of it over my left shoulder. "This section here?" I asked, now that there was no veil of hair filtering our conversation.

"Yes."

_'Their blood thirst seems uncontrollable. They live from feed to feed. I fear that this town will be non-existent if they continue their onslaught. The horrors I've seen these nights when out on guard. One in particular takes no care in his kills. The whole affair is messy. Throats visibly ripped out. It is a task keeping the severity of these attacks from the community. The council does not wish to announce panic. But I fear for the lives of the naive, and the unknowing. I fear that I will never pass on to another g' – _the smudging claimed it's first word. Making the writing -that looked as if it had been written by an unsteady hand-, nearly unreadable. But having read my mother's very similar handwriting on many occasions, could make out the word _generation, _I pieced together the remaining sentences.

"Hmm. _I fear that I will never pass on to another, generation_," I read steadily, pausing at times to be sure of my translations. I could feel Elijah looking at me as opposed to the page. It was distractingly awkward. And I was far to aware of our close proximity. I found it hard to concentrate, but managed to continue. "_The information I've gathered. That it will all be in vain. The death of my children, my wife. All that drives me to record these supernatural occurrences will be in vain_. _I cannot deny that I am a broken man. For, to fight for anything, against the army of the Devil. Brings with it one's own demise._"

"Impressive."

"My- uh." Remembering myself. "_Jeremy's_ mother's handwriting was very similar to Jonathen Gilbert's. So I've seen this sort of penmanship a lot."

"So you've spent a lot of time with the Gilberts then?" I turned my head to look at him as I answered. His gaze intense, it felt like it could knock me backwards. Almost daring me to relay my story to him.

"Yeah, you could say that." I straightened, and made to go back to finishing with the dishwasher. Just putting a couple of strides between Elijah and myself cleared my head.

"Right through your childhood it seems." I turned quickly to look back at him. "There are photos of you at many different ages around the house. Anyone would think you grew up with Jeremy."

"Oh, those pictures are of some young girl. That isn't me." I stated bluntly.

"I see." Came his condescending reply.

"Yeah. I don't know who she is or was. But she isn't around any more." Elijah was very interested in me. It was starting to freak me out. It's almost like he _knows _that I'm Jeremy's sister, that I lost my parents and Jenna's my aunt. Like he _knows _something went down here. I moved away from him, back around the counter top and started on my own coffee.

Neither of us spoke again for a few minutes and I stacked the dishwasher in blessed silence. Elijah still kept watching me from time to time, but he at last settled into searching through the files and journals. Once done I drained the remainder of my coffee and walked over to the table. I'd noticed Elijah hadn't eaten all of the biscuits so I grabbed one for myself.

"Did you want another coffee?"

"Mmm," He considered me a moment. "No, thank you. I should really be off." Which was weird because he hadn't been looking through the files for that long really.

"Right. I'll go let Jenna know." I moved off to go find Jenna. But Elijah stepped in my way. It confused me because I'd completely turned away from him, yet here he was in front of me. And he'd been sitting down._ Not Possible_.

"No need. If you'll let her know that I've left and that I appreciate her help, that'd be great."

"Okay. I'll show you out."

At the front door Elijah's goodbye was laboured from how he looked at me to how he bid fairwell. The whole time it looked like he was deciding something.

"I hope to see you again sometime soon." I didn't feel like agreeing that it was something I also hoped for. The more I stayed away from Elijah the better I would be. So I gave him a soft smile and closed the door as he left. Leaning my back against the closed door I couldn't help the rush of relief that I felt now that Elijah had left. He was very curious for a complete stranger. I knew he didn't believe for a second that I wasn't the young girl in the photos. My skin crawled. I felt like he was still watching me. It was silly, he'd left. I went back to the kitchen to put the remaining biscuits in a container, and Elijah's and my mug in the dishwasher before turning it on. When I saw the table I stopped abruptly. All the books and pieces of paper that had been scattered everywhere was now tidily back in the boxes. Even Jenna wouldn't have tidied it up that quickly. But it certainly wasn't Elijah, he'd been impossibly quick just to stand in front of me, let alone tidy the table. Maybe I was just tired, and the table really wasn't that laden with historical data in the first place.

I went looking for Jenna. But when I passed Jeremy he said she was having a shower, so I told him Elijah had left in case I was asleep before Jenna was finished. More than ready for bed I took off my cardigan. Thankful that I'd worn it down stairs. I would've felt even more uncomfortable if I'd just worn the low cut, barely there, singlet top with my short shorts. Elijah's excessive attention matched with my minimal body hugging clothing would have made me run and hide. Sure, it wouldn't be like I was naked. But the combination would have made me feel like he was seeing me naked. Regardless of the fact that he didn't seem overly interested in my body. Just me in general. I had to admit; I thought, as I ran a brush through my nearly dry hair. If he is interested in me romantically. It's refreshing for a male to not keep glancing down all the time at my body. Sure it's normal for guys. But it gets tiring. I set my brush down and moved over to my bed.

I drew the covers up over me as I sat with my back against the headboard. Keeping my legs warm as I braided my hair into a plait that trailed over my left shoulder, again I felt like I was being watched. But I couldn't be. I had a decent span of windows across one wall that could be looked through. But it's a hard thing to do from the outside on a second story building. I cast off the thought easier than the feeling, and tied my hair. Once done I shimmied my bottom down the bed and got cosy between the covers. With a touch of my bedside lamp my room was bathed in darkness. My fatigue suddenly hit me and my eyes closed as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2:

I woke sometime during the night. The sliver of moon in the night sky cast stretching squares of light across the carpet from my window. However the pattern of moonlight was disfigured with a shadow. _I didn't leave anything on my window seat_. Still resting the side of my face on my pillow I tilted my head slightly upwards. I froze in fear as I saw the silhouette of a person sitting on my window seat. Despite being warm and cosy beneath my bed covers a chill shot up my spine. _There was someone sitting in my room_. Immediately my mind ran through a plan of action. I needed to get out of my room and make a lot of noise so that I'd wake Jenna and Jer. But I had to get out of my room first.

Casually I sighed and stretched beneath the covers. The stretch itself calming me a little as I mentally prepared for what I needed to do. Slowly, I rolled over towards the side of my bed closest to the door. I paused for a little bit before slowly wriggling down beneath the covers more. As if snuggling to keep warm. Gradually I rolled over some more, in the process making it to the edge of my bed. I just needed to bolt across to the door and I had a chance. Lying there for over a minute, so my movement would seem like restlessness and that I was asleep again. I couldn't help but feel a little proud in casting off any suspicion that I might be awake. I flung the covers off me and bolted for the door. I'd just grabbed the handle when a hand painfully gripped my wrist and something brushed against my side. I gasped in shock. I knew it was whomever was in my room, but they'd been way to quick to get from the window to the door .The brush became solid as I released the knob and an arm became hooked around my waist, pulling me backwards a few steps.

It all happened so quickly I was nearly disorientated in the darkness. The arm left my waist and I darted to my bathroom. Hoping to barricade myself in there and make enough noise to rouse Jer. That attempt was unsuccessful the moment I ran into the hard form of a body. I began pushing myself away and started yelling out as loud as I could. Wondering if there was more than one. It was impossible for someone to be behind me and suddenly in front of me so quickly.

"Jer! Help! Jer!" Was all I managed to yell before a hand came over my mouth.

"Shhh." I pulled my head backwards away from the hand.

"Help!" I was quickly turned slightly and found myself backed into a wall. But I couldn't remember taking enough steps backward for me to have reached it. A hand came up to cover my mouth again. This time more securely. I tried thrashing around to get away but found myself wedged between the wall and the length of my intruder's body.

My arms still free I pounded them backwards against the wall. _Surely Jenna and Jeremy would have heard me by now?_

"Shhh. It's okay. Shhh." The voice sounded familiar and I stopped struggling. "Good. Now, I'm going to let you go. I'd appreciate it if you'd stay reasonably silent." It struck me. It was Elijah. In my house, in my _room. _I began to struggle again. So far I'd kept my cool, as panicking would be useless. But the uncomfortable feelings I had while Elijah was here earlier returned and him being in my room freaked me out. Not to mention I was suffocating in his close proximity. "Elena. Stop fighting me. I mean you no harm." He removed his hand from my mouth.

"Says the person in my room uninvited in the middle of the night!" I fired. He shifted against me slightly and pressed his thigh between my legs to further pin me against the wall with pressure against the junction of my thighs. Even in the dark I swear he would have been able to see my eyes go wide. "_What are you_?-" I began before his hand came up to my mouth again.

"Listen. I'm going to let you go. But you're not going to try leaving the room. In fact, you will stay on the window side of the room." With that he released me. I moved away from him around the other side of my bed close to the window and started banging my fists on the wall.

"Jeremy!" .

"Neither Jeremy nor Jenna will hear you. They're otherwise engaged until tomorrow morning." I stopped banging my fists. I didn't believe him, but I had to know if he'd done anything to them.

"Why not? What have you done with them?"

"I've compelled them to sleep undisturbed until six am tomorrow morning." He explained, standing guard on the other side of the room.

"You've _what_?"

"Compelled them. They will be fine. I just didn't want any interruptions."

"Right." I sat on the window seat and acted casual as I shielded the fact that I was unlocking the window with my body. Quickly I slid it open and shot my legs through. The rest of my body followed swiftly and I was out on the lower roof.

"Elena. Elena! Come back inside. There's no need for you to do something so drastic." He pleaded.

"I'll be the judge of that." I shot back, taking a step toward the edge. Jumping down might hurt me, but I needed to get away. Elijah grabbed my wrist through the window and pulled me back to the sill. His arms came around under my breasts as he half lifted, half pulled me in through the window. "Let go of me!" I kicked and struggled all the way. "Help!" I cried out. Hoping neighbours would hear.

"They won't hear you either." Stated Elijah as he let me loose but kept a strong grip on my arm while shutting the window. I tried to twist out of his grasp but was unsuccessful. He was impossibly strong. Not to mention impossibly fast. Elijah sat on my bed and pulled me down so that I sat next to him and turned on my lamp. "What do you think you were doing, my love? You could have broken something by jumping off the roof." He scolded solemnly. I couldn't believe it. He scolded me.

"Your concern is touching." I said sarcastically._ His love?_ "What do you want?" My tone serious.

"For you to come live with me." I hadn't expected that.

"You're out of your mind."

"Hear me out." I stayed quiet. _This'll be good._ I thought. "We are bound individuals, you and I. I know you were drawn to me earlier this evening, as I have been to you for a while now. But my need of your company stems further than that. You are in danger and I wish to remove you from it. I have been keeping you safe for a while now, but matters have changed and I need to take you away. You must remain hidden from those who wish to harm you."

"How can you have been _drawn_ to me for a while now? I've never seen you before in my life."

"I have observed you for quite some time Elena."

"You need a hobby."

"_You_ are my hobby. You're hardly an uninteresting woman. It has been most enjoyable to see exactly who you are. Though you hide yourself away from the world. Too enjoyable to be honest. So much so that I often forget myself, for I know you very deeply by now, and I can't help but want to be near you." I just stared at him cautiously._ I have a stalker. Great._ I thought sarcastically. "But presently my feelings aren't of concern. As I said, you are in danger."

"Right" I brushed off the notion.

"I am speaking the truth. Due to you lineage, you are caught up in a very ancient, very unfortunate circumstance. One of your ancestors was used as a sacrifice. A sacrifice used to bind the true nature of a supernatural being. Since that time there has been a finite number of dopplegangers to this original ancestor. You are one of them."

"A doppleganger? As in other people who look exactly like me? Or rather, I look exactly like them?"

"Generally. Yes. But there is often minute differences between all of your physical traits. Now, the existence of these dopplegangers, pose a sacrifice to break the original binding upon the supernatural individual. It is something he has intended to break for an extremely long period of time. He was bound in the first instance because everything in this world must have at least one weakness. The combined characteristics of the individual in question would make him practically indestructible. Once aware of this and the threat he poses to _all_ of mankind I have successfully prevented him from using each doppleganger that has come into existence." I rolled my eyes.

"How noble of you." Elijah looked at me sternly. "What? This is all very _sensational._ You expect me to roll over and just believe all this just because you say it's true?"

"No, I don't suppose so."

"So how do you prevent said supernatural individual using these dopplegangers?"

"Ordinarily I have killed them. Some of them, have been dying themselves already. You'd be aware of illnesses like the plague? Well, there's been many spreads of disease throughout history. So I have spared them a long and suffering death by ending their lives. Others have simply had their lives cut short. One of them got away. She was already in the possession of the bound individual in question. And found out exactly what her purpose was. So she ran and _turned. _Rendering her blood useless. Blood of the doppleganger being the most potent ingredient of each sacrifice. She has since spent her life running. In fact, she was believed to be the last of your line. But unknowns to many she had a child. And so, many generations later, here you are."

"What do you mean by the last doppleganger _turned_? And you're speaking as if you've been around for _quite _a while. So forgive me if I don't believe you.

"She _turned _into a vampire." I couldn't help the little spurt of laughter that left my mouth. Covering my mouth with my hand to stifle myself, I saw Elijah smile. _Maybe he is only joking after all._ I thought.

"A vampire? As in blood-sucking, fast, silent and deadly vampire?" I managed, smiling. Trying to keep my laughter contained.

"Among other things." Elijah responded, his tone serious. My laughter vanished. "It's a lot to take in. But vampires _do _exist. I am proof of that." _Oh god! He's mentally unhinged. He thinks he's a vampire._

"Uh-huh." Elijah smiled wryly.

"You don't believe me." He stated.

"Nope. Perhaps if you had some _proof_? But I'm guessing you don't have any." Knowing that he couldn't provide any. Perhaps he needed a wake up call to his delusions. _If he can't prove to me that he's a vampire, then perhaps he'd realise that he isn't one_. After all, he can't be. They don't exist.

"Very well." Elijah leaned in to my neck. I stayed stock still and swore I could feel him smelling me.

I know vampires are fictional, but I still felt on edge. When he pulled away, fangs were clearly visible. I couldn't help but just stare at his teeth. Eventually I managed to draw my gaze up to his eyes. Those deep, liquid, soothing brown eyes. I would have lost myself in them if I hadn't kept focused on the pretty convincing looking fangs in his mouth.

"May I?" Indicating I'd like to inspect his mouth. To which he nodded. I brought my hands up and gently pushed his upper lip high enough to see where his teeth were rooted in his gums. The fangs sure looked real and their tips were unbelievably sharp. I ran my fingers along his teeth and fangs, they were all secure. Finished with my assessment I looked at him sceptically. "Plenty of people have dental work so that they have fangs and such."

"I'm sure theirs don't move however." With that he retracted the fangs. I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. I raised my fingers to his mouth and raised his upper lip again.

"Do it again. Please." And he did. His fangs erupted from his gums, before retracting once more. I bit my lower lip and stared even after they'd slipped back into his gums. _He's a vampire_. I thought. "Oh." I took my hands away from his face again. Elijah caught my left hand.

"Now. Onto drinking blood." He smiled, saw my reaction and offered assurance. "Don't worry I wont drain you."

"O-kay." I said slowly. I watched as Elijah brought my wrist up to his mouth. Felt more than watched his lips brush my skin, before his tongue sought out a vein and held it with firm pressure. Suddenly two identical points pressed against my skin, before his fangs slid through and into the vein. All I could think was Elijah had bitten me. The smooth process surprised me. There was no savage ripping or tearing. It all seemed very clean. Which wasn't how vampires were portrayed in movies and books. As he sucked at my wrist, I felt my blood being drawn through my veins to his mouth. After a few moments my skin prickled, and a sensational warmth spread through me. As it rose I began to feel hot and moisture pooled between the top of my thighs. My whole body felt pleasurable and I found myself closing my eyes at the sensations. Elijah's arm came around my back to take hold of my waist, before he pulled me against him. I enjoyed the feel of his body against mine as I rested my head on his right shoulder. Drowning in pleasure I didn't realise my breathing had increased. A moan escaped my lips as I basked in the glow, the experience making me feel light and out of my own body. I heard Elijah's chest rumble and he removed his fangs from my flesh.

Cleaning my wrist up with his tongue as my blood clotted I involuntarily shuddered. I came back to myself feeling Elijah stroking my arm with his fingers. Realising what had just happened, I shot up and moved away from him, sitting a metre away eyes wide. I didn't look at him, couldn't. I was so embarrassed and just wanted to get away from him, he'd let me move this far away from him. But I knew I wasn't getting out of my room. I could feel his gaze on me and it only made the heat rise up within me again. No. I thought. _Not _happening. The silence thickened between us. I stared at my wrist, the two puncture marks easily visible.

"Do you need more _proof_?" Elijah inquired, sounding smug.

"I think I'm sufficiently convinced." Came my soft reply. "You're a vampire. But that doesn't mean that I am in fact a doppleganger. Like I said, I'm not related to Jenna and Jeremy."

"That is true. Despite the fact that they are your family. However your appearance is as the other dopplegangers and I have checked into your genetic history to confirm this." I just looked at him while I contemplated something.

"Do you know why Jenna and Jemremy don't recognise me?"

"Yes. They've been compelled to not remember you. I can't say if this has been done by the individual who wishes to sacrifice you. But whomever it was they are very powerful. The fact is, it was most probably done to alienate you, so that you could be accessed with less drama when the time came. Which means that the individual who wants to release his binds knows where you are."

"What is _compelled_?"

"Compulsion. It's an ability vampires have, where we can enforce mind control upon people. Used to get them to comply with our wishes."

"Huh."

"Please. Allow me to heal the bite."

"_Heal _the bite? You can do that?" He nodded.

"Uh, I don't know." I said warily, avoiding eye contact.

Elijah closed the space between us and I couldn't help but stiffen when his leg brushed my own.

"Here." I finally turned to look at him as he bit into his wrist. As he pulled it away from his mouth I saw his blood seep out of wounds identical to those on my own wrist. He directed his wrist up towards my mouth.

"Drink." _What?_ I thought. He wanted me to drink his blood. _Nuh-uh. No way._

"What? No. No, I'll just heal like I normally would." I said standing up.

"Come on. If not to heal you, then to show you a perk of vampirism. We're not as we've been stereotyped."

"No, thank you." I stepped away from him but he grabbed me and manoeuvred me back down onto my bed. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp and away from his imposing wrist. With an arm around my waist holding my back to him, he brought his bleeding wrist around in front of my face. "No! Don't!" I struggled in his hold slipping down his body a little and my head became wedged between his sternum and his wrist. My complaints muffled as I felt the sticky warmth and smelt the tang of his blood. Blood coated my lips but I kept them tightly pressed together, not wanting to let one drop of blood past. The aroma filled my nostrils and I felt it weave it's way from my nose to my mouth. Lingering on my taste buds, as if I'd already swallowed some. The flavour indescribable and moorish. My senses ignited, causing me to feel Elijah's body tenfold and his warm breath over my collar bone. Each exhale spread sensitively over the top of my breasts where the low cut material left my skin bare. Tentatively I let Elijah's blood slip in through my parting lips, the flavour dancing on my tongue. I moaned softly and drew more blood into my mouth. Heat warmed my body again as thick sweetness slid down my throat. I took hold of Elijah's forearm and pressed his wound harder to my mouth and continued to drink. Elijah rumbled in his chest again, and I felt his lips on my cheek, then trailing down over my jaw to kiss along my neck. I arched my back and he removed his wrist from my mouth, letting it trail down my right side. Moist heat gathered in my panties, as his light kisses moved up my neck and over my chin before claiming my mouth. The kiss was tender and gentle, yet thorough and I turned my body into him to kiss him back more easily, my breathing heavier. My hands found the back of his neck as his arms encircled my waist.

Coming to my senses I pushed at his chest, breaking our kiss. Elijah looked at me hesitantly as if judging what I might do. Flustered, embarrassed and angry with myself I managed to get clear of him, finally standing in shock before him.

"What the, _hell_?" I turned away from him and moved to the window and stared out. Tucking loose strands of hair behind my ears. I was on edge, I didn't understand what was going on. I'd felt out of control when he drank from me and when I drank from him. _I drank his blood._ His blood tasted like nothing I'd ever known, but I'd still drunk blood. The idea of it sickened me. Looking down at my healed wrist I couldn't help but be amazed as well. I turned back to face Elijah before sitting on my window seat. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said smugly.

"You're doing _something_. Because _this_, what just happened. Is not me. And that's the second time."

"It is our connection, and my dilemma. How ordinarily I would end the lives of previous dopplegangers. I can't bring myself to repeat that with you." I stared at him, confused. "We share a connection Elena. You and I are, for lack of a better term soul mates. Right now this is a lot for you to accept. But believe me. It was as unexpected for I as it is for you. The problem in this is that I can't bring myself to kill you. Many times I have been told that love is a vampire's greatest weakness." His tone solemn. "But the love you have for your family is so strong. And I don't view your affect on me as a weakness." I had to look away, his eyes were filled with so much honesty and I didn't know what I was supposed to do with it.

"You know. I don't have any objections to you killing me. I wont fight you. If it means that I can end the line of dopplegangers, and prevent the world from ever dealing with the supernatural should he still manage to sacrifice me. At least I'll have done something with my life."

"No." He smiled. "I wont be killing you Elena. You can't deny that magnetic attraction between us earlier. That is why you'll be coming to live with me. I can keep you safe, and have you by my side. Someday you'll succumb to the pull between us. But you are not anyone but your stubborn self." He smiled, apparently finding my stubborn nature attractive. "You'll fight it all the way no doubt. The walls you've erected, and the fact that you don't let anyone in or allow yourself to acknowledge your raw emotions, means you could keep all your feelings toward me at a distance. Though it burns you inside. It's evident in your eyes. That's a war you won't win I'm afraid. Something is going to give at some point " _How does he know how I felt when I saw him earlier_? I thought biting my lip. I couldn't help my heart beat speeding up.

"Huh. You've got quite the imagination Elijah. Too bad none of it's true." I stated keeping my voice level to not attract attention to the fear inside. _How on earth can he read so much into what I felt? _"But you think what you want. I'm sure your ego will thrive on your self flattery." Elijah Chuckled.

"It's not all self flattery you know." He stood up from my bed and slowly moved over to me. "I'm not affected so by just _anyone_. What you do to me, is astounding. I've never felt anything close to it before. And that has great meaning for a vampire who's experienced many wondrous things in his life." I found myself staying seated as he approached. Maintaining eye contact as I allowed his latest words to sink in. It was true, that he would have seen a lot, and met a lot of women. Yet I was something special. I saw my reflection in his eyes. The dim glow from my bedside lamp throwing soft light upon my features. Elijah reached out to tuck another stray length of hair behind my ear. I managed to keep my gaze hard, not giving anything away. They were only words. Not that I believed actions spoke louder than words. I just didn't want to believe anything. Especially that I was someone _special. _I didn't want to feel how I felt towards Elijah earlier, nor be the cause of how he felt towards me. It was such a ridiculous situation.

I just wanted him to kill me. If that's the way the other dopplegangers had gone, then I was okay with that. I couldn't ignore the goosebumps that ghosted my skin when his finger lightly brushed against the back of my ear. It was hardly a touch. But it still affected me and I did not want to feel _this_. Softly I cleared my throat.

"I don't know why, despite whatever _you_ say. But whatever, _that_ was, it's just-. There's no meaningful connection or anything. That was purely physical. I don't know why it happened. I didn't chose to-."

"Find me so pleasurable?" He interrupted. A smile on his face.

"_What_? No. This is ridiculous." I ran for the door out of my room again, but ran into Elijah's chest again. "Must you be so close?"

"Does it bother you?" He enquired, backing me towards the window.

"Yes. It does." I moved backwards quicker than he was moving forwards but he kept up with me. I sped up more again, but was running out of room. Soon my back was up against the wall with Elijah flush against my front. "Only because what you feel when I'm close scares you."

"Move. Please. Give me some space." Elijah leaned in as if to kiss me. His mouth came so very close. Stopping centre metres away. I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment when he didn't kiss me. _Why? Why am I disappointed? I don't want to be. It's a good thing that he didn't kiss me again._

"You don't really want that." He whispered huskily. "You just don't want to admit it. You shouldn't torture yourself so. Denying something so _right_. But then you wouldn't be you." He looked at me adoringly and my stomach dropped. I had to admit no guys I'd dated in the past had looked at me like Elijah was. "My senses are heightened as a vampire. I can smell what I'm doing to you sweetheart." My eyes went wide. _He wasn't referring to-. Was he? Major invasion of privacy!_ He moved away then. "So. Is there anything in particular you wish to bring with you?" He gestured around my room.

"Excuse me? I'm not going to live with you." He turned back to me then, coming in close again.

"I anticipated you would fight me on my proposal. But it's your only option." I looked at him pointedly. But he was serious.

"I'd like to see you get me out of my house without drawing any attention." I challenged, knowing he was stronger, faster. Everything was more. But I was going to fight him all the way.

"If you're thinking of attracting attention to yourself as we leave. You'll be disheartened to know that you won't be in a state to do so."

"What? A big bad vampire like yourself, is going to resort to drugging a practically defenceless human?" I made a taunting face at him. He chuckled.

"No, Elena. I wont be drugging you. Final call. Anything you'd like to bring with you?" He placed his right hand on my waist and I tried sidestepping away from him and the wall, but his left hand on the other side of my waist prevented me from doing so. I pounded my fists against his chest but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop touching me." I said. Serious as I've ever been.

* * *

>"No? Alright then. We'd better be going." I stiffened as he moved his right hand up to the back of my neck then. Guiding his hand between my skin and my hair. The action exposing my throat. He bowed his head and leaned into my neck, his fangs gently piercing my skin. As soon as he started to drink it was as if I was on fire again. The flow of blood within my body seemed to rise up, eager to be claimed by Elijah's mouth. <em>And his soft lips that trailed tender kisses on my neck not five minutes ago<em>. I thought as I arched my back, thrusting my chest into him and moaning. Eyes closed as I savoured the intoxicating aura consuming me and sagged into Elijah's embrace. Faintly, I sensed being laid down on what I assumed was my bed. His own pleasured sounds mixing with my soft moans. It wasn't long before I fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Appreciation:** Hi all. I appreciate those who 'favourited' this story and for the kind reviews. This is my first attempt at this sort of thing. Finger's crossed it goes well.

CHAP 3:

I woke slowly, sunlight filtering in through my eyelids. The surface beneath me moved and a shadow fell over my face. Opening my eyes I saw Elijah sat beside me. When I eyed his own surveying one's I groaned, pulling the covers up over my head and turning onto my side. The movement was laboured and I felt weak. The pounding in my head causing me to grimace.

"Go away." I groaned. Elijah chuckled.

"I assume you're not feeling the best sweetheart?" I didn't answer. "Elena." I still didn't answer, so he pulled the covers down to expose my head and neck. I sighed aloud.

"On the contrary. I'm feeling fantastic." I finally replied sarcastically, keeping my eyes closed. Snapping them open as something gently swept across my forehead and through my hair. Elijah's hand retreated to his side.

"Would you like something to make that statement true?"

"As in?" I felt the bed move again and the throbbing in my head and worsened. "Can you _not _do that?" I asked in strained exasperation.

"My apologies." His voice right behind my head made me jump.

"And can you not do _that_?"

"Well, we'll see about that." Instantly he was moulded against my back as his wrist met my mouth with an offering of blood. I began to struggle, but regretted my movement instantly. The intense pain in my head making me reel. Being so weak, I couldn't put up much of a fight anyway. So I had no choice but to let Elijah's blood flow into my mouth. The taste coaxing a guttural moan from deep in my throat, as heat spread through my body. When the pounding in my head eased, I turned my head into the pillow and away from his wound. He didn't force me to continue drinking, for which I was thankful. I didn't want to have a repeat of what happened in my room. The fact that I moaned was injury enough to insult. As I lay there relieved, Elijah trailed my loose hair to fall behind my ear and nestled into the crook of my neck. _My cue to leave_. I thought and sat up. Instantly I wished I hadn't.

A strangled groan escaped my lips as the pounding in my head intensified. Dizziness blinded my vision and I felt Elijah gently lay me back down on the bed.

"Why isn't your blood working?" I asked after my head settled. He snaked an arm around my waist and snuggled in close.

"It's working." His warm breath heating up the skin across my chest. " It's just taking a bit longer this time. After all, in your room I was only healing your skin. This time my blood's healing your skin as well as replenishing the amount of blood in your system. I drank a lot from you before we left."

"Before you _took _me, you mean. We didn't mutually agree to leave."

"You, seemed to comply."

"That was my body, not my mind. There was no conscious thought." I said spitefully.

"Never mind. One day there will be. Truthfully there already is. You're just rather ignorant." I sighed and fell silent.

"Admitting defeat sweetheart?"

"No. I just thought I'd leave you to your own delusions." He chuckled softly. I felt more than heard his laughter as his chest shifted against my back. Elijah pressed a soft kiss to my neck and we descended into silence.

I waited what felt like fifteen minutes, before lifting Elijah's arm from my body and sat up. Feeling fine I looked around the room taking in my surroundings. While the decor was nice, I wasn't really giving it much attention. I was focused on the doors, planning my escape route. The bed was king sized, causing Elijah's closeness to annoy me further. At the end of the bed was a wall that was all glass, bordered by black window fittings. It was done in a way that made the fittings look glossed. Which really lifted their appearance and made the window a feature. Everything about the room said clean cut, modern and conservative. There really wasn't any personal aspects to it. Nor did it have any character. A set of draws carved with intricate patterns sat against the wall in the far left of the room. They only caught my eyes because of the door to the right of them. Another door was in the far corner of the right wall. I looked over Elijah, to find double doors in the left wall located a few metres from the bed. All the while trying to ignore the amused expression on his face as he watched me. I bolted for the door in the right wall and began to open it.

"That's the en suite." Elijah stated. I looked in and he wasn't lying. _He's smiling isn't he? _I thought. It was like I could feel his enjoyment. I looked back at him and sure enough he had a broad smile across his face. It was then I noticed the feature wall that the head of the bed almost blended into. Both were painted a deep brown with gold flecks throughout. The colour added some well-needed personality to the room. But I didn't dwell on it for long. Moving to the door next to the draws. "That's the door you'll be most interested in." I heard Elijah state encouragingly. Opening it I was met with a tiled hallway, walled by another stretch of glass.

Leaving the bedroom I hurried down the hall to find an open living area. The kitchen was to my right, a beautiful stone bench taking up most of the space. To my left was a lounge area with a huge tv, sat in front of a beautiful spacious lounge setting. Another wall of glass took up the far side of it. Large windows seemed like a recurring theme. I flew by spotting another door, opened it to find a dining room that had no windows at all. There were two hallways so I sped down the one on my left. I came across two more doors. Both led into other rooms packed with storage. The hallway branched off into a dead-end with a bathroom and toilet so I backtracked. After finding another room of storage I found myself in the open living area again. No doors led outside. _Don't panic, there has to be a way out._ I thought to myself. But not able to keep my anxiety at bay. I had to get out. There was plenty of glass that showed gardens outside. If I had to I would break some to get out. _Perhaps I've missed something._ I wondered.

I headed back past the kitchen double checking. It puzzled me that Elijah hadn't come after me yet, which made me think of the only remaining door I hadn't tried. The double doors in the bedroom I woke in. It seemed weird that the only door out would be in a bedroom. But stranger things have happened. _Yeah, like vampires being real and one thinking that we're meant to be together_. Regretfully I walked back up the hallway to the room I woke up in. My steps getting shorter, as they took me back to Elijah. If he was still in there. Opening the door I saw Elijah sat on the bottom of the bed watching me. I suspected he'd sensed me coming. But it wouldn't surprise me if he'd watched and waited for me to return. He seemed so comfortably sure as he sat on the bed, and it just seemed like something he would do. _Because I've known him all of five minutes and suddenly 'know' him? _I questioned myself haughtily. Realising that I have no idea at all about Elijah. I tried not to think about the possibility that he was some sadistic killer. Scaring myself wouldn't get me anywhere. As I walked past him, I tried to ignore his watchful gaze and flung the double doors open. Revealing a huge walk-in-robe. I sighed loudly in exasperation.

"Where's the doors?"

"Why do you need to know?" I turned to face him quickly.

"Why _else_? I would like to leave." He stood up from the bed and advanced slowly toward me.

"Well, since you won't be leaving. You don't need to know." I clenched my fists tightly.

"Tell me where the damn doors are!" I practically yelled at him.

"No need to yell Elena." I couldn't help but back away as he came closer.

"If I feel the need to yell, I will!" I realised that when I'd stepped away from him that I'd backed into the robe. The large space behind me suddenly feeling small. Feeling even more trapped, I lunged forward. Pushing past Elijah so that I was out in the bedroom again. Confused that he hadn't grabbed me as I rushed past.

When I was at the door to the hallway again I looked back. Elijah was standing across the room watching me, a curious expression on his face. I regarded him cautiously. He didn't seem like an overly violent person. _Vampire_. I corrected. But that's no guarantee he wouldn't hurt me, kill me. No matter what he said, I had no idea about this man. First impressions aren't always the best with anyone. But his first impression was completely outrageous. Elijah's expression changed and he looked like he was pondering something. I felt like I was being evaluated. Finally his gaze became intense again before he stepped forward.

"Elena."

"Help! Can anyone hear me?" I turned and quickly left the room and checked through the house again, yelling out the whole while, hoping that someone would hear.

After numerous turns around the house and my voice becoming hoarse, I decided to give it a rest. It also had something to do with the view out of all the windows. Vast lawns surrounded the whole house. It was clear from the view that no one would hear me. Additionally hundreds of metres from the house the lawn became thick vegetation. It looked so dense, I couldn't see myself moving through it fast enough even if I did get out. Elijah would easily catch up to me. Who was I kidding? Like I'd get that far anyway. And did I really want to escape? _Of course. Why else would I be looking for a way to escape_? I was torn. While I understood why I was here. That the world was safe. I didn't want to be kept like a caged animal. With him. Who knew what he had planned for me? I wasn't going to have a melt-down about it. But I was afraid. _I will just have to stay as far away from him as possible_. I thought decidedly, trying to ignore my pessimism.

I'd have loved to hide amongst the storage in one of the spare bedrooms. But then I'd be trapped in a small space if, no, _when_ Elijah found me. I knew he'd find me. His senses being heightened, it would be impossible to hide. I'd rather not be trapped in such a small space. So I found myself sat down in front of the large wall-sized window in the lounge room. Looking at the fittings to see if there was some sort of latch. Elijah had come to sit on the lounge, but I'd been ignoring him. Deciding I'd have to break the glass somehow, I got up and grabbed a stool from the set at the kitchen bench. Before I'd moved a step Elijah had a hand on it, stopping me. I tugged against him, but of course he didn't budge.

"Let go of the stool Elena."

"No. You let go." Elijah's mouth curved upwards in a humorous smirk.

"You can't break the windows, they are to a bullet-proof standard."

"If they _are_ then you wont mind me hauling one pf these at one."

"Oh, I don't mind. But I don't need you breaking the stool."

"I need to test the windows with something if they are indeed made with bullet proof glass."

"Have I given you any reason to doubt me?" I baulked at this. Considering him for a moment.

"No. You certainly weren't lying when you said you wanted me to come live with you."

"There you go."

"Fine." Releasing the stool. I'd try it when he wasn't around to stop me.

Instead I slumped down on the lounge and tilted my head back over the top. Staring at the ceiling I didn't even hear Elijah set the it down, when he was suddenly sat next to me. I made to move away but Elijah put a hand on my thigh with enough pressure to keep me still.

"Remove your hand. Please." I ordered. When he didn't I tried grasping his forearm but I couldn't move his arm. I kicked and struggled and tried to push away from him but was getting no where.

"Elena. Settle yourself." He said finally.

"What is that? Some comment like _make yourself at home, _in a house that isn't your home. With a complete stranger?"

"Please. I need to outline a couple of things with you."

"Things?"

"Yes. I know that while you're here, left to you own devices you would continue to keep me at arms length. Further away than that if I'm to be truthful. However while you're here, I intend to give you a nudge in the right direction-,"

"The _right_ direction?" I butted in sharply. He regarded me for a moment. Happily, I didn't think he appreciated my interruption. _Too bad._

"For you to become accustomed to my presence."

"Oh! Is _that_ all?" I asked in mock sweetness.

"Now, as I was saying. There are a couple of things I would like you to comply with."

"Just a couple?" I offered again in mock sweetness. To which his face became blank and I couldn't help the sudden jolt of my heartbeat from the change in Elijah's demeanour. A chill rolled up my spine. He looked livid. Silent anger rolling off him as he sat there looking at me with cold eyes, his mouth set hard.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Elijah's face softened and the tone of his voice turned remorseful. "Although I am certain of how I feel towards you. I haven't embraced such emotion for too long a time. So I am a little unsteady."

"You don't scare me." I said strongly. He smiled ruefully. "Apart from the involuntary fear of the person who's abducted you." I finished sheepishly.

"In any case. When I approach you, like I have now. I would like you to remain unless there is some functional reason for you to move away. I will restrain you if need be. Like I have just now. But it would make it easier if you would comply."

"Huh. Easier for _you_."

I was about to reply somewhat snakily but Elijah cut me off.

"Now. I'm sure you'd like to clean yourself up. You've got some blood on your top." He gestured by looking down. I saw that he was right, and realised that I was still wearing my revealingly cut singlet. Like I'd anticipated when taking off my cardigan. I wasn't comfortable at all with Elijah seeing me in my sleepwear and made to get up again. Elijah's hand still perched on my thigh kept me still. I looked straight ahead at the black tv screen, ignoring him and his intrigued gaze. Having a shower sounded good. It would get me away from him for a bit.

"Let me go so I _can _get cleaned up." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'll show you to the en suite and bring some clean clothes in for you."

"Oh I can use the main bathroom. It's furthest away from the rest of this place, and hopefully you." I said being obvious with my reasons.

"No, you'll be using the en suite."

"Elijah-."

"The en suite Elena." I just glared at him.

He brought his hand up to stroke the back of his index finger down my cheek. I shied away watching him apprehensively.

"Don't fear me." He said softly. I could have sworn it was a plea. From the way his features softened, and his eyes lacked their usual intensity. He looked vulnerable and cast his eyes down. I couldn't help but feel affected by him in this moment. He seemed troubled and I couldn't help but feel concerned for him. I felt responsible. _Why?_ I had nothing to do with this. _Except that I'm his infatuation. _Though he seems so confident, I believed that what he said about neglecting his emotions was true. And I knew he was taking a great risk with me. Essentially he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Unconsciously I moved my hand to cover his, but stopped mid movement. Shocked and confused I managed to rein in the motion. But not before Elijah had noticed. He looked up, quizzically. Something dawned in his eyes and he looked at me adoringly. I realised I was probably watching him too intently and looked away.

"You amaze me." He murmured. Looking back at him a little off-guard, I cleared my throat nervously.

"You said there was a couple of things you wanted me to comply with. But you only said one." I reminded as I endured his boring stare.

"I'll let you get cleaned up first." With that he stood and offered me his hand. I ignored it and walked past him. Back toward the room I woke in and the waiting en suite.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4:

Elijah followed me into the en suite, which was just as big as the main bathroom. As I stood just inside the door I looked at the layout. The corner to my right was taken up by a very spacious shower. _Spacious enough for two._ I couldn't help but think resentfully. The corner to my left housed a sink, and the corner diagonal to the doorway had a massive spa. I hadn't ever seen one this big. Only on tv, or in movies. Everything was so luxurious. Especially the full length mirror that hung vertically next to the sink.

"Towels." He gestured with his arm, forming an outline of precise elegance. Like he was offering them his hand in dance. "You'll find an assortment of toiletries and accessories all for your disposal on the sink counter. And if you'll leave your clothes in the basket, I'll get some clean ones for you. Take as long as you want." He finished.

"Thanks." I said offhand, the window above the outer side of the huge spa bath had caught my attention. I hadn't noticed it when I glanced in earlier. No doubt designed to provide a view while bathing. I frowned. _Why was I thanking him when he took me from my family and home? _Gently I shook my head and cleared my throat awkwardly. Turning, I found Elijah had already left. I closed the door, unhappy that there was no lock on it. Then I went and stood in the spa, to look over the window in the far corner. It was embedded in the wall just like all the others, unable to be opened. Stepping out of the spa to rummage in the draws beneath the sink, I found a pair of sharp-tipped scissors. I doubted they'd cause any damage to the window fittings, but I'd give it a go. Back at the window, I tried pressing the scissors into the joins between the glass and the fittings. But no amount of prying was going to loosen the hold on the glass. I didn't know if any damage I could cause would be in the right spot to loosen the fittings. Startling when I heard the door open I turned and expected Elijah to come at me menacingly. Instead he strolled slowly across the tiled floor and placed a bundle of clothes on the side of the sink. Only then, did he direct his movement towards me. Eye's wide, expecting confrontation, I breathed through involuntary tremors as my chest rose and fell. Elijah smiled at me, knowingly and, cheekily. Conveying warmth in every part of his body. Unsure of what was about to occur, I swallowed hard and breathed deeply. I needed to get a grip. I needed to keep it together. Elijah stepped into the spa and leaned past me to pull the blind down over the window.

"I thought you might feel more comfortable with the blind down." He said considerately. I tried to find the words to speak, but anything that came to mind was sucked away by his close proximity. Withdrawing from the window, Elijah's shoulder brushed against me. I stiffened impossibly more and my back met the the wall tiles, shocking my skin at the cool contact.

"Thanks." I finally managed. He moved away, stepping out of the spa. But not before I saw the enjoyment in his eyes. Again I wondered why I was remembering my manners.

Once Elijah left I apprehensively watched the door. _Would he come in while I showered? _I stood watching the door for a good ten minutes before deciding to just get on with it. Replacing the scissors I undressed, discarding my clothes into the basket. Then looked at the toiletries. Elijah'd set out a range of body washes, soaps and creams. There was a toothbrush still in it's packaging and toothpaste. As well as a few combs, brushes, and hair accessories. I opened a couple of the body washes to smell them. They were both yummy. Deciding on one I grabbed the body glove and moved to the shower. Turning the taps on and stepping in I stood beneath the stream of tepid water, enjoying the feel as it cascaded over my skin. The heat was just what I needed and relaxed me a little. As I washed myself I felt more and more refreshed. When I washed my neck, I couldn't help but remember Elijah's light kisses and was glad to be able to wash that feeling away. Even if the memory was still strong in my mind. I heard a gentle knock and the door opened slightly.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Don't worry. I'm not coming in. I'm just removing your clothes." Elijah said from the other side of the door before stretching his arm in to grab the basket with my clothes in. The door closed and I couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. _Good to know I have a degree of privacy then._

I soon found out that the clothes Elijah had left me were lacking. It was all underwear. The knickers were a sexy cut and similar to what I often wear. The problem was that I wasn't comfortable wearing them with no other clothes. Not with a stranger. The other item of clothing was a silk dress, which looked like the kind of nighties found in lingerie stores. It was very sexy. Gathered in all the right places to give my figure a great outline. The bustier top of the dress gave my breasts support, which I appreciated. And was finished off with thin straps over my shoulders. It came down to mid thigh, so it wasn't the shortest dress I'd ever worn. But the length combined with the type of dress it was, wasn't what I'd want Elijah to see me in. As I stood in front of the mirror I couldn't resist making a sexy pose. I had to admit, he had taste. While I felt and looked sexy. It was in a classy and understated way. But I wasn't going to wear this by itself. If what I was wearing was all the clothes I was to be given, I'd grab something from the walk-in-robe. I'd seen plenty of clothes in their earlier. I certainly wasn't going to mind that it was all menswear. Wrapping my towel around me, so that it overlapped the nighty and covered more of my legs. I peeked my head out the door.

"Elijah?" I called softly. The cold air that rushed in startled goosebumps across my skin.

"Yes?" He strolled into the bedroom.

"You didn't give me enough clothes."

"The items I gave you should be sufficient."

"All you gave me is underwear and a dress. A dress which would qualify as lingerie."

"That's right."

"What. So I'm to parade around in underwear for you?"

"You have such resilience about you Elena. And you're so sure of yourself. What you're wearing is to serve a dual purpose. It'll bring out your vulnerability. That way you'll be more receptive to me. They will also entice you to not keep your distance."

"Pervert."

"I won't deny that I anticipate you'll look incomparable. However your beauty is a constant quality you have the good fortunate to possess."

"Charming." I made a condescending face and closed the door, leaning against it. _Incomparable huh? Well, I appreciated him not using 'hot' or 'sexy'. _Guy's I know don't really know how to compliment a girl in any meaningful language. Most compliments are superficial, and more often than not came across as lust-driven. Which is fine. _If_ you're in the mood.

"You aren't planning on staying in there are you?" Came his voice from the other side of the door.

"You know. I _think_ I might." Came my answer.

"Come out Elena."

"No." The door pushed me forward as Elijah opened it and stood in the doorway.

"You won't be keeping the towel either I'm afraid."

"You have _got _to be kidding me!"

"Not kidding." He grabbed the towel from me then and I stood looking through him as he looked me over. "Hmm. They fit you perfectly." He paused, his eyes still on my body. But not in the way that other guys looked me over. He didn't look too hard, and didn't focus on the 'girls' at all. He wasn't even ogling. I oddly found myself not as bothered by it, aside from the unwanted attention.

Watching him, watching me. Our eyes met again. Elijah tilted his head to the side and regarded me. "How are you feeling? He asked softly.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you feel now that you're dressed?"

"Uh, clean? Naked. Because of _your_ choice of clothes."

"It's not an unpleasant nakedness though." He suggested. I didn't know how he was doing it. If anyone else were asking me things like this, they'd come across vulgar. But it was like Elijah was immune to being brought down by perverse language. Everything he asked, was dignified. It was ridiculous.

"Anything remotely naked concerning you is _unpleasant._" His mouth curved ever so slightly. 

"What I'm asking, is whether your sensuous appearance has any influence on you." He asked imploringly. I glared at him, but not before my eyes had widened in horror.

"If that was your goal. You failed." I spat. _Does he want me to feel sexy? While I'm here, 'safe'. Is he going to force me to have sex with him? Regardless of what happened when he drank my blood, and I his. Nothing was ever going to happen. No way was I going to give my body over to him. _I wondered if my defiance was futile. He was everything more than me. How could I possibly fight him off?

"Of course I did." He agreed patronisingly. Before gently shaking head head, his soft smile growing. "Nevertheless, you are successfully vulnerable. Come." He offered his hand but I ignored it. Elijah stepped into the en suite and gestured for me to leave at the direction of his arm. After a stand-off of my cold glaring eyes to his own deep sure orbs, I reluctantly walked out. The air was freezing cold.

"What did you do? It's freezing!" Wrapping my arms around myself.

"Merely setting the environment."

"The environment? R-ight." I sat on the bed and drew the covers up over me. _When he says environment, is he referring to mood?_

"Yes the environment. So that I can keep you close." _What?_

"Excuse me? We are close enough. And too close at that." I had a thought that I could also wear the short-shorts I came here in. They weren't much, but they were something. "Where are the clothes you brought me here in?"

"Disposed of."

"You-. They're my clothes! You had no right."

"Now Elena. The other thing I wish to outline, is that you are not to use the bed nor it's covers unless joined by myself. Nor are you permitted to wear any of the clothes in the walk in robe." _There goes that plan._ He grasped some of the covers I'd drawn up and tugged them from me. I grabbed some myself and tugged back.

"You _can't _be serious?" His face said he was serious. "But it's freezing in here, and you've given me practically nothing to wear!" Elijah tugged again and our tug-of-war ended as the covers slipped from my hands. "And I am not sharing a bed with you."

"However," he continued. Ignoring my bed comment. "If you keep close to me. Then I can provide you with a blanket. I'm only asking this so that you don't keep your distance. Apart from what I've discussed with you. You are welcome to," He paused, looking at me pointedly. "Make yourself at home." The invitation annoyed me, and he knew it did. But I was more interested in that blanket.

"Do I have to remain near you in order to keep the blanket?"

"Yes."

"I'd rather freeze." He cocked is head to the side, his eyes questioning as if instigating a challenge.

"Perhaps. But will you?" He took my arm and pulled me up off the bed. I shook him off and walked out, heading for the kitchen. I'd try and grab some clothes from the robe later. I wasn't going to roll over and just do what he says.

"If I'm lucky." I said as I left.

"Are you hungry?" Elijah asked from behind me. Apparently following me.

"No." Even though I was.

"Are you sure?"

"What am I? A child who has to be asked whether they need to use the toilet before going out? I said no. I _mean_ no. Very much like when I objected to living with you. But it seems you have difficulty with the word no." He didn't say anything more. Reaching the lounge I grabbed the remote and sat awkwardly on the lounge. The nighty rode up a little and I wondered how I was going to do simple movements modestly. I turned on the tv and began flicking through channels trying to find something good.

I imagined I was sitting somewhere warm. Trying to ignore everything and focus only on the program I'd settled on. It was difficult. Because it wasn't that interesting. _And the air is freezing! _I could hear Elijah in the kitchen, clinking and rummaging around. Soon he started chopping and then a sizzling started up. _Knife._ I thought through all that I knew about vampires.

I couldn't rely on anything I knew really. Apart from what Elijah had told me. But perhaps there was some truth somewhere. Staking a vampire seemed the most realistic method of killing, or at least impairing one. Because most movies showed that vampires needed to be invited into houses. And practically all houses had wood somewhere in them. But I didn't think I'd find a piece of wood I could use in the house. Unless there's something amongst the storage. _If all else fails, a knife will cause some damage. _The smell of cooking meat met my nostrils and my hunger surged. I turned on the lounge to see Elijah standing by the stove frying something in a pan. He turned, apparently sensing my gaze. And I couldn't help the snicker of a giggle that left my mouth. Catching myself and biting down on my bottom lip, I managed to prevent any more laughter. Elijah. Who was such a polished individual, was wearing the ugliest excuse of an apron I'd ever seen. I couldn't be sure if it looked like rubbish because it was Elijah wearing it. Regardless, the contrast of him wearing something so daggy was completely out of place. I hadn't known him long. _Obviously._ But from the clothes he wore, to his mannerisms, it was obvious that he was a very cultured man. It was odd. I didn't think Elijah could pull off casual, even if he tried. It had nothing to do with his clothing. It was like it was a personal characteristic, just like he seemed naturally charismatic, and harboured his own ambience. I had to admit the fact that he was awfully aristocratic hadn't escaped my attention.

"Is there something humorous?"

"Uh. No, nothing." My face feeling hot. _Great, I'm blushing. _I wanted to turn back to the tv and continue ignoring him, but something secured my position and I didn't turn away.

"Then why, my love, did you have such trouble stifling your laughter?" He enquired flirtatiously. At least it seemed like he was flirting. There was no theatrical eyeing, or eyebrow waggling. It wasn't lude. It was classy and I couldn't help feeling the urge to flirt back. _I don't flirt. _I reminded myself. I did grant him with a smile. More so to keep the conversation light.

"It's the apron. Not by itself. Just you wearing it. I know it's a functional garment, but it looks _extremely_ out of place on you." Elijah raised his eye brows.

"Are you saying that the designer of this apron would not approve of my wearing it?"

"No, they wouldn't approve." He looked at me a pointedly. "Because you make it look like an old rag."

"An old rag?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how much use it's had, but it's not terribly stained. Surely that counts for something?"

"It's nothing to do with the apron itself." I explained. "They're daggy at the best of times. But they serve a purpose. It's just that you look too overdressed for the apron to match you."

"I'm hardly overdressed." He looked down. It was true. He wore loose black pants which weren't quite as casual as track pants, and a fitted grey-blue t-shirt.

"Hence why I found the sight humorous. It really has nothing to do with your clothes. It's you." I said honestly. I was suddenly on a roll. "You're so cultured, and charismatic. You have this, ambience about you, that I doubt you could truly pull off being casual if you tried." _Why was I discussing this with him? _I stopped thinking, I stopped talking. It seemed the only way I could stop myself going on about my observations of him.

"Ah. I have to agree. Dressing casual isn't my strong suit." He turned back to the fry pan and I turned back to the tv. _Why was I being civil? Why was I making observational remarks about his appearance? _I wanted to keep my mouth shut and not speak to him at all. "Lunch. In your case breakfast, will be ready shortly."

"I told you I wasn't hungry."

"I know." Like earlier I could I _feel _him smiling. I turned to him again and sure enough, he was.

"Then _why _must you ignore me when I say no?" I asked angrily. By this time, and smelling what Elijah was cooking I was starving. But that wasn't the point.

"Because I know you were lying. And I don't want you starving yourself."

"Ha! Impossible." I smiled. I loved food. I could never see myself willingly starving myself. "How could you _possibly _know? Even people who know me don't know everything. And hunger is something sensed by the individual alone."

"Let's just say, I'm rather intuitive."

"Sure you are. Next you'll tell me it's some silly connection because we're-" I made quotation marks in the air with my fingers. "S_oul mates._" I scoffed.

"You'll remember that I said we were soul mates due to the lack of a better term. There's really no way to describe our connection simply. So I thought soul mates would be something quickly understood. Seeing as I'd just revealed my nature and other information. Using a human term seemed most appropriate."

"So we're not soul mates? There's nothing romantic about us?" I asked hopefully.

"You can't ask that and be hopeful that it's true Elena. You know how you feel about me."

"I know how you _think_ I feel about you." I glared.

"Same difference. We are most certainly a romanticised pairing. But the connection is not our souls, per se. We are blood bound. You already know how each of our blood affects the other-"

"Let's not revisit that." I butted in. He smiled coyly.

"Why not?"

"Because." I paused. Trying to find the words to convey my displeasure at the intimacy Elijah and I had shared. Distractingly, all I could think of was how I'd felt with him and the attention he'd given my neck. My lips. I was sure I'd slip up and blurt out how he'd affected me. "I, would like to eat. And I won't be inclined to if I have to endure the memory of-"

"How open you felt towards me? Not locked up inside your armour."

"Must you share your dillusions?" I asked aggravated.

"Regardless. It is our blood that binds us. Many humans may simply interpret their similar bonds as _soul mates_. However, when you bring vampirism into things. It becomes much deeper. Which is why you're so conflicted by it. I know and understand why you withdrew yourself from many of the friendships you had. Why you're adverse to starting any new ones, and why the only people you've let close are Jeremy and Jenna. It is because they are family, and while the pain of them not recognising you as what you are hurts. You can't bear to exclude them from your heart as well." I turned away from him and tried to concentrate on the tv again. _How? _How did he know all these things? I hadn't told any body. And I didn't want people to know me so deeply, because if they did there was some connection and I couldn't let any develop. I didn't want to go through the pain of losing any more contact I had with anyone I loved again. So I no longer let anything develop. I didn't even love Elijah and somehow he'd wormed his way in enough to know what went on in my head, in my heart.

"How?" I began softly. Admitting that he knew a lot about me. "How can you know all this about me, when I haven't told you, nor anyone else anything? If it's this _connection_, then how come it's one-sided? I'm not put out that I don't know anything about you. I don't want to know. But shouldn't I have _intuitive_ knowledge about you?" He didn't rub it in or gloat, that I was admitting there was some connection between us. He was perfectly nice.

"You are so secure in your emotions and so selective with whom you care about, that unless you allow yourself to open up, you can't possibly sense these things. Additionally I've observed you for a while. So even though we've had no personal meetings until now. Your interactions with those around you, has shown me a lot about you. You, are only just getting to now me now."

"Well than I will continue to not sense these things then." I said resolutely. More so to chastise myself that opening up to Elijah wasn't an option.

"Come over to the bench. Lunch is ready." Reluctantly, and yet eagerly I stood from the lounge. Pulling at the hem of the nighty in the process, ensuring it continued to cover me.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 5:

I pulled the stool out a little from the bench and manoeuvred myself onto the seat. Elijah was just finishing plating up. A piece of grilled fish, some veggies, and what looked like white sauce drizzled over the top adorned two plates. It looked and smelled great. He pushed them forwards, one stopped in front of me, the other next to me. _Great. There' plenty of room on both sides of the bench, yet he's going to sit next to me._ Mentally I rolled my eyes. Elijah handed me two sets of cutlery and walked down the U shaped hallway. Disappearing into one of the spare rooms. I sat awkwardly, wondering if I should just dig in. Or wait for him. _Again, why am I remembering my manners? _I decided on digging in. I placed his cutlery either side of his plate and Elijah was back before I started eating. He had a blanket in his arms.

"As promised." He smiled. And unfolded it before draping it over my shoulders. I grabbed the edges of it and drew it around me eagerly.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you._" He emphasised. And true enough. I hadn't objected to sitting next to him. Not out loud anyway.

"Would you like a drink? There's soft drink, water, juice in the fridge."

"Juice would be great thanks." I took note of where the glasses were kept as Elijah arranged a glass of juice for me.

The food was wonderful. The fish was crispy, tender, and moist. It was very well cooked. And the white sauce was delicious and a great addition to the rest of the plate, not that I was adverse to vegetables. I loved them in fact. I kept looking to the side at Elijah. He ate normally. Apart from his elegance. But normal was always a matter of perspective.

"Is everything all right?" He enquired. Catching me off guard.

"Pardon?"

"You keep looking at me."

"Uh. Yeah. I didn't know vampires ate human food. But then my vampire knowledge is a _little_ sketchy. Meaning non-existent."

"Some don't eat human food at all. Others only occasionally. We're only ever really hungry for blood. And while human food doesn't give any nourishment. I still enjoy eating. Even after all this time, flavours and textures of food have their appeal.

"How old _are_ you?" Not finding my question at all inappropriate.

"Well over one and a half thousand years." He replied simply. It was mind boggling. Compared to human life it seemed so vast. _All the history he'd have lived through_.

"You would have seen quite a lot then." I acknowledged.

"Quite." We finished our meal in silence.

Once finished I stood up to get another glass of juice. When I moved away from my chair. The blanket was pulled, and I saw Elijah had a hold of it. Begrudgingly I understood. I was moving away from him. He earned a glare from me anyway. When I opened the fridge I was met with piles and piles of blood bags. I looked them over. They were labelled as different types of blood, and marked with an unfamiliar hospital's emblem. I picked one up and looked it over more carefully. Elijah must steal or compel a hospital worker to give them to him. Which is still stealing. I put the bag back and continued organising my glass of juice. When I'd put the juice back in the fridge Elijah cleared his throat.

"Does it disgust you? The blood drinking?" I swore there was a hint of self consciousness in his question. As if wether I did or not mattered. I thought for a moment.

"Well, the first time I drank your blood. I was sickened by it. Not your blood itself. Because it's, well. Never mind." _I didn't think I had the words to describe it._ "Because of what blood is and does for the body, the idea of drinking it was disgusting. But when I drank more of yours when I woke. It wasn't a big deal. If it's the nature of vampires to drink blood." I shrugged. "that's just how it is. I'm not adverse to someone being who they are."

"You're very understanding. Not many would consider drinking blood as acceptable." He mused. I shrugged.

"I'm logical."

"That too." He smiled flirtatiously, cocking his head to the side. "So, what is my blood exactly?" He asked cheekily.

"It's blood. Nothing special, as far as blood goes. I'm sure." I deflected.

"Hmm." Elijah continued to stare. Surveying me.

"Thank you for lunch. You didn't need to make me anything. But it was very nice. You're a better cook than I."

"Well, when you've had as much time as I have. You manage to turn horrible inabilities around." He beamed.

I went back to the lounge to continue watching tv. I had nothing else to do. Elijah came over and sat next to me with the blanket. The shift in the lounge which made my body come into contact with his instantly made me jump up and move to the other end of the lounge. I could handle sitting next to him while we ate, because we weren't touching. Couches had unofficial connotations about them. Like making-out, and snuggling through a movie. Or at best, his arm behind me over the top of the lounge or across my shoulders. Nuh-uh. No. I would just avoid the whole scenario all together. To be fair I was still sitting near him. There was at least a generous metre between us.

"You'll have to do better than that in return for the blanket Elena."

"I'm not that far away from you."

"But you are also not close _enough._"

"Like I've said. I would rather freeze."

Soon the freezing air had me visibly shivering. Elijah looked like he was casually watching tv, but I knew he was watching me.

"I have a blanket over here." Elijah said, almost tauntingly.

"Good for you." I mumbled. My teeth chattering a little

"Come on Elena, you're cold. Just come over here."

"No."

"How about I meet you halfway? I'll come over there with my blanket, and you'll stay."

"How is the result of that scenario _any_ different?"

"You don't have to make the effort?" I didn't answer or make any more comment. "Don't let your pride cause you to freeze. Or is it your fear of what you might feel?"

"It's not my pride, or fear. I just don't want to have to be so close to the person who abducted me."

"You know. Once you've made the initial effort, it won't be so difficult for you to come closer in the future." I ignored him and watched the tv.

Managing to shiver my way through a half hour program, I couldn't stand the cold any more. Looking over at Elijah. He'd leaned into the space where the back of the lounge met the arm rest. He looked like he was half asleep, and yet he appeared fresh. His head resting against the back of the lounge, eyes closed. Reluctantly I moved over and sat next to him. He opened his eyes and shifted to draw the blanket up over me. I took hold of it and pulled it up to cover as much of me as possible. I sat stock still in the irritatingly close proximity.

"Thank you Elena."

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for the blanket." I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP 6:

At some point I'd fallen asleep. I opened my eyes to see the news on and closed them again. Content to be so snug and warm. Realising that there was something softly moving beneath me I opened my eyes again, to find my head and torso curled up across Elijah. My lower back downwards was between Elijah's body in line with the front of the lounge, and the back of the lounge behind me. He must have moved, because he was now lying on his back with his head resting on the arm rest. His legs nearly reaching the opposite end. Not quite awake I closed my eyes again, enjoying the warmth. _Elijah? Get. Up._ Flustered I lifted my head up off his chest. Stopping mid movement when Elijah's watchful gaze trapped my own. He was smiling softly. I could tell he was immensely happy with himself, but wasn't giving that away with his expression. My cheeks burned and I knew I was blushing.

"What are you smiling at?" I glared. Still sleepy. "So I fell asleep and leaned onto you. I was asleep. And _you_ moved, so _you_ set me in this position. This, _closeness._" I stated angrily, to myself as well as him. As my sleepiness wore off I became aware of the rest of my body. Namely, that my left hand was on Elijah's chest. I could feel his warm skin and his firm but not harshly muscled body, beneath my palm. I looked down confused because Elijah was wearing a shirt. My eyes went wide and I pulled my arm out from under his shirt and pushed myself off of him so that I was lying between the back of the lounge and Elijah. If not for my olive complexion I was sure that my face would be beetroot red with embarrassment. I clamoured up over the back of the lounge, awkwardly to keep the nighty from shifting the wrong way and stood behind it. I was sure I'd flashed. I made to bring the blanket with me. But Elijah wouldn't allow it. I moved to the front of the lounge and sat cross legged on the floor in front of where his legs lay and pulled the blanket down over me. The position was rather revealing if I was viewed from the front, but once the blanket covered me, all was okay. Elijah chuckled. "Like I said." I mumbled. "I was asleep. And cold"

"Are you having difficulty convincing yourself of that?"

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't bothered by your," he paused. "Explorations." I turned and was met with the grin that I knew, _knew _he had on.

"Explorations? Ha. You wish. I'm surprised that a vampire would be so warm. Regardless, your warmth is the _only_ thing you have going for you." I said stiffly. "Apart from your cooking skills." Giving credit, where it was due.

"If only what I have _going _for me was that simple for you." He mused. Regarding me with his deep soul-reading eyes. When I didn't reply he smiled. Knowing he was right. _Assuming _that he was right. I really couldn't care less that he was handsome and charming, and could cook. And looked at me in a way that was so foreign to anyone else I'd ever known. _Then why have I noticed? _

"You need not cause yourself discomfort by sitting on the floor my love."

"I'm quite comfortable thank you."

"Mmm, I imagine the tiles would be very soft and warm to sit on." He said sarcastically. I turned back to face the tv.

"Yes, they are." Playing along with his sarcasm. But I didn't really care if I was uncomfortable.

"Elena." His tone serious. "Don't put yourself out because of me."

"Oh, I'm not. I actually prefer the floor. Especially when the lounge is occupied."

"There is room for you."

"From your side of things, I'm sure there's _always_ room for me. However, there is no room for _you _in my life, or on the same lounge."

"Ouch. That might've hurt if it were true."

"Why do you keep doing that?" Still facing away from him. "You're so damn sure of yourself, of me. It's irritating-."

"Because it's confronting. And it scares you." I didn't say anything.

"Why are you warm anyway? I assumed vampires would be cold. Being dead and all." Elijah didn't answer straight away. The pause lingered. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Smirking."

"How could you possibly know if I'm smirking, when you're facing away from me?"

"I-." I took a moment to think about it. "I can just tell." I said unsure. How did I know? It was a feeling. I felt it when I'd first looked into the en suite, and again during our conversation when he was cooking. "I don't know. It's a feeling." I finished sharply.

"Mmm." _What's that supposed to mean?_ "Well, blood in a vampire's body has a different purpose to blood in a human body. As our bodies were once human, our blood travels through the same pathways. You could look at vampires as being anaemic. The blood we drink replenishes the amount circulating our bodies, as we cannot produce nor maintain blood. Only when the level in our body depletes does our body temperature become abnormal. This happens because the veins and blood vessels closest to the surface of our skin are the first to dry up. Without the circulating blood, we become cold. Severe injury or blood loss for whatever reason speeds up this occurrence. Because of the healing properties of vampire blood. Severe injuries are usually caused by wood. The use of wooden stakes in movies and books is correct. Wood is extremely painful, and when staked in the heart is fatal to most vampires. Anything else and our blood heals us fine." _Why was he telling me his cryptonite? _I found it odd that Elijah should so simply tell me how I could kill, or at the very least wound him. Maybe he was being cocky, and didn't think I would do it, or rather could. He'd stop me before I managed it. Regardless I took note of the affirmation to my assumptions earlier about wood.

"That whole explanation seems so _obvious_. It's like a blood disorder." Elijah chuckled. "So you just have human blood running through your veins?"

"Yes, and no. When vampires drink blood it is absorbed through the stomach. It doesn't pass through the digestive tract. During digestion, the properties of blood changes to harbour a high amount of enzymes. Which is why our blood heals us so quickly."

"You said that the blood in your body uses all the same vessels as human blood. Does that mean you have a heartbeat?"

"Yes. We need to have some form of heartbeat to keep our bodies pressurised. Otherwise the blood would not flow freely through veins and such. But the tempo is completely different. Instead of the fast two beat _boom-boom. _It's a more spaced out two beat. It may be personal to each vampire. For me, the first beat is followed approximately 20 minutes later by the second beat. Then there is a break of about 40 to 50 minutes before the two beats are repeated." I thought about this. It boggled my mind more than how old Elijah was. I thought through my basic biology classes about the human body.

"So, I'm assuming the slower heartbeat is because you don't have blood travelling to your organs for functional purposes, seeing as many of your organs have no use."

"That's right." He sounded impressed. I turned to face him, a frown on my face, as I still mulled over what he'd told me in my mind.

"And you breathe. I assume it is necessary. Because blood transports oxygen around the body to organs, and is involved in providing fuel to burn nutrients in the body. Your increased speed means you must have to produce extra energy. But because many of your organs aren't functioning from digestion of human foods. Each breath you take must provide plenty of extra oxygen to produce energy for your vampire abilities." Elijah's eyebrows were raised. He was impressed.

"Yes, breathing is necessary, and you just explained the function completely."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Mmm-hmm. I already knew you were intelligent. But few people can apply their knowledge with such ease as you've just done." _Was that a compliment? So what if it was? _I looked at him skeptically.

"I just thought about it logically, and drew information I've read as well as lessons from Biology classes." I said, brushing off the compliment. I knew Elijah could tell me whatever he liked wether it was true or not, and I'd have to believe whatever information I was given. Unless otherwise proved wrong. But I didn't feel he was lying to me. That blatant honesty that he had about him never wavered. And everything easily made sense.

I spent the afternoon in front of the lounge on the floor watching the tv. By nightfall my bottom was stiff, as were my legs. Elijah cooked for us again. Dinner was kebabs, that had been marinated in a delicious sauce, which was deeply flavoured. It was a great change from the sweet and sour, or hot'n spicy that I was used to. Like lunch, the meal was lovely. The silence that had dragged on throughout the afternoon continued, apart from functional conversation, when Elijah asked if I wanted a drink. And then proceeded to ask if I minded him drinking blood as he and I ate dinner. I think I surprised him when I said I didn't mind. I surprised myself that I ate my dinner like normal and didn't find it horrible at all. I would have thought I'd feel some distaste at what he was consuming. The overall silence wasn't uncomfortable either. I didn't know wether to be bothered by it, or just thankful I didn't have to chat. The overall atmosphere in the house as we sat down to watch tv again was civil, and I sat on the lounge again. It bothered me. I'd rather be a pain in the arse than a good little house guest.

At 9pm Elijah stood and I thought he was going to take the blanket from me. But he turned the tv off at the wall and fixed me with a hesitant look as he turned back toward me. I stared blankly at the blackened tv screen.

"Elena, it's time for bed." That caught my attention. My stomach tightened. _What exactly does he mean by, bed? _Continuing to stare at the tv.

"Not tired."

"You are."

"How would you know?"

"I don't know. It's a feeling." He replied mockingly. But it just sounded suave. I looked up at him.

"I told you earlier. I. Am. Not. Sharing. A bed. With. You." I stated flat toned with multiple pauses.

"For the moment. I need to you move into the bedroom so I can lock the bedroom door. As to wether you choose to keep warm with the bed covers, is up to you."

"No."

"No? I'm doing you the courtesy of asking you. You are aware I can have you in there within a second."

"Making me go into the bedroom wouldn't be very courteous of you."

"Please?" He didn't want to force me to go inside.

"No."

"Very well." He came forward and grabbed the blanket from me, throwing it over the back of the lounge so that it was draped just out of reach of me. When I reached my arm out to grab it back he took hold of my arm. I tried to twist from his grip, but his hold didn't loosen. I was surprised that it wasn't painful. It was confusing how strong he could be, yet still gentle. He pulled me up onto my feet and I forced my fist to propel towards his face. He caught my approaching wrist before my hand connected. I stomped my feet down on his own, which surprised him a little. I saw the slight curve of his mouth, before he spun me and my back was against his front, my arms released. His arms had come around my waist and he lifted me against him. He didn't speed off into the bedroom. Opting to walk up the hallway instead.

"Put me down!" I kicked and writhed in his hold. "Let me go Elijah!"

"Shortly sweetheart." He murmured just behind my right ear. I flung my head backwards trying to hit him in the face, but didn't manage to.

"God! You are such a-. An ignorant, arrogant, self righteous, dominating-." I changed tracks. "You should have just killed me. But no, your feelings are _so_ important. What about mine? I don't want _any_ of this! You're just selfish!" He put me down as soon as we were in the room and turned back to the door. I tried to push him aside to get it open again. When he didn't budge I beat my fists against him. But he was immovable. And he had the door locked in no time. The key he locked it with was on a piece of string which he placed over his neck so that it fell down onto his chest. He moved to the bed and drew the covers down, before turning to look at me still standing by the door. His tone became soft and I was reminded of before I'd showered. He became vulnerable again.

"I am selfish. However. Consider this Elena. As old as I am. I haven't taken a chance on anything remotely as important to me as you before. You were completely unexpected. And while I can't bring myself to kill you, you weren't living your life. You may as well have been dead." He paused, before continuing with his voice softly gravelling across his vocal chords. "How can you possibly be happy with keeping everyone at a distance? I'm not saying you need to let everyone in. But this is your _life_. Yet you have no personal attachment invested in it, aside from what you've strived to reconnect with Jenna and Jeremy. You're missing out on so much. You are the most bewitching woman, person, I've ever known. For a long time I was as boarded up as you, if not more. Knowing that the differing lifespans of humans as opposed to my own, was always going to be problematic to say the least. In that the loss was always so great." His expression became impassive. It was all too similar to the mask I constantly wore. "I understand loss Elena. It's a never ending aspect of _my_ existence. It brings one down, almost irreparably. For some they cannot cope at all. But you brought me out of the dark. So much so that without your involvement in all of this I would not be so bold as to coax you into friendship with me. You are so strong, and brave. To experience such loss and still keep it together. Yet you're not brave enough to let anyone extra into your heart. It is an absence that will eat away at you." I remained standing at the door. Not wanting to believe my ears. It was uncanny and unnerving the depth in which he spoke. The truth in it. The understanding. _I don't want to be understood. _And his consideration. I couldn't didn't know what to say, so I didn't speak at all.

Instead I walked into the en suite and sat in the spa, hoping the sides would trap some of my body heat to keep me warm. I brought my knees up to my chest and set my head down onto them and tried to ignore everything. I wanted to be back home with Jenna and Jeremy. Or due to the doppleganger situation, dead. Done and dusted, instead of this, with Elijah. Sure it wasn't all bad. The food was great, I was comfortable except for the cold and having to hang around Elijah. So far he hadn't been _violent _per se. But it was early days. Maybe he was trying to get me into a false sense of security, and then he'd do whatever he had planned. I'm not stupid. He's a man. I'm a woman. It was only a matter of time before he'd take whatever he wanted from me. Lost in my thoughts I didn't know how much time had passed. But the sides of the spa weren't doing much at all to keep me warm. I waited out the cold as long as I could. It must've been 1 hour all up. I hadn't seen any clocks in the house, nor any phones except for the clock on the tv. So time seemed irrelevant. Slowly I moved to the door and opened it up to the bedroom. Elijah was in the bed, with covers drawn up to his neck. His eyes were shut. But he didn't need to see me in order to know my movements. The cream and gold bed spread contrasted with the gold flecked brown painted elements in the room and seemed to lift the lighter strands of brown in his dark brown hair. I hadn't even thought the lighter hairs existed.

I don't know how long I stood in the doorway. But in the end I silently rushed over to the side of the bed and lay down on the floor, pulling the covers that overlapped the bed and fell to the floor over me. I wasn't quite covered, but I soon found out the warmth it provided was sufficient. I really was tired, and soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Appreciation: **Hi all. Thank you to those who continue to favourite, review and all the lovely support for this story. **Individually**- Encarasmith, I hope you haven't jinxed me! LOL! I'd hate for this to go down hill after you've said it's the best EE you've read.

I hope that the first person point of view doesn't become annoying with the I's and such. At some point I may switch to Elijah. But I'm hoping to continue with Elena's point of view. Her struggle is part of this. Shall see what happens.

Thanks again everyone!

CHAP 7:

When I roused the next morning my first thought was that the floor wasn't uncomfortable at all. Arching my back, to stretch away the tension in my body I felt a bit restricted. Like I'd rolled around during the night and the blankets had gathered around me. Holding the stretch, my front came into contact with something firm and the bridge of my nose met with something soft. _Side of the bed. _I thought, sighing contently. Unbelievably happy just to be warm. It took a matter of minutes for me to realise that the bedclothes weren't gathered around me. There was weight in whatever encapsulated my waist. The feeling was so foreign. My eyes closed I titled my head as if my sleepiness hampered my thought processes, as I tried to figure out what was around me. Just when I'd reached a logical conclusion as to what it was, it moved. Shifting around my waist before being joined by a gentle stroke downwards along my spine. Smiling I shivered at the contact, my back curving away from the sensation brought the front of my body into contact with the side of the bed again. Nestling into it more, my nose was reacquainted with the softness again. I found it odd that the side of the bed was so warm. The oddness morphed into alarm when I realised a gentle warm breeze blew onto my face at regular intervals. Connecting my sleepy thoughts with my body I sensed one of my arms strewn out over something firm and warm which moved softly. Rhythmically. _Felt that before. _Opening one eye I peeked out to see what my morning had brought me.

Elijah. I was met with his lips against the bridge of my nose, and my eyes took in the strong out line of his jaw. _Elijah! _My closed eye shot open and both widened in shock. I reined control of my arm that had found it's way beneath his shirt. _Again? _And shot backwards pushing away from him as quickly as I could. _Oh my god, what did he do? _I thought in horror. _Why did I go to sleep? I should have stayed awake! Who knows what he's done while I was sleeping?_ Horrific thoughts raced through my mind. The only comfort I felt was that I hoped that if he had done anything to me, that I would have woken up because of it. My legs were tangled, but I kept moving away from him. It dawned on me that _our _legs were tangled. Eyes wide I'd managed to move nearly a metre away, before the bed fell out from under me and I landed with a thump on the floor. Elijah's deep chuckle filled the room. After a quick check of what I was wearing. I found myself to be as fully clothed as I was when I went to sleep. _Thank god for small miracles._ It seemed unlikely that he would re-dress me if he'd done anything to me. But clothes wouldn't stop him roaming my body with his hands. I pulled the draping bed covers over me again and huffed silently. _I needed to keep my distance._

The bed moved and Elijah peered over the edge to look down at me, his chuckle softer and nearly dying away. But his eyes were shining with laughter.

"Good morning, my love." He said it in the most raw and lacking in composure I had heard him speak yet. His sleepiness and humoured state obviously having an affect on him. Scowling I looked up at him, his face a mixture of humour and doting affection. I didn't let the affection sway me.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I seethed

"Not a good morning then?" He said, switching to a diplomatic air.

"No. It is _not. _Because I'm here. With you. And you took it upon yourself to get _far _too close during the night!"

"Relax." that just made me explode in anger.

"_Relax? _How can I damn relax, when you moved me into your bed, when it's very obvious that I don't want to be close to you! And god knows what you did while I was asleep. You sick, twisted-."

"Elena. He said sharply. His features had become blank, then shifted to a frozen cold look. Appearing similar to how he had the previous day, when I'd purposely annoyed him as he tried to tell me that I was not to keep my distance. The thought of his hand on my leg during that conversation was brought to mind. I had no idea why, and I batted it away. It was a restraining hand-leg situation. Not a romantic one. _Why did it matter? _Despite the explanation he gave at the time about his emotional instability, I froze. Though his features were hard, his eyes told me that my accusations had struck a nerve. Perhaps a few. I couldn't help but look at him in awe. He looked hurt, and a little bit ashamed. His eyes became hooded when he noticed I was staring at him. Effectively shutting me out. "My intentions are only honourable." He began, cool and collected. "I would never-." He chose his words carefully. "Never force myself on you in _that _way." emphasising _that_. Looking at him dubiously I wanted to believe him. For my own sake. I felt that he was being honest. I felt it so deeply it scared me. But how would I know unless, or until something happened. "I thought the impression I was giving you, was that of respect. I have enforced you to remain here. However, nothing about this situation has been sexual. Excepting what happened in Mystic Falls before we left. It was obvious from your reactions to our intimacy that you weren't comfortable with the thought of it. I won't force you. I moved you into the bed once you were asleep because I wanted you to be comfortable. I don't mean to transfer any of the blame you're so eager to offload." He paused, smiling gently. "But it was you who turned and snuggled into me. I was hardly going to push you away." _Phew. _I hoped he was being truthful. Though I didn't like the fact that I'd snuggled into him. I knew for sure that I had. While awake I had thought I was snuggling into the side of the bed. It put me a little at ease. Instead of continuing aggressively I turned things back a notch. Finding it odd that I should feel the need to be considerate.

"When you give me clothes like you have. Your intentions can _easily _be miscommunicated. You've already gone on about how you feel about me. How am I to know you wont just take what you can from me?"

"I chose the clothes because of their functionality overall. The fact that they are lingerie really wasn't a choice made by any consideration for you to be giving your body to me. Making love to you without any connection has no appeal for me." _Why do I feel insulted? _He paused and one of his eyebrows rose in interest, and I realised that my expression must be giving away the insult I felt. His voice deepened and became seductive. "Aside from the pleasure." I scoffed. He cast his interest aside. And his voice became normal again. "If you won't connect with me on a basic level prior." I just looked at him baffled. Words escaped me. And yet Elijah waited patiently, not giving me the chance to look away and defy him. I swallowed, and found my voice. The intensity in his otherwise patient gaze was heavy.

"From my side of this. I can't give you the benefit of the doubt. That you are innocent _until _proven guilty. To me, you are _guilty_ until proven otherwise. I can't not be suspicious about anything you do. I'm not sorry for that. But I can appreciate what you're saying." I concluded.

"And I can understand and respect that." The intensity that had settled over our conversation lifted, and Elijah smiled down at me. I couldn't help but smile back gently.

"Can you let me out now please?"

"Certainly." He removed the key from around his neck and gave it to me. I couldn't help the feeling of having some control in this situation, despite only being because I could set myself free form the room.

"Thank you." I smiled. Getting up off the floor and heading straight to the door. It was amazing how happy I felt when the door was open. I turned back to face Elijah. Lazily ling in the bed still his hair ruffled and a content look on his face. "Where do you want the key?"

"You can leave it on those draws." I did so and left the room.

I went directly to the kitchen bench and grabbed one of the stools. It seemed the opportune moment to test the windows. Standing at the wall of glass in the lounge area I wondered if any particular location would be guaranteed to break. After a few moments in thought I supposed it wasn't a detail that mattered. It was all glass, there shouldn't be a more weaker patch of it. Plus I had to get this over and done with before Elijah could stop me again. Adjusting my stance so that I was slightly turned from the window to my left. I took hold of the bottom two legs and swung with as much strength as I could muster towards the glass. The metal stool collided with the glass sounding a loud clang and bounced off it. The force of impact shuddered down the legs and into my hands causing me to loose my grip. Metal collided with the tiles and produced an explosive clatter within the silence of the house. I didn't care, I was focused on the window. _The undamaged window._ There wasn't a crack, or even a chip evident. Picking up the stool again I repeated the process.

But the stool never collided with the glass. Instead, it's impacted Elijah's torso, who had appeared between the approaching stool and window. Practically out of nowhere. I felt the give in his body as the chair struck him. I heard the multiple cracks in his rib cage, and the grunt the pain forced from him. Pain which was evident in every line of his face, and the sharpness of his eyes.

"Oh my god!" I cried releasing the stool as soon as it collided with him and it clattered to the floor once again. Wheezing, Elijah leaned back against the glass. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. Closing the space between us. _What have I done?_ "Elijah?" My eyes went wide as I saw the blood seeping into his shirt. His chest was heaving violently. It didn't look like he was inhaling though. Flustered I didn't know what to do. My mind raced. _Do I give him first aid? _Before I'd chosen a method of action, he bent his knees and slid down the wall until he was sat on the floor. He then turned onto his side and shifted so that he lay on his back, parallel with the wall of glass. His chest continued to heave and it looked as though he was taking breaths some of the time. I didn't know how much air he was getting, but from the wheezing each breath had to be torture. He seemed settled on his back so I moved in and lifted his shirt to see the damage. Feeling anxious. Did I really want to see? Lifting the shirt I was met with a deep gash, where the edge of the seat on the stool must have dug in, but I wasn't really focused on that. The left side of the his rib cage looked odd. As if it was crumpled. You could see there was bone beneath the skin, but it wasn't in the appropriate lines that ran around the side to join onto the sternum. Ignoring the presence of floating ribs because I was unsure what normal was for them. I surveyed his whole ribcage. The whole lower section of his left ribcage looked sunken in. I gently touched the abnormal area and the bone beneath the surface moved beneath the slightest bit of pressure. I recoiled my hand at Elijah's groan. I didn't want to hurt him more. Down on all fours I leaned over him with my arms either side of his body so I could look into his eyes. "Elijah? What do I do? What do you need?" I asked fearful for him. A gurgling came from his mouth.

He mouthed something but the movement of his lips was confused by his strained facial features. I went back to his sunken rib cage, it looked different to when I'd last seen it. Placing my fingers where I had before, the bone didn't move, nor did Elijah groan again. _Weird. _Before my eyes the next rib rose up out of where it had sunk and appeared to lock back in place. I tested the recently healed bone and it seemed as it should. I placed my palm over the remaining sunken area, disregarding the blood. _He's healing. _I looked on in wonder as the rest of his sunken rib cage rose out of the hollow to meet the palm of my hand and fixed into place. It was amazing. Elijah had stopped wheezing and his chest rose and fell more, so I knew he was breathing better. After the last of his rib cage healed his skin healed over. Mouth open I just stared at the site of the gash. All that remained was a slight scar, but it was for all intensive purposes gone. I heard and felt Elijah cough a few times. The sound similar to that of a chesty cough. I looked to his face and he was watching me.

"You have a habit of touching my chest Miss Gilbert." He whispered, smiling softly and broke out into a coughing fit. I didn't know what to do as he continued to cough and splutter. He unsuccessfully moved as if to turn towards me onto his side, but his body shook and couldn't follow through the movement. I placed a hand on his shoulder and lower back and pulled him towards me. Helping him onto his side where he managed to take a deep rattly breath before another fit took over. I didn't know what to do as the assault on his body continued. Each expel of air showered my legs with blood spatter. All I could think of was that at least one of his lungs must have been punctured and had now healed, but there was still blood sitting in them. Lowering myself down to rest the side of my head on the tiles , my head became level with his own.

Blood sprayed on my face, but I kept my resolve. I had to help him. _Somehow. _I looked at him, trying to get his attention.

"Elijah? What's going on?" Came my fearful voice. "What can I do?"

"Blood." He managed. Immediately I guided my hair to fall to the right side of my neck, before moving closer to offer him my neck. He shook his head sharply. _What? My blood isn't good enough for you? _I thought confused. "In the fridge." He clarified. _Oh. Leaving _him I rushed over to the fridge. I didn't know how much he'd need so I took as much as I could carry. When I reached him he was on all fours spraying bits of blood onto the tiles with each choking breath. He sounded as if his lungs were clearing. I put all the blood bags down on the tiles and kept one in my hand. Looking at it. I found myself unsure of how to open it. I really needed a knife to cut one of the tubes beneath their seal. But I didn't want to leave Elijah again. Instinctively I bit down on one of the tubes and gave a strong tug away from my mouth. It took two two tries, but I made an opening and some blood spurted out onto my collar bone. _Eww. _I held the blood bag down near Elijah's head for when he was ready. He was still hacking up blood and I didn't know what else to do. Hesitantly I moved my arm over his back and moved my hand above the back of his rib cage. At the last moment I stopped, unsure of wether I should or not. I continued on and began thumping Elijah's back. He took the bag of blood from my hand and bit into it. The pressure causing more blood to spray onto me. Not expecting it I flinched, but that was the only time. He downed blood bag after blood bag, devouring them quickly between bursts of coughing. Each time he bit into one, a stream of blood would shoot my way. The glass wall didn't fare too well either. He seemed to be coming good so I stopped my thumping. There were only three bags left on the floor.

"Do you want more bags?" When he finished the one he was drinking he replied.

"No. Thank you." Elijah sat up and leaned against the window. The lower half of his face was smeared with blood and his hands were coated rich red. The sight didn't disturb me and I made myself look away so I wouldn't be staring. The next bag he drank from he pierced with one of his teeth and drank through the hole. It was a sign that he was alright. He no longer needed to be so aggressive about feeding. We sat in silence as he finished off the bags of blood. So many thoughts ran wild in my mind.

I felt guilty for having hurt him. _He shouldn't have got in the way. _I'd never imagined myself to hurt another person like I'd just done. Let alone a vampire. They were supposed to heal quickly, and to be strong and not get injured so easily right? How could I have hurt him so badly? Me, a human? Everything that just happened seemed to go so slowly. But I realised that it probably all happened in about five minutes. Elijah looked me over. As if admiring me. When I raised my eye brows he pursed his lips together. "My apologies." Elijah began before I cut him off.

"What were you doing? Why would you jump between glass and the stool? God Elijah. I hurt you! I never thought I'd hurt someone so badly. How could you do that? _Why_ was I able to hurt you? You're a vampire. You're not supposed to break on me! I'm a human and _this_ just happened. I'm _not_ that strong."

"Elena." He said through a breathy chuckle.

"What?"

"Let me speak."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for putting you through that-."

"You're sorry? Why did you jump in front of the glass in the first place?" I exclaimed.

"Will you let me speak?" I quietened down, a little embarrassed but not sure why. "Anyone would think you were worried about me." He smiled appreciatively.

"I-." I started before he shushed me with a look.

"I wasn't going to stop you by grabbing hold of the stool once you'd started to swing it. The force you put into it would surely rip your arm out of it's socket if I did. Being a vampire I just figured I'd take the impact and grab the stool then. Hopefully saving it from any damage."

"Being a vampire, you shouldn't have been injured so thoroughly by a _human. _And I _think_ you can put your own safety in front of a stool." I pointed out bluntly.

"No. But that's because I haven't drunk the enough blood since you woke yesterday. " I looked at him and considered this.

"You drank at dinner."

"Yes. But I need a lot more than that if my vampire abilities are to be at their best. I have an originally human body. A vampire's bones still break, and we can suffer all the injuries a human can. However healing is often instant due to our blood. As you saw, I healed fast in comparison to a human. But by vampire standards I healed slowly.

"How much blood do you need?"

"The human body depending on size and gender contains about five litres of blood. So to function at a vampire standard I _need_ that amount. But we can live on less than that. One litre and below, but our abilities will be reduced. I didn't know how you felt about me drinking blood around you until I did so last night. But even so, I didn't want to over do it. It's not exactly the _norm _for you."

"Neither is my current surroundings, predicament or company."

"True."

"So, if you'd have kept your blood intake at the right level, you wouldn't have been hurt so easily? And you would have healed quicker?"

"Yes. I didn't think you were going to be violent. Or that I'd be subjected to any attacks, so I didn't see the harm in reducing my intake of blood for now."

"Were you aware of what was going to happen when I hit you? "

"Yes."

"So you willingly did so anyway. You Idiot." He chuckled. _Glad he's taking all of this so lightly. _I gave him a stern look, but couldn't maintain it and ended up smiling a little. He seemed alright with what had just happened. So I supposed I shouldn't dwell on it. He's old enough to know what he should and should not do. "From now on, drink. As much as you want. Who cares if I'm not completely fine with it. Though like I said last night, I'm not bothered by it. And you can probably get into the habit of putting _yourself_ before a piece of furniture in the future. You could have waited until I was bringing the stool away from the window for another swing at it."

"Yes, but if I can avoid replacing one of Michael's designer furnishings then I will. While I've had time to accumulate great wealth, I didn't do so to give money to eccentric allies."

"So are you alright now?"

"Yes." He said with certainty. "Thank you. That couldn't have been easy, staying with me just now."

"What can I say? It was simple, and yet it wasn't. I was hardly going to run off and leave you to sort yourself out. But at the same time I had no idea what I could possibly do to help. It's just not me not to care."

"No. I don't suppose it is. Still, not everyone can handle having blood sprayed on them."

"I don't know if I'm handling it. I'm just blind sighting myself to what's on me."

"I think you should get cleaned up then." He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up to stand next to him. I tried to ignore the feeling that his hand and mine fit so perfectly together. "Come. I'll show you where your clothes are kept." He released my hand.

"Hang on." I darted over to the kitchen and washed my hands with some dish washing liquid before looking in the pantry. Setting my eyes on a packet of biscuits I opened them and grabbed three to munch on before showering. I was used to eating food as soon as I woke. Not feeding vampires. "Alright." Elijah walked back to the bedroom and I followed. I felt like we were at a truce. At least for the moment.

"Elena?" He queried as I took a bite of a biscuit.

"Yeah?"

"You've got some blood across your mouth." He turned and indicated on himself. "You may want to remove that before eating. It's not to everyone's liking." He finished cheekily. But was doing me a favour.

"Thanks." When he turned to continue to the room I looked for a clean spot on my nighty and met it halfway by bending over, and lifted the hem up to rub at my mouth. Before catching up to him. Elijah stopped in front of the carved drawers and opened the top most draw and turned to me. I gestured at my mouth.

"Gone?" He inspected my lips. Taking far too long.

"Yes." Inside the draw were identically styled nightys to what I was wearing, as well as underwear to match in a variation of colours. There was another black set, navy, maroon, and dark green. _All these clothes and non of them cover me up._ I thought dully. I've set this draw aside for your things. "Now. You clean yourself up. I'll go clean up my mess." I chuckled a little. To which Elijah raised his eyes brows in question.

"Nothing." He cocked his head to the side as if to say _It's not nothing._ "You're a house-trained male. They're rare." I smiled coyly. Hoping he wouldn't take my humour the wrong way.

"Indeed I am." He stated proudly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Babble: **Shall stick with Elena's POV. I do find what must go through Elijah's mind ot be so very tempting sometimes. I just need not to get distracted by it with this story :P.

Enjoy!

CHAP 8:

Elijah left and I grabbed the navy set of clothes before heading for the ensuite. Standing in front of the mirror, I was reminded of how artists fling their arms wildly at a canvas. Splattering paint randomly. The now crusting blood still didn't really bother me and I wondered if that was _normal. _It was obvious that it was blood. Not my own, and which had been drunk by Elijah right in front of me. It was insane. But I really just felt like I was covered in food. I wouldn't want to eat it, or drink it. Like ginger, I didn't like it. But it was still food, for someone. Undressing, I deposited my bloodied clothes into the same basket my clothes went into. Now that all the excitement had passed, my hopes of getting out were dashed. Again.

I was starting to think that I should just accept that I was stuck here. The glass was truly bullet-proof, or simply too strong for me to break. The realisation of everything really sank in. _Would I be here forever?_ Sure it wasn't all bad. I was _safe _from whoever was after me. But I was with Elijah. Who was hell-bent on us becoming _something_. Though we seemed to be in a truce, it would be interesting to see how long it would last. Just because I'd cared about him when he was hurt, didn't mean I was instantly going to comply with everything he asked of me. I showered until no more stained water ran off me. The blood that had got into my hair was the most stubborn. But there was only a small amount so it didn't take too much work to wash out. The idea of enjoying the shower for a while longer was very appealing. _Keeps me away from Elijah. _I thought gloomily. But I wasn't naturally inconsiderate, especially when Elijah needed to wash as well. Once dried and dressed, I turbaned my hair with my towel and vacated the area for Elijah.

Walking into the open living area Elijah was cleaning up the blood spatter on the glass. Everywhere else was clean. Clearing my throat to get Elijah's attention he looked toward me. Though he masked it, I noticed him casually taking in my appearance despite keeping his intense gaze on my face.

"Can I keep the towel?" I asked pointing at the towel wrapped around my hair. I paused and pursed my lips. "For now." I finished.

"Certainly." He answered immediately. And finished up the glass while I looked in the fridge. While the air was still freezing I didn't bother with the blanket as it would only be a pain to keep around me while I found myself something to eat. Elijah placed the cleaners away under the sink and threw the bloodied cleaning cloths in the bin. "Now. What would you like for breakfast?" He asked after washing his hands.

"I am capable of feeding myself. You waiting on me hand and foot. Is not going to make me any happier being here with you." I said, as a matter of fact while trying not to be hostile.

"I might like to." Came his honest voice like a confession. I looked at him unimpressed and closed the fridge. He was looking at me like he would appraising a piece of jewellery. Something clicked in the back of my mind and our _truce _was off.

"If you've been watching me for _however_ long. You would have picked up on the fact that I'm very independent. So regardless of what _you _like. There will be no special attention catering to my needs thank you. It will only annoy me more. And it _will not _make me happier to be here. _Unless _you wish to leave? That way I _might _just be content to live here." I paused and waited for his reply with my game face on, eyebrows raised. "No? Not taking your fancy?"

"You know I can't leave Elena." The gentlest smirk played across his lips. "There's no doors." He said cavalier.

"Don't be smart. There has to be a door because you got us in here. Unless you had me unconscious while you built the house around us." I said in disdain.

"That may be exactly what I did."

"You're ridiculous!" I said in exasperation and moved to looking in the cupboard. I could still sense him behind me. "Go! Shower, or whatever. I can and _will_ look after myself." I stated. Also promising to myself.

"If you're sure?"

"Positive." I waved my hand shooing him away without looking at him. I sensed that after a minute he was still standing behind me. I turned in a huff to face him. He just smiled at me and headed off to the en suite. When he disappeared from sight into the hallway my manners kicked in. "Will you be eating breakfast?" I called after him, shocked that I'd even offered to sort food out for him as well. Now that the offer had left my mouth I really hoped he wasn't. When Elijah walked back out of the hallway I met his doting look, with a glare. I couldn't tell if the shine to his eyes was in humour or affection.

"I've already _eaten._" He said teasingly. I felt that he was testing exactly how okay I was with his eating habit.

"I know. I'm referring to, erm, people food."

"No. But thank you for asking." He said softly. Using his deep eyes to convey what my consideration meant to him. I morphed my glare into an ugly look encompassing my whole face. _I needed to stop being so polite. _He walked off again and I grumbled under my breath while turning back to the cupboard and rummaging through it to see what was for breakfast.

When I sat on a stool to eat my bowl of cereal, out of the corner of my eye I saw the stool I'd hit Elijah with had been replaced. I left my cereal and had a closer look. The edge of the seat had a slight bend in it. _Whoops? _Sitting back down to eat my cereal I wondered who Michael was. Perhaps he was a house mate who was very interested in design, so Elijah had let him take charge of the house. W_here was he now then? _Maybe he was also a vampire. If so, then I didn't care that he wasn't around. Because one was more than enough. _Maybe he's off entertaining his own captive woman. Perhaps it's a novelty. _

After a while Elijah emerged from the hallway. Clean from blood and his hair still damp. He looked so fresh and vibrant, and I wondered if it wasn't just the shower causing it.

"You look better." I said. Stating the obvious. "Practically glowing."

"You're not referring to the completely ridiculous idea of vampire's skin sparkling, like in the Twilight series are you?" I laughed.

"No. I mean like a pregnant woman." I said blandly. Before I realised what I said and stopped talking. It was laughable really. Elijah raised an eyebrow. _Did I just say that? _I asked myself for confirmation."Uh. I'm not saying that you look preggers." I said before a restrained giggle left my lips. Elijah smirked playfully and advanced slowly towards me. One stride, then another, gliding towards me in slow motion. "But you look, uh." It wasn't the first time I'd noticed. But his movements were really seductive. Especially when he moved that way purposefully. Like now. My face became hot as I tried to find the words I was looking for. Anxiousness set in and my heart beat rapidly inside my chest. Somehow I managed to keep my breathing steady. Despite desperately wanting to move off my stool, I didn't trust myself to pull off the movement required. Keeping my facial features light and trying to convey indifference. Elijah closed in on me.

Three metres, two metres. He stopped within one metre of me and leaned onto the bench with his right forearm as he curved his neck to bring his head right near mine as I looked away. His pants brushed against my leg he was standing that close. I could feel his breath on my face and looked back at his intense eyes and swallowed hard. They were always so intense. _Don't you dare give any indication that you find him sexy._

"Though there's nothing _wrong _with a pregnant woman. I'm not sure if I should be insulted by your comparison of me to one." Came his low murmur. He moved his free arm and placed his hand on my shoulder closest to him. My skin felt over-sensitised. Awaiting any and every touch this man might send my way. _I don't want him touching me!_ I practically screamed at myself. _He'll only take it as me giving in to whatever he thinks is between us. _I couldn't help the frown that I felt construct itself from my features.

"Well, I didn't mean it that way. I suppose what I mean is that you look _healthy. _Like I said. Glowing."

"Hmm." His eyes roamed my face, but didn't linger on my lips. Taking in everything before joining our eyes again. The intensity burned and I had to concentrate on appearing like this wasn't bothering me. Despite the fact that it obviously was. "Thank you. Running on a full tank of blood does keep one at his best." I had a feeling that what we were talking about really wasn't important. Elijah only continued it because he'd got himself so close. I swore he looked like he was basking in the moment. "Have you had enough to eat? I can fix you something else."

"What did I say? I can tend to myself. I'm going to have some toast with banana when I'm finished here. And if you try to make it for me I will only throw it out and remake it myself."

"Delicious." he said gravelly. I held my breath unconsciously as his head came closer before he took a step away, only to move in just as close again as if he had a second thought. My heart leapt in my chest as he'd leaned closer and I could have kicked myself when my lips parted in readiness for the contact of his own. I'd thought he was going to kiss me. The disappointment I felt when he didn't was nonsensical. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"You know. For someone of your age, you are very adept at masking your feelings through your facial expressions. An excellent poker face some might say. Any human,would believe _anything_ you conveyed with your expressions. You also seem to have a talent for modelling your voice and your choice of words, so that you can term your conversations in a way which eliminates all suspicion. From the fact that you may mean quite the opposite of what you're saying". He paused.

"Uh. Thank you?" I questioned confused.

"I find it interesting, the truths that can be conveyed by one's body. Especially when the occupying person tries so hard to conceal them. The heart unites vampires with a range of truths. Without modern day analysis equipment specific to the heart, I can sense anyone's heartbeat. No matter what they are trying to conceal. Their facial features may convey absolute confidence. Yet their heart tells of their fear. My vampire senses, and the fact that I've been around for a long time mean that I don't have to rely on the heartbeat alone. Despite you're schooled facial features I can tell when you're lying. When you're struggling with your feelings. It's all there. But it is your heart that speaks volumes." I remained silent, my mouth dry. _Where was he going with this? _I wondered cautiously. "It's like my own personal song, or an extremely sensitive story. One I can direct, with my mere presence. Like now. Being so close to you." He took hold of my right hand and turned it so my palm faced upwards. In the same instance it was like he secured my eyes on his. I tried to pull my hand away, but his firm grip wouldn't release me. I decided to let him do whatever it was he was planning and he cradled my upturned hand in his left. Then brought his right hand to hover over my palm. "When you're content, the sound of your heartbeat against my ears is smooth as silk. It's rather luxurious. While you slept last night. Once I moved you into the bed. _This_ is what I fell asleep to." He began tapping his index finger in a two-beat rhythm at a speed indicative of my sleeping heartbeat. "When you are fearful for yourself, you're heart beat speeds up and it is rather turbulent. The harshness abrasive on my senses." He sped up the rhythm of his index finger. Each breath I took became deeper and I knew he'd be able to see, or sense my increased respiration. _Did he have to indicate different speeds with his fingers? _His tapping was sexual without meaning to be. _Unless that was his intent?_ Regardless, it was igniting my senses. The junction of my thighs gently buzzed and I forced myself to think of Elijah's tapping as the beat of a song. _Inwardly I thanked him for the reference. _"When you are afraid for others it's speed is a little slower, and much smoother. Like a chant or war cry for whoever is in trouble to pull through. Yet it's also solid and strong. As if something that can be held on to. Pulling one through." His tapping slowed. "When you are at war, with yourself. Which may be singular or a combination of fear, anxiety, joy, bliss." He paused. His voice deepened. And his eyes felt as if they jumped right into my soul. I swear it felt like I was slipping. Unable to grasp any mental and emotional security. If I were over dramatic I'd describe it as torturous. "Arousal. You're heartbeat is this." He sped up the tapping of his finger again. "As it is right _now._ Like the fluttering of butterfly wings. A strong, yet fragile creature. Not unlike yourself. You are strong, have vigor. But you are also incredibly fragile." Despite still being so close I felt like Elijah'd taken a step back as his eyes released mine. He'd stopped tapping my hand, but still cradled my hand in his. I didn't think I could speak, not without my voice shaking. I felt tampered with. Like the walls around me had cracks growing in them. I didn't know how many minutes passed by.

Long enough for Elijah's surveying eyes to gather some additional concern in them. He covered my palm with his right hand encapsulating my hand in both of his. I hated that he knew so much about me. Hated it. And I always had the mentality that I would never hate anything. Thoroughly dislike perhaps. But hatred seemed too severe a way to look at the world. How could I possibly have any privacy if he knew everything? It was a suffocating thought. Finally I forced my vocal chords to produce a sound I could convert into words.

"Please. Like I've asked. Keep your _fantasies_ involving me to yourself." My voice was a soft one-toned and washed out sound. I wanted to be more eloquent. But it wasn't going to happen. Not riught now. Elijah didn't smile. There was no arrogance about him. Nothing that told of his happiness at having a win. He wasn't sombre either. I supposed he didn't expect me to come out fighting after that. Elijah was simply his attentive self. Glad that he'd managed to dislodge me no doubt. But also concerned for my ability to function. That I wouldn't just break from him being so deeply understanding of me, knowing all too much when I'd kept myself locked away behind my facade. He was right. I was fragile. If I were to share myself with somebody and be hurt again. I didn't know how I'd fare.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAP 9: 

Bless him. Elijah gave me some space. Apparently deciding that he'd caused enough disruption for now. Removing my bowl from in front of me he went and loaded the dish washer. I sat for a bit not knowing what to do. I had planned on some toast with banana. But now, I didn't know wether I'd lost my appetite. Or didn't feel up to functioning through my clouded mind. I couldn't describe it, but he had this way of getting under your skin. I was stronger than this, yet this total stranger who I'd known not even two days ways getting to me. It had to be this _connection. _As stupid as it sounded. It was such a lame cop out. Casting my eyes away from Elijah moving about the kitchen, I noticed that the sun was casting rays through the wall of glass I'd tried to break. Alluring yellow was spread across the tiles. Getting up off the stool I walked over to sit against the window on the floor. Instantly I felt the warmth, and smiled gently. It was enough that I wouldn't need to be close to Elijah in need of the blanket. I'd be damned if he could control the weather. Leaning my shoulder and head against the glass I positioned both my legs so they were folded to the side. It seemed the most modest position, though I knew it would get uncomfortable after a while.

I didn't know how long I sat there. Just gazing out at the vast lawn. The view itself could easily have rubbed in the fact that I wasn't getting out. After a few hundred metres of lawn densely grown trees began. If it _was _possible for me to get out of here, the trees would slow me down. Elijah would catch up to me. I didn't know how far the dense vegetation might continue for either. Except for the break in trees that could be seen from the bedroom, the view was very similar all around the house. Presumably, the break in trees was a driveway. It was a beautiful day outside and I found myself so caught up in it. When Elijah kneeled down next to me I couldn't help but jump.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." I replied vaguely. He placed a plate of toast covered with mashed banana and a glass of juice down on the tiles in front of me. Before standing again and moving to sit on the lounge. I didn't really look properly at what he'd brought me. Just gazed at it, not really seeing. After about five minutes I took a piece of toast and bit into it. Banana had to be one of my favourite foods. As I savoured the mouthful it was obvious that he'd made the banana toast exactly as I liked it. "Thanks." I said. A late response, but it was obvious when he looked at me that Elijah knew what he was being thanked for.

"You're most welcome."

"No one but Jenna and Jer know I don't just pile cut up banana on my toast. And I don't even think they pay enough attention to make it themselves. How do you know?" I enquired. He'd mashed, added the right amount of sugar and vanilla essence, and there was the tiniest hint of honey as well. It was almost impressive that he'd known exactly how I liked it. _If it wasn't so weird._

"I've been in your house at Mystic Falls a few times before I introduced myself. And yes. During those visits it could be said that I stalked you."

"That's not creepy at all." I stated as a contradiction. Elijah chuckled. "The last time I made this was-" I began recalling.

"Two weeks ago at about one in the morning." I just looked at him for a moment before realising he was right.

"Yeah." I said reservedly. "So you were there?" He nodded. "How come I didn't notice you?"

"I'm a vampire?" He said said barefaced. I gave him a look that said his simple answer wasn't good enough. "I'm sure you've noticed I'm rather silent. It comes in handy when moving around undetected. My speed also allows me to be somewhere one moment, then another location the next."

"Good to know you can't be invisible also." His expression matched with the twinkle in his eyes told me he found the notion humerus. "I didn't think you could. But it did cross my mind."

"Generally speaking. If you keep in mind that a vampire's body was previously human, you'll have a good understanding of what is and isn't possible."

"Generally speaking?"

Some vampires have certain abilities. Like being able to sense the thoughts of others. Or being able to control humans so completely with compulsion, that they can take up host in their bodies. The latter does leave their vampire bodies vulnerable. But we're not particularly "

"Do you have either of those? Abilities." I waited impatiently for him to answer. Dreading it. I hoped he couldn't read thoughts.

"No." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lucked out in that department." I commented.

"Perhaps. But my age is indicative of great strength. One of the strongest vampires in fact. And I value that over any _tricks_." He emphasised the word _tricks_ bitterly. And I got the impression that he valued his own merit over the _tricks _other vampires might possess. The fact that he was one of the strongest vampires made me feel safe. But also disheartened me further for any attempts to escape.

"Hmm." Looking back out the window I slowly ate the banana toast and drank the juice. Have you got a phone? Because I haven't seen a landline." I asked without looking at him.

"Is there any particular reason you need to know?"

"Well." I hesitated and Elijah turned his head towards me, giving me his full attention. "I would like to talk to Jenna or Jeremy. The fact that I'm not where I should be might be worrying them. With good reason."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Elena."

"Why not? It's not like I can tell them where I am."

"True. However, there is a risk that they have been compelled to do more than just forget you. If you were to ring and have even the most general and vague conversation. Everything you say might be relayed by them to their compellor. There's no telling wether anything you say might lead them to you. I did lightly compell them to not notice you're absence. So, while I know it hurts." He paused. "They won't be worrying about you."

"Great." I said, unable to keep the anger from my voice.

"I can lift that compulsion at a future date." He assured me while unfurling a paper and settled in to reading it. I didn't think much of it initially, but when I looked back over at him a thought occurred to me. Standing I went and placed the glass and plate in the sink. Walking back across the room I looked over Elijah's shoulder and searched for the date of the paper. It was today's.

"How'd you get the paper?" I asked.

"I bought it."

"But how did you get your purchase _inside _the house."

"Oh." He said in mock understanding as if he didn't know what I was referring to up until now.

"Yes, oh." I could sense him smiling at the paper in front of me. "Don't smile about this. Tell me how you got it inside." I demanded. Some of my anger at not being able to talk to Jenna and Jeremy, mixed with the supposed absence of doors.

"I can't do that Elena."

"You can. You're perfectly capable of it. You just don't want to."

"True." I made a noise in frustration and walked away. I wanted to rip the paper from him and tear it to bits. The urge to turn back and do so was extremely appealing. If I can't talk to those I love, be warm and comfortable. Why should he get to do _anything_ that he wants to. _Because he's a vampire isn't a good enough reason._ Walking into the bedroom I threw the towel that had been wrapped around my hair to the carpeted floor, went into the walk-in-robe and grabbed a jacket and put it on. _Stuff him._ I shouldn't have to be cold, then have to be near him, while he's comfortable and gets his comforts like a paper and god knows what else. When I walked back out of the robe Elijah was standing just inside the bedroom door. Leaning against the frame. A slight smirk played across his lips as he saw me in the jacket. He hadn't moved by the time I reached the door and I stood in front of him, my expression serious.

"What do you want?"

"I just came in to see that you weren't in the bed without me."

"Because that would be tragic." I said sarcastically. "_Move_, please."

"You're not conforming to the requirements I communicated to you yesterday." I just stared him down. Or I would have if he didn't always look at me so intensely. "You have five minutes to disrobe yourself of the jacket." He outlined as he stepped aside for me to pass.

"You wish." I walked back out to the open living area and turned the tv on. Remaining standing while flicking through the channels. Elijah had followed me out and resumed reading through the paper. As the minutes ticked by I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

"Elena. You're still not conducting yourself as I have indicated." He said still looking at his paper.

"I believe I should be allowed some sort of comfort. If you are allowed to read a daily paper which you've _somehow _got into the house." I announced stubbornly.

"Is that so?" He turned his head and cocked it on an angle while fixing me with a challenging look.

"Yes." I said blankly.

"Hmm. You have thirty seconds. Or I will remove the jacket for you."

"You're _not_ serious." I stated, as if it were true.

'Well, you'll know soon enough wont you?" I ignored the playful threat in his voice and continued to stand. Adamant that I was keeping the jacket. I had a feeling, due to the quality, that he wouldn't want to damage it. So I would stop him from accessing the buttons or pulling it off me if he did try to remove it. As the thirty second mark drew closer I glanced at him on and off. My final glance was met with his interested stare at me. I don't know what it was in his eyes. But I moved. Quickly. Back down the hallway to the bedroom. Before I stepped in I looked back and Elijah had only just strided casually into the hallway. I had thought he'd just use his vampire speed. I shut the door, and quick thinking made me grab the key on the draws and lock the door.

Grinning I took a few moments to savour the moment. This had worked out great. I would be warm and could sleep in the bed all day. The only thing missing was food. But keeping away from Elijah for even a day would make me somewhat happy. My impulsive decision made me feel so proud. I hadn't even thought about what I'd do if Elijah was serious about taking off the jacket. Elijah tried the handle and found out what I'd done.

"Elena. Open the door sweetheart." Came his deep calm voice slightly muffled through the door.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Well, you may want to stand back then." _Yeah, right._ He was worried about the stool earlier, why would he damage a door? There was a sharp crack and the hinges broke from where they attached to the door frame. Rendering the locked tongue within the door handle's mechanism useless, as it slipped out of the cavity in the other side of the door frame. Elijah pushed the door inwards and it tipped towards me. Shocked I tried to move out of the way. But between dodging the towel I'd thrown on the floor and the door, I tripped and fell onto the carpet. Not completely. I wasn't totally hopeless. But I was down on all fours, when Elijah's hand swiftly grabbed my ankle. Involuntarily yelping at his grasp I tried to twist and yank my ankle from him. Despite my struggling I was soon on my back with Elijah pinning me to the floor.

"Get off!" I yelled. He sat astride me with his knees either side of my hips. His lower legs were bent backwards so that his shins pinned my upper legs to the floor with his feet curling around my inner thighs. The closeness of him in our current positions was extremely awkward. And yet at the back of my mind it was electrifying as well. I'd always found strength and masculinity a huge turn on. I wasn't into hard-core dominance and submission. But I wasn't adverse to letting male partners take the reins. I'd only had one boyfriend, Matt. And while it never became serious enough to take our relationship further. My fantasy was that he'd take charge. With Elijah's and my intimacy still fresh in my mind, not to mention his physical appeal. I had to admit, our current position wasn't all bad. _What am I thinking?_ I beat my fists against his chest repeatedly. Knowing it was likely that they would bruise. His chest just wouldn't yield to any amount of the frustration I took out on him.

"As soon as I've removed the jacket my love." I stopped beating my fists against his chest and braced my arms with my palms against his chest instead. Making sure he remained sitting as opposed to leaning down on me.

"Please. Just let me wear the jacket." I fixed him with a pleading look. Which made me feel like a fool.

"Not an option, I'm afraid."

"Bastard." I spat. He brought his hands up to the buttons on the jacket. I tried to slap his hands away. But his hands weren't swayed. Twisting my upper body to the side I tried to keep the buttons away from him by levelling the front of the jacket with the floor. He countered my movement by moulding his front against much of my back and bringing his arms around my sides to undo the buttons, as if he was wearing the jacket. I quickly twisted in his arms so that I was facing up at him again. The movement bringing my face awfully close to his. After a moments thought, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held myself against Elijah's torso. Trying desperately to ignore the toned muscles of his back. Turning my head to face away from him I pressed it against his left shoulder. It was unconventional. But it trapped the buttons between us. Elijah stilled.

"Shut up." I said instantly. It was rude. But I knew he'd have some comment about this. "Please. Just leave the jacket alone." I asked reasonably.

"As long as you keep this up I'll easily oblige." He chuckled. The sound so close to my ear blended with the movements of his chest and soothed me.

"I won't be keeping this up forever. This is just until you become reasonable and let me wear the jacket."

"You will be hugging me indefinitely then. Because I won't be allowing it."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Elijah laughed.

"I could ask you the same question. However. You have every reason to be." I knew I still wasn't going to get to keep the jacket. By hugging Elijah to me the purpose of wearing it was defeat. There was no point going to any length to keep warm if I still had to be so close to him. I released my grip on him and lay back against the floor.

"You're impossible. Now will you _get off_?" Admitting defeat and moving my hands up to undo the buttons. I had every intention of undoing them myself. But Elijah used his vampire speed and had the buttons undone in a flash. Slowing down to human speed he parted the jacket and pulled it down beneath my back. I slipped my arms out of it as he did so. The cool air rushing across my skin, mixed with the fact that Elijah was undressing me made this whole situation incredibly sensual. The momentary look of longing on Elijah's face as he bared my skin from the jacket didn't help. Somehow I knew he was connecting this fiasco with undressing me in another context. I don't know wether he noticed me watching his face, but his expression changed to one of concentration. _As if undressing someone required it._ Amongst the goosebumps on my skin my nipples hardened but I had a feeling it wasn't just from the cold. I decided not to make a big deal of it and hoped Elijah would relate it to the cold air. It wasn't the first time my nipples had been standing out since being here. That was my second complaint about the nighty, apart from the nighty being a nighty. It was the lack of firm material over my nipples. Sure it could have been worse. It wasn't like my breasts were covered in thin stretchy fabric. But any firmness beneath the material seemed too obvious to be seen in. Not by Elijah anyway.

As the jacket moved down my back more, the spare button sewn just under the inside of the collar became caught in my hair. I'd thought it's position odd earlier, and now I loathed it. Elijah leaned down over me and slipped his hands beneath my back to de-tangle the jacket from my hair. I swore Elijah was taking his damn time. As if being pinned beneath him wasn't enough. His hands and forearms behind me made my back arch towards him. Turning my head to the side I knew _exactly _how this must look.

"You know. You could let me up and de-tangle the jacket from my hair that way." I said impatiently.

"I do know. But this is just as convenient."

"I bet you say that to _all_ the girls." I grumbled.

"No, only you." His honesty wasn't flattering. "There." He conceded. And pulled the jacket completely out from under me and flung it aside. "Now. Are we going to have a repeat of this?" He asked? I couldn't tell if there was some eagerness in his voice or not and I looked at him sceptically.

"Not if I can help it." _Because if I repeat it I'll get it completely right next time._

"Good." He said as he surveyed my face again. I guessed sussing out wether I was truly defeat on this aspect of living here or not. I didn't see how it would matter.

"Will you _get off_?" I said through gritted teeth. Fixing him with a glare.

"Alright, alright." He bore his weight on his knees and lifted his shins and feet from my thighs. While his weight was lifted, he was still hovering astride me and I just wanted him to hurry up and shove off. When he moved off to my right side I shot up and stood, quickly connecting my heel in a stomping motion aimed at his member.

While my aim was off I was happy to hear Elijah grunt as I nimbly stepped away from him heading for the door way.

"Elena." I heard his serious tone behind me before Elijah's restraining arms prevented any more movement. His right arm stretched across the front of my chest, holding my arms by my sides. While his left firmly secured my waist. I tried to struggle but he held me so firmly it was useless. He pulled me backwards and sat on the bed bringing me down with him to sit on his lap. His grip loosened a bit and I recommenced my struggle, but he wouldn't let me go. "Elena. A man can only endure a certain amount of teasing without reward. If I were anyone else and you had no intention of taking this further, then you might want to, cease you're movement." He paused and I froze. "Though _I_ _am_ capable of restraining myself. As I have promised you. Regardless of the friction generated as you move on my lap." Came his gravelly voice at my ear.

"You're disgusting." I distastefully replied.

"No. I'm a gentleman." I had to agree with him there. _So far_. "Now. I need you to realise that attacking me is not going to get you anywhere. And aiming for areas like you did just now makes it _difficult _not to take it personally." He said softly.

"You should be taking _everything _personally. Because this _is _personal. _You_, abducted _me. _Means it's personal."

"Point taken. What I mean is that while I have no objections to you fighting me as it's understandable. I will not tolerate your attacks on my manhood-."

"Are we _really _having this conversation?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Yes. We are. Or rather, were. I've made my point."

"Then let me go. _Again_." When he didn't immediately do so I bowed my head and stretched my neck down to bite his right arm. This interested him.

"Are you trying to distract me with the allure of our blood?"

"What? No!"

"Pity." He paused. "Though unsurprising." He breathed.

"Whatever. Just let me go." And he did. Releasing his arms from me. I stood and smartly walked out of the room. Passing the door that was leaning up against the glass wall made me feel so much better about losing the jacket. Turning back to poke my head in the room I sent a broad smile Elijah's way. He looked at me confused. "Good luck locking me in here with you tonight." I said smugly and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Appreciation: **Hello All. Thank you for the continuing support for this story.

**Individually: ** Siberia21 : You are such a kind reviewer :).

Thanks again everyone for the support.

CHAP 10:

I felt so happy with myself. Despite having Elijah over me on the floor and undressing me to a degree. That had gone rather well. That door wouldn't keep me locked in tonight. And that hadn't even been my goal in the first place. Not to mention Elijah would have to pay for repairs for the eccentric Michael. I flicked through the channels again before settling on a show and sat down leaning against the glass. I hoped the sun would be out for the whole day. It would really make my day. _Good morning indeed._

I stayed by the glass for the rest of the day. Watching the tv and dozing off now and again. It certainly wasn't comfortable. But it was the alternative to Elijah so that was where I stayed. I couldn't help but feel a little foolish about acting out after Elijah said I couldn't talk to Jeremy or Jenna. I understood why I wasn't allowed. But it didn't make me miss them any less. I know it had only been a day. But I'd already lost so much time with them. That combined with the date of the paper just made me more agitated. I also hated being controlled like I was. As I watched the sun move across the sky I decided that I wouldn't try to escape any more. I was here for a reason. But I still wanted to keep my distance from Elijah. It took him an hour to emerge from the bedroom and return to the lounge to finish his paper. Briefly I wondered what he'd been doing but decided I didn't care. Later on he disappeared into the dining room and I could hear his voice as if talking to someone. Standing up I moved to the door that led into the only windowless room in the house. Placing my ear to the door I could hear more clearly, but I couldn't even guess as to what Elijah was talking about. Not that I cared. Elijah's voice paused and within a second the door opened inwards revealing him standing there with a mobile phone in his hand. I gasped in shock and the corner of his mouth turned upwards slightly.

"Did you require something?" He enquired, perfectly hospitable.

"Uh. No. I was just-."

"Satisfying you're curiosity?"

"Yeah." I said sheepishly.

"And is it satisfied?"

"Never." He smiled.

"If you'll excuse me. I need to continue this call." Turning away from the door I sat on the lounge, drawing the blanket up over me. It was four-thirty and the sun no longer cast enough rays through the glass to keep me warm. Elijah being busy meant I had the lounge all to myself in any case, so I took advantage. As the sun set Elijah left the dining room and started cooking. I was glad that he had drunk blood multiple times today. Should he feel inclined to get between me and an urge to escape again. It wouldn't be such a big deal.

I ate dinner with him again. And despite wanting to ignore him the whole time I was going to be here. I was also curious.

"Who's Michael?" I asked.

"A good friend of mine."

"Vampire?"

"No, human."

"Are you two, house mates?"

"No. This is Michael's house alone. However he no longer lives here." Elijah's voice took on a remorseful tone. "He suffers from dementia and was coping fine, generally. But when he began to confuse himself and wasn't able to perform everyday activities safely, he had to take up residence in a nursing home."

"Oh." I paused. I wasn't going to say I was sorry, because I hadn't caused Michael's mental demise. It never made sense to me when people said sorry like that. "How long have you know him for?"

"Since he was fifteen."

"And how old is he now?"

"Eighty-seven."

"That's some friendship." I accredited to him. He smiled.

"Yes." I didn't feel it was my place to question the subject any more. Even though I shouldn't care about how difficult this subject might be for him. I couldn't ignore the melancholy air that had settled over Elijah. He'd mentioned before about the loss his way of life involved. This was just one example. It's not the amount of loss, nor the quality of loss that makes it any worse than anyone's else's. But I had a feeling he was burdened with an immeasurable amount of heartache. Silence had descended between us as I empathised with him. Easily recognising in him exactly why I'd shut myself off from everyone. I grasped a detail of our conversation and steered it elsewhere.

"Knowing that this isn't your house _is_ less confusing." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "I just assumed that you would appreciate dwellings with character. Wether because of their architecture, historical significance, or simply their age." Provoking his features into an expression of fascination.

"So you think you know what sort of housing I prefer?"

"I have a notion, yes."

"I didn't think you _wanted_ to get to know me."

"I _don't_. But it isn't hard to make some general observations. You've been around a _while_, so would have seen many different eras of structural design. It's obvious from how you move that you have a certain elegance about you. I would say that elegance is something you like to see reflected in your surroundings. I would also say that because you have heightened senses as a vampire, that you would appreciate texture. Grooves, carvings and what not. Wether to look at or feel. This house has very little texture, apart from the tiles. It's atmosphere is very bland. It's dull and lifeless. Qualities which one of your age would avoid, I'd say. Because life would become old hat without any stimulation from living environments. You have all the time in the world. You can slow down to simply treasure every moment and every surrounding. You seem like a man who would take advantage of such superficial, yet aesthetic aspects of life." Elijah's eyes narrowed as he scrutinised me, glancing around my face again.

"Are you sure our connection is one-sided? For you to have such an understanding on me already. It would seem to me as if you are tapping into our connection."

"I'm not tapping into anything. It's merely general assumptions taking into consideration your age, the things you would have seen and your mannerisms."

"Oh, I think you are. "

"Well then, you're thinking _wrong._ I am very observant, and it doesn't take a genius to figure a few things out about you." I stated bluntly. _Was I picking things up about him from our connection?_

"Perhaps. But you're not the sort of person who makes observations and then shares them. Especially not in a detailed explanation to the subject in question. You're usually more reserved, and keep your thoughts to yourself. This _is _the second time you're voiced your observations of me after all. Yesterday it involved the apron. Today, the house." He finished pointedly. I glared at him. Because he was right. I usually kept my opinions to myself. It was easier that way. It meant I could avoid finding something in common with others which might instigate a friendship that I couldn't handle. _Why can't I shut my mouth now?_

"I." I was lost for words. _Maybe I was tapping into something._ Why did I have no restraint on sharing what I'd noticed about Elijah? Frowning I tried to say _something. _"I. Don't know." _Gee that was impressive. _I sighed.

"Hmm." _Stop with the implying Hmm's! _"I have never been a fan of this house. But in planning for the end of Michael's life he had it designed to suit a modern buyer. It certainly isn't suited to Michael's tastes." Elijah turned his whole body toward me on his stool. Connecting his legs with mine. I stiffened. "I have many safe-houses. Perhaps you will see some of my more personal favourites in time." It was an invitation. An open-ended one. But an invitation no less. I wondered why he would need 'safe-houses'. It also drew attention to me being let out of _this _house.

"You mean, you'll let me leave here?"

"Mmm." The sound vibrated off his vocal chords. The sound gravelly, but smooth.

"To be stuck inside another house?" I surmised.

"That will depend on you."

"Which _ultimately _depends on _you._" I said dismally.

After dinner I resigned myself with little fuss to sit with Elijah on the lounge for the remainder of the evening. Again, at nine pm Elijah got up and switched off the television.

"I was watching that." I protested.

"And now you're coming to bed."

"No I'm not." I countered firmly.

"You are." He closed the space on front of me and whipped the blanket off of me like the night before. Any moment and we were going to have a repeat of the previous night to get me into the bedroom.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait." I appealed with my hands up in front of me. He did. "I will go into the bedroom now. As in, walk in by myself. But I won't be staying there. Because you can't lock me in." I explained.

"I have no objections to you walking in by yourself. I had only assumed that you would be as difficult as your usual self." Elijah agreed with his mouth softly curved upwards.

"Alright." I stood and walked swiftly up the hallway to the bedroom with Elijah following close behind. As I got closer I noticed the doorway didn't look as it had when I'd left. For one thing the door wasn't off it's hinges leaning up against the glass inside the room. It was reattached, and the door frame looked completely undamaged. _How? _Shocked I stopped in my tracks. Elijah coming to a stop behind me securing an arm around my waist and holding me to his front. "What? How? You broke-." I began confused. Realising that I would be locked in again I stomped my foot down on one of his own. Elijah swiftly lifted me with the arm around my waist and walked us closer to the doorway. With as much strength as I could I used my hands to push down on his arm across my front. Trying to get even a little bit of mobility within his firm hold. "Put. Me. Down!" I yelled angrily. I thought I'd managed to control part of this situation but I was still back where I started. _How had he fixed it? _Right before Elijah moved us through the doorway I braced my legs and placed my feet either side of the door frame preventing any further movement forward. Sure, I could be forced through the door. But Elijah'd already given me confidence that he didn't want to hurt me.

"Would you mind?" He enquired. His deep voice at my ear.

"Yes, I would."

"Very well." He concluded. I hoped he wasn't just going to push through. Just because I _thought _he wouldn't. Doesn't mean that would be the case. He could heal me but it's not like I liked pain. His free arm came across the front of my waist then as his fingers gently prodded and poked my stomach around his restraining arm. If it was possible to jump while being held up in his arms, that's exactly what I did. Elijah continued to prod and poke me and I writhed a little in his hold. Finding it difficult to keep my legs steady. His fingers frisked back and forth across my stomach and it was increasingly hard not to writhe around in response. The damn man was tickling me. It was impossible to control my giggling as he continued his assault.

"Stop! Please-! S-Stop!" I managed between laughter. But he didn't and soon my legs were no longer preventing us from going through the doorway. Wriggling in his hold I was having a hard time getting air into my lungs through my laughter. Even after we'd crossed through the threshold he continued to tickle me. When he placed me on the bed I tried to push away from him But ended up on my back again as he continued to tickle me. Worming around on the bed I endured his attack. It was torture. "Elijah!" I managed to call out, trying to appeal to him. He stopped. Looking down at me with gloriously joyous crinkles at the corners of his eyes.

"Yes?" He said, adding syllables to the word with his laughter. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You stopped. Thank you." He chuckled and walked over to shut and lock the door again. Before replacing the key around his neck as he turned back toward me. I sat up on the bed and fixed a scrutinising gaze on the door. It was as good as new. "That was unexpected." I said dubiously. Referring to the door being fixed as well as Elijah's tickling attack. "I didn't realise vampires favoured tickling their victims over using their strength." I said in jest.

"Unconventional and stubborn maidens require unconventional methods to deal with them at times." Came his flirtatious explanation to match his stare. I found being referred to as a maiden extremely humorous and laughed. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"You labelling me a maiden just seems like it would suit a _lady. _I would have thought my behaviour has been rather _unladylike_."

"There's nothing wrong with strong will and a defiant nature." Elijah's eyes appeared to shine. _Great. So he's enjoying himself with my resistance._ I mentally rolled my eyes and got off the bed making my way towards the en suite. I changed the subject.

"Did _you_ fix the door?"

"No."

"You had someone come and repair it?"

"Yes."

"How did they get in to do so?" Came my casual query.

"I fear we've had this conversation already Elena."

"Your point?"

"The result will still be the same, no matter how many times we revisit this subject." He said smoothly.

"I can't help the hope that you'll slip up at some point and tell me where a door is." Came my matter of fact reply.

"I seldom slip up sweetheart." He flashed a smug, yet charming smile at me.

"Well I hope you do, because I _will_ go crazy being kept like a caged animal." I went to the en suite to get myself ready for bed. In my case floor.

When I came back out Elijah was in the bed with the covers drawn up to his waist. I walked to the door and tested it just to be sure. Locked. After walking back around to the en suite side of the bed I lay down on the floor and got comfortable.

"Elena?"

"Trying to sleep here." I mumbled.

"Goodnight." I stayed silent. I was awake for quite some time, just thinking about Jenna and Jeremy. How just a few days ago I was normal and didn't know about my role in a sacrifice. I wondered if I should feel more scared about it, but scared really wasn't my stile. Perhaps it was bravery, perhaps stupidity. I am defiant and strong-willed and wasn't going to be all poor me because I was destined to die. We all die at some stage. Something that had bugged me since this morning kept coming to mind.

"Elijah?"

"Mmm.?"

"If I hadn't grabbed the blood bags for you this morning, would you have still healed?" There was a pause.

"Yes. I would still heal. It would have just taken longer." This information relieved me. I needed Elijah he was keeping me _safe_ after all. It was good to know that he actually wasn't as weak as he had seemed this morning. Who knew if the one who was after me would find me? I had to trust Elijah's judgement that wherever we were was safe. Finally I dozed off and was able to escape Elijah for a while at least, in my sleep.

I woke briefly early the next morning. The sky was only just starting to lighten and I was in the bed again, curled up to Elijah no less. I didn't bother moving away from him and drifted back to sleep. When I woke later I opened my eyes to find Elijah staring dotingly at my face. He brought his hand up and stroked the back of two fingers down my cheek. _I'm awake._ The sun was well up by now and I immediately pushed myself away from him so that we were a metre apart before turning over so I didn't have to look at him. "Stop relocating me into the bed." I said sternly. "Unless you intend to stay out of it.

"I can't help myself from keeping you comfortable." Elijah justified and kept looking at me.

"But you're making me _uncomfortable_ by being so close to you."

"I find that hard to believe. Particularly since while you're on the floor you're almost constantly tossing. Yet as soon as I put you in the bed you sleep so peacefully. Not to mention make yourself at home in my arms." The soft tone of his voice caressed my ears.

"If that's the case, it's the damn _connection _not me. It's all physical. Besides, you're warm and have good hygiene. End of story."

"It _is_ our connection." He agreed. "When you relent to the pull between us as you sleep it's mesmerising. It gives me such insight into who you really are. When your keen mind doesn't keep everything in check."

"_Must_ you annoy me so early in the day?"

"Must you defy everything involving me?"

"Yes." I said simply. I could feel him watching me. Trying to read me. Even though I was turned away from him it was like he was still able to pick up on things about me just by seeing. Like he was assessing my expression for any hidden truths. I could feel his gaze, but as if he were looking deeply into my eyes.

"Then my annoyance is inevitable." He concluded. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I heard Elijah's chuckle behind me.

"Like what?"

"You know _what._ With that wistful expression on your face. Showing your affection and what not. Do you always have to look so intensely at people?"

"That pleasure is for you alone."

"Pleasurable is not the word I would use to describe it. It's unnerving."

"You mean stirring."Countered Elijah. Frustrated I turned back to face him and held my palm out to him facing the ceiling.

"Key please." I grumbled. He deposited the key into my hand and I let myself out.

Though Elijah had provided me with a range of toiletries, he hadn't included a razor. While I wouldn't mind leaving my legs and other areas go to keep him at a distance. I'd got into such a routine with shaving that to have even the slightest amount of growth just didn't feel right. And letting my bikini area grow would only make me feel even more self conscious in these clothes. I brought it up with him in the afternoon. Getting his attention by clearing my throat Elijah looked up from the book he was reading.

"Uh. I'd like a razor. I haven't seen one anywhere in the en suite." I explained awkwardly.

"Ah. No I didn't give you one, and I'm not yet sure if I can trust you with one." He scrutinised me with his gaze and I saw myself reflected in his deep brown ones.

"Trust me with one? I just want to shave." I said in confusion.

"When I came to you that night in your room. You offered for me to kill you. You had no objection to that path. It does question wether you have suicidal tendencies." I looked at him stunned, finding the notion absurd.

"I'm not suicidal. _Never _have I wanted to end my own life."

"And yet you offered me to do so for you." He mused.

"With good reason! To prevent who ever's wanting to use me. My life? Or the rest of the human race? I'd chose my life. And so would many other people."

"Hmm. Perhaps. But you have endured a great deal of grieving recently. It wouldn't be surprising if you'd want to be united with your parents before due course."

"I am _not _suicidal." I insisted. "I would not kill myself. Sure I've lost a lot and in a way, look forward to a day when I can see those I love again. When Jeremy and Jenna are also reunited with my parents in whatever way that occurs after death. I don't necessarily believe in heaven. But I do like the notion that you can be reunited with those you love after death. It's comforting, if stupid. Even if that's not the case and I simply rot away in the ground, it's a nice thought. I do not fear death. Which is why I offered to not fight you if you so chose to kill me." Elijah looked at me with his eyebrows raised at my speech.

"Well. I can organise a razor for you and we'll see." He mused, considering me.

"Thank you."

An hour later Elijah was dressed in a suit and I heard the jingle of car keys as he removed them from his jacket pocket.

"I'll be back shortly. I have some business to attend to and I will organise a razor for yourself while I'm out. Is there anything else you would like?" I was surprised I was given the offer and stopped reading the book I'd found in one of the other rooms. My brain kicked into gear and I got my request organised.

"Can I come with you?" I asked hopefully. Even though I'd be trapped inside another space. It would be good to see other people, just to see some normalcy. _Since I'm lacking that at the moment._

"No."

"Why not?" Wanting him to give me a reason. I was hoping he'd let me come and was willing to stay in the car. _Where was his car? He has key's but I haven't seen a car outside._

"Because the business I'm taking care of could endanger you. And I do not wish for you to attract attention to yourself whilst out in public. Both so that no one suspects me of having done anything-."

"Like kidnapping perhaps?"

"Precisely." He replied curtly. "And because you are essentially a wanted woman, with two species on the lookout for you."

"Two species?"

"Vampires and Werewolves." Elijah answered simply.

"Werewolves exist too? Why are they a problem?"

"I will inform you of that later. Otherwise I'll be running short on time. Nothing _else_ that you require?" He asked again.

"Some chocolate?" I said hesitantly. The tone of my request timid as my cheeks flushed with warmth. Elijah strode over to me as I sat at the kitchen bench. Closing in, he bent his head and kissed my forehead. I resisted but his hand at the back of my head kept me still. Frowning I looked up at him.

"Easy." He stated walking up the hallway to the bedroom and I thought he must have needed to get something else to take with him. When after half an hour later he still hadn't come out I wandered in confused. There was no sign of him anywhere. I assumed he had left. But was still unaware of _any _doors. Shrugging I returned to my book.

It was nearly dark when Elijah returned carrying a couple of grocery bags. He'd emerged from the hallway to our bedroom. _Our bedroom? _It was bizarre how I'd already come to think of it as _ours._ I didn't bother questioning him about how he'd gotten in as well as out. I'm sure it wouldn't have escaped his attention but he didn't comment on it. I got up and went to him.

"Chocolate." He introduced the block he'd bought with a slight smirk.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Razor." He removed it from the bag and I reached to grab if from him hand. "Uh-uh." He pulled his arm away out of reach.

"If you're going to tell me I have to be supervised. You have another thing coming." I cut him off from saying anything more. His eyes appeared to be smiling at me.

"I also bought you waxing strips. Just in case."

"Just in case you take my razor hostage as well?" I smirked.

"Yes." He chuckled. I held my hand out for him to give me the razor. He was hesitant about it. I felt a little empowered by his concern.

"Can you please hand it over now? I'm going to take a bath if you don't mind." He did so and I left to run the bath. Once the water was running, I set some clean clothes out for afterwards and went back out to the kitchen to break off some chocolate. As I walked back to the en suite the scent of lavender met my nostrils. Curious I peered in the door to see Elijah tightening the cap on one of the body washes, as foam gathered atop the churning water in the spa.

"I thought you might like a bubble bath." I looked at him awkwardly.

"Uh. Thanks." Elijah left. I felt awkward at his nice gesture. With that he left me to it. Closing the door behind me I leaned against it and inhaled the lovely aroma within the room. Privacy, a hot scented bubble bath, razor, chocolate. It was almost, _almost_, a relaxing girl's night in. Eagerly I undressed and sank into the bath to soak.

The hot water was so soothing as water whirled around my body. Even the sound of the jets beneath the water was like a massage for my ears. After a while I began shaving. I stuck to my usual routine working from top to bottom. Under arms, bikini area, then legs. I couldn't resist running my hands up my right leg once it was finished. The hair that had grown since Elijah brought me here really wasn't that long, but I treasured my smooth legs. _No reason a girl can't enjoy her body. _Starting on my left leg my grip slipped on the razor as the blade travelled over my ankle bone and I made a knick with an area of few millimetres.

"Ouch." I noticed the cut start bleeding a little as I continued shaving up my leg. There was a loud bang and the en suite door was slammed against the wall as Elijah stood in the doorway. Startled I turned my torso to face him. He looked tense and desperate as he looked at me aghast. I was more shocked than aghast, but I knew our expressions were similar at this moment.

"What did you do?" He asked concerned instantly by my side looking over my leg propped up on the side of the spa.

"What are you _doing?_" I asked. Thinking he was out of his mind. His hand took hold of my ankle and turned it so he could look where I'd cut myself. "Elijah!"

"Yes?" His tone calmer now. As he took a last look at my ankle before turning his head to see my face.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm having a bath here. You know. Naked. Requiring some _privacy_!"

"I could smell blood and thought you'd cut yourself. I was worried you'd done something-." His voice was so harsh that he needn't have told me he was worried. It was obvious.

"Whoa. Stop. _Relax_,I told you that I'm not suicidal. This," I gestured to the knick. "Was an accident. Everything is fine. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving so I can finish my bath, that would be great." I said easily. Elijah seemed to gather himself together. Except that he looked a little embarrassed. I wasn't sure if it was his over-reaction to the blood, or the realisation that he'd just barged in on a naked bathing woman. He did seem so gentlemanly in nature.

"I apologise. I should have trusted you. This is incredibly rude of me, to just barge in." He'd composed himself by now and was speaking in his usual demeanour.

"It's fine. But could you hurry up and leave please?" I kept my face straight despite the smile that was itching to climb onto my face. I don't know if many others would find this situation funny. But I certainly did. I don't think it's every day that Elijah gets so freaked out. He strode out of the en suite leaving me alone again. Mentally I thanked him for adding the body wash to the water. If there wasn't a layer of bubbles over the top of the water shielding my most private parts, that whole incident would have been far worse to deal with.

When I'd finished my bath and went out to the kitchen Elijah was swift in his apology.

"It's fine. Really. It was a good thing you added body wash to make it a bubble bath. You didn't see anything, so no harm done on that aspect. You do need to believe me when I tell you I'm not suicidal though. But overall. It's fine. If I were anyone else I might think that incident was sweet. Honestly, no harm done." I absolved his actions and downplayed his barging in. Truthfully his actions were kinda sweet. But I didn't need anyone looking out for me. Except with things pertaining to the sacrifice situation. Yet, it made me feel like I belonged somewhere and had an affect on another being's life. Something I'd lost when my parents died and I became a stranger to Jer and Jenna. It was just odd that this particular being was a vampire.

"You looked a vision amongst those bubbles." Elijah said after a while. I could feel his intense gaze on me as he made the compliment. I sighed and ignored him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Babble: **Hello lovely readers of this story :). I hope this chapter reads well and is coming across how I'd like it to. I've found myself a little detached from it to be honest. I don't think continually going over it with my current vibe is going to help at the moment. So I'll post it and if it proves to be a weak chapter. Well, these things happen I suppose. It's not that I'm not happy with it. I just felt a bit bogged down in it. I think I'm just getting ahead of myself and mentally off track in my eagerness for future chapters.

In any case. Enjoy!

CHAP 11:

I had to admit, we'd gotten along reasonably well since the first two days. I still wasn't eager to sit with him for the blanket and I was still wrestled into the bedroom each night. While I always woke in the bed, when I fell asleep I was on the floor. This morning I woke alone, bizarrely missing Elijah's presence which I berating myself sternly for. I'd come to enjoy having someone close to me without any sexual intent. Finding myself all too accepting of it in fact. But I put it down to our _connection. _While I often ridiculed the notion, the fact that I'd allowed myself to feel so content in the arms I woke in every morning, meant I had to give it some validity. Amongst other things Elijah was handsome, he was considerate, kind and sexy. _Amongst many other attractive qualities. _

I'd noticed his physicality the night I first met him. Admittedly it wasn't all bad that I was stuck here with him. Physical factors I could deal with. I'm _not_ easy. But the thought of casual sex had crossed my mind at times since I'd been an outcast in my own life. I'm nearly eighteen, not experienced at all. My only boyfriend and I had been intimate, but we hadn't had sex. Just because I didn't want to be close to anyone emotionally, didn't mean that I didn't like the idea of having a little help to scratch an itch. To feel close to someone, or at best needed, had seemed like a luxury. A perfectly physical luxury. Just like sleeping in the same bed as Elijah. Not saying that I _wanted_ to, but I wouldn't be adverse to the idea of certain activities with a man such as himself ordinarily. To me, the allure of sex wasn't about the end result. It was my attraction to masculinity, and Elijah was the definition of it. Which was ultimately what drew me into his arms as I slept. It had to be. I would never cuddle up to him while awake. It was a subconscious attraction. Since he hadn't given me any reason to doubt him, I believed he wasn't going to force himself on me. I had to keep beating myself down each time a thought like what he was like in bed crept into my mind. The man had abducted me for gods' sake.

Hearing voices down the hall I eased out of bed. Before I'd reached the door Elijah appeared dressed in a suit and murmured a good morning.

"Morning." I said sleepily.

"I have something for you." He said indicating the bundle of material in his hands. Unsure and not wanting to get my hopes up, I didn't even allow the thought that this could be clothing enter my mind. I took it from him and gravity unfurled it's folds, revealing a black satin robe. Holding it up in front of me checking the length, I smiled broadly when I saw that it would come down to my knees. It was simple, no decorative or revealing lace. Just solid covering material. I just looked at in in awe.

"Is this mine to keep? To wear whenever?" I enquired in anticipation, keeping my eyes on the garment.

"Mmhmm." His vocal chords caressed the raw answer into a smooth confirmation.

"Thank you." I said softly, turning to look him right in the eyes so there was no doubt of my extreme happiness at his offering. Elijah returned the gratification with a smile as his eyes wandered my face slowly. Unsure I looked down to his right hand, wanting to make it known that this would make being here more bearable. I reached out awkwardly and took it in my left. Squeezing it gently as I looked back up and into his eyes again and gave him a shy smile. His deep brown orbs looked like sponges. Absorbing this moment to lock away into his memory. Every detail. My reaction, my thanks, my bed hair. It didn't unnerve me, despite not wanting him to think this meant anything romantic. Instead it seemed to strengthen me. _Let him remember this. _Perhaps more clothes would come my way if he wanted to keep me happy.I gently cleared my throat as my curiosity took over.

"Did I hear voices?" I waited about a minute for Elijah to finally respond.

"Yes. We have company. How about you, get dressed and come meet our visitor?" I was about to ask who they were. But Elijah turned and left the room. Rushing into the bathroom I dressed myself in the robe and looked at my reflection. It felt strange to be so covered. While the robe covered me and I felt much more comfortable in it. I still felt and looked sexy. It was obviously quality made as the cut ensured there were no bulges of excess material where the belt cinched it in at my waist, and there was no floundering material hanging about my legs. It fit beyond perfectly. I ran a brush through my hair and trailed the length down over the front of my shoulder, before securing it with a band at the base of my neck. Sufficiently presentable I left to see who was here.

I was nervous. Was the company vampires, or perhaps werewolves? Elijah had filled me in on how a false legend had circulated the werewolf and vampire world for centuries. One that would release werewolves of their ties to the moon and vampires to the sun. But it was fake. Werewolves would always be slaves to the moon and the majority of vampires would always burn in sunlight. Only the original vampires were immune to the sun's rays. Elijah himself is an original and had removed his ring, designed to prevent vampire's burning. Then stepped into the sunlight to prove how it didn't affect him. _Yeah, he's the bee's knees, the best of the best._ The possibility of breaking the Curse of the Sun and the Moon as it was named, is in place to keep the apparently warring species on the lookout for the most rare ingredients. Those being a doppleganger and a Moonstone. But little do werewolves and vampires know, the curse was in fact placed upon the one who is after me. Klaus. And it has nothing to do with him wanting to walk in the sunlight.

By breaking his curse. The side of him that was forced into dormancy by the original sacrifice can come alive. Elijah told me that Klaus is also an original vampire, but that he was conceived of a vampire and werewolf pairing. After his first kill as a vampire his werewolf gene was triggered. The original sacrifice was performed before his first full moon to bind this side of him. Because of his genetics he was for all intensive purposes a hybrid. Which brings with it a greater degree of invincibility. Elijah further told me that Original vampires cannot be _killed_. Where most vampires could be staked, or would endure a suffering death from a werewolf bite. Only the wood from a certain white oak tree had any affect on an Original. A tree that had been burnt down lifetimes ago. While already harbouring a great amount of invincibility, if Klaus was ever to break the curse on him, he would be untouchable. It was like a horror story. Only the previously fictional characters such as werewolves and vampires were real and I was caught up in it all. I took everything seriously and wondered if I was to be spending the rest of my life with Elijah. It seemed to me that the many years of life that I had yet to live was a huge risk. Surely Klaus would find me.

When I walked out into the open living area I saw the dining room door open and could see Elijah inside with a dark skinned man in conversation. Elijah looked up through the door as I approached. His face was peculiar. Watching me he looked so assertive and yet detached. I couldn't believe how cold he seemed as I continued to approach, his hard gaze never leaving me. I felt more self-conscious than usual. _Didn't think that was possible. _In the time I'd known him he'd seemed warm and well, human. Right now he reminded me of vampires portrayed in movies. Hard and unfeeling. Killers. _Well that's what he is. _Only his eyes put me at ease. Through the freezing cold stare was the slightest hint of warmth. Appearing to flicker, like a single flame awaiting something to fuel it's growth. I stopped at the door.

"Elena." Elijah began. "I'd like you to meet Jonas Martin." He gestured to the man sitting on the opposite side of the table from where he was standing. I regarded Elijah warily as he pulled the chair in front of him out from the table and gestured that I was to sit there. His demeanour was a little scary. It was so confusing to see his face so impassive. Masking my uncertainty I looked to Jonas.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted. Jonas gave a single nod and I gave him a small smile as I walked over to sit in the chair that Elijah had indicated. After setting it back under me as I sat, he took the seat next to me. I wasn't comfortable having Elijah do the gentlemanly thing of setting my chair. Something I defied as a principle of my independence. Having the most simplest things like opening a car door or sitting down on a chair, taken away from me by someone else annoyed me.

Usually these things were done by males, as if I wasn't capable of it at all. Sure it was considered socially courteous, but that didn't mean I liked it. I complied nonetheless. We had company after all. I felt like I had to be respectful. It was like an obligation I had to Elijah. _The man who abducted me and forced me to live with him for god knows how long? Yeah, respect him. Cause he's earned it an all. _I thought sarcastically.

"Jonas and I have been working together against Klaus for quite some time now. Our goals are not quite the same, but they intertwine so that we have both proven helpful to each other." I hesitantly turned my head to Elijah as he spoke. His face was still very impassive, he seemed so distant. Almost like he'd taken a step back from everything going on in the room to just observe uninterestedly. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and looked back at Jonas. _I see. _"While my main goal has been to keep you from Klaus. If he _were_ to get his hands on you, then Jonas would have the means to assist me in ending Klaus' existence."

"But." I began confused, then I second-guessed myself. Maybe I shouldn't just but in. It mightn't be my place to talk. If Jonas was even half as old as Elijah, maybe I just seemed like a child to them. Well, to Jonas. _If I were just a child. Elijah wouldn't be so interested in me._ Elijah ever so slightly tilted his head to the side. The movement so slight I wondered if Jonas would have noticed. Hell I was surprised that I'd even noticed. _Permission to continue? _I narrowed my eyes. "You told me that Klaus was practically indestructible. Being Original Vampire an all."

"Ordinarily," Jonas spoke now and I turned from Elijah to give him my attention. "Klaus wouldn't be able to be killed. However, if he has you and performs the sacrifice to remove the bindings on his werewolf side, then once lifted and while his body adjusts to take on the werewolf characteristics his body will be vulnerable. I will then be able to weaken him further. If Elijah were to kill him during this time. Klaus would not recover."

"Then-." I looked at Elijah thinking it obvious that Klaus _should_ perform the sacrifice. Stop him once and for all. When I saw his face though it was like he was telling me, though unspoken n_o, or not now. _My confusion stopped me and Elijah spoke instead.

"Jonas is quite crucial in his role. As a possessor of magic he has the ability to channel enough energy to kill Klaus with. The original sacrifice was performed by witches. Servants of nature that they are, and a witch is required in preforming the sacrifice to break the bonds on Klaus. You see everything has to have a weakness. Klaus' is ultimately magic.

"So your a witch?" I asked Jonas.

"Warlock, is the preferred term." I prevented the shock of learning yet another supernatural existence show on my face. _Vampires werewolves, witches, warlocks. What next?_

"Of course. Sorry." I said, a little embarrassed. He hadn't taken the witch term offensively, but I felt like I should have known better. I thanked myself for not saying wizard. "You said you would only _weaken_ Klaus." I began questioning when Elijah spoke again.

"That's correct. If he were to harness enough power to kill Klaus, Jonas would die. His body would not handle the use of that much power. Witches and warlock's can withstand great stresses due to their long lives. But powerful magic takes it's toll. While for some it may seem a _worthy_ cause to die for." He looked at me pointedly through his icily set features and I couldn't help raising my eyebrows. "As I know would be your view, Elena. Jonas is a part of all this because of his daughter Greta, who is one of Klaus' imprisoned witches."

"While I would die for my daughter. I need to be alive for after she is released from Klaus. She will need her father after enduring the tortures Klaus enjoys inflicting." Jonas said darkly. Not for the first time I wondered if my lack of fear for Klaus was stupid. What one doesn't now doesn't hurt them I suppose. I regarded Jonas sympathetically, and all three of us settled into silence. Elijah broke it after a short pause.

"I asked Jonas here today to reverse a spell he cast on this house prior to you being brought here." I looked at him quizzically. "He's going to give you doors. Since you and I have reached an understanding, I think I can allow you some privileges." A shy smile graced my face. _Doors and a robe. Gee I felt special. _I could have jumped up and down in excitement, even flung myself into Elijah's arms to hug him in thanks. But his distant air stopped me from doing so.

"Sounds good to me." I said to Elijah before turning to Jonas. "May I watch? I've only recently found our that vampires and werewolves exist, and now I'm to add witches and warlocks to the supernatural list. I'm finding parts of it a bit of a novelty."

"You can watch. There'll be no stage presentation of magical flourishes though. Sorry to disappoint." I laughed. "And you might want to add yourself to that list. You are a supernatural occurrence after all."

"Because I'm a doppleganger?" He nodded. "Pity I don't have any powers or strengths." I shrugged. Jonas smiled and I wondered how often his face ventured into the pose._ His concern for Greta would surely drag him down. _Elijah's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I need to make a phone call. Perhaps I can give you some updated news on Klaus' whereabouts before you're finished here Jonas."

"We'll leave you to it." Jonas gestured for me to come with him and I got up and followed, closing the dining room door behind me. Leaving Elijah inside to make his call in private, before walking after Jonas to the wall of glass that I'd spent so much time by while I'd been here.

Not knowing what to expect I wasn't sure where to look. The only signs of Jonas having any physical connection to what was going on, was how he positioned his right arm. Keeping his upper arm in line with his body he formed a right angle at the crook of his elbow, before angling his wrist so that his fingers pointed toward the ceiling, as his open palm faced towards the glass wall. I could see him tensing his arm and at first I didn't see anything going on. But soon down the very centre of the glass a joining partition began to appear. Dividing the wall of glass into two sections. Essentially forming wall-sized sliding doors. I eased them apart and they each slid into the wall to the left and right. I smiled broadly and noticed Jonas' amused expression as I tentatively stepped out onto the metre of tiled pathway that bordered the house. Breathing in deeply I could smell the grass. Such a simple sweet scent, but one I had missed so much in the past few weeks. As I walked onto the grass, feeling the lush green vegetation cushioning my feet and rising up between my toes nostalgia settled over me. How I'd missed the outside. The day around me was so beautiful with fine weather despite the cloud-filled sky above. Yet as I stood taking in my surroundings the clouds moved to allow the sun to shine through and the warmth seeped into my body, into my very bones. I didn't run. Wouldn't run. It was conflicting. I wanted to. But didn't at the same time. For weeks it had seemed so abstract that I'd decided to stay put, not try to escape. Now that I had some freedom and could at least run and feel as though I might have a chance I was just content to stand here. I turned back to Jonas.

"Thank you. It's so good to be outside." I smiled. "Do you have to do this on all the windows?"

"No. All the magic I performed was lifted at the same point this door showed itself again." I nodded and looked out across the lawn again. Jonas walked out of the house to stand next to me as I continued to gaze out across the lawn.

"So. Did you alter the structure of the doors. Or did your magic make an illusion of what was physically there all along?" I queried curiously.

"It was an illusion. But a physical one as well as visual. Elijah had a feeling that you would inspect the windows. So my magic needed to look and feel legit. The door that I did change the physical characteristics of is the bedroom one. The internal door that you had a hand in breaking." I looked at him, and my jaw dropped. Though Jonas wasn't smiling, his face told me he expected there was an interesting story regarding the door.

"Now hang on. Technically Elijah was the one who broke the door." I stated.

"How, tell me, did that come about?" He asked casually. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes. _To tell him about Elijah wrestling with me and pinning me to the ground, or not?_ I didn't want to go into detail about how the door was broken. The answer I started to form wasn't painting the best picture in my head.

"Uh. A difference of opinion?" I smiled at him with my vague answer. The twinkle appeared to flash in Jonas' eyes, giving his previously amused expression some cheek.

"It's most interesting to see Elijah taking some interest in a woman."

"Excuse me?" My tone blunt despite trying not to be rude to Jonas.

"I've known Elijah for a few hundred years. He's never taken any interest in anyone romantically in that time. Vampire nor human." I forced a breath out through my nose in derision and shook my head softly from side-to-side. "Generations of witches and warlocks in my family have told of Elijah's pragmatic nature when dealing with previous dopplegangers. Never has he _protected _one before. Apart from saving them the company of Klaus. He's always dealt with their existence simply. By ending it. You must have some potent appeal. He's seen your face multiple times without a second thought before. Personally seen life leaving eyes just like yours. Yet he doesn't care for that method this time. The final and resolute nature of your presence in this world means that you hold the key to defeating Klaus once and for all. Yet he's valuing your life above the rest of the world."

"Above your daughter's." I pointed out carefully. I couldn't tell if Jonas was resentful to me being alive. He seemed disapproving of Elijah and I couldn't help but feel grouped with Jonas' view of his actions. "I did volunteer for Elijah to kill me." I trailed off.

"Yes. In some ways above my daughter's. Your death at any point other than during the sacrifice would have no affect on Greta's freedom." He said plainly. I frowned.

"I don't understand. Why are you and Elijah in partnership if he is keeping me alive and yet, not allowing the sacrifice to go ahead? If it will free Greta-."

"There are other ways that Jonas can be reunited with his daughter." Elijah spoke sombrely behind us. I turned and saw him standing in the giant wall-size doorway. I noticed that having such huge doorways on the outer walls of the house really opened up the space inside. It was like the outdoor was brought in, but managed to maintain all the comfort and class of modern living. "The sacrifice is a very last resort if all other avenues are ever exhausted. For now. You and I will move around as I keep track of Klaus' whereabouts. My contacts that have access to Klaus will inform me of the right time at which we can work to remove Greta from his witches. My few allies are fully integrated followers of Klaus. So when we act. It needs to be without error. There is no point in rushing towards Greta's freedom or Klaus' death if it jeopardises the loyalty they have proven to him. There will only be one chance to get it right."

"Why does he need witches anyway? He needs one for the sacrifice. But to have a number of them?" I questioned.

"He's been forcing them to find another way to break the binds on his werewolf side for centuries. Having believed that the line of doppelgangers had finished." Elijah answered simply.

"Is that possible?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I can't say that it's impossible." Jonas said darkly. The thoughts in my head grew fierce as they wrestled with all this new information.

"Jonas." Came Elijah's voice to again. "Klaus' whereabouts remain the same. And there's no new news of his henchmen's movements."

"Now that Elena has access out of the house. Was there any other business needing to be attended to?"

"No. That's all for now"

"Then I'll be on my way. Nice to meet you Elena."

"Bye, and thank you again Jonas" Jonas walked around the house and disappeared around the corner. I heard a car door opening so I jumped up and ran after him, stopping at the corner of the house to peek around the corner in time to see him drive off towards the cleared section of trees. Reinforcing my assumption that the cleared section was a driveway. Turning back towards Elijah I jumped, finding him right next to me and my heart beat surged into a faster pace.

"Not planning to run were you?" He raised an eyebrow when I didn't answer immediately.

"No Elijah. I'm not." I confirmed, every bit honest as the tone of my voice.

I considered him for a moment as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Why aren't we-."

"Shhh." He cut me off distractedly.

"Don't shush me Eli-." Elijah instantly spun me and held my back to him with his arm across my waist. _His most frequented arm position. _His hand came up over my mouth and muffled my verbal complaints as I struggled. But after another insistent shush from him I settled. When convinced I was going to keep quiet he uncovered my mouth. He seemed serious and his body felt so tense. I was a little bit worried, because he was still acting so cold, even now that Jonas had left.

"Jonas' car has stopped." He murmured trailing off as if waiting to relay more information. I stayed silent. A single tone sounded from Elijah's right side. "Grab my phone please, quickly while I listen. Right pocket of my jacket. Open the message." I reached my arm around behind me to the front of Elijah's jacket. Reached into the pocket and grabbing the phone, as I tried to ignore whatever part of his body my hand brushed against. I quickly selected to read the new message and held it up in front of me so that we could both read it. It was a forwarded text from Jonas.

"_Witch side are you choosing? Kindred souls should not oppose. Lest the price be all of your woes." _

It confused me. It was like a riddle, but not. Just generally vague.

"Text back, Black Victoria." I did so as Elijah continued to hold me. Once sent I held the phone and waited for whatever was happening. Either Elijah to tell me I could speak, or for him to let me go. After a few minutes I felt Elijah's chest swell against my back and could hear him inhaling through his nose. "Mmmm," I felt more than heard the gravelly sound. "Your hair smells delicious." He said warmly. It was like he'd switched back to the Elijah I knew. I rolled my eyes as I waited silently, not sure if I was allowed to speak yet. It felt like five minutes had passed while I continued to wait. Turning a little in his hold and craning my neck the rest of the way to see his face. I tried to get permission to speak. Elijah's face was soft and he looked at me warmly. I raised my eyebrows in question and opened my mouth slightly indicating I wanted to speak. "Oh he's left. You can talk." He murmured.

"When did he leave?"

"About five minutes ago." Promptly I started to push myself away and out of his grasp. Which he released instantly.

"There was no need to restrain me." I criticised. "And you could have told me that _five minutes ago._" I said frowning.

"Must have slipped my mind." He appeared almost self conscious. Glaring, I handed him back the phone.

"What was that all about?" I crossed me arms over my chest as I waited for his explanation.

"It was from Klaus. He's been aware for quite some time that I'm working with a warlock. He also knows that the warlock is the father of one of his witches. So he has a certain amount of persuasive leverage which he has been trying to entice Jonas with. This is fore mostly, to prevent Jonas working with me. But Klaus would also find Jonas to be quite useful as he is an extremely powerful warlock. The text message itself uses _witch_ to imply Jonas' magical ability, as well as his daughter's. The rest pertains to-."

"If Jonas is to oppose his daughter, _his kin_, by working with you, then he may lose his daughter all together. Either because Jonas will die, or the daughter will be killed." I finished.

"Yes. Quickly picked up my love." The corners of his eyes wrinkled slightly as he looked down at me lovingly. Like he was making up for his cold expressionless behaviour while Jonas was here. As if I might have forgotten how much he _cared_ for me. I pursed my lips at the _his love_ reference.

"Would Jonas go to Klaus?"

"Anything is possible of a man in his predicament. It is difficult for him to be patient and comply with my plans when he could free his daughter much sooner if the sacrifice is performed."

"Then why can't we let Klaus perform the sacrifice?" I insisted. "It seems too risky to move me about for the rest of my life. Klaus will surely find me at some point." My tone of voice conveyed how ludicrous I thought the current circumstances were.

"It's not an option at the moment Elena. I will not send you to your death." He was adamant.

"Why not? I'm only going to die. _Everyone_ dies. Even you." I said harshly.

"Yes, but my death didn't mean the end of my life. I didn't take you from your home to protect you for a few _weeks._ I made a commitment to you, to your life and I intend to see it through. _This _through." _Here we go with our connection again. _"I am not handing you over to Klaus. Allowing you to take your place in the sacrifice goes against everything I feel for you. It's not an option."

"Ever?" I shot at him. He'd told Jonas it was a last resort. That if all else failed the sacrifice would be a means to an end. His eyes darkened as he stared at me. Knowing his answer was something I wouldn't like.

"Ever." He said quietly. My face fell blank and I just stared at him. _Poor Jonas. _

"Have you always been so heartless? That man thinks you're going to help him save his daughter!" I shouldn't have had any expectations of Elijah. I shouldn't care about what he does. But I couldn't help feel disappointed in him. "I thought so much better of you. You are kind and considerate. Understanding and generally treat me with care despite my reluctance to this _arrangement._ Jonas and his daughter are people just like me. What's the damn difference in extending yourself to help them? Surely you realise that the reason I even exist is far bigger than you and I." My tone of voice was so angry despite still being relatively calm. It wasn't like I _knew_ Jonas or Greta. And if Greta was dead it was no loss of mine, I'd never met the girl. But Elijah had dealings with Jonas. Surely that meant something?

Elijah's body language completely changed again. His facial expression was far too severe as his icy cold eyes shot daggers at me. Daggers that made my chest to ache, as though they scored my very being. I felt debased in his eyes. After all his affections and attentions. How he looked at me like I was so valuable. I never wanted it, but had grown used to it. After all, it had made me feel like I belonged a little. Now I didn't know what I was. But the nothingness in his eyes seemed reflective of exactly where I stood with him right now. I shouldn't care and it shouldn't bother me. But it did and it hurt. My fear of Elijah's behaviour while Jonas was here was nothing compared to how he was now. But I wasn't afraid of him. Petrified in front of him I feared myself. My mouth went dry and I couldn't stop myself from trembling beneath Elijah's gaze. My body wouldn't partake in my need to put some distance between myself and the man before me. As if I were glued to the spot I just couldn't budge. Instead my heart rate and breathing quickened while I stood immobile, suffocating in my panic. Finally Elijah spoke, softly and slowly. Articulating every single word with strenuous care. He was seething.

"You only just met the man and here you are trying to do what you can to reunite him with his daughter. I have known him for hundreds of years. I am _not_ heartless. I have priorities. And yes I value _you,_ over _everything_ and _everyone_ else. Even over a man I trust's daughter. You don't know the position I'm in. The weight of the decisions I make. You are naïve in these circumstances. You don't know Klaus. You don't even know Jonas. You've absorbed the information you've been told and you've found yourself an underdog to barrack for." Gradually finding control of my body I prepared to flee. Elijah's voice became raw as he finished his lecture as if it tortured him. "Your compassion is just _one_ of the things I love about you Elena. But you don't get to call the shots in this. There is a very real chance that his daughter is already dead in any case." I was on the edge of feeling. About to plummet into emotional chaos. I'd felt it building as Elijah spoke. Though he said he valued me over everything else, that wasn't the vibe I was picking up off him. His severe dictation wasn't necessarily outlining that I was wrong. He was simply angry with me and it made me feel like I'd let him down. But I shouldn't give a damn. Humiliation crept up on me as I became aware of how Elijah had come to affect me. I just wanted to hide away. Stepping around him I and made to go inside.

I was nothing in all of this. I had no control whatsoever. _Because of me, Elijah is in love. Because of me, Jonas has a chance to get his daughter back. Because of me Klaus has a chance to become invincible and cause havoc across the whole world. It was all me. My existence was nothing. I was here for the sacrifice. It was as simple as that. I could be used for some good, make something worthwhile out of my mere existence. But Elijah wasn't going to allow it. Instead, I was expected to play house and be okay with any continuing suffering that occurred while Elijah attempted to romance me. I couldn't do that. I couldn't live with myself. The man was callous. And I had come to care for him and who he was. What he thought even. It was obvious, otherwise I wouldn't feel so hurt right now. _I was angry with myself, that I'd found myself attached to someone so cruel.

Elijah grabbed my arm and turned me back into him. He no longer looked so cold and severe but it didn't ease an ounce of what I was feeling. When he caught my eyes with his own and saw my terror his expression broke and his jaw slackened in shock. Quickly shifting to look ashamed.

"Elena-." He rasped, concern silencing him.

"Let go of me! Leave me alone!" I yelled at him as I pulled back. He wouldn't let go and pulled me in close to him. His strong arms and dignified male scent enticing me to take shelter in him. But _he _was the problem. Not the solution.

"Elena-."

"No! Let go!" I cried hysterically. Struggling with all my might. I beat my fists against him, not knowing where I was hitting him. Just blindly assaulting him as I tried to get him to leave me alone. My anger at how he'd crept into my heart without my knowing spurring me on. But there was no escape from his vice-like hold. He wouldn't let go of me for even a moment.

"I'm sorry!" He seemed to plead. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I had no right. I reverted into how I used to be. Before you. I'm sorry I scared you. Please, I didn't-."

"Let go!" My face was contorted in an attempt to hold back the tears surfacing. While my chest ached with the betrayal of emotions I felt for Elijah that I hadn't even known. "Just leave me alone!" My strength was leaving me. My vocal and physical outburst draining me of energy. Energy I needed to hold back and keep all my emotions in check. I would not cry in front of him. I would not cry at all. I hated being affected by him.

"Elena. Please." He begged. "Please he said again. My legs no longer felt inclined to hold me up and I dropped to the ground as they folded beneath me. Elijah right with me having slowed my descent. I looked down to the concrete, which became Elijah's pants as he moved closer. I remained silent, breathing hard. One of Elijah's hands rubbing large soothing circles on my back, as his other hand cupped my jaw, trying to lift my gaze to his own. But I wasn't having a bar of it and turned my head sharply away each time he tried. Giving up he put his arms around my waist and shoulders and pulled me into his chest. I resisted before taking hold of the material of his suit and nestling my head against him. _Maybe he was the solution? _My ear picked up a singular beat in his chest and I found comfort in the sound despite it's fleeting presence. He continued to slowly rub my back for a good five minutes.

"I have no family." He spoke softly. Sadly. "I used to. They were all vampires, so it was expected that they and I would have endless time together. But Klaus took them from me. He hunted them down one by one and murdered them. Though I spent more time with my family than you have, you and I are alike in this loss. I have been so alone for so long. Never getting involved with women for cheap physical encounters, as even the most physical of relationships can result in attachment. I couldn't bear any more pain. That is until you, when I realised our bond. You and I signify a reason to risk my heart again. You are my family now. And as much as you want to deny it, I am a part of yours. I cannot lose another family member. The woman I love, no less. I will have no part in your demise and I will not stand for it. You are more precious than you realise." I relaxed in his embrace. He was warm and strong and everything that felt at peace during the nights as I slept. Elijah eased my warring emotions. They were bearable in his arms. _"Even the most physical of relationships can result in attachment." _I sighed. I could relate. Family was the most important thing to me. I hadn't let a moment slip away as I worked my way back into Jeremy and Jenna's lives. I couldn't not have them in my life.

"You're so strong." I said almost enviously into his chest. Not caring about how his material muffled my words. Now that he'd told me his motivations I could understand. He wasn't heartless. Deceiving Jonas wasn't exactly right. But sometimes doing the wrong thing is in fact right. "I'm sorry. I understand why you're doing what you're doing. I hate the fact that everything stems from my existence. But I understand. I never would have said what I did if you'd have told me about your family already. You're not heartless at all, just unbelievably strong."

"As are you sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head. No one would guess we'd been arguing moments earlier. We were a little too close for my liking in some ways, but it was okay. My chest no longer ached and my head was clear. I'd managed to rein in my tears before they fell and I knew he'd had something to do with it. "I'm sorry for my behaviour just now. I don't want you to be afraid of me Elena." _If only it was you I was afraid of and not myself. _Relieved that he'd thought my reaction to his anger was that he'd scared me, I went with it.

"Can you let go of me now? I'm hungry." I said sheepishly. Elijah's warm chuckle massaged my ears as his chest moved in time with his deep affirmation of humour.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAP 12:

Awkwardly I detached myself from Elijah and stood without looking at him. Not trusting myself to keep anything readable from my eyes. Elijah had this way of knowing exactly what was going on inside my head. If he thought he'd scared me, then I needed to act like that was the case. He was extremely receptive to my behaviours and facial expressions and had drawn on the littlest things in the past few weeks. Each time catching me of guard and when he felt inclined to, pointing it out. Despite the desire to run from him into the house I forced myself to walk casually back inside to organise myself some breakfast. Elijah stayed where he was and I had to make sure my curiosity didn't sway me to look back. _Just walk. _I guessed his mortification at my reaction to _the stakes_,as he saw them; had knocked him a little.

With my plate of toast with jam in one hand and a glass of juice in my other I walked back outside. Not intending to waste my bit of freedom though Elijah had remained outside. He was still sitting where I'd left him looking to be deep in thought. I dropped down onto the grass to sit cross-legged about ten metres away from him and started on my toast. Chewing over everything in my mind as I did my breakfast. This whole situation was a mess. Even more so than I'd already thought. It wasn't just about the affect being a doppleganger on my life. While I could respect Elijah's motivations, I found it difficult to just allow him to continue as he was. I felt like I should be doing something. Even if it was worthless. On the other hand at least I now knew the time frame I should expect to be with Elijah for. _My whole life._ If Klaus never found me as Elijah and I kept moving around, at least the change in scenery would always be very refreshing. But I didn't want to spend my life with Elijah. He was toxic. I'd been here for a few weeks and had inadvertently developed some sort of attachment to the man. _Vampire._ The thought of spending years with him was incredibly daunting. I didn't want to feel what I was. Who _knows_ what might happen over months and years? I wondered about aging if I spent my life with him. At some point I would become an old woman, while he kept his good looks. Not that it mattered how a couple looked. Reminded of how Elijah gazed at me lovingly, the thought of him giving that sort of doting attention to an elderly woman was extremely odd. _Hang on. A couple? Not happening! _Stealing a glance behind me to Elijah, where he sat further along the side of the house I caught him looking at me and jerked my head away.

"How do you live with the decisions you make Elijah? It's not like you have to carry the guilt for a hundred years at best, then you die and the memory is no more. You have to live with your choices for eternity." I wondered aloud without looking at him. I wasn't being judgemental. I was genuinely interested as I took another bite from my toast.

"I don't. There's always reminders of what I've done or seen. Much like the suggestiveness that every time I drink blood I'm killing another in order to live. While technically I feed on blood. The reality is that I digest life. And the amount of life I take grows with every person's life I end."

"Is that why you drink from blood doner bags?"

"Yes. It's also convenient and far more peaceful than the screams." I knew he wasn't just referring to the discomfort to his ears.

"Is fresh blood better?" I offered.

"It tastes better, certainly. Bagged blood is often stagnate. Which is probably another reason I enjoy eating human food. To give me something pleasing to savour." I hesitated before my next aloud wondering at the state of his conscious.

"So do you just forget the things that guilt you?" I said almost inaudibly.

"No." I could hear the grimace in his voice before I turned and saw it on his face. He looked off into the distance instead of looking at me. It seemed so unlike him and I knew he had a hard time dealing with everything about his life. "I accept everything about my existence. From my eating habits to the decisions regarding you. I'm not ashamed of any of it." Honestly saturated his statement. "While I can't allow myself to dwell on the things I've done or am doing. I can't forget anything, nor escape it. But I wouldn't want to. If I did I would be a vampire with a similar personal character to Klaus'. The best way to deal with the things I'm not proud of is to ignore the _details._ Like not reviewing each incident in first person. Or perhaps not recognising the names of my victims." He said flatly. "I don't mean for that to come out insensitive and unfeeling. As if everyone is an object, with no identity. The human brain has interesting ways in which it deals with traumas. Dismissing the details _works_ for me." We fell silent and I eventually looked away.

"Is there nothing that can be done for Jonas and Greta?" He didn't answer straight away.

"Like I said Elena. There's nothing I'm _willing_ to do. I have gone over Jonas' situation many times, revisited possibilities that may have seemed more plausible as time went on and elements in this mess changed. It wasn't an easy decision to deceive him." Elijah's tone was so soft I was surprised I heard it with how far apart we sat.

"I know." I said immediately. I did know. Elijah wasn't the impulsive type. Not that he wasn't unpredictable. But he was sensible and thought things through. Having spent some time with him, I believed that he wasn't one to slip up.

I continued to eat in silence. The mood didn't exactly propel a flowing conversation.

"What did your text back to Jonas mean? _Black Victoria_."

"I let him know that we'll be moving onto another residence soon. As a precaution in case Klaus has Jonas under surveillance. The timing of some of his texts messages from Klaus have gradually become more than coincidental. The last one Jonas received while in transit to a meeting with me a few weeks ago. Today's being extremely close to our most recent meeting, I find it more than suspicious. So on the side of caution we'll be leaving soon. It could be two days from now or two weeks. By sending it now, should anyone _else _read the text there's less chance of them timing their surveillance of the residence correctly with when we will be there. That is _if _they understand it's meaning in the first instance."

"It's not a ship is it?" I asked grimly. Dry land was where I was most comfortable. But I'd heard of many ships with _Victoria_ in their names.

"No." He chuckled.

"Your text was in code also." I concurred.

"Yes."

"Meaning?" I turned to look at him.

"It's a surprise." I looked away again and rolled my eyes.

"Surprises are overrated." I got up and headed back inside to organise myself some more toast.

When I returned to my previous spot on the grass with more food Elijah came and sat next to me. I stiffened instinctively and saw his momentary hesitance when I did so. But he followed through to mimic how I was sitting, leaving a metre between us. I was more uncomfortable near him than usual. The awkwardness seemed to settle thickly over me and I became increasingly self conscious about the noise of chewing my toast. _Get a grip on yourself! _I had to behave normally or he would pick up on something. He could read me incredibly well. Sometimes voicing exactly what I was feeling and in most cases, things I didn't _want_ himto know. I hadn't yet decided wether it was worse or better when he kept his observations to himself. If I could keep it together and act as if all was well, perhaps I'd be able to ignore what I'd been confronted with earlier. It would be a start to getting this_ bizarreness_ to go away. Maybe it was slight Stockholm Syndrome. I'd been stuck with only Elijah for nearly a month. Maybe that's all it was. Not _all _it was of course. Stockholm Syndrome isn't something to take lightly. Ultimately I didn't care _what _it was. I didn't want it at all. Deep down I knew it wasn't Stockholm though. I'd been drawn to Elijah the night I met him. I just didn't expect to have any real emotional connection. Regardless of the bond between Elijah and myself, I was stubborn and nothing should be developing at all. I'd been so sure that nothing would come of this situation. Despite constantly remembering our intimacy in my room that night.

"Can I do anything to put you at ease around me?"

"Pardon?" I asked as he disturbed me from my thoughts.

"I don't want you to fear me. Your avoidance, nor your lack of eye contact with me has gone unnoticed and you're incredibly tense. Please know that I would never hurt you. My behaviour was particularly cold, but that was coming through from my own inner turmoil. My frustration was bent inwards at myself, not you. It's all relative to the position I'm in. I wouldn't never become physical towards you." I swallowed hard not looking at him. Instead looking out at the thick vegetation where some birds were alternating among the branches of a tree. "Is there anything I can do, to prove this?" He wanted to make it up to me. To get us back on par. More impertinent, he'd noticed my change in behaviour. His damn concerned tone didn't help me at all. While he wanted to absolve himself, he was more worried about me than what I thought of him. It was touching. It was unwelcome. It was infuriating. I shouldn't think it sweet at all.

"Uh. No, I don't think so." I started hesitantly.

"Do you think I would cause you harm?"

"I don't know." Making sure to add some wariness to my voice.

"Okay. Do you trust that I will not force myself onto you sexually?" The awkwardness as he said _sexually_ crawled all over my skin. But I _had_ come to trust his word.

"Yes." Came my blunt reply.

"Do you think that you could extend that trust-." This conversation was starting to really agitate me.

"Look. Do we have to talk about this?"

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" He asked almost surprised.

"Perhaps."

"Why?" _What does he mean why. Does it matter why? _

"Because it is?" My tone impatient.

"Will you please look at me? I can't tell what you're thinking when you keep ignoring me like you are."

"Good. Because what I'm thinking happens to be private." I said hotly still looking away. Elijah's hand came up under my chin and he tried to direct my head to turn towards him. "Don't. Touch me." I nearly growled inflecting how serious my request was and grasped his wrist as I pulled my head away from him. Falling back onto the grass as I over balanced gracefully. He moved with me obviously not wanting to be too forceful with my head and neck, but then swiftly manoeuvred himself to straddle my hips. Yet again I was lying stiffly on my back beneath him. _Perhaps he wants to remove the robe this time? Why did he have to get so close!_ Knowing he'd pin me down if I struggled I gave Elijah a dark glare and turned my head to the right so I didn't have to look at him.

In my peripheral vision I could see the muddled expression on his face. Concern, interest and loss combined as he looked down at me.

"Look at me." I ignored him. "Please?" His sounded hurt at my resistance to him. The tone in his voice persuading me to look back to see that he was okay. Thankfully I rejected the notion.

"Get. Off." I said through gritted teeth. Even more angry at myself for worrying that I'd hurt his feelings.

"Once you look at me." He waited patiently. I imagined he wasn't there at all and relaxed for the long haul. I could see myself lying here for hours. I don't know how long I lay beneath him, but he obviously decided he was waiting for nothing. "Very well." His left hand slid up beneath my right cheek and I craned my neck to the left away from it. Only his right hand caught my left cheek and he stilled my head so my face was directed at his. _Now I'll fight_. I lashed out slapping him across his left cheek with my right palm. When I directed another toward him Elijah caught my wrist, a shocked expression on his face.

"Get off, get off, get off!" I pushed at his chest with my remaining free arm, pulled at his wrists to free myself, and tried to kick my legs about. While keeping my gaze away from Elijah's eyes, I still noticed his confusion. I took stock in the bit of freedom my head had despite not getting loose from him. "This is hardly going to entice me to trust your word!" I spat with my head turned to my right. "If anything this will make me _more _afraid of you!" Elijah's other hand closed around my left wrist then and both my hands were placed above my head on the grass. The position forcing Elijah to lean down on me. As his face came closer I turned my head back and forth but he angled his forearms against my collar bone so they became set each side of my head keeping it still. His breath was ghosting my neck and our chests made contact with each heavy intake of breath I took. _Great. _I thought resentfully. Despite the terror building within me again I glared at him furiously and clenched my jaw.

"I don't think-." He bit back at me before stopping himself and continuing with his voice lower and his tone softer. "I don't think it's me you're afraid of Elena."

"Shows what you _think._"

"You're not acting fearful of me. You're acting troubled and distressed. And yet, terrified as well. Why it that?"

"Stress?" I answered impatiently. "All three could stem from the stresses of fearing for your life you know!"

"No." He chuckled. "That's not what your heartbeat is telling me."

"How about you listen to what _I'm saying_ instead? Better yet, why not listen and take _my _word for what it is?" I said angrily. _My damn body. That damn over-observant vampire._

"I'm listening to _everything _my love-."

"_I am not your love!_"I yelled. It really wasn't true. Who was I to tell someone who they could and could not love? As soon as the words left my mouth I groaned in frustration. "Just leave me alone." I said softly.

"I'm worried about you. So until I know why you're so wound up and aggressive, I won't leave you alone." I rolled my eyes. "That kind of behaviour just proves why I should be concerned. You're not disrespectful like that. Even slapping me is out of character for you. It was like you were saying '_how dare you' _when you struck me. But I didn't do anything. Apart from restrain you, which I've done before without you acting this way. You were hardly taking offence. So what did I do?" There was only silence as he expected me to answer. "There must be something. Did Jonas say something to distress you?"

"No. Jesus Elijah, just leave it! So I'm out of character. Whoopdidoo! Perhaps it's the new me?" My nose tingled and face reddened with the threat of tears at the double meaning. _The new me? Someone who lets a vampire into her heart?_ The ache in my chest returned. Drawing my lips slightly into my mouth to bite down on them I repeated a kind of chant in my mind. _Don't you dare care about him. Don't you dare acknowledge anything. _He studied my eyes, my face and even my jaw for a few excruciating minutes. I saw his eyes widen in awe and I thought the game was up. He'd figured it out. He would say it out loud and it would all seem painfully real. No longer locked away in my mind. _In my heart. _I lost my grip on everything and Elijah broke through my eyes again. My stomach lurched as I realised he would see everything. _Soul mates? More like soulreader. _The slightest smile found it's way across his mouth but it didn't last as it morphed into a troubled expression.

"Elena." His voice was soft and raw as he looked down at me sympathetically. "You feel something for me. Don't you?" I remained silent and cast my eyes down to look at his jacket hanging down onto my body. "Elena?"

"Yes. I feel something. I feel betrayed. I don't feel myself. I feel pain. Because it hurts. _You_ hurt me Elijah. Is that what you want to hear? So you can be smug and gloat about it?" I answered bluntly.

"No. Not at all. I know it hurts. That's the last thing I want to do to you Elena. But it seems this is the path our bond is taking. This is how you're going to adjust to feeling again."

"I don't _want_ to feel! Our _bond _has certain aspects that seem very similar to _fate._ Like it can't be defied. I make my own choices in life. I don't want this one taken from me!"

"I know." Elijah said sadly. "I know. It can't be defied. But I for one am no longer resentful of that fact. I struggled as you are now. I moved through it. You will too." He released my wrists and stroked his fingers down the side of my face to my hairline. "It will get better."

"How can it _possibly _get better. I don't know how this came about in the first place. Sure, you're respectful, kind and considerate. Dignified, caring and handsome as well." A slight smirk played across his face as I voiced some of his qualities. "Don't smirk. It's true. I _have _noticed. But I've called myself off before, whenever I've found anything attractive about other males. But I didn't even get a chance to do that with _you. _You snuck up on me and I don't appreciate that at all." I was proud of the fact that I'd still kept my tears reined back. But it was getting increasingly hard to keep them in check.

"I know. I'm sorry. Obviously I hurt your feelings before." He leaned down and kissed my forehead before getting up off me. When I was released enough I scooted backwards on my hands and feet not caring if I flashed him and got up and ran away from him. Around the farther side of the house and didn't stop until I reached the thickly growing trees. Sitting down and facing the trees I knew he'd hear me, but I cried anyway. Simply breaking down. I felt so embarrassed and flustered. Humiliated and violated by my own emotions. As I cried distraughtly my sobbing died off as short harsh breaths that scarcely filled my lungs took over. I wasn't much of a crier anyway. My crying usually consisted of chronically leaking eyes. No wailing or body trembling. This felt so foreign. I began to hyperventilate and lay down on my side, curling up into the foetal position to try and find some form of comfort as my breathe escaped me. I'd never really panicked before. But here I was, on the verge of breaking as my warring emotions continued to leave me so unguarded and raw. I hated it. Wether I passed out from a lack of oxygen, or simply cried myself into exhaustion I eventually dosed off. Waking now and then only to take refuge in sleep again.

The sun had moved quite a way across the sky when I next woke. I was being shaken gently from a strong hand on my shoulder. _Elijah. _Opening my eyes I looked up over my shoulder to see Elijah kneeled behind my back. He curved his arm over my side and placed a plate of pasta with sauce on the grass in front of my body. He then retracted his arm before repeating the movement and putting a glass of water down next to the plate. Silently he repeated the last two movements to place the book I'd been reading, on the other side of the plate. Finally he reached over my side again with a fork in his hands gesturing for me to take it from him. I looked at him miserably and bit my bottom lip before taking the fork from him. Our fingers brushing at the exchange. Elijah then stood and without a word walked back toward the house and around the corner. He was well out of sight when a softly spoken thank you left my lips. I knew the fact that he didn't just leave the fork on the plate was deliberate. While he didn't push any conversation, physical contact or analysis, he did instigate interaction between us, no matter how minimal.

I spent the rest of the day outside reading the book. Only going inside to use the toilet or get myself something to eat or drink. I would pass Elijah when inside, but he didn't accost me in any way. I knew he was watching me though. That night instead of watching tv then being wrestled into the bedroom I went to my floor shortly after eating dinner and read for a while before settling down to sleep. I don't know when Elijah came to bed but my slumber was disturbed when I felt movement. Opening my eyes I found myself held against Elijah's hard chest with his strong arms across my back and beneath my knees.

"Do you have to keep doing this?" I enquired sleepily looking up at him.

"Always." He whispered and placed me in the bed before sliding in beside me. Sighing I turned into him and placed my head on his chest before drifting off.

The next three days turned out much the same. I spent my time outside as far away from Elijah as I thought he'd allow and read my book. When I finished it he helped me rummage through one of the spare rooms of storage for another, but that was the extent of our interactions. I watched tv with him on the third night and when nine thirty came I walked in and settled myself on the floor. It hadn't escaped my attention that Elijah hadn't locked the bedroom door since the day Jonas had visited. I vaguely wondered one night if this was some sort of reward. Like I was some pet receiving positive reinforcement for good behaviour.

Four days after Elijah had told Jonas where we'd be relocating to, he was to be out all day conducting business. We'd gradually got back to speaking and co-existing like we had been before my _emotional let-down_ as I liked to refer to it. I thought it had everything to do with sleeping in the same bed as him. The physical just kept drawing on the emotional. It was frustrating, but I did prefer the lack of tension now.

"Is there anything you'd like me to pick up while I'm out?" Elijah enquired.

"Chocolate?" I volunteered. Elijah smiled.

"You're very low maintenance for a female. _Some_ of your gender can be rather demanding. It's endearing to see your lack of interest for carnal things. It is becoming of you." He was complimenting me. But compliments have never really had much affect on me. Something he'd probably noticed in the time we'd been together. I'd always brush them off.

"Yeah. That's me. Low maintenance. I know what's really important in this world. So I don't pretend anything otherwise."

"That's a wise outlook"

"Probably similar to yours. We have certain _similarities_ which have shaped our thinking after all." I implied our loss of family.

"Mmm." He agreed, considering me carefully because I'd just acknowledged something personal between us. I rolled my eyes and he smirked.

"Weren't you leaving?" I reminded.  
>"Yes, yes. Now. I need you to stay inside the house. Please do not pass over any threshold to go outside."<p>

"Why not?"

"Because if any vampires come to collect you they cannot get inside to do so. You are safest inside the house.

"So movies and books are correct in that vampires have to be _invited _inside?"

"Yes. So you'll stay _inside_?" He was worried about leaving me home alone. I felt inclined to put him at ease so answered honestly.

"Yes Elijah. I'll stay inside. Should I, uh, do anything if anyone does turn up?"

"Stay inside."

"Yes I know _that. _But-."

"_Stay_ _inside._" His tone more serious.  
>"Alright. I hear you." I raised my hands in surrender of doing anything other than staying inside.<p>

"Good." He moved closer and thread his fingers in amongst my hair as his hand moulded against the back of my head while he kissed my forehead. I didn't tense. I'd grown more and more used to it. "See you tonight sweetheart."

"Bye." Again he walked in towards our bedroom and disappeared. I didn't bother snooping around to see how he'd left. But I did find it even more odd now that he could use the doors.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAP 13:

The day went by slowly and I lounged around watching tv most of the time. I felt at a bit of a loss as to what to do. There was also a hint of loneliness but I soon cast it aside, because the notion was ridiculous. I couldn't _miss _Elijah. Besides I was independent and had been constantly alone back in Mystic Falls. Life in this house had become rather boring. Sure in the beginning being here sort of seemed like a holiday. _A really twisted one. _But I didn't do anything with my days. My annoyance at this was really starting to fester and make me a bit bitter. Something I hadn't realised it until I'd been truly alone today. At four o'clock I decided I'd see what was in the cupboard in the way of baking ingredients. I found that it was stocked well enough for me to bake a chocolate cake from a recipe that I knew. I got to work and after allowing it to cool, was icing it when Elijah returned home. Or at least I'd thought he'd returned home. I called out "Hi." But there was no reply. It was strange, because it felt like he was home. _It felt like he was home. What does that feel like exactly? _I looked around casually, but no one was here. I got back to icing the cake, and after five minutes Elijah's voice sounded behind me.

"Evening Elena."

"Evening." I felt him come up behind me to look over my shoulder at what I was doing.

"You baked this?"

"No. A vampire came and dropped it off for me. I'm guessing it has poisoned apples in it." I replied smartly. I could almost feel the chuckle that left Elijah's mouth he was standing so close to me. "Of course I baked it. How else would it get here?"

"Well. You told me that your cooking skills aren't all that accomplished." I laughed. Turning my head and smiled at him. He looked a little taken aback by it and I quickly returned my attention to the cake.

"Yes, that's cooking. But I'm a decent baker."

"I see. I suppose you won't be needing the chocolate I brought home for you then since you'll get your chocolate fix from the cake." He teased lightly. I laughed.

"Don't you dare hold the chocolate hostage. You can never have too much. Well, you _can _but not everyone's body goes into a meltdown from all the sugar." I could feel him still standing behind me when I'd finished icing.

"You're so beautiful." Me murmured next to my ear.

"You don't need to try and flatter me to eat some of my cake." I could feel the slight tension in Elijah as it filled the pause in our conversation.

"I'm not. I'm making an observation. Much like the other times I've complimented you. Surely you're aware of all my appreciative comments you simply cast aside, like my opinion is worth nothing. When you and I know full well, you care about what I think." I sighed.

"If you expect me to swoon over some comments, you're sorely mistaken Elijah." I said blandly before moving away to rinse the bowl I'd made icing in. When I turned away from the sink he was leaning against the bench watching me. I raised my eyebrows at him impatiently. Ge_t on with it. I know you wont simply drop this now you've started._

"But you don't show any appreciation of them either. When I tell you something, wether it's about your appearance, your personality, or something you're experiencing I mean every word. All these things are a part of you, they're elements of who you are that I love." I looked away at the mention of the 'L' word. "You don't value yourself Elena. And you won't allow me to value you either. It isn't hard to accept-." I communicated with my hand for him to stop as I cut him off.

"What are you doing?" I asked tersely.

"What do you mean?"

"This _I don't value myself_ rubbish. I hardly disrespect myself for one thing. I'm healthy, don't do drugs or anything like that. I _value _myself thank you very much. Just because I don't go all mushy because someone says something nice about me means nothing. Besides. What am I _supposed_ to do? Say _thank_ _you_ when you say I'm beautiful when my appearance is basically just a chance combination of attractive genes in my DNA. It's not like I'm dressing up in any presentable way that I've gone to any effort to look nice or anything, so I'm not going to take any credit for it." I moved towards the lounge.

"Do you think that when I compliment you as being beautiful that I am always referring to you in a shallow way? You _are _physicallybeautiful. Incomparably. But just now, how you were smiling, happy with having done something with your day despite the conditions. It was beautiful to see you happy. Laughing at something I said. Your aura was beautiful. _You_ were, _are _beautiful." Elijah had walked over towards me as he spoke. I couldn't help the frown I wore despite understanding where he was coming from. The fact that I had laughed at his suggestion of withholding the chocolate seemed to be something a soft spot with him. _Great. More meaningful events for him to ponder._ "Well?" He asked?

"Well? What?"

"Are you going to accept my compliment or not?" He moved closer again and I moved so the lounge was between us. His eyes shone with humour.

"Fine! I conceded exasperatedly before changing my tone to murmur a thank you.

"Was that so hard? I bit my bottom lip and gave one brisk shake of my head. Elijah moved closer again.

"And when I tell you that you're beautiful physically, you _can _accept that. The fact that you respect yourself, means that you aren't allowing your appearance to display signs of drug use, for example. Therefore, you _are_ making an effort with your appearance. Simply looking after yourself maintains your beauty." He continued to step slowly towards me.

"Stop. Just stop that."

"Stop what?" He asked innocently with a charming smirk on his face.

"You know bloody well what!" He smiled and sat on the lounge. I glared at him.

"One step forward. Two steps back." He mused interestedly as he searched my face.

"Pardon?"

"You. Every time you take a step closer to me. _Figuratively._ You withdraw again." He paused. "Someday you'll come to trust in me Elena," he began. "To believe me on face value. I will wait you out. Those walls of yours will come down and you will eagerly accept my love for you. You'll no longer be so desperate to guard your affections towards me. I'm a very patient man. I'll wait for you. Forever, if that's what it takes. For you to love me as I love you." Elijah's eyes appeared to shine for a moment, as if envisioning the end result of keeping me captive."

"I haven't got _forever._" I said shrugging. I moved back to the kitchen and made a grilled cheese sandwich for my dinner. I wished he didn't have to keep subtly pushing at this _thing _between us. I'd acknowledged that I was feeling something, but that didn't mean I was going to act on it. No matter how appealing he was, or how amazing it was to have kissed him. Despite the two incidents that had occurred in my room before Elijah brought me here weeks ago. The memory of how his lips had felt on mine hadn't left me. One would think that the warmth and sensations would have faded since there hadn't been a re-occurrence. But it hadn't. It was enough to drive me mad really. Especially when Elijah's facial expressions incorporated the slightest movement of his lips as a fine but powerful detail to what he was thinking. Sometimes less was more with Elijah.

When I went to bed, I went to bed. It seemed like nothing at all to slip beneath the covers. As if to gloat Elijah appeared at the doorway and leant against the frame. I turned over to look at him.

"Did you want something?" I asked uninterested. But he just stared at me.

"Just wanted to see this for myself. After a month of you going to sleep on the floor, it's a nice change." The look in his eyes was knowing. He bit down on his bottom lip as he continued to look at me. I turned over so I wouldn't have to look at him. He was reading me. It was so aggravating.

"Please stop looking at me like you know me." I said casually with a hint of spite.

"But I do know you."

"Good for you. Are you going to leave, or at least leave me in peace?" He didn't answer and I soon heard the shower start up in the en suite. When he was finished in the en suite I tried not to look too interestedly at him as he walked in his bath robe to the draws. I realised he was the perfect predator. Who knew if he had a certain _taste_ when selecting people to feed from, but his attractiveness with an understated element of sexy would draw _any _woman. Suspicion could be easily avoided as well. Sure he could and perhaps did just compel people to dissuade suspicion. But Elijah mostly behaved human, so I didn't think he'd want to flaunt his superiority over others. Unless it was necessary. And really. No one _expects_ the handsome gentleman with charm to be the person who murdered their son or daughter. Not that I imagined vampires would hang around after they've killed. After dressing in the walk-in-robe Elijah turned off the lights before slid into the other side of the bed. I kept my eyes shut and tried to relax the tension in my eyelids. The unnerving feeling of being watched made me want to screw my eyes shut. I ended up opening them, shooting a glare at Elijah and turning over so I could go to sleep without feeling so obviously watched. Or could stop him looking at my face as I tried to sleep. I managed to relax and dozed off. As I eased into a light slumber fingers ran slowly through the length of my hair behind me. The gentle but brief caresses running across my scalp, before the less tactile feel of fingers ran against individual hairs. It was a barely there yet intensely soothing feeling. I sighed and fell into deep sleep.

I woke up alone in our bed. _Our bed?_ It was still dark, but a gentle light filtered into the room. Elijah's side of the bed had the covers thrown back which had come to rest a little on my side. Not that he kept to his side. He was always as close to me as possible. As sleepiness left me I realised the light was from somewhere in the rest of the house. I glanced at the bedside clock to see it was one am. Easing the covers off me and getting out of bed, I immediately noticed the much colder than usual air that met my skin to cover it in goose pimples. It was strange because Elijah usually had the air conditioning on for me, due to the lack of clothes. I didn't see any reason for him to reduce the temperature further. Slowly I crept out into the hall. As I made my way to the open living area of the house I saw that the glow was coming from an outside light. And a sliding door was wide open. The source of the cool air. I wondered if Elijah'd gone for a walk. Or had ventured out quickly to get himself more blood, thinking I wouldn't notice his absence. But I thought him leaving the door wide open was odd.

"Elijah?" I called softly within the house. I was going to walk around the house to check if he was inside. But I knew he'd have heard me and if he was in the house would have answered me. So I made my way to the open door. I stood in the doorway and looked out. Still no sign of Elijah. Perhaps he was wanting some time alone with himself. He might just be out in the yard, but in case he wasn't I noted that I shouldn't go outside. Turning in the door frame to head back to bed I stopped in my tracks as a voice sounded from the darkness. I knew instantly that it wasn't Elijah's.

"Oh, don't stop there my lovely. Continue for at least one revolution. Let me see you." Came a silky drawl from behind me. Accented by what I guessed was British heritage. The voice was male, and the lack of familiarity sent shivers up my spine. I spun around startled by whoever had spoken, but was met with only darkness. "Beautiful. You are a _welcome_ sight to my eyes." I heard soft chuckling, and I squinted to try and see past the lit up area and into the darkness more. My heart picking up it's pace I moved my arm to slide the door closed.

Before I'd even touched it a man had appeared before me. I jumped and my stomach sank. For him to have appeared that quickly he had to be a vampire. I wondered if this was one of Klaus' henchmen that Elijah had warned me of the previous day. I wasn't going to panic. It would be useless to do so. But my heart kicked it's speed up a notch in my chest.

"And what's your name my lovely?" Questioned the uninvited vampire as he looked me over. I became re aware of my lack of clothing at that moment and followed through my earlier movements. Sliding the door shut and moving to where I wouldn't be seen, breathing a sigh of relief. For I new I was safe in here. Locking the door wasn't necessary. Even if I did he could easily rip the door open again. But because he hadn't been invited in, that wouldn't be happening. "Awww." He drawled. "Now that's a little anti-social of you, don't you think? Why not invite your guest in? It's cold outside. But I don't need to tell you that." I could hear the smirk on his face then. "Your, beautiful body knows how cold it is out here. Or were you reacting to my presence?" He chuckled again. I felt a little sick to my stomach then. When I'd got out of bed the goosebumps that raced over my skin had been accompanied by my nipples standing out through the material of my nighty. As I sat down on the lounge he began speaking to me again.

"Well if you're not going to invite me in, it seems I'll have to invite myself." Came his voice again, conveying ease. He opened the door then and stepped inside before swiftly closing it again. So quickly that I'd have been amazed that the glass hadn't broken, if this stranger wasn't now inside the house. His voice dripped with fake sadness as he spoke again. "I had hoped you'd be more hospitable though." He pouted his bottom lip out then in mock sadness. His eyes gleaming as he caught sight of me.

Gasping I'd jumped up from the lounge, immediately moving away from the him.

"How? You-! But-." I stammered, trying to increase the distance between us as he continued towards me. He shouldn't have been able to get in. I hadn't invited him in. Oh, this was not good. I wished I knew where Elijah was.

"So the cat hasn't got your tongue, my sweet?" He said smiling. I darted away and headed for the hallway only to be cut off my him. I backed away from him quickly into something firm, and I made to leap forward again. But his arms caught my waist and pulled me swiftly backwards into him. So quickly and with such force that I was a little winded. It took me a few moments to suck air back into my lungs. Once I did, I fought. Adrenaline coursing through me. I looked on the time I'd been here with Elijah as practice. Not dwelling on the fact that he always one during our physical disagreements. I was never one to give up without a fight. No matter my chances of success. Struggling in his hold, I stomped on his feet, and kicked back at his legs.

"Let go! Help! Help me, somebody!" I screamed over and over. I was pretty sure Elijah had brought me to a secluded location. But maybe the universe would be kind to me and have someone around to hear me and help.

"Shhh. Settle down there." He breathed. "Oh you are a _fighter_ aren't you?" His voice deepening in it's drawl. "Oh how I _love_ that. We're going to get along just _fine._" I continued to struggle. But even the adrenaline coursing through my veins wasn't going to keep me fighting forever. My body needed to rest. I couldn't go on continuously. Breathing heavily I stood, his arms keeping me still. I half slumped against him while trying to keep even a millimetre of distance between his front and my back.

"There you go. Just _relax._" He cooed mockingly. "Now. How about you show me to the bedroom?"

"No."

"No? Oh I think you can do better than that. After all, I can do a quick search of the house's layout and find it myself. All before you get a chance to move. But I'd like this to be a _shared_ _experience._ Going solo is always efficient. But it's much more enjoyable when I don't know _everything._" I did not want to know what the _shared experience_ was going to be. But since he had an interest in the bedroom I had an pretty good idea. I'd be kidding myself right now if I thought I wouldn't find out soon either way.

"Find it yourself." I spat.

"Oh no. You can do better than that. I can't compel you to show me. But that lessens the fun in any case. Instead. How about, you tell me where the bedroom is, or I kill you?" He tone threatening enough without the hot breath I felt on the side of my neck. Apparently he didn't think I was informed of my _importance_ to a certain vampire.

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid to die." I said strongly.

"Is that _so?_" He practically purred. "Not concerned about all you'll leave behind? All that you love, the things you never will have done?"

"Nope." I replied. The honesty in my voice cutting through.

"Hmm. Very odd for a human to be so _carefree._" His voice trailing off, as one of his hands began trailing up from my waist and fondled my right breast.

"Get your hands off me." I said, practically spitting poison. Struggling again. I gripped his forearm with my hands to pry his groping hand from my chest. His arm was immovable. It was bizarre how much strength and force he was using to keep his hand on my breast, yet his touch wasn't heavy at all.

"You have _quite_ the figure, my dear. But I'm forgetting. What's your name sweetheart?"

"What's it to you?" I shot back. My struggle waning again.

"Are you always this resentful towards others? You don't even know me, yet you've no intention of holding your tongue. _Now_ that It's waggling." He chuckled.

"Your actions so far speak plenty about who you, _are-_"

"Klaus." He interjected. Just the name sent a jolt through my heart. "Now tell me your name."

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Then, no name" I said stubbornly.

Klaus laughed heartily then. Glad I was amusing someone I thought dejectedly. As his laughter died down his groping hand returned to hold my waist and he brought his face down closer to the side of my neck. My ears picked up the sound of him inhaling and I knew he was sniffing me. I stopped my pitiful struggling.

"Get it over with. Bite. Drink. Drain." I invited matter of factly.

"All in good time." He paused. "Elena." His voice trailing off the end of my name. I stiffened. How had he come to know my name, I wondered?

"Yes." He hissed. "Your mind gave you away dear."

"So, what? You can read minds mind? Only your talent is reading the name tags of minds. How cute." I bit back.

Klaus growled and spun me around to crush me against him. His arms like a vice on my lower back. It happened so quickly I was immediately dizzy and unintentionally held onto his shoulders to steady myself. Squeezing my eyes shut.

"You may want to think over the things you say, _before_ you say them. Elena." He hissed.

"Oh?" I began, eyes still shut. I could feel the slight smile that crept onto my face at having struck a nerve. "That's not really my _style._ Besides, judging by your reaction, I was only speaking the _truth?_" I paused and grabbed at straws before continuing. "But I suppose you have the world think you can delve deep into their minds, and read their _every_ thought. Me and my _waggling _tongue could set them all straight. You wouldn't want anyone to let others know that you aren't actually the big bad wolf they believe." I said, letting my inner bitch out and opening my eyes. Removing my hands from his arms I looked forward to how what I said would bother him. I was met with his severely set features and cold eyes as he looked at me long and hard. I laughed inwardly. _Ohhh. I was right. His mind-reading trick is about as impressive as dirt._

"Hmm. Well. You'll find out how _big_ and _bad_ I am, beautiful. Just be _patient._ You'll find out _a lot _along the way." He said coldly with debilitating slowness. Dread weighed my stomach down, as my heart rate picked up a little. _What was he insinuating by big?_ I'd been keeping myself calm so far. But the longer I was here with Klaus, the less than optimistic I started to feel. "There it is." Klaus said, smiling down at me gleefully. "It's just the smallest amount. Your eyes are so beautiful with fear in them." _Damn._ I'd been so in control so far. I'd be stupid not to fear him. But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear. Apparently I wasn't doing a good job of it. Unless he was bluffing. I had to keep a level head. Panicking would get me no-where. So I kept my gaze steady and my mouth shut. "So... About that bedroom?" He asked again. Smirking.

My face blank, my mouth shut, I casually lowered my gaze and looked at nothing in particular.

"It will be better for you in the long run if you'd just show me." I ignored him and kept myself focused on nothing and everything at the same time. I felt a hand of Klaus's come up to stroke my neck. Gliding his thumb over my carotid artery. I continued to ignore him. Moving his hand he lifted my chin upwards. I kept my line of sight over to the side, just ignoring this whole situation. In my peripheral vision I saw his face coming closer, closer. Much too close and felt him press his lips to mine. I brought my hand up and slapped him across his cheek. Or that's what I planned. But he kept his lips on mine, and his head didn't give to the force of my hand. It was like smacking my hand against a brick wall. The force I'd mustered up especially for him inflicted itself on my own hand.

"Gahh!" I gasped out, tears springing to my eyes. I wrenched my head away from his as I reacted to the pain in my hand. Only for a moment before Klaus' hand came up behind my head and joined our mouths again as he plunged his tongue inside. Having been granted access from my open mouthed reaction to pain. As I fought against him, I reined my threatening tears back in. Riding the waves of pain in my hand as it settled into a sharp intensity. Klaus' tongue searched my mouth, wrestling with my tongue. I tried pushing against his chest with my uninjured hand to no avail.

I didn't like it. But I decided it was my only option and began responding to Klaus' mouth with my own. When I leaning in a low growl came from him, before easing his hold on the back of my head and he proceeded to kiss me deeper. For a moment more I kissed him before his tongue was in the right position. Then I clamped my jaw closed, biting into his tongue. I felt his hot breath rush out as my bite forced his breath out in a silent gasp. Still with his tongue between my teeth. As the disgusting taste of his blood leaked into my mouth I began feeling restricted. I was losing air and no matter how hard I tried to breath in I couldn't. Klaus had raised his arms to warp them around my ribcage and he was tightening his hold more and more. A tearing pain around the back of my ribcage indicated a broken rib and I began gulping for air, releasing his tongue. Spitting out any of his blood between gasps. Like a fish I opened and closed my mouth in search of air. Letting my head fall backwards as if the air above my head would be more readily available. I couldn't get enough. Heat flushed my cheeks before spreading across my face and my body strained and trembled slightly in convulsions. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. My awareness faded into nothingness. Klaus' interested/intent face the last thing I saw.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's babble: **Hello again lovely readers! I've been a bit busy this weekend. Writing that is :P. So hope things are travelling along a bit in this story.

The EE aspect of this story isn't for everyone! But I rather like internal struggles as well as good vs bad struggles/physical fights, action etc.

Anyway. Enjoy!

CHAP 14:

When I came to, the intense pain made me breathless. The first breath I consciously took was absolute torture and tears freely leaked from the outer corners of my eyes. After ten breaths I attempted to sit up but howled quietly in pain. My abdomen was so very tender and the sharps scatterings of pain around my ribcage with each breath never gave me a moment of peace. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling as the spike in pain from moving eased a little. Taking in my surroundings it was evident I was in Elijah's and my bedroom. Noting that I'd been placed in the bed and the covers drawn up over me I instantly thought Elijah had returned. Surely Klaus wouldn't care if I was cold. I couldn't see Klaus anywhere, so that had to be a good sign. The door opened then and my blood turned cold. Klaus was in the doorway smiling wickedly at me. I swallowed hard.

"I thought I heard you thinking about me." He said before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

I grit my teeth and slowly sat up in bed, easing the covers off me. The pain was blinding, but I couldn't just lie here and do nothing. I needed to get away. I was happy for fear to fuel my movements, for I didn't think I'd be capable of them otherwise. My body really didn't want to comply and how could I blame it? I suspected cracked ribs at _best_, and I hoped there was no internal bleeding in my abdomen. Boy was it sore. And then there was my hand. It was useless. Moving it would cripple me with pain. _How am I going to fight off Klaus if I was down five fingers I could gouge at his eyes with?_ My mind raced with thoughts on how I was going to get out of this. I didn't care if I didn't get through this alive. But if Elijah didn't know what had happened when he returned to find me missing, how would he know to get Jonas involved to move onto killing Klaus at the sacrifice? Besides. Klaus _would_ kill me at some point. But I didn't think he'd just leave me alone until then. Suffering didn't really _appeal_ to me.

I managed to swing my legs, however ungracefully over the side of the bed. I didn't want to show Klaus his affect on my body, but the tears stinging my eyes, were easily going to flow as I continued to move through my pain. I also resented having to appear weak and rely on someone else as I decided I would try and stall Klaus. If I couldn't get away in the process.

"You'll be sorry when Elijah gets back. He won't take my injuries lightly." I threatened. Weakly, so it ended up sounding more like a warning to my ears.

"Oh, what I've done so far is, _nothing _my dear. And Elijah won't be in any way able to react to the news of you and I. Unless he can escape the death I've organised for him." He smirked evilly. As I was about to stand I stopped myself. _What did he say? _

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Not able to keep the worry from my voice. "You _can't _kill him. He's an Original."

"As am I. And yet he plans to kill me. He's not the only one with magical allies." My chest ached with the possibility that Elijah could be killed. Instantly I started mourning his absence. Tears threatened for just a moment before it morphed into anger.

"What's Elijah done to _you?_"

"Elijah has a habit of getting in the way. Him and the rest of our family." He said casually.

"You and Elijah are related?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, my dear. Not something I'm proud of. But you can't help these things." Answered Klaus as he made his way over to where I was sat. I began to move away from him, back onto the bed and attempted to move to he other side. Even if he didn't have vampire speed, I had no hope of getting clear of him. My movements were laboured as I crawled through the pain. I gasped and cried out when Klaus grabbed my waist and lifted me to face him and straddle his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. Automatically I put my palm on his chest with my arm braced to keep some distance as tears cascaded down my face. I looked to the side. He loosened his grip on my injured body and the pain became a little more subdued. Enough that I could rein any further tears back in. "Elijah is my brother." Klaus finished.

"You've got to be joking," I said disgusted. "Blood doesn't make a family, and family doesn't come with set likenesses. But Elijah has never treated me like you already have. He's kind and would never hurt me. For him to be related to, _you_," I stated repulsively. "Something went wrong at your conception." Klaus growled fiercely, and his eyes flashed in anger. More anger than I'd ever seen anyone display before in my life.

"_Think_ Elena. _Think_ about these things _before _you _say_ them. Saying such things is getting you into trouble." He seethed. _That bastard. He's the one causing trouble. _I glared at him furiously.

"What's getting me into trouble. Is the sadistic, invasive _monster,_ who, within ten minutes of entering a house _uninvited _has caused more damage to my body. Than someone would receive being run over my a truck!" Klaus growled at this and knocked my elbow so that I was no longer braced by my arm from him. Then swiftly pulled me forward to sit flush against his erection. My stomach dropped. I hadn't noticed his specific _enjoyment _of this until then. His forearm behind my back forced me to remain where I was. _Like I was able to just jump up and run. _Our chests touching I turned my head away from him, disgusted by his bulge and he coaxed my head to rest on his shoulder. The whole series of movements wracked my body with more pain again. Some tears spilled down my cheeks and onto his shirt. As he spoke coldly.

"You need to _listen. _And adhere to what I'm going to say." Came Klaus' smooth voice. "There are some ground rules you will need to follow Elena. Firstly, you will _not_ resist me. Secondly, you will _not_ try to attack me. That includes any _love bites_ you intend to give my tongue again. It might seem odd that I request this. For you can't hurt me. But I still feel pain. I'm just resilient to the cause of it. Those are pretty much it. Should be simple enough for you to follow. However, it would also be advisable that you don't disrespect me with that bold mouth of yours."

"Huh. I'm just calling it as I see it Klaus." I said with my teeth gritted as I rode out the pain.

A growl came from Klaus and he flicked my hair off my shoulder. His hot breath was against my skin moments before a sharp pain started in my shoulder. I arched my back, pushing my chest into his as I cried out in pain while Klaus moaned. Warmth trickled from his hot mouth down my back to where it leached into the fabric of my night dress. The bite itself didn't hurt much compared to what I already felt. But my reaction to it wrought havoc on my injured body. I stayed still, trying to breath through the pain as Klaus drank. Slowly I began feeling drained, lacking energy to hold myself still and my body began to become less rigid. I groaned as just sagging as against Klaus spurred pain through my body. He lay backwards on the bed, bringing me down on top of him. Dazed I began to feel heavy, my lids closed and I passed into something reminiscent to bliss. Distantly as if through a thick fog, I felt Klaus remove his fangs from the top of my shoulder. I felt like someone high on drugs, only I felt so weighed down at the same time.

Klaus licked and kissed his bite to clean up the little bit of blood that continued to leave his marks when he'd removed his fangs. He trailed his fingers tenderly through my hair a few times, before both his hands came up and lifted my head to reposition it on his shoulder facing into his neck. He then cupped the back of my head and pushed my lips to his neck. Where they met with hot moisture. Parting my lips I could taste a tangy metallic flavour and I tentatively pressed my tongue into the moisture before bringing my lips down around it to draw the flavoursome liquid into my mouth. Without direction, as if hypnotised. I slowly repeated this multiple times as the flavour wound it's way around my mouth. I couldn't explain it, but the moisture warmed me. It was filling me up and I needed more. I moaned and found the opening where the liquid was coming from and closing my mouth over it sucking greedily, moaning softly as more and more filled my mouth and trickled down my throat. The heaviness within me lifted and I felt like I was burning up, my body felt so hot and I became aware of the moisture pooling between my legs. I moaned loader and raised myself a little while keeping the connection with the fluid. I ground against the hardness between my legs and arched my back as something brushed against my left breast. Breaking the contact with the warmth at my mouth. I threw my head back and guided the remaining warmth down my throat. I was wired, and so very warm. Realising my hands were braced on a solid warmth below me I looked down. _Klaus_. My blood ran cold and I could nearly swear that my heart shuddered to a stop before kicking into gear again. Everything came back to me. I was confused. Why was I doing what I was doing when he'd hurt me so badly and drank a hell of a lot of blood from me. The realisation that I'd drunk his blood hit me. I froze in horror. Amusing Klaus in the process as a grin plastered itself on his face. _Why? Only Elijah's blood should be causing me to act like this. _RevoltedI pushed myself backwards off his chest and hoped my legs were going to get in synch with my arms. I scurried backwards down the length of Klaus to the edge of the bed. Misjudging the edge my footing was all off so I tumbled backwards towards the floor, nearly regaining my balance I continued to move backwards. I still ended up going down backwards but I never made contact with the floor. Courtesy of Klaus. He'd grabbed me with less force than I thought he was capable of. His hand on the back of my neck, with his other arm curled around me so his palm sat between my shoulder blades. I looked up at him in shock.

"Careful, my dear." He paused. As a deadly smile played across his blood stained lips. "If you hit these draws behind you the wrong way, you'll turn." Klaus finished threateningly. Before straightening me so I was standing. I realised then, that I wasn't in nearly as much pain.

My eyes wide I stepped away from Klaus.

"You had no right, you bastard!" I snarled. Wiping my forearm across my mouth

"Hmm. Interesting." He said considering me with a cock of his head. "You don't fear death. But life." He drawled.

Darting for the door I made my way into the hallway and headed into the rest of the house. I was surprised I'd gotten past Klaus. But I assumed he probably enjoys _the_ _chase_.

"Where are you going Elena? You _can't _escape me. Not when I have such big plans for us." I could hear him chuckling behind me as I entered the kitchen.

I didn't know what his _plans_ for _us _were. But I wasn't going to be a part of them. As long as I had a choice on what I was doing I would be taking advantage of it. If it was Klaus' over confidence in letting me away from him, then so be it. I went straight to the block of knives and grabbed a knife.

"Where are you my sweet? You can't hide from me. I can hear you, even when you're holding your tongue. It is odd that you manage to hold you tongue in this instance, yet your feisty comments continue to flow from that beautiful mouth of yours any other time."

I steeled myself for what I was planning to do. It had crossed my mind when Elijah'd first kidnapped me that I could have used knives against him. But I wasn't really the sort to do that. The idea of hurting another human in that way was not appealing. Sure, he's a vampire, but he still appears human, acts human. I wouldn't have been able to willingly harm him. As it was, accidentally doing so scared me out of my wits. Klaus however, was a different story. He'd already hurt me horribly, and I was truly scared. I didn't like the thought of it, but I had do to something. Sure he would heal. But I just needed to delay him enough to get away. I turned ready to make my stance when Klaus found me. He hadn't gained on me yet and on a second thought I decided to have some back up. So I turned back to the knife block and grabbed another knife. It wasn't as large as the first I'd grabbed but, I realised I could fit it down the front of my nighty along the inside of the cups. I positioned the knife facing downwards beneath my breasts so as not to cut my breast on it. It was the only spot I could hide a weapon on me in these clothes. _I wouldn't remove it even if it cuts __me._ I turned around again, expecting Klaus to appear.

I waited for several long moments, but he still didn't come out. Slowly and cautiously I stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room, knife out in front of me. Still no Klaus. I mentally commended myself for not shaking, knowing I had decided that I was going to stab someone. I decided to try to further escape. I was hardly going to waltz straight back into the bedroom. Continuing me slow, watchful movements across the living room I reached the side door that had been open earlier. I couldn't believe Klaus hadn't got to me yet. _Too good to be true. _Sliding the door open just enough to slip outside, I thanked whoever that it didn't make any noise. Not to my ears anyway. Slipping outside into the dark I eased the door shut just as quietly behind me. Any head start was useful. If Klaus thought I was still in the house even for a minute longer it was something. There was a very small amount of light from the sliver of moon in the sky. It wasn't much, but it was enough that I could see my way.

When I headed around to the side of the house Jonas had parked his car on, I found a car sitting there. I know it hadn't been there any other time so decided it must be Klaus'. I hoped his arrogance had made him leave his keys inside. When I looked in through the drivers window I saw that he had. My heart jumped with hope and I couldn't help but grin. If I could get into the car before Klaus found me I'd have a good chance at escape. Aside from the windows, I thought I'd be mostly safe once inside. Opening the door and about to throw myself in and drive the door slammed shut and I was smacked against the car. Klaus looked down at me his body flush against mine.

I groaned loudly in pain. My arms felt disconnected from the force of my shoulder blades hitting the car. I was lucky enough to be able to still hold the knife in my hand. But I couldn't use it at this second. My arms were useless.

"You mustn't be able to comprehend the meaning of personal space." I said through a grimace.

"I can comprehend Elena. It's just personal space in a marriage is like everything else. What's yours is _mine. _Besides you don't need personal space during foreplay." _Marriage? What? _He latched onto the side of my neck then. The sharp pain making me cringe. He didn't keep his fangs in this time. Retracting them from me after a moment or two. Then sucked and lapped at the blood gently flowing down my neck.

"You're disgusting." Was all I could say, as the connective feeling of my arms slowly returned.

"You'll have to come to terms with the lifestyle of drinking blood my dear."

"Not the drinking blood. The fact that you think this is foreplay. I've no intention of doing anything more than getting away from you. And you can forget _marriage_ you sick-." Klaus laughed.

"You were the complete opposite only minutes ago. Mmm? You were so sexy. How you used your tongue when you drank from me. And those hips of yours were moving to perfection. I know you were enjoying yourself as much as I was." He paused then, shifting slightly and placing one of his legs between mine and pressing against the junction of my thighs with his own thigh. Watching me intently with his gaze the whole time. I struggled and he brought his hands down on my arms to steady me against the car more. "And still am." He continued. "You may have noticed?" He finished. Before turning his body slightly to press his erection against my hip. "And you don't need to get caught up on a piece of paper or ceremony, my lovely. We won't _need_ any of that in our _contract._"

"Get off me." I demanded.

"And let you escape? I think not." And with that Klaus lifted me up over his shoulder to have my upper body hang down his back as he walked back towards the house. I looked to where he'd forced me against the car and I saw the indent of my shoulders in the metal. Unbelieving of how I was still able to move and experiencing much less pain than earlier. _Vampire blood had it's uses._ I gripped the handle of the knife tightly and lifted my arm away from Klaus to strike him in the lower back. Bringing the knife down with as much force as I could muster in this position he gasped in pain. I removed the knife and struck again and Klaus went down on his knees, still grasping me enough to keep him over his shoulder. I stabbed four times, till his grip on me loosened and I made a break for it.

Heading along the side of the house before bolting to the thickly growing trees. It was difficult to get through the tree-line, but once I did there was more open space and I raced along as fast as I could. I sprinted along with knife still in hand and felt like I was making a good distance when I was ripped backwards as my arm snagged on something. My shoulder moved unnaturally, before I felt it pop and blinding pain coursed through my shoulder. It was agony and I screamed. My feet flew out from under me, and I was winded as my back hit the hard ground. Breathless from the impact and pain, I gathered air into my lungs and lay there groaning. My brain clouded from the agonising pain, and I expected to pass out again. I wondered briefly if I'd hit my head as well. _Surely Klaus' blood would heal any concussion quickly?_ I needed to be assertive. If my brain wasn't on the ball I'd have no hope. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Klaus. _Of course. _I thought. _Who else? _He was squat next to me, resting his weight on his heels as he looked down at me.

"That looks painful." He declared in amusement. Trailing his fingers up my arm towards my now probably useless shoulder.

"Get away from me." I bit hopelessly. Not evening bothering to look at him as I whimpered from the pain as I tried to concentrate on breathing. I was sure Klaus would take my whimpering as fear. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Even if deep down I was hysterical with fear. Klaus moved so that he was leaning over me, forcing me to look at him. I was expecting him to be livid. I was afraid of what the repercussions of stabbing him would be. Instead he was smiling, looking delighted. He wasn't laughing, but I swear his eyes were. _Definitely sadistic. _I thought in despair.

"Here." He said extending his hand towards my shoulder. To which I whimpered louder, before I screamed as he touched my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

"Shhh." He soothed. "Let me see what you've done."

"What! What _I've _done? _You _did this!" I countered angrily.

"Ah, but _you_ ran away in the first place." He said pointedly before pressing his fingers to my shoulder forcing an agonising cry from my mouth. In too much pain to move, I endured his assessing hands. Klaus supported my arm and gently rolled me onto my side away from him. I groaned.

"Oh. That's right! I'm supposed to welcome any intruders into my home and stay with them while they bruise and bash me without any thought of what they're doing." I managed to say with a touch of sarcasm. He ignored me.

"Your shoulder's dislocated. I'm going to have to move it back into it's socket."

"Like hell you will." I shot at him darkly, making him chuckle. Of course I knew I wasn't going to have a choice in the matter.

"I warn you. This is going to hurt. A lot." He warned simply.

"Glad some one will be enjoying themselves." I mumbled.

He eased me onto my back again and slowly raised my straightened arm about forty-five degrees from my side but kept it level with my body. I watched him as he sat on the ground and braced his legs against me. One foot on my ribcage, the other on my neck. Taking hold of my arm and keeping it straight he paused looking at me.

"I'm not going to count or anything."

"You're not going to-?" I started in confusion. But was cut off when he began a long gentle, yet painful pull on my arm. I groaned and tears streaked down the sides of my face as the pain in my shoulder radiated into my ribcage. Time passed slowly, and I felt like vomiting through the sensations of shifting and slight poppings in my shoulder. Suddenly my shoulder slipped back into place and the pain was practically non-existent. Just a slight ache. I turned onto my side away from Klaus the moment he'd released my arm. I wondered why I felt any ache at all. Surely his blood would have been enough to continue healing me.

I lay still and quiet, tears a constant flow from my eyes, travelling around the side of my face to fall on the ground. Sighing in relief, but also in defeat, I breathed deeply. The absence of adrenaline had left me fatigued and I couldn't even think to fight right now.

"I wasn't going to count to a number then put your shoulder back in place. You not anticipating it works best." Klaus said behind me.

"Thank you." Came my voice. Soft and hollow. While it was extremely alien to thank someone for alleviating the harm they caused in the first place, I wasn't sure I cared right now.

Other than that, I ignored him. I'm not one to give up. But I couldn't see myself getting out of this. I was back in close vicinity of Klaus. My desperate work to get away had run full circle. I doubted I'd get another chance to run. Nor did I note any foreseeable escape. Especially if Elijah had been... taken care of. The one person who'd been attentive to me in light of everything I've been through. Who had tried to protect me. The one who'd actually made me feel inclined to have a relationship. It wasn't going to happen now. But the idea of it had crossed my mind at times, and it didn't seem so bad if I didn't think about all the harder details. Things that _could_ go wrong. The painful aspects of letting someone into your heart. Like now. He was dead and I was left behind to grieve him, the man who'd risked his immortality for a chance to sway my mortality. My life shouldn't bear such a price. Chest aching I felt so alone despite Klaus being near. Elijah had really cared for me and I had for him also. I realised that now. Smiled slightly I wished I'd been more accepting of his affections. But it was all to late.

There was no hope for me. And I didn't exactly know what I was fighting for. Klaus had compelled my remaining family to believe I was dead. So no-one was worrying about me. They were doing fine without me. It's not like my death would cause them any more pain. Starting to shiver in the cold night air I felt Klaus move strands of hair from the shield across my face. I could feel him looking at me but I didn't focus my eyes on him. I was aware of him as he picked me up and carried me, knowing we were headed back to the house. I knew Klaus' intentions. I knew I wasn't getting away.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAP 15:

I heard the door slide shut and the slight echo of Klaus's shoes on the tiles. Stopping suddenly as he stepped into the bedroom. Gently placing me on the bed Klaus drew the covers up over me and left the room. I didn't move, just lay there staring at the ceiling. Briefly, I thought of getting up, trying again. But only for a moment. Klaus came back in after a few minutes with a cup of coffee. The smell roused me to attention and I looked at him indifferently as he offered the hot mug of liquid.

"What are you doing?" My tone of voice emptier than I'd ever heard it.

"Offering you a cup of coffee." He smirked.

"No. What are you doing by offering me coffee? You've got me back here. Do what you've been trying to, and get it over with."

"Drink this, and I might just give you your wish." Klaus said flirtatiously and licked his lips. _I'm going to be sick. _

"I don't drink coffee." I replied stiffly.

"That's a lie."

"Fine." I sat up, shifting my bottom back so I could lean back against the headboard and took the mug. Holding the mug in both hands I took solace in it's warmth as I drank. Meanwhile, Klaus removed his shirt and trousers so that he was only wearing boxers and climbed in next to me. Too close, repulsing me. But I continued to sit and sip the coffee. Beneath the covers one of Klaus' hands began stroking my leg closest to him. First it was just on the outside of my thigh. But then he shifted closer so that our legs were touching and he began to stroke the inside of my thigh. I clamped my legs together and made an objecting noise in the back of my throat, as I recovered from nearly inhaling a mouthful of coffee.

"Uh-ah." He said turning into me, before taking the rim of the cup from me with his fingertips. "I think that's enough of that. My dear, Elena." He continued, drawing out my name. Placing the cup on the bedside table behind him, Klaus looked back to me like I was food. Which really I was. But it occurred to me that he was hungry for more than blood. Klaus' eyes focused back and forth between my own. Just looking. I didn't know what for and it was just plain creepy. Pulling me to him with a hand on the back of my neck I did as I had been directed earlier. I didn't resist. To balance myself I had to place a hand on his chest and his smile as he brought his lips closer to my own was malicious. I'd expected him to just attack. He'd demonstrated how forceful he could be. But his lips met mine gently and lingered before I felt his tongue run along the break between my lips. I didn't part my lips immediately. Simply couldn't make myself. Klaus' hand found my lower back and something pinched me hard making me open my mouth to intake a sharp breath and he slipped his tongue inside. Granted, he didn't plunge in. _Thank god for small miracles_. Though extremely nauseating, I responded to his kiss.

His hand had remained at my lower back, but now he brought it up between our chests as he disconnected our mouths. A pooled smear of blood was on his fingertip which he raised to my mouth, insisting admittance. I shook my head and tried to push away from him. I was surprised when he'd let me push away from him until he grabbed me around the waist. Making me cringe from my dulled but still present pain and pulled my body down the bed. So that my back lay against the bed and I was trapped beneath him. One of his legs between my two with the front of his thigh putting pressure on my junction. He brought his finger up again, to which I gave him my dirtiest look and tried to stare him down. It was as if to say. _You've got to be kidding_. He responded by raising his eyebrows as if to say _never. _To then top it off by winking at me. I rolled my eyes and he brought his finger up within a few centimetres from my mouth and waited expectantly. With resignation I parted my lips and brought my mouth forward. Closing my lips around the tip of his finger I sucked the blood from it, grazing my tongue along the underside of Klaus' finger as I drew my head away.

"Yes." He hissed softly. "Wasn't so hard now, was it?" I turned my head to the side ignoring him "Was it?"

"It's an _acquired_ taste. One I _don't _favour."

"Yet."

"Whatever." I said exasperatedly.

"Although your comments have become less colourful. Your tone is still disrespecting."

"Terribly sorry." I responded and turned my head to face him again and batted my eyelashes.

"You are, _truly_ something. Honestly. You _intrigue_ me. So bold and fierce, even when things haven't ended the way you'd have hoped."

"Depends on how you look at the glass." I shrugged.

"Indeed. So, can I assume you'll look at this as a mind-blowing experience with someone who has learned _many _tricks of the trade? I've had many years to _perfect_ my bed-manner." He leered almost seductively down at me.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm sure the _tricks _you've learnt are from _whoring around_. And I'll bet every participant put on a great show for you. _Faking it_, is an art passed down by women to fuel a man's ego; you know." My tone mocking I smiled at him sweetly.

Klaus forced his mouth down upon mine and I grinned. _Probably to shut me up._ I couldn't help but enjoy the bitter happiness that insulting Klaus brought me. The softness he'd kissed me with previously was gone. He was forceful and bruising, practically crushing my lips with his. It dragged on and when he finally released my mouth, I was gasping for air. Klaus looked down at me with scorching intensity in his blue eyes. I watched his eyes drop to my mouth, my neck, and then return to my eyes.

"You are, beautiful. I've waited for you for centuries." He whispered.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Came my uninterested response. _What was it with these vampires and having waited for me?_

"I never imagined you'd have such spark though. It certainly makes you even more worthy of the wait."

"What are you on about?"

"You were made for me."

"_For you_? You're deluded. Meanwhile. You weren't waiting for centuries because _my_ existence wasn't expected." Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"How much has Elijah told you?"

"Enough."

"You can't know that. Tell me what you've been told." He commanded.

"How about, you just perform the ritual and drink me dry?" I invited sweetly.

"Oh I will. But that won't be the end for you. Your properties are not just that of a doppelganger. Your blood, while incredibly satisfying and enticing. Is also very unique in that, it will be very valuable long after you're dead. So, tell me what you know."

"I don't really _want _to talk to you. So that could be difficult." I said stubbornly, completely confused by what he was on about. _Long after I'm dead? _

"Tell me." He brought his left hand up to rest on my rib cage and dug his thumb beneath the bottom rib and pushed upwards. Sharp pain ran across my sternum and around my side and I cried out in pain. After holding the position of his thumb for ten seconds he stopped.

"Why not just compel me?" I asked him like he was stupid.

"Because," He dug his thumb and pushed again before continuing through my vocal responses to the pain. "You cannot be compelled." He stopped again. I looked up at him sceptically. _Really? _"Hmm. Apparently Elijah didn't tell you that." He drawled.

"It never came up." I said sourly. _It was true._

"So. Do you know I'm a bound hybrid? He dug his thumb in again. I grunted and groaned through the pain but didn't answer him. "Do you know that you have a role in the sacrifice to unbind me? Still not answering I bit down on my lip as I tried to ignore the pain. "Do you know that you're my mate?"

"_What!_" I looked at him in horror and he removed his thumb. "No. No,_ no, no-._" _That's sick. _He smiled wickedly.

"But you _are. _If I'm to create a new race, I _need_ you. Your blood is like a catalyst for the transformation of humans, werewolves and vampires. You see, the side affect of being bound is that I will require your blood combined with my own when transitioning candidates."

"But. " I started trying to grab at straws. _It wasn't possible. _"You'll kill me during the sacrifice. I'm of no use after that point."

"Oh, you'll have your uses. His eyes wandered down to my breasts and back up to my eyes again hungrily. "You'll be a hybrid after all." His eyes twinkled when my mouth gaped open.

"No!" I couldn't help the visible shiver that crept up my spine and engulfed my whole body.

"Yes." He hissed and brought a hand down to stoke the inside of my knee. Marking slow moving circles that were climbing higher and higher. "Your blood, both human and hybrid will _complete_ me. Before the sacrifice I will feed you my blood. You will die and spend the rest of your _very long_ life with me." I struggled, which was really just a pitiful wiggling beneath Klaus' weight. Even though I'd given up on any chance of getting away from him. I was so disgusted by him just stroking my leg that I wasn't going to let myself just lie here and take it. Even without hope, I still longed for something better. Now that I knew I was going to be his _mate, _there was no way I could just let it happen. The solution would be to kill myself. But I had his blood in my system. When he threatened me about _turning_ before, I'd pieced together how one would became a vampire. Bram Stoker's idea of being turned was to share blood with a vampire. But I'd done that with Elijah and was fine. Dying after exchanging blood had to be a factor. So I couldn't do that right now, or I'd come back a vamp. Nor did I think I could do that. I'd been honest when telling Elijah I wasn't suicidal. It wasn't something I could comprehend. But this was bigger than me.

He moved slightly, pinning my legs apart and raised himself up a little. Smirking at my struggling wiggle Klaus' hand reached my panties and he began rubbing the material over my mound gently. With another shift of his weigh I felt less restricted and intensified my half-hearted wiggling to a true struggle. But I found it only resulted in my hips having more movement. My struggling combined with Klaus' rubbing made it seem like I was thrusting my hips up to him. I froze upon realising this and scowled as his chuckle met my ears.

"I hope you realise that I will _not _be your mate _just_ because you turn me, nor will I help you make more monsters!" I fired defiantly. My eyes were wide and I couldn't keep a lid on my fear. I feared for what my afterlife would bring. "If you think I'm just going to submit to your plans, you're so wrong!"

"_You."_ Klaus growled. Stopping his rubbing and fixing me with such a dirty look that I mentality took a step backward away from him. I shied my head away when he brought his hands up to my neck and squeezed, pressing my windpipe and cutting off the air I would have liked to inhale. "Will need to learn some respect in that time. We can't build an empire with you so resistant to me." My eyes bulged and watered as I grasped his wrists trying to remove his hands. But him being a vampire, it was hopeless. Gulping for air I couldn't get, my cheeks burned and I thought I was going to pass out like earlier. Finally he released the pressure on my neck and I took huge rasping breaths, twisting my torso to the side as I coughed and spluttering in between breaths of air. After a minute I breathed a little easier, but my windpipe still felt restricted. "The ritual must be performed on a full moon. So you and I will have a few weeks to get respect right, and for you to adjust to my company. Don't worry. You'll have a lot of fun." He turned me back onto my back and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I know I will." Before he kissed me again and returned his hand to my crotch.

"You-." I began. When he broke the kiss. Only to stop, startled by the hoarseness of my voice.

"I?"

"You will _never _havemyrespect. Nor will I _ever_ let you use my blood. What do you intend to do? Hold me captive? Because you should know, I don't take kindly to that."

"Like you didn't take kindly to being held captive by Elijah? Hmm? You'll come around. _Before_ the sacrifice in fact. We're going to be spending a lot of time together, you and I. And you _will_ let me use your blood. If you don't _let _me, I've no problem with _taking. _" As if to prove his point he ripped my panties from me. A choked sob left my mouth from the confronting preview of what my life would become. I moved my hands down to cover my nakedness but Klaus caught them and held them together above my head.

"Don't be shy, my lovely. It's a crime for someone so beautiful to be so modest."

"What's a _crime _is what you're doing." I said hoarsely. But with enough vile in my comment to satisfy me.

"Now. To restrain you." He winked at me and was gone. I couldn't believe it and sat up, unsure of what was going on. I heard rummaging in the walk in robe and assumed he was there. While I had the chance I removed the small knife from beneath my breasts with my right hand and held it against my right side as I made to move my stiff body off the bed. Too late though, as Klaus appeared, pinning my legs to the bed again in an instant. In his hand one of Elijah's ties.

Grimacing I swiftly brought the knife up to stab the blade into Klaus' abdomen with my bruised hand. He groaned loudly in pain and grimaced. It was the only angle I had to get him, though I knew it wasn't a particularly damaging location. It took a bit of force, but I travelled the blade upwards to the bottom of his ribcage. I couldn't deny the happiness filling me as a gurgling noise came from his mouth. His watchful gaze egging me on, I couldn't shake the feeling that he looked proud. But I didn't have time to think now. Hesitating for any reason would get me no where. Klaus' body began to ease down upon mine like a dead weight. I slid the knife out of him and wondered if this was his way of keeping me where I was while he healed. I didn't think I'd done a great deal of damage to him with this knife. _Playing dead? In a manner of speaking._ Positioning my arm in a curve so that the blade of the knife faced into his side and little bit around to his back, I made sure it was level with his rib cage. Thrusting it into him until the handle came into contact with his body and my oesophagus convulsed like I was going to vomit. Taking note that I'd managed to bury the blade in between ribs, I tried to ignore the sickly hot wetness of his blood oozing onto me. I ignored the urge to vomit again at the sensation of metal against bone, as I pulled the knife towards me within the slot I'd found. Removing the knife I repositioned it above another slot between ribs and repeated. All the while ignoring the additional amounts of blood that ran from Klaus, onto me, before no doubt ruining the mattress beneath me. I kept repeating my assault on his ribcage. Tears sliding out the corner of my eyes in frustration and horror. At what I was doing, at what I had to do. But I couldn't keep a quick pace up for long and the healing of his body surpassed my stabs and slices in his side. Time was running out for me and I was starting to panic. Any moment he'd be operational again, and I knew things weren't going to go well after this knifing.

I didn't realise Klaus was functioning until he grabbed the wrist of the hand I was holding the knife in. Yelping, it felt like the bones in my wrist had literally crushed to small pieces. The knife dropped from my hand and tears leaked from my eyes, but not in pain. He'd hurt me worse than my latest wrist injury. I was panicked. No way was I getting out of this. I would be forced into some twisted breeding program and expected to behave according to his needs. An afterlife of imprisonment. Klaus raised himself from my body to reveal much of my torso covered with his blood. His hands holding my upper arms out to the side tightly, I cringed at the pressure of his grip. He looked practically murderous as he spoke slowly.

"That. Was a big mistake Elena." Was all I heard before I felt his fangs painfully bite into my neck and his greedy sucking as he drank easily from me. At some point while he drank he released one of my arms to flick the fallen knife off the bed. He let go of my neck and kissed down past my collar bone to my breasts. I was dazed, but was aware of my nighty being ripped down the front to reveal my chest. It was obvious I was doomed. This was _happening._ It was _really_ happening. My wide eyes seemed to appeal to Klaus. His hungry gaze focused on me as he sucked on my left nipple and then latched onto my breast with his teeth and drank from me again. After spending a few minutes on the first nipple he moved to the next, again biting into my sensitive flesh. I cried out with each bite and weakly struggled when one of his hands again found their way to my inner thigh again.

I was feeling groggy and weighed down again. My struggles more like laboured twitches. I couldn't do anything, my brain was so foggy. For a moment I wondered if it was trying to reduce the clarity of what was happening, to save me the trauma of knowing everything that was about to occur. My gaze was on Klaus, but my eyes just couldn't focus on him. Not that I wanted them to. I could feel everything though. Klaus' sickening hot breath, in my most private place. Then the warmth of his mouth between my legs as his tongue worked to elicit some reaction from me. I wasn't giving any and I never would. Everything was so disgusting. The bed beneath me, the ceiling above me, the air in the room. It was overpowering. I felt so dirty and helpless. Tears leaked from my eyes as I pitifully said no, and begged him to stop, over and over again.

My heart lifted in my chest when Klaus removed his mouth. Stupidly, I thought he'd finished. That he'd leave me be. But instead he inserted a moistened finger in me. Slowly he stroked my inner walls. It was killing me that I had no control. Couldn't fight him off. Klaus's mouth came down again on my inner thigh and he bit into my artery as he intensified the rough strokes of his finger. I groaned in pain as he bit.

"Mmmm. I will _thoroughly_ enjoy your life with me, Elena." Came his deep mumble in between mouthfuls of blood.

"Please." I breathed. "Stop."

"Oh, you don't really want that." He whispered.

"Just stop. Or kill me. Just kill me."

"Not yet, my dear." My heart swelled in my chest. I felt familiarity, safety, love. In my daze it confused and sickened me. _What the?_

"Not _ever._"Came a somewhat familiar yet hard male voice. Klaus groaned, and I felt the breath rush out of him across my skin.

"_Brother._" Klaus drawled breathlessly. Before his weigh was lifted off me and I heard a loud crash to the side of the room. Klaus slid down the wall whichnow bore an imprint of his body. And, I couldn't believe it, my brain had to be confusing me or playing some sick joke. My eyes recognised my rescuer as Elijah were instilling some form of cruel torture on me. Whoever he was, he had my small knife in his hand and he began to repeatedly thrust it into Klaus in a blur of movement. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the stabbing sounds from my ears. There was more crashing around the room and I noticed Klaus fighting back. I willed for the universe to be kind to me and not allow Klaus to kill my rescuer.

"How _dare _you." The male growled fiercely. "How dare you treat a human in this way. Let alone someone you know I care for. You are a cruel creature Niklaus. Something I've known for too long a time to possibly still consider you my brother. But why you must be so foul against your family I will never fathom." My rescuer growled fiercely causing my heart to swell and flutter fast as I my breaths increased, unbelieving. It _was _Elijah. It had to be. He wasn't dead. A flood of tears cascaded down my face in happiness. For a moment during the ongoing battle, as if sensing my elation the vampire turned to look at me and I saw his face. It was Elijah. Those beautiful features looking at me with love, and relief. Focussing back on Klaus and forcing his hand into Klaus' chest in one fluid motion, to remove his hand with some difficulty. In it, a deep read muscle. I knew it was Klaus' heart. I looked to Klaus's body, slumped on the floor unmoving.

Elijah strode over to me with difficulty, Klaus' heart still in his hand. Struggling to keep my heavy eyelids open I saw his eyes quickly travel up my body. Too my relief they didn't linger long of my nakedness. I didn't want to focus on what had been happening.

"You're alive." I whispered. Noticing how difficult it was for him to stand. He appeared to be straining in my direction even as he stood.

"I wouldn't die on you my love." His mouth curved upwards. It wasn't a smile. It was far too grim for one, but it gave me some comfort. I was so exhausted, from fighting, from the torment of what might have been.

"I'll be right back." And he was gone. Doubt hit me and I tried to command my eyes to stay open, to stay alert. It wasn't over. I'd imagined it all. Surely this was a hallucination? Starting to panic again, I saw Elijah return and was put at ease. My relief nearly allowing sleep to claim me. The heart was no where to be seen. Instead his hands held a bathrobe. I felt him lift me into a sitting position as I groggily watched his face. Despite him supporting me I gripped onto his shirt weakly for dear life. He draped the robe over my shoulders and gently took each hand of mine from him to guide into the arm holes. Once through I went back to clinging to him with little strength. Realising his shirt was soaked in a wet warmth I took a hand from his shirt and looked at my palm, blood stained. But I couldn't tell if it was my own, Klaus' or Elijah's. I tried to ask if he was okay, only to mumble. He closed the robe over my body and I heard his soothing whispers.

"Shhhh. I'm here. I've got you." He then lifted me from the bloodied mess of a bed, and carried me out of our bedroom and to the lounge room. Elijah set me down on the lounge, but I didn't want to let go. So he lifted me again. Turned around and sat on the couch with me sat in his lap and curled up to his chest. "Here." Elijah brought his bleeding wrist up to my mouth. I turned my head away from it. "You're injured Elena, let me heal you." He brought his wrist to my mouth again and I cleaned up the spread of blood with my tongue, so that I could find the wound before placing my mouth over it. I gently drew Elijah's blood into my mouth. Within seconds my body ignited and I was filled with warmth. It was extremely pleasant as it seemed to envelope me, thick and heavy. Removing one of my hands from Elijah to hold his fore arm to my mouth I sucked harder. Elijah made a deep gravelly noise in the depths of his throat and dropped his face to turn it into the side of my head. The bridge of his nose against my ear I was all too aware of his body, how he was holding me. After a few minutes more Elijah pulled his wrist away and my hand immediately returned to his shirt. I turned my head so that our cheeks were touching and his face nuzzled into my neck.

The fog in my brain seemed to be clearing a little.

"Thank you." I began. "So much. I Just-." I broke off. "Thank you." I spoke softly into his ear.

"You've no need to thank me Elena. Keeping you safe is my priority. And yet. I _failed_ you -", His voice broke off. "To keep you safe. I wasn't enough. Because of that you had to endure Klaus. I didn't keep you safe."

"I _thought_ you were dead." I choked out. "It's not your fault. None of it -. How could you protect me when you were also targeted." I said gently but insistently.

"But it is." He cut me off solemnly. "I should have made sure this house was impenetrable."

"But it was." I leaned back and looked him in the eyes, taking refuge in their warmth. I could see the pain he was in. But as if he knew I needed it he let his love for me shine through.

"_Was_, being the operative word." He said finally. Before shifting his weight and drawing a blanket up over me. "I should have made it so that you were safe inside this house. Klaus has killed Michael. He wouldn't have been able to get in otherwise. The knowledge of vampires that I told you, had you feeling safe in this house. It trapped you in here with Klaus."

"I was trapped anyway. Even when I got away, I didn't _really_." I paused and my eyes glistened with threatening tears. "I -, I drank Klaus' blood. Or, he made me -."

"Don't worry yourself with what might have happened right now. You need to rest." Exhausted, I didn't disagree. The warmth of the blanket and the security of Elijah didn't really give me a choice. I nodded slightly and rested my head on his chest.

"I'm glad you're not dead." I said sighing.

Closing my eyes I slowly relaxed and let fatigue carry me off to sleep, easing all my worries and fears.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Drabble: **Hello lovely readers and supporters of this story. Thank you to all the continuing support and the recent favourite-ings etc. I appreciate it. You're all so very wonderful :D.

Enjoy!

CHAP 16:

Disturbed from sleep and instantly disorientated by movement, I panicked and broke out into a frantic struggle. _It's not over._

"Easy. It's okay. Elena, it's Elijah." His deep voice soothed gently as he kept moving. I stopped wriggling as I recognised his scent and acknowledged the feeling of him as he carried me. "Sorry for waking you." He apologised.

"What's going on?" I asked sleepily.

"We're leaving. I was just moving you to the car."

"What time is it?" I asked. Noting we were moving up the hallway towards our bedroom. Lingering fear woke me up further and I became more alert.

"It's just after three am. You've only slept for an hour. Just relax. You should go back to sleep. We have quite a drive ahead of us." Now awake, I realised how revolting I felt. Like I was covered in a thick layer of grime. No, like I was covered in _Klaus. _He was all over me still. Touching me, breathing on me. Looking at me hungrily. But Elijah's warm voice put me at ease. As if being near me cleansed any contact Klaus had made with my body. God I was glad he was alive. And not just because he'd saved me. I moved a little in his arms.

"Can you put me down please? I'd like to walk. I'm awake now." Without answer Elijah gently placed me down on my feet. As my legs took my weight I felt stiff and sore through my hips and in a few different places down my legs. Ignoring them, I walked after Elijah through the bedroom door. _Klaus. _Just the sight of Klaus' still body over against the wall sent a jolt of fear through me. I must have paused mid-step, for Elijah placed his hand gently on the small of my back coaxing me forward. I cringed a little at the tenderness I felt from just the slightest touch of his hand. _Am I not completely healed?_

"Is he dead?" I asked. Nothing that while Elijah had his hand on my back the rest of him was a metre away from me.

"Temporarily." Elijah' replied bluntly.

"What does that mean?" I walked over and stopped in front of Klaus' body. Elijah's hand left my back and he stayed where I'd left him.

"His heart is in a small box made of wood. By separating it heart from his body. It will leave him indisposed for a time. But either by the hands of his followers, or by his soul. His heart will at some stage become reunited with his body and he will continue to exist. I intend to put his boxed heart in the post and distance it further from Klaus and you."

"I know that originals are incredible powerful. But if the soul is able to reunite the heart with the body. That's just mind-blowing." I said in awe, while trying not to let how frightening that all sounded tone my voice. "How long would it take?" I asked still looking at Klaus' still form.

"For his soul to draw his heart back into his body? It varies. Can be within a day. Could take longer. It depends on the method used. One way would be for Klaus' soul to possess someone who comes across the heart, who will then travel with the heart to where his body is. That is the most convenient method. Because when Klaus awakens he will have food immediately available."

"Can you do that?" I enquired softly.

"Yes." Elijah replied as if the acknowledgement left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Good." I said strongly in relief. "Uh, why are we in the bedroom if we're going to the car?" I turned to him while looking around the bedroom confused. When we made eye contact I had to stop myself from jumping out of my skin. Elijah looked so cold and detached. It was scarier than the day Jonas had visited. I looked at him worriedly but he broke our connected gazes and turned away from me to walk into the walk-in-robe. Curiously I followed him at a hesitant pace.

"Come." He extended his arm to me as he invited me to come closer to where he was standing. Cautiously I walked to stand in front of him. "Closer." He asked when I stopped a metre from him. I moved another step forward. I tried not to look uncomfortable beneath his cold staring gaze, but it was very difficult. "That's fine." He interrupted. Halting me as I began to take another step closer, which would have left us nearly touching. I couldn't help feeling a little rejected by him.

Elijah pulled a remote from his pocket and I heard a singular soft tone. The ground moved beneath us and I made to step backwards. But Elijah stepped closer to me and curved his arm around my lower back to keep me on the now moving section of circular floor. I stiffened when his light contact caused some more slight pain and I saw him fight to keep his hand at my back. For a moment I thought he was going to fling his arm away. Like my reaction burnt him. We began to sink down impossibly underground. The house is ground level so it seemed bizarre for there to be anything structural below it. _Apart from soil._ After a slow start the dropping section of floor increased it's speed and stopped, surrounded by suffocating darkness. I looked up to see a circular light about two stories above us. Assuming that was where we'd dropped from I didn't know whether to be impressed or suspicious. _How many houses would have such a deep underground section?_ After a few moments soft light filtered through the underground area. Before Elijah gently pressed his hand that had remained on my back during the drop, asking me to move forward onto another section of flooring. Once off, he sent the moving section of floor back upwards to fill the hole of light above. I watched it with my lips parted until it filled in the circle of light. I cleared my throat gently and turned to Elijah.

"Is this how you came and went yesterday and the other time you left me home?" _Since when did this place become my home? _Elijah nodded. The lighting wasn't intense down here so I couldn't see Elijah's face properly. But he still seemed off. It was more than the coldness I'd seen in his eyes moments before. "No one would know all this is down here." I commented looking around me. I heard another tone and the lighting brightened.

With more light I saw we were in a mostly concrete room of some sort. While it had the conventional four walls. Two parallel walls had two huge archways in them which looked like they might lead off into tunnels or perhaps other chambers like this one. We were standing up on a raised area that ran right to the wall closest to us, kind of like a stage. Where a sink and cabinets were set over against the wall as well as a fridge. Elijah must have pressed his remote again because I heard it's tone which resulted in lighting up a section of the room to reveal a black car. Elijah crossed to it and opened a back door to rummage through something. I returned to looking about the room. There were two other large objects in the darkness near the black car. I nearly didn't notice them except for the slight reflection of light on their surfaces. I assumed they were also vehicles and slowly wandered over to them. _Why would someone keep their cars in such a hidden underground garage?_

"You know." I began softly in retrospect. "Yesterday, I _felt _when you'd come home. I looked around from icing the cake and couldn't see you. So thought I was just being silly. But then you were in the house five minutes later." I gestured to the room despite Elijah not looking at me. "Obviously, you _were_ home." I commented. Elijah's silence felt awkward. My pondering didn't really need a response from him. But I was surprised he didn't reinforce our _connection._ I knew I'd _felt him_ because of our connection. I'd felt him arrive when he'd stopped Klaus. Even if he didn't have anything to say about it. I expected him to be happy about it. Smile perhaps. But there was nothing. I even looked back to see any reaction from him. But he was still bent over as if looking for something in the car. Frowning I continued into the darkness. _Weird._

When I reached the two objects I saw one was a bike. But it was extremely bulky. It took me a long moment to even decide on it being a bike, as the only indication in the dim light was it's two wheels. I moved around the bike to see the larger blacked out shape, to discover it was another car. It's body was very individual and extravagantly contoured. In the dark I felt along the panels that arced out from the back of the car and could see that the overall shape was extremely streamlined. There really wasn't room for more than one person inside. Walking around the car and standing between the two arced out contoured sections. It was obvious from the back that this was not your average car. There was something recognisable about this vehicle. It was starting to look like something from a-. _Batman movie? No._ I realised that this vehicle was exactly what it looked like. I walked around it quickly. Even in the dim light I was sure. It looked like a batmobile. I watched the batman movies. And I know the style of batmobile changed throughout. But this was a bat mobile. I giggled to myself, taking in this before me. It would be amazing to see it illuminated. I wondered if the bike was also batman-related and walked back over to it. Nearly knocking my knee on a big spoke that came out from the front of the bike. _From The Dark Knight. _I literally laughed out loud then. Elijah appeared next to me, still keeping a few metres between us. I jumped and stumbled away from him, before realising it was just him. I continued to laugh softly, almost breathlessly while he stood watching me with concern.

"Sorry for startling you." Came Elijah's murmur.

"It's fine." Lights lit up the two Batman-looking vehicles. Showing me that my suspicions were right. The bike _was_ from The Dark Knight and the car a type of Batmobile. I couldn't have placed what movie, or movies it was used in. But I had definitely seen it before. Which made me laugh more. "Wow. Are these-." I paused and dropped my voice before continuing."Were these Michael's?" Looking at him tentatively.

"Yes. You'll remember I've referred to him as eccentric? Well, he was extremely fond of the batman character." His tone sombre.

"Mmm." I turned to look at the two vehicles again. "Are they the props from the movies? Or did he get replica's made?"

"Replica's. While Michael was wealthy and liked to spend his money on some extravagant items. He wouldn't draw attention to himself by purchasing famous movie props or famous collector's items." I stepped toward him and noticed him tense up immediately.

"Are-. Are you alright?" I queried. It was really a question with a double meaning. He was behaving oddly, but he'd just lost a dear friend. He chose to answer with regards to Michael.

"Yes. It is a relief really." He sighed. "I can only hope that he didn't suffer. But in all reality, his mental suffering has now ended. One can take refuge in the comforts of death." He said comfortably. The grief for his loss was evident. But he appeared to be downplaying it. I looked at him with sceptical concern. Something else was bothering him.

"Here." He brought his hand up with my toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste in his hand. "I thought you might like to brush your teeth. Or, just your mouth in general before we leave." He said with a grim shadow of a smile. My stomach flipped and I flung my left hand up to cover my mouth and took the toothbrush and paste from him. Before practically bolting over to the sink and visibly shaking as I went to work. I couldn't get my mouth clean soon enough. The taste in my mouth wasn't pleasant. But I hadn't _thought _about _why_ it was so horrid until now. It wasn't like I'd forgotten what had happened while finding out about what's beneath the house. I suppose I'd been distracted by Elijah. My head really wasn't on straight right now. His changed behaviour was bothering me, as he seemed to be purposefully keeping me at a distance. Maybe he didn't want to crowd me. I was on the verge of hyperventilating as I brushed my tongue vigorously. Once satisfied with the overall minty freshness of my mouth I rinsed with the glass of water Elijah offered me. Before pausing to lean against the sink on my forearms wondering if I was going to vomit. I felt so disgusting. Klaus was still crawling all over my skin. It was like I was drowning in filth. I closed my eyes and hung my head trying to calm myself and steadied my breathing. I heard water running and opened my eyes to see Elijah's hands in front of me, soaking a hand towel and rubbing a bar of soap into it. He then placed it in my hands.

"I don't wish to be insensitive. But we need to leave shortly." He said stiffly. "Regardless of whether you're feeling up to it or not, I'm afraid." I frowned. There was nothing wrong with what he'd said. But it was the way he'd said it. He'd never spoken to me so detached. It was like he was a stranger and there was nothing between us. Except that he wasn't any longer. Everything about him seemed like a blank canvas. Elijah was shutting me out.

I stood up and started wiping my face with the towel. There wasn't a mirror so I had only the gradually reducing dry scratchings of crusted blood, to guide me on how clean my face was. Feeling a little refreshed I cleaned down the front of my neck. Then cleaned the sides and the back as I tried to ignore how sore it was to touch. _That will have to do. _I turned to Elijah

"Thank you." I sighed. His eyes dropped to my cleaned neck and revealed the icy cold fury that swirled beneath his masked exterior. Unconsciously I brought my hand up to my neck to stroke the skin, feeling for bite marks. There were no open wounds. _Bruising maybe?_ I didn't know why else Elijah's eyes would have betrayed him so suddenly.

"I'll take that for you." He indicated the towel in my hands before taking it from me. I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Ready to leave?" I nodded.

"I don't suppose we're taking the mobile, or the bike?" I asked, stupidly hopeful yet disappointed. _Please pick up on the humour Elijah._

"No. That wouldn't be particularly inconspicuous." Came his slightly humoured response.

"Bummer."

"Indeed." He gestured with his hand for me to head to the car. Which I did as he followed. I paused and looked over once at the two machines that lifted some of the weight of Klaus' visit. Holding the car door open for me Elijah turned the lights off on the batman replica's and the other areas of the chamber. Plunging us into darkness except for the interior light of the car.

Before stepping into the car a smile stretched across my face in realisation.

"We're in a _Batcave,_" I looked at Elijah before continuing. "And I'm in the company of a vampire." I laughed. "How D_racula_, for a vampire to have an association with bats." I tried to stifle a laugh but it came out anyway. Warmth spread onto Elijah's face and into his eyes as he joined me in my moment of humour. It was nothing like his usual warmth, but it was certainly an improvement. As I stepped into the front passenger seat, my robe rode up my thighs a little, revealing brilliant bruising on the inside of my thighs. I nearly froze at the sight but made myself follow through my movements and sit in the car. Deep purple and black circles of skin leered at me on each leg. Running my fingers softly over my darkened flesh, I pressed my fingers into the offensive marks while I looked on dumbly. Stopping before I made myself hiss in pain. _Ouch. _Apparently I was healed but still bruised. They felt like welts. Actually swollen as well as coloured. I jerked my head towards Elijah with a shocked and enquiring expression on my face.

"My blood, in addition to Klaus' healed you. However, with the extent of your injuries. You will still be tender, and you'll experience the different stages of bruising. But it will resolve very quickly. It's a similar situation to when vampire's heal from wounds. The severe, or rather, life threatening damage is healed first." Elijah explained almost pathetically. _Almost. _Though he tried hard to keep his tone flat. I nodded my head.

"I was in a pretty bad way." I conceded solemnly and looked down again, covering the bruises with the the robe's skirt. Suddenly the car door shut a little too loudly and I jumped. It was immediately obvious.

I was why Elijah was acting so strange. Not me in specifically. But what had happened. There must be bruising on my neck as well for Elijah to have looked at it so furiously. When he sat in the driver's seat the minimal warmth that had leached into him was gone. He was all stealth. Severe and silent as he referred back to shutting me out. It was stupid but I felt personally hurt by his behaviour. I know he wasn't acting this way because of something _I'd_ done. Yet, I felt like he was associating me with Klaus. He couldn't regard me with anything more than anger at the moment. Hell, every time he looked at me and saw bruising, he was seeing Klaus. I felt he was doing the best he could by trying not to let me see how Klaus affected _him. _That he was related to someone so I'm the direct victim, I couldn't consider myself the only one in this. Elijah was in such a difficult situation. I understood from my new found knowledge, why he wouldn't let me be sacrificed. He'd lose me. But he'd also loose his brother for good. The only family member he had left, yet the same person who had taken the rest of his family from him. I don't know if I could kill Jeremy if we were in the same situation.

The silence in the car was thick and heavy. I wanted to say something. But Elijah seemed impenetrable. He started up the car and drove it through one of the arcs into a tunnel.

"Is this tunnel all Michaels' doing as well?" I asked tentatively after Elijah'd driven a couple of kilometres. He didn't answer me. I thought he wasn't going to and turned my head away from him to look at nothing in particular out the window. It was all very drab. Just concrete walls and ceiling. Not that it wasn't impressive. There just wasn't anything that I could focus on instead of being reminded of Klaus by my unyielding nausea. Eventually Elijah answered me.

"Yes, there is a network of them down here. All constructed by Michael. Not personally of course. I'm not sure other land holders even know about the tunnels that run under their properties. With Michael's wealth, came possibilities." I turned my head away from the window to look at Elijah. His hands were very tense on the steering wheel and he appeared unnaturally rigid sitting in the drivers seat. Though I could really only see the side of his face, he'd lost his blank shielded look and seemed almost like he was debating something.

"Elijah?" I queried gently. "What happened to you? When-." I broke off. "Did _his _witches attack you?" He sighed and some of the tension appeared to leave his body. I had a feeling it was for show though.

"One of Klaus' warlocks did. Only the particular warlock had been working with me."

"Jonas?"

"Yes. It's not unsurprising. However it is out of character for him. He knows of the _activities_ Klaus partakes in for entertainment. He has told me on more than one occasion that while he is desperate to free his daughter. Handing you over to Klaus for him to use and abuse you as he sees fit. Would cause him just as much torment as he suffers in the absence of his daughter." Elijah said smoothly despite the tension in his jaw that told of him gritting his teeth. _So he's angry at Jonas. _

"He betrayed you." I said sadly. "And himself." Elijah turned his head to look at me, eerily steering the car around a bend at the same time.

"Yes. He did." We continued to look at each other and my heart ached for him. He really wasn't that concerned about Jonas' choice and role in the night's events. He didn't care what actions others took. All Elijah cared about was me. It was incredibly stirring now that I'd realised how much I felt for him. Clearing his throat he looked as if at a loss for words, or that he simply couldn't voice what he was trying to. "Are-? I mean to ask. How-?" He stopped impatiently. I'd never heard his communication so disconnected and awkward. Elijah was usually so eloquent. Reaching my arm out I placed my hand over the top of his as it sat on the gear stick, giving him a grateful smile. He resigned himself a little ashamedly before speaking again. "I'm curious as to how you're _coping_. But there is no suitable way for me to ask that of you." He frowned. I laughed harshly.

"Yeah. _Are you okay? _Does come across a tad ignorant."

"My view exactly."

"I'm coping." I said slowly and nodded as I broke our joined gaze.

"You know you can-. Only if you're comfortable-." He almost babbled hurriedly. I squeezed his hand lightly and looked back at him.

"I know." I smiled at him again. "I'm here for you too. If you'd like to talk? Though I understand you'd like to keep to yourself right _now._" Something broke behind his moulded facial features. It was the most minute change in his demeanour. His eyes momentarily searched my own and he found some thing hoped for, yet unexpected. _Yes Elijah, I care about you_. But he quickly covered it up and his anger redoubled.

After fifteen minutes of driving through the tunnel we surfaced into the still dark hours of early morning. I watched us pass the world by until the slightest glow against the horizon told of the sun's imminent arrival in an hour or so's time. Adjusting my seat to lean back far enough to touch the back seat I lay back and drifted off. It was with relief and surprise that I didn't see Klaus when I closed my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Babble: **Hello all! Thank you again for your fabulous support. :D.

Enjoy!

CHAP 17:

Elijah drove throughout the day. We stopped two times at remote roadhouses so I could use the bathroom, fill the car and for me to get something to eat. Or rather, so Elijah could get me something to eat. Neither roadhouses were particularly busy. So I didn't attract any attention walking from the car to the outside toilets wearing the robe with Elijah's jacket over the top. But Elijah was adamant that I wasn't to go into the shop with him. I knew I'd attract attention with the bruising that must be on my neck. But his insistence also had something to do with his shame. While he'd seemed to relax throughout the day and didn't seem so agitated. He had begun having difficulty communicating with me. It wasn't in his language. It was his inattentive eyes when he looked at me. Like I brought him shame. Only I knew it was because the state of me made him ashamed of himself. We'd spoken a few times during the day. Elijah was trying to talk to me with as much normalcy as possible. Something I was grateful for. I couldn't stand mollycoddling. Nor did I want to be looked at like a victim. Something I'm sure he found difficult if the bruising I suspected on my neck, challenged him each time he looked at me.

I could have looked at my neck. The side mirror would have been all too easy to glance in for confirmation. But I had no interest in being reminded. The feeling of being sick to my stomach had dulled during the day. Seeing the remaining damage would only torment me more. I couldn't avoid it forever, nor did I want to. But I didn't need to exacerbate anything about this situation. It was bad enough that Klaus' words about me being his mate echoed in my mind on a loop. Not to mention how betrayed I felt from my reaction to drinking his blood. Now _that_ I wouldn't mind avoiding.

I was dozing when the car stopped again and Elijah turned off the ignition. I opened my eyes wondering if we'd reached our destination. We'd halted on a driveway in front of a breathtakingly beautiful, large Victorian style house. I sat up to attention, eagerly drinking in the sight. I hadn't even realised Elijah had got out of the driver's seat until he opened my door. I accepted the hand he offered to me and he helped me get out of the car. I grimaced as my stiff and tender body became reacquainted with movement.

"Where are we?" I asked out of habit as I gazed at the house. It was historic and grand, without appearing old. Despite having the appearance of standing the test of time. The immaculate condition and general appearance of the structure was awing. Assuming that it had been restored at some point, it was clear that a great amount of care had been taken in doing so. It was so authentic that despite being an inanimate object it has a charismatic feel that reeled me in. I just stood and stared at it while Elijah gathered something from the back seat.

"I would tell you. But a continuation of your lack of information provides another element to your safety. Which I would prefer." He replied coming to stand next to me with a bag in hand.

"Oh. Of course." Feeling a little stupid. It was exactly the same as not being told where I was at our previous residence. I should have known that. "Is this yours or someone else's'?"

"It is mine. However the deeds for the house are in the name of someone else. Otherwise anyone can be granted access."

"And by anyone, you mean vampires."

"Exactly."

"It's absolutely beautiful." I said softly. Still gazing at the house as Elijah walked from the driveway and up the few steps that lead onto a landing at the front door. I stayed standing by the car as Elijah imposed upon my view of the house. Standing on the landing and turning to me I couldn't help but feel that he complimented it. The authenticity of Elijah was just as grand as the house. As he stood watching me curiously from the landing I was convinced there was some sort of connection between him and the structure behind him. It was a bizarre notion. But as he stood there in his perfectly tailored suit. The value and quality both Elijah and the house emitted gave every indication of humbled supremacy.

"Elena. Are you coming inside?" Came Elijah's soft voice, breaking the mesmerising hold the sight before me had instilled.

"Yeah. This place just demands my attention. I don't think I've ever seen anything like this place before. It's so regal. The Lockwood mansion in Mystic Falls is impressive in it's size, sure. But it's character has no depth. But there's something about this house. It just oozes such a great vibe." Elijah chuckled softly and I started a little. With how tense he'd been all day I didn't expect him to so easily succumb to anything joyful.

"It seems you don't find the surprise of our new residence overrated at all." I smiled at him.

"It would seem that way." I agreed. "How does _Black_ _Victoria _form the code for this place?"

"It doesn't. I've had to forego my last text to Jonas, since he's compromised his position in this." Elijah explained as I walked over to him and up onto the landing. He turned the handle and revealed an intimately decorated hallway entrance. "After you." Despite Elijah's loathsome behaviour throughout the day, there was a hint of proud possession as he showed me into and around the house. The interior or the house was resplendent. It was like a whole different world. As if I was in a different time. Each and every room had an intimate feel all of it's own. Just walking in between rooms felt like a cultured experience, as I walked beneath heavily moulded doorways and bold textured ceilings. The furniture was exquisite and the dining table made me just want to touch everything. From the detailed carvings and exaggerated curves to the lush upholstery, it was an overwhelming splendour to the senses.

Finally Elijah showed me into the spacious bathroom. The bathtub was ridiculously huge, with enough room for two people. Yet it's brass claw feet somehow downplayed it's extravagance. The mirror was extensive and while I loved the carvings around it's border, I almost resented what it would reveal of my body. As it was I had merely glanced at my reflection before looking elsewhere. _Out of sight, out of mind._

"I'll organise you a towel and some products for you to get cleaned up." Elijah said stiffly, now that the tour was over and reality broke through the almost therapeutic atmosphere of the architecture. With that he left to do so and I turned to look, really look, in the the mirror.

Standing in front of it I could see exactly why Elijah had stared at my neck. I couldn't stop the audible gasp that I let out. My human expectations of bruising from how forceful Klaus had been were within reason. But because I'd drank vampire blood I had assumed I wouldn't be badly hurt at all. The obvious hand prints around my neck was a shock to the system. Elijah was behind me in an instant with a towel and bottles of bathing products in his arms. Before he began speaking softly. His voice raw.

"I, healed you. In addition to the healing from Klaus' blood in your system. However, with the extent of your, injuries. You will still be tender, and you'll go through the different stages of bruising. It won't take nearly as long though. The extent of your injuries meant that vampire blood would heal the more crucial damage to your body." Came his soft explanation. "Unfortunately this means you'll have quite an vulgar reminder for at least a few days." I nodded by head, acknowledging him in the mirror before swallowing hard.

"I think I prefer to see the _evidence._ Of-. Of what happened. Sometimes reminders are a good thing." I said softly. Keeping the robe gathered around in front of my breasts I slipped it off my shoulders to fall down my back and catch in the crook of my elbow. My eyes met met with more severe bruising on both my upper arms. I saw Elijah look down at the floor stone-faced. Turning around I looked back at the mirror to see my shoulder blades also covered. It was amazing that my shoulders didn't hurt more as I remembered being smacked against the car. Clearing his throat gently Elijah kept his eyes on the floor.

"I'll leave you to it." He said and with that he closed the door behind him.

Dropping the robe from my body it landed in a pile at my feet. Leaving the scraps of my nightdress still hanging around my waist. Assessing myself I noted quite a lot of blood smeared over my body. Not to mention the dry clumps of it in my hair. I hoped that by cleaning it off I wouldn't feel so dirty. But I wasn't getting my hopes up. My torso was mostly blotched with bruises, while my hips had hand marks on them. A band of bruising ran around my waist and each side of my rib cage. My breasts were all that appeared unbruised. Except for matching singular splotches near each nipple which would have been where Klaus had bit me. Down further, the junction between my thighs was only lightly bruised, but where Klaus had bit the inside of one of my thighs was very purple. Down my legs were the circles I'd seen when getting into the car. I knew they were where Klaus had pinned me down with his knees. Instantly it was like I could feel Klaus' weight on me again. It was suffocating and I felt increasingly nauseous. I felt so incredibly disgusting, deep within me, not just on the surface as if it could be easily washed away. I was marked, physically and emotionally. It was like Klaus was still touching me.

I didn't want to see anything. Didn't want to feel how I was. It was inescapable. _Would I feel like this the rest of my life? _Quickly I picked the robe up off the floor and covered myself again. I walked over to the spacious shower set into the corner. Turning on the taps I stood underneath the stream as soon as it was warm enough. I tried to shut my mind off as I just stood there. Feeling the warm heat of the water spraying onto my skin, yet not feeling even the slightest hint of refreshment. I leaned back against a wall still keeping beneath the stream of water, before sliding down to sit on the floor. Water covered me, but it did nothing to smother the feel of Klaus. I leaned to my left into the adjacent wall, slumping into the corner beneath the running water and tuned out.

I never heard Elijah calling me through the bathroom door, nor when he wrapped his knuckles gently on the door. Didn't notice when he opened the shower door and stepped inside fully clothed to sit on the floor next to me. Once settled Elijah had grasped my shoulders and leant me to the right, so that I leaned on him with my head and neck in his lap. He set to work on my hair first, repeatedly shampooing a few times and massaging it in until the dried clumps of blood no longer coloured the lather. After conditioning my hair he peeled the top of the robe down so that he could wash my neck and shoulders with a wash cloth. Gradually he moved the robe down, took off my nightdress and cleaned my lower back, my chest, abdomen, arms and down my legs. Finally, after rinsing my hair of conditioner he eased off the flow of water and turned my head up to face him and he washed my face. His soapy fingers drew soft circles across my cheeks and _saw_ the man looking down at me. At my face. Not my naked body. _Dare I say it? _

The man I loved despite not knowing him long, had managed to draw me out of my stationary mind as he did his best to rid me of Klaus, in possibly the only way he knew how. My resistance to how I felt about him had ebbed away. I wanted to tell him. To say it. But I wasn't that freely feeling my emotions right now. I continued to look up at him, taking refuge in his eyes. Elijah wrapped me in the towel he'd brought in and raised me up off the floor. I wasn't functioning so he ended up carrying me to a room and placing me on a bed before dressing me in a clean fluffy bath robe. He then drew back the bed covers and slipped me beneath them. One of his hands slid beneath the back of my head and lifted it from the pillow, before lying the towel across it and resting my head down again. As he began to draw away to bring the covers up over me, one of my hands found the bottom of his soaked suit jacket and wouldn't let go. I looked at him pleadingly.

"Stay?" I murmured and gradually brought my eyes to meet his. Elijah leaned back in and stroked my cheek as he looked down at me. His expression sombre and looking generally troubled. He looked so let down, a broken man. His eyes looked pained and I couldn't possibly miss the sadness that lurked in them. Concerned for him I parted my lips to say something but he must have noticed my worry and cast something down over his eyes like a shield, leaving them blank.

"I wont leave." He whispered in promise. "But I need to get out of these clothes first." Elijah removed my hand from his jacket, pulled the covers over me and left the room. I watched him leave and my eyes glued to the doorway once he was out of sight. I'd heard him say he'd stay. But tears leaked from my eyes anyway. Elijah returned in a t-shirt and slacks, making his way around to the other side of the bed. As soon as he sat I moved closer. Wrapping my arms around his middle I curled up to him desperately. I felt him tense up slightly but didn't care. One of his arms came around me and he brought his legs up on the bed. I didn't pay any attention to the adjustments Elijah made to my position. I was too caught up in how safe I felt. How free I was of Klaus. Elijah began gently massaging my head again and I turned my head up to look at him. A section of towel fell over my face and he quickly moved it away. I realised that while my head was resting on his chest, there was a towel in between. Elijah was drying my hair. He was conducting himself with an amount of strictness. His movements methodical, but caring. While the impression was cold. It didn't bother me right now. I was simply glad of his physical presence. But I knew he was beating himself up inside.

Elijah had left me at some point when I'd settled into a teary slumber. Waking alone I took stock in how peaceful I seemed to feel. It was a fantastic improvement and I didn't know how long it would last. _And there it is._ My breath hitched in my chest for a moment as reality seemed to crash in on me. Weighing intensely on my ribcage. But it passed as soon as it had come. I felt slightly nauseous, but far better than previously. Sitting up in bed I reluctantly pushed the right sleeve of my robe up to reveal my upper arm. My movements were sluggish, drawing out the torture. Upon seeing the marks I smiled and the feeling was incredulous. They were now mostly green, tinged yellow. I checked my other arm, my legs and elsewhere to see the other bruises had run the same course. Getting up off the bed and rushing out into the hallway from the room, I recognised where I was and made my way to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and turned before shrugging the robe off my shoulders to fall down to my lower back. The horrific spread of colour on my shoulders mimicked the rest. I didn't like the look of them. But I did like the fact that I bore them as a survivor and that what had happened was real. That I had gotten through it. It made me feel strong, in that if I had survived that. I could do the same regarding anything that was yet to come.

"Morning." Elijah greeted emotionless from the doorway. I gave him a small smile.

"Morning." I replied and covered my shoulders with the robe again. Catching sight of Elijah's drenched suit in a heap on the floor I walked to it and picked up the jacket. "Oh. Your suit." My tone sad. He always looked impeccable in his suits and he cared for his clothing in a way that seemed to treasure their quality. Yet he'd just left this one on the floor.

"I have others." Elijah stated. It was an odd thing for him to say. He could get anything and everything he wanted, either by compulsion or simply taking. Yet he seemed to treasure what he did have, rather than continually collect more and more items on whims.

"But-."

"I have others." He cast aside carelessly. Would you like breakfast?" Elijah stepped away inviting me to follow. Sensing the topic of his suit was not for discussion I dropped it figuratively and literally before following Elijah to the kitchen. When I dropped the garment to the ground I'd watched Elijah carefully to see any sign that it bothered him. When he showed no tell I knew he was still in a withdrawn mood. The times he'd worn a jacket. He'd always hung them over something and often assessed them for anything out of place. They were an extension of him and Elijah was not one to debase his character by dressing to any other standard than the kind of man that he was. It was like his own personal hierarchy.

I found that it was the following day since meeting Klaus. I was hardly sore and my fading bruises had put me in good spirits, but I didn't really enjoy breakfast. Mainly picking through the scrambled eggs Elijah cooked me. He wasn't eating this morning. Instead he held his paper up in front of him like a physical barrier between him and me while he read at the table. When I'd decided I wasn't going to finish the remaining food on my plate I leaned back in my chair and sighed loudly. A few minutes passed and a usually perceptive, or at least inquisitive Elijah continued to read. I started to find it a bit offensive as it seemed like he was ignoring me.

"Are you ignoring me?" I asked straight out. "And if so, why?" Slowly, Elijah lowered his paper to lie on the table and gave me the courtesy of eye contact.

"I'm not ignoring you." He said causally, but I could detect the forced indifference in his reply. "Why would you think I was?"

"Because you've been detached toward me since-." I left the rest of that sentence unspoken. There was no need to keep brining Klaus up, especially when that would most likely continue to aggravate Elijah more.

"I'm giving you space. One would assume that you would prefer not to be smothered after what you went through."

"No. You're not just giving me space. You're shutting me out. Aside from when Jonas visited that day and you were cold and collected in your mannerisms, you've always looked at me with loads of feeling. Now you're continually trying to shut it off. All I can assume is that I'm making you uncomfortable. I understand that you might feel to blame for what happened, but you don't control Klaus' actions." _Damn, I wasn't going to say his name. _"So, surely you must realise that no blame rests on your shoulders." Something flashed behind Elijah's eyes but I didn't catch it. It wasn't anger, exactly. It was almost a combination of guilt and admiration. But like I'd just told him, he shut it down.

"I'll be outside." He stood up from the table, gathered the newspaper and walked away. It was unlike him to be this blunt, practically rude.

"Elijah." I said softly as a gentle request of his attention. When he continued to walk towards what I assumed was the back of the house I became a bit impatient. "Shall I add your physical avoidance of me as well?" I called after him. He didn't answer me back until he'd opened an outside door and had exited the house.

"There are some clothes for you in the top draw in the bedroom." Was all he said and I heard the ruffling of paper as he went back to reading. _This is going to interesting. _

After finding a long sleeved top and long pants in the draw as well as some underwear I changed and went to confront Elijah. It was so strange feeling so covered, almost restrictive as I walked through the house. I had an urge to just take the clothes off to be more comfortable. But I wasn't negligent in knowing why the clothes covered me so well. The bruises weren't visible. They were out of sight and further, out of mind. Tracing Elijah's earlier path I found myself on a patio flooded in sunlight. Elijah was sat in a chair with his back to the house as he gazed out onto the land behind the house. The grass was lush and green down the gradual slope to a little creek, before changing to a drier harsher looking grass on the opposite side that climbed up a moderately sloped hill. Much of the view was hilly and I knew we were in another quite secluded location.

"Are you ready to talk?" I pressed insistently. Elijah leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, pressing his index fingers to each of his temples and moving them in small circles. When he sighed softly I assumed he was going to continue ignoring me. "No-?"

"There is nothing to currently discuss, Elena." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm afraid there is. We can start with the facts."

"The facts?"

"Klaus is your brother."

"In a manner of speaking. Yes."

"You told me that you had no family."

"I do not."

"But Klaus-" Elijah cut me off.

"Has not acted like my brother for a very long time. Therefore I've renounced any familial association with him. Blood does not mean anything." Elijah nearly growled out. I decided I knew enough and moved on.

"Do you know that he intends to turn me?"

"Turn you?"

"Into a hybrid." Elijah turned his head and looked at me.

"He told you this?"

"Among-. Other things."

"He must be in need a of a new toy." Elijah pondered aloud grimly.

"Perhaps. But I think it has more to do with the fact that my blood is needed if he is to turn others. Something about it being a side-affect of the curse placed on him?" I offered. "Apparently I'm his _mate._" I finished bitterly. Noticing how Elijah sat more rigidly. His facial features were deadly serious when he began speaking with great deliberation to his slow and articulate pronunciation.

"Are you _certain?_"

"Quite. I don't make a habit of mistaking these things."

"Hmm. I wasn't aware of any of this." Elijah looked away from me and fell silent.

"Well?" He looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Are we going to discuss this? Because. I don't intend on submitting to a long and suffering non-death."

"Not at the moment Elena." His tone conveyed this development was proving to be mentally straining.

"Okay. Then would you care to tell me why you're behaving oddly?"

"My behaviour hasn't altered."

"Oh so you've always been withdrawn toward me?" He sighed. "Now who's _locking themselves away_?" I quoted him. "Perhaps you should practice what you preach? You've been wanting me to open up to you, but apparently it doesn't work both ways I see."

"I have always been open with you Elena." He looked up at me.

"Not true. At breakfast you weren't. Yesterday you weren't."

"We didn't talk much yesterday. So I don't know how you can judge what little we did converse."

"We don't have to talk to be open with each other. _You_ know that. We haven't talked openly much at all, if you'll remember. It's a sensed aspect of what we _are._ Evident in how we act, in our eyes. God, it's in the ghostly movements you make with your mouth. Barely evident, yet I continually understand you loud and clear. You gave me a speech about my heart beat detailing how I feel. So don't act like it's solely a conversational thing." I said bitterly.

"Well, non-verbal communication is open to interpretation. Have you considered that you might be seeing me a certain way because of your recent trauma?" His tone was almost bored.

"Well, e_xcuse_ _me_! Was that a possibility when you kept telling me how I _supposedly_ felt about you in the last month? No, it wasn't. How dare you make this out to be something that I'm imagining."

"It would be understandable." Elijah encouraged.

"Stop. Stop talking. Listen." I instructed. "You are _not _to blame for what happened. I know you're beating yourself up for it and you're entitled to feel however you're feeling. But I don't understand why you're shutting me out from what's going through your mind. I don't want to turn the focus, but it makes me feel like you don't want me around, like _I'm _the burden. It's a slap in face after you got me to acknowledge something between us, for you to just ignore my concern for you now. You can tell me what's wrong. I _want_ to be here for you but you won't let me. Not to mention I feel like I'm some diseased or faulty object since you don't seem to want to be near me. For over the last month you've managed to coax me closer and become comfortable with you being close to me. Hell I started sleeping in the same bed as you! Now I'm defective and you don't want anything to do with me? Way to make a girl feel special Elijah." I forced myself to voice spitefully. Elijah looked at me long after I'd finished, stone-faced.

"I don't expect you to understand-."

"What? I can't understand, because I haven't had the life experience you have? I don't have the understanding another vampire would? Explain it to me Elijah. It seemed to me like you regarded me as an equal in this. But if I don't make the cut because I'm _alive_. Well, why bother coming into my life in the first place?" My anger was starting to get a little bit out of hand and I took a few moments to just breathe.

"If you'll let me finish." He began coolly. "I don't expect you to understand my troubles. You have no obligation to do so. So there is no need." I stared at him a moment.

"What do you mean I have no obligation to do so? I don't feel obligated."

"You must, because we are not at the same stage in such a relationship that would freely request your attention to my needs."

"_Such a relationship? _Regardless of where we are in _this_ relationship. I care about you. Therefore it is perfectly acceptable and not an obligation at all."

"Regardless, don't worry yourself about me. Look after yourself Elena. You should be more troubled than I. You've been through an ordeal and yet your concern is for another. The one that put you in harm's way in the first place." _Uh-huh. Beating himself up._

"That's better." I said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"You _are_ blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault." I resolved.

"How can you possibly look at what happened to you as being anyone else's fault apart from mine? I promised you, that I would not hurt you. That was one of the things I said to you when I brought you to live with me. While we were discussing emotional pain. I mean what I say, and you've been hurt emotionally _and_ physically. Which ever way you look at it. My actions have brought you harm. I know what Klaus is like and yet I've allowed for him to harm you." Elijah's eyes filled with shame and he didn't shield it from me. I looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm fine." I stated and walked over to Elijah, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You kept me safe as best you possibly could. I don't doubt that." Elijah's voice was cold and sinister when he next spoke.

"If I had kept you as safe as possible. You would be dead." My eyes widened in recognition.

"You-. You're considering that option, aren't you? Killing me?" I whispered. He didn't answer and looked out away from the house again.

Tears welled up in my eyes and leaked down my face. When they fell from my jaw Elijah's head jerked back toward me. A flicker of surprise registered across his face for a moment before being drowned out by his concern.

"Elena." His gentle voice trailed off. I sighed and managed a soft laugh.

"I know I'll be dead. But I'll miss you." I said graciously.

"I haven't decided if that's to be the case." Elijah comforted.

"The rest of the world is bigger than _us. _It's how it should be. You will make the logical decision. If our roles were reversed. I'd choose the same, though it would break my heart." I said sadly. I sat down across Elijah's lap and held his head in my hands with my thumbs just in front of his ears , framing his features. Closing the space between us I connected our lips. My right hand slid around to the back of his neck and I allowed my left to run my fingers up through his hair. Elijah took a moment to respond and slowly began to part his lips. I slid my tongue along the widening gap in anticipation of the warm depths within. I hadn't been able to get the vivid memory of when he'd kissed me the other times out of my head, so I knew exactly what lay ahead. Elijah responded against my mouth and our tongues slid against each others. Our kiss was slow and delicate, as if our mouths were something to be studied. While kissing Elijah again was as amazing as I'd remembered, this one was crushingly depressing. As opposed to fiery passion. It took many long moments before I felt Elijah's arms trail his hands up my sides, before pulling our bodies closer as they settled across my lower back.

Sighing I broke the kiss and blushed furiously. Biting down on my bottom lip and hugged myself to Elijah, resting my head on one of his shoulders. I didn't know if I could look at him again after that. My cheeks continued to burn.

"When did that happen?" Elijah asked huskily.

"The first time I thought I was going to die." I admitted.

"So you're not just trying to sway me into keeping you alive then?" He mused humorously, making me giggle.

"Nope. I just didn't want to miss my chance." Elijah cleared his throat and pushed us apart from our embrace. I automatically turned my head away from him, feeling self conscious. Of how I felt, him, the sad and longing kiss we'd just shared. The one I'd instigated. His arms remained circled around my waist.

"Look at me." He directed softly. I shook my head gently and my hair fell to cover the side of my face closest to him. With a hand he drew it clear of my face and moved it to curve over the top of my ear. Biting my bottom lip again I closed my eyes and turned my head to face him again. His eyes were cleared of their pain and replaced by love. The gentlest smile played on his lips. My heart swelled in my chest and my eyes became slightly moist again. I freed my lower lip from beneath my teeth and smiled shyly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's drabble: **Hello everyone! Thank you, Thank you Thank you for the continuing support with favouriting and alerting this story etc. Means a lot. Hope you all continue to enjoy it.

Siberia21: Hey! Umm. Don't know actually. Didn't plan anything specific from the start. But there will be a good amount of chapters still to come if I have my way :).

Enjoy everyone!

Didn't have a lot of time this week and just really wanted to get this chapter done for you all. SO hope there's no absolutely horrid errors. :)

CHAP 18:

Leaning in I coaxed another kiss from Elijah. Moaning softly when his tongue traced my lower lip, before taking hold of it between his teeth and tugging gently. Elijah's mouth left mine and he trailed it down the underside of my jaw when his finger's tilted my head up and backward. Travelling down to my neck the combination of tongue, lips and teeth made my skin flush with heat. Goosebumps raced across my skin from the points of his canines as they trailed identical paths. Their sharp feather light trails down over my jaw were icy cold, contrasting deliciously with the increasing heat of my skin. Clinging to Elijah, my breathing quickened. I waited in anticipation for him to reach my neck. I wanted him to bite my neck. It wouldn't phase me. In fact I thought it perfectly normal. The memory of how amazing it had been when he'd last bit and drank from me, fuelling that view. But he never reached my neck. Despite our extremely close proximity Elijah stopped and felt as if he'd run a mile. I could feel his breath on my skin for a few long moments until he turned his head away and hung it down towards his chest. _My bruising? _I couldn't help but feel hurt. But I couldn't blame him either. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"It's okay." I started quickly and stood up off his lap. "I get it." My tone was understanding. I did get it. Any time he'd see the bruising on my body it would be a guilt trip for him. At least he'd stopped ignoring me for a few moments and I knew what was going on inside his head. Elijah took a hold of my right hand and intertwined our fingers. His eyes had gone dark with pain again, but he looked at me instead of settling back into avoidance.

"You're amazing." He murmured. "Too amazing for your own good. Your concern for me when you are the victim is courageous. The intuitive understanding you possess is beyond possibility and it angers me. I am not angry with you, but with myself, because you are so forgiving. Beyond possibility."

"Do you need space?" I enquired. Elijah barked out a harsh laugh. "You're doing it again."

"Don't be stubborn. Just answer me." I coaxed softly.

"I don't know what I need."

"I think. I'll give you some space. At least until my bruising is gone. It seems to be troubling you more than I now." Elijah nodded slowly.

"Please," he asked. "Don't feel as though I'm pushing you away-."

"I don't. Well, I do. Because you _are._ But when you kill me, you'll have to remove yourself from anything you've ever felt regarding me. So I understand." I squeezed his hand. "I love you Elijah." I said sadly and kissed his cheek, before letting go of his hand and going back inside the house.

So this was it. I was going to die. It was odd to not be so accepting of the fact now. I perused the bookshelf before settling on an appealing title and set about getting comfortable on the lounge. It was easier said and done, because the furnishings seemed far too good to be practical. I was reluctant to leave any evidence of use on the beautifully made furniture. It all seemed far too good for me to use. Finally I walked out to where I'd left Elijah and asked if I could find a spot out on the grass somewhere. With his permission I walked out a fair way from the house. Turning back once to see Elijah gazing out at me. I gave him a small smile and settled in a nice spot of lush grass. Though I'd brought the book out to read, I found myself just looking up at the blue sky and watching the clouds pass by in many shapes and forms. It highlighted to me how out of touch I'd become before meeting Elijah. My life was rather robotic in Mystic Falls. Waking up, going to school, coming home and getting through the mountain of home work and assignments and going to sleep before doing it all again. My life hadn't been malleable in any way. There was no beauty from the unpredictable. I was just existing. I hadn't had a problem with it at the time. But now, I wouldn't want to go back to that. Elijah had been right. I wasn't living my life. I took stock in the fact that I'd at least done some living while I'd been with him. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a decent laugh with another human. Sure I got along really well with Jenna and Jeremy, but I was always feeling like an outsider. They'd have great bouts of laughter which I just couldn't get in on, often because it was some inside joke. Elijah always being so open with me had seemed so much more interpersonal. I had found somewhere I belonged. Really belonged. It was with Elijah.

I wondered that if it really is, then do I want to become a vampire?I'd have to see Jer and Jenna dying, while I never would. Unless I stood in sunlight, or was staked. I mean, there was still the possibility to die. Immortality didn't particularly appeal to me. But, Elijah did. My mind was racing. Was this the solution? I'd already be dead, so Klaus couldn't use me.

"What are you thinking?" After a while Elijah's deep voice disturbed me from my manic thoughts and I jumped slightly. He sat down on my right side so that our legs were touching.

"Oh, nothing in particular." I replied casually, looking at Elijah who returned my nonchalance with a look that said _"Likely story." _As he raised an eyebrow. I took a deep breath and committed myself to what I was about to propose. I didn't want to show any hesitation, but I had only just come to this conclusion. "Would you to _turn_ me?" Elijah's gaze became critical and his eyes looked back and forth between my own.

"You're serious?" He asked for confirmation with a hint of surprise.

"Quite."

"Might I ask why you'd be open to that life?"

"Well. If I'm dead Klaus can't use me in the sacrifice, correct?"

"That _is_ correct."

"So. That being the priority, means that everyone wins. Everyone is safe from Klaus. Relatively. Providing he doesn't find a way to unbind himself without a doppleganger. And you don't have to kill me." Elijah's expression turned grim.

"Klaus is not a forgiving being. If you were to turn. Especially knowing what your existence pertains to. He will continue to hunt you down. Keeping you safe for a human's lifespan is possible. But if you were to extend that life, Klaus _will_ catch up to you at some point. The other doppleganger who turned and has been on the run ever since? She is continuously having to look over her shoulder everywhere she goes. Eventually she will have been everywhere across the globe and any number of Klaus' followers will know of her existence and where she's been. She will have left some resemblance of a pattern in her whereabouts and she, will. Be. Found. Klaus is vindictive. And when he does get his hands on her, he will indulge in his tortures. That is not the life I want for you. I also would not want you to make such a decision, for it is your choice, on a whim." I sighed.

"Fair enough. While the possibility of becoming a vampire has only just come to head. I would not have voiced it to you if it was just a passing fancy. It makes sense to me. But I understand what you're saying." _He doesn't want to turn me. _I was disappointed, but not as hurt as I thought I would be. It's not like I'm a needy person and I felt as though he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with me. That's a huge commitment. Maybe he could live without me. I wasn't something he treasured after all. I also felt a bit stupid at him thinking that my idea wasn't the solution. But there truly was, so much I didn't know. From Elijah's view. Klaus was someone you shouldn't cross. Yet he'd done so many times. I wondered what life was like for him. Wether he was constantly running as well. It irked me to think of Klaus avenging his lost cause at Elijah terminating the last doppleganger. _Maybe Elijah wasn't concerned by losing me, because he would arrive at a similar fate? But originals can't be killed, so that can't possibly be the case. _There was obviously bad blood between Elijah and Klaus already. But by the sounds of Klaus' character, he would find some justification for my death. When I thought about it like that, it was almost a romantic notion of honour towards my memory. _If only. _

"I respect your acceptance of life as a vampire. It means a great deal to me that you are not phased by, nor detest my existence. But you are also uninformed. You know a great deal. But the more personal aspects aren't often divulged. They are a rude shock when returning to life as a fledgling vampire." Elijah's honest tone restored some faith in me that he was putting me before himself.

"Perhaps you can enlighten me, before my end?"

"Perhaps. But not today." He raised his right arm above his head and settled his hand beneath the beck of his head as he lay back next to me.

"Okay." I turned onto my side towards him and cautiously let my arm find it's way across his torso. He didn't tense up or any other actions of avoidance. He seemed content. We lay there for quite some time, before my curiosity finally enticed me to speak. "Elijah?"

"Mmm?"

"You remember how I told you I drank-. Well, he made me. I drank Klaus's blood?" I mumbled quickly.

"Yes." There was tension in his voice. But I had to know, so I pressed on. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Well. It had a certain affect on me. Similar to your blood. You said we were blood bound. But Klaus' blood, it-. I don't even want to acknowledge it. But I'm sure you know what I'm referring to. What I want to know is _why._ I thought it was only with you that I would have certain reactions to the exchange of our blood." I rushed out. Holding my breath I waited for Elijah's response. To his credit he didn't change his demeanour. But he was gravely angered by what I had told him. I nearly removed my arm from him. He seemed to be simmering with anger just beneath the surface, though he continued to appear relaxed.

"It comes down to DNA." He said stiffly. "Klaus has certain similarities to me within his DNA, because we are brothers. _Half_ brothers." He stipulated. "So while not all aspects of his blood would cause any reaction from you. There is enough similar qualities to that of my own, that without conscious thought you would have recognised Klaus' blood as my own."

"Does Klaus have any blood bound reaction to me?"

"No." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good to know he's just sadistic then." I said sarcastically with a hint of humour. Elijah chuckled softly.

"That's one way to look at it." I looked up at his face and he was smiling. I returned it. He seemed to be relatively normal again. I turned toward him more and shifted onto my stomach, pushing myself up off the ground to rest on my elbows and forearms.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"For you? Anything." He gently beamed.

"Careful, you might get yourself into trouble with that sort of dedication." I said teasingly, before laughing. I toned down the humour and spoke softly. "When you end me. Don't do it suddenly or anything. I want to know what my last moments are with you." I smiled and looked at him lovingly.

"Surprises are overrated hmm?" He smirked a little.

"Very." I nodded and laughed again. Elijah joined in with his deep warm chuckle.

We spent the day out on the grass. Sometimes in flowing conversation, sometimes in comfortable silence. Elijah seemed to have changed from wanting to distance himself from me to wanting to spend any and every second of our time left, with me. While with my first boyfriend there were many times where I'd felt suffocated. There was none of that with Elijah. It wasn't that Matt had been clingy. It was more that I was an independent person who needed their space. With Elijah the atmosphere was completely different. We were truly a unit. He didn't hamper my individuality or independence. At least not now. When he'd forced me into domestic life with him, that was restrictive to my independence. But that was in the past as far as I was concerned.

When night fell we went inside and I looked through the fridge and cupboards to see what I might eat for dinner. Elijah had wanted to cook for me but I sent him off to shower instead then settled on scrambled eggs. Casual thoughts of him in the shower wandered into my mind and I had to really concentrate on cooking. _What is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly so interested? I've allowed myself to be honest and open with the man for nearly 24hrs and I'm already thinking of taking things further? Geeze!_ When Elijah returned I was cooking the eggs on the stove. He made his presence known by creeping up and hugging me from behind. I couldn't help but jump. His forearms closed across my abdomen and drew me as close as possible to him. For a moment I nearly lost my train of thought, knowing that the distinctly male part of his body was against my lower back. My cheeks flushed and I cast the thought aside. At the same time he'd casually manoeuvred his neck so that his right cheek came into contact with my own.

"Good morning." He greeted in jest before his head turned into the side of my face to kiss my cheek.

"Funny." I replied and turned my head to smile back at him. "How are you?" Elijah sighed almost impatiently. "I know, I know! Stop caring Elena and all that. I can't help it." I shrugged.

"I know. It seems an impossible aspect of your character for you to not be compassionate." Came his deep voice.

"It's a polar opposite kind of thing. You either hate it or love it. Nothing in between."

"_Obviously_ I love it, as I do you. But not at this time." I blushed and turned my head back to the cooking eggs. Turning off the stove top before Elijah spoke again. "Are you uncomfortable with those words?" I bit my bottom lip as I formed my reply.

"I'm not _uncomfortable _per se. After all I said them to you earlier-."

"I remember." He said almost gloatingly. I laughed. Goosebumps pricked me as each warm breath of his warmed and then left the skin on my neck freezing cold in it's absence.

"It's just-. Don't get me wrong! I don't regret it." I said hurriedly, turning in the circle of his arms so that the lengths of our bodies moulded against each other and I looked up into his eyes. I could feel the soft mass atop his legs pressed intimately against my right hip. _Mmm. Stop sexuallising the man!_ "It's just," I broke eye contact, looking down at Elijah's chest before settling my hands on his upper arms, then continuing. "It's all so foreign. I'd go so far as to say at times I'm drowning in a flood of emotion. Yours and mine. But it's a good drowning. If that makes sense? It's really unsettling-," I moved my right arm to place my palm atop my left breast. "-this ache in my chest while it feels so light. Vulnerable." I finished awkwardly, frowning. Elijah's right hand came up beneath my chin and titled my head to look at him and he searched my eyes. After a few moments he released my chin, moved his face forward and kissed my forehead.

"I know." He began proudly. As he drew his head back away from my forehead and joined our gazes."I know you don't regret telling me." He continued gravelly, his eyes seemed to twinkle and I smiled softly. "But I must ask. Who are you and what have you done with Elena? The Elena I've dealt with for the past few weeks would never have given me such an honest and open answer. She prefers to be, _difficult._" I slapped him on the chest. He was quite amused.

"Hey!" Elijah chuckled and raised his eyebrows before speaking softly.

"It will pass. As you get used to being as open as you just were." He comforted and held me close. I turned my head to place my right cheek against his chest and felt Elijah's lips through my hair on the top of my head. I lost myself in his firm chest and male scent. He held me with love, not lust. Just the need to be close. But not in an undeniably animal urgency. It was beautiful and touching. His maleness was still soft against me. It was a possessive, but not dominant contact. No intrusion on the moment with an insistent desire that would need curbing. I knew I wouldn't mind if Elijah happened to stir against me. In fact I found myself willing him to. Since allowing myself to be open with him, it was like a gate had opened and I couldn't rein back on how irresistible I found Elijah. _Settle down girl. _I tried to ignore my thoughts as we stood for a few long minutes before I cleared my throat. "Yes?" Elijah enquired and I nearly lost myself in the rumble of his chest.

"_Some_ of us would like to eat." _If he continued to keep me close I might combust. _

"Very well." Elijah released me and stepped away. I set about plating my scrambled eggs. By the time I looked in the fridge for a drink Elijah had wandered off somewhere.

"Elijah?" I called. He strolled resplendently back into the kitchen with raised eyebrows. _God. He's so graceful and luxurious in his movement._

"I thought you'd sent me away." He drew out sexily. I glared at him playfully.

"_No. _I'm just hungry. Are you drinking? Or eating? Whatever." I held up a blood bag.

"Yes, thank you." I broke the seal on the bag and emptied it into a glass for him.

"Hot or cold?" I enquired. Elijah narrowed his eyes and sat at the head of the table.

"Cold. Are you trying to spoil me?" He asked as the slightest smirk crept across his lips. Elijah rested his elbow on the table and titled his head to the side as trailed his index finger down the side of his face casually.

"I don't think it's possible to spoil you any further than you have been already." I stated.

"Oh, really?" His tone of voice told me I'd piqued his interest. I set his glass of blood down and sat at the rectangular table with a chair between us. "So that's why you're depriving me of any intimacy now by leaving space between us?

"You are, rather distracting. I'd rather not choke on my food. Our positions are merely practical." Elijah regarded me with his deep brown eyes and leaned back in his chair. He looked smug and oh so sexy.

"Do I really affect you so?" He asked innocently. It was mocking.

"You're kidding right?" I looked at him pointedly. "You _know_ what's between us Elijah." I said dismissively and began consuming a mouthful of my dinner.

"Are you finding yourself lacking restraint now that you've accepted that?" He asked smugly. His voice luxuriously smooth against my ears. I blushed slightly but managed to chew. _He's not referring to my overenthusiastic thoughts of him is he? Play dumb._

"What _are_ you on about _now_?" I asked incredulously after swallowing. Elijah took a sip from his glass of blood and replaced it on the table. His tongue darted out and licked his lips. I couldn't help but be enthralled by the action. I mentally screwed my eyes shut and quickly returned my attention to the plate before me.

"_Perhaps_ I would be less distracting if I were absent from your company?" He half queried, half wondered aloud. I looked up at him and met his deep orbs as they seared into my own. His eyes held me captive and I couldn't form a response. My heartbeat sped up when the corners of his mouth curved upwards and he stood, gazing down at me. "I'll be in the lounge." He murmured before clawing the rim of his glass with his fingers and walked away into the house. I groaned inwardly. He would have sensed my heart beat. _Damnit. _I wasn't embarrassed but frighteningly self conscious. I wasn't an overtly sexual person. Not with another in any case. It was one thing to please _yourself_ with certain thoughts and fantasies while facilitating some form of friction. But I knew if Elijah and I were to be truly intimate. Truly _one. _As corny as that seemed. The touching care he had for me would be amplified in the process. It would be truly overwhelming. The thought was daunting. But not so much as to scare me away from the desire to meld our bodies. _Wait. Does that mean I think that sex is more than a meaningless physical act all of a sudden? Yes..._

I could hear noise from the tv as I slowly finished my scrambled eggs. In a way I was grateful for Elijah leaving. But I really just wanted to be near him. The day had been so lovely and it seemed only natural that it should continue. I should be taking advantage of any and every opportunity to spend time with Elijah. So as soon as I finished I intended to join him in the lounge. Yet I was a little nervous. He'd subtly told me that he was aware of my frame of mind. It proceeded to make me a little anxious. Which is perfectly normal for someone who'd never had sex before. But I wasn't anxious about the actual act, so much as how we were going to get there. How does one go about inviting such a charismatic, capable and aged, therefore experienced vampire into bed ridden activities?Not that I _had _to do so. We didn't have to. It was just on my mind, or in my gut. I suddenly wondered if I'd measure up. Even though he'd refrained from physical relationships, he still would have partaken in certain frivolities with others at some point. That was always going to position him ahead of me. Not that it's a race. _Oh, god. I'm over-thinking everything._

I was still sat at the table when Elijah strolled back into the kitchen with his empty glass and rinsed it in the sink. Getting up from the table with what I'd used for my own dinner I did the same. Elijah had stepped aside as I approached, but stood next to me while I finished. An awkwardness had settled since he'd come back to the kitchen and I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with it. Thankfully Elijah cleared it away with one comment.

"Elena?" His deep voice asked softly for my attention. I turned and angled my head upwards to give it to him.

"Mmm?"

"I would prefer it if we didn't discuss anything further pertaining to Klaus and the sacrifice. Today has been so pleasant and I would like our remaining time to be spent unhindered by events that have led us here. So if you have any questions or want to discuss anything. Could we do so now, as to get it over with?" His tone was sombre and I really hoped he wasn't about to tell me my time was up. I'd pretty much gathered that he was ignoring my role in Klaus' plans. That he was simply going to enjoy being with me as I was with him. But it hadn't been an official _do not speak of he who must not be named. _I bit down on my lower lip and frowned in thought. _Was he planning on ending me tonight?_

"Well." I began. "What becomes of you? You told me how vindictive Klaus is. There's obviously bad blood between you two already. But, will Klaus want revenge against you for my death?"

"I should have known you'd use this opportunity to voice your concern again." He smiled down warmly at me before taking my left hand in his and intertwining our fingers. Elijah sighed heavily before continuing. "The history of Klaus and I involves an element of betrayal. Which does not just relate to my efforts regarding dopplegangers. There was a time when I would do anything for Klaus. He is my brother after all and we were raised in a time where family honour was paramount. But when we became vampires he became greedy on his new-found power. Compulsion is a basis upon which we can get anything we want after all." He paused and a pained expression flitted across his face. "He was drunk on power and the ability to bed woman after woman. Something I didn't approve of, but once Klaus found something so _pleasing _he continued, at length. I was relatively unaffected until he set his sights on the woman I was involved with at the time. The original Petrova, whom became the ancestor of yours to be sacrificed. Our relationship was arranged, however through courting I had come to hold some affection for her and she I. She was from a poorly family, and by binding her life to me I could facilitate a better life for her. My feelings toward her were not exactly offensive. But I must confess it had more to do with the life I could provide to her biggest shame and love. She had a son as a result of being raped and would otherwise have struggled to give him even the most satisfactory life. When my family became vampires, it came to light that my mother had been with a man other than my father and Klaus was the result. My father, furious at the betrayal of his wife held a great amount of disdain for Klaus. While physically residing in our family home he was essentially an outcast. My siblings saws him no differently, but my father was a severe man. He never did anything by halves. If he was joyful, he was ecstatic. If he was mad, he was furious. A renunciation of familial relation by my father of my brother, tampered with Klaus' reputation within our local society as well. Charlotte, your ancestor comes in to this because my mother at first claimed she was raped and Kluas was bore of it. So with that association with Klaus' conception he set his sights once again on my arranged bride who had never taken a particular liking to my brother. In his anger at her rejection once again, he compelled her to love him. I believe he thought her despise of him to be unjust. I suppose he thought she might have some compassion for him with the history of her own child. So obvious and consuming was the love she now had for my brother that our own impending union was terminated. But Klaus did not settle on Charlotte's love alone. For she still regarded her son in a higher position within her heart than Klaus. It was clear Klaus could not handle this and he killed Charlotte's son. Prior to this he had refrained from killing those he drank from. But when he murdered the young boy, it triggered his wolf side and the truth soon came out about his conception. Charlotte was used in the sacrifice due to her harbouring an essence of sorts that was bound to Klaus'. That being her love for him. Providing a most powerful concoction to the binding sacrifice performed all those years ago." Elijah paused reflectively. "It was his acts concerning Charlotte that turned most of my siblings against him. As difficult as it was, I tried to stand by my brother and managed to so for a time. But he was a changed man. He'd always been arrogant and cocky. But that seemed to amplify with his greed. When he set his sights on breaking his curse. I could no longer stand by his side. It was an insult to Charlotte, her son and, as you know. A danger to all." He continued gravely. "He sees me as a traitor, both regarding our family, and breaking the binds on him. So you see, Klaus already intends to punish me in some way at some time. You need not worry about me. My love." Elijah finished. I closed the spaced between us and wrapped my arms around his middle, hugging him close. One of his arms curved around to my lower back while the other one trailed through my loose hair as I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"But he can't _do _anything to you can he? I mean-. You're an _Original._" I said flatteringly. He smiled slightly and his eyes flashed with humour. I don't think he could help the chuckle that escaped him at my emphasis on O_riginal. _

"That I am. There are ways in which an Original can be _suspended._"

"As in." I trailed off before offering. "Animation? Freezing?"

"We die. But are able to return to life."

"Huh. Resilient like a cockroach." I stated, then made out as though I was going to push myself away from him. "Gross." I made a disgusted look with my face.

"That's, _not_ the _best_ likening one could use." I laughed out loud before he captured my lips with his own. Our tongues sliding, lips tugging and pulling, as we suckled from each others warm mouths for a long minute. I breathed deeply, inhaling his freshly showered male scent as I tried to attain oxygen while Elijah continued to kiss me. When he finally removed his mouth from mine my chest was heaving and he smirked teasingly. "_Gross_ hmm?" Elijah enquired, his voice gravelly.

"Oh shut up." I said lightly and kissed him again. This time it was more rushed and he pulled me in impossibly closer against him. The feel of my breasts against his hard chest was exquisite and I gasped lightly. Revelling in the warmth between our bodies as the rest of my skin raced to keep up. Engulfing me in fiery heat. Elijah growled gently and turned us before lifting me up to sit on the kitchen bench. Instantly I spread my legs and he stood in between them as we continued to assault each other's mouths. One of Elijah's hands moved up my back beneath my shirt and my skin prickled in anticipation. His fingers trailed and near non-existent path down the side of my spine and I gasped as I arched my back into him and threw my head back. Feeling lost when our mouths broke apart. Before I could bring my head down to rejoin them, Elijah's lips were on my jaw and he nuzzled his way towards my ear. Once he reached it his tongue flicked out to stroke against the back of my lobe and I shuddered.

"Mmm." Blindly I moved my hands down his chest before reached beneath his shirt and allowing my thumbs to trace the muscles above his hips before my palms itching for more flesh slid around his sides to his lower back where I splayed my hands out to let my finger tips feel his skin and the slight dips across his back. I gradually made my way up his back as one of his hands trailed slowly up and down my side. Lifting my legs I slid them against the outside of his, before hooking my ankles just below his bum and holding him close. _As if we could get any closer at this point. _Elijah's mouth left my ear and ran down my neck slightly before his icy cold fangs slipped into my skin for the briefest moment before he began sucking from me. A shaking breath left me and Elijah groaned. I reached a hand up and ran my fingers through his hair, then encouraged him with light pressure that invited him to suck harder. When he did I realised my knickers were sodden and I hardly knew how I hadn't noticed the gathering pool of heat until now. I moaned and arched into him more.

"I can smell you." He groaned after pulling his mouth from my neck and, with a hand on the back of my head moved our foreheads together. Fitting our noses side by side before taking a hold of my waist with his other arm and lifting me.

As Elijah relocated us to the bedroom I began rolling up the bottom of his shirt ready to haul it over his head as soon as possible. Before he sat on the edge of the bed I unhooked my ankles so I could sit across his lap properly and our eyes connected as I began lifting his shirt up. The desire in his eyes burned with longing and I dearly hoped the same was reflected in mine because my heart leapt in my chest at having such as affect on Elijah. As soon as Elijah's shirt was cleared of his head I felt cool air against the skin of my torso and found my shirt swiftly removed while still holding his above his head. Throwing out garments aside I shut my eyes then, looking down to see no bruising whatsoever. Smiling at Elijah moved in and pecked him on the lips before trailing my mouth down his jaw and neck, slowly circling my tongue to be rewarded with a growl. Pushing him to lie on his back I kissed and nipped my way across his chest and around his nipples, while tracing feather light oddities around the side of his rib cage and down his abdomen with my fingers. Elijah groaned and moved up the bed beneath me while bringing me with him before turning me onto my back. His eyes scorched mine before travelling down my body and back up to my eyes.

"You are so beautiful." I smiled. Nearly panting from the invisible marks his eyes carved into my body. Elijah's mouth went to my collar bone while a hand traced up my side before resting on my left breast. His thumb gently stroking against my hard nipple through the lacy fabric of my bra. I moaned and arched my back into his hand. Elijah's mouth left a moist trail as it moved down the middle of my chest to the top of my bra. He removed took his mouth away to take my left nipple into his mouth along with the fabric of my bra and I arched insistently against him. His hands shot beneath my back to release the clasp and removed my bra to return his mouth to the path he retraced down my chest, then continued down between my breasts.

"Yes." I said softly. "Oh." Elijah growled and shifted one of his long legs to rest between mine, putting just the right amount of pressure at the junction of my thighs and I bucked against him. He was hard against my leg and I just wanted to wriggle against him. His mouth claimed one of my nipples and I arched my back against his hot mouth, while he put more pressure where my legs joined. I rubbed myself against his leg and was panting too much to let even let out a moan. After tormenting me with the attention he proceeded to give my other hard peaked breast Elijah travelled down my stomach with his mouth, pulling the waist band of my pants down over my hip then down my legs as his caressing lips followed. Now in only my soaked panties Elijah pressed his mouth to the inside of my right leg, about halfway down my calf, then tortuously travelled upwards. I writhed around on the bed, but Elijah soon held me still and stroked a hand against my still sheathed wetness. I whimpered softly and bucked against him. Needing his contact I reached my arm down to rest it on the forearm he was resting his weight on when he moved a finger beneath the material to slide against my slick entrance. Goosebumps erupted across my boiling skin and I gripped his forearm in pleasure. I was burning up Elijah'd made me so hot.

Slowly, with aching deliberance Elijah allowed a finger to slip inside me. My whole body tensed within the heavenly feeling of his lone digit within me. He began stroking my inner walls slick with my arousal. Igniting a fire within me. As I savoured the feeling Elijah moved up to lie next to me as his pace quickened and slowed. At alternate strokes he'd alter the angle and a jolt of mind blowing pleasure shot through me as he grazed against my sensitive inner area. The fifth time I yelped and my walls spasmed around his finger in a flutter for a moment then backed off waiting for more. Elijah slowed his pace and I looked at him pleadingly, my eyes glazed in pleasure. He licked his lips and obliged by increasing the pace again but slowed when my walls began teetering on the edge. I licked my own and trailed a hand down his chest to the top of his pants. Slowing as I neared his demanding bulge. Gradually my hands followed the contour of his contained hardness straining beneath his pants and I stroked it evenly. Smiling cheekily at the man gasping next to me as he tried to concentrate on what his own hand was doing. I moved my hand against him increasing the pace and smiled seductively at him when he groaned. He moved his finger faster and I had to stop stroking him as I writhed in pleasure. My head filled up with a lusty fog and I couldn't think straight. All I could comprehend was Elijah and the sensations I was feeling. Elijah held me down and continued his ministrations until I could take no more. Crying out as the mountain of pleasure ceased building and came crashing down all around me. Gasping for air through the lingering jolts of pleasure I lay drained and spent with Elijah by my side. Barely opening my eyes I looked to Elijah, managing to kiss him softly and slowly. Swirling my tongue around his I arched my back and moaned when my abdomen convulsed in another wave of pleasure. I regarded the situation more coherently and noticed that Elijah still had his finger within me and was moving it the slightest amount against my sensitive area inside. _Am I going to have to tell him to stop? Is it possible for me to tell him to? _

He curled his finger up towards my belly inside and I shuddered in ecstasy. Releasing more juices in the wake of my second orgasm.

"Oh. God!" I choked out as I convulsed through the pulsing that wracked my body. "_Why _are you still wearing your pants?" I whispered in frustration. Elijah chuckled.

"Patience, my love." He held himself up and kissed my forehead.

"Patience my arse." I stated once I'd recovered enough and he let me straddle him. As I sat back over his contained member I heard him take a sharp breath and I ground forward down onto him. Elijah rested his hands on my hips and manoeuvred my pelvis against him, groaning. I stopped grinding and leaned down over his chest and licked, sucked and nipped my way down to where his light trail of pubic hair began below his belly button. As I continued down the trail of hair with my mouth I undid the buttons on his trousers and pulled down the fly. Looking down I was met with the sight of his cock shielded by the stretchy fabric of his boy-leg cut briefs which moulded to his every dimension of his restricted discomfort. I turned down his underwear also and his maleness jutted out at me itching to be touched. He was beautiful and I just sat looking at him for a few moments. Elijah's prominent erection hardened more and visibly twitched as I watched. Elijah cleared his throat gently rousing me from my awe.

"Elena. I don't want you to feel pressured to continue. I won't be killing you tonight." I bit down on my bottom lip seductively.

"Don't worry. I'm not pressured. I was just taking in how perfect you are." Elijah's eyes grew dark with need and I crawled back up him slightly to run my opening along his shaft and grinding against it so that Elijah's cock was pressed between my hot folds and his abdomen. Elijah hissed and I smiled with satisfaction. When I'd coated the underside of his hard member sufficiently I moved up in front of it and shifted backwards so that when my dripping core came into contact with it, it coated the top side of his shaft. Elijah hissed as I rubbed myself against his shaft, pushing it away from his body and allowing it to slide up behind my bum. I sat with Elijah poking my lower back as I reached back and caressed his balls. Elijah's hips bucked a few times and his cock rubbed against me. I continued to play with his balls with my hand for a few minutes before stroking the sensitive flesh between his hard length and his balls with a single finger. Elijah rewarded me with a grunt and I stroked the skin between his balls and his anus with another finger at the same time. Watching his chest rise and fall rapidly I let my hand enclose around his shaft and moved up and down his length. He thrust against it uncontrollably.

"No." He said rawly. "Not without you. I wont last if you keep teasing me."

"Teasing you? You mean like this?" With that I squeezed him firmer and gave one long slow pull. He threw his head back and groaned pleasurably. I immediately found myself on my back with Elijah on top of me as I writhed beneath him. He'd entered me and the intense pleasure shook my entire body.

"Elena." He whispered. "Look at me." He asked tenderly. I did and and he began to move with strong even strokes that touched my very soul. His eyes told me how needed I was. How we completed each other and I lost myself in the depths of his eyes. I hadn't even though about this being my first time and it hadn't mattered. There was no pain only bliss and I knew this was meant to be. _God, why did I fight this! _Pulsating around his cock as I came close to another release I tilted my pelvis slightly and Elijah's body shuddered as my walls began milking him. Coaxing him to the edge. I placed my right hand against the side of his face.

"I love you Elijah." I whispered as he increased the pace. His breathing hitched and he fell onto me sucking in air. I didn't think he'd finished yet. But I hardly knew everything about what we were doing. His skin became icy, which was odd. My vision focused as my bliss ebbed away. I watched as Elijah's skin greyed and veins pronounced themselves across his flesh. I screamed in horror and tried to get out from beneath him but his weight had me pinned.

"Elijah!" I screamed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Babble:** Hello and thank you for the continuing support. :D

**WARNING:**** Just giving readers a heads up that this chapter involves rape.**

CHAP 19:

"No, no, no. Elijah? Elijah, can you hear me? Answer me. Please?" I pleaded in strained whispers while Elijah remained unresponsive, except to slip out of me. I took his head in my hands and lifted Elijah's it from where it had fallen face down above my shoulder on the bed. I spread my fingers across his face, looking for any sign of movement as I tried to rouse his attention. Tears leaked from the outer corners of my eyes, more in panic than loss. He couldn't be dead. He was an original. Yet dead was the only description I could give his current state.

"Elena." A familiar voice interrupted my panicked fear. Some material flew up and covered Elijah and my heads. "When I lift Elijah, cover yourself with the robe." _I know that voice._

"Jonas?" I queried.

"Cover yourself." He ordered roughly and Elijah's weight began lifting from me. I scrambled to grab the material I'd been ordered to dress in and do so. I didn't know if I should be trusting Jonas. He'd sided with Klaus after all. But I hardly able to do anything else with Elijah lying on me. Nor would I be able to confidently fight against anyone or anything while starkers. If I had to I would. But surely there'd be no disadvantage to me by dressing. If Klaus was here, it would be satisfying to see his face knowing that his brother had gotten to me before him. Seeing as Klaus had intended to _claim_ me upon our first meeting. I had a feeling the satisfaction would be momentary though. If it _did_ bother Klaus then I had to assume he'd be mighty angry. Sitting up while dressing myself in the bath robe I darted my gaze around the room before remembering that Klaus couldn't get inside. _But Jonas could, and he had magic. _I opened my mouth to say _something, anything_ to Jonas, but he spoke again and I complied dumbly. "Dress him." Jonas had manoeuvred Elijah to levitate into a standing position next to the bed facing me. I pulled Elijah's briefs up his legs to contain his flaccid member. Pursing my lips together grimly at the visual image of how something amazing that we'd been sharing had become such a downer. _Way to ruin the mood. _I then pulled up and fastened his pants before finding his shirt on the floor and guided his arms into it with the help of Jonas. If I wasn't focussing on ensuring Elijah some modesty, I knew I would have fumbled through the actions. After pulling the shirt down over his head I felt an object sticking out of Elijah's back which the rest of his shirt would tent over when it covered the rest of his torso. It was about level with his heart and had a handle from what I could see. I moved around Elijah to look closer at it.

"Leave it." Jonas said firmly. "Pull the shirt down." After looking at it for a moment longer I pulled the shirt down and was relatively happy with Elijah's appearance. Apart from the deadness.

The anticipation of what was going to happen made me so nervous. Klaus' previous visit didn't paint me the best picture. My heart beat wildly in my chest and my eyes kept darting around in surveillance. I reached down for my own shirt and pants.

"Leave them."

"But-."

"I said, leave them." Jonas re-stated demandingly. I straightened and looked at him warily. "Now. Get moving towards the front door."

"Can I not get dressed? Please?" I appealed to him.

"No." He stated robotically. I tried again.

"Can I at least use the toilet?" There was a slight pause before he answered.

"Very well. Make it quick. He's Waiting." My mouth went dry and I swallowed hard, looking at Jonas terrified. "Hurry up." I quickly moved to the en suite as if on auto pilot and used the loo before cleaning myself up a little with a soapy washer. I did not need Klaus smelling my arousal from Elijah. As I began washing my hands a loud knock sounded from the door. "I hope you're not trying anything. It won't help."

"Anything is a help where Klaus is concerned." I mumbled bitterly. Turning off the tap I looked at my reflection as tears formed in my eyes. This was it. No one would come to my rescue this time and I didn't hold much hope of achieving anything by myself. I wouldn't survive an afterlife with Klaus. Not if he would indulge himself with me. Sure I'd be immortal as a Hybrid, but I don't know whether my mind would last. A sob escaped me and I hung my head. Suddenly a rush of energy rose up within me and I straightened before turning and walking through the bathroom door which opened for me as I approached. _Is_ _Jonas doing this?_ Eyes wide and glistening with moisture I noticed Elijah was no longer in the room. Meeting Jonas' gaze with my own I found him completely focussed on me. _Yep, it's him. Not committed enough to Klaus' cause to physically dirty your hands Jonas?_ As hard as I tried to defy whatever hold Jonas' magic had on me I couldn't break free of it. I passed him and moved out the bedroom door. He followed me closely through the house as we made our way to the front door. I was boiling in anger. I hated being controlled, and I was facing lifetimes of it with Klaus. But this possession-like method was incredibly offensive because it wasn't physical, but it also wasn't exactly mental. The front door was drawing closer and my breathing came in short sharp bursts as my panic became dizzying.

Stepping through the front door I hardly felt the change in temperature as I left the shelter of the house. My icy cold blood was all that registered. Thick and heavy as it moved sluggishly through my veins. It's coarse movements flooded my ears. Nearly drowning out Jonas' words when he spoke again.

"I am sorry Elena." With that he released me from his control and I fell forward onto my hands and knees. Jerking my head upwards I looked around for Klaus but my eyes fell only on a dark coloured van. Getting back on my feet a movement caught the corner of my eye from around the right corner of the house. The moonlight revealed it to be Klaus. Without noticing I stopped breathing for a long moment before drawing a deep breath and spinning to face the open door as Klaus began slowly approaching me. Moving to dart inside I found myself unable to pass through by an invisible force. My jaw dropped in disbelief before it morphed into terror and my lower lip quivered as I tried to break through the barrier again, before turning back away from the house. Klaus had maintained his laboriously slow movements towards me. I had plenty of room to run in the other direction, providing Jonas didn't stop me. If I assumed right. Now that I was out of the house. Klaus wouldn't need assistance. My body debated with my mind as I decided to run. Causing me to falter for a moment in my reaction, before taking off. Looking back only once I was still within earshot to hear Klaus dismiss his warlock.

"Why don't you wait in the van Jonas? I'll take things from here." Klaus said easily. My panic at those words nearly made me stumble but I pushed on. Running around the back of the house with the intention of getting in the back door. I didn't know if I should bother trying, but I had no idea how close a neighbouring house might be. For all I'd know I might run in a wrong direction, further sealing my fate. Any option that ran through my head seemed hopeless, because there was no guarantee that whatever I chose to do would help me at all. I was so conflicted. Reaching the back door I turned the handle and it immediately swung inwards. _So close._ I tried to walk in, but the same invisible force prevented me from doing so. It had to be something to do with Jonas. _Oh no. God. This is torture. The door is open. The house is safe. But I can't get in! _Breathing hard I whirled when I heard the crunch of a twig snapping under foot. Wether it was a real sound, or something I imagined I took stock in the sound and allowed it to fuel me into my next move. I had to do _something._ Running off again I headed towards the creek a little way from the house. Hopefully if I followed it, it would bring me to another property with a house I could _enter_. _If_ I could even reach it. I had to block out the thought that I was kidding myself. As if I could get away from Klaus. He'd _let_ me run and get this far away from him. It wasn't by accident.

"Elena." His voice sing-songed into my ears as if he was standing just to my right. I thought I saw him there for a moment and swerved off the direct path my feet were taking me to the creek. I hissed in pain as I ran across a patch of prickles, swerving back to my original path when Klaus appeared to my left. My breath was rushing sharply in an out of my lungs and I knew I wasn't going to be able to run forever. As it was, my loose breasts were hindering my progress as each movement caused them to push oxygen from my lungs as they thumped against my rib cage. Knowing the odds were against me, at the same time I knew I couldn't just stop. I would not succumb to Klaus. Never.

Klaus flashed in front of me and my eyes registered him much too late for my body to react. I ran straight into his hard chest. So violently repulsed by him that I fell back onto the ground and shuffled backwards on my palms and heels even as I looked up at him terrified. _He's got me. _Tears filled my eyes, waiting to down at me Klaus lowered his gaze hungrily to around my thighs and I realised that much of the skirt of my robe was up over my hips giving him a view of my most intimate parts. Feeling a wave of nausea I flung the skirt down and kept shuffling backward till there was three metres between us and got to my feet.

"I hope you haven't exhausted yourself my pet?" He began almost affectionately. "We have much to do and discuss." He darted forward and grabbed my right upper arm in a crushing grip, causing me to yelp before I got it in my mind to twist away from him. My tears fell in a flood of misery.

"No! I screamed. "Let me go!"

"Certainly." He permitted before a rush of wind blew around us and I found myself half pushed, half thrown into the back of the van I'd run from. Immediately my eyes fell on Elijah. Scrambling over to him as he lay on the floor I looked for any signs of life.

"Elijah?" I whispered. The door slid shut loudly behind me and I started like a caged animal in fear. Turning away from Elijah to see Klaus inside with us I visibly trembled and scrambled myself back into a corner, never taking my eyes off him. In my peripheral vision I noticed there were no windows at all and only two doors. The side one Klaus had pushed me through and one at the very back. Moving from the door, Klaus sat on a seat closest to it and I noticed that the van had been decked out with a similar interior to a limousine.

"Now." He began in a measured drawl. "Last time we met I was in a playful mood, so indulged myself a little. However, time is lacking if I am to break my binds during the next full moon. So you'll have to forgive me if my manner is more business-like this time around." Swallowing hard I reigned in my tears and stared at him blankly. Damned if I was going to fall into a blubbering mess in front of him. "I'll take the absence of a reply to mean that you won't mind." He chuckled heartily and his eyes glittered with malice. "Come. Sit" He gestured by patting the seat next to him. The floor of the van vibrated as it roared to life and I felt the sway of the vehicle as it began to move. I shook my head sharply at Klaus who growled before lunging forward and grabbing my hair in his fist. Yanking me towards him. I gave a sharp cry and moved towards him to reduce the sting across my scalp as tears leaked from my eyes again. Sternly screwing my eyes shut to push out the tears I sat next to Klaus but managed to keep half a metre between us. "Now. Tell me. At what stage of the female reproductive cycle are you currently?" Remaining mute I stared at him incredulously. _What would that have to do with anything? _"Answering me would be your best option Elena." Klaus said casually. Somehow his simple statement was threatening and I grit my teeth together to prevent myself from showing too much apprehension towards the consequences for any of my disobedience.

"I don't answer to you, or anyone else for that matter." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Ah. But that is where you're wrong. You _do _answer to me. Now tell me, where are you in your cycle?" Klaus asked it like he was a doctor and it was beneficial for him to know.

"That's none of your business!" I fired at him. _Why would he need to know such personal information?_

"Hmm. You're awfully defensive. Are you menstruating now? I should be able to smell you if you are. But my _bother_ may have decided to mask something as obvious as that."

"Again. That is none. Of. Your. Business!" My skin was crawling with his interest of something so personal.

"Everything." He growled and quickly kneeled on the floor in front of me. "Concerning you is _my _business. You are _mine_ Elena Gilbert." With that he forced his left forearm across the front of my waist. Pinning me into the seat as his right hand moved swiftly up the inside of my right thigh. I tried to remove his left arm and kicked out at him while trying to keep my legs pressed together. It took only a moment for Klaus to have his hand up between the very top of my thighs. Grabbing the wrist of that hand I tried to push it away, but the next moment Klaus had roughly entered a finger in me and my stomach somersaulted. My body convulsed as if I was going to vomit and I lurched forward with Klaus' finger still within me.

After a few excruciatingly long moments Klaus removed his invasive digit and assessed it. I made to move away from him, but he continued to keep me still with his forearm across my abdomen.

"Hmm. Thought not. Now do you see? It's easier if you just answer me." He manoeuvred his head back and forth trying to keep my eye contact as I tried to avoid his. "Unless you _enjoyed_ that?" He licked his lips as if my enjoyment would be delicious to him.

"Easier for you." I mumbled.

"Elena. I am not all unpleasant. You'll come to realise that. But I will never be sensitive to your needs, if they stand in the way of my own. I need to know where you are in your cycle because you are required to be with child for the ritual. That is, with my child."

"What? No! You can't!."

"But I can." Klaus said shrugging.

"Your a vampire."

"And _you_ are a very special doppleganger. Capable of conceiving the un-dead's children." He grinned joyously. "It has been a closely guarded secret that your sacrificed ancestor conceived a child with me prior to the ritual being performed to bind me. That extra bond to me made the whole affair even more powerful. So we will need to recreate that."

"_We _will _never _do any such thing. I will not willingly help you at any time. I will _not_ comply to anything you ask of me. I will not be your damned slave." I spat defiantly.

"You don't _need_ to be compliant, my dear Elena. Surely you're not so _naive_ to assume that I will _respect_ you?" His use of the words respect sent shivers up my spine and I had to work hard to keep my lower lip from trembling. _Rape. He would do what he wanted to. And he'd wanted to do that last time. It would happen._ My heart pounded in my chest and I briefly wondered if I could stall him in some way by answering his questions about my cycle. I didn't know where I was going, but I wouldn't be able to do anything until I got there. Klaus wouldn't simply let me out of the van.

"I don't know."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know where I am in my _cycle_." It was sort of the truth. _Sort of._

"Explain." He asked simply.

"Not that it _should_ be _any _of _your_ information." I began bitterly. "But I have always had unpredictable cycles."

"When did you last bleed?"

"About ten months ago." Klaus narrowed his eyes as he looked up at me scrutinising my face for any tell that I was lying.

"Hmm." Came Klaus' response as his eyes travelled down my body hungrily. Doing nothing to ease how sick to my stomach I felt. "Potentially problematic. But no matter. Perhaps some vampire blood might rectify whatever causes that." He mused. "And the amount of time we'll be spending together will ensure you fall pregnant." I looked over at Elijah sadly wishing he'd killed me before Klaus caught up with us. "Oh, don't worry about _him. _" Klaus' hand directed my face away from Elijah to look at him. "He'll be back with us soon." Klaus' tone was cheerful and I looked at him sceptically.

"Back with us?" I asked. Klaus began running his free hand up and down my calf, I frowned and tried to move my leg away.

"Yes." He hissed. "I wouldn't want Elijah to miss out on all the fun."

"Fun?" I said sourly. "I don't-." My next word was muffled when Klaus' mouth forcefully claimed mine.

I tried pushing him away from me but it was no use. He seemed harder and stronger than last time and I knew he truly must have been playing with me then. This time he was serious.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when Klaus' mouth moved down my neck. "Help me, someone!" Inwardly I begged the universe for mercy. He bit painfully into my neck and I began pleading with him to leave me be, knowing it was useless. As he drank from me greedily my head became foggy and I hoped it would continue so I wasn't aware of what else was going to happen.

"Please. Don't do this."

"You'll be begging me _for_ this eventually Elena. Just give it time." He said gravelly when he brought his mouth away from my neck. I managed to focus on his face to see my blood smeared around his mouth and down his chin and was even more revolted by the man. Willing my eyes to lose focus so I didn't have to see, Klaus must have noticed my disgust and wanted to push it further. He rejoined our mouths and I could taste the metallic flavour of my own blood on his tongue when he forced it between my lips. I tried to pull my head away from him but he held me too firmly. It wasn't like I'd forgotten any of his _rules._ That I was to respond to him. But forgive me if I wasn't in the mood. I didn't realise he'd moved me so that my back was on the floor until he lifted my torso and head up off it closer to him, before slamming me down again. The back of my head was scorched with intense pain and I lost all thought and focus as my brain rattled against my skull. Groaning my eyes rolled back in my head and my mouth slackened to permit his tongue. I teetered on the edge of unconsciousness, but it never claimed me. _Why couldn't I have just blacked out? To fall unconscious and escape everything at least for a little while._ "You are to respond to my affections." He spoke fiercely. _Affections? So I don't ever have to respond then? Because nothing about you is affectionate you brute. _I lay limp beneath him gradually becoming more aware as he grabbed at my breasts having parted the top of the robe, while he kissed my unresponsive mouth. Swiping his tongue around every inch of it as if painting it with my blood. Deciding to play dead I just lay there.

It was really all I could do in any case. While I'd been focused only on the pain at the back of my head he'd parted and pinned my legs down beneath him. "I know you're aware Elena. Stop being difficult and respond."

"How could anyone ever respond to _you_." I said disgustedly, with no conviction whatsoever. My voice sounded hollow. _Had I given up? I suppose the only control I had was on my reaction to Klaus. So if it seemed like he wasn't getting to me, then that was a little win in this situation. _I allowed my eyes to close and tried to take my mind elsewhere. Within moments there was intense pressure around my neck and against my windpipe. Keeping mental control of the situation I slowly opened my eyes to see Klaus' intently watching me as he continued restricting my air supply. My cheeks reddened and I parted my lips uselessly, as if by trying to facilitate more air I could rid Klaus' restrictive hands. Finally my eyes bulged and my air starved body convulsed beneath him. My cool demeanour broke as the stress on my body heightened and in desperation I tried to remove his hands from my neck.

"Don't you _dare _remove your mind from this. You will not disrespect me by casting my actions aside. Women have _longed_ to be in your situation. Women who I could not have cared less about. But _you._ What you represent and how positively decadent you are, will not insult me by treating this with such disregard as to not react at all." He released my neck and I rapidly sucked air into my lungs. Coughing and spluttering when the air I managed to inhale wasn't enough. _Has he crushed my windpipe?_ The pressured bursts ofoxygen that I forced in and out of my lungs soon widened my windpipe and I was breathing easier. My ears picked up on the sound of a fly opening. _Oh god. Don't react. Don't react. Don't give him the satisfaction._

"So I can scream and fight you all the way in repulsion and that's better than willingly responding to you fucking me?" I asked hoarsely, looking up at him to gauge whatever reaction he gave.

"Precisely." He drawled and parted the lower part of my robe despite it hardly covering me by now. His grabbed my mound within his palm and narrowed his eyes at me. I raised my eyebrows at him with an uninterested expression firmly set upon my face. Sneering down at me he shoved one finger inside me again.

I couldn't hide my wince and the soft grunt in pain within my throat was loud enough for me to hear, so there was no chance Klaus had missed it. It was easily assumed even before his expression turned gleeful and his eyes laughed down at me. I swallowed hard when he removed his finger and shifted his weight. Bringing himself to lie down on me somewhat. _Here we go. This is happening. Least I wont fall pregnant. There is some hope for the world. This is going to hurt though. _Positioning the head of his cock at my entrance I couldn't even justify the inevitable pain with long term gain. This wouldn't be the first time if Klaus had his way. As Klaus pressed himself against my entrance I couldn't ignore this any more and wriggled beneath him trying to move away from his imposing cock. Klaus growled in his chest and held my hips painfully still with both hands. Deciding my arms were still useful despite not being able to push him away I darted my hands towards his face and stabbed at his eyes with two of my fingers. With satisfaction it paused Klaus' actions. But it was short lived as he used his speed to force my arms above my head with one of his own and brought his whole body down upon mine attaching his mouth to my neck. Once he had me smothered he stopped all movement before thrusting up strongly into me. Screaming in pain hot tears ran out to my hairline as Klaus removed himself nearly all the way before rudely invading my dry tight space again. It was like his member was covered with sandpaper. With each thrust it felt like he was tearing me apart. Despite being well and truly aroused with Elijah not long ego. None of the accommodating results of our sex had remained. Something I was thankful for despite causing me pain. Crying out again as his thrusts became rougher I tried to relax but kept tensing up with fearful anticipation of each forceful movement.

"Yes." He hissed. "Oh, you are lovely." Klaus grunted a few times and his breathing wavered a little in his obvious pleasure. "So tight. So perfect.". Increasing his speed impossibly for a few thrusts before slowing down excruciatingly, I cried out again while I lay beneath him helpless not looking at his face. "That's it. Scream for me Elena. Scream for me." I barely felt the hard floor of the van beneath me that Klaus' weight and thrusts continued to push me against. Lifting his torso up off my chest he arched his back to bring his mouth down and bit multiple times across my collar bone and the tops of my shoulders causing me to jump and whimper with each bite. It surprised me how quickly I became used to the sharp pricks in my skin and ceased my pained sounds. Klaus wasn't happy about that and moved onto trailing his pointed teeth down across my breasts with enough force to rip open the skin and blood to well up in the grooves he left. The pain was searing across my sensitive flesh and I sobbed openly, praying for this to end. When he'd finished with his teeth he began swirling the surfaced blood around with his tongue which didn't seem too bad until he pressed it into the wounds. When Klaus focused only on thrusting into me again I looked up to see his face a picture of concentration. He looked like he was working towards the finish and my assumptions were enforced when he rammed his cock into me faster and faster. Stopping his thrusts for a moment he bit painfully into my neck again and suckled greedily, groaning before he began ramming himself into me over and over again. Eventually moving so fast he had to be using his vampire speed. Somewhere along the way the pain became numbing, or else I managed to ignore it somewhat. I felt so disgusting, I could feel smeared blood around my neck and on my chest as it cooled. And the nausea I felt was so intense. Closing my eyes when Klaus' breaths became harsher I waited for this to end. Finally he stilled and grunted a few times as I felt him empty his seed within me before collapsing onto me. When I felt him come it was the final straw on my stomach and I turned my head to the side in time to hurl about a cup of translucent blood stained liquid onto the floor next to me.

I began shaking at the reality that my emotional and mental revulsion of Klaus had physically made me sick. As he continued to lie on me breathing hard I was somewhat thankful that my vomit was just water and didn't have an odour. Eventually Klaus lifted himself off of me. Removing his violating tool and replacing it inside his pants which he then zipped up. I watched him do so uninterestedly through half open eyes. He licked my blood clean from around his mouth and looked down over my body with satisfaction.

"Thank you Elena." He said simply before crouching down to me. _Thank you for what? It's not like I gave you permission you bastard._ I only registered what he was doing when I felt his tongue licking the inside of my left thigh. I sat up and pushed myself away from him instantly, wincing in the process at how raw I felt. Catching sight of the blood on the inside of my thighs I thought I was going to vomit again."Surely you'd like to be presentable for our arrival? I was merely cleaning the blood off you." He raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at me.

"Don't bother." I spat drawing the front of the robe shut and tying the belt before scuttling backwards into another corner. He smirked.

"Good to see I haven't broken your spirit my sweet. I had been eager to see if your fire remained after our first meeting. You would be tediously boring if you shut yourself away for eternity." He settled himself back on the seat he had originally and openly watched me. I felt as though his gaze shrivelled me and instead turned my head to look at Elijah while I leaned back into the corner.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAP 20:

Tears ran freely down my cheeks as I wallowed in what my life had become. There were no words to describe the hopelessness I felt. The world was crashing in on me and I wasn't strong enough to keep the weight from pressing me further and further into my safe corner of filth. It was claustrophobic and yet it was as much a comfort as a stress. In this very moment I was safe. Feeling as though I would never be clean again, but _safe._ Funny how the definition of the word had angled to being any measure of distance from Klaus. While Klaus' attempt at my rape before we'd left Michael's house was as horrifying and traumatic as what had just happened. I felt liberated instead of torn to shreds on the inside at his success. Physically my head pounded from hitting the floor and an unpleasant ache in my lower abdomen had begun with intensity as I sat in the corner. _Who knew what the damage was inside?_ I wasn't about the ask to be healed though. The injuries to my body seemed irrelevant right now. I had survived. It had it's good and bad aspects. But if I was to live I wasn't going to let myself die on the inside. I was capable of living through this. I would stay whole. There was no way I would ever roll over and take this. Sure I was powerless. But I still had my mind. And that was something Klaus couldn't mess with. Or at least, if he could. I wouldn't fall to any of his attempts on my sanity. The fact that he'd find me _boring _if I did regress into myself was appealing however. I should do anything and everything to avoid seeming attractive to Klaus in any way shape or form. Yet, as I sat with my eyes glued to Elijah with as much strength as our bond I knew I couldn't not resist Klaus. It wasn't in my nature. I _was_ stubborn and resilient. Elijah had noticed those qualities and he'd never tried to break them down. In fact he'd almost nourished them by allowing me to pick up on my own emotions through the sticky mess of my walls that were braced by aspects of my character. Elijah believed in me.

While I'd come to harbour my own self-belief and had cast aside anyone else's in fear of it wavering when I most needed it. I allowed Elijah's to fill me up. Like the bruises I bore from Klaus' first attack, these new ones and his intimate violation were marks of survival. I could do this. I was strong and fierce. Not to mention I had Elijah. In a manner of speaking. Depending on what Klaus intended to do with him. Klaus' voice interrupted my morose, turned optimistic self pep-thoughts.

"That didn't take long, sweetheart. I think I'm impressed." I ignored him. "Now, don't be like that love. I'm complimenting you. It's always taken much longer for other's to clean their souls with tears after me. Even those who've enjoyed it. Tell me Elena. Did you enjoy me?" He wondered aloud cockily. I realised that he was referring to my dried up tears. It hadn't even occurred to me that my eyes had ceased their out pour. Judging by his tone he was after a rise.

"You were amazing." I said sarcastically with a bored tone to my voice. "Best I've ever had. Blah, blah, blah. You probably know the rest of that speech. I'm sure you've heard it in abundance." Klaus flashed before me crouched down so his face was centre metres from mine. While I held my breath I smiled in satisfaction at Elijah's still form. I hadn't jumped from Klaus' vampire speed. His hot breath wafted across my face but I still didn't look directly at him. My breathing took on a conservative pace and I did my best not to show how him being close made me feel even more dirty than I already did.

"I'll bet I _am_ the _best_ you've ever had, love. Because I'm probably _all_ you've ever had."

"You say that like I'm supposed to find that offensive. I don't." I said simply, shifting my eyes to his. Schooling myself so I didn't recoil at the glittering fury in his blue orbs.

"You know." He began, as he brought his left hand up to play with a tendril of my hair that fell down over my collar bone. "While not all virgins these days have their hymen's intact due to women having more active roles socially. Wether from sports or simply female roles in society involving more run around. I can tell when my prize has had at best little, or _no_ use. You are deliciously tight sweetheart. A fantastic indication of having never accommodated a man. That is until now." My skin crawled at his talk of sex and his assessment of my body. Yet I couldn't help but snort a little in laughter at his last comment.

"I _seriously_ hope you don't mean yourself." I gave him a look of pure humour. But was disappointed when it didn't last long as the back of his hand swiped across the right side of my face. Forcing my head swiftly to the left as a cry left my mouth. My cheek stung and I grimaced before jerking my head back to face him. "You seem extremely full-on with sexuality Klaus. Are you over compensating for the act that your own breeding derived from?" I spat. His hand flew up again and repeated it's assault on my face, the sting turned to a burn. I grit my teeth to stop a second cry leaving me and tears welled in my eyes, but they didn't threaten to show themselves to the monster in front of me. Not as swiftly as I had the first time, I returned my gaze to his and raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you have not forgotten your _rules_. Elena?" I could feel the swell of blood build on my cheek bone before it began streaking down my face.

"You said it was _advisable _that I respect you. It wasn't a specific rule." He smirked.

"It _is_ advisable. Never mind. I'll have your respect soon." Klaus leaned in, bringing his face closer toward my bleeding cheek and licked up the red trail. The stroke of his tongue causing me to wince. Despite not wanting to touch him I pressed my palms against his chest wanting to ensure distance between us. My stomach lurched and I tried to pull my head away but he kept me steady with a hand at the back of my skull. "Back on _topic._" Her murmured as he pulled away. With relief I removed my hands from him. "Did you enjoy me Elena?" I smirked. I wasn't as confident after being struck. But I wasn't about to fall shy. Especially since I wasn't comfortable with any of this conversation. It simply wasn't an option. Plus it would provide ammunition for Klaus to keep pushing my discomfort. I took a deep breath to stabilise any rising fear that might occur throughout the rest of this conversation.

"If by _enjoying _you, you mean are you the best I've ever had? Then, no." Klaus narrowed his eyes at me and searched my face, giving me a look of scepticism. "Hey. If you don't believe me, you could always read my mind. Perhaps I could flash a few images up for you?" I offered cheekily.

"You, are bordering on very _thin_ ice with that mouth of yours Elena." He hissed severely. I just looked at him indifferently despite the jolt of fear that raced through me. While I intended to bait him and get on his nerves, I did have to be careful about how, and the amount I did so. Apparently picking on his substandard mind-reading abilities was a volatile spot to aim for. _Noted. _"So. Since we're going to be constantly intimate, perhaps you might share your prior experience? Or experiences."

"That's hardly relevant information. It's not like I've acquired any sought after skill that I would relay with you. I may as well be a doll when it comes to having sex with you Klaus. Bugger your rules. I won't respond." Came my plain response.

"Hmm. We'll see. Come, come now. Tell me a little something about your deflower-er, or previous partners. Or are you embarrassed that he or they don't measure up to me? Or, perhaps you're embarrassed because there was no repeat occurrence. What might have been good for you, wasn't for them." He laughed cruelly. My smirk seemed to curb his enthusiasm a little. God it was laughable really. Elijah, not measure up to Klaus? It was the other way around and Klaus would never come close. Elijah was a kind, good hearted, feeling and affectionate man. His love was almost tangible, like something physical that could be wrapped around me and held close.

"More like the other way around." I murmured softly as I casually looked away from Klaus at the floor before shifting my eyes to look at Elijah. By the time I'd brought them up to Klaus' again. It was obvious he'd caught a hint of my meaning from the hard set features on his face. Yet he looked like he was holding back his reaction, as if waiting or confirmation. Which I gave reufully. I didn't really want to use Elijah and my intimacy in this way. But it would have an affect on Klaus and maybe he'd leave me alone for a while if he heard something he really didn't want to hear. And I had a feeling that Klaus wouldn't appreciate knowing his brother had once again interfered in some way. "As if you could measure up to Elijah." I finished soberly. It was laughable really, that Klaus could come close to the same standard of _human_ as Elijah was.

"You're lying!" He snarled at me. Grasping my shoulders with his hands and shaking me a little. I couldn't stop the visible shiver that ran through my body. Klaus face didn't even show him taking pleasure in my wide eyes, nor my rapidly beating heart he was that angry. He froze. His only movement was the increasingly tight grip on my shoulders, but I hardly felt the pain through my fear. I could hear the air he forced out of his nose as if he was finding it physically difficult to keep his current position. _He wants me to confirm it. Like he's giving me the chance to take back who I said. _I knew it was stupid. Klaus was livid and giving me the chance to reduce his anger, but I chose not to. It was so stupid. But in a way I was testing the waters. I did need to know what I was up against. How hard I could push it. Klaus previously stated how interfering Elijah was.

"No. It was Elijah. He's beaten you to something else yet _again._ How does it feel to have achieved something that isn't as pure to your actions as you perhaps intended? I don't bear _your _mark. You haven't taken anything from me or wronged me in any excruciatingly personal way. Not that I would feel as though you stole something precious to me if you had of. There's that many virgin or maiden occurrences in everyday life that simply seems natural as opposed to _special_. So I really wouldn't have been bothered. Sorry to disappoint." I finished spitefully and cocked my head to the side. Klaus appeared to be self combusting right in front of me as I spoke. I grimaced as his fingers dug down to press against bone. Baring his teeth he looked savage and veins swelled around his darkening eyes _Shit. _I began to struggle, but his hands on my shoulders kept me too still. Only my legs legs were free. But they weren't in a good enough position to make contact with Klaus. So I merely kicked out at air as I tried to fight. Elijah had never looked this savage. This was truly scary. _Temper, temper Klaus. Don't slip up and kill the doppleganger now. _I hoped he wouldn't hold back and would just kill me. When his fangs fell down from his gums his head shot forward and he sunk them into the side of my neck. _Please kill me. Please. _

"_Oh, I'll stop love. You'll wish you were dead. You'll beg me aloud for death and I will deprive you of it. Time and time again if you continue to disrespect me so. _"Klaus said as if in a chamber of sorts. His words echoed around inside my head and I knew it wasn't just my mind gloatingly telling me how stupid it was of me to aggravate the sadistic vampire. _He can communicate through thoughts?_ Screaming out in pain my hot blood leaked out around his mouth and slide down the side of my neck. I assumed that Klaus had either drunk or allowed a hell of a lot of blood to leave my body, when all to quickly I was losing some strength in my body and my head became foggy. I closed my eyes for a few long moments. As soon as I stopped struggling I was aware of being pulled by my legs out from my corner and my back and head slid to and along the floor of the van. My eyes shot open at this in time to see Klaus parting the top of my robe. "Yes." He hissed. "You know so little about my _mind-reading _abilities. Stupidly mocking them as you do. I can communicate within your mind." My struggles were useless. I was still moderately strong. But I suppose it didn't matter where vampire strength was concerned. Klaus ran his fingers along the left side of my rib cage pressing his digits into each space between the ribs as he did so. He stopped and pressed painfully hard between two ribs that ran to the centre of my chest exactly where my bra wire would sit. Pain shot around my side nearly all the way to my spine and I gasped. I looked up pleadingly at Klaus to see the malice in his facial features. He looked almost ecstatic as well. _Had he found a specific location on my rib cage?_

"Don't." I said weakly despite not knowing exactly what he was going to do. It wasn't like I'd enjoy anything this vampire did anyway. Klaus just smirked down at me while keeping his eyes on mine as he trailed his fingers along the path of pain that he'd just caused. The pained ebbed away gradually before his hand returned to the spot where he had just pressed his fingers in. He placed the tip of his thumb and index finger in the groove and pushed down before twisting them so that the top side of his finger and thumb were pressed against the two surrounding ribs.

Blinding pain shot around towards my back again and gasping, I emptied my lungs of air completely. It was so painful I didn't want to draw in another breath, but I had to. Inflating my lungs I mentally screamed and tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes.

"Interesting, isn't it? How the body harbours trigger points which refer pain to areas other than where contact as simple as this is applied." Klaus drawled, keeping his deep voice low. "Almost as interesting as how everything is connected. For instance. I can push here." He deepened the pressure of his thumb and finger. "And increase the space between these ribs." Klaus slowly, began separating his thumb and index finger so that they pushed my ribs further apart than they should be. I groaned through gritted teeth and lost all the air from my lungs again. Taking short, shallow breaths and practically began hyperventilating. "Which puts strain on the muscles on the inside of the rib cage that are attached to each rib, as well as the lungs." Something gave beneath the strain Klaus was putting on my ribs and I screamed in agony. The white hot pain was blinding and I couldn't bring myself to take another breath. Starved of oxygen my body convulsed and forced me to inhale. The tearing pain in my left side was excruciating and a blood curdling scream left me. The sound was shocking. I never thought I'd experience anything that would cause such a sound to leave me. "Making each and every breath torture." Klaus finished. I nearly didn't hear him over my screaming. His hot breath on my ear told me he'd leaned down so that I would hear. "I wonder." He mused out loud. "How long you'll last before you pass out from either the lack of oxygen or pain." Klaus said it almost like a challenge and I really wished I could push through the pain, breath normally. Simply ignore everything. But I wasn't that strong and I longed for the deep abyss of unconsciousness. Anything to escape the pain. It didn't come. _Come on. Please! Please._

Sobbing and screaming through the pain over several minutes I picked a point on the roof of the van and stared at it. I couldn't see Klaus so assumed he'd retreated from me. Eventually my voice became hoarse and my cries died away.

"Once again, I think I'm impressed." Klaus stated before he came into view again, squatting next to me again. Closing the front of my robe he then rolled me onto my side. The movement forced a piercing scream from my raw throat and despite it causing me more pain I automatically drew my knees up towards my chest slightly and curled into a position that had a vague similarity to the foetal position. I could now see Elijah easily again and just focused my eyes on him as I rode out the refreshed pain.

"Bastard." I whispered hollowly.

"Perhaps you'll learn something form this experience love. While I love your spunk, I find each of your attempts to challenge me tiring. You need to learn your place Elena. It's just divine providence that you have someone such as myself to keep you in line." I lay at still as possible and focused only on Elijah. Finally the thrum of the moving vehicle lulled me into a light sleep. An escape I was thankful for.

Klaus was rousing me. Whispering my name in a sing-song manner to get my attention. Thank goodness he didn't shake me awake because I didn't know if I could handle the pain. Right now as I lay quietly it was like a reprieve. I was deadly still, yet relaxed and my breathing was shallow. But the pain had become a fast paced throb, and each breath brought me a pang of discomfort instead of a tearing sharpness in my side. Wether the pain had receded, or I'd merely gotten used to it I didn't know. Maybe my mind was helping me by making me think it wasn't as bad as it really was. Presently, I really didn't care. I realised the van was no longer moving and opened my eyes to be met with Klaus' excited blue ones. He reminded me of a kid on Christmas morning. _This can't be good. _

"Good, you're awake. I wouldn't want you to miss this." He moved away from me so he wasn't blocking my view of Elijah who was now also lying on his side. _Okay. Something's going on. _After a few minutes of waiting for Klaus to say or do something more. I closed my eyes with every intention of going back to sleep. _Stuff him. _A loud crack and a series of pops met my ears accompanied by some shuffling and I snapped my eyes open to see Elijah tensing and writhing in sporadic movements on the floor. He was breathing hard and everything that was going on sounded extremely painful. With each crack that reined out from his movements I mentally cringed. My heartbeat sped up in panic and worry for him. Was Klaus doing something to him, or was this Jonas again?

"Stop it. Stop it you're hurting him." I pleaded Klaus softly. Shifting my head to look at him and found him sitting on the seat again.

"I'm not doing anything." He replied smugly.

"Then call off your witch or warlock." I tried to say demandingly, but there was no conviction in my request.

"I suppose it's not surprising that you think I'm at the root of everything. But my _brother_ is reviving from his temporary demise." Klaus held up a dagger in his hand and I recognised the handle as the one that had been sticking out of Elijah's back. "This is the standard process of revival. He hasn't been stilled for long so I wouldn't worry about him hurting. This is nothing compared to vampires staked with one of these for centuries. He'll live." I turned my head back to Elijah and watched him still. His head lolled to face me and I saw his eyes were out of focus. Closing down over his glazed eyes his lids didn't meet the soft skin beneath his eyes and the sight was plain scary. He looked lifeless. Which for a vampire is saying something. Not letting my worry get the better of me I kept my tears reined in. _He alive, he's fine. _Watching and waiting I kept my eyes glued to Elijah for the slightest of movements. _Isn't he?_ Suddenly he was stood, his sudden propulsion from the floor causing the stationary van to rock from side to side. I groaned and screwed my eyes shut as the movement made me tense to keep myself still. Despite my effort it still caused me a tremendous amount of pain. When I next looked at Elijah his expression was extremely dark.

There were slight veins around his nearly black eyes and his body was like stone he stood so rigidly. His gaze was set between Klaus and I, like he was assessing his surroundings in his peripheral vision. After a moment Elijah spoke, his seething tone deep and almost a rumble.

"_Brother_." His head turned slowly to look down at me on the floor. A muscle in Elijah's jaw tensed as he took in the sight of me. _Bet I look pretty as a picture. _Though it seemed impossible his eyes darkened even more as they ran over me. I noticed the slight flare of his nostrils and wondered if he smelled Klaus on me. Lifting the corners of my mouth slightly upwards I tried to give him even a hint of reassurance. _I'm okay. _If I'd thought he looked broken from Klaus' last attack, it was nothing compared to how raw he seemed right now. As if he was on an unrelenting cycle of torment. Tears sprung to my eyes. I was hurting this amazing man again and he was beating _himself_ up about it. Elijah blinked and impossibly I picked up on the slight wavering of his eyelids, like he was going to blink but decided against it. Like he was forcing himself to keep looking at me, before turning his head to face Klaus. As if he felt he didn't have the right to rid himself of my image with the comforts of darkness. Even if he was just blinking. I'd think I'd just imagined it if I hadn't picked up on the slightest things about him before now.

"Glad you could join us Elijah." Klaus said chuckling.

"What are you playing at Niklaus? One would assume that once you'd daggered me that it would be resolute in it's placement."

"Now it's that sort of thinking that makes you such a buzz-kill, brother. Surely you haven't forgotten that I like to enjoy my existence? There's no need to be compliant to society when the world is laid bare at your feet. You know I take what I want, not to mention I like to see my accomplishments over rivals. I intend to enjoy myself. You've become rather attached to this doppleganger over all the others and it has been your weakness. I would have thought you'd have learned after caring for Katerina. That lost you my trust, which isn't a picnic is it _brother? _Nevertheless, you're actually free to go, though you are welcome to stay. I only _require_ Elena. But I have a feeling you won't wish to leave her alone with me."

"No _woman_ should be left alone with you. You don't see them as anything more than toys."

"Ah, but that is where Elena is different. She is most valuable." Klaus stood and walked past Elijah to approach me. I lay still, not stupid enough to bring myself more pain. "And most enjoyable." He squatted down to me but turned his head to look back at Elijah. I followed his gaze and saw Elijah's hands were fisted by his side. The veins around his eyes had disappeared and his cold stare shot simmering daggers at Klaus. As soon as Klaus began turning his head back to me Elijah's eyes switched to my own, softening the slightest amount. Taking stock in them, I never wanted to break the contact.

I saw a blur of movement from Klaus and his wrist was pressed to my closed mouth and a hot metallic tang wound it's way into my nostrils. Moving, pain shot through me forcing out a gasp. It allowed Klaus' blood to pass into my mouth and I moaned as the taste washed over my tongue. Sucking greedily I swallowed mouthful upon mouthful of the sweet warm liquid. Eyes fluttering closed my breathing increased and I arched my back when a wave of heat washed over my body right down to my toes and I no longer felt any pain. Gripping his wrist with my hands I dug my nails into his skin. Skin that I associated with Elijah's. Hearing him hiss I sat up and followed the direction of the noise. Removing my hands from his forearm I reached out while moving towards him. I found his shoulder with my left hand and snaked my hand up behind his neck and pulled myself close. Pressing against his firm chest with my right hand before trailing it down. Down to where I wanted to find him eager and waiting. My hand found the firm bulge of his member and rubbed slowly against it. My skin was on fire as I waited to hear his pleasured sounds.

"Yes." He hissed before moaning. A gush of heat pooled low in my abdomen and deliciously trickled down to coat the path to my opening. My head was suddenly forced back with a tug of my hair, removing the source of blood from my lips. "Not now sweetheart. We have _company._" My eyes focused through my lust on the man before me. _Klaus!_ It wasn't a man but a monster. Crying out in horror I began pushing myself away from Klaus. He caught the back of my head with his hand, kissed me roughly on the mouth and cleaned the smear of blood that encircled it with his tongue. I pushed at his chest to no avail. But once he was done he pushed me away with enough force that I hit the wall of the van with my head. _Ouch. So much for not feeling any pain. _I had a slight ache in my rib cage and lower abdomen since drinking his blood, so things were much better. But then he'd gone and caused me more.

"Prick." I spat. I wasn't one to use such language, but I felt inclined to do so in this moment.

"Like I said Elena. Not now. Perhaps I'll let you have mine again later." He smirked at me as he stood. My nausea increased and I thought I was going to be sick again. Shakily wiping my forearm across my mouth I looked up Elijah's pained face with my own as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. The moisture was a half physical, half emotional reaction. _Why didn't he stop me? _

"_You_, are a prick." I re-stated which he my eyes darted back and forth between Elijah and Klaus I wondered exactly what was going on. Klaus wasn't stronger than Elijah was he? Or did Elijah think that if he made a move that Klaus would hurt me more?

"Doesn't she smell _inviting_ Elijah?" He looked at me hungrily as he referred to my arousal. I felt ashamed. "It's times like these that please me to be your brother. It is such good fortune that something serving a purpose to me is bound to you. Don't you agree?" He turned to Elijah and gave him a questioning look. "Now. Are you staying Elijah?"

"Yes." Elijah replied curtly to which Klaus laughed joyously.

"Good, good. Let's go inside then shall we?" Klaus turned to me and extended his arm. Expecting me to take it. "Up you get my pet." I looked at him dumbly. Glancing at Elijah I caught his insistent expression and decided to do as Klaus asked. Standing I stepped slowly towards Klaus. The door of the van slid open to reveal Jonas and I directed myself towards the opening, but Klaus snagged my upper arm in a bruising grip and drew me close. "Watch yourself Elena." He hissed. " As soon as you leave this van. You are to behave how I direct you to in front of my comrades. Now, take. My. Arm." He murmured dangerously. Releasing his grip and offering me the crook of his right elbow as he watched me intently. I watched Jonas move away from the door out the corner of my eye.

"He has Jeremy and Jenna, Elena." Elijah spoke softly. I swung my head to Elijah open mouthed as my blood ran cold. _No._ I had just a moment to realise Klaus knew more about me than he'd lead on during his first attack before my head snapped to the left again as he struck me. I reeled, covering my cheek with my right palm and took a step back. But Klaus hooked the arm he'd offered around my left and pulled me close. Directing me to walk next to him. I did.

"Why must you take the fun out of everything brother? _I_ wanted to announce my leverage." Klaus said in frustration as he walked me towards the door, before dropping his voice to a growl. "Elena's misfortune will be an additional consequence to any of your intentions to disrupt my plans." _What is the other consequence? _We'd reached the door and from the slightest lightening of the sky, saw that dawn was on it's way.

The massive building before me was dark and ominous, but that could have been due to the lack of visibility.

"Pity my restraint won't keep Elena from the misfortune of yourself Niklaus." Elijah spoke gravely.

"Depends on where you sit on the matter Elijah. _I_ will not find it in any measure displeasing." Klaus stepped out of the van, pulling me with him. Looking back over my shoulder to see Elijah following close behind, Klaus pulled on my arm and I faced forwards as we walked towards the building. My heart beating wildly in my chest. Jonas joined our procession to my right. Everyone was silent and I didn't want to aggravate Klaus any more than he already had been. But I had something to say.

"I understand why you did it Jonas." I said softly in understanding without looking at him. Klaus didn't seem to have any objection to my spoken statement and we continued towards the structure before us.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Babble: **Hi all. I do hope many of you are still enjoying this story. I am sorry if the cruelty that is Klaus is turning anyone off and if you feel inclined to not continue reading this story, well. I won't take it personally. I did want Klaus to be truly nasty, so I'm content with how I'm writing him. But certain subject matters aren't for everyone.

Anyway. For those still reading, lol. Enjoy.

CHAP 21:

Stepping up onto a stone landing in front of the building, I heard rather than saw the door that opened following the heavy slide of a bolt. My thoughts were on Jenna and Jeremy, but on instinct I was trying to take in my surroundings. Walking into the pitch black opening fear paralysed me and I stopped abruptly, before falling forward onto my knees and free hand on the hard floor. Klaus either hadn't noticed or didn't care that I'd paused. I was betting the latter. He'd pulled me forward but released his arm from mine, instead having hold of my wrist. He'd probably done it for the kick. It was a sharp reminder of my _place._ I was beneath him and was to obey. I tensed when hands swiftly placed themselves on the sides of my waist from behind and I knew them to be Elijah's. He lifted me to my feet quickly. The non-human speedy assistant disguised by my resulting stumble as I kept up with Klaus, who probably would have dragged me if I hadn't found my feet. Something brushed against my free hand and I gasped, jerking it from the sensation.

"Not afraid of the dark are we Elena?" Klaus drawled. A hand then clasped my own, entwining our fingers and gave a comforting squeeze. _Elijah? _I returned the gesture and continued to grip his hand like my life depended on it. It wasn't like I had to worry about hurting him. I didn't think I was capable of causing him any more pain than him having not acted soon enough to prevent Klaus from getting me.

"No." I said through gritted teeth. Elijah's hand gave me unmeasured strength and determination to be difficult for Klaus.

I didn't know why Elijah didn't just quickly kill me. He'd fought against Klaus before and had come off in great shape. All he'd need to do is injure Klaus enough to keep him at bay then break my neck or something. Dim light started to illuminate the darkness and Elijah snatched his hand away.

"Jonas. Find Greta and make sure you and her are ready for Elena." Klaus instructed as the lighting grew to a warm ambience which gave soft illumination to the stone interior that I was finally able to see surrounding us. I found it odd that the building was pitch black from the outside despite the lighting within. From the size and material of the structure it seemed we were in an old stone warehouse. It was huge and where we stood looked like it might have been some sort of workshop at some point. The area was extremely spacious. With only a partitioned off area to the far end. Looking up I saw a second story towards the far end of the giant room, accessed by stairs. It was rustic in a grand way. But I really couldn't give it any more appraisal than that. I wasn't sure if my distaste of the structure was because of it's association with Klaus, or I simply couldn't care at the moment. Looking back around the room there were four large archways leading away from where we'd come to stand. Jonas walked through the closest one to our right presumably in search for Greta. _Well at least he'd found her, that she was alive and he could be with her._ I could hear his footsteps echoing once he was out of sight and assumed that each opening was a walkway. If they were, then I had to assume there were quite a few rooms to this place, making it seem positively humongous. Out of the far archways to the left and right side of where we stood, three men and two women filtered and headed towards us. I hadn't heard any echoing footsteps and couldn't ignore the way their eyes glued to me. _Vampires? _Elijah shifted from standing behind me to take the place Jonas had left to my right. The slightest hint of recognition passed through the advancing group and I had a feeling none of them were originals. Why else would they react to Elijah's presence? Not that their status would ease any of my worry. Especially since they still kept their eyes on me. When they were ten metres away I took a step backwards, surprised when Klaus' hand released my wrist. He regained his grip on me around my waist and pulled me harshly against his side. "Now, now. _Sweetheart. _No need to be rude to my Hybrid candidates." He grinned broadly at the group before addressing them smugly. "As you can see. Everything is going to plan. I have my doppleganger. My _human_ doppleganger." Klaus pushed me forward into the group, whose arms caught and steadied me as I stumbled. The women each lifted one of my wrists to their faces and inhaled. So my assumption seemed correct. The men stroked their fingers down the sides of my neck and torso. While none of them were gripping me tightly I found myself unable to get free when I struggled. My breaths became short and sharp when the two holding my wrists looked at me like predators. _Which they are._ My eyes widened and I couldn't stop myself from trembling. _Stay calm._

"Get your hands off me."I spat viscously. Looking at Elijah with pleading confusion in my eyes. Why wasn't he doing anything? He looked positively livid despite obviously trying to mask it. His restraint seemed pained.

"She's prettier than Katerina." One of the women drawled dangerously. "Too pretty really. Do you intend to change that Klaus?" The blond to my right asked scornfully.

"Just because you can't handle anyone looking better than you is no reason I should damage Elena Sarah." Klaus snapped at her. _Well that's a huge comfort. I'll look good! _I sensed the bitterness between the two vampires and kept my mouth shut. "Besides. As my accessory, I intend to show her off. Her looks will only compliment my own appearance further. However, impossible that may seem. If only you could see what's beneath her robe. But that is my pleasure, not yours." He continued smugly and formed a somewhat sexy smirk as he looked at me intently, before sending it toward the female vamp who scoffed. I so wanted to laugh in his face at his arrogant view of his appearance.

"Oh you flatter yourself Klaus." Sarah replied disinterestedly. A soft caress was trailing it's way down over my hip. Before passing down and around the inside of my thigh.

"No. _You_ flatter _me_ with your tartness, like the bitch on heat that you are. Can't seem to take no for an answer." He quipped bitterly. Despite my discomfort at being felt up, I snorted a little and rolled my eyes. _Seriously? Hypocritical much?_ "Mmm?" Klaus raised his eyebrows at me in question of my humour.

"It seems you two have that in common." I grumbled at him. Klaus lost his smirk and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You've yet to knock that out of her I see." Sarah stated as an insult which Klaus bit to. _Knock out figuratively or physically? _He moved his threatening gaze to Sarah.

"All in good time. She'll have a base understanding of how to behave by the full moon. Much sooner than that in fact. After all, I will want her on my arm for my reveal next week." Klaus returned his attention to me and flashed a broad smile. Such joyous emotion on him seemed sickeningly fake, but was nonetheless genuine and good humoured. _Vile bastard. _Apparently his reveal was something he was looking forward to.

Cool air washed across my bottom and I knew that someone had lifted the back of my robe. I wondered if it was Sarah, though it hardly mattered who it was. It just needed to stop. Surely Klaus wasn't going to leave me with these vampires to do as they wish? If they did even half of what he'd done I didn't know how I'd manage.

"Klau-." I began to plead insistently and jumped as a palm moulded it's self against my right bum cheek, but Elijah cut me off.

"Klaus. Surely you don't trust these, _candidates _with your _doppleganger_?" Elijah queried in a respective manner. But his tone told of how furious he was. Klaus clicked his fingers and I was released. I looked around at the vampires that retreated a metre from me and smoothed the robe down over my bottom. Just to be sure it had fallen back the right way. Klaus extended his hand towards me again.

"Shall we take our little gathering to some where more intimate do you think brother?" He directed his mused invitation of a relocation to Elijah. Casting an amused look at the stone-faced, severely unimpressed vampire he still had the nerve to refer to as a familiar.

"Lead the way." Elijah concurred and Klaus turned to look questioningly at me as I still hadn't taken his hand. He smirked at me, his eyes glinting evilly. As if in gleeful anticipation of having a reason to hurt me again if I resisted him. I raised an eyebrow at him before walking forward to stand by his side, ignoring his hand altogether. Klaus' chuckle met my ears moments before his crushing grip took hold of my wrist again, causing me to cry out in pain as I recognised the feeling of having my wrist broken again. As tears ran down my cheeks I grimly consoled that at least it was the opposite one to last time. I didn't know if it was my pride, but I made sure not to look at the group of vampires. Neither did I snivel the moisture that released in my sinuses the moment tears had sprung to my eyes. I _was_ the weakest one here. But I didn't need to show it. Klaus set himself in motion and dragged me along with him towards the nearest walkway to our left.

"Send the warlock in if you see him." Klaus called back to the small group as we moved down the passage. It was lit softly and many doors were set into the stone walls. If each door indicated a room, then this place truly was huge. Coming to a corner in the passage we were directed to the right and another corner came into view, also angled to the right. I had to assume that it lead back out to where we'd left the other vampires. _Noted. _Not that my surroundings mattered because I wasn't about to even attempt escape before I knew exactly what Klaus intended to do with Jenna and Jeremy. Not that I would want to abandon them anyway. It was so conflicting. I felt the need to escape, but I couldn't leave them.

Klaus stopped us outside a wooden door and opened it inwards.

"Ladies first." He said almost gentlemanly. From the door there was nothing threatening about the space within. A wave of nausea swept through me when I saw the grand bed set in the middle of the spacious room against the opposite wall. Quickly I looked elsewhere to see draws either side of the bed and a window in the centre of the wall behind the bed. Against the left wall sat a shelving unit laden with liquor, a lot of liquor. Next to it was a plain but deeply stained wardrobe. To the left side of the room sat a black leather lounge beneath a large painting mounted to cover the centre of the wall. "Don't take all day now will you." Klaus drawled sarcastically. Finally I stepped forward into the room waiting expectantly for the door to be slammed shut and for me to be locked in. Though I hadn't noticed a lock on the door. But I was a little informed about the possibilities of magic these days and knew that there didn't need to be a physical way to lock me in. Klaus prodded my back gently and I moved forward another couple of steps. _Huh. Didn't think he was capable of anything gentle. _"Come in Elijah." I turned and saw Klaus holding the door as Elijah walked in to stand next to me. "Drink anyone?" Klaus enquired as he shut the door, then walked past me to what served as a liquor cabinet and grabbed some glasses. Neither Elijah or I answered. Instead I looked at my wrist and gently gave it a squeeze, it had healed. Klaus poured some light golden liquid into a glass for himself and sauntered back over to us as we stood watching him.

"Where are Jenna and Jeremy?" I asked boldly, getting straight to the point. Klaus ignored me and took a sip from his glass. With his eyes fixated on me he drew the glass away. He'd heard me, but had decided on ignorance for the moment.

"Oh please don't stand to ceremony Elijah, Elena. Sit, get comfortable." Klaus instructed with a grin. I glanced at Elijah who's face flickered with soft endorsement. He and I moved to the lounge and sat. Myself on the end closest to the corner, Elijah at the other. We were close, but no where near close enough. I desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, but I wasn't sure if Klaus would allow that. I certainly didn't want to add any additional arsenal to the simmering confrontation between the two. I was also second guessing Elijah. He'd helped me up when I fell, he'd held my hand, we'd shared non-verbal communication. It all indicated that if there are to be any _sides_ in this, that he's my champion. But I was confused because I should be dead. First chance he got, he should have killed me. In my opinion that chance should have already occurred, yet here I was. I didn't know where he stood right now. Even as he sat there he seemed so far away. He had detached himself. I knew he had done so to make himself more aware of anything and everything that was going on. He'd submerged himself into a cool and calculating mode of survival. I was glad of it because it gave me hope. But for me it was terribly lonely. Klaus cleared his throat as soon as I'd sat. "No, not there. Stand." He ordered. I stayed seated and frowned up at him. _Where else was I supposed to sit? _"Stand, Elena." He repeated again but with slow deliberation and a severe edge to his voice. Warily I did so. Once standing Klaus sat where I had, put his glass down in the floor next to the lounge and pet the top of his thighs. Indicating I was to sit on his lap. _Uh-uh. _I attempted to take a step away from him but found myself forced down into his lap sideways so that I faced Elijah. Swinging my elbow in towards his chest, it connected jarringly with his rib cage and I grimaced.

"Let go!" Klaus wrapped an arm around my torso trapping my arms while another snaked around my waist to facilitate the possessive hold he took with his hand at the junction of my thighs covering my mound. Effectively holding my lower body still. Conveniently for him my shock and disgust froze me. "Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Me." I demanded savagely, staring past Elijah's shoulder at the wall.

"Make me." He challenged simply as he released my arms. I sat there stock still. I wanted so badly to even try and rip his hand from between my legs but I wouldn't be able to. My attempt would only turn into movements that Klaus would interpret perversely, as he so liked to do. My only comfort was that the robe was between his hand and my flesh. I kept looking at the wall and decided to repeat my earlier question.

"Where are my aunt and brother?" I asked again.

"Right you are sweetheart. Down to business." He whispered into my ear. His hot breath a revolting, barely there warmth on my neck. The vague scent of scotch met my nostrils. "Your aunt and brother are in Mystic Falls. There's no need to relocate them as we will be travelling back there for the sacrifice. When my brother so simply put it that I _have_ them. He was reiterating what I told him upon waking in the van. That if he does anything that aids your escape, or lack of life. He will be responsible for the deaths of your remaining family members." I looked at Elijah instead of past him and read the truth on his features. I hadn't heard any of this earlier, so at some point Klaus must have threatened Jenny and Jer with his mind tricks. "_Spot on." _

"Get out of my head." I demanded, casting my eyes away from Elijah again.

"They have been compelled so that when or if I should make contact with them, either by phone or in person. I can say a few choice words and they will meet their deaths. I'll allow them to be creative with their methods. But the result is still the same." He explained carelessly. Forcing myself to look at the monster's face I tried to appeal to him.

"Please. Don't hurt them. You have me. Just leave them alone." I pleaded insistently. He only smirked before casting his eyes down to my mouth. Nausea surged within me.

"And here I thought you'd declare that you would do _anything_ for them to be left alone." He mused and his eyes twinkled when they met mine again. _Yeah, that's classy. Blackmail me into jumping into bed with you._ "In any case." Klaus continued. "Now that you are aware of the stakes. Do I need to refresh you on your rules from our first meeting? I can't tell from your more recent behaviour if you're having difficulty with your compliance, or simply just don't understand their meaning." Klaus began running his fingers through my hair. I looked at Elijah in worry and was met with the ashamed expression on his face. "Which do you think it is brother?" He threw the question at Elijah. "Do you think she just doesn't understand? Perhaps I should school her on the basics, do you think?" Klaus' drew my hair back from the side of my face to fall over my ear closest to him. "Like how I want her to kiss me for instance." I dropped my head forward toward my chest. When one of Klaus' hands closed across the front of my throat, I turned my head to look away from him to my shoulder. Rousing a deep chuckle from within his chest. "Now, now Elena." He whispered. "Shall I help you? I'm sure you don't want to be the reason for your aunt and brother's no doubt painful deaths." His hand moved around my neck before capturing the bottom of my jaw and directing my face back towards his own. Heated disgust rose up within me. It was vile and I felt miserable. I had to do this. I had to. It was for my family. I shut my eyes on the threatening tears before they escaped. "Open your eyes Elena." He instructed. I shock my head gently before slowly parting my eyelids from the skin beneath my eyes and tears began to fall. Klaus took his hand from my jaw and brushed at the tears with his index finger, before bringing it to his mouth and tasting the salty liquid and smiling at my miserable expression.

"I'm going to be sick!" I quickly forewarned as my stomach lurched and I thought I was going to hurl. My hand flew up to cover my mouth and I made to move away from Klaus but he kept me still.

"No, you're not." He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from my mouth and placed it at the back of his neck. Anger boiled within me and I stemmed the production of my tears. With a single sniff I forced the nausea away and mustered as much strength as I could. Raising my eyebrows at Klaus I thought: _Bring it on, you bastard. _

"_Careful what you wish for sweetheart." _He thought in reply. "Now. Kiss me." Without hesitation I left my hand at the back of his neck and gave him a slow peck on the lips. I was about to draw away, but with a millimetre of space between our mouths Klaus' stopped me. "Not good enough. I want to feel your tongue with my own. How about, you kiss me like you'd kiss Elijah? I might be satisfied then." He gave a breathy laugh and his hot scotch tainted breath washed over my lips. Glaring at him I took a deep breath before connecting our lips again. I'd kiss him like I would Elijah. It would be a perverse display of my love and forgiveness of the vampire who I held within my heart. Sure it was going to be awkward and disgusting because it was Klaus. But while it wouldn't be a walk in the park for Elijah to see me kissing another man, no less his brother. I hoped he would see it for what it was. A declaration of my love for Elijah, something that Klaus would never have. Never.

Moving them gently against his I slid my tongue along his bottom lip before moving up to the break that had formed between his lips and slowly slid within. I found the taste of scotch a welcome change from the bloodied taste of his mouth earlier. When our tongues met my own darted back into my own mouth, but it was a failed escape as Klaus' followed my retreating muscle. Instantly he'd changed the kiss from how slow and delicate I had began it to something of passion and fevered exploration. Searching my mouth he coaxed my tongue back into response as our lips slid and tugged along each other's with increased pace and pressure. Having had more than enough, and assuming that Klaus would be _satisfied_, as he'd put it, I pulled my face away breathing hard. Klaus' lips were flushed with blood and he smiled broadly at me.

"Outside of this room, you will comply with my actions as easily as you just kissed me. I'll allow your defiance within this room and when out of sight and ear shot of my comrades. However I will not always tolerate it. But at all other times you will behave however I demand you to. You need to work on being believable, even if it is just an act at this stage. But if you don't even try, then you can expect a simple phone call to be made to your home in Mystic Falls. You'll only get two chances. After that I run out of family members." Klaus spoke softly before looking to the other vampire in the room. "What do you think brother? Is that how she'd kiss you?" He enquired scathingly. Slowly I turned my head toward Elijah. It was so difficult to bring my eyes to his after what I'd just done in front of him. But when I did, I gave him a soft compassionate smile.

"Yes, it is." I said softly. Klaus sighed impatiently.

"The point of directing a question at my brother is for him to answer. If you're going to speak out of turn, or take the fun out of having him around like you just have. Then I may very well put the dagger back in." I locked my jaw. _Did I want Elijah around? _For my own support I wanted him around. Yet on the other hand, if he wasn't around to see everything that I was going to be subjected to he'd be better off. I did not want to be another thing Klaus took from Elijah. Truthfully I already had been taken. But if Elijah didn't have to endure it, then maybe that would be better. Elijah cleared his throat

"If you're intending to achieve some enjoyment from subjecting Elena to your disgraceful company. I don't know where you expect it to come from. Am I supposed to be jealous? Because I'm not. Anything Elena is forced to do with you is exactly that. It is forced. It is not real. And any way that you require Elena to act or react to you is for her, performed with myself in mind." He spoke dangerously low.

"And the fun begins." Klaus said heartily. "I don't care what your reaction is Elijah. It's all enjoyable for me." A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." Klaus invited.

The door swung inwards and Jonas walked in, followed by a girl a little older than myself with similarly toned skin and I assumed that this was Greta.

"Are we ready?"

"Yes Klaus." The girl replied with what seemed like devotion. Like she valued Klaus. She and her father stepped forward to Klaus and I. Not knowing what was going on I froze. The witch and warlock didn't seem threatening. But where Klaus was concerned who knew what was going to happen.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Just making sure we have no more interference from Elijah. Though I'm quite sure that he wasn't aware of the little piece of information I divulged you earlier, I'm not willing to take that chance. Greta and Jonas will just assess you to see if there is any contraceptive magic in effect.

"It won't hurt." Greta placed a hand on my shoulder. "Those with magic can assess a body's characteristics with far less invasive methods than Doctors do. My hand on your shoulder is all you'll feel." I just looked at her sceptically. I really couldn't care if it would hurt or not. It shouldn't be done in the first place. I should be dead. But that wasn't happening. I didn't know if I should be thankful for Elijah obviously caring about Jer and Jenna, that he didn't want to act on my life in fear of their own. In a way he should just go ahead and kill me anyway. Neither scenario sat right with me, so I decided that I had no right to judge and just be thankful for whatever Elijah chose to do. _Maybe he has a plan, or is forming one._ Jonas came forward to stand by the Greta's side and held her hand in his own. Both simultaneously closed their eyes and I assumed they'd begun. I looked at Elijah who's mask was betraying his confusion.

"I need to be pregnant for the sacrifice." I explained to Elijah in a dead-panned voice.

"Shut, your mouth. Before I shut it for you." Klaus growled.

"Why not just hit me again or break my other wrist?" I shot back at him.

"Sometimes the suspense of delayed punishment works just as well." Klaus spoke as a promise, his eyes glittered. I rolled my eyes.

"She's clean." Greta said.

"Thank you Greta. That will be all." Klaus dismissed them. Moving me off his lap he retrieved the glass he'd set down and followed them just outside the door. I moved closer to Elijah and we shared a look. His one of sympathy, mine one of comfort. I heard a few murmurs and wanted to ask Elijah what was being said.

But by the time I was about to Klaus came back in, downed the contents of his glass and went to replace it upon the shelves. When he'd turned back to face us I'd moved to stand next to Elijah with my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, isn't this cosy? Now what are we going to do about the two of you? I think. I'll allow you two to spend as much time as you so desire together. However, when I need Elena. I need Elena and that will not be debated. This is her room. Hers and _mine. _Where she will spend every night as a minimum here with me." Klaus flashed his eyes dangerously at me and my mouth went dry. "Not yours brother. Perhaps I'll set you up in a neighbouring room so you might hear her screams. Though these walls aren't paper thin, the doors do allow for the transfer of sound. Not that hearing is a weakness for us. You are welcome to tag along with Elena and I at times. At others, you'll have to entertain yourself. If you interfere you'll find yourself at odds with Elena as perhaps at least one, maybe both of her remaining family members might meet their end as a result. Don't worry. It wont be like this for long. At some point I'll grow bored of you and you'll find yourself re-daggered. _That_ is if you continue to hang around. After all Elena is _mine _so at some point she'll have to focus her affections on me alone. I'm really just humouring you and Elena. Perhaps this might educate you on the weakness of love? Wether you'll ever get the chance to utilise that education I can't say."

"Just because you can't bare to take stock in others, doesn't mean everyone else is the same. There is great beauty in the humans that you cast aside. Love is one of them and it is far from a weak characteristic." Came Elijah's disdained response.

"Oh brother. You're blinded. You were once very much like myself and had everything at your disposal. But now you limit yourself to being considerate and valuing humanity. So much so that you've let one of the masses beneath your skin! I thought you'd have gained some sense after Katerina."

"We were never alike in anything more than DNA. I merely turned a blind eye to your ministrations because you are my brother. There was a time where I would do anything for you, because you are family. But you turned an honourable association into something to be ashamed of." Elijah replied distastefully.

"Oh, we were alike." His tone assuring. Klaus walked back over to us looking at me critically. "Now. Moving on. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" He asked. His tone full of accusation.

"Excuse me?" I frowned.

"Something _important. _Relating to the process of conception." _Could he get any more cryptic? _I opted for a sarcastic response and as I drew breath to reply it filled me with aggression.

"Oh! You mean that I don't want to be anywhere near you, have to look at you? Be ra-" _I'm going to be sick. _My voice broke off but I made myself continue. Softly at first before raising my voice to a yell. "Raped, by you?" Elijah tensed beneath my hand. "God knows how you haven't realised and further, need to be _told _how you disgust me! You mentioned it would be something of importance, so if it's none of the afore mentioned, then I don't know why you would think I'd have anything else to say to you!" Fuming, I looked at Klaus with wide eyes as I took deep measured breaths. He became a blur and I shied away as I brought my hands up to cover my face, thinking I was going to be struck again. I felt a rush of air at my side and in front of me and snapped my eyes open to see Elijah's back. He stood so rigidly, like a physical blockade in human form. It could only be described as dangerous.

"Klaus. I know your temper. Keep in mind she's human, therefore fragile." Elijah warned seriously in a deep voice. I peered around Elijah to see Klaus. He was livid. The sight of him sent shivers up my spine.

"I'm sure she can handle herself. You should see how she handles my normal methods of torture when I want answers. Quite the trooper." Klaus shifted his eyes to mine. "Now, get out of my way before I make you." He sneered.

"Please don't do this Klaus. You don't need to use force. You have enough ammunition to contain Elena." Elijah persuaded impatiently. But Klaus wasn't listening. Both men were glued in their stances for several long seconds.

"_Move_, brother." He practically growled. "Before I make a phone call to her aunt. If she's purposely hiding _anything, _I need to know what that might be. Her _reproductive problems _sound rather convenient." Elijah's body relaxed in defeat. Though I couldn't see his face, there was no misreading the glee on Klaus' and I knew Elijah was tormented even as he'd made the right decision to stand down. "Very good Elijah." He smirked and shot towards me at vampire speed.

"Don't!" Escaped my mouth in a single sobbed cry. I shied away again and swiftly dropped down into a ball on the hard stone floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning:** Hi all, just warning again that this chapter has rape in it. And because it's Klaus, well. It's particularly not nice. Though the severity of it really has no affect on the status of being nice or not nice. It's never a nice thing.

Anyhoo. Enjoy.

CHAP 22:

Klaus pounced. Crouching down over me he grabbed my hair, twisted it around his hand and stood. Drawing his hold upwards with a long hard pull I was forced to my feet whimpering as I tried to alleviate the sting of my scalp. He drew my back against his front with an arm across my waist and yanked my hair, so that my head rested back at an uncomfortable angle against his shoulder. From this position I could see his face out of the corner of my eye.

"Please! I'm not hiding anything!" I cried angrily.

"That remains to be seen. I'm just after some honesty Elena. If you're taking any contraceptives, that wont continue here. Unless you've hidden them on your person. Which has been as good as thoroughly searched, therefore doubtful." He smirked.

"I _am_ being honest you bastard!"

"Perhaps. But I always like to be sure. And with your downright sexy defiance I can't help but want to aggravate you in the process." He nipped at my neck with his lips and trailed his tongue up to my ear. I shivered in disgust, but by Klaus' chuckle he was interpreting it as a pleasured reaction. That or else he just enjoyed anything I gave him.

"I'm not taking anything. I promise. Just leave me alone." I whispered.

"It is the truth brother." Elijah's voice interjected. "She's never taken any form of medication in the time that she's been living with me. I took her from her home without allowing her to pack in any case, so anything she may have been taking would have well and truly been rendered ineffective by now."

"Thank you for your input brother. Because I have _so_ much faith in your word." Klaus responded darkly. "However. Elena will benefit from any reinforcement of my dominance over her. Even if it's purpose seems redundant. She has to learn. Besides, I think we are due for another _round_ don't you Elena? And, it would be good to know for certain that every opportunity I take to plant my seed in her has the possibility to bring me ever closer to my goal." My mouth went dry. _Not again. Tomorrow. Leave me alone till tomorrow at least. Please. _"Which brings us full circle. Are you certain there's nothing you'd like to tell me sweetheart?" Klaus' arm around my waist moved upwards to allow him to grope my breast. Stomping my right foot down with as much force as I could, I was saddened when his reaction was to just laugh. In a flash his hand had left my breast and he'd dug a couple of fingers between my ribs again. Pressed until I was screaming in agony. Tears ran freely down around my cheek bones.

"Nothing. There's nothing to tell. It's the truth." I seethed through my clenched jaw. Finally he removed his fingers and the pain became an intense pulsating ache. Breathing easier I slumped against him in relief and found his arousal pressed against my lower back. _Yuck._

"_Oh, you love it." _He projected into my mind. "I think you can take your leave now Elijah."

"Is it a requirement that I leave?" Elijah asked stiffly. Klaus turned us to face Elijah, disgustingly forcing _"Mmm." _into my head as he ground slowly and deliberately against me in the process. I closed my eyes, almost grateful for the hold Klaus had on my hair. It prevented me from looking at Elijah. Something I wasn't willing to do right now.

"Why brother. I didn't realise you were into watching! You're most welcome to stay if you wish." He said wickedly before releasing me for an undetectable moment to widely open the front of my robe. The fastened belt keeping the material bunched at my hips. While Klaus had reclaimed my waist, he'd left my hair alone and I looked down when I felt cool air on my front. Upon seeing the blood stains on my thighs and Klaus' dried semen, that gravity had kindly drawn from me; I was certain that I was going to vomit again. The feeling left me weak. _Was I going to feel like this all the time? _I needed to look away. Out of sight, out of mind. I was only torturing myself by continuing to look at the tormenting stains. But I couldn't break the focus my eyes had."I hope you don't like to instruct brother. Because I am the controlling party when it comes to sex." Klaus trailed the fingers of his free hand along the side of my rib cage. I looked up slowly. Watching Elijah without looking at him directly.

"Rape." I corrected softly. Klaus' caressing hand moved down to my hip.

"It's only rape until you begin to enjoy it love." His deep voice told of justification. I tried to struggle again as his hand moved from my hip to my trimmed triangle of pubic hair. "Yes." He hissed and his voice turned guttural. "Mmm." He gripped my waist tighter, pulling me impossibly closer to him as he ground himself insistently against me. I stopped struggling. Be damned if I was going to provide any further enjoyment for him than he already got with my fight and powerless human body. "Don't. Stop." He whispered the order and dipped his hand lower and his fingers slid into my folds. I wanted to stay still. In fact I strictly ordered myself to do so but his disgusting touch had my skin crawling. I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull it away to no avail. Despite his arm across my waist I tried to arch my back away from him. Finally I kicked my legs out and Klaus had to hold me up. Not that it was difficult for him. He chuckled.

"Stop. Please." I begged as my fight began to leave me and my legs no longer kicked with swift defiance.

"Mmm. Your pleas are like music to my ears! Don't you agree Elijah? Almost as lovely as her screams and moans." He released me and I fell in a heap on the floor. Finally I looked up at Elijah who was looking at my face intently. His tortured expression and the tension in his body so harsh that to look at him, I was filled with what I could only relate to the excruciation of dragging finger nails down a blackboard. Goosebumps covered my skin and I drew my robe shut. I looked at the door wistfully. I didn't know what else to do but run. Escape. But I couldn't do that. So I sat, unsure of what I would do as I turned my eyes on Klaus. He was taking off his shirt. _Shit. _"I can't let you join in brother, but if you'd like I could ask Sarah to join us and we could all indulge ourselves." His trademark smirk had moulded from his lips again.

"No brother. I'm not staying to indulge myself. I am here for Elena." Elijah said stiffly his demeanour dark. I really wished he would leave. I didn't want him to see this.

"Go." I implored, looking back to him. "Please. Go." He just looked at me with dark soulless eyes and gave a slow ashamed shake of his head.

"So when you start relieving yourself while I'm buried in your love, I'm to believe it's just a nervous twitch?" Klaus laughed heartily and removed his belt. The front of his slacks were strained and my eyes widened. _Get. Up. _I stood and Klaus looked at me hungrily. "Why don't you get comfortable on the bed, love?" He invited but in an ordering tone that stood out even through the thick desire in his voice. I just shook my head sharply. Glued to the spot I watched him hang his belt over the end of the bed.

With only his pants on he stepped toward me. Swallowing hard and backing away from him frustration overwhelmed me. I didn't know what to do. There was no point to this. Why couldn't I just stand and take it? Then at least my actions wouldn't entertain Klaus so. His expression was predatory as he moved closer while I continued retreating. Finding myself on the left side of the bed and running out of room I jumped on the high bed and scrambled to the other side. Dropping my legs over the edge to unite my feet with the floor on the other side I began to stand, when Klaus appeared and towered down over me. My blood ran cold and I fell back onto the bed as he hovered just centre metres above my body. "What are you doing, love? Not trying to escape are you? Surely you haven't forgotten the consequences if that should occur?" His breath wafted over my lips.

"No."

"No. You're not escaping? Or no, you haven't forgotten?"

"Both." I said dejectedly.

"Then, what are you doing?" Slowly one of his hands came up and stroked my right cheek. Slapping at his hand I jerked my head to the left. _What was I doing? _Klaus' other hand caught my mouth and forced me to look up at him. He'd raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"I don't know!" I spat viscously when his hand left my mouth. As soon as the last word left my mouth Klaus' crushed his lips down on mine. Wriggling wildly beneath him, he laid his body weight down over me, pushing me against the firm mattress beneath me. His hands took hold of my legs and he adjusted himself and how I was lying with vampire speed so that he stood between them. Standing himself back up in the process. It was a small reprieve as he brought his bare chest down against mine again. But not before he'd ripped my robe in two from beneath me and pulled the useless material from my arms. In shock I tried to cover my breasts with my hands as my frantically beating heart thrummed in my chest. Klaus' own hands stopped me by taking hold of my wrists. Waiting for the squeezing pressure he so liked to inflict on them I scrunched my eyes shut.

"Respond sweetheart." He growled. Surprisingly he held my wrists gently and moved them above my head. I was then aware of the skin of his torso against mine as he kissed me again, forcing his tongue inside my mouth. Releasing my wrists his hands trailed down towards my shoulders. Stopping at my upper arms and feeling around the inside methodically in an adjacent fashion to the lay of muscle. _Is he checking for a contraceptive implant? _I felt him smile against my lips. _"Yes. And lucky for you, you weren't lying. I already know you're au natural in your cervix."_ His tongue, the heat of his mouth, it was all so sickening. I couldn't bring myself to respond and I didn't even decide to do it. The reaction was an unconscious one when I bit down on his tongue like I had the first time he'd invaded my mouth. Blood seeped from his muscle between my teeth but this time I wasn't concerned with spitting it out. I swallowed it, trying to ignore the faint buzz of wanting that I began to feel for him. Pain shot through my ribs again and I released his tongue with a painful gasp. The room swirled suddenly and something on my face blocked out the light. Realising I was on my stomach I lifted my head away from whatever I lay on, then opened my eyes to find myself face down on the bed. I saw the tortured face of Elijah. His eyes dark, there were subtle veins surrounding them and he looked positively murderous. Pain tore through my most private area and I screamed.

Hot tears flooded my vision in pain and at the knowledge that Klaus had once again entered me. His hands held my hips in a bruising grip as he moved slowly within me. My unprepared body apparently too tight for him to pick up a fast pace. Not that it mattered since Klaus moaned as if in heaven behind me. I gripped the bed clothes in my hands and fisted the material. Trying to take purchase on something. As Klaus withdrew slowly I pushed myself up onto my arms. Trying to kick my legs backwards and pull myself forward just to dislodge myself even a minute amount from his hold. But our position only allowed me minimal movement and anything I did increased the pain of Klaus stretching my unprepared walls. Klaus didn't approve and he bit into my shoulder. Releasing a cry from me as I tensed until he withdrew his fangs.

"I think you'll fit right in when you get your vampire tendencies Elena. You seem to have an affinity to biting. I like it. _A lot._ But if you bite my tongue one more time, that won't bode well for your family." He breathed the threat through jolts of pleasure as his voice hitched a few times. Klaus forced all of himself roughly into me and I fell forward onto the bed groaning as pain ripped through me. Sobbing softly I stole a glance at Elijah before turning my head to the side away from him and closing my eyes. Klaus lifted my pelvis up off the bed and increased the pace. As he began to pummel me with his invading member I tried to ride out the pain and grit my teeth. Klaus increased to a near vampire speed. I couldn't look at Elijah. I had to ignore him. He was so perceptive of me, and the way he was looking at me. Like he was forcing himself to see me suffering. Tormenting himself because he didn't deserve to walk away and leave me. I wouldn't allow myself to cause him any more pain by letting him read exactly what was going on in my mind. Perhaps he'd be more relieved if he knew that I wouldn't get pregnant. But that wouldn't alleviate the fact that I was being raped before him. Eventually I stopped tensing with every wave of pain, my tears ceased their purging and I stopped making any noise. Remaining quiet and still I took myself elsewhere within my mind to escape everything that was happening. The hopeless feeling that I'd be doing it a lot wasn't at all comforting. Hearing Klaus' pleasured grunts as he closed in on his peak. I sighed. _It would be over shortly. _Finally he came. There was no mistaking the spurting warmth as he emptied into me. _Done. _Breathing heavily Klaus lowered my pelvis to the bed with him still inside and collapsed on top of me. _ Any minute now he'll get up and leave me alone. Any minute._ It didn't feel quite right. But I was content. The pain wasn't as intense now that he'd stopped moving. If this was as much of a reprieve as I was going to get, then I was thankful. His breathing slowed and eventually he stirred. Lightly kissing trails across my shoulder blades he removed himself from me and stood. Hearing the rustling of material I snuck a look behind me to see Klaus fastening his pants.He noticed my gaze and smiled softly at me. Wordlessly he sat back next to me on the bed and turned me onto my side so that I was facing him and away from Elijah. Automatically I moved my arms to cover my breasts. Avoiding him with my eyes I glared at the bed covers. Leaning his head down to the side of my neck he gently sunk his teeth into my flesh. One of his hands stroking up and down my arm as he did so. Immediately I felt slightly lethargic and put my right hand on his shoulder and tried to push him away. Amazingly he relented drinking and licked the bite clean before positioning his head on the bed in front of mine so that he could gain my eye contact.  
>"Beautiful." He murmured appraisingly and ran a hand over the side of my head, smoothing my hair tenderly. But this was Klaus. He wasn't anything but forceful and ruthless. <em>He's playing some sort of game with me. <em>After being rolled onto my back he sat me up despite my futile protests and I groaned in pain. Elijah appeared by my other side and Klaus practically gnashed his teeth and growled. "Get. Away. Brother. You're intruding on my doppleganger time." Elijah retreated and Klaus drew my legs up with an arm beneath them. Whimpering a single tear leaked from my left eye as he lifted me from the bed and placed me beneath the covers that he must have drawn back. As soon as he'd released me I rolled away from him and he brought the covers up to cover me. When he placed his hands on either side of my body I shrunk down in the bed as he leaned down over me again and kissed my cheek. _Vile bastard._ "Rest my lovely." _Piss _off. He chuckled softly before I heard him speak to Elijah. "Shall we?" Klaus enquired. I had to assume he wanted Elijah's company.

"I'm not leaving Elena after what you've just done." I heard Elijah say in a severe tone.

"Ah. But it is still a portion of the night despite being early morning and therefore she is where I've outlined she needs to be. And that is where you _aren't_ to be. It has been a privilege for you to be in here for as long as you have this morning. It won't be a repeated occurrence. So-." Klaus broke off and I heard the sound of the door opening. "Lets go. Come on Elijah. I'm being hospitable! I could simple tell you to get out. But instead. Let's get a bite to eat and catch up." I heard the door close and after waiting a few minutes gingerly sat up to look about the room lazily. _At least I'm alone. _Lying back I closed my eyes and waited for the vampire blood still in my body to heal me and rectify my fatigue. I hadn't slept all night and was in desperate need of some sleep. Even if all it did was allow a temporary escape. The only good thing about Klaus having drunk enough of my blood to leave me lethargic, was that despite the stress of my situation I should ease into slumber.

When I next opened my eyes I was greeted with the top of a dark head of hair on the edge of the bed in front of me. Familiar with the colour and cut I reached out and gently ran my fingers through the soft mess it had become, rather than it's usual elegance. Elijah's head was face down on the bed so that his forehead rested upon one of his palms. Having roused him to attention he slowly lifted his head and ran the hand he'd been resting on, through his hair as he looked at me. He looked horrible.

"You look shocking." I told him. His only response was a grim quirk of his lips. I turned my head into the pillow, not sure if seeing him made any positive difference. "Why didn't you just leave? You should have left." I mumbled.

"I would never leave you willingly. No matter the circumstance." Was his grave yet simple response. Sighing I screwed my face up in boiling despair.

"You've set your own virtuous torture then. Now that Klaus has me." I responded demurely and snivelled.

"Look at me." I shook my head into the pillow. "Please?" His raw voice asked.

"It hurts." Elijah took my hand in his and stroked his thumb across my knuckles.

"I know." Came his soft reply. Laboriously my mind ran through the processes required to turn my head to face Elijah. Tears stung my eyes viscously as though the thrill of overflowing was so enticing that they thought causing me more pain would help the glassy liquid reach it's goal. My heart rose achingly in my chest. Why had I let this wonderful man in? Why? I was hurting him so much as well as myself and knew enough from my own losses, to have enough sense not to inflict it on someone else. "I will think of something. You won't be slave to Klaus." His faced showed more discomfort as he reworded his oath. Which is what it was. Elijah was giving his word. He began looking dangerous again and it sent shivers up my spine. Not in fear for myself but for him. "What I mean is, you won't be bent to Klaus' will forever." He grimaced. I assumed it was his choice of the word _bent_. Finding it a sore point after how Klaus had last taken me. Squeezing his hand I took a shaky breath and prepared myself to say possibly one of the most difficult things I'd ever have to.

"There's no alternative Elijah. Don't waste your own existence concerned about mine. Besides. If anything happens to me he's going to take it out on Jer and Jenna. You're already restraining yourself from acting because of that fact. Even though if you were to kill me, I wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that they'd died because of me. Think of the world and what an army of hybrids might do." I pointed out, my voice soft from sleep. It's not that I was giving him permission to do so. But I was being matter of fact if worst came to worst.

"I'm trying to." He said in frustration. "Even if you've accepted this, this way of, life!" He forced out almost as a hiss before looking away ashamed.

"I haven't accepted it! Nor have I given up. I just don't want you killed again with that dagger. Every time I look at you I see the god-damn pain you're in and it kills me you fool! Just because you're so beautifully stupid that you can't leave me in this hell-hole of a situation with your atrocious brother." I bit back in a harsh whisper. The movement of our conversation having well and truly woken me up. Elijah had opened his mouth to cut me off until he stopped short upon hearing _fool. _One of his eyebrows rose the tiniest amount. It could have been barely a millimetre of movement but I didn't miss it. I suppose he wasn't used to being called a fool. _Maybe it has a more offensive meaning than I intended. Court jesters also being called fools. _His head had cocked to the side ever so slightly in addition and I let out a near silent burst of giggles. Turning my head back into the pillow to muffle my laughter which my body shook silently . It seemed it was contagious as I heard Elijah snicker deep within his throat.

"Fool? Is that right?" Elijah finally asked. I looked at him again and bit my bottom lip, trying to find an innocent expression without smiling.

"Uh, yeah." I admitted. "And beautifully _stupid._" I reminded.

"Hmm. I think I'll take that as a compliment." He stated grudgingly.

"Good. Because I'd never mean it any other way." I smiled and Elijah lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. His eyes had warmed a little during the humoured air we'd slipped into. I didn't want to ruin it. But I did anyway.

"Where's Klaus?" The two worded question extinguished the warmth in his eyes with ease. "Sorry. I had to ask." Elijah stood up from the chair he must have brought into the room and took a few steps away. Turning his back in the process. Klaus is spending the day looking for werewolves. Now that he's quite certain that his plans are on track for the sacrifice, he's eager to assign who he chooses to join his ranks." He explained bitterly. "He has taken one other vampire with him, but the rest are still here."

"Is that so we can be stopped if we were to try leaving? Or rather if I was to try leaving."

"I suppose that would be a purpose they could serve, but Klaus doesn't put his trust in many. He's reclusive. It's surprising he's residing with even the small group that he is. But, knowing Klaus there must be an agenda of some sort. If he were to trust anyone with his affairs it would be Greta. Judging by her obedience with him. She's very willing in her service to him. Jonas doesn't even see the daughter he once knew in her any more."

"Have you two spoken?"

"Yes."

"I bet that was a reunion Klaus enjoyed." I commented distastefully.

"Not as much as he would have liked, it seems." He smiled but wasn't committed to the action. "While I am not happy about Jonas' betrayal. The motivation for his actions being family, it is something I honour. After some hesitant discussion between Jonas and I, we settled into quite easy conversation, with arrogant interjections from the other vampires. Klaus became bored of our relations and returned to you." The dirty feeling that had stuck since Klaus had abducted me from our second residence felt as though it marked me even more.

"I hope he didn't alleviate his boredom while with me." I said softly. Almost as a prayer to the universe. Thick silence settled between us and I slowly looked up at Elijah who was just staring at me. I couldn't read his face, but I was glad that it held no pity. Or if it did, that he was hiding it well. _Good man_. I did not need pity, pity wouldn't bring me strength.

"I am sorry Elena." He closed the distance between us and sat on the bed. "It doesn't mean much. But I truly am. I may have now missed my chance to give you a respectable, peaceful death. After all you've experienced in your life so far, you deserve peace."

Sitting up I kept the covers against my chest. Judging by my bare shoulders I assumed I was still naked beneath them. There was no pain at all and I smiled before stretching then scooted back a little to lean against the headboard. Looking back and forth between his eyes full of sorrow I raised my right hand to his left cheek and stroked my thumb across his cheek bone.

"Anything you do has great meaning Elijah. Death, however it may come doesn't have a swayed course. You don't need to apologise, because you didn't do _anything_ wrong. You didn't." I placed my palm over his heart.

"I am not a righteous man. Don't have that view of me. I can't change my past if I expect to live in the present. But even now it seems I'm not deserving of a break in my suffering. Nor the damage I cause. Once again something, _someone _I love is being taken from me, no less being forced into unspeakable circumstance." he spoke angrily before shifting his weight to stand up. But I fisted the material of his shirt and he looked at me questioningly.

"_Fool._" I smirked when he frowned. "Don't tell me how I can and cannot view you Elijah. Otherwise I may as well _not_ love you, _not_ think you're incredibly handsome, regal, considerate, kind and _completely deserving_ of my _forgiveness._ Which is the only reason you're speaking so resentfully of yourself right now. I _forgive_ _all_ that you've _done,_ all you will _ever_ _do. _And don't tell me that I have no ability to do so just because I don't know of all the things you've done." I finished and Elijah looked like he was mulling what I'd said, over in his head. He didn't think he was deserving of it, but he was also flattered by it. I could see he was bothered by the fact.

"Elena-." His tone told of resistance so I cut him off.

"I." Leaning forward I closed the space between our heads so that our foreheads were touching and our noses fitted perfectly side-by-side. "Forgive. You."

"You are ignorant-."

"I forgive you." He forced a breath of air out of his nostrils in mild frustration. "Is your vampire hearing on the blink? Shall I repeat that? _I forgive you_." His lips drew up into in a soft smile and his cheeks rose up, slightly lifting the outer corners of his eyes. _Smiling! _I laughed out loud and leaned back. Elijah placed a hand atop the covers so that it rested on one of my legs.

"How is it you are capable of laughing right now? This is the second time." He wondered aloud in disbelief through his smile remained. I shrugged and my stomach grumbled softly. "Are you hungry? There is food here Klaus has organised for you." I considered food with reservations. It had been a while since I'd eaten, and I was hungry. But I didn't know if I was willing to try some food in my stomach.

"I don't know. I am hungry, but I feel sick as well." I pondered aloud.

"I think you should try eating something, or at least have a cup of coffee. While you ascertain whether you're up to eating or not, shall I show you to the bathroom so you can clean up and dress in some clean clothes?" He asked with the predicted air that I would very much love to do that. My eyes brightened.

"Please." Was my enthusiastic reply.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Babble: **Hello All. Thank you for all the continuing support for this story :). It's much appreciated.

Enjoy!

CHAP 23:

Elijah quickly rummaged through the draws and produced a long T-shirt which he swiftly and yet reluctantly gave to me, his face a muddle of emotion. I knew why he was hesitant. It was Klaus'_._ He then stepped outside the door while I pulled it over my head and made sure it covered me adequately. Happy with some degree of privacy I met Elijah at the door and he guided me along the hall back the way Klaus had brought us. Having placed his hand firmly against my lower back possessively once I'd entered the stone hallway, it seemed like Elijah was ushering me along. He seemed tightly strung and alert for some reason. It was more hasty than the laborious worry he exuded for this mess. We took the turn and passed several doors.

One was open, revealing another bedroom lit up by sunlight which filtered in through a window that mirrored the position of Klaus'. I hardly had a chance to look in properly as I tried to remember how many doors we'd passed from where I'd have to spend each night.

"What time is it?"

"Shortly after eleven AM." _Great. I'd spent half my day away from Klaus sleeping in the monster's bed. _Elijah continued as if he sensed my displeasure at not taking advantage of Klaus' absence."You are to be back in his room by six pm each evening. Even if he has not returned. Unless he says otherwise." Elijah's tone informed of his distaste and the simmering anger within him. "Here we are." Elijah announced as he drew us to a halt. "Klaus has assigned himself and you to this bathroom. So you won't need to navigate bathing between the others here." He opened the door and guided me in. It wasn't huge nor grand. But it did have a feel of luxury despite the stone walls surrounding it. An exquisite claw foot bath sat along the far wall. Sadly I noted it was big enough for two and mentally rolled my eyes. _Great, I've been assigned the honeymoon suite. _The shower set into the corner to my left was very simple. An elegant shower head jutted out from the wall and there was a small drain in the floor. But there were no walls, or anything to hang a curtain on. I immediately disliked it. Anyone could walk in while I'd be showering and I'd have absolutely no where to hide. "Your clean clothes are in here somewhere." Elijah trailed off as he moved over to the basin and pigeon hole shelving that hung on the wall. "Ah. Here." I watched as Elijah lifted a small bundle of clothing. Moving closer and taking it from him I hoped it wasn't something horrible. Pleasantly surprised when I held it out in front of me I found it to be a relatively plain-looking, yet nicely cut dress. It was surprising that the neckline was at a respectable height. I'd had the assumption that Klaus would have me wearing either nothing, or something very revealing. While the dress was nice and simple, it had a little bit of detailing that I likened to a belt of material which would sit low on my hips. Elijah then handed me underwear which I frowned at, noting how tame it was. If tame could be used to describe the g-string that sat atop my bra. Looking at the dress again I noticed the material and where the little embellishment of extra material sat. It wasn't too hard to accept that the g-string would mean no panty lines. Indicating the towel that hung from one of the rails next to the basin, Elijah awkwardly instructed me to take as much time as I needed and told me that he would wait outside. _One towel? Why not two?_ Watching the door close behind him I smiled. It was nice to be able to fully take in how much he cared about me. It was no fault of their own. But I had really needed Jenna and Jeremy after my parents died. Instead I had to go it alone, which wasn't all bad. But a little support would have made it all that much more bearable. Elijah's support was immeasurable. Despite him standing outside the door I swore it was like he was holding me close smothering me in his love so that nothing else could possibly harm me. I didn't know how Elijah's love was going to make being raped again and again more bearable. But it was better than feeling completely isolated and have nothing to call my own.

After Klaus' first attempt and the damage I'd received, I initially too caught up in myself to acknowledge anything other than how it had affected me; apart from Elijah's pain. But now, I was a survivor and I would not wallow in self pity. There had to be some light at the end of this very, very dark tunnel. If all I could use to cling to in hope at the moment was my oddly placed contraceptive implant, then that's exactly what I would do. Putting the clothes down I went over and assessed the towel. The fact that there was only one bugged me to say the least. I really hoped I was being silly. Touching the towel I found my concern warranted. It was wet. _Used. By Klaus._ No way would I use this. After wondering if I should ask Elijah to find me a clean one I decided that I would just air dry and get another for my hair after. Undressing I didn't even look in the mirror. It was likely any visible injuries were gone and I didn't particularly need my perfectly uninjured body to blatantly state that Klaus hadn't done anything. He had, and I just didn't need my body, with Klaus' vampire blood running through my veins to mock me.

I ran through the process of bathing. Resisting the urge to keep lathering up my skin over and over again. Even after washing myself thoroughly twice I still felt covered in grime. I consoled myself with at least feeling refreshed and knowing that I _had_ showered. I _should _be clean. It was my mind that didn't feel as though I'd been thoroughly cleansed. _Welcome to my life. An eternity of living in squalor with Klaus._ Sighing I turned off the taps and ran my hands tightly over my scalp from front to back wringing excess water from my hair in the process. Drawing the length of dripping fibres over my left shoulder I squeezed more water from them. Droplets trailed down my body eager to meet the floor in their pursuit of the drain at my feet. Moving to stand in the middle of the bathroom and looked around casually. Wondering what else Klaus might have left in the shelves I wandered over and looked through the organised clutter. Noticing only one toothbrush I wondered if I was expected to share. _Yuck. _Upon seeing it the urge to clean my mouth out filled me. I grabbed the toothpaste and squeezed a large amount onto my index finger before putting it in my mouth. Using my index finger as a poor substitute for a bristled brush, I coated my teeth and tongue moving my finger as I would a toothbrush. Satisfied with the intense cool of minty freshness I finally looked at myself properly, in the mirror. Furrowing my brows at my perfectly undamaged appearance a knock sounded at the door. Spinning around I waited for whoever it was to announce themselves. _If_ they even gave me that consideration instead of barging in. While Elijah had said he'd wait outside, it would be just my luck that Klaus had come back and replaced him outside the door.

"Elena?" It was Elijah. "I don't wish to cause you to hasten your efforts, however I'm anxious to know how you're getting on."

"I won't be long now." I called back.

"Don't rush. I'm just-." His voice became raw before stopping altogether. Walking over to the door I put my palm against the wood and looked at it, as if envisioning how Elijah was standing on the other side.

"I know. You're worried. But really, I'm fine." I was but I wasn't. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't entirely true either.

"That is quite the dishonest attempt at consoling me. Don't downplay your suffering Elena. Not for my sake. It's not possible that you're simply _fine._" Elijah's tone told of his detachment. Like if he spoke the same words with feeling that he wouldn't get them out. I laughed harshly but the sound was more like a bark.

"You're right. I'm not fine in any sense of the word." I conceded softly. Satisfied with the degree of drying my body had done I left the door and quickly dressed. Once I'd walked back over to the door and opened it. Elijah obviously having sensed my approach had turned to face the door. Taking hold of his left hand with my right I pulled him into the bathroom, swinging the door closed behind him. After looking up into his eyes for a few long seconds I continued. "But. You were there for me the first time when I couldn't handle what Klaus had done to me. To my body. I really needed someone then. I really needed you, and you were there. As if you wouldn't be anywhere else despite your own grief. How my pain was also yours. I wasn't really aware at the time. Only your presence finally reached out to me. You strengthened me, and while things are worse now. You don't need to worry. I'm okay." I placed my hand on the side of his face and gave him a hopeful if weak smile. When all he did was look at me grimly I held myself to him and wrapped my arms around his middle. Pressing the side of my face against his chest in the process. He sighed with understated drama and encircled me with his own arms down around my back and sides.

"My concern for you is not something that can be switched on and off my love." He murmured sadly, kissing the top of my head. "Your hair's rather wet still isn't it?" _We'll get to that._

"Hmm. Give me your hand." I instructed before taking hold of it and directing it down to the hem of my dress. As soon as Elijah felt the soft fabric he stiffened.

"Elena." His tone was almost a warning. Like what he assumed I was directing him to do was forbidden. _Maybe Klaus had asked him to keep his hands to himself? Or maybe he just didn't think I should be switching between the two brother's sexually. _The gesture could be taken as an invitation I supposed. "Shh. Don't _worry._"

"Are you purposely being stubborn?" He sighed in exasperation. "I don't feel this is appropriate Elena. In light of your no doubt daily activities with Klaus, I wouldn't want you to enter into our own intimacy in order to cover up and comfort where Klaus has touched you. Don't misunderstand me. I still want you and will always to want you despite the actions of my brother. However I wouldn't wish any underlying agendas to theme our own intimacy. Especially in any desperation to erase the feel of Klaus from your body." I giggled softly.

"Such a gentleman." I released his hand and lifted the side of the dress up around my hip, exposing the entire outer length of my right leg. "I'm not trying to instigate anything of that nature. Merely trying to ease your worry. Even if it's just the slightest amount. Just relax your arm." Picking up on the slight impatience in my voice he did so and I guided his hand up the side of my leg before moving it slightly under the loose material to my lower back. Travelling down to where my right buttock began to swell out behind me I shifted a couple of my fingers to press his index finger down into my flesh. Having applied enough pressure I drew his hand and indented finger along my flesh so Elijah would feel the foreign object as his finger travelled perpendicular to it's length. It was obvious the moment he moved his own hand to explore the object in my flesh that his mind had switched into gear.

Raising my eyebrows at him the corners of my mouth turned upwards in an expression that could almost have been an _I told you so._ Elijah looked at me curiously before something else flitted across his face as I opened my mouth to tell him what it was. He interrupted my progress when his lips gently pressed against mine, surprising me for a moment before I matched his tender movements. I hardly noticed his hand had left my lower back until he whipped the material down to cover me again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the door open to reveal Sarah, who placed her hands on her hips. _Perfect example. Anyone could just walk in._

"_Really_ Elijah. You claim not to be interested when I offer myself to quench your needs, yet you've no objection to sucking face with a _human._" She said it as if I were a cockroach or something equally insignificant. Breaking our lips apart Elijah turned his head toward Sarah. I looked around his shoulder interestedly.

"Don't let Klaus hear you refer to _Elena_ in that way." He warned humorously. "She is the doppleganger after all. Hardly a sorry excuse for a human either." Sarah shot daggers at Elijah and then me, noticing my gaze on her.

"If I had my way, you'd be dead princess." She began threateningly. "You are nothing. Don't think you're special just because you've landed in Klaus' bed. I had to worm my way into his loins, which was no mean feat I can tell you. You haven't accomplished anything, and he will cast you aside once he's bored with you."

"Well, at least I've got something to look forward to." I grinned up at Elijah before unwrapping my arms from him and taking a few steps toward Sarah. "And please. Have your way. Kill me. I won't mind." I offered sweetly. One of Elijah's hands took hold of my forearm and didn't let me get any closer to the put-out vampire.

"Elena." Elijah warned. His tone serious.

"Since you've so kindly offered. Perhaps I will. My hands are tied right now-."

"Oh? Into bondage are we?" I interrupted. She glared.

"Once Klaus breaks the curse, you're as good as dead. Little girl." She threatened menacingly.

"Now _that's _an empty threat if ever I've heard one." I mocked. "Haven't you heard? I suppose you haven't. Klaus wouldn't trust his _whore _would he?" I smirked. "Klaus will need me. My blood, in order to make his hybirds. I'll be around for an eternity, so I've been told." Sarah's nostrils flared in angered disbelief. I laughed and turned to Elijah. "She doesn't know!"

"You're lying." She spat.

"Of course I am." I smiled. Sarah looked to be visibly fuming.

"Ladie-s." Elijah interjected. Though by the sound of how he finished the term, I was the only lady in close vicinity. It was almost laughable. Almost. "If you wouldn't mind. I'd like to forego this interruption on Elena's free time. So if you'd take your leave Sarah, that would be most appreciated."

"And let you return to snogging Klaus' property?" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever takes your fancy I suppose." She turned and wandered off leaving the door open.

"Property?" I mumbled angrily. "I'm no one's damn property." Then I frowned acknowledging that I was. It was Elijah's warm chuckle that brought me out of my gradually darkening thoughts. Narrowing my eyes I turned my head up to look at him. His own deep brown orbs were warm and almost seemed to have light dancing in them. _Well this is good._ "And what prey tell is so funny?"

"You." He said simply and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"How _flattering _of you to find hilarity in my existence." I replied as if finding offence at being laughed at. Elijah had picked up on the underlying sarcasm in my words and rested his forehead against mine. Shifting my face against his I melded our noses.

"Perhaps I should be more specific?" He enquired. I sighed dramatically.

"If you must."

"Your resilience. Your spark. And possibly your affinity for provoking vampires are qualities I find most amusing." Laughing, I nipped at his lips with my own before pulling back from him and raising my eyebrows.

"So you like the fact that I'm somewhat stupid in dangerous situations?"

"At times your stupidity has it's merits." Elijah admitted while nodding. "Despite the fact that it would surely cause me enough stress to conjure stomach ulcers if I were human. You may also want to be careful with Sarah. She seems to have quite a volatile nature. I'm afraid there may be some fallout when she confronts Klaus with the information you've just given her." I smirked. "Now. Let's organise you some food." He saw the queasy look that crept onto my face. "_If _you so desire. And then I think we'll take a walk outside. Some moderate freedom, privacy and fresh air are in order." Elijah raised an eyebrow and stroked a finger over my contraceptive implant and I understood that we could discuss that once outside. Frowning at my hair he paused before continuing. "It's a little bit windy outside. You may want to dry your hair a little more if we're to go outside." _Aww._

"I would if I had a towel I could use." Elijah began gesturing to the only towel in the room. "Wet. As in used. I air dried so as not to use it."

"I see. Well, I'll find you an unused one and I will assign a towel for you to reside in my room for future use."

"How is it you always seem to know the right things to say?" I smiled and Elijah's eyes shone happily. I wondered if it would be possible for me to convince him to leave me. He had stated adamantly that he wouldn't. He was honourable and would see this through. I understood it, despite not liking it one bit. If only I could convince him otherwise. Things were hardly going to get better. But if he thought he was making my life more bearable then that would give him incentive to stay.

"Come." Elijah stepped away from me to open the door before leading me out along the hallway again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Babble:** Hello everyone! Apologies for not updating sooner. This story is always on my mind. No scary writer's block :). Life just gets a bit hectic so progress on writing has been slower lately.

Hope you enjoy!

CHAP 24:

After finding me a towel Elijah sat me down at what served as a dining table in a very simple yet rustic kitchen. Though with the constant of stone throughout the building a rustic theme was hardly unexpected. Sarah sat across from me and kept glancing at the towel turbaned around my head while she read the paper. Elijah had insisted that he make me a coffee so I was left to sit at the table sticking out like a sore thumb. I got the impression that he didn't want me to stray from his sight. _Perhaps I should be watching how I am with Sarah._

"Where'd you get the towel?" She asked suddenly without looking away from her paper.

"Pardon?"

"The towel. It doesn't smell of Klaus and he will want you marked for other vampires to know whom you belong to. You should be so lucky to be surrounded by his scent. The privilege is obviously wasted on you." She sniffed and looked at me.

"So I'm a fire-hydrant for Klaus to mark like the mongrel dog that he is? I queried. She didn't respond. Instead opting to stare at me blankly. "What can I say? Klaus isn't to my taste. So I found a _clean_ towel." Sarah turned her attention back to the paper with a little soft noise of offence at my insinuation of Klaus being likened to filth. Clearing my throat gently I successfully grabbed Sarah's attention again.

"Uh. How long have you been with Klaus?"

"Do you mean as his _whore_? Or one of his comrades?" She snapped. I controlled my features so I wouldn't aggravate her any more than I already had. I tried to fight how ridiculous her obvious devotion to Klaus seemed from toning my voice. It really seemed as though Klaus had his own little cult going here. I wondered if they were all greedy for power. That was the only sense I could make of his followers. Klaus wanted superiority by breaking his binds, yet he didn't want to remain the only one of his kind. If everyone of those Klaus intended to turn was as reckless as him, there was no telling what the world was in for. If I thought to the extreme I could imagine human's being in a farmed situation. Surely it would be stupid of Klaus' followers to wipe out their food source. Besides, keeping humans like animals didn't seem like a fulfilling purpose to me. Yet if power was Klaus' motivation I didn't see the point. He was already as powerful as any other species could get. He and Elijah seemed essentially at a stale mate. Once Klaus lifted the curse on himself he would be the ultimate predator. He should be content with that. There couldn't be anything in this world more powerful, could there?

"Comrades."

"About seven hundred." She stated boredly. "And I'll have you know that it took three hundred of those to become worthy of Klaus. If I am indeed his _whore_ as you put it. It wasn't an easy accomplishment." I cleared my throat in an effort to cover up my disbelief. Not intending to share how _easy_ she seemed. _For god's sake she had felt me up. I was certain it was her. _"Say, it." She ordered suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"No matter what justification I give. You still regard me like some piece of trash whore."

"I-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Which I'm not-."

"Alright!" I but in and she stopped. "So you're not a whore. Fine. Why should you care what I, a _human_ thinks of you? Geeze!" I reiterated her apparent superiority for mankind and rolled my eyes towards Elijah. _What is wrong with her? _I didn't think vampires would need to harbour insecurities. They would always win out. There would be some twisted righteousness on their part. Even if only attained by outlasting those who oppose them.

The next moment Sarah was in my face with her arms either side of me steadying the chair, now teetering on it's back legs. Elijah flashed into my vision out of the corner of my left eye.

"Sarah." His tone came as a warning, but she ignored him.

"I don't care what _you_ think. I care what _Klaus _thinks. If I never get back into his bed because of you then I was nothing more than a willing fuck!" She snarled angrily in my face.

"Then your problem is with Klaus." I spoke carefully. "Not with me. Now could you please put my chair down?"

"_You_ are the heart of the problem! Klaus is not incapable of a meaningful connection to another. If he commits to you. Your views might make him consider me unworthy to be a hybrid. I want his blood."

"I thought you wanted Klaus?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"If you take my prize, then I at least want compensation_._" She spat.

"Put my chair down please." When she didn't, remaining paused and mute I continued. "Look. I don't believe for one second that Klaus is capable of respecting and conforming to a certain view of anything because of what _I_ think. You'll get your blood unless _you_ prove yourself unworthy." It came out blunt, but my point was a matter of fact.

"You are so naïve to what you can accomplish by simply being the doppleganger. You look like _her_. Klaus sees her, not you. She was able to bend Klaus' more severe traits to her will before she was used in the sacrifice. Reign him in a little. Such a gifted existence is waisted on you."

"I am not in this world just for Klaus. I am my own person-." I nearly growled out. I'd tried to keep myself diplomatic, not wanting to aggravate Sarah any more. She really seemed to have issues.

"Correction. You are Klaus'. And you're not even grateful!" She forced the chair back and I tensed as the back of it closed in on the floor. As I hit it's stony hardness I felt more than heard the crack of my skull and pain spread blindingly from the point of impact. Despite being immobile disorientation gripped me as my eyes swiftly rolled back in my head and darkness claimed me.

I could have likened it to a brief blackout where the lights go out for about a minute then flicker back on. It didn't seem possible for me to keep track of how much time passed while my mind was unresponsive, but I knew it had only been a few minutes at the most. _Seriously? Is injury a daily requirement now? Sure I was going to heal with vampire blood in my system, but it still hurts!_Groaning, Klaus' voice met my ears and I opened my eyes to squint up into his own. As if moving through tar I rolled away from him and sat up. Hoping that my facial expression gave no question as to how much he disgusted me. My head was pounding and there was a smear of fresh blood on the floor. Bringing my right hand up to the back of my head, my fingers touched the warm sticky blood amongst my hair. Bringing my hand round to be sure that what was on my fingers was blood Klaus moved swiftly toward me and gently grabbed my wrist. He didn't need to use any force, I wasn't up to fighting him off. But I leaned as far away from him as I could as he brought my tainted red fingers up to his mouth and sucked them clean. All the while keeping his eyes on mine. I broke our eye contact looking for Elijah, to find him standing exactly where he had been with one of the male vampires and Sarah forming a relaxed blockade between him and where Klaus and I were. Elijah's face was like stone but his eyes were apologetic. As the throbbing in my head lessened I snatched my wrist from Klaus and pieced together what must have gone down. I could only assume that as I'd fallen Klaus had shown up, prevented Elijah from stopping me and now here we all were. My towel was no where to be seen. Sarah must've whipped it from me as I fell. If my injury was her goal, I'd almost credit her as being smart. Leaving the rolled excess of towel would have prevented her _point_ getting across. I felt it loud and clear. She's psycho.

"Come to ruin my life some more?" I grumbled while managing to stand unsteadily. "Thought you were out finding your damn dogs." The space about me moved and light, swift movement seemed to engulf me as my surroundings blurred. A door slammed and my movement slowed in time to become aware of the hard stone floor before the side of my hip smacked into it painfully. My right elbow followed, but my hip took the brunt of the impact. Grimacing I lay still on the floor until the pain eased. He'd brought me back to his room.

Fear gripped me. But when I opened my eyes, I fiercely shot them at Klaus despite it. " I suppose you've realised you're the only true mongrel in this world and no-one you found measured up. It honestly wouldn't surprise me." I continued, building gusto.

"Did you forget where you were Elena?" Klaus growled lowly. I looked at him in confusion. Narrowing my eyes as if realisation was a bright light approaching in the darkness. "You were not in the confines of my room just now. Yet you were not acting as I've outlined. Your respect for me was also blatantly amiss. One quick call to Mystic Falls and I can _really_ ruin your _life._" _Respect? Like you deserve it!_

"_Respect_ is-" _Shit. _I gulped. I _was_ supposed to respect him, as unjustified as it was. Not to mention my natural resistance to him holding my wrist was probably unacceptable. He hadn't outlined the specific details as yet. Just that I wasn't to resist him. Wether I was supposed to throng to his side whenever possible I had no idea. My eyes went wide and I froze where I stood. My heart beat wildly in my chest and moisture glistened threateningly over my brown fearful eyes.

"I- I'm sorry-." My plea was met with Klaus' wicked grin. "Please. Don't hurt them. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-." I scrambled onto my knees about to get up, but wondered if begging from down here would appeal to him.

"Enough." Klaus held out his hand. "Come here love." His tone was gentle. Unnerving. "Lets test how sorry you are. Hmm?"

Standing I took a deep breath, moving toward him as if on auto pilot while I surveyed him warily. Stopping a metre from him, Klaus raised his eyebrows before shifting his eyes downwards, indicating he wanted me closer. I did as directed but stopped before we'd be touching. It was a minimal amount of resistance which was short lived as Klaus snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. My hands automatically palmed themselves flat against his chest. He looked at me accusingly. I met his gaze evenly, trying to keep how much I loathed him from creeping onto my face. Klaus seemed satisfied when I didn't try to push at his chest and closed the distance between our faces to join our mouths. It was incredibly hard not to pull my head back. My chest ached with each manoeuvre of our lips and tongues as I fought to keep close to him, to respond. It was vile. The faint taste of my blood transferred from his mouth to my own and I wondered how nice my coffee would taste after coating my mouth with toothpaste again. How I wished to bite his tongue. Just fighting that urge seemed to make my jaw lock up sporadically. Klaus increased the depth of our kiss and I had no choice but to go with it. The tempo sped up and Klaus' actions became fevered. He pulled me harder against him and I felt his maleness firming against my hip. _Oh no. Please, no. Leave me alone. You'll no doubt have me tonight anyway. This is my time. _Uncomfortably mimicking him anyone could be forgiven for assuming that fiery passion was building between us. My breathing became laboured as Klaus starved me of Oxygen. With each heave of my chest my breasts pressed against his chest. I felt him growl beneath my hands and he finally released my mouth. Catching my breath I looked away from him waiting for him to release me from his hold.

"Very good." Klaus chuckled. "I missed you." Came his patronising statement while bringing a hand up to stroke my cheek. Before putting a little pressure on it to make me look at him. "Did you miss me?"

"No." I replied softly.

"Would your answer be different if answered outside this room?" He cocked his head to the side as he waited for me to answer.

"Yes." Came my sad response. Klaus leaned in to my right ear, brushing is lips along the side of my cheek in the process. One of his hands on the other side of my face prevented me from pulling away.

"Good. Though you might want to sound a little more convincing sweetheart." He murmured into my ear. Having apparently said his peace Klaus let go of me and stepped away as he poured himself a drink. I remained where I stood, watching him unsurely.

"Can I-. Can I go now?" I asked softly, hope creeping into my voice. He turned back to me, taking a swig of his drink before allowing his gaze to travel up and down my body.

"You didn't use my towel."

"No. I didn't."

"You _will_ use my towel." He ordered before pausing. "Now. We need to discuss how you are to act outside this room in more detail. I want you at _least_ to be by my side when I'm around. You will interact with me positively. No moping. Pose that beautiful mouth into a smile." He suggested. "Treat me as though I am Elijah. You've no problem being cosy with _him._" I scoffed and Klaus' eyes hardened. "While you will willingly return my affections, you are also to instigate them. You are not some unresponsive doll and so you won't act like one. Make it at least _seem_ like you miss my absence when I return."

"Bet you'd treat a doll better than you would me." I mumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest. Klaus stepped forward to which I took a step back. He smirked and kept advancing toward me as he ran through his next directions.

"As I have already stated. That mouth of yours needs to be filtered outside this room. If you speak ill of me, I will know about it and you can expect punishment for doing so. Any resistant communication toward my goals will not be tolerated either. Agree with me or be supportive in some way. I don't need it. But the overall picture will be nice. You aren't an accessory Elena. You will be a lifelong partner. Soon, non of this will be difficult for you at all." I made a face as I continued backing towards an inevitable wall that would brace my back. Klaus laughed as he continued toward me, downing the remaining liquid in his glass. "You seem afraid. Why is that?" He enquired. When I didn't answer he shot forward and my back smacked against the wall as he pressed against my front. He'd placed his hand on the back of my skull so that when my head would have hit the wall the impact was cushioned. I was shocked. _Why would he do something like that? _His breath smelt of scotch and his face was a picture of satisfaction as he cast his eyes around my face as if reading me.

"You haven't hurt me for pulling away from you and speaking without _respect_ in the kitchen."

"Ah. So you've kindly reminded me. Hoping I wouldn't forget?" His eyes glittered dangerously at me.

"Like you'd forget. You enjoy all of this too much." I spat.

"Hmm. Good things come to those who wait." He paused. _What is that supposed to mean?_ "Right now. You're free to return to Elijah, who is no doubt coveting your every move away from me." He stepped back and I moved past him to the door. "Forgetting something Elena?" He asked as I opened the door. I looked back to his smug expression. "We are parting company after all."

"Unless you intend to force yourself on me I'm not touching you." I shot back at him. Klaus used his vampire speed to come up behind me and I found myself pushed into the hall. I braced my arms against the opposite wall to prevent another meeting with the floor and turned to face him. His eyebrows were raised and his whole demeanour oozed arrogance. Standing tall I stopped the glare that was itching to come forth and walked toward him. Placing my left palm on his chest, my right palm on the side of his neck I kissed him. Klaus' arms snaked gently around my waist and pulled me against him. It was unlike him. Possessive yet, dare I say it; cherishing. When I pulled away, he didn't stop me, just simply let me leave. Twice I looked back at him in confusion as I walked toward the kitchen.

Stopping at the bathroom on the way I freshened up my mouth and took a few deep breaths of relief since it seemed Klaus wasn't about to make a fatal phone call. It was too close though. I needed to get my act together and obey him. Upon returning to the kitchen Elijah handed me a cup of coffee. It was comforting to feel it's piping hot warmth as I enclosed my palm around one side of it. Elijah's gaze scrutinised me with concern as if scanning my body for any evidence of Klaus. Catching his eye I gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine. Can we go outside?"

"Certainly." Came his accommodating response as his hand came to rest on the small of my back. Elijah guided me towards a door that led off from the main room we'd first entered the previous night. Stepping outside, goosebumps rose across my skin as the fresh wind whipped about us. Making me feel alive.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAP 25:

For a run-down old warehouse as the location we were at seemed to be, it's surroundings were breathtakingly picturesque. The little blocks of gardens here and there made the place seem so quaint. Instantly I could see myself spending most of my time out here. If nothing else, it was cathartic. But then I'd always been easily swept up in the beauty that nature offered. Between the gardened blocks were paths of gravel which crunched under foot which each step. I wondered if it served as a sort of alarm system. If anyone held hostage here were to make a run for it, the vampires inside would surely hear each footfall. Elijah and I walked in silence for a while as we moved further and further away from the building. I'd completely forgotten about the coffee in my hands until Elijah commented that I wouldn't drink it at all if it got too cold. Doubting that my stomach even wanted the coffee I took a sip and let the flavour roam around my mouth. The residual mint from the toothpaste prevented me from really appreciating it. But it was surprising how instantaneous the urge to drink more was as I swallowed and the warmth travelled downwards within my chest. Drinking a couple of mouthfuls in quick succession I could feel Elijah's eyes on me. Turning to face him I was met with his _I told you so_ look as we came to a halt. But instead of the underlying knowing within the expression, there was relief.

"Huh. Uncertainty looks good on you." I said smiling at him.

"Is that, a compliment? Because knowledge is power and if one is without. Then they are worse off."

"Definitely a compliment. Weakness can bring out attractive qualities you know." Elijah frowned and I felt the need to clarify. "What I mean to say is that you always seem so sure of yourself. While the current state of things isn't great. I'm glad I get to see this side of you." When Elijah continued to frown at me as if I wasn't seeing the situation I was in with enough seriousness, I continued. "Trying to concentrate on the positives here Elijah." I stated insistently before sighing as I mobilised again. "You know me well enough that it's obvious I'm not one to bask in a gentleman's protection. Ordinarily, I wouldn't need it. I'm not about to dwell on the fact that you can't provide it now. When for once, I wouldn't be adverse to it."

The little plots of garden gave way to a large lawn area. It was obvious that someone tended to the gardens and mowed the lawn here. I could only assume that while the warehouse was run down someone must own it. Wether Klaus had disposed of that someone or had them controlled to keep the place maintained, who could be sure? Soon I caught sight of an all-in-one wooden picnic table with bench seats and Elijah and I made our way to the setting and got comfortable. Sitting down with my back facing the warehouse Elijah sat across from me.

"To keep lookout." He explained when I looked at him questioningly. Taking another gulp of my coffee I picked up on the hint of awkwardness that seemed to reside with Elijah. It seemed to be sporadic. Like he was trying to cover up an inner conflict. Deciding not to question it I placed the mug back down on the table.

"Will we be heard?"

"We should be far enough away from the building that any curious ears shouldn't be able to determine what we're speaking about."

"Shouldn't?" I asked before continuing sternly. "If we're to _discuss_ that _kiss_ in the bathroom, _openly_. I want to be assured that we have some reliable privacy." I waited for several long moments, hoping that Elijah would understand my suggestion to use some sort of code to discuss what he'd felt in the bathroom. It didn't take long for him to raise his eyebrows and smirk at me. I could almost swear there was some pride beneath his humoured understanding.

"The _kiss_? I see. Privacy under these conditions cannot be guaranteed Elena." He spoke matter-of-fact. I considered him for a few long moments before it struck me. His senses were heightened as a vampire. I could trace letters onto his skin to give a simple explanation for now. Something in my eyes must have lit up because Elijah was watching me with interest.

"Is it possible to communicate in our own _personal_ _tongue_?" I queried before standing up and moving away from the bench seat I was sat on, to round the table and sit to Elijah's left. Smirking at him I slid myself as close as possible to him and reached my left arm across to rest my hand on the top of his left thigh. Leaning in closer still and turning my torso so my front was against Elijah's side, I tilted my head upwards and gently kissed his lips. I could feel the gentle smile that graced his mouth before he began to respond. We savoured each other's lips slowly as Elijah moved his left arm to cover my left hand with his own and curled his fingers in the spaces between mine. Running the tip of my tongue along the break forming between Elijah's lips I pressed my mouth more firmly against his and took his lower lip between my teeth and tugged playfully. Nearly giggling when Elijah responded with a low growl.

Backing off in the kiss I moved the palm of my right hand up Elijah's back before tapping with my index finger insistently. Kissing towards the left corner of his mouth I travelled my mouth along his jaw and up to his ear and suckled on his earlobe.

"Paying attention?" I whispered in his ear. Before tracing a test sentence on his back. The first letter, and word was _"I". _Once I'd traced it, I completely removed my hand from his back indicating a pause and whispered _"Space." _Into his his ear. Then I traced _"F-O-R-G-I-V-E"._ "Space." Came my whispered voice again before tracing my final letter and word. _"U". _"End."I whispered at the same time as squeezing his thigh. Elijah chuckled softly.

"Yes. You've got my attention." Came his response and I moved my lips back along his jaw and joined our mouths again. I went through the process of tracing the simplest most informative explanation I could give regarding my oddly placed contraceptive implant. The resulting tactile explanation resulting in:

"_What you felt is the contraceptive implant Klaus was feeling for in my upper arms last night. Placement in my arm, not effective enough. Too many side-affects with implant in cervix. So arm implant placed closer to my plumbing, for easier absorption of chemicals. Worked. I shouldn't get pregnant. Small relief." _

Co-ordinating the pauses and squeezes to his thigh while continuing to kiss Elijah, proved to be more difficult than I planned. Especially when he delved his tongue deeper into my mouth and stroked the underside of my tongue. That spot was so sensitive it released a whimper from me to be engulfed by Elijah's mouth. Finally I pulled my head away from Elijah and caught his eye, raising my right eyebrow to add effect before I gave him a small smile.

"It could be worse. For us, for everyone." I gave him a small smile. He didn't return it, but there was a slight glimmer, a spark in his eyes as if he was mulling over every possible exploit this new information might allow. It wasn't exactly how I thought he'd accept the knowledge that Klaus wasn't going to get everything he wants. But if it gave him some hope, I certainly wouldn't complain. The awkwardness was still there though. To be honest it was starting to aggravate me a little.

"I think I can understand your optimism now." Elijah accepted. Leaning against his side, so my head rested upon his shoulder I sighed.

"But?" I knew there was a _but_ there was an undetectable hint of resentment in his tone that I wouldn't have even picked up if we didn't have such an intimate bonding.

"You know what the _but_ is Elena."

"How could I not? Your _brother_ is not the easiest thing to erase from your memory, from your skin. And you continue to remind me of him by keeping yourself focused on my impending doom." I snapped a little. Elijah stiffened before he spoke slowly.

"I hope you realise _you_ will suffer far more than anyone else if Klaus gets his way? You are aware that he will continue to violate you so personally as much as he pleases. If you're thinking you can handle him, you need to think otherwise. What occurred over night was not Klaus at his worst. What I've allowed him to do to you is unspeakable. Yet you regard this situation with flippancy and feel the need to take responsibility for everyone else involved. You are still very much naïve, my love. If you think I hold some unmentioned plan of removing you, or your family from all of this, then I must be blunt with you. I do not have anything up my sleeve Elena. Do not hold any hope of that." Reaching across the table to grab the mug of coffee I finished it in three gulps and my stomach instantly lurched at the quick pace of my consumption. Thankfully it passed within seconds as anger boiled within me. What on earth was wrong with him? Okay so he was obviously going to continue beating himself up over all of this. But he had no right to tell me how I should be handling this.

"Don't you dare infer that I am naïve! Who was it with your brother buried in her? Who was it that had to get through what he was doing, while trying to screen my reactions, how sickening and painful it was, because _you_ had to stay in the room?" My voice had risen and I had to swallow a couple of times as nausea rose up within me, before I continued in a hiss. "And don't squash any hope that I may or may not have. Because, funnily enough. I have hope that I can keep my _remaining_ family alive by trying my best to do as Klaus wishes. There _is_ hope." I stood up, readying myself to walk away. I didn't know where I was going. But I couldn't let Elijah's mood drag me down. "I am the one faced with losing the family I have left. Losing you if you continue to hang around. Perhaps you are the naïve one. Klaus _will_ kill you. I am not thrilled with all that I have to look forward to. But I am not going to wallow in defeat and feel sorry for myself. If you're going to drag me down by insisting that I should be as serious and depressed as you seem to be. Not to mentioning blaming yourself, then you may as well just leave. Because as much as it will hurt, after finally opening myself up to someone; for them to leave me. I prefer that to you being dead." I turned on my heel and began stalking back towards the warehouse. I didn't know that I really wanted to go back inside. But after my outburst I didn't want to face Elijah. I'd been honest in what I'd said. But he'd been nothing but kind to me and in the moments just passed I had been rude. He did know more than me about his brother. But to insinuate that I wasn't aware of how serious everything was now, was ridiculous!

Elijah flashed in front of me and I stopped abruptly.

"Elena-." He trailed off. His expression saturated with pity. _So that's what it is._

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"That's just it Elijah. You're too sorry. The first time Klaus got to me you didn't look at me or regard me with any pity. Which I was extremely grateful for. If you held it for me then, yet didn't show it. You need to keep doing so. But if your pity for me is breaking through and making you focus on every horrible detail now, then you need to keep it in check. Sometimes you're strong and look and talk to me like there's some normalcy amidst all _this_! But then you're awkward and it doesn't flatter you. Nor does it help me. In fact it grates me that I should need the strength of someone else to keep me going. But I've come to rely on you. So _if_ you're staying, get your act together, because I _need_ you." I looked up at him fiercely, my chest rising and falling heavily. Some warmth crept into his eyes. _Did I just give him an ultimatum? I think so._ After a long pause that felt as though it was dragging on forever Elijah finally spoke.

"How I've longed to be needed by you." He murmured taking my left hand in his right. Sensing that he was about to get his act together, or at least focus on something more positive I remained silent. My lips parted as I stared into his gradually warming eyes, allowing him every opportunity to mould his decision. I knew that should he decide to leave me, it wasn't a choice to be made quickly. But I also knew that I'd like to be aware of as much detail as possible, to how he might come to his decision. I wasn't going to judge him on it. I would simply want to know. "You cannot ask me to feel any way other than how I am Elena. I've put you in this situation. Myself alone. You are too generous of heart to allow yourself to accept that my actions have led us here."

I stepped forward minutely so that the front of our bodies touched. I placed my left palm against the left side of his chest while my right hand snaked up the right side, over his shoulder and curved around the back of his neck. Allowing my fingers to delve slightly past his hairline, I maintained eye contact

"You know what I think?" I enquired softly. Elijah drew his arms around me and raised his eyebrows slightly in acknowledgement. "I think, you've been on your own for far too long. You are just as bad as me Mr. Surviving on your own merits in all your time alone, taking responsibility for your actions along the way. _Anything_ that occurred was the result of you doing, or as a result of inaction. You're so used to it, that you can't share the blame you seem obsessed with placing on yourself unjustly. The load on your shoulders is weighing you down Elijah. You've said that you were once like me. Shut off. But that you opened up because you needed me by your side . I don't think you realise you're still keeping a lot to yourself." I paused and looked at him as I considered how I'd come to be here. "I _know_ that if you had killed me from the get-go that I wouldn't be here now. I _know _that had you killed me prior to Klaus interrupting our-." -I blushed and looked down at his nose- "intimacy. That we would not be here right now." I looked up to his eyes again. "I also know. That, perhaps Jonas was not the most reliable warlock to have an alliance with." Elijah looked down from my eyes as I continued. "I _know_ that you made all the decisions that led us here. That essentially led Klaus to us. I also _know_ that every decision was quite possibly despite your own better judgement. You don't strike me as having been able to put yourself first in much of your vampire life Elijah. And yet you chose to with me. You chose to be sparing with your stern caution with me. Recklessness, as _you_ probably see it, with something that is obviously so valuable to both parties. Is in itself, how you have been able to keep me safe. Your behaviour. Your decisions have been out of character. Klaus has surely kept tabs on what you've done against his plans again and again. And he is your brother. He would know you at least as well as you know him. Your behaviours would have become predictable. By putting me and yourself first for once. It could quite likely have aided in keeping me safe from Klaus for as long as you did. And yet, it is not all you. This all involves me. I am the _reason_ you took the chance to open yourself up again. The reason you wanted to have me in your life. The reason you wanted to give me back mine. My mere _existence_ rests some of the responsibility on me. And don't justify me by stating that I did not have any direct impact on any decisions you made. Because I have and I always will. Just by being who I am. You've wanted me to share myself with you, instead of shutting myself away. Well, it works both ways. Let me take responsibility of the blame you've placed on yourself. You don't need to go it alone."

Elijah looked at me admiringly, yet it wasn't quite genuine. But it was a start, if he was giving himself a break and just feeling however my speech made him without any reservations on wether it was appropriate. Drawing me close he held me to him in a warm, solid embrace. Sighing comfortably I hugged him back and buried my face into his chest, breathing him in. Tears I didn't even know were threatening, welled up in my eyes and broke their banks to run down my skin, finding the material of Elijah's shirt. I allowed them to stream from my eyes, not holding them back as the chest I was held against hummed in time to Elijah's voice.

"While I resent my actions Elena. What troubles me most is what you have to endure. Secondly is that I'm losing you. And it has nothing to do with Klaus possessing you. In one night you've regressed." Elijah stroked the length of my hair. "That's not an accusation. No-one could blame you." Removing my face from his chest I looked up and found his eyes questioningly.

"I have?"

"Mmm."

"But-. Well, you can't expect me to be consistently open with you Elijah. I've only just acknowledged how I feel for you. It doesn't come naturally."

"No. But you're shutting me out nevertheless. And it's not a matter of adjusting. It's your defence."

"I-. I didn't realise." I pushed away from his chest confused. "Are you sure?"

"Quite." He replied simply while I wiped my tears away. "Your face alone is a riddled mask. Your defensive behaviour ads to the puzzle. I'm finding it difficult to read you aside from your physical traits and acceptance-."

"Well isn't this nice? Beautiful surroundings for the happy, or rather _unhappy_ couple. Comprising of _my_ beautiful Elena." Klaus' voice interjected behind me suddenly as his arms came around my sides and closed across my abdomen. I jumped and looked up at Elijah with wide eyes as Klaus' front came into contact with my back. Standing stock still in Klaus' arms I fought the urge to pull away from him. "_Relax._" He hissed almost inaudibly in my right ear. Taking a breath and closing my eyes I leaned back against him, trying to liquefy the tension in my body. "Mmm." I shivered as his lips touched my ear before he spoke up. "So. What do two people in a situation that you two have made yourselves talk about?"

"Surely you have activities to entertain yourself Niklaus, without resorting to idle chatter with Elena and I." Elijah stated.

"Everything entertains me _brother. _As you would know. You indulged with me at one time."

"Yes. It's amazing what the confines of love will force upon one."

"Oh don't be like that. You enjoyed yourself! You can't deny the fulfilment complete control of others brings you." Elijah kept himself composed despite the uncomfortable vibes coming off him.

"Is there a reason you have to taint Elena's cleanliness before nightfall?

"Oh we're only touching Elijah. Have a heart. I enjoy being close to Elena. And she _should _enjoy being close to me. Isn't that right sweetheart?" Swallowing hard I nodded my head slowly.

"Mhmm." Was the extent of my monotoned verbal response, but I lifted my right hand to place it on Klaus' across my front.

"She's hiding her joy to not sicken you by how smitten we are with one another. Not everyone likes to see an intimate pairing. Aren't you my lovely?" He pressed himself against my back more firmly causing my breath to hitch in my throat. The sickening heat of nausea swelled within me and I started to shake a little. Exhaling the breath I had been holding, I forced the unease from my body, thinking of Jeremy and Jenna. _Willing_ my body to let me feel less sick sometime soon.

"Yes. It would also be insensitive of us, if Sarah's around. She seems a little sensitive to intimacy when she's not involved." Klaus chuckled.

"Very good." He breathed. "In any case. I need you to come inside sweetheart. Greta and Jonas have need of your company. With that he released me and stepped back away from me. I spun around to face him. "Off you go, love." He gestured to the warehouse with his hands. Slowly turning and stepping towards Elijah who began to turn from Klaus himself, we both paused the instant Klaus spoke again. _"Alone._ Elijah, I would like to speak with you while Elena is being seen to_._" _Seen to?_ Fear gripped me and I couldn't recommence my movement. "You know the way back don't you Elena?" Klaus asked and walked over to me again.

"Yes." I looked to him and saw a glint in his eye. _He expects me to do something. _Anticipation bloomed within him and I moved closer to him before placing my left hand on the top of his own and placed my lips on the higher corner of his mouth courtesy of his smirk. Lingering for a few moments something brushed firmly against my right breast and I gasped softly. Removing my lips from a now grinning Klaus. Distaste and horror contoured my face the moment I realised he'd took it upon himself to touch me suggestively. But as his grin snapped to a thin line of bottled fury, I schooled myself to view him with some cheek and licked my lips suggestively. Biting my bottom lip and releasing it slowly from my teeth Klaus' face quickly showed his approval. Darting forward he moved his head to the left side of mine before breathing his parting words in my ear.

"_You minx! _Bring that to the bedroom love. Or wherever I feel the need to _take_ you_._" _Yuck!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's babble: **Managed to have an update ready quicker this time! Thank you for the continuing support for this story all who have favourited/alerted etc. It gives me even more incentive to keep going. Not that the ideas in my head aren't ammunition enough for my fingers to go ballistics :D.

Enjoy!

CHAP 26:

Feeling like I was going to vomit most of the time and yet getting no release whatsoever was becoming a pain. _Because people always want to empty their stomachs in reverse. Not! _But right then I thought that maybe my nausea was going to be resolute. Maybe if I was lucky I'd bring up my coffee on Klaus' shoes. The idea was absolutely disgusting and something I could never, ordinarily do on purpose. _The directing of vomit, that is. _But Klaus seemed to be quite the exception on an enormous scale. However as the waft of Klaus' breath brushed against my ear and his words left on the wind, I managed to close my eyes and turn away from him, breathing deeply before I started walking back towards the building.

"Isn't she something, Elijah?" I heard Klaus drawled to his brother cockily as I continued away from the two vampires. "Oh. Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" He continued when Elijah said nothing. "She's a gem. Those beautiful lips, the sensual sway of her hips as she walks. A good indication of how she'll be on top don't you agree brother? No?" He continued through Elijah's silence. "And those legs! Not to mention her fire. Characteristic of her line of course." He chuckled deeply.

"What, did you want to speak about, brother?" I heard Elijah's voice ask Klaus lowly. His tone was cold, unfeeling. With a sense of extreme diplomacy. It wouldn't make any sense for him to overtly aggravate Klaus after all. And it seemed to be how he handled others. I'd only ever observed Elijah being open with me. When Jonas gave me doors Elijah seemed highly strung yet completely disinterested at the same time. He'd been cool, calculated. It seemed he portrayed the same with his brother. But whether it was because Klaus held all the cards or there was some play with dominance between them. Elijah seemed to lack confidence at times with his brother. Unless I was immediately involved.

"Do you really wish to deflect from the view so soon Elijah?" He sighed dramatically. "Always a bore, brother. We'll get to that, don't you fret." My curiosity betraying me I turned around as if wondering who Klaus had been referring to. As if I didn't _know_! It was only going to cause more harm and I did it anyway. My stupidity in that moment settled within me gloatingly. Why I felt the need to confirm it I have no idea. My eyes had fallen on a stoney-faced Elijah and smirking Klaus. Who was smirking at me. _I_ was the view. _Got the confirmation you needed then? Feel better now? No. I don't feel better for turning back to that monster, funnily enough. _I didn't know why I felt surprised by the realisation. Who else would he want to sicken with his appreciative-turned-perverse comments? The thought of him looking at every move I made as I had walked away from them was nauseating. _Everything's nauseating!_ Klaus truly was an animal. The way he leered at me, it was like sex was always on his mind. I watched as he casually turned slightly more from Elijah who he was standing minimally in front of, to fully face me. His right hand went down to the front of his pants. Bringing the palm side of his hand flat against his front he slowly rubbed against himself and I could see, even from the distance between us, the veins that erupted around his eyes as they glued to my form. I could almost swear that I heard him groan softly in pleasure. Unknowingly my mouth dropped open in disgust before I'd turned away sharply to hurry back through the plots of garden on my way inside. Klaus' chuckling carried after me on the wind.

Walking back inside, my entry through the door was interrupted by Sarah. The determined look on her face made me sigh impatiently before she'd even opened her mouth to no doubt berate me some more about my _connection_ to Klaus.

"What did you tell Klaus?"

"Sorry?"

"When he took you into his room before. What did you tell him?"

"Uh. Nothing he approved of." I replied simply, but in a way which disguised my hate for him. _Better start behaving as Klaus wants. Everything can be practice._

"Anything about me?"

"No."

"Yeah, right. You probably bitched to him about me." I sighed again.

"Sarah. All Klaus and I talked about was the fact that I didn't use his towel earlier and then we kissed. Twice. Nothing about you." I felt the need to share that we'd kissed. She'd have to get over it if Klaus expected to feel my tongue as some kind of social ritual. If it aggravated her. Well, at least I wouldn't be bored. Sore maybe. Quite possibly even. But not bored.

"I bet you discussed more than that." She shot back and made a face. Shrugging I asked where Jonas and Greta were, to be instantly left alone without an answer. _Thank you for your hospitality._

Heading into the kitchen I saw two male _assumed_ vampires who I didn't recognise from the previous night. Both had dark brown hair and were solidly built. They made Klaus and Elijah seem dainty in comparison. Briefly I wondered if someone's physically gave any advantage to their supernatural abilities as a vampire. But I realised I _really_ didn't need to know. Not with these giants in front of me. I realised that I recognised the one which had arrived back with Klaus a short while ago. He was adding some pills to a rich blood-like liquid in a glass. _I'll assume he's a vampire._ Blood-like, most likely being _blood. _While the unfamiliar one of them was reading the paper Sarah had been earlier. Tentatively I stepped closer to the table.

"Uh. Hi." Neither of them looked up. Nervously I cleared my throat before having a stab at getting their help. "Can either of you tell me where Jonas, or Greta are?" Again neither of them seemed to feel inclined to give me the time of day. Finally after an awkward pause the one who'd been dropping pills into his glass spoke.

"They're in their room." He stated simply.

"Which is, where?" I countered hopefully as he took a couple of large gulps from his _drink._

"Might be simplest to show you. Follow me." He instructed as he stood and sipped from his glass once more.

"Thank you." I said softly. His gruffly spoken words didn't carry the hate that Sarah seemed to have for me. Rather that I was just a hindrance. Perhaps I'd just come in and bothered him at a bad time. Some humans were self-conscious about medicating themselves in front of others. Perhaps that's what this vampire was like as well? I wondered. Though it seemed redundant for a vampire to need medication. _Recreational drugs perhaps?_

"Don't thank me yet. I might just show you to _my_ room." He said before chuckling darkly. Having moved to follow him my heart skipped a beat in my chest. My legs didn't follow through on my next step as my mind screamed at me not to follow him at all.

"Don't mind Arty." Came a voice from behind the paper. "He _thinks_ he's funny." I still didn't start to follow _Arty_. "If he's scared you I could accompany you both to the witch and warlock?" The voice volunteered as the paper lowered to reveal the vampire behind. His face sculpted in a reservedly cheerful expression. He seemed like a kind person-assumed-vampire. I looked at him skeptically.

"Safety in numbers really doesn't have any standing in this situation. Thank you for your help. But perhaps I'll just look around myself." Came my quiet response as I tried not to let my fear show.

"Look what you've done Arty. Scared the poor woman! Not everyone can handle your humour old man! You don't need to worry about him. Honestly. He's been drinking his fill all day and is still going, as you can see. He won't snack on you." Biting down on my lower lip as nervousness filled me I looked to _Arty,_ who had stopped where he'd walked to as the other vampire had begun speaking.

"Anyone having a bite to eat at my expense is the least of my worries." I mumbled and started to walk towards the walkway closest. Taking particular care to give the large stationary man a wide berth. I heard the rustling of the paper before it ceased and a chair scrape the floor. So I knew there was movement occurring. I tried to keep myself casual though on edge at the thought of both men rushing me or something similar. Jumping when a hand came to rest softly on my shoulder from behind. I Immediately stopped and spun sharply to see the unnamed vampire's hand fly back in a blur so that he wasn't unnecessarily touching me. The blurring movement giving his undead status away. He must have seen the wary look that I _knew_ was on my face because he gave me room and looked at me sympathetically. My wariness became distaste at his sympathy and I frowned at him before he spoke.

"Arty has no interest for you in _that_ context my dear. You see, he's sexist in who he pursues. Won't even touch a woman where sex is concerned. Lucky for me." He spoke, smiling at me with a humorous glint in his eye. Blushing with relief and at how forward the vampire was about their preferences I smiled softly at the so far unnamed vampire's comforting words. I was a bit taken aback by his openness. But it took a matter of seconds for an unsure giggle to escape me. "And that, Arty," he regarded the man I now assumed was his lover. "Is a more appropriate way to conduct humour."

"Yeah. Yeah." He responded impatiently. "Apologies if I scared you miss. Klaus is the only one bound to harm you. We're not all _monsters._" Giving him a small smile I moved to follow him after sensing the disgust in his voice. It was good to know there wasn't resolute approval of what Klaus was doing with me. Though I found it confusing. Because if the vampires here were loyal to Klaus, then why would they question what _needs to be done _in order for them to become hybrids?

Despite not needing the second vampire to accompany me he came along anyway. So our party consisted of Arty at the front, with me right behind him and the other man following. I was still very unsure about all this. But I supposed I'd have to get used to other vampires.

"Name's Jack by the way. Nice to meet you. Despite the circumstance." He spoke with some awkwardness.

"I'm Elena." I paused realising they might already know this. "If Klaus hadn't already told you." We walked along in silence down the section of hallway that I hadn't yet walked, or been forced down.

"Well this is awkward." Came Arty's voice in front of me. "I haven't had to think of conversation topics to discuss with prisoners since the last war I was in." I heard Jack sighing in exasperation behind me.

"Oh? Which war was that?" I enquired. Actually interested.

"You'd know it as the 1st World War." Considering how a vampire's perspective of time was on a far different scale than that of humans. It seemed as though the 1st World War, while an age ago by my current standards; would still be quite fresh in his mind.

"Was that the only war you were in?" I asked tentatively.

"No. But hopefully it will remain my last. Nasty thing war. 'Specially when you're at an advantage to everyone else." I had a feeling he was going to continue, but Jack spoke up from behind me.

"Must you be so insensitive? Referring to Elena a prisoner. You old fool." I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's fine. Really. I'd rather not be deluded into thinking this is some holiday." We fell into silence and stopped after passing nearly ten doors. Fear rose up within me as we stopped and my breath hitched in my throat at the point of finding out whether these two were honest just minutes ago. Arty knocked on the door and the tension in my body eased a little. Relief finally flooded me as I saw Jonas' as he opened the door.

"Uh. Klaus sent me." Smiling he gestured for me to come in and I kindly thanked both the vampires before heading into the room. Stopping just inside and closing the door behind me I looked around.

Inside was plain. With very basic furnishings it was an extreme contrast to Klaus' room.

"Ready Greta?" Jonas asked. Greta was sitting amongst a pile of weathered but not worn old books. One of them was split open across her lap as she appeared to read. Looking up at her father and me as though she'd only just realised they had company, her gaze settled on me but was void of any focus. Or rather, her gaze settled on my abdomen. Automatically I drew my arms across my stomach uncomfortably. "Hands away please Elena." Jonas instructed. I looked at him confused.

"What? Why? What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Did Klaus not tell you?" I gave Jonas a look to say _you're kidding right? _"Well. As much as I'd like to give you an explanation. Greta has herself prepared and is ready to go, so we need to get this done. I can explain after."

"Prepared herself? What is she doing?" I watched Greta in her current state and assumed she was _in __the zone_ to use her magic.

"Please Elena. Just drop your arms to your sides." His tone wasn't commanding. It was almost pleading. Reminding myself that Jonas was still a likely ally I tried not to get too angry with him.

"No. I don't know what's going on here. Just tell me first. Otherwise I'll just come back later." I stated. Standing my ground as if I had _any_ control at all in my life any more.

"You know that won't be the case Elena." He spoke sadly. "Please? This is only going to take three minutes at the most. Like last night, it won't hurt."  
>"Sorry Jonas. While Klaus is treating me like his <em>pet.<em> As if I haven't got a mind or body of my own. I am a _human_ _being_ with worries and concerns. It's only normal for me to have some say about what I'm subjected to." I turned back toward the door and opened it a fraction before I caught sight of Klaus standing just outside, casually facing the door. Icy fear shot down my spine and without even thinking I shut the door while trying to calm my thundering heart.

"He's out there isn't he?" Jonas asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." I replied still facing the door.

"He's connected to you, you know. Whenever you're being difficult, he knows. In order to teach you how you're to behave, he wants to have the option of disciplining you at the optimal moments. If necessary."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"So can we get this over with now?" He asked me. Before I had a chance to answer, the door knob turned and I swear I stopped breathing. Jumping back as the door opened inwards Klaus' mimicked Jonas' last query and closed the door behind him as he glued his eyes to me. My mouth dry I didn't know if I could even answer him. As I watched him with wide eyes his own seemed to darken . Eyebrows raising in question Klaus exposed his teeth in a wicked grin that seemed reserved for me alone.

"Hmm? Elena.?" He trailed his voice off as his quirked lips pronounced my name. "Come now." He stepped forward and gently took hold of my right upper arm, turned me anticlockwise and grasped my left upper arm. "Wasn't so difficult now, was it?" He whispered in my ear as he drew me back against his front and slowly pulled my arms back against his sides. I closed my eyes, willing for this to be over. Proud of myself for not having fought him. It was an abstract notion, that submission was something to be happy about. I could only put it down to my fear. Fear of Klaus versus whatever was about to happen. It was like the pathways between my mind and the rest of my body were numb. I couldn't even decide what to do, let alone act upon any decision I could come to.

A low murmuring started up which I assumed came from Greta and a sanitised scent filled the air, reminding me of how hospitals smelt but not so harsh. It was far fresher and gentle, but unmistakably clean. Increasing, it became almost sickening and then completely disappeared.

"It is done." I heard Greta say and opened my eyes.

"And?" Klaus asked expectantly from behind me, his lips brushing against my ear.

"Not pregnant." She said

"Ah. Then you and I have some work to do don't we Elena?" Klaus waltzed me backwards with him towards the door. I couldn't help the shudder that ran through me thinking he was going to rape me again right now. After running through the motions of getting us out into the walkway again, Klaus released my arms before turning me to face him. "Oh. Not right _now _sweetheart! Do contain your excitement until later." He smiled in what _could_ be seen as affection before bringing his face close to mine. Grabbing hold of my wrist and squeezing hard I got the hint and getting myself into gear, leaned forward and kissed him. It was a simple and slowly given peck op our lips, but Klaus seemed happy and let go of me.

"What just happened?" I asked as I rubbed the wrist he'd squeezed. My tone of voice was much nicer than I expected was possible. But I had to enforce the charade Klaus demanded of me.

"You had your first witch-cast pregnancy test love. Which you will have once a day from now on."

"Once a day? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"No." He said simply, as his eyes darkened. Daring me to argue.

"Fine." I resigned. "Is there a specific time you want it done?"

"Late afternoon should be fine. I was eager today and since I was back early, thought we'd get to it." We fell into awkward silence and deciding that we must be finished I took a tentative step backwards.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting?" It was Elijah. His cultured voice alone eased the tension in my body. Klaus didn't say anything, as if giving me a chance to pull my weight on contributing to the _picture _he wanted_._

"Uhm. No. I think we're done? Klaus?" He simply nodded, so I moved forward to kiss him quickly again and walked determinedly to Elijah.

"See you at six sweetheart." Followed me up the hall to aggravate me with the knowledge that it was only a matter of hours away.

When I kept walking past Elijah as if on a mission, he murmured the question of whether we were headed outside again. Nodding my head in confirmation I ignored all the other vampires we passed on the way back outside. It was only when we'd reached the open area of grass again that I slowed down and practically threw myself on the grass. As roughly as I could while keeping my modesty in the dress. Elijah gracefully moved next to me and collapsed his legs to sit on the grass cross-legged. As he settled I extended my legs in front of me and lay back on the grass. We sat like that in silence for a good ten minutes before I had calmed enough to have a proper conversation.

"What did Klaus want to talk to you about?"

"My boundaries."

"I would have thought your boundaries were obvious. Do _anything_ and Jenna, Jeremy or I will know about it." Elijah chuckled gruffly.

"Klaus is never that simple." After a pause he continued_. _"I am not allowed in your room at any time. Nor am I allowed to provide you with your own towel. I am currently allowed to touch you in any way, but that will soon change." I moved my left arm over to find his right hand and held it.

"Well, that's something." I spoke comfortingly.

"_Something _and nothing. You'll remember that I have no particular interest in our intimacy if it's only for physical pleasure." He spoke softly. I removed my hand as if his comment had burnt me. Perhaps it had. In the process of drawing my arm away from Elijah he grasped it again and intertwined our fingers. Mentally rolling my eyes I wished for something in my life to confuse me less, or at least stop see-sawing back and forth from contrast to contrast. I knew what he was getting at. He didn't want me for my body alone, he wanted all of me. And while I was regressing back to how I was before he came along and got within my walls I was going to lock myself away again.

"Why are you kissing Klaus?" Elijah asked gently. I turned my head to him and found him watching my face, ready to decipher it.

"You really have to ask?" I sighed. "I'm kissing Klaus, and _trying_ to accept him and his advances to keep my family safe. He wants the works. For us to appear as partners. He intends to threaten me into submission. I'm not to be so obviously controlled. Stand here and there, come to him when he asks and such. I am to _compliment_ him. _Initiating_ the contact so we do not to appear one-sided. My good behaviour will be rewarded, yet he'll still fuck me whenever he pleases." Came my sharp explanation. Elijah nearly flinched at my bluntness.

"The picture of ease you've created in the _small_ amount of time is _commendable._" His voice dropped to a mumble. _What? _Did he not articulate himself properly there, or did he mean to say it like that? It wasn't so much what he'd said, but how he'd said it. _Did Elijah just insult me? Surely not. _I can understand him being sore at seeing me comply with his brother. But it wasn't by my own volition.

"Excuse me?" I asked, keeping the sting from his last words from colouring my words.

"Anyone would think you find Klaus quite agreeable." He volunteered.

"So should I be taking that as a compliment to my very weak _acting_ skills? Or as an insult Elijah? Because you're sounding as though you've been spurned." Silence descended between us and I willed for Elijah to be choosing his next words carefully. Finally, he must have concluded how he was going to continue and I found myself hanging to every word that came out of his mouth. If I didn't know better I'd have thought I was hoping for something insulting to emerge. But I was wrong.

"I apologise if I was terse Elena. I cannot pretend to like my _brother_ touching you even slightly. Despite knowing that is the lighter end of the scale of what he is doing to you. It is difficult for me to just allow it to be. Surely you can understand that?"

"Yes. I understand. And again Elijah, if you can't handle it, then perhaps you need to remove yourself."

"I am quite sure I will be capable of coping Elena. My predicament is not like yours. I have it _easy. _However, some warning would have been appreciated. Surely you can open up enough to share the facts of this arrangement?" Anger warmed within me. _How does one warn about something like that? Oh, by the way Elijah, I'm going to tongue wrestle with your brother in front of you any time I feel the need? _I needed to cool down. He had a point. I would have liked to forewarn him, but it hadn't come up before Klaus had sent me to Jonas and Greta. To be honest, I hadn't thought it important. Not like the news of my implant anyway. Elijah seemed to realise that I was realising I could have handled myself better and instead of pushing me to answer, continued on. "You see. You've only shared leg squeezes, kisses and strokes of my back, he referred to my implant; since you woke. While you've attempted to comfort me. It is rather like a complete stranger telling me all about myself and inner thoughts. It's beyond comprehension, and it's distant. Because you are. So if you'd please inform me of anything else you've been directed, _perhaps_ I can use something to help you." He spoke sadly. "As a bare minimum we'll have some familiarity again."

"Huh. A stranger telling you all about yourself? Why does that sounds familiar?" I wondered aloud with light sarcasm. "Not that fun is it?"

"No." He breathed a laugh. "And that was entirely different." I resigned myself to go through everything I knew.

"Alright. At least you sound as though you have some hope. I'll tell you everything I know from being with Klaus. But you need to realise that you need to control your disapproval, and _jealousy._ Because I can't have you distracting me by being continually aggravated by Klaus."

"Fair enough. Can we start with what you were sent to Jonas and Greta for. And why Klaus felt the need to suddenly join you when he seemed intent on gloating to me some more." Elijah reminded frowning.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Babble:** Thank you again for your continuing kindness and interest in this story :).

Enjoy!

CHAP 27:

We spent a good couple of hours going over everything that I had been told to do. It shouldn't have taken that long but Elijah seemed to want every detail and we went over certain things multiple times. I felt he knew that I was screening Klaus' _methods_ of persuasion from him. But Elijah didn't really need to know _every_ gruesome detail. I could sense that he found my instant co operation with Klaus, just for the safety of Jenna and Jeremy a little to easy a transition. Hell, despite wanting to do all I can for my family he knows how much of a fighter I am. Once I'd shared enough for him to seem content I switched our topic to finding out information on Klaus. There was no point in having some measly defence like my implant if Klaus was going to find out about it. So far when in his presence I'd only thought positively about not getting pregnant. Which coincided with my story to Klaus regarding reproductive problems.

But I needed to know how good a mind reader he was.

"As far as I am aware Klaus is able to read the minds, or rather hear the thoughts of others when in close proximity. At least that was the case when we were younger and shared such personal information."

"Is it possible he could have developed his _talent_?"

"Mmm. I couldn't say for sure. Perhaps we should consider it so, even if only to ensure caution in case he is able to determine thoughts from a distance."

"Great. I mightn't even be able to think freely." I grumbled causing Elijah to chuckle.

"I think you'll have enough freedom of thought to keep yourself sane. No doubt contributing a range of character references to Klaus from your thoughts." We fell into silence for a while. I didn't know what was going on inside Elijah's head. But my mind was buzzing.

I just seemed to keep cataloguing all that I knew. Not stupid enough to think any of it would automatically mean some way out of this mess, simply going over it again and again. It was hard to look ahead. I was in limbo, like I was just to sit here and merely exist.

"What's the _reveal_ Klaus mentioned last night?" I asked suddenly as the unknown burst through the known.

"Ah. From Klaus' eager explanation, it is a sort of ball. Attending will be a multitude of contacts he's accumulated over the years. I believe the nature of the event is for Klaus to show off. He's about to become the most powerful being, who will command a great following. The night will be as much an advertisement as a commanding realisation that Klaus will soon best everyone."

"Where will it be?"

"Here. The main room inside will be spacious enough for Klaus' needs."

"So. I'm likely to be the only human here? Mixed in with a whole lot of vampires." I asked for confirmation gloomily.

"Yes. But I'll be here." He said comfortingly with confidence. _Good to know._ _Because I'm safe as long as you're around Elijah. _

"That doesn't make me feel any better about it. Especially since I'm going to be part of the exhibit."

We spent the remainder of the afternoon in comfortable silence broken at times by sporadic conversation. Most of it to do with Klaus, not that he was the desired topic of choice by any means. As the sun began to set indicating the approach of evening, I found myself curled up to Elijah who had lain back next to me. I let the closeness and his hand playing with my hair relax and consume me. As the light continued to change at regular intervals I closed my eyes not wanting the reminder that soon Klaus required me back in his room.

"I don't want to go." I suddenly murmured sadly.

"I hardly assumed you'd _want_ to." Elijah responded in jest, making me laugh.

"Do you mean to say the thought of me skipping joyfully back inside is impossible?"

"It's certainly improbable." He chuckled.

"Not to mention desirable!" Came the faint sound of Klaus' voice as if he'd called out from a way away. Sitting myself up suddenly with a palm on Elijah's chest I looked towards the warehouse. Klaus was striding towards us.

"He's coming." I stated the obvious.

"Mmm." Was Elijah's response as he moved a hand to cover mine on his chest and stroke my knuckles.

"Elena, sweetheart. It's nearly time to come inside." Stated the approaching vampire. I checked Elijah's watch on the wrist of the hand covering my own.

"I know it's _nearly_ time. However it is not _yet_ time." I bit back.

"My my. We seem a little defensive my sweet." He had gotten much closer.

"You say that as though it's out of character." Klaus' response was a hearty laugh and he was suddenly sat on the grass next to me opposing how Elijah lay. Instantly Elijah took hold of me in one swift movement, pulled me over him and away from Klaus.

"Elijah." Drawing out his name in warning I found myself moved back to where I had been between the two brothers. The act stung with betrayal. _He's got no choice. He has to do as Klaus asks._ "Thank you brother. Feel free to unhand her as well, won't you?" Elijah did so and I felt so alone in this crowded position.

"As much as I _enjoy_ your company Klaus. Could you not allow me to take advantage of the freedom you've allowed?" I asked him, my voice measured.

"Oh, you enjoy my company? That is good to know." He leered at me as he brought a hand up to move some strands of hair to fall neatly against the side of my face. Fighting the urge to flinch I stared at him uninterestedly. "I really came out in case you're going to be difficult."

"Why would you feel the need to? If I happen to be _difficult_ you will know about it regardless of if you are present or not."

"True, my dear. Alas. You've seen through my mask. What can I say? I'm eager for our night-time activities." I shuddered at the thought. "Times ticking away." He reminded.

"Have you found nagging to be particularly persuasive? Because I find it annoying."

"Watch that tongue. It's getting away on you again." Came his measured yet cocky response. Like I was some child to be ridiculed. He may as well have shook his finger at me while he was at it. Shifting forward I stood and walked away from the two vampires toward the warehouse and Klaus' room. Elijah soon strode up beside me and we walked in silence. Every so often I'd look behind us to see Klaus trailing close behind. The fourth time I looked back I took Elijah's hand in my own and smiled at Klaus.

Regretting my action a little as his eyes immediately darkened, coldly boring into my own despite the space between us. I stopped Elijah and my progress towards the building to say goodnight and kiss his lips softly before walking the rest of the way ahead of him. He hadn't said anything when I left him. His only response a grim quirk of his lips while he avoided looking at me directly. _I really wish he'd leave. It's going to be like this all the time. I can't bear to cause him all this pain. Correction. I can't bear for Klaus to cause him all this pain._ My legs didn't want to carry me where I needed them to. So it was a struggle to confidently make my way toward the dark opening. The darkness within the doorway made me hesitate in any case and I wondered if it was even possible to get going again. Klaus came up behind me and curled his arm around my waist as he took his place to my right.

"Something wrong?" He enquired softly. Sounding almost as if he _cared. Bastard._

"N-no." I tried to sound more resolute but his sudden presence and contact had startled me.

"Hmm. Then why have you stopped?" He wondered aloud.

"I was unsure of whether I could go in."

"Oh. The darkness is misleading you? Good. Good. Then I know it's serving it's purpose for any nearby humans as well then." He said arrogantly. Like humans were dumb creatures and whatever was in the outside doorways was such an obvious occurrence. "It's just a screen of darkness to block out any inner lighting. I'd rather not attract the attention of those who know this place isn't frequented much. The doors will always be open. You need only to walk forward and the screen will fade as you move through it just as it did last night. Such is the handiness of magic." I felt him draw a section of my curtained hair back from the right of my face so he could kiss and suckle on my neck. I knew he'd leave a mark, but was grateful that it would fade instantly. I didn't bother acting as if I found his actions pleasurable. Just stood stock still and let him. I'd actually thought he was planning to bite me. Slashing my neck open because of my struggling didn't seem all that appealing to me. "Have I calmed your unease?" Came his mumbled query against my skin.

"Not completely." I breathed as he retreated from my neck and began guiding me forward.

It seemed everyone from the previous night was here. Sarah, the other female vampire and the three males. They were all standing around in the kitchen with glasses of red liquid of varying quantities. Sarah watched Klaus and I walk past vehemently. She was practically fuming. Which was odd really, because most of the other vampires seemed to school their emotions and expressions where as she was so open. Maybe composure came with age? Stiffening as Klaus allowed his hand to slip down off my waist to my bottom and further to the hem of my dress. He lifted it enough for his fingers to tickle the left globe of my bum. It took all my concentration to keep walking and not smack him one across the face.

"Is that _really_ necessary?" I asked cheekily. To colour my distaste, especially since we were in company.

"Mmhmm. _Always._" Klaus practically growled. Turning my head into the side of his I licked the shell of his ear.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" I breathed sexily. "Always have to have a handle on what is _yours. _Just like a _kid_ in a candy store. Doesn't know what he he has to get his hands on something. All for the _sugar_ _high. _" _Hahaha. That makes you sound anything but the power hungry pig that you are._

"_Watch yourself." _He warned with his mind. "Yesss." He hissed aloud. "What is _mine_. Because that's what you are, aren't you Elena? Tell me."

"_Watch my thoughts? Oh, I don't think so. You don't get to control my mind. Only how I filter it." _I shot back at him within my head. "Tell you what?" I asked with mock confusion and cheek.

"Who do you belong to?" He demanded sexily. Stopping us just past the kitchen and capturing my eyes with his own. I swallowed hard and tried to make myself say _him._ That I _belonged_ to him. It was what he wanted to hear. But I wasn't anybody's. No-one should own anyone. I have always been my own person. When Klaus' hand began to roam towards my inner leg my defiance dissipated and I instantly blurt it out.

"You. I am yours." I said softly. Smirking Klaus removed his roaming hand clicked his fingers in the direction of the kitchen. "Adam? I take it the microwave stopping means Elena's food is ready?

"Yes. It's ready." Called a male voice presumably belonging to Adam.

"Carry on love. I'll fetch your dinner and meet you in my room." Klaus instructed before heading back to the kitchen.

Knowing I was cutting it fine to be in Klaus' room by six I hurried down the hall and to his room. I did a good job of keeping my mind blank on the way to the room that held such traumatising memories. Otherwise I don't think I could have rushed toward it with as much ease as I had just done. Only once I'd perched myself on the lounge did my nerves really ignite. Klaus was mere seconds behind me. He entered the room with a large plate of steaming vegetables and some cut of meat with cutlery in one hand. In the other hung a pair of black high heels from his fingers. He tossed the shoes to me to land on the lounge next to me.

"Put those on." I just watched him stubbornly in silence as he set the plate of food down on the bed before turning back to me. His eyes glinted. _Not a good sign. _"E-le-na." He sing-songed moving toward me. "Put on the shoes love."

"Why? I've gone barefoot all day. Seems a little redundant now."

"Because you're going to be flat on your back soon?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Perhaps." I looked past him to the wall.

"Undecided are we?"

"If I was, that would imply I _had_ a choice." Chuckling he stood before me.

"Quite right. Now are those shoes going on? Or do I have to put them on _myself?_" He looked at me pointedly. I tried to stop myself smiling at his wording.

"I didn't realise you liked to dress as a woman! Your most welcome to them!" Came my thoroughly surprised response, matched it with a cheery smile I didn't think I had in me. Not right now, when I was stuck in a room with him for the night to do with what he will. Despite myself I laughed. Even when Klaus' nostrils flared I kept laughing. "Here." I offered and tossed them to him.

"Aren't _we_ in high spirits this evening?" He spoke snidely as he threw the shoes at me with force. Causing me to yelp in pain. "Put. Them. On." He growled. When I sat mute and made no effort to do so he strode forth, knelt in front of me and grabbed my right foot. Kicking out at him with my left as he grabbed the corresponding shoe I connected with his face. Pain shot up through my leg when his head didn't move from my kick. _Surprise, surprise._ Groaning in pain I drew my leg up to have another go. Noticing Klaus watching me with satisfaction, he slipped the shoe onto my right foot without even paying attention to the task. I knew I was flashing him. I knew it was useless. But that wasn't ever going to stop me. Connecting my left foot with his head again I was rewarded with a sickening crunch in my ankle and cried out in pain as I fell back into the lounge. Focused on the ceiling I tried to ride out the pain. Cruelly, I felt every manoeuvre of my left foot as Klaus aligned the remaining shoe with it. Finally the pain ebbed away and I looked to find Klaus sitting cross legged at my now sheathed feet as he trailed his fingers up and down my left calve. "This is quite a view." Klaus volunteered admiringly.

Realising he was referring to how my dress had ridden up I huffed and pulled it down before standing and moving to the door. Klaus got comfortable where I'd just been sitting and looked me up and down approvingly. I knew why he'd wanted me to wear the heels. The same reason I _liked_ wearing heels. They contoured a woman's legs beautifully. Lifted the bum and made one walk with absolute femininity. Glaring at him I began to lift my left foot to take off the shoe he'd just put on. I'd barely moved before Klaus had me pressed up against the back of the door with his hands firmly around my neck. Hands around his wrists I struggled against him as I tried to get air into my lungs.

"The shoes. Stay. On." He hissed before releasing my neck but holding me to him for support. After the initial cough and splutter at my recommenced breathing, I stood with Klaus who started running his fingers affectionately through my hair. _What is with him? He's violent. And then he switches to being gentle. _"That was really quite childish of you, you know. They're just shoes." He stated his voice saturated with fake disappointment. "I just hope your dinner hasn't gotten too cold in the time it's taken to get to this point. Perhaps you'd better start eating before it gets any colder." He offered and released me. Regarding him skeptically I stepped away from him a little trying to ignore how he watched me.

"Acting childish shouldn't bother you. You'd probably fuck a child if it took your fancy." I spat. "I'm not hungry."

"I'm not _that_ sick Elena." I barked out a hollow laugh at that. "I'm sure you _are_ hungry. You've only had coffee and some biscuits today." He continued as I recalled when Elijah had gone inside to get something to tempt me and returned with the plain but nice biscuits.

"Because of _you._ I constantly feel like throwing up, so food isn't really on my mind at the moment."

"Ah, but our mind doesn't always know what's best for us now does it? For instance, you know you shouldn't fight me. It's pointless after all. And yet you still continue to. Even when it continues to harm you. Don't get me wrong. I love your fighting spirit." He drawled.

"My mind doesn't harm me. You do."

"Regardless. You need to eat. Humour me and try a mouthful?" Sighing impatiently I thought I might as well do as he suggested. Get him off my back about something. What I'd really like is for him to get this over with. I'd thought he'd jump me as soon as I was in here. Walking over to the plate of food my skin crawled as I felt Klaus' eyes on me. Cutting a piece of meat and gathering a little of each varying vegetable I popped the laden fork into my mouth and plucked the food from it. For such a simple dish the aroma and flavours were absolutely delicious.

"Mmm." Left my mouth appreciatively. The mouthful was absolutely amazing and almost unconsciously my cutlery began to source more food. Sitting down on the bed and crossing one leg over the other I continued eating. Sneaking glances Klaus' way now and again I found him watching me intently. I don't know what it was, but I began to feel less discomforted in his presence. I seemed to eat slower as well. Daintily placing the food in my mouth then using my teeth to neatly draw the food into my mouth. Shivering at what I thought was a draft my nipples became painfully erect while I continued to eat. I wanted to massage them to give me some relief but I hadn't forgotten I had company. It didn't occur to me that I was eating seductively. Having slipped into the behaviour so easily and with the company present, the thought didn't cross my mind. It was impossible after all. Deciding to ignore him in any case I tried to concentrate on the food and was left unexpectedly satisfied by the time I'd cleared the plate. In fact if there was seconds available I might have been interested in some more.

"No. You're not hungry." Klaus mocked sarcastically once I was finished.

"Shut up. I didn't think I was." I said as though Klaus and I were familiars. It was an odd contrast to the way I usually addressed him.

"And then you found you couldn't help yourself. Correct?" I looked at him warily.

"What did you do to it?" He laughed. "What did you do?" I demanded as fear slowly crept up my spine. It was only then that I realised how calm and comfortable I'd come to feel while eating and my fear was lethargic at best. So even though I was alarmed at what I might have just allowed him to do to me, I really wasn't that concerned. I knew he wouldn't have poisoned my food since he wants me alive. But there shouldn't be a need to do anything to it. Standing up from the bed I took a couple of steps toward him waiting for an answer. He just smirked at me from the lounge. "Tell me." His eyebrows rose and his smirk faltered.

"Are you _forgetting_ your place? I do not answer to you Elena." He warned with malice. "However. I will give you the knowledge that I had your food laced with something you find quite appealing." Taking another two steps toward him and crossing my arms I waited. "It's really quite opportune that you and Elijah are blood bound. And further, that Elijah and I are brothers. I don't need to explain to you _why_ that is. Since you already know how it affects you. But I _will_ let you know that Elijah's blood is malleable to various requirements. For instance, I had Jonas convert some of the blood he harvested from Elijah, into a state which could be added to your food this evening. Much like seasoning. Particles are even now in your sinuses and dispersed across the taste buds on your tongue. Drawing out the affect without the requirement of a direct line to the blood in say, my body. Making you loosely inhibited long after you've consumed your dinner. I don't want to have to keep your mouth suckling my blood when maintaining that contact will prevent me from having free reign of your body." My mouth went dry. He'd drugged me. That's how very simple it was. I was such an idiot to think it would just be food. Wondering if he was going to have all my food laced I imagined I would never eat again. But I'd have to. At least until I became a vampire. There was no way I'd be able to resist his advances though and that scared me the most. It was one thing to be raped. Yet another to enjoy it. "Ingenious, isn't it?" He murmured standing up from the lounge.

Suddenly feeling the urge to stall him I asked for a drink. I wasn't referring to alcohol. But that's what I ended up with. I didn't like scotch. But forced the glass he handed me to my lips and took a sip while schooling my face from showing my distaste. Moving away from his store of alcohol he caught my left hand and gently indicated I was to move with him to the lounge. Baulking earned me a sharp tug into Klaus who secured an arm around my waist to force me to move with him. Without speaking he snatched the glass from me and placing it on the floor while he pushed me down onto the lounge. My heart leapt into my throat and I could hear blood rushing through my ears as the rate at which is was pumped through my body increased tenfold. Now. It was going to happen now. I wouldn't be able to resist him. My body would betray me and I wouldn't mind in the least. A hint of despair broke through my panic. But it was short lived as Klaus shifted me so I was lying along the length of the furnishing and lay on top of me. It was then my panic consumed me and I longed to struggle. But my internal wires seemed crossed and I just allowed him to do what he was. Like I was a willing lover letting him take charge. _NO!_ Positioning himself between my legs and letting all of his weight rest on me. I began to find the warmth of his body and the smell of his skin enticing and a sob escaped me. Time seemed to almost stand still as I waited for Klaus to start. But he only rested the side of his head on my sternum as he stroked my left side through the material of the dress. Trailing his caressing hand downwards he went to the highest point on the inside of my thigh and groaned.

"Mmm c_osy._ Just when I was beginning to regret lacing your food. I find I'm not missing out on how much you fear me." He murmured as he found my erratic pulse, perhaps confirming what he was hearing beneath my rib cage.

"I don't suppose that's a notion you feel every day." I said almost musingly. My voice steady despite my entrapment. Sickeningly my ears deciphered the communication as two people having an easy conversation. Like my wordly response to Klaus was easy and we shared a mutual train of thought.

"Not for quite some time, sweetheart. It seems everything about you is a breath of fresh air." I didn't respond as my pulse slowed a little at Klaus' inactivity. His hand still rested on my inner thigh and I couldn't stop myself squirming. Wether I did in disgust or because I wanted his touch to explore other areas I didn't, nor did I want to, know. "Eager are we?"

"No." Was my reply which lacked any conviction whatsoever. Klaus chuckled and my breathing hitched at the movement his chest made against me.

"What's on that pretty little mind of yours?" He asked before rotating his head to place his chin on my sternum and look up to my face. My head propped forward by the arm of the lounge wouldn't allow me to look away. "Conflicting thoughts and desires?"

"You're the mind reader."

"Mmm. Not that I need to be to know how aroused you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Come now. The tension in your body speaks volumes." I closed my eyes to escape his seductive gaze. It was the exact same expression he had on when he'd leer at me. But I wasn't processing the sight as such any more.

"I am not anticipating _any_ pleasure from you. I am afraid and reluctant to give in." I said through gritted teeth. Actually surprised I was so honest.

"Well." He broke off as he shifted his weight so that his weight was only resting across my left thigh as he rested on his side against me instead of completely pinning me down. Curiously I opened my eyes. Having removed his hand from my inner thigh he began grazing it across my abdomen. "You _should_ be anticipating pleasure. Because tonight I _will_ give it to you. Have you not noticed how pain free you've been since entering our room? We're going to have a highly enjoyable night you and I. With every touch, every stroke and every resulting quiver you make around my cock, you'll have proof that I'm not all that bad." He smirked. A shiver ran down my spine and heat flooded my cheeks. _Pig. _

"Have you already forgotten about wrestling shoes onto my feet-?" Came my measly response.

"That was all you. _You_ kicked out at me."

"Yes. But if you didn't want to hurt me you would have moved your head backwards when I connected." He chuckled.

"I can only control my actions sweetheart. And soon yours." He drawled.

"You disgust me." I spat. "Are you going to get on with it? The suspense iskilling me."

"All in good time. All in good time." He murmured.

"So when are you going to punish me from this morning if tonight is about _pleasure_ rather than pain?"

"I don't need to be violent to educate you on your wrongs." He smirked.

"So this is my punishment? Drugging me so that I willingly fuck you?"

"If that's how you view sex. Then Elijah has no skill whatsoever." Klaus seem to find his comment particularly funny and guffawed. I rolled my eyes with exaggeration and tried to sit up a little.

"Must you resist me so?" I stopped and looked at him in disbelief.

"Gosh. I'm sorry. I should be so content to have you pinning me to a piece of furniture like you are. And surely it's not _that_ much of a stretch to consider that forcing me to enjoy, what you're going to do, is anything _but_ a punishment." I shot sarcastically. As he responded by turning into me I shoved against his chest to try and keep him away. Foolish really, because nothing I did made a difference. Claiming my mouth with his own and pulling me against him I moaned and immediately brought my right leg up over him while moving my right hand from between our chests so I could wrap my arm around his side.

As he kissed me thoroughly I was lost to an all-consuming bliss. My mind was still screaming at me that this wasn't right. But everything about Klaus was drowning it out. Though my resolve was hardly existent, tears leaked from my closed eyes. We were just kissing, but heat raced all over me while my breathing became more and more ragged. Each breath brushing my hardened nipples against his solid chest. Whimpering helplessly as he released my mouth I pressed my right hand against his back trying to join our lips again as I extended my neck toward him. When I couldn't locate them I peaked out from under my eyelashes still trying to catch my breath. Klaus' face was only centimetres in front of mine.

"You seem pretty content at the moment." He purred before kissing my eye lids and licking the moisture that had rolled from my eyes. I found myself sighing as his lips touched my face.

"It's not me." I whimpered softly in fear, yet not even caring that my leg was still hitched over him.

"Sure-." He pecked my lips and trailed them to my neck. "It is." He spoke almost consolingly before sinking his fangs into my neck to which my back arched uncontrollably into him as I moaned loudly.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Babble: **artzannie25 That's alright :). I know the direction of this story isn't for everyone . So I'm not basing progress on reviews. But it is nice to know what reader's are thinking. Objective views and all that :). Hope everyone's still enjoying this!

CHAP 28:

Darkness. My eyes were open, but nothing came into view. Feeling incredibly comfortable and taking note of how a crisp material covered my body, I felt fresh. Like I had slept for an age and was awake for the first time. If I could see anything, I'm sure whatever I set my eyes on would seem wondrous regardless of how basic it might be. An incredible sense of empowering fulfilment was like hot goo within me. Oozing within my limbs I sighed, smiling to myself.

"You're awake." A whispered male voice stated before the darkness was graced with dim illumination. Squinting my eyes slightly at the soft lighting my eyes began to outline who had spoken. Despite the shadows, despite his soft expression I recognised the vampire who had me hostage. And then it all came back to me in a rush. Klaus lacing my food with Elijah's blood. Making me unable to resist him because simply put, I would have sex with anyone who got close enough and didn't pull away. Which was exactly what I did. Willingly. _Oh god._ All that had transpired before I crashed into an exhausted sleep when Klaus finally decided I'd had enough flashed at lightning speed before my eyes. How I begged him to touch me. To relieve the fire he'd ignited just by kissing me.

He'd only kissed me while barely moving his hands for what seemed like an age after he drank some blood to transfer to my mouth. He'd wanted me to taste myself. The result was a bloody mess that our tongues wrestled in. Though I loathed to admit it. I had liked it. Presently I brought a hand up to my mouth and touched my lips, then drew my fingers across the skin surrounding as I stared at Klaus. They easily picked up the dry flaky coarseness of what had to be blood. No doubt smeared around my mouth from the mutual devouring that had taken place. _Mutual. _When Klaus deemed our making out to have progressed sufficiently. It had been I who eagerly undressed him. Took his-. _Oh, god._ This time I _was_ going to be sick as I felt the hot feeling rising within me. A strangled cry escaped me in horror, sounding more like a wail. Uncharacteristically, I thought I would never eat again. Shakily sitting up and instantly looking to the door I rolled away from Klaus and shot off the side of the bed. Realising I was naked I barely noticed grabbing the sheet and managing to draw it around my shoulders as I bolted out the door and to the bathroom. Making it in time to throw myself on the floor by the toilet diagonally across from the shower, I vomited. As horrible as it was. As betrayed and violated as I felt. The relief was amazing. Breathing deeply between each heave I felt the most truly relaxed I had since Klaus brought me here. Screaming as Klaus came striding in through the door I'd left open. It seemed like only a moment before Elijah appeared.

"Dont! Stay away from-" I screamed loudly in terror before I hurled again. Drawing the sheet around me a little more, unsure of how much it was actually covering.

"Klaus?" Elijah all but bellowed for an explanation. Klaus had flickered to my side and sat on the floor before gently drawing my hair back from my face and the toilet bowl.

"Don't touch me!" Came my yelled plea to him as I tried to scramble away shivering, only to scurry back again in order to reach the loo. Tears streamed down my face and I sobbed.

"Shh. It's all right." Klaus soothed securing my hair in a loose pony tail before rubbing my back gently.

"N-no. Get-." I heaved again. "Away." I groaned out shivering more at his touch.

"Klaus!" Elijah yelled before Klaus' hand left my back. Looking around I saw Elijah pinning Klaus to the wall looking more fierce than I'd ever seen him. Wide-eyed I took in the harsh veins around his eyes to how savage his face looked with his fangs out. His body was rigid with fury as he held his brother against the wall. "What has your unconscionable mind thought up now?" He growled. "Elena has been as willing to your demands as she can manage. What have you done to cause such hysterics? What have you done?" Elijah demanded. As I shifted my gaze to a smiling Klaus.

"I would say Elena's discomfort is not so much at something _I_ have done. But rather what she's done." He replied cockily. Both of them turned their heads to me then and I brought my knees up to my chest.

"No!" I sobbed shaking my head sharply. "You. It was all you!"

"Ah. So it was I that wasted an opportunity to impregnate you by milking me with your mouth?" I paled and turned back to the toilet bowl to heave into the toilet once again.

"Klaus. Stop this." Elijah hissed dangerously behind me. Hearing a loud crack I looked about again to see Elijah pushing himself forcefully off from the wall he'd been thrown against, back toward Klaus.

"Brother. You're not assuming you have a say in the matter are you?" Seethed Klaus who's anger sent shivers up and down my spine. He was positively boiling with anger as Elijah directed a fist crushingly into his chest, forcing him to impact the wall with a crunch. I couldn't tell if the resulting sound was from the wall cracking or Klaus' bones. As adrenaline rushed through me at my concern for Elijah my nausea dropped to a lower level and I laid myself down in a ball on the floor so I could watch the two vampires duelling.

"I do have a say Klaus. Wether you listen to my concerns is unjustifiably up to you." He growled. In the blink of an eye Klaus sidled from between the wall and Elijah before taking him by the material of his shirt and forcing him against the ground with a sickening crunch. I saw the crack in the floor from the impact and alarmingly, how Elijah's body had stilled. Screaming I started to crawl toward him.

"No!"

"Oh, he's _fine! _Just give him a few moments." His tone was so calm it was like Elijah'd called a time-out. Kneeling down he took hold of Elijah's right leg with his hands before giving it a sharp twist. The range of movement the leg now had was unnatural but I didn't know exactly what Klaus had done.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" I practically bawled as I made it to Elijah and gave my best effort at trying to stop Klaus from doing the same manoeuvre on his other leg.

"Get away Elena."

"Leave him alone!" I moved over Elijah and held him. Covering him in the process as if my presence would protect him. He twitched beneath me and I gasped both at his movement and the arm Klaus hooked around my waist to pull me away. Elijah's eyes snapped open wide and his mouth gaped as he roared in pain. More tears flowed down my cheeks as I watched him stiffen as if in a seizure. Scratching at Klaus' arm with my finger nails I tried to get free of him. To get to Elijah's side, but he wouldn't let me go. I watched as Elijah's legs moved at odd angles and appeared in their correct placement again, leaving him gasping for air. The next moment he'd blurred toward me and he had his arms level with Klaus' neck, his forearms beside my ears. Warm liquid coated the back of my own and ran down over the front of my shoulders to leak into the sheet. Elijah's face was decorated with a streak of rich red liquid that ran from his adams apple up over his chin to finish at his cheek bone. His face was contoured with rage and his arm muscles were taught, resolute in their hold. As a gurgle could be heard from Klaus behind me I whimpered. Relaxing the muscles in his arms when I did Elijah seemed to come back to himself. He drew his arms back and I saw the coating of blood on his hands. The gurgling began behind me again before it turned into Klaus' laugh. Elijah's face was ashen with shame as we stared at each other.

"Shall I make the phone call now Elijah? Or would you prefer to drag out the death of Elena's aunt until sunrise?" _Oh god. _My heart beat raced. Jenna! I hadn't thought past Elijah fighting with Klaus. What it would mean.

"Klaus." His voice pleaded softly. "Don't punish Elena for my actions. Please."

"But I'm not. I am punishing _you._ The result is rather instantaneous too I can see. I suppose you don't relish the thought of hurting Elena?" Pulling the sheet around me where it was revealing a bit too much skin, Klaus released my waist and brought his mouth to my ear. "You may want to make your way to the loo sweetheart." He was right. I was going to hurl again.

Once I had, I curled up on the floor again to watch the two vampires who'd been watching me silently as my last meal continued to leave me.

"So brother. What will it be? Now or once the sun is up?" Elijah hung his head.

"If you'd assign an alternate punishment. _Anything_ else. I will willingly endure it. Please Klaus. I am _begging_ you." Elijah made sure to accentuate _begging_ to appeal to Klaus' greed for power. Considering him, Klaus walked toward me and I tried to shuffle back into the corner more when he sat next to me again and rubbed my back.

"Go get Elena a glass of water." He ordered. The sound of air stirring indicated Elijah had used his vampire speed to do as Klaus asked.

"How do you feel?" He murmured gently.

"I've never felt worse." Came my mumbled loathsome response before I sat up to hover my head over the toilet bowl again. It was a false alarm. But if Klaus continued to touch me I didn't doubt I would be further emptying my stomach. "Stop touching me. You're making it worse." I sobbed.

"There, there. You'll feel better soon." He didn't remove his hand or move away from me.

"Are you not listening to me? Leave me alone. I can't stand you so close!" I shrieked.

"Shh." He continued to rub my back soothingly. "Now. How shall I reprimand Elijah for his disobedience? I can't have him interrupting _us. _It's an unnecessary nuisance." He mused. By _us, _he was referring to him and myself.

"I don't care. Just get away from me." I groaned before being sick again.

"Of course you care love."

"It doesn't matter what I do or do not care about. You're the one calling the shots." Lowering my upper body to the floor I curled up in a ball again and closed my eyes.

"Mmm. But I do like to hear you views. Should I make an exception for his behaviour? Something other than the death of your remaining family?"

"You know-," my voice dripped with sarcasm despite tears rushing forth from my eyes again. "I would _love_ for you to _play_ God with my family's lives. Just that fact alone regardless of the circumstances gives me immeasurable joy." Klaus just chuckled and a draft announced Elijah's return.

"Elena-." Elijah started before Klaus cut him off.

"Out Elijah." Opening my eyes to see Elijah frozen where he stood with his eyes on me, I connected with them. His beautiful deep brown eyes were torturously apologetic. I noticed as well that Elijah wasn't carrying himself with his usual air of confidence. Klaus stood up and took the glass of water from him. "Out." Klaus commanded again. "You are not welcome here for three days. Not on the grounds or in the building. Nor are you to communicate with Elena in any way. If you've any objections, then I'll default to my preferred consequence for your ignorance." Klaus growled at him.

For a long moment Elijah and I continued to stare at each other. Giving a slight incline of my head to communicate my understanding, he finally turned and made his way from the room. _There he goes. For three days. Could my life get any worse? God that's a stupid question! _I sobbed and more tears left my eyes.

"Now. Let's get some of this into you." Klaus' words interrupted my increasing despair.

"No." I mumbled and closed my eyes as he shifted toward me and sat himself down again.

"Come on a sip." He encouraged gently.

"No." I tried to ignore him. The clink of glass against the floor and Klaus shuffling closer were the only sounds making my ignorance difficult.

"_Please_?" He asked again. His voice seemed so genuine. Like he knew what was best for me. The tone compassionate and caring. Opening my eyes to the glass of water in front of my face, it was very tempting. I would love a drink, or to rinse my mouth out.

"If you think I'm going to accept anything from you after what you did, you've got another thing coming." I croaked out as my mouth and throat suddenly went dry, knowing I could quench my thirst but wasn't willing to. Closing my eyes again I ignored him and the water while the hopelessness set in. After my next heave I gave in to the temptation of water and swirled some around my mouth before spitting it out. As I slowly sipped from the glass again Klaus shifted to he could sit with his back against the wall and gently pulled me back towards him so that I was leaning back against his chest. Not feeling well enough to struggle I allowed it. As soon as he was aware that I wasn't going to pull away he rested the bottom of his jaw on top of my head and drew his arms around me gently, comfortingly. _I don't understand him! Not that I want to. Why would he act like this when he doesn't actually care? _I had to wonder if he had some multi-personality disorder that made him act contradictory at times. Setting the glass down I tried to zone out Klaus and the memories of what I'd done. Logically. I hadn't done anything. I wasn't in control of my actions at the time. But it sure felt like I had done a hell of a lot. And I had enjoyed it. Klaus' skill couldn't be denied. But the amount of pleasure he'd given me had been so intense that I'd classify it as torture. Remembering how I'd orgasmed so hard and for so long as one wave of pleasure raced after the other.

My body couldn't even keep up. Back arched and my lungs heaving, I bucked out of synch to Klaus in the heights of pleasure. I probably looked like some erratic contortionist. Panting so much that suffocation seemed a possibility. He'd continuously hit my most sensitive area inside exactly the right way at exactly the right times. It _was_ amazing. But it was also _Klaus._

"You were a picture of pleasure sweetheart." He whispered against my ear after a long silence. I ignored him. "It's been a long time between conquests involving raw hunger and passion. Usually women feel the need for theatrics." He paused before continuing. "God you were stunning. Writhing sensually beneath me. A true temptress." He gently stroked a finger against the side of my neck and I stirred from his hold.

"Are you _trying_ to make me sick again?" I grumbled.

"You were the one reliving this evening." Klaus shrugged and picked up the glass I didn't know I'd drained. "More water?" Despite wanting to tell him where he could shove his water I nodded. While he refilled the glass at the sink I was sick again. Handing me the glass as I leaned back against the wall he started to lower himself down to sit next to me again.

"Can't you go find someone else to destroy? At least until tomorrow?" He simply chuckled as he brought and arm around my shoulders and held me against him as I sipped the water. "Of course not." I could have rolled my eyes. Instead I closed them and tried to relax. Something which would have been disturbingly quick to do if I hadn't been so ill. Klaus truly made me sick.

At some stage I must have fallen asleep because I next woke in Klaus' room again, to Jonas mumbling something under his breath with his palm across my forehead. My stomach felt better than it had when I'd last woken and I had to assume that was due to whatever Jonas was doing. It wasn't a physical sickness, so there was nothing he had to fix. But my disgust had abated, which seemed to make quite the difference. I couldn't help how wrong it felt though. After what I had done, I shouldn't feel okay about it. I'd betrayed myself and Elijah. Sex didn't require love. But Elijah and I had reached a point where I shouldn't be, nor did I _want_ to be so intimate with anyone else. _Let alone his brother. _Jonas finished whatever he'd been doing and opened his eyes.

"Do you still feel ill?"

"No."

"Good." He looked at me awkwardly as he took a deep breath. "I need to apologize again."

"No you don't. Klaus asks something of you. You have to do it. I get it." I paused. "Has Elijah really gone?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." I barked a soft laugh.

"You didn't send him away." I replied simply. A sound at the door announced someone's arrival

"My ears are burning." Klaus chuckled. "Has Jonas given you some relief Elena?" He enquired before a hand rested on the covers over my ankle, making me jump. Without looking at him I breathed deeply wishing for him to stop touching me.

"I _was_ feeling less sick.-." I began before Klaus cut me off and squeezed my ankle tightly.

"If that's changing I'd say your feeling a little sickly due to not eating anything for so long." His hand left my ankle before he continued. "Lucky for you I've brought some breakfast. Or, due to the time; afternoon tea. Jonas? No change?"

"No. She is not yet with child."

"Thank you. You may go."

With a quick nod to me Jonas stood from the chair he'd been seated in and left. Leaving Klaus and I alone.

"Even though you're inside our room. We had company just now and you were on your way to delivering negativity toward me. Do you need reminding of what is required of you?" Klaus moved into my line of sight so I rolled away from him. "Well? Do I?" He asked to my back.

"No."

"Good. Can I tempt you with some-", he broke off and I felt the bed shift before a plate descended in front of me. "Jam and toast?" Pushing the plate away wasn't clue enough that I wasn't interested so he tempted me with the aroma of a hot coffee in front of my face as well. "I chose something light for you. In case you don't trust your stomach just yet."

"I trust my stomach. You, not so much."

"Are you saying I'm not a _complete _monster?"

"I suppose I am."

"Interesting. I didn't expect you to have decided on anything commendable about me so soon."

"Don't flatter yourself." I shot and made to violently shove the plate of toast away as the coffee retreated behind me in Klaus' hand. Klaus snatched it as the plate started to flip and managed to keep the toast aboard it's surface.

"There's that childish behaviour again." He chastised clicking his tongue. Having nothing in front of me I scooted forward to get away from him towards the other side of the bed.

"Please just go away." I sighed in exasperation when Klaus came face to face with me from the side of the bed I'd shifted to. "Please?"

"I want you to tell me why I have a redeeming quality." He smirked at me as he laid himself down next to me while maintaining eye contact. When I made to roll away his hand caught my hip stopping me. But it seemed that wasn't sufficient because after a moment the hand curled to my lower back and pulled me into him. I chose to look at his collar bone and not give him anything. No rejection, no acceptance. Just indifference. How I wished he would stop touching me.

"You haven't proven yourself to be anything _but_ a monster. I trust in one thing about you. That you won't kill my family unless I give you a reason to. Even though your motivation not to harm them is only to reward my _behaviour. _It's as simple, and probably stupid as that." I voiced in a dead-panned tone.

"Hmm. So that little bit of trust has nothing to do with my choice to send Elijah away instead of offing your aunt or brother."

"Not really. I was forced into a deal with you. I will keep up my end of the bargain. And I hope, you yours. I can't control anyone but myself. If you had killed because of Elijah, then you would be carrying out your deal. The fact that you didn't just makes me think you're playing a game." Klaus chuckled.

"_Everything's_ a game. Everything. Now. I'll leave you to your breakfast. I have some _errands _to run." He smirked and stroked my cheek to which I looked up from his collar bone. "It's nearly three o'clock so your day has gotten away from you my dear. Due to this, your curfew can be eight tonight." Once he'd finished Klaus kissed me forcefully while pinching my side so that I kissed him back. "Mmm. Strawberries." Klaus said and licked his lips and I looked at him confused. _What?_

Wondering what he was talking about I realised that my mouth tasted of strawberries. It was quite pleasant and not at all overpowering.

"Jonas must have a soft spot for you. I can only assume he's behind your freshly flavoured mouth. Much better than your sick I'm sure." He finished as he released me I pushed back to further distance us as soon as possible before sneaking a glance beneath the covers. _Yep. Still naked. _I had assumed I was still naked beneath the light covers, especially when pressed up against Klaus.

"Clothes. Where are some clothes for me to wear?"

"You don't have any." Klaus stated disinterestedly and his eyes darkened.

"Shall I just go out into the company of the other vampires naked then?"

"If you wish." Klaus began to look interested. "Would you have the guts to do so, I wonder?" If it was possible. I shrunk further into the bed. I did not like the look on his face nor how the idea of being naked in front of others had piqued his interest.

"Just tell me where some clothes are." I responded in demand. Eyes boring into my own for a few moments Klaus merely stood at the side of the bed. Finally his gaze dropped down and travelled along my body beneath the covers. I should have known what was coming. It was soo _Klaus._ He threw the bedclothes off me so that they were well out of reach. When my blood ran cold and I scrambled to regain even the slightest amount of material to cover me Klaus leaned over the bed and held me down with my shoulders. Trying to cover my breasts with my arms while kicking out, Klaus simply pushed me harder against the mattress. Leering down at me hungrily.

"I think you'd find exhibiting yourself naked quite _difficult_ Elena. But if you're so willing to make smart comments which imply your ability to carry them out." He drawled into a pause. "I can throw you out this room right now in assistance. Throw you to the wolves. So-to-speak. I haven't got any _actual _wolves here at the moment. But my close circle of vampires would rather enjoy themselves with you." He winked before letting me go and I hurried to hide my naked body again. _Surely he was bluffing._ At the door Klaus bid me farewell, informed me where I'd find some clothes and promised something even more pleasing during tonight's activities. _Because I was so eager._ It was odd how his comments didn't make me feel vile. Whatever it was that Jonas had done worked a treat. Only, it felt wrong. It wasn't right that I should feel so at ease with what had happened last night especially. Sighing I looked at the toast Klaus had brought sitting on the chair Jonas had been with the mug of coffee. I was hungry. My stomach seemed settled. But I couldn't bring myself to eat it. So I turned away and stared at the wall feeling alone. I couldn't bring myself to get out of the tainted bed I lay in just yet.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAP 29:

Apart from ducking out to go to the toilet I stayed in Klaus' room all day. When I came back from my first trip to the bathroom the bloodied sheets on Klaus' bed were gone and it was freshly made. _Because all-powerful hybrids can't be bothered making their own bed. _As much as I wanted to bathe after all that happened last night I didn't. It left the disgusting dirty feeling coating my skin amplified. Which made me feel better about not feeling so sick at what I had done. How I had willingly had sex with Klaus. Climbing back onto the bed atop the covers I curled up in a ball and let my tears out. I couldn't say how long I cried for. But eventually my tears dried up and I sat on the edge of sleep, but very much awake as I reviewed last night over and over again in my mind. It was mental torture. But I couldn't force myself to think of anything else. Not when I felt so deeply betrayed. The only consolation was that I thought I would never perform certain acts that I had. If I had had an ounce of control I would never have had Klaus' cock in my mouth. Never. The thought of giving head had never appealed to me. The thought ordinarily made me sick, so no wonder I had been so violently ill overnight. And yet. What disgusted me most, was that I had enjoyed every single moment.

I found myself mulling over Klaus' _skill _in more detail than over night as well. It shouldn't, didn't matter. He was still vile. But, _damn_! _Stop thinking about him! _I didn't know where those thoughts of Klaus were going. Wether the fact that something involving him had been so pleasurable as opposed to painful was screaming for attention. Klaus kept telling me he wasn't _all_ bad. Would it be superficial of me to take stock in the fantastic sex I would experience as a prisoner of Klaus for eternity? It would _have_ to be superficial. Because sex would be all that it would ever be. Meaningless, earth-shattering sex. I certainly wasn't going to get attached _just_ because Klaus' is male and has me at his disposal. Not even for some sort of connection during carnal activities. Time seemed to get away from me as my head ran around in circles. In startling realisation I noticed the light that came into the room via the window had dimmed dramatically. There must have been only minimal light from the sun still casting rays on this part of the world judging by the borderline darkness of the room. My mind, triggered into the present, associated the level of light with evening and I wondered what time it was. Then, how the time related to when Klaus would have me again. Still I didn't make to distance myself from his room, from his bed. Continuing to lie in the very same position I had stayed in all day. I was wallowing. The shame and guilt was eating away at my resilience and nothing but fading away from it all interested me.

I didn't even react when the door opened to let in a dim glow of warm light before Klaus stepped inside and turned on the light. Any other time tension would have surged within me. Instead, my response was the shift of my eyes to look at him.

"Not wishing to evade me this evening Elena?" Klaus asked cheerily as he moved closer. "E-le-na." He singsonged when I didn't answer him. Sitting on the edge of the bed Klaus rested the palm of his hand on my hip and frowned. "Have you been here since I left you?" He waited patiently for a response which I neglected to give. I felt him move his hand upwards from my hip to peel the bottom of my shirt away from my skin. I assumed he was looking at one of the larger smears of dried blood I'd barely glanced at when dressing earlier. "You've not washed." He murmured then placed the back of his hand across my forehead. "Have you some physical ailment, rather than a mental affliction?" He sent another question my way which I didn't answer. "Elena." His voice turned dangerous. "Elena." This time my name was spoken aggressively and Klaus grabbed my shoulders roughly and shook them.

"What?" I asked simply, looking him in the eyes for the first time. But not before I'd noticed all the blood-like splotches that nearly turned all the material of his shirt a different colour. I looked back down at his shirt. "What happened to _you_?" I asked out of interest rather than concern.

"So you _are_ present." Klaus stated smirking a little through the frown that remained on his face.

"What happened?" Gesturing to his shirt with a nod of my head, my gaze travelled further down the length of his pants as the splotched pattern continued. After watching me for a few long moments he answered.

"Today's venture got a little messy. Not the way I like to enact my plans. But I got what I was after. So nothing lost. Except these clothes of course." He stepped back from the bed and stripped off his shirt. As his firm abdomen came into view I remembered exploring every inch of it. _Yuck_. It wasn't that Klaus was unattractive. He was far from it and in great shape. But it was Klaus. Still, I couldn't help when my gaze wavered on his bare torso. Hearing Klaus chuckle I looked to his face which was smirking down at me. "Something caught your eye love?" Rolling my eyes I ignored his comment.

"So the blood isn't yours then." Came my bitter response.

"No. No, not at all. Your _concern_ is touching. But you don't need to worry about me. I'll be alive and kicking forever." His pants fell to the floor instilling within me, the urge to bolt from the room.

"What's the time?"

"Shortly after seven." Nearly projecting myself off the bed I sat up at these words before scrambling off the bed to the door. Klaus remained where he'd been disrobing next to me laughing in his underwear.

"Was it something I said?" Suddenly behind me his outstretched arm next to my shoulder slammed the door I'd just opened shut. When he pressed himself against me I quickly stepped forward, but his contact followed me so that I ended up pressed against the wood.

"Get your _filthy_ body off mine." I growled out.

"Come now. I've made no remark about _your_ need to bathe. Why do you feel the need to comment on mine? After all, I've been out working today. Which is more than I can say for you it seems."

"You could be as clean as a hospital and still be filthy." I spat before trying to wriggle from between him and the door as anger boiled within me. "For fuck's sake! Get off!" I yelled when it was obvious I was stuck in this sick sandwich. Why did he have to take off his clothes? I would give anything for his bloodied clothes to be touching me instead of his nearly nude body right now.

"Tisk tisk. _Such _ a mouth on you." He drawled. "You seem a little stressed Elena. Perhaps a long hot bath would relax you." _No. No, no no. I have seen the size of the bath. You'll want to join me no doubt. _"Yes. I'm sure a bath will do you good. I know it will me since I'll be joining you sweetheart." Klaus stepped back from me and I immediately spun to face him.

"No."

"No?" He cocked and eyebrow at me and titled his head slightly. The movements rendering his expression smug and coated in arrogance. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You extended my _relative_ freedom today. I won't be forced into anything until eight." I wasn't going to have that taken away from me. Who cares if I didn't take advantage of my time away from Klaus throughout today? Klaus hadn't been around, so it wasn't a big deal that I was in his room the whole time. Now. I intended to continue staying away from him with the time he'd given me.

"That's right! I did extend your _free time_. However. You'll remember I have the right to say otherwise." Swallowing nervously I reached behind me for the doorknob again. But Klaus stepped up against me again so that the front of our bodies touched. He angled his head so that our lips nearly brushed, while looking intensely in my eyes. "Quite persistent aren't you love?" He whispered in a tone of voice he hadn't used with me before. It was hard to describe. It was threatening but not. There was some sadistic glee within his words. But it was different to the threats he'd already made and acted upon up till now. Like there was a whole other world of pain that he would let me in on if my actions steered me that way. Truly frightening me, my hand slipped from the doorknob as my arm fell limp to my side. My breathing came close to hyperventilation as we continued to stand so close.

"Would you expect anything else?" I countered, my voice shaking. He chuckled.

"Not at all. But I find it interesting. Not to mention entertaining."

"So glad I serve multiple purposes for you." I bit back. My nervousness dissolving slightly.

"Mmm." Klaus' eye's left mine and travelled down past my lips to follow the length of my neck. In the next moment parts of the clothes I wore dug into my skin as Klaus ripped them from my body. Crying out as he did so I was soon left in only the underwear I'd put on. In the process of ripping my clothes Klaus had had to move back from me. In the space his movement provided I tried to cover myself. Bringing my arms up to cover my breasts. "Now. Off you go. To the bathroom. I'll join you shortly."

"What?" I croaked in shock. "Not like this!" I gestured to my state of undress.

"Yes, like this." Klaus encouraged. "It's unlikely that you'll come across anyone between here and the bathroom love. Though your modesty is endearing." He leaned forward and pecked my lips with his own. Earning me a hard thump on the back of my head as I pulled my head backwards away from him against the door.

"Oww." I grumbled and scratched the back of my head with my right hand. Klaus took the exposure of my right breast as an invitation when I did. Gently engulfing it with his hand over the material of the bra I wore.

"This way. I know you won't bypass the bathroom." He paused and looked at me pointedly, to which I glared and tried to slap his groping hand away. Unsuccessfully. "Now." He spun me to face the door he'd opened at the same time and prodded me out into the hallway. Turning back to him to take notice of whether he was outside his room as well, I saw that he was. Stepping into him I kissed him thoroughly before taking hold of his bottom lip and tugging it as I started to distance myself from him again. Smiling at him cheekily I bit down hard enough to make him bleed before freeing his lip from my teeth. My smile changing to a look of hatred while I did. Klaus gasped and anger flickered in his eyes. But as blood began pooling to the surface of where I'd bitten him he groaned in pleasure. Extending an arm in the direction of the bathroom he pointed and gestured for me to get a move on with a shift of his head in the same direction. Complying I began slowly walking to where Klaus intended on inflicting another torturous activity on me.

I made it to the bathroom without seeing anyone but really didn't feel like going inside. It took me mere seconds to decide on going to the kitchen instead. I knew my defiance could put my family at risk. But if I played my cards right and respected Klaus if, or rather _when_ he came after me. I would just delay tonight's activities at least until eight. Jenna and Jeremy should be fine. As I moved onwards I began to hear the low timbre of voices conversing. Assuming it was the other vampires and possibly Jonas and Greta I had a moments doubt of whether I should continue. I was about to walk out in front of them in lacy underwear. Not to mention the fact that my knickers were another g-string I'd picked out for today. Taking a deep breath as I continued forward I made myself believe I was in a bikini. That my bum cheeks weren't on display and that no-one would see my nipples through the mesh of my bra. It was difficult. But I managed. Leaving the hallway and stepping into the large open room that lead on into the kitchen the voices stopped. I glanced over carelessly to see Sarah with a vile look on her face, while the other female vampire had merely raised her eyebrows. The guys though. A few of them had obvious veins showing around their eyes. _Perhaps not the brightest idea you've had Elena._ Looking toward the kitchen I did my best to ignore them. Once away, I began looking for food. I hadn't eaten all day and there had to be something here that I could eat. The fridge was chock-a-block with blood bags. But I noticed there was some milk and margarine. Doing a quick search of the cupboards only found me some bread and crackers. Nothing particularly appetising. But then I didn't exactly expect to find some gourmet ingredients. I was a prisoner after all. I found it odd that I didn't see any jam. Since I knew there must be some around for it to be on my toast this morning. Mentally shrugging my shoulders I let the door to the cupboard swing shut to find I had company. One of the male vampires was standing right next to me. Jumping backwards and nearly out of my skin I was surprised not to find myself sat on the kitchen bench. Trying to act normal I breathed what I hoped sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Oh. You scared me." Awkward silence hung around us so I stepped away and around him to turn on the kettle. Deciding I would have a coffee. It was enough of a breakfast for me some mornings. Maybe it'd please my suddenly hungry stomach now.

"God you smell delicious." I heard him say in an extremely low, nearly silent voice. Very aware that I had my back and exposed bum to him I stared at the kettle and willed for it to boil the water inside instantly. "Your blood alone is heady enough to imprint yourself on one's mind. Let alone the scent of sex on you jerking my cock awake with just one whiff of you." My mouth went dry. _Get out of __here. Go back to the bathroom. But, Klaus is at the bathroom. _I was in a stalemate. Staying in the kitchen, looking how I did with the attention of this vampire didn't appeal to me any more than returning to Klaus did. But I was familiar with Klaus. I didn't know what this guy was about.

"Uh. I have to get back to Klaus. Excuse me." I went to leave but he blocked me and with an arm on the bench behind me at each side he had me trapped. I could feel his hardness where the front of our bodies touched. Great. Someone else who wanted to get into my pants. Which I wasn't currently wearing. _Why did sex seem to always be on a vampire's mind? Well, all the vampires I'd come across other than Elijah. I wonder where he is right now? _My brain faltered. I'd never gone without any interest from guys. But I'd never been the object of multiple guy's attentions. These vampires could go and rape anyone they wanted to if they needed release. Yet one of them was going to have a go at Klaus' 'play-thing'? Surely no-one was that stupid. Klaus doesn't share.

I'd leaned as far back from the unnamed vampire as possible. Almost lying back across the bench as a result.

"Let me go." I spoke evenly, but undoubtedly firm. As he swiftly lowered himself against my chest I made to call out for help. I wouldn't need to make too much noise. Not with all the vampire ears around. But as I attempted to I found my back pressed into the bench top with the vampire's hands pushing hard down on my chest. They weren't feeling me up. Just applying steady pressure down on my ribcage. As I exhaled from the pressure my lungs fell and were forced to exhale. Lines stung around the sides of my ribcage and I knew the muscles were under strain if not torn. I would have gasped or screamed out, but the force applied through the vampire's hands wouldn't let me suck in any air to do so. Once my lungs were emptied I panicked. Struggling for the slightest amount of air.

"Easy there." He murmured as I writhed to get free and breathe again. Bending over me he managed to reduce my movement further. Stopping the soft thumping noises I made each time I knocked against the bench top. "It's obvious you're not happy with your role in Klaus plans. Let me _remove_ you from it all. Take you away and show you a good time, put an _end _to all this. No more Klaus. That sounds good doesn't it? You can be _my_ toy instead. Just lie back and let the darkness engulf you." My body was full of tension, spasming while I yearned for air and my face boiled with heat. It didn't sound as though this vampire was against Klaus. He just seemed to want his own play thing. Pity, because being taken away form all this was awfully tempting. _Klaus! Where is he? _I hoped Klaus had realised I wasn't at the bathroom by now because I needed him. _Help! Klaus! _Being bent over backwards gave me no possibility of fighting back even if he wasn't a vampire. I was so close to passing out, when over the thumping of my heart in my ears I heard the wail of the kettle nearing it's boiling cycle. Somehow I connected an arm with it to knock it flying. Impossibly, I screamed as a splash of boiling water landed on my skin. Though the sound that left my throat was more of a low groan. It was loud enough that I hoped it would attract attention. The clang of metal against the floor was louder again and I felt a smile creep onto my face.

A torturous moment later my lungs were able to fill as I was released from the male vampire's hold. Sucking in oxygen I was aware only of being free and desperately breathing out Klaus' name as I slid forward off the bench and my legs shakily collapsed me gently to the floor. Gasping for air and groaning at the piercing sting around the side of my ribcage I watched as Klaus set about inflicting damage on someone else for once. I found my eyes glued to him as he did so. He had a towel wrapped around his hips, giving him a vague likeness to a Roman warrior battling in skirts. Each blow he directed at the other vampire showing off the muscles and strength that gave him the obvious upper hand as he threw his opponent around. The pain in my sides eased and I began to breath easier as Klaus thrust his hand into the chest of the vampire and ripped out a dark red mass he held in his hand. The male vampire's now lifeless body fell backwards onto the floor and blood pooled around his still corpse. More blood than I expected considering my discussion with Elijah about how blood worked in a vampire's body.

"Great. He's just eaten." Klaus complained before turning towards me. Casting his eyes from the floor, up and over me he found what he was looking for. "Sarah. Dispose of him will you?"

"Was it _necessary_ to kill him?" I heard Sarah's voice ask behind me somewhere. "He _was_ one of your most loyal."

"_Was_, being the operative word. His loyalty is nothing if he has no respect. And he was hardly respectful to Elena."  
>"Carl probably didn't want to waste his time and energy." Scoffed Sarah.<p>

"I won't allow you to regard Elena as anything lower than yourself Sarah. Keep in mind that without her I couldn't be certain in offering you such a grand opportunity in your afterlife."

"Oh shut it." Shot Sarah before she came into view as she passed me and took the heart from Klaus and moved closer to the body on the floor. Though happy to just sit as I was with my legs folded beneath me on the floor. Klaus stepped forward and squat down before me watching me as though my mind was elsewhere and he didn't want to startle me. I didn't feel like I wasn't present. But maybe seeing a little bit of death this evening had sent me into shock. _Wouldn't I know?_ Relief had left me quite content to simply sit as I leaned against the bench. I may as well have forgotten that I'd disobeyed him. It seemed irrelevant right now. He'd just done a good thing. I wasn't about to ignore it to only focus on whether I would be reprimanded or not.

Taking hold of my left wrist with his bloodied right hand Klaus coaxed me to my feet. The sticky red fluid was still warm. After searching my eyes curiously once I was standing he began wordlessly directing me from the kitchen.

"I-." I began.

"Shh." He cut me off gently as he steered me back toward the bathroom. An arm protectively rather than possessively around me. I wasn't sure how I knew the difference, only that it wasn't Klaus' usual need to touch me. Once in the bathroom he released me and I distanced myself from him, watching him patiently. "I find myself forgetting your tendency for juvenile behaviours at times Elena." He spoke gently as he set about running the bath, before turning to face me. "And then you go and parade yourself in front of my comrades in lingerie. It almost hurts that you would act so, rather than obey me. I haven't treated you all that unkindly you know." As I watched him I wrestled with being infuriated at his use of the word _juvenile _and how he thought he hadn't treated me unkindly. Yet I felt obligated to thank him for stopping _Carl._ After a pause Klaus continued. "Well. Do you have anything to say for yourself? Or has your pride been bruised into silence by your disobedience?" As much as I wanted to show at least an ounce of gratitude. Wether because it was polite to, or it may lead to Klaus trying to receive more I didn't know. He really didn't deserve it since last opening his mouth. I settled on a half arsed method instead.

"To think I felt you _deserved_ my thanks." I started out haughtily. "But since you seem to be ignoring the fact that I _am _ajuvenile. I think gratitude would be wasted on _pigs_. You'd know that I'm still at school. _Was_ still at school." I clarified. "And you've done nothing to make me _want_ to obey you willingly. Threatening me or my family doesn't count. In case you need that delusion pointed out." I glared at him with my hands on my hips. "I'm _sorry,_ for not going to the bathroom and continuing outside. I wasn't aware you were being truthful about the character of your _comrades _this morning_._ Not to mention I thought you were in control of them. What just happened says otherwise. You can't control them just as much as you can't control yourself." Klaus lazily closed the space between us.

"You already thanked me love. I was your saviour just now. Your mind was desperately pleading for me to save you." I cast my eyes away uncomfortably, so I didn't have to look him in the eyes. "You put your trust in me." Klaus moved closer and kissed my neck. I tensed and stood stock still. "You _needed_ me." Klaus ran his hands down my sides. "Just as you did last night." He mumbled as his lips kept making contact with my skin.

"Last night was fake." I countered through gritted teeth as I tried to ignore how my skin tingled where his hands touched and his lips skimmed across the side of my neck.

"Just like your heart beat jumping in your chest at my touches is fake."

"Misinterpreted actually." I stepped backward from him, but surprise, surprise he stayed right with me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Babble: **Hello All! Have I mentioned how lovely you all are to take any interest whatsoever in this story? :P. I'd better have. But I will again make reference to your lovely support. I very much appreciate it and hope as this story continues, it doesn't disappoint.

Enjoy!

CHAP 30:

With my back against the wall Klaus worked his way up and down my body. The paths he made with his hands and lips were practised and all too familiar with what appealed to me. My screaming mind was drowned out by my flesh as it hummed while Klaus worked it like a well-oiled machine. I was slick and malleable. Everything from the previous night was in my mind. I knew the pleasures that lay ahead. God help me I was allowing myself to relent to Klaus' actions. The pleasure turned my brain to goo. As I panted for air, it was obvious that my rapid breathing had nothing to do with being starved of oxygen. Rather the tirade of heat that engulfed my body.

"Please stop."

"I can't deprive you my sweet. Not when you're trembling with heady desire at my touches." With a hand on my left breast Klaus took my right wrist in his hand and brought my palm up to rest against his chest. "Touch me Elena. Don't deny yourself. I too anticipate your surprisingly capable ministrations." Screwing my eyes shut at the sight of my hand on Klaus' chest I shook my head sharply and tried to pull my hand from him. Encountering resistance from myself as well as Klaus. Keeping my hand on him Klaus claimed my mouth with his own and stroked my tongue with his. Whimpering when his mouth on mine set fire to an invisible path of tingles from the back of my neck down over my breasts to my lower abdomen, Klaus responded with a growl. Grasping the length of my hair and yanking my head backwards he moved in to suck my neck. The gasp that left me seeming to make Klaus practically vibrate against my skin. My fingers itching to explore every ridge in the muscle of Klaus' torso, I couldn't stop myself from spreading the palm that I'd left against his chest when Klaus had released my wrist while he sucked on my neck. I wanted nothing more than to seek out the body I had so thoroughly enjoyed and didn't get enough of last night. _No! This isn't right!_ I was betraying myself again and enjoying it in the process. It was only that I knew what Klaus was capable of.

Perhaps there was even some lingering effects from when I'd been dosed with Elijah's blood. More likely than not, I felt my lack of revulsion right now was because I had associated something lacking pain and overwhelmingly pleasurable with the monster. And now I was stuck in that mentality.

"Gorgeous. Who knew you could channel a wanton goddess." He stated with a hiss as a hand trailed down over my abdomen and lower until he cupped my thinly covered mound. A low moan left me as I bucked against his hand. My body responding shamelessly while I was sickened by Klaus' murmured coaxing. He kept his hand steady against my pelvic thrust and the continued friction had me riding his hand. Now clawing at his chest with my right hand my left swiftly curved around to his back and tried to draw him closer. Closing my eyes when I managed to do so, Klaus moved the hand I rode until it was suddenly removed and I pressed the junction of my thighs against the thigh he'd shifted between my legs. The towel he'd fastened around his hips was gone. With each move the outer muscle of my right leg pressed his ball sack and shaft up against his belly and I could feel his breathing hitch every few rolls of my pelvis. Biting and nipping at his collarbone I couldn't stop a tentative yet eager hand of mine from trailing down Klaus' side and then around to his front and down over his hip. Stilling my movement against his thigh I walked my index and middle fingers the remaining distance to the base of his swollen cock. Klaus' lips were on my shoulder and I turned my face towards his. Opening my eyes just a fraction to look at him from beneath my heavy lids. I met his gaze to find warmth and raw desire. There was no sickening sense than he was leering at me. Instead his gaze made me feel valued. Like a person instead of a possession. Surprised I widened my eyes and my mouth formed an _'O'_ as my lips parted. Staring into my eyes Klaus brought a hand up to the left side of my face and cupped it. His thumb brushed gently across my cheek and I shivered. _What the?_ It was awing. Klaus seemed human and not ego driven. _Was that even possible?_ My hand that had ventured down to his hard member stilled as I tried to make sense of him. Slowly, Klaus took a hand to the side of my g-string and slipped his fingers beneath the material before removing his thigh from between my legs and pulling the scant material down off my hips. Stepping free of them while still captivated by his eyes. Klaus reached around behind me to unclasp my bra. My back arched toward him and slightly brushed against his chest. The contact on my aching nipples urged my lips to find his. _I shouldn't be-. Why am I kissing him? _I went in with passion, but Klaus slowed my mouth with his own and explored it tenderly. Whimpering as Klaus guided the bra off my arms I made sure our mouths remained joined. Once naked I pressed myself against him and when he shifted against me while lifting my left leg to rest over his hip. I immediately felt his head against my opening. Wiggling in anticipation Klaus held me still and teased me by only entering me slightly. Breaking our mouths apart I mewled softly before groaning in aggravation as I tried to draw Klaus deep inside me.

"Please." I panted helplessly. _Why am I asking him to do this? I know it's going to be amazing. But since when did I just give in? I don't want Klaus._ "Please." Obliging Klaus slowly thrust into me groaning as my walls clenched around him and I bucked. Withdrawing just as slowly, I ached for him to move faster. But after five thrusts he was still moving torturously slow. My abdomen quivered each time he brushed past a sensitive spot deep inside and I couldn't stop myself from writhing as he continued his slow pace. "God!" I gasped as a huge wave of pleasure rocked my body. "Faster. Please." I begged.

"Not yet Elena." I bit down on the side of his neck in response and he growled. "Trying to persuade me sweetheart?" He breathed. "Just be patient. This will be well worth the wait. I guarantee it." Making a noise of frustration I was silenced as an intense wave of pleasure hit me and my walls milked his cock inside me. My juices sluicing around his hard length. Chuckling Klaus lifted my right leg up and around his waist and I locked my ankles behind him. He thrust in and out twice more at the same pace before I arched my back off the wall and writhed around uncontrollably. It was only then that he withdrew completely and rammed himself back inside.

Cumming so hard around him my body felt as though in a seizure. My hands around his back I clung to him in a quivering hot and sticky mess. As my walls contracted around him he stilled for a few moments before thrusting deep and forcefully multiple times within me at vampire speed, yet keeping everything gentle. It took mere moments for the pressure to build inside of me at that sensitive place within again and I was rocked by another orgasm. Again as I'd just started to come back down from the high Klaus forced another one on me in seconds. I was crying out and gasping for air and could feel the wetness my body was leaving on Klaus. Again and again he worked my body to completion in quick succession. The pleasure walked the fine line between it and pain. But god it was fantastic. After _many_ orgasms I was shaking and shivering, my body weak from the exertion of my climaxes. Bucking when Klaus groaned and came inside me I moaned loudly. This wasn't possible. And yet, it was. My breathing heavy and my limbs like jelly I'd been reduced to a hot mess. Klaus was now completely supporting me despite my arms around him. He walked us over to the bath and sat on the edge with me still perched on his lap over his cock. The movement he made to reach over and turn off the taps slid his softening cock out of me slightly and then back in. The movement was so slight but it spurred another wave of pleasure through me and my breath caught in my throat before I panted through the easing sensations. A hand running through my hair and light kisses on my head and shoulder soothed me into near sleep as the water filled in the bath tub. I was absolutely exhausted and could already feel a slight ache in my muscles from the tension that had rocked through my body.

Sighing when Klaus lowered us into the water I relished the heat. Klaus slipped himself out of me and shifted so that I was contoured against his right side as he lay back against the wall of the tub. With my head lying on his chest Klaus brought a bleeding wrist to my mouth and I gladly latched my mouth over the wound to draw his blood into my mouth. The familiar slight buzz had only just begun when the wrist was taken from me.

Half an hour later neither of us had yet spoken a word. I remained in the position he'd facilitated. Not wanting to stir and have him gloat at me and my attempt to justify what I'd just done. I wasn't even sure there was justification for having sex with Klaus. Which is what I'd done. Every other time our bodies had joined, he'd raped me. While I had been reluctant at the start of _this_ session. I _had_ wanted it by the end. I didn't want to be left with an itch I'd be unable to scratch. And I'd known, not exactly what I would be treated to. Because that was mind-numbingly amazing. But I'd known it would be fantastic as a bare minimum. I almost wished I felt sick. Almost. It wasn't how one _wanted _ to feel at any time. But instead of feeling disgusted with myself as sickness would encourage. I was conflicted more than anything else.

I had to look at what had just happened as meaningless pleasure. It could be categorised as casual sex really. And I'd never been adverse to the concept. It shouldn't be a big deal. And yet it was, because I already had something meaningful with Elijah. But this. What had just happened was nothing. Honestly it was just sex. A means to impregnate me. How else would Klaus' sperm invade my body? I had merely complied in this instance. That is all. I opted for pleasure instead of pain. It wasn't so bad for me to have done so was it? With all the pain my body has endured lately, who could blame me for taking stock in such wonderful sensations as I just had? _I could. _I could blame me. Far be if for me to be lenient with myself. I'd willingly allowed Klaus to try and achieve his goal. If I could alleviate any guilt for Elijah, it would only be transferred to every human being in existence and yet to come. It didn't matter that I couldn't get pregnant. I had relented to an aspect of Klaus' plan. I wasn't on his side. That was obvious. But just now I hadn't been resistant to him either.

"You mind is on overdrive love. So many thoughts racing around behind that stunning face of yours." Klaus spoke aloud. It had been a while since I'd drunk Klaus' blood so assumed I wouldn't have to move through aching limbs when I began to sit up and detach myself from him. I didn't want to be here. He'd got what was required of me over and done with. And if he was going to be smug about my enjoyment I didn't want to hear about it. Not that I _wanted_ to be here in any other case. "What are you doing?" He asked casually.

"Is it not obvious? I'm ready for round two and I'm getting into position." I said as I strengthened my resolve to stand up from the water naked before him.

"Really?" He murmured admiringly as I stood and the bath water cascaded down off my body to return to the pool that came up to my mid thigh. "Then why is your plan of distancing yourself from me screaming in your mind?" He asked gently as he took hold of my right wrist.

"Wishful thinking?" I suggested lightly to which he chuckled.

"You should know I will _always_ call your bluff Elena. So you might want to be careful with voicing responses of that nature. I might just take you up on such offers."

"Who's to say I wasn't going to take round two with one of your followers?" I enquired cheekily while trying to tug my arm from him.

"Tease." He smirked. "Sit back down sweetheart. You know we're bathing _together._" He pulled gently but firmly on my arm. I had to shift my footing to remain upright and found both my feet in between his spread legs. Perfect position to take a shot at the tool he had far too many liberties to use. Before I'd even shifted my weight to lift a foot and stomp down on his relievingly soft appendage Klaus growled. "_Don't you dare_." He spoke harshly within my head before he yanked me down towards him with more force and I slipped. The world spun and I found my bum softly contacting with the floor of the bath. Klaus' legs were either side of me and he had gripped my upper arms with his hands. Klaus had made sure that once I'd been spun around and into position that he wouldn't bust my arse when I was sat in the bath again. _Odd of him._

Neither of us said anything while the water splashed around us. Licking up the sides of the bath until the turbulence passed and the movement settled.Keeping myself sitting straight and rigid so I wouldn't lean back against him I mulled over whether I should make mention of how appreciative my arse was in this moment.

"Thank you." I finally said stiffly.

"For what?" Klaus asked, his tone confused. But I knew he knew what I was thanking him for.

"Surely you've been reading my mind. You _know_ what I'm thanking you for."

"Sorry. I wasn't listening just now." I clenched my jaw shut in anger. _Sure you weren't._ "Is there any chance of you elaborating?" He enquired gently. _At least he's not gloating about it. _Sighing and knowing he wanted me to say it aloud I did so.

"Thank you for not hurting me just now."

"You're welcome." Klaus replied kindly. _Kindly? Where's Klaus and what have you done with him? _"Do you see? We can co-operate and be civil. _You,_ and I. We can and _will_ be so much more. But at this point we are certainly capable of getting along." I thought about his words about co-operation and being civil. His emphasis on _my _role. I'd been a willing participant during our sex tonight and since then he'd been treating me rather well. Not hurting me when he very well could have. Life could be more bearable if I wasn't to get knocked about so much. All I might have to do is co-operate with him. Not completely. Just a little bit would surely have an effect. He began to pull me back against him then. _No. No, we're close enough! _Instead of letting my disgust control my actions I decided to test the water, as it were. Try to resist him without being disrespectful using all the names for him that he suited so well.

"What are you doing? Klaus. _Please._ Give me some space for once." I pleaded while straining forward from him.

"I give you space Elena. You had plenty of space today." I didn't have a response to that so commenced thrashing about in the water instead. My fight lasting only seconds as he curled his legs inwards over mine beneath the water and my back was leant against his chest. Breathing out heavily in defeat. I knew I wasn't getting out of this and thought it best to endure whatever this was, and wherever this was going. Continue _trying _to be civil. At least we'd done-the-dirty already tonight. I could only hope the rest wouldn't be so bad as I lay against him stiff as a board. "It amazes me how you can be so tense after I've just relieved you of such a large amount of it." He murmured and kissed my shoulder. "Are you in _need_ of another session?" He chuckled.

"No. Thank you." I replied.

"Perhaps." He paused before continuing. "You should tell your body. Or I'll think otherwise." Immediately understanding what he was getting at I began working on relaxing my body.

About twenty minutes came to pass before Klaus interrupted the silence. I had by this time fully relaxed against him and he seemed to approve. Alternately caressing my neck and waist as he held me.

"You're awfully quiet."

"Mmm. Funny that." I responded sleepily with sarcasm. Admittedly I'd probably become too relaxed. But since I'd been so highly strung lately I supposed I could be forgiven. Of course, my guard wouldn't be up. But it wasn't when I slept either.

"Why the attitude?" Klaus asked earnestly.

"You expect me to chat idly with you about how my day was, and you yours? Confide in each other our problems and so on?"

"We have an eternity together Elena. It's hardly a ridiculous notion that we wouldn't discuss such things." I didn't answer him. Instead opting for ignorance. "I suppose you're a little caught up in your guilt at the moment to want to talk." He continued when I remained silent.

"What? I'm not guilty." I bit back a little too sharply to hide the fact that it was slowly eating away at me.

"No? Doubtful. Especially since you were cataloguing it earlier."

"That right there. Answers the question as to whether it's really necessary to _chat_ with you. If you're always going to invade my mind then you're always going to know what I may or may not say. There is _no_ _point_ in talking to you."

"Ah. But I find interest in what one thinks but does not say. Or rather would voice if not for fear of judgement. Either by others or by themselves. When kept within the confines of someone's mind the nature of what one mulls over can seem a passing fancy. Not real. Yet that changes quite dramatically when their ears are privy to the information. It can highlight quite peculiar things."

"I'm glad you consider me interesting." I sighed, to which he chuckled. Sitting forward and turning my torso at the waist to look at him with a frown on my face. "Why is it so important for you to know everything? Right down to what people think? You're very controlling. That's obvious. But it seems to me you're extremely insecure if you need to see what's in other's minds." Tilting his head Klaus considered me for a long moment.

"It has nothing to do with being insecure. I need to remain one step ahead of everyone to uphold my position in this world. It has gotten me to where I am now. Once I release my werewolf side it won't be so crucial for me to keep tabs on every aspect of my empire. Besides. My ability to read minds is an advantage. Why not use it?"

"Elijah considers it as a mere trick. Owww!" Cringing, I hissed in pain as Klaus' right hand dug into my waist. Tears stung my eyes as he maintained his grip on me.

"If it was merely a trick it would be accompanied by dramatic flourishes and amateur results." He growled lowly. Hoping to appeal to him I found his eyes with my own.

"You're hurting me." I stated softly to which he released my waist. The pain faded instantaneously. I couldn't help but looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry. Try not to mention my _brother_ his existence angers me beyond belief." His honesty. Not just regarding Elijah. But his _sorry. Seemed genuine. _I had to remind myself this was Klaus for a moment.

"And that's excuse enough for you to hurt me?" Making sure I kept eyes contact with his I ran my hand unconsciously over where he'd gripped me. Finding no tenderness at all.

"I _am_ sorry." He repeated softly as he reached out to stroke my cheek. The gesture unsettling me I looked down from his intense yet soft eyes. "I don't wish to harm you Elena. I wish I could prove that to you in some way. But I find I get the responses I want when pain is inflicted. Especially when time is limited." He almost sounded regretful.

"That's a sorry excuse for an apology." I spoke as I turned first my head away from him to face forward, followed by twisting my torso. "But seems strangely genuine coming from you." The sound of water splashed behind me and a soft cloth met with my back and began travelling in circular motions across it. I was surprised I hadn't jumped when it came into contact with my skin. The almost undetectable pause as it began it's movements told me that it was unexpected by Klaus also.

I let him wash my back. He wouldn't have let me do anything else anyway. And there was no harm in being clean. Once done he passed the cloth and bar of soap forward for me to wash the rest of my body which I found to be the most decent way he'd ever acted towards me. Not needing to be invited to tend to myself twice I set about cleaning the rest of me while he went ahead and dropped some shampoo onto the top of my head.

"You can stop thanks. I can wash my own hair."

"I know." Was all he said as he began massaging my scalp and working the resulting lather into my hair. When I was about to start cleaning my legs Klaus extended his arm around to my front and offered a razor. "You're in need of this I think." Taking it wordlessly I couldn't help but smirk at the difference in the situation compared to while Elijah'd held me hostage. I wasn't about to kill myself with vampire blood in my system. Elijah had only to force some into me to put his mind at ease. But that was also a difference. Elijah wasn't forceful. Not without necessity in any case. "Shift forward so you can lie back while I rinse your hair." Turning my head around to look at him skeptically he caught my drift. "I'm not planning to drown you love." Biting my lower lip I did as he asked. Tension igniting my senses to anything amiss. Once rinsed I went through the motions of shaving my legs and armpits while Klaus conditioned. When I found it too awkward to even consider beyond a moment tidying up my bikini area Klaus cleared his throat and suggested I'd forgotten something.

"Is that _really_ necessary? Right _now_?"

"Mhmm." Was his only response. Hoping that I could draw out his good treatment of me I did as he indicated. However perverse it felt to shave myself down there with him right behind me.

Once the conditioner was rinsed from my hair also I was done and Klaus supported me as I stepped out over the deep side of the bath.

"What am I wearing to get back to you room?" I asked timidly having spied two robes hanging side by side. One shorter in length than the other.

"Your robe is the shorter one." Supplied Klaus as the water sloshed in the bath while he washed himself. Deciding to forego the single towel, I took the supplied robe and thread my right arm into the matching sleeve. Behind me the sound of turbulent water ceased and Klaus cleared his throat again. Looking to him as I began threading my left arm I froze when his eyes darkened dangerously.

"Alright, alright." Rushed from my mouth as I quickly divested the robe and dried myself with the towel, trying to ignore how dirty I felt despite having just bathed. Dressed in the robe I surveyed my appearance in the mirror while drying my length of hair and fingering it free of tangles before turbaning it in the towel.

"Would you mind?" Klaus asked from the bath. Turning to see what Klaus was referring to I saw he was holding up the bar of soap and wash cloth. I frowned at him.

"Your-," I trailed off. "Back?" I asked to which he nodded. As I kept in mind how relatively pain free the evening had been I took both from him and sat on the edge of the tub and worked the soapy cloth against his skin. Trying to cast my mind off the muscles of his back I let my stomach distract me. After not eating all day I was quite hungry. "May I eat something shortly? It's just. I haven't eaten all day-." Instead of a snarky response like: _"Who's fault was that now?" _Klaus obliged. Finishing up his back I moved up and washed the back of his neck and lightly cleaned behind his ears. He was done and after dunking himself stood up in the water. Looking away I removed the towel from my head and handed it to him before moving back to the mirror to assess my hair again. More so to keep myself from having to look at his nakedness than my vanity.

"You can head back to our room now if you wish while I fetch you something to eat." Nodding I quickly left and obediently went straight to his room.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAP 31:

Finding myself waiting awkwardly for what Klaus' return might bring. _Apart from food. _Worried that my asking for food would result in something else dosed with Elijah's blood, I tried to reason with myself that there was no need for Klaus to do it again. We'd already done enough for tonight surely. Not to mention I'd been willing. In my mind, Klaus had got his point across. Or if I wanted to look at it pettily. He'd had a _win._ However twisted my mind decided to interpret it. Deciding to hurry up and dress before Klaus came back I moved toward the stash of clothes I'd chosen from this morning.

"_The robe is dressing you sufficiently." _Klaus' voice rang out within my head. _Great. _Instead I looked around and spotted a few books stashed away beneath the lounge. Sitting down on it I grabbed one of them and opened up to a random page. The paper was old, but not worn and the text appeared to be hand written in some very old grand handwriting. I found myself squinting at it in concentration as I worked to decipher the words. It made mum's handwriting look positively precise with well rounded letters by comparison. I could tell it was written much longer ago than anything the founders of Mystic Falls would ever have written. The wording was nothing like I'd ever read either. It wasn't old English per se. But there was a certain element of descriptive language that made me think of a time when aristocracy wasn't such a _precious_ factor in society. It was of use to society and was anything but superficial. I detected genuinity, and an essence of a time that ran by a moral code. From what I could decipher the text was referring to politics of some kind. Soon becoming immersed in determining exactly what the book was about I didn't hear Klaus open the door.

"What are you doing?" Starting I jumped slightly and looked up at him.

"Reading. Am I not allowed to?"

"By all means read away." He invited as he closed the door and walked over to sit next to me with a tray he placed across his lap. Reaching out his hand he plucked the book from me, closed it and looked at the cover. "Were you able to comprehend any of this?" Klaus looked at me curiously. _Read away? But I'm going to take the book from you to prevent you doing so. Contradiction much?_

"No. Not really. I was just browsing, and was more interested in the way it's written rather than the subject matter."

"Hmm." When he continued to look at me I looked around the room to avoid his gaze. "So. What would you like?" Klaus volunteered and I looked back to him. "I've brought fruit. Pasta. A salad sandwich. Some biscuits." He paused before shifting his tone to tempt me with his next offering. "Freshly made coffee." A smirk crept onto his face when my eyes glued to the large mug he had gestured to with steam wafting above it. "I thought that might please you." He lifted and handed it to me handle first. Clearing my throat gently as if making sure my vocal chords would allow sound out I thanked him as I took it from his grasp. "See how well we get along when you make the effort?" I nearly choked on the sip I took from my steaming hot coffee. _Mmm. Great coffee._

"Should it not be a _collective_ effort? Instead of the onus being placed on me alone?"

"While I encourage _our_ co-operation Elena. I am still in a position where I need to keep you in line. Your compliance is instead rewarded with niceties."

"That doesn't mean you can't be-. _Try_ to _act_ nice a smidgen more." I compromised my argument as I moved myself toward the opposite end of the lounge to where Klaus had sat next to me. The space I created disappeared as soon as I'd made it. He had closed in on me again so that my left and his right thigh pressed against each other. When I moved to stand up from the lounge I was of course stopped so I sighed impatiently. "I thought the point of you bringing me food was that I would eat it?"

"You can eat while I sit with you." One of his hands drew the robe off my left shoulder while another pulled the hem of the robe upwards to reveal my hip bone. I squirmed through his actions while trying to keep the hot mug steady.

"Because my stomach can handle even the most disgusting situations?" I responded harshly, losing my co-operative demeanour a little. Klaus allowed the robe to cover me again, apparently satisfied that I hadn't put any extra clothing on.

"Oh dear. And here I thought we were going to have a good night. I really shouldn't get my hopes up so soon I suppose." He said with slow deliberation that hinted at punishment, while he turned away from me and set the tray of food down on the floor.

"Wait. No-. Please don't hurt me. Look." I gestured to myself. "I'm still sitting here. I didn't struggle when you stopped me. I just sighed and got a bit snarky with you. No one saw or heard me disrespect you. We're in your room after all. I've been trying to behave this evening so you won't hurt me. I figured earlier when you mentioned that _I_ would need to make the effort and _not_ you that I could promote some pain relief in that way. So what that I opened my big mouth? I've said worse." Klaus chuckled in response and looked at me with darkened eyes.

"True. All of it. But when I'm on a roll with getting what I want I can't help but want that little bit more."

"Of course. You're greedy. Who'd have thought?" I spat at him without thinking through my panic. _You idiot._ Gulping I kept myself really still and watched him with wide eyes. "S-sorry." I offered in a whimper as I clutched my coffee.

"Mmm. That will be evident." He spoke gravelly before forcing me down to my knees on the hard floor and whipping the robe off me to land on the bed.

Klaus then somewhat squatted next to me and tugged my hair so I was bent backwards over one of his folded legs. Other instances of him yanking on my hair didn't compare to how forceful he was this time. It took my breath away and I swear it nearly blinded me. Although that probably had more to do with the location than it's intensity. I didn't even wonder where my coffee went until my chest ignited in scalding pain as liquid splashed down onto it. The sensitive skin of my breasts burning. I gasped and screamed. Trying to move from beneath it's fall I found I couldn't do so. The continuing flow of the liquid aggravating my burnt skin more and more. It wasn't one long stream of coffee but small sloshes from the mug causing sporadic bursts of pain. The fall of the liquid eventually ceased but the cool air that replaced it wasn't exactly a reprieve. What happened next was completely unexpected and something I could further have done without. My skin felt as though it was stretching before it seemed to burst. Tearing open before becoming so incredibly itchy. Nothing I'd ever known came close to how maddening this itch was. My screams sounded more like a wail at this point and as the pitch rose higher, I was left open mouthed but silent as the sensations subsided. Breathing heavily as Klaus used his robe to wipe at the moisture my tears had left on my face. I focused my gaze on his face. He wore a frown and looked apologetically down at me. _Bastard._

"Not the most pleasant way to heal is it?" My hair was released but I remained arched backward over his leg. "Up you get. You have to sleep sometime tonight and you'll want to eat before then." Klaus helped me gently to my feet, then drew my robe back up my arms and pulled the front shut. Finally he directed my hand to close over the drawn material and told me to go rinse my chest. _"You have a little coffee there."_ Was how he'd led in to the command. As if I had a bit of food stuck in my teeth and he was doing me a courtesy. When I'd covered most of the distance between his room and the bathroom I rolled my eyes when I heard him call out: "Clean up in doppleganger suite!". _He's not capable of cleaning up some spilt coffee?_

In the bathroom I surveyed my chest. The skin was perfectly fine. No redness at all. It wasn't surprising, I had vampire blood in my system. But what I'd felt after Klaus stopped tipping the coffee was beyond me. Klaus' comment about it not being the most pleasant way to heal echoed in my mind. _But why should it hurt? Human's healed without pain all the time. _There are times when the first part of recovery from trauma involves pain, because bones have to be reset for instance. When Elijah's legs had to move back into position last night, that's exactly like what doctors do. But anything else didn't make sense. _Elijah. I wonder what he's doing? _When I re-entered Klaus' room he was sat where he had moved close to me. Moving directly to the tray of food first I picked up the sandwich and also sat where I had been earlier. Klaus' hands immediately found my body and he lazily caressed while I ate and mulled over what had just happened.

"Want me to feed your curiosity?" He asked after a while.

"Not really."

"Liar. You'd like very much to know what just happened."

"You need to explain that you just inflicted pain on me for no reason ? I was there. I already know." I responded simply but finished cheerily and with a beaming smile as if I was proud of the fact. The words weren't meant to be respectful. But he couldn't say my tone wasn't posititve.

"You are _most_ peculiar." He mused before going silent again until I was finished. "Eating anything else?"

"No. I'm finished." I wasn't about to overload my stomach after being so violently ill earlier today.

"Very well. I'll take the extra back out to the kitchen."

"Can the biscuits stay? In case I'm after more later?" He answered by placing the small plate of biscuits with his alcohol store before leaving the room.

Feeling a chill and wanting to draw this evenings events to a close, I grabbed the book Klaus had taken from me and hopped beneath the covers of the bed. Using the headboard as a backrest I opened the book at the beginning and made an earnest effort to read it. Hoping to distract myself from what I'd done as well as convey an uninterested attitude to Klaus upon his return. Once my sandwich had settled I intended to go straight to sleep. Escape him the only way I knew possible at the moment. The bed shifting beneath another weight upon it told me of his presence. Keeping my eyes on the page I was slowly deciphering I worked hard to ignore him. It proved difficult as he worked a hand beneath my robe to take hold of my waist before roughly pulling me toward him. Twisting me in the process so that while he was positioned as I had been. I was now sat across his lap with my knees bending my legs back toward him as he held me against his chest. Regardless of his actions I held onto the book and continued to read. Or, kept up the illusion of reading.

"You've gone quiet again my lovely Thespian. Are you caught up in wonder and haven't the mental capacity to make conversation?"

"I'm trying to read. If you don't mind, that's taking up my concentration at the moment."

"Ah. But that is why your my Thespian. Your acting leaves a lot to be desired. You're not _actually_ reading." He took the book from me again. "So you don't need to keep up the charade."

"Give me back the book. And if my acting is so bad then why would you want me to act like I'm compliant with you outside this room?"

"No more _reading_ tonight." He spoke cockily apparently ignoring my comment about my _acting._ I fell silent. Planning to stay that way. "If you feel the need, feel free to climb all over me as you try to get it back yourself from my outstretched arm though." I looked at him to see his smirk firmly in place.

"Keep dreaming." I spat.

"Watch yourself." He warned before pausing and tucking some of my hair behind my left ear. "Now. Since you're no longer distracted. Let's spend some quality time being attentive to each other." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him to glare at the wall. "That's an unusual way to be attentive." Klaus murmured and moved my head back to face him with a hand cupping my jaw. "That's better." He kissed my lips softly to which I didn't resist, but gave him no more than what he wanted from me.

Klaus then explained by brief torture to me Why I'd felt so much pain earlier when he'd stopped tipping my coffee onto me. Despite feigning disinterest I clung to every word. Finding it extremely interesting. As it turns out. The speedy recovery that his vampire blood facilitated, caused pain due to my burns having to blister and purge so quickly in order to heal. No wonder it had felt like the skin on my chest and torn open. It would have been hardly a flesh wound but by healing me at an increased rate it essentially continued the torture Klaus had started.

"So does pain always accompany healing?" I asked him. Unable to curb my curiosity.

"Usually. Scratches less than five millimetres deep just itch. But anything more severe will often cause pain as fluids are rushed to the surface of the wound to clear it of any debris before flesh is knit back together." I frowned while thinking to movies where vampires were shot with ammunition. Specifically how their wounds healed following the bullets being pushed to the surface and exiting their bodies. "Yes. Film representations such as that are quite correct. Vampirism is very efficient."

I wasn't sure how to feel about my punishment with the coffee earlier. Had Klaus chosen that method so he wouldn't have to make as much effort, because the vampire blood would finish the job for him? He didn't seem the lazy type. But he could've done any number of things instead.

"Just because I use violence, doesn't mean I enjoy doing so Elena." Klaus' voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Could've fooled me. You seem to get rather excited about inflicting pain if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking you." Came his slightly agitated response, so I looked at him warily. "However. Perhaps you could answer a query of _mine._ Why is it? That while you were going through all your justifications of having willingly participated in our love-making-." I snorted in disgust to which he rose an eyebrow at me.

"Only someone as deranged as you would consider _that_ making love." Left my mouth before I could stop it. Immediately squirming to get free Klaus drew his arms tightly around me. I stilled.

"I'll let that slide." Klaus drawled dangerously in my right ear. "Why did you not even mull over the fact that you _begged_ me to take you? When I've had access to other's thoughts on the matter, that is the first thing they consider and cast aside. Yet you didn't even seem to consider it at all. I would be very surprised if it didn't bother you in the slightest."

"I don't even want to _think _about how many others you've raped in all your existence." I managed to get out through my gritted teeth.

"Tonight _wasn't_ rape Elena." He pointed out smugly. Ignoring him I decided I wasn't going to dignify him with any form of answer. I thought I might just try going to sleep so leant against Klaus' chest and tried to relax into him. As difficult as it was. Considering it's Klaus. I kept my mind blank. Despite it wanting to ignite in a fact that Klaus had drawn my attention to. I knew why I hadn't let myself include the knowledge that I'd pleaded for him to fuck me. Out of sight, out of mind. It wouldn't be of any use to me. It was quite possible that it would fracture my thought processes with the factors I had turned over in my head. That I had _wanted_ Klaus in that moment wasn't something I wanted to consider for too long. _If at all._ "I won't simply go away because you ignore me."

After the silence stretched between us for a good ten minutes I was nearly dozing off when Klaus shook me.

"You're not getting out of answering."

"Read my mind." I mumbled in response, groggy with near sleep.

"I can't. Because instead of thinking of everything and then sorting matter into what's relevant, that's not what you seemed to do. It's like you subconsciously avoided the fact in the first instance."

"Well there's your answer then smarty pants." He chuckled.

"Not good enough. _If_ you think on a subconscious level without it gracing your mind I want to know why that is. I also intend to work out how I can penetrate your subconscious."

"You're obsessed."

"I'm _driven_. Now, tell me."

"What makes you think I know?"

"Because you should know yourself better than anyone. Now. Why would you not even consider certain things and leave them unthought?"

"I don't know." I replied simply. "Let me sleep." I whined and tried to appeal to him by snuggling against his chest.

"Not until you tell me." He said while shaking me roughly.

"Stop that!"

"I'm _waiting._"

"I told you. I don't know why I would think the way I do or _do not_."

"You _would_ know. You mightn't be aware of why it is exactly. But only you have been privy to your life so far and something must have caused it. Now _think._"

"I can't think when I'm sleepy." He shook me again.

"Then wake up." He growled. When I didn't respond verbally or even by thinking in my mind Klaus grabbed my left ear and twisted it sharply. Screaming in response Klaus covered my mouth. "Keep it down. My ears are sensitive you know." He chuckled. "I'm _still _waiting. Start thinking or talking. Whichever you prefer." He let my ear go and I covered it with my right hand and curled up into the best resemblance of a ball I could in Klaus' hold on the bed, crying. It was throbbing something shocking. Even though the pain eased within half a minute my tears continued to fall.

"I'm telling the truth. I don't know. Many things go unsaid in conversations to save insult. Perhaps the same applies to my thoughts. Things I don't _really_ want to think about get left out. Because they're _offensive._" I sniffed. _Klaus is more than offensive._

"So you think it might be a defence mechanism? Interesting."

"Like I said. I don't know what it is."

"Don't worry. I'll take your suggestion up with my _servants of nature_. They might enlighten me more if they have something specific to direct their efforts to." Klaus finished warmly and kissed the top of my head. As if he was promising me a favour and it was something I desired greatly. _Ha!_ "Thank you for contributing. Do keep wondering why it is you think so uniquely though. I'm sure there won't be a simple explanation. More of your _insight_ may be required." He paused and shifted me so that I was more upright than in my ball again before he slowly bite the side of my neck to lazily nip and suck at the flow of blood that seeped from his wounds.

When he was finished the covers were thrown back off us and he moved me to his side. I immediately moved further away from him to the edge of the bed and lay staring at the wall waiting for sleep. After the bed shifted I knew Klaus was busying himself over at his store of alcohol upon hearing the clinking of glass.

"Night cap Elena?" He asked, walking around to my side of the bed and stopping to squat down in front of me. Bringing our faces to the same height.

"No, thank you." Came my simple reply.

"Alright. Well. I'll be ready for bed once I discard my robe. So I suggest you do the same so we can retire for the night. I want you with me tomorrow, and you'll need to be fresh." My eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't sleep naked."

"Correction. You _didn't_ sleep naked." His eye brows waggled at me suggestively. Tears sprung to my eyes. I was tired. Exhausted despite just lying in bed all day. I'd had enough and my emotions weren't keeping up with everything. Not with Elijah leaving me. Klaus saw and ran his fingers through my still damp hair. "Sweetheart." He whispered. "I was just having a bit of fun. You're more than welcome to put clothes on now."

"Don't torment me Klaus." Standing and moving away he returned moments later with a night dress and knickers.

"See? You're free to wear them." He placed them in front of my stomach on the mattress. When I didn't move to dress, Klaus dug a hand beneath my shoulder on the mattress and sat me up. Clutching the robe tightly shut against me I avoided his eyes. Slowly Klaus' fingers drew the top of the robe down over my shoulders. Holding it shut across my chest while he removed my arms from their sleeves, I looked up at him dumbly. _Will I ever understand how his mind works? Everythings a contradiction! _Klauslowered the nightdress over my head and I took the initiative to direct my arms through the arm holes. Next he drew the robe lower down as the nightdress fell over my body. Once at my hips I told him I would do the rest.

Amazingly he moved back from me and dressed himself while I grabbed the knickers and covered my body with the covers before completely removing the robe beneath them and putting the underwear on. After collecting my robe Klaus put it with his own at the bottom of the bed before the lights went out and he got into bed. Just when I thought I was going to be spared for the remainder of the night. Klaus' arm came around my waist and pulled me against him so that he was spooning my body.

"Sweet dreams Elena." Was the last interruption he made before I fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's babble:** Hello all :). Thank you for the continuing reviews and favouriting/story alerts and the like. You're all lovely, lovely supporters of my imagination.

Enjoy!

CHAP 32:

The next morning brought with it a few challenges. I could only take stock in the fact that I was refreshed after a night's sleep and mentally prepared to at least cope with whatever Klaus had in store. The first challenge was what I was to wear. While the shoes from the other night were a personal nuisance for me, seeming to draw images of Klaus and I into my mind. The dress was just barbaric. Especially since I was going to accompany him to a meeting of some sort. Where there would be others.

"Please. Klaus." Closing the distance between us, I pressed myself against him and joined our mouths. Tracing his lower lip with my tongue before he parted his lips and I slid my tongue inside. An enthusiastic _Mmm_ gave me hope that I could persuade him to let me wear something else. Only after I 'd thoroughly explored his mouth with my tongue, did I back off and look at him earnestly. "Please, don't make me wear this." I went in and we shared another kiss before I continued to plead with him not to make me wear what little I was expected to.

"While I'm thoroughly enjoying your persuasions." He claimed my mouth with his and possessively probed it, making me whimper as we broke apart again. "I _want _you in that dress." He locked our lips again before telling me to stop stalling.

"It's _not _a dress! It'll hardly cover me and it's see-through."

"I _know_." Klaus stroked the underside of my left breast through my nightdress. Slapping his hand away I stepped back and crossed my arms over my chest, setting him with a glare. "Elena. If you don't wear what I've asked, you can go out naked."

"Why? Why would you threaten me with the possibility of going out naked? I _know _what your _groupies_ are like now. Do you _want_ them to try and jump me? _Again._"

"I'll be there love. They won't lay a hand on you. Their eyes however." He trailed off and picked up the _dress _I'd dropped onto the bed. "I _want_ them to envy me Elena. You're stunning and you're mine. So I want to show you off."

"You flatter me." I shot sarcastically at him.

"Come _on_. We have yet to go over a few things. You're wasting time." Klaus reached out with his arm to hand me the _dress. _Growling when I didn't take it he tore the nightdress from my body, then my knickers. "Out." He pushed me toward the door. "You've wasted enough time. You'll go as you are." Opening the door he took hold of my upper right arm and went to propel me out.  
>"No. Klaus please!" I grabbed his waist and hugged tightly. His hand released my arm and I clung to him while sliding to my knees. "I'll wear it." I said in a whisper. Klaus fingers delved into my hair as they ran along my scalp to the base of my skull. Travelling forward to my jaw he tilted my head up and my eyes met his. "That's more like it." He stated smugly.<p>

Five minutes later I was as dressed as I was going to be. The _dress_ was made from a soft see-through material. As suspected when I first looked at the fall of black material in my outstretched arms. The section that covered my breasts easily showed the lacy black bra I wore beneath. And while it made my bra a subtle part of the ensemble due to an embroidered pattern from the bottom of it down to my waist. My bra was still very obvious. Especially since today's one was very low cut and the neck line of the dress was the same. So much so that they _just_ covered my nipples and presented my breasts like almighty globes ready to rise up off my chest. In a way it was quite nice really. The embroidery was lovely and quite detailed. I could only fault where my bra straps showed through the part see-through, part embroidered strips that went over my shoulders. It just would have been tidier if the thin straps weren't visible through the soft mesh.

I supposed I could handle the top of it. I had worn very low cut tops before. But there hadn't been the risk of slipping a nipple out for public display. I'd also _wanted_ to show off my figure. _Unlike now_. The lower part of the dress was what _really_ grated me though. The hem was higher in the front than the back and it was slit up both sides to the waist and bordered by black lace. From the side slits, the back of the _dress _tapered off into what I likened to tuxedo tails. They weren't as long, ending just above the hang of my bum cheeks. I took comfort in the embroidery and other embellishments which made it less see-through. It also gave the tails a little weight so I could only hope that stopped them riding up as I moved. The front however, showed everything. There was nothing to cover the junction of my thighs. Because the hem hung in a softly angled 'V'. the tip of which finished in line with my hips. My scant but covering lacy underwear were clearly visible. All too revealing. And I had no say in the matter. _At least it's something._ I shrugged then slouched, turning to Klaus to be met with hungry eyes that travelled all over my body.

"_Very _nice." He complimented. "Though you need to do something with your hair. And stand up properly. I won't have you with me looking like Frankenstein's assistant. That hardly conveys the image of sex that I'm after." I sighed and stood tall, frowning at him.

"What do you suggest?" I asked while running my fingers through the object in question.

"I'm no hairstylist Elena. Something that exposes your neck will do nicely." He smirked.

"I'll need something to put it up with."

"One step ahead of you." Klaus' removed a hand from his pocket and extended it to me with some bobby pins, slide combs and a few hair bands. When I picked them off his hand, he closed it around my fingers tightly. "As always." He finished. Rolling my eyes I snatched my fingers from his hold and began doing my hair. Uncaring as I was and only doing a simple up do. I didn't even feel the need for a mirror.

After another five minutes I'd sorted my hair into a loose, messy up-do. Exposing the sides of my neck but still hanging loosely half way down the back.

"Happy now?" Klaus looked me over while closing the distance between us. I took a step back but caught the look in Klaus' eyes and stood my ground. Once he stood in front of me his hand found my shoulder then ran his fingertips down my arm making me shiver. I turned my head away from him. His eyes were unsettling me with their perusal of my appearance.

"Yes. You'll do nicely sweetheart. But. If I may-." He trailed off and I turned my head back to see his hand coming toward my face. It looked like it was moving faster than it was due to the movement of my head and I cringed. Ducking my head to the side and shielding my face with my hands. After a moment Klaus gently lowered my hands and fingered a section of hair loose to fall down the side of my face. Watching him timidly my gaze was trapped by his as he looked at me affectionately. "Perfect."

Klaus then gave me a pair of earrings and I was ready. In a manner of speaking. I was then treated to instructions as to how I was to behave crossed with a pep-talk.

"Now. You are to stay by my side. Maintaining a confident and interested air. My _business_ isn't to appear boring to you. You are part of my cause after all. You will not interrupt. If you're spoken to you may speak in return. You may also make comments _if_ they are respectful to me and warranted. Like I've mentioned, you are to have a mind of your own. I don't want you to appear beat down-."

"Despite the fact that I am." Klaus' features hardened.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"We will be travelling to this meeting, you and I." He fixed me with a look that said the following request was non-negotiable. "There will be no escape attempts."

"Of course not. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"On the contrary. Now show me how you move."

"What?"

"You are a _prize_ Elena. A prize to be envious of. There are those among both the vampires and werewolves that would rather I didn't break the curse upon me. Those that know it's real role anyway. Not to mention those who are under the impression that they'll be free of the confines of their species. Their resistance is almost at a point of non-existence now. And your presence is a symbol of their defeat. Put simply. They want you. I've got you. So I'm going to rub their noses in the fact. Matching your presence with displaying how intimate we are with each other and further displaying you physically, is an extremely nice touch. It it also personally appealing. You've no idea the length of time I've longed to allow someone to stand by my side. But of course I was pre-occupied with my own needs to allow myself some luxury. Love was also a weakness I couldn't afford. It seemed like a meaningless dream to even contemplate the thought being a possibility. And yet I now have someone. However this _someone, _needs to flaunt themselves. Have enough sexy bravado to believably have the position. Now walk for me so I can assess and instruct." _Yuck._

"_Someone?_ If you're not picky I'm sure Jonas could do something to make Sarah look like me and you'd be set. Since it seems you really just want to exhibit sex on legs."

"I don't _want_ Sarah. You are _far_ more appealing to me. Yes. Sarah's body provided me with an outlet. But you are more than a means to an end or a physical conquest to me." Klaus stepped over to sit on the lounge. "With every moment of compliance you give me, I feel a little less lonely in this word sweetheart." I couldn't help but stare at him open mouthed. Did he think that just because I had relented to his actions that it _meant_ something? That it was because I was attracted to him? Not to mention was he welcoming any attraction I might have to him, because his would be returned? He couldn't possibly have a heart. If he did it was just as twisted as the rest of him. Though he had shown himself to be capable of genuine affection it was deluded. He doesn't even know me.

"How can you possibly feel anything other than accomplishment toward me?" I asked disbelievingly. "Just so we're clear. You_ know_ my compliance doesn't mean anything right?"

"Yet." Came his sure response.

"Ever. I'm just trying to do what I can for my family and lessen the pain you like to cause me. It has nothing to do with liking you in any way."

"Are you going to start moving or do I have to make you?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"Fine." I walked across the room before turning sharply and placed my hands on my hips impatiently. "Come on Mr Deportment. _Instruct_." My manner only made him chuckle.

"You're sorely mistaken if you expect what I ask for to be lady-like and proper." He reached a hand into his leather jacket and took out a mobile. I wondered where this was going. Was he going to threaten a phone call to Mystic Falls? His thumb flew across the buttons as he presumably keyed in a text. "You need to loosen up your hips. Sway them fluidly and think of your pelvis as swivelling while you walk. Go on. Again." I was told. So I walked across the room putting a little more sway in my hips but keeping them stiff so I wouldn't seem so obliging to him. "Do it again. And actually _try_ this time."

"I _am _trying! It's kind of difficult to present an image of sex when you don't _want_ to feel sexy!"

"If you continue to be worked up about this you're going to make things difficult for yourself. I want others to see sex when they look at you Elena. Not the _wanna-be_ movement of a drag queen. I _know_ what your body's capable of. Let it do what it does so sensually. Think of sex with me and the heights of pleasure I've brought you to-."

"That doesn't make this any easier." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Here." He stood up off the lounge. His gaze darkened when I paid him no attention. "Come here." I did. Slowly he turned me around and pressed his front against my back. Resting his hands on my hip bones he gently held his his own against my bum and started to slowly move. Forcing me to swing my hips to the left and right.

"Stop. Stop, stop!" I burst out. Thankfully he did but still kept hold of my hips. "I'll move like you want. Without your _assistance._"

"You mean to say you're actually going to make an effort for me?" Came his drawl at my left ear before his lips met my neck while his left hand snaked down off my hip to cup my mound.

"Yes." I hissed through my clenched teeth.  
>"Prove it." He spoke slowly in challenge and released me. From the first step I took forward away from him I swung my hips fluidly from side to side exaggerating the rise and fall of each side of my pelvis and I worked my knees to show off my legs as I moved effortlessly and with the grace of a cat. "Yes." He breathed. "That's the spirit." Turning back to face him and dropping a hip to place a hand in the curve of my waist above. I stood positioned to show my curves off deliciously.<p>

"Happy?"

"Well, I was. But then I saw your face. It hardly looks pleased to be in your garment and in close proximity to me."

"Shame that." Fell from my lips without me even thinking. Klaus' face flashed in front of mine so close that our lips brushed. My breathing instantly shallowed and I tensed.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that shall I? I certainly didn't hear you _think_ it. That curious mind trick you seem to possess must get quite a bit of use I'm not yet privy to." A hand came up to my face to finger the hair he'd loosened earlier. "As for your face. Organise it into a sultry expression that suggests something of sexual satisfaction, yet never abating desire. Or I will force you into that state by arousing you so painfully that you'll be begging me to send your senses into oblivion like last night. Only, your begging with fall on deaf ears because only then will I attend my meeting with you in tow. Smelling of arousal and having to torturously wait for me to feed your roaring fire." He paused and inhaled deeply. "And you know I will. Or rather that I can. Even if your mind isn't roaring with whatever your thinking in this moment, I can _smell_ the trickling of your arousal just from my words."

Exhaling hotly in disgust I stepped back and slapped him hard across the face. Relieved when his head gave to the meek force I'd mustered. Laboriously turning his head back to face me I knew I was in for it. So I forced myself to think of the previous night and how amazing I'd felt so that I regarded him with eyes darkened with lust, matched it with a seductive smirk and braced myself. Klaus' eyes were darkened in a different far more violent manner but I met them confidently. Slipping my tongue out from between my lips I moistened them sexily and quirked my right eyebrow at him.

"Beautiful." He smirked before stepping around me to grab a black garment I'd seen him throw onto the bed earlier. "Allow me." He murmured from behind and I realised it was a coat and he was offering me the use of it. Moving my arms back I let Klaus guide it up my arms to my shoulders. The coat finished just above my knees and made me feel a whole lot better. "It seems you're ready, so we'll be off in a few minutes."

"Where are we going anyway?" Klaus moved around in front of me as I drew the coat shut and took over fastening the buttons for me. _Really? I'm not incapable of fastening a few buttons._

"Don't mistake our little road trip to mean I have enough faith in you that you'll not use information of your whereabouts to attempt some plan of escape."

"Don't you trust me?" I asked innocently and secured my facial features to be teasingly playful.

"I don't trust anyone." Klaus spoke with finality before stepping back to look at me having secured the coat.

"Not even someone who's in a warped stale-mate? Perhaps because if she even thinks about doing anything that hasn't been allowed to her, she risks her only remaining family to be murdered?"

"Nope." He said smiling at me.

"You could give me some credit you know. I'm not about to do anything to jeopardise their lives." He simply shrugged.

"Old habits die hard. Now. Go and let Jonas know we're leaving. We have to leave before he can do a little job I've asked of him. Once you're done, come find me and we'll be off."

Hoping I'd found the right door I knocked and waited. There was some shuffling inside the room before the door opened to reveal the warlock.

"Elena."

"Jonas."

"I should have know it would have be you. Any one else just barges in making orders."

"I know the feeling." I consoled. "Klaus wanted me to let you know we're leaving. Something about you doing a job for him?"

"Ah. Now your presence becomes consistent with all the others." He chuckled and I smiled. "Did you want to step in for a moment?" Looking both ways up the hallway I shrugged and walked through the space Jonas provided when he opened the door wider.

"Just for a moment."

"I hope last night was more pleasant than the one before." I froze sensing judgement. Only it wasn't Jonas judging. It was me, and I could be harsh.

"Um." I started tentatively. "Well. I-." _Wasn't so disgusted, found it a more pleasant evening? God. Was there any way to say something positive about last night that wasn't going to hint at my enjoyment? _I broke off not liking the way anything sounded in my head, no matter the way I conveyed it. Getting flustered I re-negged. "You know. I can't bring myself to say anything positive about last night. But I can manage to tell you that it was far less traumatic. It might be best to leave that particular subject alone though. If you don't mind."

"Of course. I'll push past my attempt at small talk and get to the point. I thought you might like to know for certain that Klaus hasn't done anything to your family."

"How do you know? Did you got to Mystic Falls and check?" I asked hurriedly anticipation roaring within me. Instead of instantly feeling relived I wanted to be absolutely sure, now that I had the chance to know that Klaus was indeed keeping to his word.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"I went with magic. I was actually trying to contact the informant. With my magic I can transport objects. In this case I wrote a message on a piece of paper and made it appear to whom I wanted it to. They then wrote a response and I transported it back to me, with some difficulty." He held up a scrap of paper with writing on it. I took it from him and looked closely. The cursive handwriting looked familiar. And no wonder. It was Elijah's handwriting. Just the sight of it made my heart flutter.

"Jonas." I whispered excitedly.

"Elena." His tone warned and I looked at him directly. He placed his finger in a silencing motion perpendicular to his lips. Understanding I nodded. Turning the paper over to see if there was anything else communicated apart form what I'd read. Elijah asking about me and the news that Jeremy and Jenna were apparently safe. "Is this all you talked about?" I indicated the scrap of writing before handing it back to him.

"No." He answered carefully. "But this is all I can allow you to know." Frowning at him my happiness of having some news of Elijah and well as my family abated slightly. _Why was information being kept from me?_

"Why-?" _Maybe whatever else they talked about wasn't relevant to me. But then how could it not be? There has to be a reason. If they're communicating, then perhaps they're forming a plan of sorts._ "No. Never mind. It's none of my business. Well. It may be, since I'm a part of this mess. But I don't need to know everything." Jonas just smiled at me.

"It's more a fact that it would take quite a bit of explanation for you to understand."

"Fair enough. I'm just glad to know Klaus has kept his word."

"He knew you would." I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks at the tone Jonas had used.

"Sometimes he knows too much for his own good." I snickered. Even as the thought of making more effort for Klaus came to mind. "Does Greta have any make-up by chance? Some lipstick for instance that she wouldn't mind if I used?"

"She has some over in that box on the table. Along with other make-up" He invited me to look through. "And she wont mind. If it has anything to do with Klaus, she has no resistance whatsoever. Use what you need." He spoke sadly and we fell into silence while I picked out a lipstick. Daubing the end of the stick with a tissue before applying it with the use of a small mirror in the box. I defined my lips with a subtle yet deep rose. Then re-daubing where the stick of colour had contacted with my lips I capped it and placed it back. Spotting some eye-liner pencils I did another pre-cleanse to a dark brown, before using it to add emphasis to my lash line. Once satisfied I cleansed the tip of the pencil again and replaced it. Greta had some eye shadows in compacts as well. They were all very subtle. From greys to deep blues. It made sense since they'd all match her dark skin. Deciding on a shimmering gold one I used my pinkie finger to smear some of the powder across each of my eyelids. It was very subtle, in fact barely noticeable aside from the glimmering flecks of gold that caught the light. Once happy with the coverage I put the compact back.

Sighing I turned back to Jonas to find him reading from one of the many books in the room.

"Thank you Jonas. I'd better be getting back to Klaus."

"Not a problem." Looking up from the book he gave me a sympathetic look. "I don't suppose wishing you luck is appropriate?" Laughing I shook my head.

"Perhaps not. But I understand the sentiment." He nodded and turned a page. "Why are there so many books in here? Does Klaus supply reading material or something? Only, I was browsing through a book in Klaus' room last night which was quite old. But some of these are _much_ older." I stated appreciatively. "Old things always catch my curiosity. Their age gives them a sense of character."

"Ah. That's why Elijah's so appealing to someone with your limited life experience." I blushed.

"It's probably part of it. He's seen so much because of his age. If I wasn't so interested in history and favoured the eras that have come before now, I don't think we'd compliment each other as surprisingly well as we do."

"These," he gestured to the books around the room. "Are all grimoires. Which are books in which witches and warlocks record spells. Some are family grimoires, other's personal. It really depends on how communal the knowledge is. While spells take up most of what's recorded inside there are also rules and warnings. With the possession of magic, comes great responsibility. It has always been the right of my kind to keep the balance of nature even. Which can be difficult when one possesses the ability to return someone from death, or even inhibit death for instance. The use of magic should always involve restraint. But that isn't always how events play out. Your existence. Being what you are. Would not exist if a witch had shown restraint centuries ago. A great imbalance occurred when Klaus and the rest of his family became vampires. Resulting in the existence of a recurring doppleganger. So that the spell which cheated death and fed off life, might someday be reversed and restore the unjust displacement of the balance." _A family of vampires? A witch made them vampires? I suppose they had to come from somewhere. It'd be the whole chicken and egg scenario. How would the first vampire exist if not bitten by another?_

"Wow." Was all I could say while being baffled by Jonas' words.

"Don't mistake your existence as being just for that purpose. You would always be Elena Gilbert of the same family and still exactly who you are. You just mightn't have had the appearance you do. And you wouldn't be caught up in all this."

"Oh don't worry. I wasn't having an _I don't know who I am any more moment_." Came my cheery response as I moved toward the door. "But I now have more questions than I can even attempt to ask right now. Assuming you'd know the answers to them. Klaus will come looking for me if I stay any longer."

"Come back when you're able if you'd like. I might be able to answer you questions. I usually keep to myself in here while Greta's mingling with the vampires. The company would be nice." Turning back to him once at the door I thanked him, before stepping out to find Klaus.

I went to the bathroom to check my face in a larger mirror and work my little trick on the eye shadow I'd put on. Even though it was a subtle shade and my effort was probably redundant I'd gotten into the habit of creating a definite line where my eye shadow finished north of my lashes. That line would sweep out from my inner eye and taper off into a point at the edge of my eyebrow. It looked far better. Especially in darker shades, than how I saw many people do their eye shadow as some circular smear. Happy with the rest of my face I moistened the tissue I'd brought with me from Jonas' and Greta's room and moistened it beneath the tap. Picking my spot on my left eye, at a medium height on my eyelid. I wiped from the inside to the outer with the tissue with some pressure from my index finger alone. Rewarded with a distinct difference between eye shadow and natural eye lid I repeated the process on my right. Then moving the tissue from slightly above the tip of my my cheek bone upwards to the corner of my eye I slid it directly to the very tip of my eyebrow. Left with the point I was after, I switched eyes and repeated the finishing touch before stepping out of the bathroom feeling optimistic. I'd made extra effort. My family was okay. Elijah had asked after me. I had some new and interesting information from Jonas. Which he'd offered to discuss with me. It was time to go find Klaus.

Leaving the bathroom I began walking toward the main room. Thinking I would attempt efficiency and willingness. I spoke to Klaus with my mind.

"_Have told Jonas. Where are you?"_

"_In the main hall."_

"_Is that the big room?"_

"_Yes. It's the big room."_

"_I'll be there in a moment." _

"_Should I be sceptical of how obliging you seem?"_

"_Why would you need to ask me if I have anything up my sleeve? You are the almighty bluff caller after all."_ I heard him chuckle. _I didn't know he could laugh in my head._

"_There are quite a few things you don't yet know I can do in your head. One of them allows you to be inside of my head actually. Ever wondered what it might be like to, actually, fuck yourself?" _I really hoped he wasn't referring to us switching between minds during sex. "_Not quite. But I can show you the amazing view you provide me."_ Leaving him without an answer I continued toward my destination.

There were only a few vampires sat around on chairs compared to last night. Greta was there as well, talking with the only female vampire other than Sarah. Jack was talking to a male vampire I didn't yet know the name of, who had Sarah sat on his lap. Klaus was a few metres away from the cluster talking with Arty who he appeared to send away as I strode closer. Remembering to be sexy. Relieved that no-one had noticed me yet. Or pretended they hadn't, all I had to focus on was getting to Klaus and we would presumably be leaving. Klaus turned to look at me as I took stock of my relief and directed a seemingly genuine, loving smile at me. I'd go so far as to say he was a little impressed or shocked. But settled on describing him as pleasantly surprised. _Well, my effort has made him happy. Lets hope I can keep him that way._

"Don't you look a treat." He complimented, apparently attracting the attention of the others in the room who wolf whistled. Getting to work I smiled appreciatively at him. Which I found difficult to do at that moment, when I realised that the front of the coat I wore bared all the way up to my crotch with each step I took. I hadn't realised until then that the skirts of the coat parted to much. Sure the buttons stopped around near my belly button. But I'd just been so relieved to be covered I hadn't taken much notice.

"Thank you." Then glanced at the others shyly and smiled.

"If you like the _too poor to buy _pants look." Sarah spoke up snidely to which I raised my eyebrows. It wasn't like I was personally insulted by her words. I hadn't chosen what I was wearing.

"Which you _do_." Countered Jack. I couldn't help but laugh with the rest.

"On _myself_. Not everyone can pull it off." She gestured to me. "As you can see." At that I felt I needed to act my part. It wouldn't seem free-willed of me to just shrug it off. Glancing at Klaus I walked sensually over toward Sarah so I could whisper to her loudly. It was all theatrics though. No matter how I said it, everyone except perhaps Greta would hear me.

"Is that because you need to balance the look with a head ballooned in arrogance? I'm not sure I'd want to pull off the look if I'd have to compensate for the size of my head, by going around with it stuck up my arse like you do with yours." A few small snickers broke out amongst the group, but it was Klaus who laughed joyously and clapped his hands in applause.

"That's my girl!" He called out proudly to which I turned and kept the sexiness going as I walked back to him with a cheeky expression on my face.

"Klaus. Are you going to let her speak to me that way?"

"Did I not just?" Sarah huffed. "Don't get your knickers in such a twist Sarah. Enjoy having someone who doesn't simply ignore or put up with you while it lasts." Klaus held a hand to my back and guided me to the door. "Don't wait up kids."


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's babble:** Hello all! Another chapter for those of you who are enjoying this story. Thank you all for the ongoing support and I hope it's still to your liking. :)

CHAP 33:

Klaus offered his hand to me for stability once the door to the van was open. I didn't need it. For the step up into the back of the vehicle wasn't that big. But I took him up on his offer anyway. It would only add to the charade I was trying to portray. Once inside I sat and Klaus joined me as the engine came to life. I made sure to cross one leg over the other to make me feel the slightest about of decency, since the coat was baring everything while I sat.

"Thank you, Elena." Klaus acknowledged immediately, to which I simply nodded in response. "You're putting on quite a performance love. It's quite enthralling. If you continue as you've begun you'll make me a very happy man."

"That's my aim." I stated boredly. Klaus rested one of his hands on my right thigh and when I couldn't pick it off I sighed. Tilting my head back against the side of the van I hoped the transit to this meeting wouldn't take long.

"You look absolutely stunning. I'm extremely pleased you went to such effort with some make up for me. You don't need it of course, but I'm not one to object upon anything that further increases a woman's beauty. Much like your current behaviour. Confident and sexy as you are, your inner fire licking your interactions. When you're personality's engaged your beauty increases tenfold."

"I'm not usually such a bitch. That's _not_ part of my personality. Just in case you were particularly enjoying my cattiness with Sarah."

"If you're capable of it. It's part of your personality love."

"_No_. People can act completely out of character when stressed or provoked enough. That's the _only_ reason I come across nasty in any way. Who wouldn't react as I have in this situation?" Klaus chuckled softly in resignation. His timbre dropping off as if something was tiring him.

"Sarah."

"She _would_ be the exception." I agreed then fell silent. Hoping we weren't going to have to engage in any chit chat and that this whole charade wasn't going to take long. I wanted to get back to Jonas. But not before I had a chance to co-ordinate my curiosity into questions. Which I had to hold off on for now, unsure if Klaus would be happy if I became more educated on the history of his and Elijah's family. Although seriously. I was going to be around for quite a while after Klaus broke his curse. Surely I would find out a lot in that time anyway.

Ten minutes passed in silence. The only interruption in my vicinity being Klaus' hand on my thigh.

"How long is this going to take?" I finally asked.

"Mmm? The transport or my meeting?"

"Both."

"Why? Are you that eager to be clear of me?" He asked with understated shock colouring his voice, then pouted.

"What do _you_ think?"

"You know. I really wish that while you're being so well behaved that you mightn't do so with such a grudge."

"I can _only_ do so much." I responded bitterly. "You'll have to make-do with the barely capable acting skills that I have. While putting up with my less than happy mood at having to act a certain way for you, amongst other things, or do without."

"I love how you say that like you're doing me a favour and don't have to do as I ask, or your family _gets it_." Klaus spoke thoughtfully. It wasn't threatening. Just another reminder that Klaus was in control.

"Are you going to tell me how long I can expect to keep up this act, or not? At least let me know how long I'll be sitting here in silence. With your grubby hand on my thigh but otherwise ignoring you."

"If you don't want my _grubby_ hand on your thigh I can place it elsewhere." Came his responding drawl before we became silent again. That, was a threat. _So he's not going to tell me. _

For something like two and a half hours we sat in silence. Klaus reading a few newspapers on the way. Probably the only good thing to happen as this often required him to use both his hands. From time to time I'd watch him out of the corner of my eye, reading what I could from the papers as well. Finally the van stopped and Klaus folded the paper he'd been reading then set it aside.

"Ready sweetheart?"

"Rearing to go." Came my sarcastic response.

"Glad to hear it." Klaus replied as if I hadn't been sarcastic in my comment at all. "Now. Keep close to me. Follow my lead and be intuitive to my actions. I'm sure you're familiar with what's on my mind when I look at you in certain ways."

"Unfortunately." I agreed solemnly.

"Any questions?"

"No."

"Lets go then." Klaus then stood and moved to open the door. Following suit I reached the door as he stepped out and again accepted his hand to step down onto the road. Giving him an appreciatively sexy smile before looking around. I gathered we were in a suburban location judging by the multiple houses I could see. But each one seemed to be on good sized lots, maybe the size of two football fields. So we seemed to be between true suburbia and the point where land sizes were classed as small acreage. I allowed Klaus to direct me across the tar and towards a simple looking brick house. My performance carried out with ease aside from having to seem happy about having his right hand on my coinciding bum cheek as he walked right next to me on my left. As we approached the building my heart began beating wildly in my chest.

I didn't know what this meeting would involve. As long as I was with Klaus I would be safe. But what if we were separated somehow? I knew now that I was wanted by many more than Klaus alone. Would anyone be stupid enough to snatch me from him? _Stupid because Klaus is stronger in every way. He has to be. That's what I'd come to know. And what I hoped now that I was out with him. _I wondered if he'd return home with blood all over his clothes again. _Wait. Home? _Doubt settled in my mind at whether if Klaus was ambushed by a number of weaker individuals he would still come off top dog. He would still be stronger than all of them. But concentration had to account for something didn't it? Reaching the black wooden door with tinted glass panes in the middle at the front of the house, it opened to admit us. Revealing a perfect example of tall, dark and handsome to have opened the door. Klaus ignored him completely as we stepped inside and took a few casual steps down the tiled hallway within. It seemed he knew where he was going. Klaus stopped us and finally acknowledge the man when he offered to take my coat for me.

"We'll be here a while sweetheart. Best you accept the offer." Catching Klaus' eyes for the briefest moment I knew there was no argument to be had. He looked dangerous. Nothing but what was expected of me would be tolerated. Swallowing hard I moved away from Klaus back the few steps we'd come to step up to the man while Klaus continued further down the hall. Turning my back to the unknown door man was far more difficult to do than simply offering him to remove my coat from my shoulders. But I managed to smile at him appreciatively, while maintaining my sexiness as I turned and watched Klaus move further and further away from me. My coat was removed at a labourously slow speed. The man's fingers stroking across my skin as the coat was thread off my arms caused my suspicion to take notice on the deliberate action. I couldn't help the visible shiver that ran through me from his touch, nor could I ignore the breathy chuckle from behind me when I did. The air was cool. So that fact covered some of my horror and panic as I made comment on the air temperature. My comment was met with silence.

"Thank you." I said in a soft sultry tone, turning my head to him and giving him a sexy smirk. Only, when I saw his eyes were raking my figure I lost my courage. Stepping away from him to follow Klaus I worked hard to walk as I'd been asked to. I was proud of my work after having to overcome being leered at. Just my walk actually made me feel a bit sexy, so I didn't question it. Instead trying to utilise it and let my body fluidly move myself nearer to my preferred companion. As far as I was concerned I couldn't catch up to him quick enough. The urge to race down the hall after him, especially when he turned into a doorway to the left was overwhelming. Soft footsteps accompanied the clicking of my heels in a discomforting beat slower than the one my own shoes gave out. The man from the door was right behind and obviously had a larger stride. It wasn't good news should I need to run from him. Reaching the exit Klaus had taken from the hall I let my left hand rest on the frame and swivelled myself into the doorway slowly. Wanting to give myself as much time to take in what was within, where Klaus was and how I would get to him. Dropping my left hip I leant against the frame and let my right leg rest against my left as it bore my weight. As I took in the large room within, my sultry expression would have made it look like I was perusing what was on offer to me. Though I was mainly trying to work out what was going on I made sure to take note of any other escape routes than where I stood now. Eleven others aside from Klaus and I were in the room. Just the number of people present nearly kept the presence of the door at the fair end from my attention. There were only two females, the rest were male and their faces were all impassive. Their stances made it seem so much like they were just there to create a background presence, that I wondered if they were a display to intimidate Klaus. They didn't look at anything with much interest, as if it wasn't their place to do so. But quite a few of them without turning their faces looked me up and down with their eyes. _Lovely._ I decided I should be worried. There was one other male in the room in addition to the statute presence.

He sat in a similar arm chair to Klaus' leather one directly across from him. I couldn't see his face from where I stood, and as Klaus had his back turned to me, I wasn't privy to their correspondence. But they were speaking in very soft tones. An incredible warmth became present against my back for a mere moment before Klaus turned his head to beckon me over to him. Gracefully pushing myself off the frame I smirked at the man from the door who'd come to stand behind me, before setting off towards Klaus.

"_Thank You." _I thought, despite knowing Klaus didn't call me away from the door man for my own sake. This was all for show. But I suddenly didn't care, I just wanted to be close to Klaus. Since entering this house, I had only felt the slightest measure of _safety _whenwith Klaus. Moving with slow but sure steps that swung my hips, I perched myself on the left arm of Klaus' chair. Swivelling my waist so that my torso faced forward, I tipped my chin down and to the right to look at Klaus from beneath my lashes. Extending my right hand across I trailed my thumb down his carotid artery, before palming his shoulder beneath my hand. Then slowly travelling my hand down his chest I was fully aware of the toned muscle beneath his shirt. Klaus' left hand rested on my knee before it travelled slowly up to my crotch. There his fingers stroked the skin at the highest point of my left thigh. He looked up at me with an almost tender expression matched with lustful eyes which I returned as best I could. It would have been much easier to ignore his touch and how I felt he wasn't putting on a show like I was having to. That I was actually turning him on. Since this had to be real and I was approaching some difficulty in my acting. I made myself relax a bit more to help me look as if I were enjoying his touches.

"As you can see, Phillip." Klaus began, to the man sat across from us while still stroking my flesh. "I do indeed have the doppleganger." Finding Klaus appealing was proving harder than I'd hoped. I didn't find sexual exhibitionism pleasant in any way and my very soul was adamant that I did not like Klaus' touches. It wouldn't let me act as though I did, freely.

Finally. Instead of trying to act a a certain way and feel another. I allowed myself to feel his touches, be pleasured by the soft movements the pads of his fingers were making, so close and yet, a comforting distance from the most private area on my body that he'd claimed for himself. My face flushed in embarrassment as I began to let go and allow myself to enjoy it. But I supposed it would all add to my performance. My reddening cheeks could be viewed as a sexual flush. I finally looked with interest at Phillip as he began speaking. I took in his fair complexion, golden brown eyes and sandy hair. Judging by the youthful look of his face and hands I estimated him to be in his early thirties. Wondering why we'd come to see someone who seemed so much like an everyman, I noticed he sat in his chair stiffly as opposed to Klaus' relaxed posture. It seemed obvious to me that Phillip was a little tightly wound, perhaps a little unsure. With all the others in the room he hardly needed to be worried by my reckoning. I assumed he was someone important, but in no way did he give off any aura of power or masculinity like Klaus. Leaders in society didn't need these aspects. But I had assumed other parties caught up in all this doppleganger business would have the same carnal fierceness as Klaus, and even Elijah when he chose to exhibit it. I mean, vampires, werewolves and witches all had strengths. Superhuman strengths that would override some of the other qualities people required in social situations. I didn't know exactly what everyone bar Klaus and I were yet. But their leader wasn't what I expected regardless.

"There have been many dopplegangers Klaus. The last one being Katerina. Who could very well be whom you've brought to me today, except instead of stinking of vampire she smells human. Isn't this illusion a waste of your witches?" _Katerina? _Curiously I watched out of the corner of my eye as Klaus turned his head to regard the man sat across from him and began chuckling.

"You really think, that Katerina would be capable of being in my presence? She's only still running around this planet because she's so afraid of me. And because I have other things to focus on rather than hunting her down." Klaus chuckled. "Do you wish to examine her more closely?" He offered removing his hand from me. "Go on love. Sit on Phillip's lap for a bit."

"_Are you serious?"_ I panicked within my head while standing.

"_Deadly."_ He responded non-verbally then chuckled.

"_NOT funny." _His mind chuckle continued as I walked toward _Phillip_ and daintily turned a little so when lowered, I sat sideways on his lap.

"Mmm." Began Phillip and he rested one hand on my right thigh and his other tucked the tendril Klaus had loosened behind my ear. Inwardly I grinned. I liked P_hillip_. Just because he opposed Klaus. I gave him a small smile while slowly looking his face over, then slid my legs against each other and crossed them as his hand on my thigh felt me up. He certainly didn't seem as unsure when it came to women it seemed. I hummed softly and turned my head to look at Klaus with an eyebrow raised, but lustful eyes so only he should pick up on my interest in whether I was doing a good enough job. "God you smell vile, stinking of vampire. Specifically your master." Phillip spoke again, and I was insulted for the briefest moment. But ensured my head turned back to face him slowly. "But that's no fault of your own, if you _are_ in fact human. I bet Klaus doesn't let you out of his sight. Nor would he allow you far from his person. I know I wouldn't." Responding wordlessly to his words as though they were a compliment. I bit my bottom lip and added some cheek to my expression, as if flattered shy by how he found me desirable_; _while he continued. "Klaus. How far will you allow me to eliminate the possibility that this isn't Katerina, and there-for a waste of my time and compliance? Your pigheaded demands being what they are. Or have you changed tactics since we last met?" Phillip's fingers traced soft lines down my throat, over my shoulder and down my right arm to hold my wrist in the same way one would check of a pulse. _What would eliminating the possibility that I am this, 'Katerina' involve? _Trying not to let my mind run away with obscure possibilities I kept myself calm. I was Klaus', there-for protected. I shouldn't have anything to worry about. Strangely enough it was a nice thought. Even though I knew it mightn't necessarily be true. But I couldn't let myself return to my previous thoughts of being separated from him only minutes ago. That would distract me from my acting.

"As far as you need." Klaus obliged warmly. "Within my presence, of course." _Phew. _I didn't let myself get too excited in my relief, for it was such a great moment where I thought my concern might get a reprieve that I could've grinned. Which I knew wouldn't have contained the sex appeal I'd been trying to cast. Klaus' answer wasn't exactly a guideline of what I'd be subjected to. But it indicated there would probably be a limit of some kind.

"I'm not an exhibitionist."

"And I am not foolish." Replied Klaus matter-of-fact. Both males went silent and Klaus beckoned me back to him. As I moved to stand an arm secured itself around my waist. It didn't seem like it was appropriate, but I kept calm and looked into Phillip's eyes.

"_Somebody_ doesn't want me to go Klaus." I commented in a soft purring voice before sticking my bottom lip out a little and making a sad face as I tilted my head to the left. My hands softly found the arm against my waist and I tried to coax my release. Klaus' next words were unbelievably calm. I didn't detect anything in the way he spoke. But the chilling feeling I had that perhaps Phillip's actions either weren't expected or acceptable was pretty convincing.

"You've had your time for perusal Phill. Now, hands off." I looked toward Klaus with a raised eyebrow. Chuckling deep within my throat before sighing softly with some dramatic flare, I brought my mouth to Phillip's ear.

"He's feeling a little left out. Best give the baby what he wants." I whispered, drew his arm away from my side and stood. _That went well. Nearly thought there was going to be a problem. _I couldn't believe how well I had handled the tension. That I could even keep my act going. Stepping back to Klaus, my way was suddenly blocked as one of the men broke away from the formation the others in the room maintained. My left arm was taken hold of by a crushing grip and I gasped loudly before I was yanked after the fast-moving male towards the far door. Loosing my footing my body met painfully with the floor. Within moments, everyone in the room was everywhere at once and I was dragged the remaining distance and from the room.

Shock paralysed me for a few moments before confusion set in. I didn't know whether to fight or not. On one hand, I might be about to die. Which wasn't a bad outlet. Klaus couldn't release his bind if these guys got rid of me altogether. Dumbly, I looked up at who had dragged me as chaotic noise erupted in the other room.

"So, _Katerina._ How is it that you've come to be Klaus' toy again? What could he _possibly_ have over you, that would control your flight response after all these years of being on the run?" He spoke mockingly, as if I had something coming to me. How I heard him was anyone's guess because his voice was so soft and there was a lot of noise coming from the other room. "Well?" He pushed. His voice softening even more but an underlying tone of demand made sure that my ears yearned to hear anything he said to me. When I didn't answer him straight away, his right arm curled the connecting hand out of sight. Returning to my view with a piece of wood possessing a sharpened end. _Stake. _I could only assume he'd held it on his person as the only furnishing in the room was a bench along another wall, and it wasn't within reach.

"My name's not Katerina." I finally decided to say. In no way did I say so defiantly or with fear. I merely stated the fact while raising my back from the floor, and easing my weigh back against my cornered elbows on the floor.

"I wonder how long it took you to change your speaking pattern." He mused before he was standing over me. His feet planted either side of my legs, the stake in his hand grasped tightly, and the expression on his face determined. _This is going to hurt._ "Stupid of you really, to think us _mangy_ _mutts_ would believe you weren't a vampire just because you smell human." I realised as he dropped to his knees and sat on me that we'd come to see werewolves. His left hand met with my collar bone and pushed me back down to lie against the floor and held me there. "Goodbye, Katerina." He said simply with a hint of remorse in his eyes. I saw his right arm begin it's movement upwards with stake in hand until the movement blurred. Closing my eyes and cringing, I awaited death. It didn't come. Instead my ears heard heavy breathing over the scuffling still going on in the next room. So I opened my left eye to see the stake hovering pointed end down, on the upper left side of my chest. The man's eyes were wide and unsure as I felt his fingers move up to my neck to feel the pulse there, then trail down and to the side so that he could place his palm over my chest. Right over my erratically beating heart. "Good Lord." He whispered and placed the stake down on the floor to the soft clunk of wood. _What now? Just get it over with. _"It's not possible." _What isn't? _At that moment the door was broken from it's hinges from the impact of a body flying through it.

A large chunk of debris flew over my assailant's shoulder.

"Get up." He directed as he stood off me then hissed "now." When I wasn't moving quickly enough he grabbed my left wrist and pulled me to my feet, pushed me further from the door and into a corner of the room with an empty fireplace. "Get in." He ordered and gave me a shove into the opening. Crouching down I did so and scrambled in until I could stand. I was followed in by the assumed werewolf who then looked up at the opening of the chimney. My own eyes looked to where his were. I could only assume he intended for me to climb up there. Since he'd reneged on killing me and his whole demeanour had changed I supposed he was in snatching mode, now that he knew I was of value. The top of the chimney was no narrower than where we now stood but there was a grate close to the top of the channel. Without a word I found myself lifted from underneath my bum, the man having spun me and ducked his head between my legs. I had only a moment to decipher that I now sat on his shoulders before he jumped us with force nearly halfway up the chimney while I gave a little squeal in shock. My shoulders grazed against the brick but I ignored the sting and tried not to breath in the soot that our passage was disturbing. Clinging to the sides of the chimney with his hands and feet spread out to brace against each side he spoke again and I listened keenly. "The grate above you will push upward on one side while the other is hinged. Meet it with your hands." He jumped as soon as he said this and I managed to raise my hands and shove at the grate as we passed through and out of the chimney. I whimpered in pain when the metal impacted my hands. Shooting blinding pain through my hands and straining my wrists with it's weight in addition to the sheer force the man used. I was immediately grateful for not having to hit the metal with my head. Still sat atop the man; almost confirmed werewolf's shoulders, I was sure the sight would have been quite funny. If only I could have appreciated how we probably looked atop the chimney for a moment. Dropped to my feet when the man squatted he ordered me to hop on his back and hold on. I slung my arms over his shoulders and locked my wrists against each other as best I could since my hands were too painful to move. The next moment we were three house roofs away bounding from each one to the next. _Oh my god._ My eyes scrunched shut I held on tighter with each leap. His arms around my legs gave no indication of letting go, so I opened my eyes and began paying attention to the surroundings. I was curious to know where we were and there might be something iconic around to give me a hint even if I couldn't find a road sign. Each bound was graceful despite all the power and none of the roofs suffered damage. It was beautiful really. Despite being caught up in god knows what now, I felt the most free I had in days. I didn't care if it was just due to the momentary feeling as though we were flying with each leap. All I knew was that I was away from Klaus and wasn't yet to die and that it was a beautiful day. Not to mention that in the hands of others Klaus may never become the ultimate monster he so wished to be.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAP 34:

It wasn't until I saw the blur of a person down below on the road that I began to reconsider my compliance with the werewolf who was piggy-backing me. Though if I didn't do as directed by the werewolf he was strong enough to make me in any case. Despite the possibility that the speeding run of the person below could pertain to another werewolf, Klaus was all my brain would identify the blur as. I gripped tighter as my ride changed direction and covered even more distance on the next leap. Confirming the dread low in my stomach was warranted. A moment after he landed we were slammed forward onto the roof. Agony tore through my knees as they met with the tiled roof, breaking the solid clay material. I didn't even want to consider what the damage to my knees were. By the numbingly intense stinging of the joints, at the bare minimum my skin had split open. But that didn't account for the loss of feeling from the throbbing ache centred at the back of my knees. Down. There was nothing minute about this injury. My forearms and hands suffered the same fate as they were crushed beneath all three bodies into the roof. Howling when additional pain spread throughout my rib cage as I was sandwiched between two supernatural bodies. I knew the impact had taken it's toll on my ribs again. _This time feels worse. _I didn't want to move. Essentially paralysed with pain. I was grateful for being winded because I knew breathing was going to hurt. My whimper morphed into a low groan in response to being roughly rolled off my _almost,_ possible rescuer. I waited frantically for my lungs to work out how to fill again while my vision clouded with tears. By the time I began agonisingly inhaling shallow breaths, the two men which _did_ include Klaus were going at it in any way they could.

The werewolf put up a good fight but he was no match for Klaus. Soon he began defending instead of attacking. Trying to maintain a safe distance from Klaus and taking cheap shots. Their quarrel became far less spectacular and by the look of the werewolf he was merely delaying the inevitable. Covered in blood and bruises, his left eye swollen and bottom lip split he was wheezing a little. How I could discern the sound as coming from him I had no idea. It could easily have been one in my own range of distress signals. I was able to breathe but each breath one I took had to navigate the heavy moisture in my lungs. I'd suspected the moment my rib cage exploded in pain that this time I might more than simply broken or cracked ribs. By now I could safely assume I had blood in my lungs from a puncture. It cruelly reminded me of Elijah and I sobbed with exhaustion of this whole situation. Selfishly I wished he was here, right in this moment. He probably wouldn't or couldn't have been able to prevent my abuse. But I'd like to think just seeing him right now would be a huge help. _When had I become so pathetic? Needing someone and confusing my feelings for them as something physically effective. None of that thinking would help me now. It has to stop! The _completely abstract notion just made me want to curl up and die, or at least let a hole form beneath me and swallow me whole. _I should be so lucky. _Loathing how my thoughts of Elijah still made me resentful of relying on someone so much, especially when it made me feel so alone without them I closed my eyes. Intent on commencing another wallowing session like the other day. It wasn't right for my emotions to make me feel so ashamed when it seemed completely normal for most of the world's population. Suddenly I was unexpectedly included in the conflict as pain arced through me, white hot and blinding when someone pushed at my body. I'd been shifted in the direction the roof's decline towards the ground and my pain stretched on as I rolled toward the guttering. Not enough time had passed for the vampire blood in my body to heal me yet so I couldn't bring myself to stop rolling and left the roof with a whimpered sob.

Time exaggerated herself during my free fall. Eyes closed I bravely waited for the impact and relaxed. If I stiffened at all, it would hurt. If I was tense when I landed it would also hurt. I was already hurt enough, though the ground when I met it thought differently. My right shoulder met the bricked surface, that extended two metres from the back of the house; first. My coinciding hip was next to smack against the paved area, followed by my head. Though I'd craned my neck to the side in hopes of preventing myself from landing head first, it still took a strong whack from the brick and my vision blurred again. This time, the result of my brain rattling against my skull from the impact. Whimpering, I directed my concentration toward working out how to inhale humanely. _As if breathing in this condition could be done without pain._ Being starved of oxygen whether by hands around my throat, pain, or damage to my body's breathing apparatus seemed to occur far too often. Such an everyday occurrence shouldn't need to be performed with as much difficulty as I'd had to on a regular basis. I waited. Not for anything or anyone in particular. Merely whatever would rid my vulnerable human body of the pain it currently suffered. It wasn't long before Klaus came to my aid. If that's what torturing me some more before helping me was. Without a word he rolled me onto my back, to which I emitted a strangled cry. Gasping and grunting in pain, while suffocating more as the fluid in my lungs shifted.

"Shh. You're quite badly injured Elena. Just let me help you." He spoke in a soothing yet analytic tone as he pressed and prodded around my rib cage resulting in a gurgling rising up my windpipe. The wet sound forewarned of the slick smothering liquid, that seemed to seal my windpipe having risen and I couldn't breath. My eyes bulged and I convulsed slightly dosing myself with more pain. "Easy." He soothed before evenly pressing down on my chest with a hand on each side of my rib cage. The liquid rose up and my body's response was to cough it up. It shouldn't be there, not in my windpipe, not in my lungs. I managed to cough beneath the pressure Klaus applied and when I did he shoved down even more with his hands and I tasted blood in my mouth and coughed again. A sickening chesty cough that dulled to a gurgle as blood flowed from my mouth, running out of the corners of my mouth and down my cheeks to tickle my ears. Klaus removed his hands from my chest and I inhaled a deep but rattly breath while cringing from the pain it caused. As I exhaled Klaus stuck fingers beneath perhaps the most offending ribs and pulled up towards the sky. A silent cry left me before I broke out coughing and felt the ribs he'd _adjusted_ secure themselves. One of Klaus' hands moved beneath my back and he sat me up. Screaming as pain ran from my hip to my shoulder, my tears fell at an increased rate. Half propped against Klaus my scream lessened to a wail before settling into a low howl as he felt around the back of my rib cage and up to my shoulder blades. "Ah. A little more tricky than a dislocation this time." He said before moving to settle behind me, his legs running along the outsides of my own.

"Please. D-don't." I managed to croak, barely above a whisper. "Blood." I knew I needed more blood in me to heal. He should just be feeding me his. A moment later he had pulled me back against his chest by my shoulders so they were rolled back as far as they could go. That took my consciousness to it's limits.

I wasn't out of it for long. Klaus was still behind me when my eyes opened and I took in the sight of my knees groggily. They were an absolute mess. Despite the minimal flesh that covered the front of the joints I'd sure bled a lot.

"Here you are sweetheart." Klaus breathed at my right ear. My attention shifted and I was aware of the tang of his blood wafting into my nostrils. His forearm approached me adorned with a bleeding wound so I extended my neck forward eagerly. Latching on I suckled the wound. The flow was measly no matter how hard I sucked so I bit repeatedly. Almost as if greedily gnashing my teeth against his flesh. When I bit and pulled back from the wound like some savage beast tearing meat from my kill I was sure I looked monstrous. In fact I must have because Klaus was chuckling and whenever I amused him it was never good. But it had the desired effect so I began gorging myself on his blood. Closing my eyes I sighed contently as warmth rushed through my body. Coating my pain with a tingling sensation that didn't remove it, but made it more bearable. My knees were the most sensitive, feeling as if they were almost vibrating. Opening my eyes slowly in assessment I looked at them. Noticing now rather than when I'd last seen them, that there was bone showing it couldn't even be likened to what a kneecap should look like. I continued looking my left one over casually while maintaining my true focus on drinking. The bone moved and appeared to knit itself back together. It was amazing. Beautiful even, though decidedly sickening. My jaw slackened over Klaus' arm and my eyes lost focus as my stomach lurched at what I was seeing. It seemed my consciousness had taken quite a hit from today's events and while I had rather a strong stomach, right now it was out of action.

When I came round I was back in the van lying on the floor where Klaus had first raped me.

"About time love. We're only nearly home. My patience is limited on occasion." Klaus spoke in an annoyed tone. Opening my eyes more from their just waking slivers I saw him sat next to me. His legs extended in front of him across the floor while his back leant against the back of the van. Without a word to him I began shifting to roll onto my side away from him, ignoring the responses forming in my mind from his arrogance. Poor Klaus. I'd inconvenienced him by losing consciousness. While the difficulty of keeping quiet niggled at me. I knew by how Klaus was acting that something had upset him. Grimly, I thought it was probably me. I groaned at how stiff I found my body as I managed to lie on my side. But it really wasn't anything to complain about compared to the intense ache in both my knees and shoulder. "Now, now. Don't be rude. At least look at me when I speak to you." He rolled me back toward him and onto my other side causing me to grit my teeth together grimaced and grit my teeth together. Resulting in my head resting in his lap. Intending to adjust it's placement, Klaus placed a hand below my exposed ear on my neck to still me. "Did I instruct you to move excessively?"

"No. You also didn't tell me I was going to be abused during your little visit either." Came my responding grumble. Suddenly my head was shifted slightly and there was pressure at each of my temples. Within seconds it throbbed to a piercing headache that increased in intensity with each following pulse. My hands went up to my head to find Klaus' on each side of my head pressing his fingers against the sides of my skull. As I tried to pry his hands from my head the rest of my body curled up towards my chest.

"Aaargh! Stop it!" I cried. He did and the tension in my body receded while my head gradually eased from the precipice of pain it had climbed to. I lay there panting, my head having been replaced on Klaus' lap and one of his hands now gently stroking the side of my neck.

"You wouldn't have been so involved in the resulting scuffle if you hadn't gone with that werewolf." He seethed and I felt his fingers tense mid stroke before he must have become aware of it and relaxed his caressing hand again.

"I didn't _go_ with that werewolf. Unless you're blind, you'd have noticed I was dragged from the room." I spat half-heartedly to which Klaus growled, his caress becoming less gentle again. I flew my hands up to cover my temples assuming he was about to repeat his previous attack. Apparently I amused him because he chuckled softly before speaking again. But his chuckle didn't take any of the anger from the way he continued to speak to me.

"So I'm to believe that you were strapped on against your will to him when you were making an escape over roofs?" Like I'm_ going to justify your angered sarcasm with a response. _When I didn't answer he put his hand around my upper arm and closed it painfully.

"Oww!" I complained. "Stop hurting me!"

"Then cut your attitude!" He roared and I cowered in my current position while his hand relented squeezing. "We're having a conversation. Therefore you answer me when required and you do so civilly." I tried to sit up and move away from him but Klaus took hold of my hair and yanked. Snapping my head back at an uncomfortable angle so that I tearily looked up into his eyes darkened with anger. He was frightening me more than usual.

"Answer me. Were you forced onto the back of the werewolf?"

"In a way, I-." He cut me off.

"The answer will be a yes or no Elena."

"No." I resigned after taking a deep breath. "But-." I began. Attempting to explain myself. Perhaps if I told him exactly what was going through my mind at the time it might settle his mood.

"But?" He drawled dangerously, as if daring me to continue. Lest it result in something I'd regret.

"But-you-know-he-would-have-forced-me-to-go-with-him-anyway." I rushed, tentatively pausing before diving in again. "I was just trying not to get myself injured or killed. I nearly had a stake driven into me! For some reason he stopped at the last moment when he realised I wasn't _Katerina_," I gathered confidence the more he allowed me to talk."Whoever that is! I went with him because I had no other option you idiot!" _Okay, my confidence may have tipped the scales too far then._ Swallowing hard his cold eyes bored into mine. I had to assume he was processing my words but I couldn't tell whether any good would come of it or not. To escape him I closed my eyes but opened them again almost immediately when something traced along my lower lip. It was one of his fingers.

"Look at me." He requested softly while his finger remained on my lip, prodding and stroking leisurely. Slowly raising my gaze to meet his I waited and watched him cautiously. "I do not appreciate your brashness. See to it that you do not continue to displease me." That was as far as his soft toned voice stretched for he picked up his aggression again. "As for you not having a choice. Perhaps there is some truth to that. However, not _once_ did you even attempt to fight him off. Yet it seems second nature to you any other time. Especially concerning me. You say you didn't know whether you would be harmed by your snatcher. Yet you _easily_ went with him."

"_Huh. Jealous are we?" _I thought in my head while glaring at him.

"_I'm glad you find punishment so appealing that you willingly sign yourself up for it." _

"_My mind is uncharted territory. I'll think what I like!" _

"_Do you take pleasure from my wrath Elena? Because that's the only conclusion I can come to regarding your ignorance."_ He responded within my mind before switching back to using his voice. "Fore-mostly. I am not pleased with you because you did not continue the portrayal of loyalty to me by leaving with the werewolf. Additionally, leaving with him means that I now have due cause to end the existence of one of your remaining familiars. Unless you've forgotten about your consequences?" He paused and smirked at my parted lips and horrified expression. I hadn't forgotten, but I'd had so much to focus on. Not to mention things had moved soo quickly with the werewolves. I was just trying to take advantage of any opportunity that might have arisen by being taken by the werewolf Klaus had no doubt killed on that roof. "I _was_ hoping that you wouldn't harm our relationship by forcing me to act in a way which will cause you to view me with even more disdain. I had actually hoped that we could grow close in a shorter time than I'd initially anticipated. We have been working well together Elena. But I will _not_ tolerate your ignorance for much longer. It renders you unsafe in volatile situations like today. I cannot have you harmed." His voice became soft again and he paused long enough that I ventured to say something.

"But. This was my _first day_. I tried my best. I did. _Please_ leave my family out of this. I didn't even know we were amongst werewolves until he referred to himself as being a _mutt_. I wasn't aware of the danger, though I was worried by it's possibility. I only did it for self preservation." I placed a hand on his chest and moved it over his torso in large circles slowly, as I shifted a little closer to him. Opening my mouth further, I dipped my head to enclose Klaus' finger within it and started suckling while working the digit with my tongue. His hold on my hair loosened and grimacing I moved with some difficulty until I had straddled his hips and pulled my mouth off his finger. "I didn't think. I didn't know. I know so little Klaus. Please. Leave my family out of this. Educate me instead, so I know what I should be doing in _every_ situation. I'll be good." I finished with a sexy smirk. _This had better work._

Trying to appeal to him by showing that I hadn't performed completely unacceptably, I lowered my chest against his own and nipped at the right side of his neck with my lips and teeth. Smiling cheekily when he sighed. The bastard shifted and flipped us over so I was pinned beneath him, gasping in pain as he snarled down at me.

"If you think distracting me is going to get you out of being punished then you're wasting your time. While I'm a man who takes liberties in your delectable womanly body and mind I have a goal to reach, and if you should get in the way of that goal. What you've already endured will be _nothing_ in comparison to what will await you."

"I'll do better!" I sobbed over and over again like some mantra as my cries became softer and softer. Minutes passed as he looked down at me just watching. He still looked so angry. Finally he brought his hand came up to smooth some of my hair against my head.

"I know you will my pet." He spoke consolingly as the van came to a halt. "Now, I know you're in pain. But I need you to walk in the same way you did when we left. I then want you in our room. You need rest, I'll have some food brought to you shortly. Pull yourself together." Resolving myself to perform again I looked at him imploringly. Deciding I would gain his approval. For such a thing meant the safety of my family. I needed to make him feel there was no need to hurt them. Even if he was just threatening me with the prospect of what he could do. I would never know when he might be bluffing.

"Of course Klaus." I agreed devotedly. _"Anything you ask." _I finished in my head to which he chuckled and murmured _anything._

Doing as he requested. I mentally gathered myself while he helped me stand. My outfit was practically ruined. Not that I was personally affronted by it's state. I had so much blood on me and there was more skin showing from the tears in the sheer fabric. My coat appeared to be long gone, but at the moment my lack of coverage wasn't what my mind prioritised me to worry about. Nevertheless I held my head high and stepped out of the van confident and sexy. Shifting my hips from side to side as Klaus directed me back inside. It was difficult. The stiffness in my body reducing the fluidity of my movement. But I managed. Inside, Sarah stood in the door frame between the kitchen and the main room.

"How was Phillip?" She asked smirking as she looked me up and down.

"He wasn't quite himself." Klaus replied stiffly. "Haven't you got something better to do? Like bedding anything that moves?" He shot at her.

"Ooh. Someone's upset with how their outing went." She teased then laughed loudly.

"Must you impose _uninvited_ and with no _authority, _on my business?" Klaus said coldly.

"Not when your business obviously isn't running as smoothly as it should be. A girl's gotta entertain herself some how." She paused before continuing. "Why's your bitch covered in so much of her own blood?" Klaus removed his hand from my back and blurred to stand before Sarah.

"Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you by removing your jaw and placing it where you'll never find it." He seethed at her. "You may refer to her as Elena, or doppleganger. There's no excess in names for you to call her, that you haven't claimed for yourself"

"Leaving me my tongue just in case you need it again hmm?" She ignored his insult as if he hadn't said it. I watched as she trailed her hand up over her abdomen and the swell of her right breast while her eyes glued to Klaus. "Your meeting didn't go well did it? Bet _she_ ruined it." Sarah gestured toward me, where I'd stopped near the entrance to the closest hallway. Her hand falling from her body to hang by her side.

"_Elena_ was just fine. Fantastic even. She put on _quite_ the show." He drawled proudly.

"_Liar. You said I wasn't good enough. Why not give her the satisfaction of knowing I wasn't up to standard?" _I thought.

"_I never said you weren't good enough. Just that certain behaviours will not be tolerated and have consequences." _Swallowing hard I was reminded by an entity outside my mind that he hadn't relented on his threatening of Jenna or Jeremy as of yet. If it was even possible for me to convince him otherwise.

"_What? What was going on in the van? Make up your damn mind. Because you seemed real upset with me just minutes ago and now you've changed your tune."_

"_What can I say? I was hurt that you went so easily with Phillip. And when I'm hurt I get angry. I want, your loyalty Elena."_ He thought back at me with such carelessness it nearly knocked me flying. He seemed so intensely wronged by my behaviour just minutes ago. Now he was shrugging it off? I supposed he'd found someone else to fix his anger on now. God he was confusing! He turned his head to look at me, then back to Sarah. Before continuing on aloud with pride, his correspondence with Sarah. "As if I would expect anything else."

"Whatever." Said Sarah disinterested before moving back into the kitchen. Klaus looked to me again and gestured for me to run along so I did.

Stopping at the bathroom on the way, I assessed myself in the mirror. I had a massive bruise that crept down from my hair line at the top right of my face, far enough that I had a black eye. There was blood smeared nearly all over my face, with darker blood again up near the bruising. Another bruise extend over the top of my right shoulder and turning, I saw that around my shoulder blade was extremely dark with congealed blood beneath my skin. More dried blood marked where I'd bled. My reflection jogged my memory. _Katerina. _Elijah had told me of a doppleganger who'd been on the run since being turned. If the werewolves today assumed I was she, then Katerina must be the other doppleganger. How I hadn't even thought about that at the time was ridiculous. Not totally unexpected under the circumstances. But, stupid really because it was so obvious. Selfishly the thought of her taking my place and solving all our problems crossed my mind. She'd been alive for a good while, perhaps she'd seen enough of the world by now. Jenna and Jer would be fine Elijah and I could just continue from where we left off. The werewolves had thought initially that I'd been magicked to seem human, perhaps Jonas could do the same to fool Klaus. _No. That's a pathetic happily ever after scenario. Who am I to coax another, vampire or not into taking my place? Just so I can be happy. I need to stop my feelings for Elijah clouding my conscience. You wouldn't act, but just having these thoughts doesn't help you in any way. _Fooling Klaus wouldn't be possible in any case, I was sure. And if he used _Katerina _to unbind him. He would know when it didn't work that it hadn't been me.

We'd run full circle. Seeing enough of my damage I went to the toilet where setting about relieving my bladder, I was forced to see the deeply coloured bruising and visible puffiness of the joints. _Oh my god. I'm a wreck. _Finishing I washed my hands then my face before heading to Klaus' room. I hoped he wouldn't mind that I'd not gone straight there. I'd needed the loo after all and while he hadn't said that I could wash yet, I'd only done my face. Just to feel that little bit fresher. He hadn't returned himself when I entered so I found a robe and draped it over the spot on the lounge I intended to sit upon and got comfortable. I didn't know if I was permitted to change yet. If I was, there didn't seem any point unless I was going to be able to bathe. Closing my eyes while I waited I was nearly dozing off when Klaus entered the room. The door opened fully and smacked against the wall with a loud bang and I jumped. A quick assessment of him revealed his tense jaw and his flared nostrils as he appeared to take a deep calming breath. Exhaling loudly he looked to me as he put the tray he held on the bed.

"There's a sandwich and some biscuits here for your lunch and a glass of juice. We're out of coffee." He said inhospitably and with some irritation in his voice while he moved over to his liquor. As he poured himself a glass of scotch I tentatively cleared my throat. I thought I may as well be up front with him if he didn't approve of my pit-stop on the way here. It would at least make him feel powerful and that I was at his beck and call like he wanted me to be.

"Klaus?" I began. Remaining seated on the lounge. "I hope it's okay. I stopped off in the bathroom on the way here. I needed the loo and before I left I washed my face. I know you didn't say I could do so. But I figured it wouldn't be a problem. If it is, please let me know so I know not to do it again." When I'd finished my softly spoken confession I lowered my face slightly to look at the floor as if to show submissiveness.

"Look at me." I raised my eyes to meet his. He'd turned from his store of alcohol to face me and only then did I get the chance to see how bloodied and ripped his clothes were. Judging by how much damage his clothes had, today must have been much worse than when he'd last come home with blood on him. _Home? I suppose. _Perhaps today's confrontation hadn't even been expected. Perhaps the whole thing had gotten out of control. Even by Klaus' standards. He held my gaze for a few long moments as if deciding whether I was telling the truth. Maybe he thought that my openness to him was covering up what I might have done in addition to stopping at the bathroom. "That's fine." He said finally before downing the remaining half of the contents in his glass before turning back and refilling it.

I sat on the bed while I ate my sandwich with the robe beneath me. Klaus stretched out on the lounge and openly watched me. His upper body raised by the arm at the end of the lounge at the corner of the room. He didn't even have to appear like he was doing anything. In return I watched out of the corner of my eye as the level of liquid in his glass decreased at a fast rate, even for the sips he took. Though his eyes were on me he seemed deep in thought from the concentration etched on his face. He kept flexing his left hand into a fist which I took as a tell. He was still quite angry. Though I now wondered if he was angry in general rather than at me. Because he'd also been terse with Sarah. When I'd polished off one of the biscuits and it was obvious to Klaus that I was finished he instructed me to put the small plate of the remaining three over with his alcohol. Once I'd relocated the plate to snack on later I turned to Klaus and stood awkwardly shifting my feet.

"Can I change, or bathe now?" His eyes swept up to my face after lingering on the rest of my body. I forced myself not to roll my eyes or appear disgusted in any way.

"Soon." He spoke simply. "Tell me what happened today." He suddenly demanded.

"Could you be more specific?" I asked to which his eyes darkened.

"When you were grabbed by the _real_ Phillip and dragged into the other room." _The real Phillip. _Remembering how Klaus had told Sarah that _Phillip wasn't quite himself._ I realised that perhaps for protection or to catch Klaus off guard, the werewolf who's lap I'd sat on was also performing as I'd had to.

"You mean-." I began quizzically, but Klaus cut me off.

"We're not having a discussion yet. You are telling me your account of what happened." He growled. Swallowing hard I did as instructed. Reiterating what had happened. "So there was no sudden departure from the room onto the roof? As if transported, for example?" Klaus asked suddenly once I'd told of being pushed into the bottom of the fireplace.

"No."

"So you went up the chimney?"

"Yes. If you hadn't stopped me, I would have said-." Flickering before me his sudden proximity was enough to silence me.

"Yes or no was all I needed to hear in this instance." Came his dangerous murmur. He then turned back towards the lounge. _Well perhaps you could have told me that before you went into interrogation mode, arse hole. _Spinning back towards me he backhanded me across my left cheek with enough force that I went flying. Thankfully propelled into the wall a little way along from all the glass containing his liquor.

"I'll let you know when you can elaborate from simple answers Elena."

"I didn't say anything more! _Out loud._" I justified softly with my left hand over my sunken in cheek bone, tears pricking my eyes surprisingly more in frustration than pain. Within moments the bone repaired and I wiped away my tears. Hitting me had been totally uncalled for.

"So how did you get onto the roof from the chimney?" Sniffing I sat myself up and leaned back against the wall.

"I was sat on his shoulders and he sort of jumped twice and we were on the roof." I explained, my voice hollow.

"That was a modern house, if a tacky one. It would have had a grate up the channel of the chimney. If you went up first you would have hit it. Was it already open to allow access?"

"No. He warned me to push at it on his second jump so that my head didn't hit it. So that's what I did."

"You assisted your abductor in yet _another _way?"

"No, I-" He was suddenly towering over me. Resulting in me sinking as close to the floor as I could. "Yes! Yes I did." I blurted my correction.

"Hmm." He considered aloud. "Good girl." One of his hands came towards my head and I cowered even more, covering as much of my face with my own.

"_Please don't hit me." _I thought in a whisper, despite it being inside my head. Fingers touched my hair and I sensed Klaus squatting down as he stroked my head and hair softly. Each time his hand disconnected I thought it was going to return with force. I didn't know what it was about being struck across my face but I was terrified it was going to happen again. I'd been hurt before. Quite badly today, obviously. Yet it wasn't until Klaus had gone for my face that a sense of paranoia set in regarding more abuse. All I could think of was the visual aspect of the attack. Though I hadn't really seen it coming. I should have, and approaching things always seemed to instil excess reaction.

"_There's no sense in anticipating something you won't see coming sweetheart." _He thought in an almost tender response to my plea. Regardless of whether there was some truth to his comment I couldn't relax as he continued to stroke my head while he mused aloud.

"There was supposed to be another resolution to today's attempt to take you. Either, they were unprepared because they believed you to be Katerina and weren't taking a bar of my supposed possession of you. Or someone else was meant to remove you once you were isolated. Wether by magic, or other. In any other case the grate would have been open in preparation." He stood and moved to place his glass next to my plate of remaining biscuits. "You can clean yourself up whenever. I'm going to be otherwise engaged for some time, so I'm sorry I can't join you." I looked up in distaste to catch his smirk before he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. _Guess he's still mad then. _It seemed that I should take note of when Klaus makes lots of noise. His aggression seemed to have it's tells alright.


	35. Chapter 35

**Warning:** This chapter contains rape.

CHAP 35:

Despite wanting to go see Jonas. Even more so, wanting to see Klaus and discuss any phone calls he was planning on making to Mystic Falls. I took heed of my drooping eyelids in my clean and relaxed state and wandered back to our room. There was no other option for me at the moment anyway. I had been dismissed of his company. Some house-keeping had occurred while we'd been out. I'd noticed the tidy up our room had received while I'd waited for Klaus, and two robes had been replaced in the bathroom. Some laundering must have been done as well but not yet to completion it seemed. I couldn't find any clothes anywhere. Not even where Klaus got his clothes from. There wasn't a thing. Only the robe I'd worn back from the bathroom and the one on the end of the bed remained. I could try and find Klaus and let him know my dilemma, or any of the others really. Even if they leant me something to wear, it would be _something. _Sarah might be the only one not willing to help me out. And I could only assume that Greta would have no problem if I borrowed some of her clothes. Sitting on my side of the bed where I'd turned the covers down, I smoothed a couple of wrinkles out of the bottom sheet with my right hand. Enjoying the feel of the clean crisp sheets I so wanted to dive into and sleep. It wasn't like falling asleep within my robe was going to be a problem. I'd been accepting of that possibility last night. Looking at my predicament realistically I would only be borrowing clothes, no underwear. Which really wasn't any different to wearing the robe. Justified, I stood up to turn off the light in the room before getting into bed beneath the dimmed lighting.

Waking with a start to a loud bang and similarly violent noises that followed. I sat up straight in bed to see Klaus lifting the lounge from the floor as though it weighed nothing before he threw it down to a loud cracking noise. He began pacing back and forth before it had even hit the floor. It seemed like I'd hardly gone back to sleep since popping out to see Jonas and have Greta do her magic pregnancy test on me for the day. I'd tried and failed to convey some light-heartedness with the father-daughter magic duo. Trying to humorously comment on how I'd actually reported to their room as had been requested of me, instead of the sporadic testing that had been done of late. My disturbed slumber mixed with my admittedly bad mood just resulted in Jonas looking at me sadly. I got the sense he was looking but trying to appear as though he wasn't cataloguing my bruises. Resenting everything I'd left. Now, waking up in the same state of mind, I really didn't need to be annoyed by Klaus just yet. But that was more a preference than a desire. My fear had returned. I would take being annoyed over being hit again.

Wide-eyed I watched him in the near darkness and assumed it was almost night. I couldn't help it. Wether knowledge being power and in this case knowing what was going on would lessen my fear, whether I actually cared, or was simply curious, I interrupted him.

"Klaus? I began softly. "Is everything-. Are you okay?" _Why do you care?_ A loud exaggerated sigh came from him and he managed to stay in one spot for a few moments.

"Fine. Just fine." He moved to pour himself a drink.

"Fine wouldn't be how I'd describe you right now," I said timidly. "In fact, it wouldn't be how I'd describe you since our outing this morning." I took a punt and mentioned the debacle along with talking, perhaps in excess of what he would allow. But I wasn't being interrogated now as far as I knew. So maybe things would be back to normal. With bated breath I waited for any undesirable response from him. Drawing the covers up in front of my torso as I sat watching him down the contents of the glass and set it down, I continued to wait. "Have you-? I mean-." He turned to face me and the worry etched on my face must have told him what I was trying to ask.

"Have I carried out the consequences of your actions today?" Sinking a little below the covers I held before me as though they were a shield I nodded. Wanting to know, but at the same time unsure of whether that was true. "I haven't." I stopped breathing for a few long moments.

"Will you?"

"I haven't yet decided."_What did that mean? Was there much to consider? _"If I can help it I don't act irreparably when angered." I nodded again. Maybe once he considered everything when his mind calmed there would be no need to kill anyone.

"Which you still are."

"I still am." Klaus agreed and stepped towards me. Wether it was his intention to be menacing in his approach or not, I wasn't sure. But he was and I shifted across the bed a little away from him. "But I think. You can help me ease some of the tension my mood procures."

"Me?" I enquired, clueless. That is, until I took notice of how he was looking at me. "You're not suggesting we-. I'm still recovering," I pointed out quickly. He'd told me to rest up after all. There was still a great amount of stiffness and bruising in my body.

"Are you denying me?" He snarled angrily. Klaus had the bed covers flicked away and my back pinned to the bed in an instant. The mattress beneath us bouncing. Turning my head to the side and shutting my eyes I shook. Terrified he was going to hit me again. His lips found my neck and sucked hard, before travelling down until his mouth met with my collar bone. "Didn't think so." Came his guttural murmur as I whimpered when one of his hands found my left breast and squeezed much to firmly. "Mmm." This is a nice surprise.

"There weren't any clothes." I mumbled simply. Resisting but not struggling as he parted the robe completely and pushed my legs apart to lie on top of me. "Can't you wait till I've healed? Please?" Without supporting himself at all he shifted this way and that, squishing me as he took off his shirt and undid his pants. "Please Klaus. Please." I implored raising my hands to palm the sides of his face. "Not right now." Freeing himself before aligning with my completely unprepared entrance he roughly pushing himself inside until his length was half submerged within me. "No! Don't." I choked out. My hands slipping to his upper arms and squeezing as I tensed in response. Despite the small miracle of his minimal amount of restraint, I moaned in pain through the splitting sensation.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you have any say in _anything_ Elena. I'm very near to deciding to do nothing affecting your family in reward for your role this morning in general. Your shortcomings aside. You won't want to jeopardise my kindness, now." I looked up at him open mouthed for a moment before flinging my arms around his neck and pulling myself up against him. Hugging him tightly my head against the left of his I whispered _thank you_ over and over again. "If you don't _mind_." He spoke lowly.

"Oh." I began, sounding a little embarrassed as I eased back against the mattress. Lifting my thighs up around his hips to wrap my legs around him. "There." I said smiling sexily. _May as well make the effort._

"No." He growled and pushed my legs down. "We are _not_ sharing something. I am going to fuck you Elena, in any way I like and I can guarantee you're not going to like it. Nor be a willing participant before I'm even _halfway_ through with you." His eyes darkened and veins appeared around them. Working himself in more and more I watched him warily, frustration more evident on his face than his pleasure. I didn't understand. I'd been good, obliging even. It was what he wanted.

"But-." Klaus withdrew a little way before slamming back into me. Crying out I arced off the bed. Nearly shooting myself out from beneath him in response to the tearing within me. "Stop! Stop." I begged and pleaded. Groaning when Klaus began continuing his forceful thrusts which became more and more erratic. My cries alternated with screams according to how fierce Klaus' invasions were. As time ticked on my voice became hoarse and my whole lower abdomen ached. It felt like my inner female anatomy was a blackboard, which Klaus was running his finger nails down in agonising tremors. Panting through the torture I screwed up my face when he bit into me multiple times. Tears fell freely until they all but dried up and finally, finally Klaus stilled within me. Coating my insides with his seed as he grunted and moaned in completion. Baring his teeth in a fierce dog-like manner before collapsing down on me and kissing me where my carotid artery went up beneath my jaw. _Finally._

After a few minutes he withdrew himself. To which I gasped and moaned as I rolled away from him once he was clear of my body. Slowly curling up in a ball I concentrated on breathing. God I hurt. I flinched when Klaus suddenly put his hand on the raised side of my waist, before shuffling further away from him.

"I'm surprised you can move love. Such a tough cookie. Yet soft in _all_ the right places." Came his cocky drawl from behind me while his hand roamed my waist. _Monster._ I don't know what possessed me, but I slowly moved closer to the edge. Pausing to breathe I closed my eyes before tipping sideways off the bed and landing on the hard floor. It did nothing to make my body feel any better. But the extra distance it provided from Klaus was absolutely worth it. "I love it when you act on desperation." He stated as I miserably balled myself again. Holding my stomach for comfort. "I'll give you five minutes and then you'll need to be back in this bed. I'm not finished with you yet."

It was a couple of hours later when Klaus was finally content. I only wished I had the strength to move away from him. As if in response to that desire Klaus turned on his side to face me and manoeuvred me to oppose him before draping his leg over me possessively. His arm wound around my waist and upwards so that his hand stopped between my shoulder blades before he pulled me against his chest. Resulting in my face nestling against his collar bone as his jaw encapsulated the top of my head. Forcing me to inhale his heady male scent and taste the salty sweat of his body when I licked my dry lips. Stroking the skin on my back Klaus cooed and soothed me with adoring words complimenting how beautiful I was, how sexy, good and desirable. How he'd spend every moment with me when time permitted it. Murmurs of how deliciously I opposed him gave way to silence once his breathing had evened out. Having no choice but to lie as I was with _him _I tried to relax. There was no telling how long he was going to keep me close.

Time passed and I remained in Klaus' embrace. He seemed quite happy to lie this way for ever. A while after his hand finished stroking my back I tested some movement. With gritted teeth I slowly wriggled myself back from Klaus' chest to make a gap of a about ten centre-metres. Straightening my body I raised my head sideways off the bed and backwards, bringing our faces level when I rested mine on the pillow for what was meant to be just a moment, while I removed his arm from me. But his face stopped me. Eyes closed, face peaceful, he looked almost angelic. It was such a contrast to how evil he could be, like a short time earlier. Everything about him seemed calm and warm. He seemed personable, just by being in his current state. Awed I watched, searched and pondered, getting caught up in how his uncontrolled features belied how he lived his life. Anyone seeing him right now wouldn't believe how cruel a smirk his face could form. How fierce it could appear. Right now he was so human, beautiful. His eyes opened and moisture I thought I'd purged from my body, squeezed a tear from my eye closest the bed. Caught up in Klaus gaze I was none the wiser as it fell down to meet the pillow. There was no violence in the blue orbs before me, just peaceful surveillance and lazy comfort. Our eyes remained connected for an age until I broke mine away by closing my eyes and dipping my head slightly towards my chest. A soft sensation brushed across my forehead then. Picking up hairs in the process, before directing them behind my exposed ear.

Klaus then shifted toward me so that the bridges of our noses met each others and I opened my eyes to find his again. I didn't understand. Simply couldn't. The lack of knowledge was thick and heavy. Dragging me down and swallowing me up. Had I done something terribly wrong that required the punishment I'd just endured? It was human nature to learn from one's mistakes. I'd certainly learned from the ones I'd made since coming into Klaus' possession. But I wasn't aware of what I'd done to deserve the reprimanding I'd received. Any other time he'd told me at some point. Not to mention I knew for certain that whatever I _may_ have done didn't measure up to the punishment given. His whole demeanour was split. He'd been so harsh and then nurturing. Becoming so affectionate like when we'd had sex in the bathroom the night before. Though more intensified, he'd acted the same way after he'd raped me in front of Elijah. _Don't you dare think about him._ At any point I acted as he wanted me to and situations became all too intimate between us, he treated me tenderly. I felt treasured. But why did it come at such a cost? If he could be this nice. This warm and sweet, why not just be this way all the time? Why did I have to earn the niceties? Especially when I'd been doing my best.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why did you have to do _that_? Treat me like you did. Haven't I been good enough? I try Klaus I do. I don't understand." I almost begged to be enlightened, my lips nearly brushing against his as I made myself stay exactly where he seemed to want me. Even as I tensed with fear when he put his arm over my waist again and sighed. He didn't avoid me with his eyes and they didn't lose any of their warmth.

"You didn't _do_ anything in particular my love." _My love? That's a change from the patronisingly simple love he usually used. My love, was different. _ _My love_ reminded me of Elijah and my heart twinged in his absence. _Stop that. _"This was about me. I needed something. Which you were the most appropriate to give. I'm not sorry and I feel better for it. Don't think so hard on this evening. It's as simple as you grounding me again. I wanted to ease my mood from today's, _events._." He kissed my lips softly with closed eyes before falling silent.

"But that was _cruel._"

"That's hardly surprising. For one such as myself, wouldn't you say?" My emotions were making my thought processes difficult as I tried grasping at the unjust way I'd been treated. But it wasn't so much the wrongness in what I'd had forced upon me that had me so conflicted. It was Klaus' extreme change in mood.

"Your particular tendencies for violence aside, I still don't understand. Any other time you want me to enjoy your _ministrations_, whether against my will or not." I nearly choked out as my throat tightened in my confusion and fatigue.

"Like I said. You weren't being punished just now. I needed a release of tension. Some people run. I decided to fuck." He explained simply. Like he'd given the same answer many times and knew it off-by-heart. Even his use of the word _fuck_ was off. Like he didn't want to associate what he'd just done with his sexual prowess. As if it hadn't taken any skill nor did he want to take any credit for it. Which seemed so unlike Klaus. He was arrogant and boastful ordinarily.

"That's not what I mean." Came my barely audible response following a few long seconds of only my own and Klaus' breathing. "You didn't want me to have sex with you like normal. But most of all you were so horrid and now you're all nice and sweet. Stop playing games with me!" I nearly cried before trying to wriggle from him without even deciding to.

"Elena." He whispered and opened his eyes. His soft, gentle _caring_ eyes. I flinched and stilled as he brought a hand up to stroke my face to which he sighed. "I wish I hadn't done that." He reflected on smacking me across the face. His tone actually inflected with remorse. As Klaus stroked my cheek I relented my cringing response to his movement. "Nothing is as beautiful as when you are bent to my will. _Nothing_. You're like an art-form. Moulded beneath my hands. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. But regardless I can't help but bask in how beautiful I find you right now." _What? _ He was playing me for a fool, surely.

"I said stop playing games!" I croaked out. He couldn't be sorry. This was Klaus. After all he'd just said he wasn't sorry for getting his release of tension from me, and now he'd said the opposite. Yet he seemed so genuine.

"I'm not playing games. I mean what I'm saying." Violently shaking my head I repeated "_no_" over and over again like a chant. "Elena. _Listen _to what I'm telling you. I _am_ sorry. I can be selfish and controlling. Sometimes it gets the better of me when my temper flares. That's _all_ this evening was."

"It's not _all_ this evening was. You _can't_ be sorry, or nice. It's fake and twisted. You're not capable of how you're acting now."

"But obviously I am. You're witnessing it." I frowned at him trying to process just a thread of understanding amongst all the confusion boiling within me. "I'm not a _complete_ monster Elena." He finished and gently held me against him.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAP 36:

The next morning I was gifted with a continually nice Klaus.

"Good morning sleepyhead." He murmured next to my upturned ear. Groaning in disagreement to being woken I turned my face into the pillow and grumbled incoherently. Making sure to draw the covers with me so he wouldn't see my naked body. Klaus laughed and turned me from the pillow as he leaned over the side of the bed above me. I cowered slightly when I saw his arm extending from my shoulder as I was rolled. "Sorry. I couldn't quite catch that." His eyes were warm and twinkling. I stared at him curiously for a moment. Trying to work out what his angle was today before regarding him with disinterest.

"Go away."

"No can do love." _At least that's consistent._

"Why? Do I have to go out with you and get taken again today?" Came my mumbled response.

"Not, exactly." I sighed. "But lets avoid upsetting you before brunch shall we? We can discuss today's outing in a little while.

"Brunch?"

"Yes. You've slept nearly half the day again."

"That tends to happen following abuse." I said bluntly. Something flickered across Klaus' face, but was gone before I could tell what.

"In any case. Would you like your breakfast-in-bed or outside? It's a beautiful day." Warily I watched the hand he extended towards my face to tuck some hair behind my ear. Considering my options I wondered what each would entail. Would breakfast-in-bed mean I wouldn't be allowed to dress first? And would choosing to eat outside mean I'd have to dress in something vulgar, or have to dress in front of Klaus? Were there even clothes available?

"I'm not _really_ that hungry actually." I lied, followed by my stomach growling. I cast my eyes down. _Traitor. _

"What's the _real_ problem?" He asked softly and sat on the side of the bed. Scowling at him I shifted away slightly. Making a conscious effort to keep my naked body covered. "Ah." He trailed off as if in understanding. Standing from the bed he produced some clothes from their previously non-existent stores and placed them on the end of the bed. "I'll give you some privacy to get dressed." Were his parting words before leaving the room. I could only stare after him open mouthed in shock. _Privacy? I get that?_

Turning the covers off me I quickly got dressed. Not bothering to check if there was some other garments I could have opted for, I practically jumped into the g-string and dressy shorts. Before wrangling my breasts and putting the blouse on. It unnerved me that the sheets appeared clean and that there was no blood on my thighs. There would have been, after Klaus. But there was nothing on me at all. Had I been bathed? And had the bed been re-made? If so, both possibilities would have occurred while I slept. And assuming Klaus didn't change bed-linen, someone else would have had to be in here. And if I'd been bathed had Klaus done so, or had someone else? I didn't know which was worse. A total stranger bathing me. Seeing me naked. Or Klaus. I was happy to see my bruising had disappeared, considering my knees were on display. But was still a little stiff in places. Knuckles rapped briskly on the door.

"Are you dressed?" It was Klaus. Making an effort to preserve some of my modesty it seemed.

"No." I called. Despite the fact I practically was. Aside from tying the waist strings of the blouse behind me.

"Liar." He said as he came in through the door.

"Hey! I said I wasn't dressed!"

"And yet you are."

"That's beside the point." I countered crossing my arms beneath my breasts.

"Is it?" He moved closer. Stopping right in front of me he looked me up and down. "You look beautiful." It was hardly an impossible result of the clothing. The shorts were a dark yet rich green. While the blouse was somewhere between a beige and rose colour. Both colours would effortlessly contrast to highlight my skin and dark hair.

"Thank you." I paused awkwardly. "For stepping out while I dressed." I acknowledged sheepishly. Klaus' hands found each side of my waist.

"May I?" He enquired and turned me on the spot so my back faced him. Taking the blouse ties in his hands he drew the cut of the blouse against my waist and tied a bow in the middle of my back. Arms still crossed I allowed him to do so. Almost like I was giving my _own_ reward for his _altered behaviour._ "Have you decided where you're eating?" Klaus inquired once done and turned me to face him once more. Clearing my throat I braced myself for his disapproval. Every moment he was good natured and _nice,_ surely brought him closer to returning to his usual self. He had to be working some angle this morning, but surely his patience would wear thin if I were to push it. Whatever he was currently doing would be cast aside and he'd accomplish it in another way.

"Outside?" I part questioned, part decided while uncrossing my arms so they fell to my sides.

"Good choice." He smiled at me.

"Why is it a good choice?" I asked timidly. "Was choosing where to eat some kind of twisted test I just passed?"

"It's just a good choice Elena. No test. I was hoping you would take advantage of the beautiful weather outside."

"If you say so." I replied dubiously.

I'd left the room on Klaus' arm after I'd put up with him running his fingers carefully through my hair to make it's length presentable. As we approached the table Elijah and I had sat at the other day I saw quite a display of food. There was also material draped over the top of the table and it all looked really nice.

"Well this set-up explains why my choice was a good one." I commented.

"If you'd decided to eat inside I would have been only too happy to relocate everything." I stopped in my tracks momentarily but Klaus kept walking and tugged me along gently.

"You would be only too happy? I don't believe you'd lift a finger if that was required. You don't even do your own house-keeping." I let my scepticism be known.

"You have that little faith in me?" Klaus asked. Sounding almost surprised. "I set this all up Elena. Granted, I didn't make the food. But I've organised the occasional picnic with great success in the past." He paused while sitting me down at the table and moved to oppose me. I felt spoilt for having been given some personal space. My perusal of the table was interrupted by Klaus' next words being spoken firmly but infinitely less severe than he could have. He seemed to be full of surprises this morning. Pity it just unnerved me to no end. "You're a little judgemental this morning sweetheart. Anything else you'd like to pass judgement on? Or can we enjoy a meal civilly?" Silence stretched between us and I slowly raised my face to see him staring intensely at me. He wanted an answer. Would my answer instigate an agreement? Would I have to keep my word? Perhaps if I agreed to be civil with him and wasn't, he would switch back to normal. Deciding preventative behaviour would be the best way to proceed I nodded my head. Klaus turned out to be quite hospitable as he dished out some scrambled eggs and bacon onto a plate and set it in front of me. Then setting about dishing food onto his own plate I watched his movements. His limbs working effortlessly as they performed mundane actions, as if they only harboured human strength.

"Juice?" He offered before pouring a glass for me at my acceptance. "Is there something wrong? You haven't begun eating yet." Startled into picking up my cutlery I did begin consuming the food I'd been given.

We ate in silence. Only the clinking of cutlery on the plates and the distant chirping of birds punctuating our meal. It was Klaus who spoke first. I had a feeling it was because he felt he'd waited long enough for me to make the effort. Or voice my curiosity. I certainly made no attempt to chat with him. I was only present to eat as far as I was concerned.

"So how are you feeling this morning.?"

"_Like I wasn't unnecessarily abused over night? Or would that answer and the conversation to follow, not be on-par with being civil?" _I thought. Finally I opted to keep the conversation light. "Alright." Klaus nodded and fell silent again. "Actually," I began. Before faltering slightly when Klaus' eyes seemed to bore into mine. The tiniest inflection of what seemed like anger was brimming to the surface. "I-I'm confused. Why are you eating with me? And why are you acting so, _nice_? Is there something wrong?" Eyes softening he refilled my glass of juice without even watching. I didn't think I'd ever get used to how eerie that _talent_ was.

"What makes you think something must be wrong?"

"Well, we've never done this before. And I haven't been spoilt like this morning since you-. Since ever. Not by you."

"There's always a first time for everything Elena. There'll be a lot of firsts for us yet. This is only our fifth day together after all. Is your breakfast, my brunch, not to your liking? I _could_ leave." He offered. My brain stumbled over his words.

"What?" I asked for confirmation while he smirked.

"I could leave you to eat by yourself." What is he playing at?

"You'd do that? Leave me just because I want to be alone. Or at the very least away from _you_?"

"Have I not done so at other times? I left you by yourself the night I collected you and brought you here." He reasoned.

"When?"

"After." Came his simple response. Frowning I tried to control my dislike of Klaus from angering me, since I hadn't yet been forced into anything or injured yet this morning. I was on a roll, best not sabotage myself.

"After you raped me? I didn't _ask_ to be left alone. I wouldn't have been able to if I'd wanted. You weren't acquiescing any request."

"It was more an intuitive courtesy." I snorted at the ridiculous notion.

"You? Courteous? Who'd have thought? And that is _completely_ different. You are always, _always_ in control Klaus." I paused and eyed him warily. "Except perhaps last night." Sighing I rested my wrists on the table, my cutlery in each hand. A pose which could be likened to surrender. Dropping my weapons and allowing Klaus all the power. In a way it was fitting. I needed to stop challenging him. It would be best for me to just do as he says without protest. As hard as that may be. I felt I was coming to that conclusion in any case. "If I were to ask you to leave me alone right now and you did. It would only be because you've already decided _yourself_ to do so. I don't have any control here. Regardless of whatever game you're continuing to play this morning to delude me into thinking otherwise." I said gloomily and began eating from my plate again.

Klaus didn't vocalise a come back for a few minutes. By the time he'd decided to say anything more, I'd finished what he'd put on my plate and had begun eating a croissant. Selecting some assorted fruit from the mixture resembling a small variation of fruit salad as I did. Exhaling in resignation when Klaus sat next to me having moved, I looked off across the grounds as he began a soft murmur next to my ear closest him.

"You feel you have no control? When you're like you are now and I don't have to keep disciplining you, you're _irresistible._ That in itself is something _you_ control. The power you hold over me with your femininity, and the mere presence of your body is in itself something _you_ control. I almost loath the fire you've ignited in me Elena. It _rarely_ abates, and it makes me impatient for my bind to be lifted. For you will be my queen when I am free to do as I please with our combined blood. If I were any less of a man I might admit you consume me. Every time I'm with you the anticipation of co-existence between you and I rises within me. I long for a connection with someone Elena. Everything about you is so _real_, so strong. I can't help but want each of us to be the other's whole world."

"If you're lucky, the novelty will wear off soon." Was all I could manage to counter his extremely odd and seemingly heartfelt words. I mean, come on. Klaus saying all this? Worse, Klaus _meaning _all this? It wasn't possible.

"I don't want it to. I have needs and desires my love." _Ugh!_ "Just having you in my bed comforts me in a way I didn't know I required." That sounded somewhat human.

"You respond far too excessively to my body. I think you've clouded lust and power with your greed to find how _intimate_, to use a more tasteful word; we've been so meaningful. _If _what you're saying is genuine." Klaus chuckled while I moved on to my selected pieces of fruit, skewering some rock melon with my fork. "In fact I think you're confusing the release and feeling of contentment from sex with something more."

"I'm rarely confused sweetheart." Countered Klaus as I popped the cubed piece of fruit in my mouth.

"Lucky for you. Because I'm damn confused right now. You're _not_ capable of what you're saying."

"How would you know?"

"Well, I don't. Because all I know of you is that you're obsessed with power and enjoy inflicting pain."

"Maybe you should get to know me."

"No thanks." He placed his hand on my lower back.

"Which leads into what I require of you today. We're going on a date." I coughed when my breath caught in my throat.

"No." Watching my fork stab my next piece of fruit I saw Klaus' arm reach over the table in front of me and shied back violently from the table. Tucking my head in and awkwardly seeming to throw myself backwards. My plate clattered as my fork fell to it and both were shoved forward against everything else on the table. Even his supposedly heartfelt words did nothing to alleviate my reaction to his arm movements. Especially when I was resisting him. However minimally. Sound was lost to me other than my heart thundering in my ears, having gone from relatively relaxed to fearful so suddenly. Klaus steadied my tipping backwards and I saw him retract his arm with a piece of toast in hand. Rolling my eyes mentally I squared my shoulders and calmly picked up my still forked piece of fruit and placed it in my mouth.

"Yes." He corrected in a voice that was gentle and comforting. "I wasn't asking you on a date Elena. It is _required_ of you. I made a mistake yesterday, and again last night. I don't want to break you. I didn't plan to treat you as I did. But since I have, my error has made me re-think how I am to proceed. Ultimately, I want us to be a unit. I can't and _don't_ want you shying away from me like you are now. You'll have to move past your confusion sweetheart, because my approach will be far different from now on. If you haven't noticed we haven't actually spent time just talking. So a date will be beneficial for us to do so. I am not an unfeeling man. Nor a careless one. At some point I had intended to become more personal with you. Move past using you once time wasn't so restricting. However, since I'm altering my course prematurely. I was hoping you would find me more agreeable and be more willing to respond to me." Klaus teeth tore into the crisp bread with a clean crunch.

Considering his words only meddled with my mind. It kinda sounded like he was going to try wooing me. A twisted notion, but perhaps more bearable. Except that I didn't want to _just talk_ with him. I wouldn't know what to talk about on this _date_ that I was expected to go on with him. Mind you. I'd very nearly resigned myself to oblige his every wish now. If he wanted to _date,_ it was just another thing I had to do for him. For my family.

"Once you calmed down. Were you still of the mind to leave my family alone? So alone that they remain alive? I-know-I-wasn't-good-enough-and-you-told-me-what-would-happen-if-I-didn't-do-as-you-asked. But it was accidental. I didn't mean to-." He cut me off as my words blended together in a rush.

"Hush. I know. We've been over this. They're alive and well."

"Thank you." I finally turned my head to look him in the eyes.

"We all make mistakes. Yesterday you made a few and they've since been forgiven. Know that while I will be more docile I will still be firm if you need reprimanding. I also have an image to uphold in front of my familiars." Nodding I looked down at the remaining fruit on my plate and exhaled slowly. Jeremy and Jenna were okay and I would damn well keep it that way.

"Look. I decided from the start once you threatened my family, to do as you asked. The difficulty in actually _doing_ that, has been more than I could handle; without fighting you. You may have noticed, I've lost some of that fight? I _want_ to do what you ask of me."

"So you will happily accompany me out this evening to a restaurant of my choosing?" Looking up at him again I almost grimaced.

"Does it _have_ to be a restaurant?"

"Mhmm." Came his throaty response before taking another bite of his toast, a smirk forming on his face despite the movement of his jaw as he chewed.

Once I'd finished my breakfast Klaus cleared everything away and left me. Allegedly he was off to busy himself for a while and didn't want me to distract him, so I was welcome to do as I pleased by myself. It really was a beautiful day so I'd lain back on my bench seat and looked up at the sky for a while. Not thinking about anything in particular. Just reviewing everything.

I was almost to the point of just existing in Klaus' plans. Sick of the pain. I was ashamed that I couldn't maintain my resistance against Klaus. It hadn't taken long to be so worn out by physical and mental attacks with a little blackmail on the side for me to cave. Elijah had warned me of what Klaus was like I supposed. _Elijah. Today was his third day of staying away. Would he be back during the day or in the evening so he completes the third day of absence? _Ultimately I had to think of my family before myself. All I ever wanted was for everyone to be happy as a bare minimum. We'd all been so sad and gloomy following the accident. Though I couldn't grieve as _with_ them as I would have liked, I'd have to be a complete stranger not to notice all the tells. Jenna had been so chirpy nearly all the time. Her way of being brave and trying to inflect some lighter moments to break through Jeremy's gradual isolation. Sure he wasn't home most of the time and seemed to surround himself with a closely knit group of friends. Getting up to the normal teenage mischief. But just because you're among others doesn't mean you're actually a part of them. He was there for the drugs. For the talk of anything other than reality, and the ignorance of those around him. Ignorance kind of like the whole world had regarding all the supernaturals that they regarded as fictional. Others, somewhere, surely knew the truth. How else would supernatural beings have become so realistic in their fictional state?

Sitting up and stretching the back of my mind gnawed at my conscience. Something _had_ to be done, because at some point my contraceptive implant would no longer do it's job. There had to be something. Some solution of some kind. Even though Jonas and Elijah seemed to be up to _something._ I wasn't willing to lay in wait for some master plan to unfold. It was time to go see Jonas. Even if just to have some pleasing company for a while. Ultimately, I just needed to take charge. It was up to me to find a solution, however minimal. I'd already felt responsible for working out a personal solution to such a personal problem. But I hadn't had a chance to act or plan anything. I'd been otherwise engaged.

Heading inside, my journey was going to take me past Klaus and a few of his vampires at what served as the dining table. They were talking quietly amongst themselves until their chatter died away. Glancing their way showed a calm Klaus as though he was just sitting with mates. His easy posture was incredibly misleading. Leaning on his elbows against the surface of the surface of the table he seemed completely unguarded. But I knew better. In a moment he'd rip your spine from your body if the need arose. _How am I thinking of that so easily? It's not normal to be so accustomed to harm._ Among Klaus' company was Arty and while I felt rude for not making any acknowledgement, I didn't know whether I should seem chummy with him. So I opted for ignorance. Focusing back on Klaus to see his eyes travelling up my body I watched his mouth curve smoothly into a smirk. _Really? Is it not possible to observe without perving?_ Right forearm shifting, his index finger caught my attention as it produced a _come hither_ motion. Smirking myself, seductively, I began swaying my hips sexily and veered off-course toward him. Nearing him Klaus pushed himself back from the table and sat back. Inviting me to sit on his lap. Doing so before kissing the corner of his mouth I trailed my fingers along his jaw. His arms encapsulated my waist in an easy motion and he held me intimately against his chest.

"I thought you were supposed to be busy." I said. My voice a mixture of seductive depth and a trace of a whispering drawl I didn't even know I was capable of, before melding our lips again to kiss his mouth fully.

"I am." He replied as he nibbled his lips against mine once I'd backed off my display. "I'm just waiting for my visitor to arrive."

"I see." As if distractedly I smoothed out a small area on the front of his shirt."Anyone I know?"

"Not yet."

"Should I stay for an introduction or can I continue on to Jonas and Greta's?" I looked up to check if his face indicated that hanging out with the witch and warlock wasn't allowed.

"You can continue on your way. May as well maintain the suspense for my Reveal rather than spoil the occasion prematurely." He reasoned, as if actually considering whether or not to introduce me.

"Okay." I rose languidly from Klaus' lap. Turning on the spot with my hand on his shoulder closest me I looked at the other vampires so as not to be rude and curved my lips slightly upwards. Pausing slightly longer in my regard of Arty I hoped he understood my position. I had appreciated his and Jack's kindness and humour. So I wouldn't want either of them to think otherwise. Letting my hand slide slowly off Klaus' shoulder before walking away, I sent my hips back and forth again and again. I made it a few meters away before looking back sexily at Klaus who's eyes were on my bum. _Yuck. _"Later." I called softly before departing in pursuit of some better company.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAP 37:

Softly knocking on the door Jonas' muffled voice invited me inside.

"Hi." I began. Glancing about the room to find him posed studiously, with his head bowed as his eyes followed the stroke of his finger down a page of a Grimoire.

"Good afternoon." Frowning at the feeling of having wasted another day of my life I closed the door.

"Already? I'd hoped it was still before midday. I've only been up for under two hours."

"I'm afraid so." He turned his head and wrist slightly to check his watch. "It's nearly one."

"I hope you'll excuse me if I don't gush about that being the best news I've heard all day." Laughing sadly I moved over to a chair near Jonas and picked up the Grimoire on it's seat. Even for a book as large as it was, I found it surprisingly heavy. This physical factor had me considering the amount of knowledge within it's covers. While the old leathered texture of it forced me to imagine the extent of the knowledge within. Were there any historical references? Or perhaps inside would be spells used mainly in a time when any aspect of daily life could be hard labour. Maybe there'd be something a witch or wizard would use to wash their clothes with far more ease that every one else for the time in history. Who knows? The washing machine may have come about when it did because someone came across a tub of water that was swirling clothes around by itself. Water which may have even been heated, without having to use a fire. The ideas combined into inventions in households today could very well have sprouted from a magical find. Even if the thought was far-fetched, it really wasn't all that seemingly impossible. Not with all the things I had learned recently. Tentatively, I let my curiosity get the better of me. "Do you mind if I look through this?" I asked softly. Not wanting to interrupt him with whatever he was doing, but not liking the idea of waiting patiently until it became awkward either. There was a long pause before Jonas looked up, giving me enough time to regret asking. "Sorry. That was rude of me to ask. These would all be so important. I'll just put this down on the bed shall I-?" I shifted my weight to step towards the bed closest to me, but was cut off when he finally spoke.

"You're welcome to look through any of these. I think you can be trusted not to _abuse_ them." Jonas said with a slight comforting smile. His emphasis on the word _abuse, M_ade me think that while vocally he was referring to the physical state of the Grimoires. That Klaus' use of their contents was far more harmful.

"Thank you. I didn't want to impose. I just thought I'd do something while you continue what you're doing." Jonas had gone back to concentrating on his own Grimoire by the time I finished speaking.

"I won't be long. I just need to focus on this for a bit longer. You'll have to excuse my lack of hospitality just now, I need to keep my focus."

"It's fine." Came my soft reply as I took the seat and with some restrained excitement positioned the old book on my lap. I sat looking down at it for a little while, just taking in it's age and the feel of it's cover beneath my fingers. Not only was I aware of the existence of supernatural beings in this world. But I was about to see something of great value to one of the races. Anticipation couldn't even outweigh my awe at the possibility of looking inside and I continued to sit, just looking down at the old book. I didn't even realise how much time had passed until I heard Jonas sigh and the soft thud of what I assumed was the Grimoire he was focused on. Still marvelling at what I had in my possession I paid no mind to Jonas' movements, despite how loud they were compared to the near silent vampires in comparison.

"You might want to actually _open_ -", Jonas's hand entered my vision and turned the cover back on it's spine to reveal the first page. "It. If that helps." Without a word, my only response was to bend myself forward to look closer at the mixture of symbols and words. Thinking of the hands that had recorded the information on this first page alone set my mind in a spin. What they'd used to scribe with and when clouded my awed wonderings. Until I began substituting writing implement after writing implement while gazing at the page as a whole. I'd been looking down at the first page for god knows how long when Jonas cleared his throat, causing me to look up. His expression held the most joy I'd seen on his face and I considered him with reservation as I began to feel self conscious.

"Sorry. What is it?" I asked slowly.

"You." I raised my eyebrows and he laughed. "You've barely made a dent on looking through that Grimoire despite being so engrossed with it for nearly half an hour." _How did time fly like that? _I'd barely noticed time passing at all.

"It's been that long? Wow. Gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude if you were wanting my attention in all that time."

"No no. It's fine. Just remarkable. Though unsurprising I suppose. You've mentioned your love of _old_ things." Remembering our last conversation and how it had involved Elijah had me grimacing internally. Pre-scolding myself to restrain any emotional feeling concerning him was altogether too easy. Especially considering Jonas' emphasis of _old _seeming to referto Elijah_._ Surprised and happy with myself, my resolve was tested further when he humorously asked if I had a tendency to just stare at the vampire all day long. Laughing at his comment and the joy of my emotional independence having not blushed, I set him straight with an equally laughable response and we continued to laugh.

My focus now off the Grimoire in my lap, I didn't miss when Greta came in and the mood in the room changed. Jonas' general warmth instantly toned down as he asked about Greta's apparent outing. Her responses were cold, detached and impatient towards her father and I felt extremely out of place. Though I'd come to maybe learn some information and just spend some time with Jonas, leaving had an increasing appeal for me. As she began searching through the array of Grimoires and papers Jonas seemed to give up trying to engage in conversation with her. So I thought I might at least try and be conversational with the witch. Maybe it was the pressure of Jonas being family that had her acting so unlike his daughter.

"So, Greta. Thank you for the use of your make-up yesterday. Klaus was very pleased with my initiative. I was wondering. Would you mind if I used some again for this evening? Klaus is insisting we go on a date."

"You're welcome." She said simply, before moving towards me and taking the Grimoire from my lap. Watching as she moved to where her make-up was kept I saw her pick out a few products and pocket them before walking out of the room with the box and Grimoire. _So, did that mean I wasn't permitted to use any more of her products? Not to mention, if I was, how was I to do so if she'd taken them with her? _

"Uh?" I trailed off in confusion.

"Your guess would be as good as mine." Responded Jonas sadly. "All I can say is, that is _not_ the daughter I knew." Sighing loudly he stacked a few Grimoires from their scatter about the room and added them to an ordered pile just inside the door. "I'm just going to pop out for a coffee. Did you want one?" He asked as he began to open the door. Jonas hadn't looked at me directly since Greta'd left and I didn't need any more of a hint that he probably wasn't in the mood for company right now.

"No thank you. I should probably go anyway. Klaus has company and if I'm in our room I'm guaranteed not to spoil his _Reveal _of me." I said standing and moving to the door as Jonas opened it wider and let me out before him. Okay, so I'd kind of made up a reason to leave which was probably ridiculously oblivious. But I didn't think Jonas would care.

Walking back to my room I couldn't help but feel disheartened. My visit with Jonas hadn't been productive in any way. Except for excersizing my restraint when Elijah had been referenced. I felt optimistic that being negative toward my pathetic reliance on him, was reinforcing me to get a grip and rely on myself alone. It wasn't like I was rejecting him exactly. Just prioritising my ability to cope in my predicament. Though doing so pulled at something within my chest, I found it disturbingly easy for me to cast Elijah's role in everything aside. Especially since he'd wormed his way into my heart. Mentally shrugging off nostalgia, as if he and I had been something in the past. I continued along the hallway to Klaus' and my room. Elijah _had _said I was distant before he was sent away. Maybe it truly wasn't what I'd thought at the time and secretly hoped since, that I simply wasn't consistently wall free. Who could blame me for having given the go-ahead on reconstruction of my shelter? As I got closer to the destination I didn't really want to visit, I made myself aware that I would have to stop upon reaching the door. _Instead of running past it and never returning. _IfI went out to the main hall it was likely I'd run into Klaus, his company and Jonas. All three options I'd set myself up to avoid. I had nowhere else to go. When I opened the door something behind it was pushed across the floor. The soft scuffling noise catching my attention, I looked down to see the box of Greta's make up. Apparently I was permitted to use it again. All of it and either was to keep it, or she just didn't want me in her and Jonas' room. Whatever the case it was a bit extreme of her. I wouldn't have needed all of it, and she needn't have just given the bulk of it away like she did. If I was going to require an excess of make up Klaus would surely get me some. Picking up the box I deposited it on the broken lounge before locating the book I'd browsed through previously. Laying down on my front atop the made bed I began flicking through it. I wasn't really in the mood to read. But I wasn't in the mood to just lie around either.

"_What are you doing?" _Klaus' voice enquired within my head. It wasn't accusatory, more curious or conversational than anything else.

"_Nothing really." _I responded after sighing aloud.

"_Are you still in the witch and warlock's room?"_

"_No."_

"_Is that the truth?"_

"_Yes."_ I shot back impatiently.

"_Settle down love, I'm simply checking."_

"_Can't you smell or sense my heartbeat to know where I'm located?"_

"_Not since the witch and warlock ensured that no vampire on this site could locate the human to be among them at my Reveal."_

"_Oh. So they'll still smell me, but not know who it is exactly?"_

"_Mhmm. I don't want any accidents. Most will assume you are Katerina Petrova and that I have reclaimed you after your betrayal of me centuries ago. That in itself may be a risk to your life. But not so much as a band of vampires who may find it in themselves to revolt against me on the night."_

"_That makes me feel so much better about your little celebration."_

"_Don't worry. What's mine is never usually contended by others."_ _I am not his. I am not his. I am not his! "You are mine Elena." _Rolling my eyes I closed the book and turned over to face the ceiling.

"_Can't you focus on your company instead of annoying me? I've been agreeable to your impending date, but it doesn't mean anything. You still make me sick."_

"_I love you too. And my company is rather boring at present. Discussing contracts usually are. You on the other hand never cease to excite me."_

"_Oh, shut-up." _I thought back lightly, my internal voice toned with humoured disbelief. It was quite a casual response. As if I were bickering amusedly with a friend. Klaus certainly found it amusing by his breathy laugh which was almost too silent to hear. Or receive. However it was that I could decipher his thoughts.

"_So. Would you like to shop for what you'll be wearing tonight?"_

"_Shop? You mean you haven't already picked out something for me?" _I thought bitterly.

"_I have an assortment of dresses in my wardrobe you could choose from. But I thought I'd give you the option of purchasing something if you'd like. With an escort of course." _I smiled broadly to myself at this. It was some freedom after all. An outing _would_ be nice. But I wasn't sure I'd appreciate it knowing what was coming, and I really couldn't see myself all that interested in dressing up for a date with Klaus. Snickering softly I rolled and sat up to get off the bed.

"_Perhaps I should take a look at your dresses."_ I thought and laughed out loud following my emphasis on the fact that he'd described them as _his._

"_You're soo hilarious." _Klaus thought through a groan. _"You have a habit of turning my possession of everything you've worn and are to wear against me. I am perfectly happy with wearing male garments Elena, without having to cross-dress."_

"_Hey, you're the one who can't communicate that fact well enough."_ I back-chatted casually as I opened the two doors on the wardrobe outwards. Revealing two lengths of mirror on the inner sides of each door.

Beautiful falls of striking yet soft colours also met my eyes. There were three dresses of about the same length hanging within. Just the decent length of them satisfied me. To hell with anything else. Though I tried not to get too pleased, as the necklines on them might yet be horrifically exposing. Not getting ahead of myself I viewed the dress to the left first. It was a deep rich red and made mostly of satin from first perusal. Taking hold of it's hanger I drew the dress from the wardrobe and studied it while holding it up in front of me. It was stunning. My line of sight followed the numerous lines on the form-fitting dress that drew into the very centre level with the waist, where the material had been gathered toward some black detailing of beads and sequins. Their brilliant shine in the minimal lighting within the room told me it was nothing compared to what they'd be in better lighting. They seemed magical almost. _Magical in a childish, shiny and illusive kind of way._ Allowing my eyes to look upwards eased my concern as soon as I saw the halter neck design that would run down low, but not too low, nor to widely across my chest. I wished there was some more black detailing at the top of the dress, perhaps along the neckline to even it out, but that was just me being picky. It was certainly a beautiful dress. In all honesty I'd wear one of it's design any day. Knowing it would reveal my back I turned it to see how low the cut was. It was low. Estimating it would finish about an inch above where my bum crack started I reasoned it to be okay. It was just my back after all. Placing it gently on the bed I turned back to the wardrobe to assess the remaining two.

"_You've been quiet a while. Everything all right?"_ There was no concern in his voice, rather curiosity.

"_Your concern is touching, really." _I paused sighing. _"I'm looking at the dresses."_

"_And?"_

"_And, what?"_

"_Is anything to your liking?"_

"_I don't know yet. I've only looked at one of them properly."_

"_What's there to assess so critically?"_

"_You're kidding right? Asking me that when I've had no choice but to wear that extremely revealing number you gave me when we met with your werewolves." _Came my demure response.

"_I would hardly have you wearing anything of that sort to a restaurant, on a date, Elena."_

"_Well, with you I just don't know do I?" _I pointed out bitterly as I brought what was the middle dress out to be assessed. This one was a deep navy blue of a very soft and light fabric that fell in an abundance of material from the waist down with random gold detailing of crystals and little metal circles adorning it. The circles had slight mobility so that they swayed with movement and flickered light a little. The top was simply of a corset structure that would surely raise my breasts up and have me thinking they'd overflow or pop out the whole time I'd wear it no doubt. Just the appearance of the cup sized support made me dubious of it's suitability. It was a nice dress. One I would wear if it were to fit my breasts. But I was just automatically skeptical about it. Placing it gently on the bed next to the red I turned back to the remaining garment. The final dress was ivory, which instantly turned me off it due to it's colour being suitable for use as a traditional wedding dress. It was slim-lined and very simple, but with a fantastic cut to hug a woman's body in all the right places, without being restrictive in any way. It had sleeves, very small. Just cutting off after falling softly from the wide material that covered my shoulders. It was soft and feminine and likely breathtaking when worn. I didn't want to appear so for Klaus, so I hung it back in the wardrobe straight away without even letting it be compared against the others on the bed. _"These are all in my size yes?"_

"_Yes. Though you're welcome to try them on of course. Hows it going?"_

"_I don't think there's any need for me to shop. The red one seems fine. Though I want to see how it fits first. I'll let you know if it does." _Came my reply as I picked up the blue and re hung it.

"_Excellent. Pity I can't come and help." _I could just picture his face as he thought that.

"_Mmm, big shame." _I murmured in response with sarcastic emphasis on _big._

Once I'd put the dress on minus my bra I stepped in front of one of the lengths of mirror. The dress fell to my knees, where the hem line was quite a bit narrower than the widest section of the dress at my hips. Balanced out beautifully by the deliciously hugging waist of the dress. My outline was fabulous. From my broad shoulders into my waist, out to my hips. Before heading slightly inwards again and ending at my knees where my legs took over the show. It was too good to wear for Klaus really. But was the best option compared to the others. It was likely that if I did reconsider shopping, I wouldn't be able to leave with something I truly wanted in any case. So the red would have to do. Though I felt undeserving of wearing it. It's not right to wear something so fabulous when the resulting image was for Klaus.

"_The red will do." _I resigned as I turned from the mirror and looked back at it to assess the cutaway back.

"_I agree. You look delicious." _Klaus complemented. As if he was in the room with me, seeing how I looked in the dress. Spinning around full circle my glance of the whole room showed me nothing.

"Klaus?" I questioned aloud only to receive no answer but his chuckling within my head.

"_Sorry. Did I startle you?" _

"_Hardly." _I scoffed.

"_Then why prey tell, did you twirl around in alarm?"_

"_I-."_

"_You?"_

"_You're bluffing. You have no idea what I may or may not be doing within your room."_

"_Not all the time. But I do at the moment. You're wearing the red dress and looking rather flustered presently Elena." _Looking at my reflection I tucked the hair that fell to the right of my head back behind my coinciding ear. _"As you push hair behind your right ear." _Dropping my arm I gaped at the mirror._ "And impersonate a goldfish."_

"Stop it! How do you _know_ this?" I whispered loudly as I searched the reflective glass before me.

"_I have eyes?" _He suggested simply.

"_Tell me. Klaus. Tell me now."_

"_Your tone's a little pushy. Can't say I like it." _His deepening voice sing-songed in warning.

"_Please tell me? Is it some special mirror?"_

"_I suppose your use of please restores our balance of power." _He mused.

"_There is no balance of power between you and me. It's all you-."_

"_Precisely." _Huffing I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the mirror. _"Alright, alright. It's not the mirror specifically. I'm seeing what you're seeing. The world through your eyes, as it were. It's only because you have a reflection at this moment that I can see you in particular."_

"_How often do you do this?"_

"_This is the first time. This talent of mine is more justifiably one of those party tricks my brother refers to. Can I help it if I wanted to see how the dress fit?" _Biting my lip I moved to the side, so that the mirror didn't reflect my image any longer.

"_What you wanted was to perve."_

"_Well if you'd have gotten changed in front of the mirror it's likely I would have welcomed the show. Come back to the mirror won't you?"_

"_Were you watching me the whole time?"_

"_No. Just when you indicated you were going to try it on. Seeing through your eyes takes a bit of concentration. Greta's doing some witchy business with my company, so I had time to premeditate the connection."_

"_I'm so glad you haven't got any mirrors on constant display in here." _There was a knock at the door then. _"Is that you?" _I asked as I turned my head in the direction of the sound.

"_Is what me?"_

"_Whoever's just knocked on the door." _I countered impatiently.

"_That'll be your accessories arriving. I can only see, not hear what you do. So I wasn't aware you had company."_

"_Accessories?"_

"_Yes. Look through them. Have some fun Elena. I'll see you in a while."_

With that he left me to answer the door and rummage through three packed boxes I received. Each one packed with all sorts of accessories. From jewellery to hair pieces and products, perfume, nail polishes, and an abundance of make-up. I wouldn't need to use Greta's after all.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's babble: **Hello all! Thank you again for the support. You've been soo nice.

Enjoy!

CHAP 38:

Klaus' _"Have some fun" _echoed in my head as I sat cross-legged on the floor with the unlidded boxes in front of me. Nothing about picking and choosing complementing accessories and make-up for the red dress hanging back in the wardrobe screamed _fun_ for me at all. There was some absolutely fabulous jewellery from what I'd cast my eyes over. Hair pieces I'd never thought to possess in my whole life, due to the lack of use they'd get. Even a piercing set and a whole range of acrylic nails. But while there were certainly items that were my style, and would have made the cut for girl's-night-in activities and entertainment. If I hadn't become so isolated that is. It was all for Klaus. Women don't wear things just for those they want to impress per se. It's an expression of who they are. But that expression _can_ extend to advertisement _if_ desired. And while I did not desire to advertise myself to or for Klaus. That's all my mind processed _dressing up_ as being. A display of how open I was to possibly being approached by another in a romantic sense. Only I already sort of had _another. _Nor was I open to _anything _remotely romantic with Klaus. So it seemed conflictive to do anything of my own accord. Sure I'd put some effort with make-up on for my last outing with him. But that wasn't strictly for anything like a _date, _and I supposed it had really been more for me. It had probably spurred my confidence to pull off the performance required of me. Who was I kidding? The _real_ problem with doing anything in aid of this _date_ was that it was to be with Klaus. While the _new Klaus_ had me off guard, yet far happier in light of self preservation. It was a load of bullshit really. I mean. What were we even going to talk about if this evening was to run like a normal date would ordinarily? Dates were to share and come to care if that's where the specific company were headed. I didn't and didn't _want_ to care. Klaus was _Klaus. _Who_ would_? _Sarah? Funny, Elena. _In all honesty, a date with Klaus was fake. Absolute showmanship because why would he even _want_ to get close to someone? He simply wouldn't. Klaus has no use for a significant other. Despite him proclaiming that we'd become such. Anything that he hoped to develop would be forced through an ulterior motive and a total waste of time. There would be nothing genuine about anything supposedly romantic between us. Both his side and mine.

As I sat and stared at the increasingly ominous boxes before me I began feeling more unnerved than usual. It was like the inanimate objects and the items enclosed were creeping closer. Smothering me like Klaus did. Dropping my head forwards into my hands my fingers delved past my hair line and I continued the motion through my length as I sighed in measured frustration and straightened. My mind wandered into countdown mode. It had been nearly one when I'd stopped in on Jonas. I'd have to assume it might be around two now. Klaus hadn't mentioned when we'd be leaving, so I had no way of knowing how much of my free time remained. Regardless, I couldn't stop myself anticipating this evening with dread.

I was still on the floor when the door next opened. Startling me from my meditative mood as I'd sat and thought about Jenna and Jeremy. A trolley with a colourful range of high-heels passed through the doorway like a float decorated over nearly all the shelving on it by the shoes. Sarah bustled in and I had to scuttle backwards as she pushed it into the boxes on the floor without a care. Looking down at me on the floor she made a face as if she was looking at the epitome of filth. Being _human_ and me in general I supposed in her mind I probably was.

"What are you, a three year old? Get off the floor." She said while rolling her eyes and pushing the trolley further so I had to shuffle back again.

"Watch it!" I called jumping to my feet. "And I'm obviously _not_ a three-year-old."

"Whatever." She sniffed. "Hurry up and pick a pair to wear so I can get on with things that have _actual_ importance." She finished while assessing the nails of her right hand with a frown on her face. As if something wasn't as she'd left it.

"I have a pair of heels. I'll just wear the ones from yesterday." _Where ever they'd ended up. _Though they weren't exactly _mine._

"_Had. _Seems they were a casualty of your oh-so-successful outing withKlaus. So, _pick._" I hadn't actually seen them since. So I supposed I'd take her word for it.

With deliberation I moved closer to the trolley as I sought another black pair. Best to just keep it simple. Showing my disinterest by choosing as run-of-the-mill as possible. In a way I wouldn't mind choosing a pair that wouldn't match the dress. Just for the hideousness of it. But I think that'd make me feel even more ridiculous about the date. And certainly wouldn't help if I was expected to act a certain way like with the werewolves. Which was another reason why a date is ridiculous. It won't be me with Klaus. But whoever Klaus wants me to be. I can't be myself and he definitely won't be himself. Because who knew who the hell he was in any case? I don't even think he knows himself!

"Are these all the same size?"

"No." I waited for her to elaborate but she didn't. Either there wasn't an order to these and I'd have to sort through to find my size. Or there is an order and she's just being Sarah. Honing in on a group of black heels I crouched down. All but one pair looked too small for me but I looked closer to read their sizings in any case. Most of them weren't big enough and one pair was too big. Standing and circling the trolley revealed no other blacks but some absolutely stunning soft gold coloured ones that were truly divine. But I wouldn't be wearing those.

"Are there any other blacks?" I asked.

"Not with me." _So these are hers?_

"Are these all yours?" I asked surprised.

"Uh-huh." Her uninterested voice toned with annoyance.

"Do vampire's feet change size?" I asked actually intrigued to know if that was the case and further, how that would happen. Looking down at her feet in a nice pair of navy heels.

"No." She scoffed incredulously as if my question had been _the_ most stupid thing she'd ever heard. "What a stupid question." I looked up and we made eye contact. She seemed to actually be giving me the time of day for the moment.

"Well I don't know what other explanation there would be. Not all of these would fit you. I doubt it's just because you love shoes. Because many of these are just plain old normal heels." She sighed in exasperation.

"Shoes aren't _just_ constructions for one's feet. Sure their need came about to protect feet. Although some shoes do more harm than good these days. But they're a part of you. For instance, maybe the heels you wore to a dance supported your giddy steps as you danced the night away with the boy you thought you'd marry." Sarah explained as though reminiscing such events in her own life. "Our shoes should be imprinted in our stories. Just as as the shape of a well-worn sole shows how often they carried us into battle or allowed us the freedom to make our own paths."

"That's really poetic." I complimented. Amazed that she would even talk to me like an equal about something she seemed to have such a belief no, connection with.

"Mmm."

"So all these are shoes you've worn throughout your life?"

"Of course not." She snapped. "You've already picked up on the range of sizes."

"But-." She cut me off.

"These are shoes _others_ have worn. Most of them women, all of them independent, strong and amazing in their own way. It's a collection of sorts. But not of the material kind. Of what was done in them." She moved around the trolley and picked up a single heel from a pair before standing in front of me to display it. "This pair." She beamed proudly. "Was worn by a innovative woman. She was a real thinker and could have done so much for her small town if they'd only listened. She wasn't in any official position, but she could have contended for one if she'd wanted. Or got the chance to. You see, her town was built within a valley. While the very lowest section of the valley flooded often. Those who lived there had no unmanageable problems because of it, as they kept buildings on higher ground. It lead to so much confidence in how they'd managed their land. That they didn't heed her concerns when a dam was built to catch water further up the valley. Now _she_ had found out about the short cuts those constructing the dam were taking, so she knew that it wasn't going to be built to an appropriate standard. But prior to that she knew that the changes in the landscape to allow for a better drainage system into the dam, would change the way the valley flooded. Those who had been so safe. Would not continue to be so. And while she told people and told people. They wouldn't listen. Because they didn't know any better than what they'd already lived through. So, she organised a warning system for the valley. To make sure that people would get out in time if there was ever a problem like she could foresee. It worked too, despite her towns folk's resistance. She was out in the flooding rains one wet season, _personally_ checking water levels and saw that what she'd anticipated had some to fruition. The whole town listened and only livestock and some buildings were lost as a result." She told triumphantly. _Oh, my god. Are we actually having a conversation? I hadn't thought it'd be possible. _

"Then, how did you end up with her shoes?" I asked before looking at the shoe she held. "And those _particular_ shoes."

"She was wearing them when she managed to clear the whole town out _before_ the dam wall ruptured." Was her almost humble response. My eyes flicked up to her face and back down to the shoe in front of me. It was a vibrant red and had quite a heel on it. I couldn't see it's previous owner out checking water levels in these.

"What did she do? She can't have gotten around in _those_ checking water levels."

"Well she didn't really need to get around on them when it came to clearing out the residents. I helped in her final accomplishment."

"You?"

"Mhmm! Together we kept people away for a whole month before anyone came back. And that was only to check on some abnormal damn readings. That was right before she went. The dam that is."

"So what did you two do?"

"Scared the living daylights out of people. Oh, it was a great night. The whole town had dolled-up and turned out for their oldest resident's birthday. Can't remember how old the bat was." Sarah added as an after thought before moving on. "Anyhow. I killed Jennifer Claddop, publicly and violently. It was quite a show we put on for everyone. I hadn't had so much fun in quite some time." She finished smugly.

"You. Killed her?" Understanding what she'd said, but not wanting to comprehend how she'd killed a woman she'd perhaps admired in some twisted way.

"Yep. What can I say? I help when I can." She turned and went to replace the shoe with it's partner.

"But. You've kept Jennifer's shoes and talk about her like she's fantastic. I'm not disagreeing if that's the case. I just don't know why you'd go and kill her. It's possible she could have gotten everyone to leave herself." Sarah scoffed.

"Are you that naïve? People don't do what's good for them. They're ignorant and stupid. There was no way Jennifer would get them to see reason. It's not like I stole her thunder. She had a direct role in getting the town to clear out."

"Though you've seen a lot, you can't tell how every situation will pan out. Did the two of you even organise what you did?"

"No. Why should we have had to? Jennifer got what she wanted and I received a token of her undoubted appreciation. A keepsake of a great woman."

"So you didn't just kill her, you murdered her. You idolised her. Killed her. Then wanted to keep something to remember such a _memorable_ kill. It's just a conquest to you isn't it? Your a serial-killer." I replied bitterly and rolled my eyes. Crossing my arms over my chest I moved away and sat on the bed. "Have all those shoes been worn by someone _you_ ended for your collection?"

"You're so black and white, aren't you? Can't see that what I did with Jennifer actually _helped_ the situation. And _not_ that it's any of your business but only about half of my collection was self harvested. Death can be messy after all. So many shoes have been ruined by blood spatter. I _am_ in fact capable of taking items of those deceased off their hands, without causing their demise. Now can you hurry your righteous arse up, and chose a pair before you clock up any more time I'll be wasting on you?" Impatiently leapt from her mouth as she turned and looked at me pointedly with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know that I _want_ to wear any of these. Not that I was itching to in the first place. I'd rather go out barefoot. Strange looks from people in a restaurant are the least of my worries. You-."

"Restaurant?"

"Yeah. Klaus is dragging me to one this evening." I answered in grumble.

"What," she snarled slowly. "For?" I really had to wonder sometimes if all vampires were this moody. Elijah wasn't, but Klaus and Sarah could represent it's definition. I took a moment to rationalise my response. Telling her Klaus and I were going on a _date_ mightn't be the smartest move. She'd already proven to be extremely sore about no longer being in Klaus' bed. What she didn't know wouldn't aggravate her more.

"I don't know." I said simply then scoffed. "Surely you don't think I get told every detail?"

"You're lying."

"I guarantee I'm not. I _don't_ have a lot of information. I'm just here to be _sacrificed-._"

"Not _that_." She confirmed dangerously. "_None _of Klaus' meetings have been at restaurants. He keeps proceedings under the radar. Plus he's cheap, in his own way. He wouldn't _treat _werewolves to a restaurant. So since tonight is not for that purpose, it's for something else. And you not knowing that purpose is a lie."

"Have you been to _all_ of them? Because unless you have, you can't exactly say that." I pointed out diplomatically.

"Don't avoid my question, _Elena._" Sarah's fakely sweetened voice recommended. _Hey, she used my name! _I couldn't resist smiling a little. The fact that she'd used my name was kind of priceless in a dangerous way.

"Wow. You _know_ my name." My voice commented in awe.

"Okay comic. What will you be wearing?" _Alright, back to diplomatic._

"I _don't_ know."

"You must. Because you're expected to pick out some shoes. You were after black. Either because black goes with everything, or because whatever you're wearing is coloured."

"That's not a strong fashionably-justified case." I pointed out and stood up off the bed. Huffing, Sarah stalked past me straight to the wardrobe and opened it.

"Can I assume you're wearing a dress?"

"You can assume what you like." I said simply and shrugged, moving closer to the wardrobe myself. "Hey, the white one looks nice."

"Does it?" Snatching it from the cupboard she tore it apart. "I hadn't noticed." The dress was dropped to the floor and she sniffed carelessly. I took comfort in not having chosen that one but began to worry if she'd rip the red and I'd be stuck wearing the blue.

"So, which one are you wearing? Or should I rephrase that? Which one shall I rip next, Elena?" _Hey! My name again. That really deserves a gold star. _She asked smirking at me. Taking the two remaining dresses from the wardrobe she held them up each side of her and turned to face me. I tried to keep my face from showing my growing concern. Less hassle now that I'd decided on the red, would be better than having to go out shopping. Especially if my escort ended up being Sarah.

"I haven't seen any of those before, so I don't know how I'm supposed to answer that question." I frowned

"So I can just do what I please? Hmm." She considered both dresses. "Maybe I'll _alter_ the red next." My heart jumped. I wanted to wear that one. Not be left with the blue. "Finally. Some honesty."

"What?"

"You're wearing the red." She brought each dress to her nose and sniffed them. Second in line was the red one. Possibly because she was honing in on my scent and didn't want to overwhelm her sense of smell on the first and leave some doubt regarding the second. She already had a hunch and was merely following through.

"If you say so."

"I do." She spoke with finality. "So. Now we've established that. Share the reason for the restaurant and I won't tear it apart as well."

"Ask Klaus."

"I'm asking _you._" She set her eyes on me angrily and veins erupted around them. Throwing the two dresses onto the bed she took a step towards me and hissed menacingly as her canine teeth became visible. Wether the hiss was to scare me or in pain I couldn't guess and didn't care. Eyes widening I wondered how far she would take her questioning.  
>"Am I interrupting?" Klaus' voice smoothly enquired from the door. "Sarah?"<p>

"Nothing _important_ I'm sure." She responded easily the second her facial features appeared human again.

"Well you're interrupting Elena. She needs to prepare for our _date_ this evening. I thought I asked you to let her pick out a pair of shoes? Has that been done yet?" Sarah's face turned sour. My avoidance of mentioning the '_D' word_ appeared to be in vain.

"A _date?_" She spat. "But you _don't_ date. You've said so yourself on _numerous_ occasions. Why make the effort with trash when you wouldn't with me?" Casually stepping closer as he slide his hands into the pockets of his jeans Klaus' facial features conveyed surprise.

"I didn't realise you were serious about those _oh-so-tempting_ offers of courtship." He was mocking her.

"_Don't. _Why must you treat _us_ as though we were _nothing_?" She stepped around me and closer to Klaus. "It hurts me _Nicky_." She wined sadly. Having turned to continue watching this verging confrontation I looked on as Sarah pouted pathetically and stepped into Klaus. Her left hand slithered onto his chest and began rubbing him luxuriously.

"You know." He growled and looked into her eyes passionately as his hand cupped her chin as if to keep her gaze. "I always liked it when you let me hurt you."

"Mmm, oh I _know._" She giggled sexily. She seemed to be returning his gaze hopefully as she basked in the attention he was finally giving her. _Do I really have to witness this? _

"What I have _never _liked is how you seem to think that choosing to take my pleasure from you means you can _leech_ off the fact. As if it increases your value to _anyone, _let alone myself." Sarah's face began to fall. "You are cheap, desperate and aggravating. To set eyes on you, let alone _touch _youleaves a most vile taste in my mouth." I saw her swallow and seem to gather her wits. Schooling her features.

"Yet you touch me now." Her measured voice cockily pointed out before Klaus slowly brought his other hand up to graze her breast. I watched her face brighten again while his hand continued rising to smooth over her shoulder and snake behind her neck.

Sarah's tongue had just darted out to moisten her lips when Klaus swiftly snapped her head to the left with a crack. I really wished he'd snapped it the other way. If he had I wouldn't have had to see her mouth slacken and eyes glaze over before she dropped to the floor. Closing my eyes and willing that image to leave my mind, I turned to the bed before re-opening them and went about re-hanging the dresses. How had killing regardless of whether it was permanent or not become so easy for him? I couldn't even bring myself to think too much on how I'd stabbed Klaus. It just wasn't right. To consider harming someone else in such a physical and violent manner.

"Are you alright?" Klaus enquired softly.

"Fine."

"What was going on in here?" Klaus moved up behind me while I squatted down to pick up the torn dress from the floor.

"Nothing." I replied. Sighing as I stood awkwardly having realised how close he now was.

"Don't lie to me Elena." Klaus warned and took what remained of the white dress from me to assess it's damage. Knowing this could turn into an interrogation I wouldn't see the end of without pain I dictated events as they'd happened.

"She was a little bit enraged at you and I going to a restaurant. Wanted to know why. When I went with an _I don't know_ response she picked up that I was lying and things grew from there. I was trying to be tactful and not make her angry by saying it was for a date. Sarah has obvious problems with me that I thought I could avoid if I left out that little detail. Seems I said too much by saying _restaurant. _No big deal."

"It's enough of a _deal_. She may not like your presence but if she expects to have any place among my comrades. Such petty acts as what's occurred to date won't continue to be tolerated. However." He mused. "Since you're now down a dress, perhaps tomorrow you and I can purchase another of your choosing. Would you like that Elena?"

"I'd like to spend the day by myself outside more?" Came my offer of something more appealing in response. My offer was ignored.

"We'll go out mid morning then. Have lunch somewhere and work our way home after making our purchase."

"Yay." I responded. Thoroughly unenthused. Klaus obviously didn't like my tone by the darkening of his eyes, but was sidetracked by a groan and crack as Sarah's broken neck healed to completion. She shot to her feet and hissed angrily.

"Elena's ready to choose her shoes, if you're ready?" He asked, but rather demanded of Sarah.

"And waste more of my time? I think not." She spat then blurred around the trolley. My head was pelted with two pairs of shoes in quick succession. Earning some hard hits to the side of my right wrist as I tried to block them. The next second both Sarah and the trolley had left. While I rubbed my wrist Klaus picked up the shoes. One pair was a deep navy, which could pass for black at a pinch depending on what was worn with them. The other pair were red with black detailing. Of a close shade if not the same as the red dress I'd decided on. Reaching out to take them from Klaus I saw a tinge of red on my hand and checked my right wrist. Finding a small cut with a slight seepage of blood I glanced around the room looking for tissues or something similar I could use. Nothing caught my attention so I resorted to Klaus.

"Are there any tissues?" The bed accepted the gracefully dropped shoes from Klaus without him paying attention to their landing.

"No." He replied softly and took my left wrist. Gently lifting my arm up so he could close his mouth over the blood I felt him suck my skin while the tip of his tongue lazily applied more direct contact. Once done he pulled me slowly into him and guided my left forearm up and over his shoulder as his right found the small of my back and held me flush against his front. Klaus' left hand then trailed down my right arm which had hung by my side from the moment he'd put his mouth on my hand. Now cupping my right hand in his own Klaus lifted my wrist to his mouth and dragged his tongue in one long laborious stroke along it's length. As he did his eyes never left my face and as he repeated the motion they captured my eyes. His actions were so sexy I'd found myself unable to look away from his ministrations. But when I looked in his eyes there was so much intensity there that I couldn't help myself at best, marvelling over them. At worst I was being seduced.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's babble:** Hi everyone! Hope you're still enjoying this read :). As I'm still quite new to I have just discovered that you can look at the amount of traffic your stories get. I was so very humbled by the figures I saw when I did this just the other day! So thank you invisible visitors as well as those who are leaving reviews!

Enjoy!

CHAP 39:

My eyes left his and Klaus pressed his lips gently against mine. Seemingly of their own accord the traitorous gates to my mouth parted and allowed his tongue to enter. As we kissed my hands found the back of his neck and head. While his free arm trailed softly down my side before it too attached itself to my torso in undemanding possession. I could taste the metal of my blood but it was so faint it didn't bother me.

"Delectable." Was all he murmured when he pulled away from me. Eyes almost seeming to glow with something like pride. It wouldn't be outrageous to assume he was extremely proud of himself. Since he was so keen on knowing me and how he had come to be able to affect me physically. The moment that had just occurred would have been easy pickings for his ego. "We'll be leaving at five thirty. You'll want to start getting ready shortly." As an after thought he raised a watched wrist enough for him to see it's face. "It's currently quarter past four." _Already? Great. _Klaus then continued on his previous line of conversation."Assuming you intend to shower, that is."

"Okay." Pausing I cleared my throat to stop it softening my voice as much as it had for those two syllables. "You know I could have just gone to the bathroom to clean up the blood." My strengthened voice pointed out how unnecessarily he'd acted. Klaus' mouth formed a truly gloating smirk

"I know." He purred while moving away and opening the door. "_All._"Klaus' smirk transformed into a grin and his cocky tone made me want to throw a shoe at him. _"Like how you didn't mind my tongue cleaning it up one bit."_ He added in my head. Why couldn't he have just left it at _"I know"_?He might have left the room without causing me much aggravation if that was all Klaus' parting words were. Letting him get to me just annoyed me further and it was bloody exhausting. I exhaled hotly in disgust and grimaced sweetly in response as he turned to leave.

"Huh. Usually wisdom has a sense of _charm_ about it. I suppose there's _wisdom_, and then there's wishful thinking." I muttered distastefully as Klaus stepped out and shut the door. Sure he knew a lot. As freakish as I found it. But he didn't know how I did my silent thinking thing. Of course I didn't either. But I wasn't the one with a big mouth and a well-fed ego. _The big mouth could be relevant to me. When the situation arises._ Just as I'd thought I'd been privileged with some free-speech without any form of repercussion Klaus' angered voice resonated in my mind as a simple statement.

"_Five-thirty." _Anxiousness on how much screening he might be doing on my thoughts plagued me. Who knew when he was butting in? Looking in, whatever. It had been a worry already, but the fact that he could see what I was up to if he wished made me anxious. How could I try and work against him to stop falling pregnant if he chose to peak in on anything I might do?

I really didn't want to go out. Sitting on the bed I cleared the space the four shoes had claimed by pushing them to the side and lay back. The longer I lay there, as though searching the ceiling for an answer or to make some sense of a _date_ with Klaus, the more it got me down. With resignation I got off the bed and set myself in motion, destined for the bathroom. Adding a detour first for the hell of it. With Greta's box of make-up I headed for her and Jonas' room only to receive no answer when I knocked.

"Hello?" I questioned softly as I opened the door cautiously. For all I knew one of them might be performing some magic and I didn't need to get in the way of that. As the door opened it revealed no-one within. So I thought I may as well just put the box back over where all Greta's make-up had been and get on with my _date preparation_. Though I could have simply left the box and Greta would guess that it was no longer needed, I wanted to leave a note. But it wasn't like I'd been given any writing implements from Klaus. Reasoning that if I could find some neither Greta nor Jonas would mind if I took a small piece of paper from a sheet and wrote a little message on it. Of course at the moment all the papers I could see had notes scribbled on them and I didn't want to disorganise anything. Nor did I particularly want to snoop around to find a fresh piece of paper. Looking around I saw a relatively naked sheet of paper on one side of an open Grimoire. Naked, because it wasn't dressed with that many notes yet. A pencil sat on top of it as well. It was the most convenient way to leave a note so I went and picked up the page and checked the back. It hadn't been written on at all so I folded a section at the bottom of the page and compressed the crease with my fingernails before tearing along the fold so I could remove the section I would write on. I was about to replace the paper I didn't need when I saw '_fertility' _among the scrawl. I hadn't really paid much attention to the notes as it wasn't any of my business. But that word certainly grabbed my attention. After all, what else would it refer to if not me? Despite my better judgement I narrowed my eyes and tried to make sense of the notes before forcing myself to put the page down and get on with writing my little note for Greta. I didn't need to get caught when I still needed to do what 'd come here to do. Picking up the pencil and putting down the notes, I sat down on a chair and used the top of my thigh to write on the paper. It wasn't the best surface to write on. But no way in hell was I going to write on the Grimoire. My note was simple. Thank you and stating that they were no longer needed. So she didn't have to feel pressured that I would come borrowing again. Getting up and placing it in the box with my message facing upwards, I moved back to the Grimoire and replaced the pencil. Just itching to see what that _fertility _was about. As my twisted luck would have it I never got the chance for the door opened and in walked Jonas. Casually straightening and looking up I viewed him coolly.

"Hi." I began. "I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to bring Greta's make-up back. I don't need it after all. Since no-one was home I made a note. Which I've left in the box." I pointed across the room. "She mightn't care for it. But I wasn't just going to drop the box and run." I gave a minute shrug of my shoulders. Acting as though I hadn't snooped. Which truthfully I hadn't. I'd just done my thing. But because _fertility _had caught my eye and I'd felt _inclined_ to snoop I felt a tad guilty.

"That's fine." Jonas accepted.

"Also, for the note I tore a piece of paper off the page with some notes on it. I hope that's okay?" Nodding he walked over and saw the paper I was gesturing to. Perhaps ensuring I hadn't taken some crucial piece of information from it. My mind had me thinking that way because it wasn't my place. And I didn't know much about magic. And Jonas had possibly joined Klaus' side. It seemed a little heartless to put it that way, but I didn't really know how much I could trust the warlock. While Elijah obviously had some stock in him, how was I to know if any confidence Elijah had in his possible double-agent ally wavered in some areas. A game such as I was involved in could change at any time. The only one I knew I could trust was Elijah. At least that's what I'd come to believe. But if he wasn't going to be around for much longer because Klaus would keep me to himself, then even the slightest reliance on the vampire who'd tried to save the world _and_ me seemed a little redundant. Sure if I needed assistance I assumed I could depend on him. But I had to go it alone. It was about time I became honest with myself. Only _I_ would be able to manage myself with Klaus. The only thing I might need to rely on Elijah with is how to stop Klaus from getting me pregnant. That's my only achievable goal. It was doable. Maybe. _Well, this is a great time to have some sort of conclusive epiphany Elena._

Drawing my focus back to Jonas who was nodding, so seemingly fine with what he'd been told I offered for him or Greta to perform their pregnancy test before I started getting ready.

"Yes. That'd be fine. Greta's busy at the moment and she's excellent at the pregnancy spell. So I'll call on her but we'll get started on another spell Klaus wants performed."

"Another spell?" I asked nervously. "What for?"

"It's all right. Nothing to worry about. It's just something to seek out a reason for your inability to fall pregnant so far."

"Oh. So it'll make me able to conceive then?"

"Not exactly. It will source the problem and then Greta and I will find and perform a spell, or spells to fix whatever it may be." I wondered if by picking up a _problem_ the spell would discover my implant.

"But maybe I'm just barren." I reasoned logically as if I wasn't suddenly nervous. "Are there _really_ spells that can fix that? I mean there are soo many women in the world who would love to get their hands on something that could make their uterus more baby-friendly. If it's as simple as a spell IVF would seem unnecessary. Not to mention a big chance in comparison. Imagine how many people that would make happy." I suggested.

"Oh yes. There are ways in which even the most barren uterus can carry a child. Often it involves bargaining with nature. Everything leads back to maintaining it's balance. To offer the general population to conceive, when nature has already deemed it not to-be involves sacrifice." Seeing my face, Jonas assured me it wasn't the same type of sacrifice that I was involved in. It would be a give and take concept. For the woman to produce her own baby when nature has deemed it not to-be. The life of her child must replace that of another. Jonas went on to tell me that in some cases a grandparent to the child has ended their life early so that their own child can experience the joy that _they_ gave them. It balanced nature, to a degree. The quality of the life given for the birth of a child wasn't a factor. However. When someone nearing the end of their lives was the bargaining chip, often the mother of the newborn child would have time taken from their remaining time on earth. Depending on how one looked at that. The reduced time might seem completely normal with the strain and stresses having a growing individual for an unknown number of years dependant on you. So the sacrifice can seem justified. But it's not something everyone could live with. Understandably so. I know _I_ wouldn't get involved in such a bargain. Not when it was with another's life.

"- There's enough turmoil regarding what's ethically right and wrong surrounding anything regarding a new life. We. _Witches _and_ Warlocks_ keep out of it."

"Would Klaus make you do that to me? Bargain with nature so that I'll get pregnant? He'd be happy to sacrifice anyone, but I wouldn't!"

"It's likely you don't need to be concerned about that Elena. In most cases it's a hormonal imbalance that causes infertility. Of course doctors give names and there are an abundance of disorders and such. But the body operates and develops on it's supply of hormones among other things. For you to be so barren without any history of trauma either by a previous pregnancy or some accident that left any damage to your lower abdomen or pelvis is unlikely." His justification of the role hormones had in the human body wasn't wrong, but I didn't think it was a key part of all gynocological problems. Worse yet. My implant worked on hormones, the spell would pick up on my abnormal hormone levels due to it. And if my abnormal hormones were treated magically as a result. I could conceive regardless of the implant in my body. I'd thought I had one up on everything. But it sounded like that could all be taken away so easily. But at the front of my mind Jonas had insinuated that they had knowledge of my medical history.

"H-how would you know my history?" I asked worried, crossing my arms in front of me before emboldening how I should proceed with this conversation. I needed to keep calm and not let anything telling be revealed by my paranoia that for some reason they had my medical history and hence evidence of my contraceptive implant. "I could have been pregnant for anyone knows. You'd have to have my medical records to know anything." I was starting to sound a little defensive.

"Relax Elena. I understand that you not having any say in anything makes everything scarier and puts you on edge. But there's really _nothing_ to worry about. No we haven't got your medical records. Greta's assessment revealed no evidence of scarring, evidence of pregnancy or abortion. We don't need charts when you can be assessed in person." _Assessed? _I Couldn't believe I'd had some sort of physical without even knowing it.

"When? When was I _assessed_? I wasn't told this before." I stated with a frown.

"The evening you arrived. When Greta did the pregnancy spell, you'll remember she also checked for any magically placed contraceptive? Well, in the same instance she was able to perform an assessment. You see. In order to check for any magical contraceptives you have to assess the organs as the bondings between magic and your body will leave traces that can be picked up like abnormal tissues on diagnostic scans."

"Oh. Magic's _really_ advanced and yet, ancient." He nodded. I had to assume that whatever assessment had been done that my implant wasn't detected. But if this new spell picked up on my altered hormones and then the source of what was regulating them. Then what was known now would be irrelevant. "So what does this other spell involve?"

"Of you, nothing. It might be an idea for you to be sitting while it's performed as you can feel drained of energy and the spell will take about 15 minutes. I will also require a strand of your hair. Are you ready to begin? You can use this chair." He stood behind the one I'd sat in a few minutes earlier and shifted it to face me. The wood scraping on the floor.

"I don't know." I said with obvious resistance and bit my lower lip. Jonas' gaze left me for a mere moment and I dreaded what had caught his attention. Something trailed gently through my hair and I knew Klaus must be in here. Closing my eyes I felt hope that it would be Greta creep in behind my dread. But whoever had joined Jonas and I had done so, so silently that a vampire was the only answer. Dare I hope for Elijah? No.

"I do. You are _indeed_ ready to begin." Klaus' voice whispered behind me as what must be his hand slipped from my hair. Hope lost I opened my eyes as Klaus began stepping around me. He walked to Jonas producing at least a hair of mine that must have been one of my naturally moulted.

Klaus rubbed his hands together once he'd transferred the hair and turned back to watch me. His stern face did nothing to make the long minute it took to force myself forward less wired. When I did, Klaus' features softened immediately. He looked genuinely happy, though not with himself for once. The emotion looked good on him. Cautiously quirking the corners of my mouth up slightly before relaxing them again I took my place on the chair. Wondering as I did whether Klaus would have been so apparently genteel if Jonas could see his face. Turning my head at Jonas' movement as he stepped around me slightly to sit cross-legged on the floor, I looked on curiously as he looked up at me and his face became vacant. His right hand had my strand of hair pinched between his index finger and thumb, while his left was relaxed but facing upwards. Both resting on his knees. As he was less than a metre away from me I was able to pick up on quite a few details of what was going on. While I was extremely nervous about this I really didn't have a choice. Especially since Klaus was here. So since whatever was about to occur had to be done, focussing on Jonas kept my mind off of me. His eyes while already brown deepened in colour before they changed to black and the intermittent blinking of his eyes as they remained trained on me settled into a sort of rhythm as did his breathing which had slowed right down. And yet, nothing else seemed to be happening. Jonas said I'd feel drained of energy and I felt fine. He hadn't said it like fatigue would be a side-affect of the spell. Something that would occur after. So why wasn't I feeling anything? Looking up at Klaus I found him watching me eagerly. When a low hum began which seemed to vibrate through my body I tensed and looked back to Jonas. His eyes were now closed and the hum was from him. As the vibration increased in my body panic and fear took over my reasoning and I wanted out. Out of this chair, this room. To hell with being obedient to Klaus. My breathing and heartbeat seemed more like a combined fluttering in my chest. I hoped it was because of the vibration and I wasn't having some sort of panic attack. Scared I looked back up to Klaus.

"It's alright." He said softly to me. _No it's not! This is not all right! This is-. _Choosing to bolt I was about to spring from the chair when the commencement of my upward motion crashed heavily back into me and downwards. Like gravity had suddenly increased tenfold. Sagging downwards with my inability to keep my back straight. I finished the motion by meeting the back of the chair in a most uncomfortable roll of sorts. My neck was the last to give up the ghost. Unable to hold my heavy skull up it keeled backwards over the top of the chair. It would have been better if my chair had had a higher back. Hell, lying on the floor would have been a better option. My eyes felt heavily lidded but I managed to keep them open, allowing me to see as Klaus stepped closer and supported my head and neck at a better angle.

The eagerness on his face had been replaced by concern and his lips moved slowly in what my eyes deciphered as my name and some other words. It dawned on me that I couldn't hear. Not his voice in any case. But I wasn't exactly submerged in silence. He then casually, but with much effort looked down at Jonas. I noticed his lips moving again, as he spoke to Jonas. I doubted Jonas was responding. He'd looked pretty out of it when I'd last seen him. Returning his focus quickly to me, Klaus frowned and looked almost worried as he continued his surveillance.

"_Elena. Elena? Can you hear me?"_ His voice resonated in my mind. I _could_ hear him with my mind. But I couldn't respond. I saw him press his lips together and drop nearly out of my site. A moment later I was raised up off the chair. My head and neck flopped against Klaus' chest as he turned slightly before I was lowered. Onto what I wasn't sure as I couldn't feel the chair beneath me. When Klaus' chest remained for me to rest against I assumed I was in his lap. It was much more comfortable. If comfortable could be used in a situation where I felt like I was boneless and weighed down. I couldn't tell how much time had passed but I was starting to lose the ability to keep my eyes open. They fluttered closed one moment and for all intensive purposes I was hitting the hay. A snooze felt like the best idea ever in that moment. Then I was shaken roughly so I opened them a sliver before shutting the world out again once the shaking stopped. Shifted again before something began brushing against my exposed cheek the world peeked in at me at the annoying intimate caress. Klaus' face was so close and it had to be him touching my cheek. _Bloody Klaus. Leave me alone._

"_Good, you're in there." _There was relief in his voice.

"_Hmm?" _I tried with difficulty, forming a thought unprovoked by annoyance.

"_What are you feeling?" What was I feeling? His annoying touch on my face._

"_Stop that." _My mind murmured back referring to his pesky touch.

"_Try to focus Elena. Try to keep your eyes open and tell me what you're feeling." _He persuaded gently.

"_Let me sleep."_

"_Elena!" _He yelled demandingly in my head.

"_Not listening."_ My only thought was that Klaus was being nice. Because he didn't bother me again. Warm and cosy I dosed off.

_What's that? Feels cold._ My slumber was disturbed by a dull coolness in the side of my chest. It was a specific area that wasn't as warm as the rest of me and it was growing. Not in size, but in intensity. In a few moments it had become freezing and I felt a shiver go through me. Then the cold became hot, boiling hot and I felt extremely light. My eyes snapped open and a blood curdling scream left me. It could have been recorded for a horror movie it portrayed my agony so well. But then I had, had practice. For I'd felt the pain I was in before. And, realising Klaus was the one inflicting it when I saw his face and how he had his arms around me I knew my ribs were being spread from each other again. His upper arm was so close so I took purchase on it. Widening my open mouthed scream and latching on as well as I could and biting him. Using all the power I could muster I kept my jaw clenched on the flesh I'd grabbed while tears streamed down my face. Through my muffled wail I heard Jonas' hoarse voice and my pain began easing off a little. The more it did the taste of blood in my mouth registered and I greedily bit a few more times on Klaus' arm to get more. It was so good. Consuming my pain and replacing it with desire so that when my hair was yanked and I released his arm I mewled at the loss but proceeded to arch my back. Looking around blearily I was then offered a bleeding wrist and hungrily joined my mouth and it.

"_What_ were you doing Warlock?" Klaus growled. I felt the vibration from his chest but the rest of his body was rigid.

"The new spell. I don't understand-. It shouldn't have hurt her but I could feel-." Jonas sounded baffled.

"You_ don't_ understand? How can you _not_ when you are the one who cast the spell? It's part of your _responsibility to nature _and to _me_ that you know what the hell it is you're doing with E-. With my _doppleganger_! Have I added someone to my team who's allegiance lies elsewhere?" Klaus' outrage became gleefully malicious as he continued. "_Please_ tell me if that's the case and I shall take _great _pleasure in removing your daughter from your life again, _permanently." _Klaus stood, lifting me onto my feet as he did. He then pushed me down into the chair he'd vacated and advanced on Jonas. I sat watching the confrontation in utter bewilderment and eagerness. Klaus was so deliciously masculine and powerful as he lifted Jonas to his feet and grabbed his shoulders painfully enough for Jonas to groan and begin pleading Klaus for forgiveness. It was so sexy to see him in action.

"Explain to me. Explain to me _exactly_ what you just did to her." Klaus released Jonas with a forceful shove that threw him back against the door. He then turned back toward me and I enjoyed surveying his few strides back to my side as I bit down suggestively on my lower lip. His strong but gentle hand took me possessively by the bottom of my jaw to tilt up towards him. I let my left hand come up and curl around his wrist as he looked my face over. He seemed to be avoiding looking at my mouth altogether and I was downhearted by it. I wanted him to kiss me, he'd done so often enough, but if he wasn't looking at my lips he didn't want to. Rejection rocketed through me until he did and I swore my heart stopped for a moment. My lips parted and my chest heaved but all he did was frown and wipe his thumb at the left corner of my mouth before releasing me to face Jonas again. I didn't try to keep a hold of his wrist as it didn't seem my place to do so. And rejection was building again so I wasn't wanted. But his hand resting behind my shoulder blade on the back of the chair gave me just as much satisfaction as if I was still touching him.

"Klaus."Jonas began in a measured tone imploring him to believe his approaching explanation. "I honestly don't know why that spell affected Elena like it did. It's not supposed to suck _that_ much energy from her." My desire ebbing away I realised that I'd really rather have Klaus' as far from me as possible and shifted awkwardly in my chair. Besides it was time to pay attention. Something had gone very wrong.

"But it _did._ It could have _killed_ her!" _Really? That wouldn't have been so bad Let's go again. _A crunching and splintering sound came from where Klaus' hand rested on my chair and I ducked a little before turning to look up at him. His darkened eyes slid down to look at me while the rest of him was poised rigidly. As though the rest of him was focussed on Jonas alone. It was eerie and yet reassuring at the same time. Because while I was obviously receiving a warning for my thoughts in contrast to how he'd set himself on Jonas. It was gentle and made me feel comfortable despite the restrained violence in his eyes. From feeling comfortable I quickly shifted to disturbed in response. There was something in the way he was warning me that went beyond my thoughts.

"_Don't." _He paused, like it was hard for him to form the words in his head. _"Get any ideas." _

Stepping forward an extremely angry Klaus advanced on Jonas.

"_I_ had to alert you to what was going on. By bringing Elena out of her nearing comatose state through pain no less!" Faintly I remembered him baulking at the use of my name just moments earlier. "Greta couldn't stop you. So you _obviously_ couldn't tell you were sucking the life out of Elena. Tell me Jonas. Am I relaying the events as they occurred? Or were you well aware of what you were doing? _If_ that's the case. It was very bold of you to enact whatever scheme you're attempting while _in my presence._" _Jonas wouldn't would he? No. Klaus wanted the spell done. Greta's here?_ Glancing around and locating Greta my mind slid into gear. Trying to make sense of what had just happened quietly. I'd leave the noise to Klaus.

"No! Klaus. I didn't know. I promise. The spell was only going to make her feel lethargic. Nothing else! I swear!" His pleading sobered. "I swear on my daughter's life! Check the spell. Please!" Klaus had come to stand less than a meter in front of him. While he'd restrained himself from physically rattling Jonas. Klaus had certainly emitted enough severity in his address that he'd broken Jonas down. Greta, who'd been standing to the side of the confrontation had neither jumped to check the spell or shown any concern for her father.

"Greta." Klaus asked. Or maybe it was permission. Whatever the use of her name was, she briefly glanced around for the Grimoire and began assessing the spell.

"Klaus. Please believe me." Jonas began. "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardise being with my daughter."

"Oh shut-up." Klaus spat savagely, clenching his fists in a way I knew all too familiarly. I stood, as if standing meant I could stop the thoughts in my head from smothering me by gaining some height. I couldn't get past the thought that Jonas had intended to kill me. I wasn't upset by it in any way. If he'd been successful everything would be over. But I was sure he wouldn't do it. Not in front of Klaus anyway. I was _quite_ sure of that. It was obvious in his pleas unless he was a very good actor. All he'd wanted for so long was to save his daughter from Klaus. Having failed on that aspect he'd settled for at least being able to be with her. Though it seemed she didn't wasn't his company. "Sit down." I frowned and looked to the back of Klaus' head in question. "Yes, you. Sit."

"But-." I began.

"Sit." I was considering whether I should do so when Greta spoke up. Interested and distracted I remained standing, watching and listening in."

"The spell appears to be harmless. There's nothing in the scripture to say otherwise." She stated this almost boredly.

"Can you tell whether the spell your father cast is the very same as the one before you?"

"His magic essence says it is." I didn't know what a magic essence was. But it seemed Jonas had been doing exactly what he said he'd been doing.

"Hmm." Came from Klaus as he turned from Jonas and walked towards me. I tensed because he was extremely angry right now and hadn't taken it out on anything. Or rather anyone. I feared for Jonas. "Can an essence be altered?" He enquired of Greta who'd sat herself on a bed, as he physically sat me down on the chair again. I didn't see what the big deal with me sitting was and exhaled some frustration out through my nose. It earned me a smirk from Klaus who's features had become much less menacing. Still nervous of him I didn't look away and neither did he.

"I would be able to sense it if he had tried to do so." There was a pause in which Klaus and I continued looking at each other.

"Is it safe to perform the pregnancy test, now?"

"Should be." Greta answered. As she began, I tried to catch Jonas' gaze and give him a sympathetic smile. But as he looked on while the magic pregnancy test began he seemed altogether distant so I could only hope I'd get a chance to talk to him before getting ready to go out. He'd been terribly remorseful before for having joined Klaus' ranks because of what he had to do at Klaus' direction concerning me. So that had probably returned. The spell Klaus had wanted done was performed by him. So it would have been non-negotiable. Now that something had possibly gone wrong whatever choice he may or may not have had, still ended in harm to me. While I currently didn't know how much I could trust him. I knew he was a good man. If he _didn't_ intend the spell to affect me like it had, then he'd be feeling doubly horrible about it right now. Perhaps because he should of known better, but who knows? So he wouldn't feel so scrutinised I stopped watching him. But noticed when he stepped around to look through the Grimoire that held the spell he'd cast on me. "Not pregnant." Greta announced after a little while.

"And we still don't know why." Klaus mused aloud looking at me sternly. Raising my eyebrows I shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"You know as much as I do."

"If not more." He finished and smirked before turning away from me to talk to Greta. _Arrogant bastard. _

Klaus and Greta began talking in low tones and I figured my standing wouldn't be such a problem for Klaus since he was distracted. So I casually stood and stepped over to Jonas.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly. So low that I nearly thought I'd have to repeat myself. He cleared his throat softly.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I replied enthusiastically. "Don't worry about me. You were the one on the receiving end of Klaus."

"I didn't know the spell would do that to you. It's supposed to be harmless." He sounded dumbfounded.

"Water under the bridge." I said dismissively, giving him a smile. One he didn't return when he suddenly looked around me and dropped the slightly relieved expression he'd been wearing.

"But not under _mine_ warlock." Great. Klaus had come over. Wedging himself in front of me he snatched the Grimoire from Jonas. "This was the spell?" He asked Jonas. Gesturing to the page Jonas had been focussing on.

"Yes." Peaking around Klaus I watched him tear the page from the Grimoire.

"Hey!-" Burst from my mouth at Klaus' action. It was horrible. A book with such amazing knowledge and he was ripping some from it. Besides. What if that was the only spell for what it's purpose was meant to be? Kind of stupid for Klaus to destroy it.

"No!" Jonas made to grab for the Grimoire. Though logically any alternate force on the book would still have resulted with the page being torn from it. Klaus' next move was lightning fast and his fury seemed to erupt from nowhere. His right hand was curled around Jonas' neck and was squeezing tightly. While his left hand scrunched up the page.

"Greta." The scrunched page burst into flames in his hand a moment later leaving only ash. He'd gotten a witch to destroy their own magic knowledge. Who _does_ that? "Thin. Ice." Klaus growled at Jonas. Punctuating his words with a jolt of his arm and more pressure on Jonas' neck. Who had grabbed at Klaus' wrist and was trying desperately to get free. By the strained look on his face Jonas would have been happy to get some air. I became really scared for him when he started making choking noises. Grabbing Klaus' free arm and trying to pull at him to get him to stop did nothing. His only response was to lower his hand to his pants and rub off the ash. His next move was to send his cleaned fisted hand into Jonas' stomach. Glancing open mouthed at Greta who was doing nothing and showing no concern for her father I opted for jumping on Klaus' back. Wrapping my arms around his neck I gripped hard with my knees at his sides and pulled back as hard as I could.

"Let him go! Klaus! Let him go! Stop it!" I pulled and pulled. But he wasn't letting Jonas go until _he_ decided to. Delivering a few more punches until he was satisfied.

"You're on very thin ice Jonas. From now on you will test any new spells you find for my use on Elena, on your daughter _first._ Perhaps that will make you more cautious." Releasing Jonas the warlock spluttered and coughed laboriously. Lowering himself to the floor to his hands and knees. Now that he'd been released I began detaching myself from Klaus but he hooked his arms around and under my knees and kept them at his sides. To save myself from falling backwards I held on in my piggy-backed position. "Alright my love. We best leave them to it." He indicated to me.

"But-."

"Elena." He warned in a low voice.

"Let me make sure he's okay." I hissed at his left ear while he began striding to the door. Looking back Jonas was now on his side and breathing out of rhythm.

"He'll be _fine. _Provided he doesn't repeat his efforts this afternoon."Came his responding murmur at we walked out the door and he shut it behind us. Though this involved him removing an arm from one of my legs I didn't try to hop down. Klaus piggy-backed me along the hallway to our bathroom, ignoring my requests to be put down.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's babble: **Hello All! First of all I apologise for how long it's taken me to get this next chapter up. I fear I find it necessary to recycle that apology and produce again it in advance, because I can't see my future chapters being posted in a shorter time with any certainty. I KNOW I'm absolutely horrible! I know I get so caught up in stories that I keep checking and checking, in anticipation for new chapters. So I'm sorry to put anyone through that, but I can't help it. My life's not being very kind to my writing and I can't see that changing. However I can assure everyone that I won't abandon this story. It will most certainly be seen through to the end.

On another note. It has been mentioned that I've perhaps been misleading in how I've categorised this story and even summarised it. I know, my summary is vague. But I lack experience in that department and couldn't hope to give an indication of the goings on in this story on a level that would reflect the emotional aspect of it. I didn't want to focus on the 'events'. For I see it as an emotional roller coaster. And if I had mentioned events in the summary readers may find it too slow-moving. Not the action-packed here-there-everywhere story an 'event dictated' summary might have portrayed. So I apologise if any of you feel I'm wasting your time due to not reading what you expected to.

Additionally. I am very aware that many of you may have become impatient with the lack of Elijah Elena interaction. For that I apologise as well. This has of course been intentional as I didn't want to suddenly have Elena coming across as emotionally struggling again for no obvious reason whatsoever. I felt it important that this change in her and ultimately the Elijah-Elena interactions should be as understandably conflicting as possible. If that's caused any loss of interest, frustration etc. again I must apologise. This is absolutely still an Elijah-Elena fanfic... I wasn't aware both participants in this shipped story needed to be present at all times throughout for this to be the case. Perhaps it's not conventional to have scripted such a lengthy separation. But again, it seemed appropriate.

So... Apologies allround? :)

I appreciate any and all reviews. And hello there (now) slightly visible reader :) !

CH 40:

Deposited outside the bathroom door Klaus insistently pushed me inside warning as he did, that if I wasn't ready to leave when he'd stated, there would be consequences. In a huff I shut the door on him and leant my back against it. I had been so close to freedom and Klaus had put a stop to my approaching escape. Absent-mindedly I saw my reflection in the mirror and frowned at my disappointed twin. I couldn't catch a break. Not even an unexpected one it seemed.

"I don't hear water running." Klaus sing-songed from the other side of the door. Apparently he hadn't left yet. I had the most extreme urge to walk over to the sink and turn on the tap. Just to be smart since I knew he was referring to the shower. "_Please_ tell me it's your way of inviting me to join you." He drawled.

"_Not _an invitation!." I called.

"I may have to be the deciding party on whether that's the case or not."

"You're _always_ the deciding party." I grumbled and pushed off the door. Moving to the shower I turned the taps on. I hadn't yet undressed so there would be water wastage as I rid my clothes. But something about giving him his running water satisfied me and my wasting. "Happy?" I called.

"Disappointed actually."

"Why?" I scoffed.

"You've denied me a communal shower." His fake sad voice replied to which I rolled my eyes and began removing my clothes.

"Are you going to wait out there while I shower or have you got some other perverted activity to involve yourself in?" There was no answer so I assumed he'd left.

Looking blandly at my reflection once I'd put the dress on again I wondered how the time was going. I really didn't want to do this. So much so that I hadn't bothered to do anything fantastic with my make-up nor put on any jewellery. My ensemble really needed some of the latter, I didn't look finished. But couldn't bring myself to care. For all Klaus would know, I just mightn't be that into jewellery. As I applied a little bit more lipstick to my lips a knock sounded at the door.

"Are you decent?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Turning my head toward him as he opened the door and stepped in our room, I quirked my lips slightly upwards at him appreciatively and took note that he'd suited up. His dark grey jacket had some very slight flecking of a rusty red through it which gently complimented his hair. I focused again on my reflection and colouring my lips.

"You look absolutely stunning Elena." He spoke softly while walking toward me. The compliment was smooth and delivered in a suave timbre.

"That almost sounded genuine." Came my bitter response while I capped the lipstick.

"It _was_ genuine." Klaus' voice had dropped dangerously low. Taking heed of this warning I changed my tune.

"Well, thank you then. You're not looking too shabby yourself." The compliment was true but seemed to leave a bad taste in my mouth. Nevertheless I smiled at him.

"Better. And thank you. But why is it that you've not adorned yourself in something, shiny?" Turning from the inner mirror of the cupboard to face him I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Jewellery. You're not wearing any." He rephrased.

"Oh. Well, I'm not much of a jewellery person really."

"Liar." Of their own accord my hands found their way to rest on my hips in annoyance.

"More _importantly_ none of the clutches go with this dress."

"Well, that's no dilemma. You don't need a purse of any kind."

"Not even to carry my lipstick?"

"I can hold onto it for you." He offered kindly and extended his upturned hand. Frowning my hands fell from my hips and I handed the stick clasped in my fingers over. Hoping that for some reason it would uncap in his pocket and smear every where.

"Now. Pick some jewellery."

"No?" I said in firm resistance despite it rolling off my tongue as a timid question. Klaus smirked, unbuttoned his jacket and sat on the bed.

"I'm _waiting._"

Looking through the jewellery I quickly picked out a necklace made from a dark tarnished silver with black smokey jewels. For my ears, black pearl studs complimented the shade of black adorning the necklace. Finally I was deemed ready and Klaus took my hand and led me from the room. Once in the hall I hooked my arm through his own offered one and was led out of the curiously quiet building.

"I believe they're out shopping for what they intend to wear to my little upcoming event." I didn't give any response just allowed myself to be led to the black Mercedes parked out front. I looked around for the van, sure that Klaus wouldn't allow me transportation in a Merc. But when he opened the front passenger door for me, my growing surprise peaked.

"Aren't we taking the van?"

"It seems not, doesn't it?" He responded smirking.

"So you're trusting me to have knowledge of where we are?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to assume _that_ Elena." Confused I lowered myself to sit while wondering the specifics of what Klaus had just meant. He shut my door and walked around the front of the car to open his own. Suddenly a thought occurred to me and I opened my door. I was completely shocked that it opened. I had expected it to be locked. At once I had to fight the urge to shut it before re-opening it over and over again. Sure it wasn't like I was so obviously imprisoned as one kept in a cage. But this was a physical manifestation of my relative freedom and I wanted to appreciate it. To hell with the fact that should I desire to bolt from the car Klaus would be on me in seconds. Being able to open a door and get out of an enclosed space humoured my view of being imprisoned as I was.

"Elena?" Klaus inquired gently. I shut the door before turning my head towards him and settling into the seat.

"Yeah?" He titled his head slightly to the side assessing me curiously. Pausing in his bent over position within the door frame before joining me inside before shutting his door.

"Never mind." I merely raised my eyebrows, but he didn't look back at me to see them.

We were both silent during the transit to wherever Klaus was taking me. Not that the silence stretched on and on. For it only took about a quarter of an hour for us to arrive. It seemed as though Klaus was taking a back-road route to wherever we were headed, as there were no signs apart from the names of roads. Nothing at all to let me know of our location. Trust Klaus to organise a specific route to keep me in the dark. When we'd made it to our destination I got the immediate impression that I was not going to feel comfortable. We'd pulled up next to a number of other parked cars outside a large two storey villa._ When aren't villa's large? Roman architecture really doesn't do any justice on a small scale. _It wasabsolutely gorgeous, but I couldn't fully appreciate it. Not when arriving to such a wonder felt so ominous. I assumed it was well set back on a property. As the occasional street light I'd seen previously had been missing for quite a stretch before the villa had come into site. Replaced instead with an endless bordering of trees either side the track or road the car had travelled. Yet I hadn't seen any signage to say what the place was called. Klaus had said he was taking me to a restaurant. I had to wonder if he'd brought me to some sort of exclusive country club. Unlabelled to keep the riff-raff out and all inclusively situated on a property to accommodate any activities that might go on here. _Pity the riff-raff did get in._

The car space we'd pulled into was exposed on the passenger side and before Klaus had even removed the keys from the ignition my door was opened for me. Catching me off guard I jumped slightly. This wasn't valet parking. Greeted with two well dressed gentlemen I looked up casually and let the interior light of the car reveal them. The one slightly concealed by the other caught my attention first due to his red hair. But the one standing slightly in front of him who had opened my door, was Elijah. Time slowed and my heart beat seemed to suspend mid-beat. My jaw slackened as I looked up at him open mouthed for a few long seconds. Moisture stung my eyes as a tremendous invisible weight lifted from it's smothering hold on my chest. So free was my next breath my heart could have fluttered up into my throat.  
>"Hello Elena."<p>

"Elijah." I breathed. The left corner of his mouth quirked upward and he offered me his hand. I grasped it immediately and he assisted me to stand. As soon as I could I threw myself against him and wrapped my arms around his neck as though holding on for dear life. He responded just as enthusiastically as he hugged my middle. My front instantly felt like Elijah was the only man who'd ever been as close as we were. Like a clean slate. All record of Klaus erased. "I've missed you." I whispered into his ear with the biggest grin on my face. At that moment Klaus cleared his throat. I registered his presence behind Elijah and the now almost leering red head. How I hadn't noticed Klaus there prior was anyone's guess as I was practically facing him. It brought me back to reality and I regretted my show of affection. I'd allowed my emotions to fuel my actions when I should have held back. Klaus probably wouldn't be happy and I had been working to keep my mind in the present. Knowing that I needed to keep myself conscious of the fact that I would be with Klaus and Klaus alone in the near future. Besides I had come to rely on myself. Feeling mistaken I drew back from Elijah who regarded me with his deep brown eyes. Imploring me to maintain eye contact to ensure I knew he'd missed me as well. A hollow detachment hit me as I returned his gaze with a frown. While the weight had lifted from my chest. I felt like now there was a belt tightening around it as I realised what I needed to do. I didn't need to lay down a line as such right here and now. Make him see that we couldn't, _weren't_ anything by keeping myself lukewarm regarding Elijah. _Reject him girl. Tough love is the only way to keep him safe. Keep him close but not too close. _"Excuse me." My voice was cold. I looked to Klaus who had the most evil look of satisfaction on his face. Stepping next to him I wrapped my arm around his limply hanging one and focused all my attention on him alone. "So where are we?" I asked with interest and cheek. Like he was treating me to a night out. One I knew would be enjoyable. His eyes glanced behind me to Elijah smugly before returning to mine.

"Oh. Just a little place I like." He began directing us towards what must be the entrance and I took in the structure's beauty.

"It's certainly grand." I stated in awe as Klaus nodded in acknowledgement. It was difficult for me not to wonder why Elijah and the redhead were here with us. Since Klaus was the one who wanted this outing. Labelling it as a _date_ and all. Did he expect us to portray some sort of romanticism in front of Elijah? I got the feeling that my anxiety over a _date_ with Klaus had been a little on the light side. I should have been more worried about tonight than I had been. As impossible as it had seemed earlier.

"_Need I remind you of how you should behave with me in public?" _Klaus' voice entered my mind and interrupted my thoughts.

"_No. I'm well aware I'm to at least seem agreeable with you. Sexy etc."_

"_Good. Sexy is always important. Glad you keep it to the front of your mind." _He chuckled.

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Something else you mean." _

"_Yes. Obviously." _I responded like he was stupid. _"Why is Elijah here? And the red head. You said this was a date."_

"_Yes. Well. I hope you won't take it the wrong way. But I thought tonight could serve another purpose."_

"_Care to elaborate?"_

"_Care to kiss me?"_ Sidetracked I stopped walking, Klaus paused with me before the entrance where I could see some people milling about inside.

"_What? Will you elaborate if I do?"_

"_It's possible." _He finished smugly. Yet his facial features appeared curious, perhaps concerned as our eyes connected while I was still wrapped around his arm.

Cheekily one side of my mouth curved upwards and I dropped my chin towards my collar bone slightly while still maintaining eye contact. Appearing coy and acting as though possessed with a little bit of the devil I continued looking at him through my eyelashes. My lips parting I tilted my head upward and closed the distance between our mouths. Our lips merely rubbed against each other at first. But I moved on to run my teeth against his invading tongue earning a groaned so soft, I doubted it had even occurred. In the process I found myself wound up in his arms and held softly against him. When he ran his fingers down my exposed back I arched into him practically humming and opened my mouth wider. God how I loved fingers running down my back. More than I hated how I'd become so accepting and responsive to any contact with Klaus. Suddenly Klaus latched his lips around my tongue and sucked.

He'd never done that before and it both surprised and aroused me. My skin immediately lit up with a fierce heat and I whimpered. Clutching at his shoulders until he released my tongue I took his lower lip in my own and sucked it hard into my mouth. Groaning again Klaus drew his mouth back from mine and gave me a lazy lust-filled smirk. Lusty as I was. I could only imagine the satisfying kiss had left me with a similar look on my face. Biting my lower lip I brought my hands up to Klaus' mouth and casually worked on wiping away the smear of lipstick. Once I was done he returned the favour for myself. Drawing his thumbs along the outside of my parted lips until he was happy that any lippy remaining was only worn on my lips. I wanted to know what his other purpose for tonight's outing was. But whatever was going on right at this moment had me distracted. Our actions with each other were rather sweet.

"Thank you." I said once he was done.

"Thank _you._" He turned his head in the direction of the entrance where Elijah and the red head had moved on to waiting for us. "Gentlemen! Sorry for the hold up." The red head barked out a joyful laugh. "Or rather. Your welcome, Blue. I'm sure the voyeur in you enjoyed that!." Klaus directed at the red head smugly.

"Quite Klaus. I don't suppose I could trouble you to continue?" His voice was quite hoarse. Klaus turned me and we steadily rejoined the two men who'd been waiting on us. He laughed out loud before turning his head to me with his hand on my back as we moved.

"Blue is a very successful producer in the porn industry." He enlightened me while his hand slide down to smooth over my right buttock. Stiffening in surprise and discomfort I turned my expression to my advantage and played into Klaus' desire for me to be sexual.

"Ohh. You must _hate_ your job!" I commented in jest with a softer silkier tone of voice to _Blue_.

"Absolute torture it is Miss. You'd make it all the more bearable if you ever felt like lending yourself to a poor man's wallet." He responded with a wink and an open leer up and down my body. It made me feel so naked and panicked. Somehow I managed to act coy. I couldn't even look at Elijah. Instead I tried to keep him as far in my peripheral vision as possible. It was bad enough I'd been so intimate with Klaus in front of him. Now I was all sexual. He seemed like an outsider in our small group. Standing solemnly but not looking at all as if he was uncomfortable or would rather be anywhere else. I could feel his gaze on me though. It burned and made me feel ashamed.

"You flatter me." Klaus removed his hand from beneath my bum and it was like I could breath properly again so intense was my relief. Now to get him to tell me what tonight's other purpose was.

"My friend you are _shameless. _Propositioning my doppleganger is exactly why I won't submit us into providing you with any entertainment this evening." Klaus chuckled. _So. We're having a group dinner? Shouldn't be so bad. It won't focus on me so much. _"Shall we go in?" He suggested to the gentlemen who initiated doing so followed by Klaus and myself.

Inside was beautiful. I gaped while taking in the interior.

"This place is absolutely _beautiful._" I commented in awe. My voice still sexy, but hushed. The lighting was perfectly illuminated everything. Providing mood and showcasing the decor. If you removed the modern fashion everyone wore it was like you were taken back in time. The grandeur of everything made me feel over dressed and disrespectful in what I wore. It just didn't suit the building. I stayed on Klaus' arm and looked around me more.

"Yes. It's _exquisite,_ brother. I commend you on finding something so, breathtaking." As soon as I heard Elijah's _yes_ I looked at him. His eyes were anchored on mine and the way his mouth moulded his use of _exquisite_ sent shivers down my spine. I knew he wasn't referring to the building. But I was in a detached frame of mind and needed to stay there. Despite the ache in my chest I was my own person and needed to look after myself. Which overall meant keeping Klaus happy and Elijah at arms length. Responding to his obvious flirtatious comment simply, I raised an eyebrow to convey an: _Is that so? _Response. Like his view on things was barely even amusing. His gaze didn't waver at my rejection on the double meaning. Instead remaining resolute. Dismissively I looked away. _God, this is murder._

"Yes Elijah. Doesn't it remind you of our time in Formia?" By Klaus' tone he hadn't seen what had just occurred or didn't care.

"It does. If I could smell the ocean I could almost believe I was back there." Elijah agreed and kept to the specifics of the conversation Klaus had aforementioned. No alternate references for me to navigate.

"Good times." Klaus mused in remembrance.

In no time at all we were seated at a table for six. I wondered but didn't ask whether we were expecting more company. Klaus had casually arranged out chairs keep us as close as possible without being smothered by each other. While the two men across the table from us each kept a respectable distance. I was eager to question Klaus privately. But was too caught up in the goings on and discussion that had broken out between Klaus and his companions. I contributed occasionally in the safer topics. But for the most part I remained interested but silent. When Blue had asked an attending waiter for a bottle of wine I'd found myself sharing Klaus' glass. I wasn't sure how we'd ended up doing so. But of course had to oblige.

Without appearing rude I observed others around us as often as possible. It was soothing just to see normal unknowing people go about their lives. Most seemed to be couples having intimate drinks with each other. It was early in the evening after all. A large dance floor a way over seemed to be always occupied. The joy surrounding the paranormal bubble I was in was infectious and I realised I was actually enjoying myself. Perhaps it was just being out and away from Klaus' base camp. Or the fact that Klaus' and my _date_ seemed to have been aborted. Instead of deciphering it I just enjoyed it. Even if Klaus' hand on my leg would tarnish the memory. Melancholy came over me as I watched on. I wondered if I should be treasuring all the brighter or milder things I experienced. I had an idea of how my life would be with Klaus, but it wasn't the best and the likely hood of it being worse than already experienced was high.

"Elena, my love." His hand ran up my thigh a little.

"Mmm?" I turned my head into him. Bringing our faces so close our noses could have touched.

"Let us go somewhere a little more intimate, hmm? I did bring you out tonight for a date. I think we'll take our main and desert in a private parlour." He regarded the men across the table and stood. "We'll catch up with you gents later." My ease left and replaced itself with disgust. I'd been stupid to think I'd avoided any _supposedly _romantic time with Klaus. Glancing to Klaus I saw he intended to pull my chair out for me when I stood. Doing so I smiled at each of the two men. Avoiding direct eye contact with Elijah as I did so.

"It was nice to meet you Blue."

"Like-wise. If you can break away from Klaus later we can talk business aye." He piped up eagerly. I gave him a sexy smirk as I laughed softly and stepped around my chair so Klaus could push it in.

"You, are a naughty boy!" Came my good humoured response.

"Always." I caught his wink before I turned and Klaus guided me away. An unseen shudder of revulsion ripped through me. I'd be sticking with Klaus. In fact, Klaus _all_ the way. I'll cling to his arm all night if I have to.

Speak of the devil, he must have been listening in on my thoughts for he started chuckling. Unimpressed and turning my face to his we passed into a quiet alcove and I rolled my eyes at him.

"What?" He exclaimed gently. As if genuinely affronted. "That was a sweet notion you had involving me." I could only frown. "Come on. I think you'll enjoy this." Klaus announced proudly as he gestured to a female waitress who then led us further away from the sounds of gentle chatter. We passed down a winding hall which branched off in multiple directions. The lighting was extremely soft and I noticed that the sources of light were located about level with my knees on the walls. They were directed downwards so didn't shine harshly up into your eyes. Instead their gold and red filtered streams of light spread down and onto the floor to be reflected upwards. As I took interest in this simple but glamorous effect Klaus curled his arm behind and around my waist as we continued after the woman. In no time we were silently invited into a small room. It wasn't squishy by any means, about three metres by three meters. The walls had been curtained with dark coloured heavy drapes which pooled in extravagant excess on the floor around the edges. The ceiling was very low. But I had a feeling it was just the illusion created with the material slung in from the edges inwards. Meeting up with the small electric chandelier which also hung very low. It served as a feature in the room due to being offset from the centre of the ceiling. It was an interesting and classy piece of glassware. While it lacked size overall, it's length made up for it. Extending so far down that it finished about my hip. I had an urge to reach out and touch it just to make the reflection of the gentle lighting in the room dance. Klaus interacted in silent nods with the waitress and some gentle music started up. _Mood lighting, softly playing music in the background. How dreadfully romantic._

The only piece of furniture in the room was a sort of lounge in a sharp curve. There was plenty of room for two. It's seat was wide and I could envision many a happy couple snuggled together on it. But Klaus had mentioned food. I didn't see how any restaurant would have this set-up. The public setting seemed more, practical. I mean, how would you market this private dining suite without it coming across a bit sleazy? If that's what it could be called. The woman left us and Klaus sat down on the lounge. He and I just stared at each other for a few moments before I needed to do _something_ to avoid him somewhat. The result was stepping closer to the chandelier and losing myself in the glass.

"So." He drawled expectantly. "What do you think?" I turned my head to acknowledge him and observed his gesture of the room.

"It's nice." I said simply and shrugged my shoulders. If he thought I'd enjoy this _date_ just because the decor was nice he could think again. All it instilled in me was frustration at not having some view or other people to pay more attention to than Klaus. I sensed movement behind me and turned to find the waitress returning with a classy black-stained table sliding along before her. On it was rustic food servers. The kind that maintained heat or kept food cool. They were lidded and beautifully painted. A matching wine cooler adorned the middle of the table with a bottle of white resting within it. Smiling at the woman's re-entry she returned the expression as she pushed the table close to the lounge. Mentioned that she would be right back with wine glasses, then we'd be left to ourselves. In the time it took for her to return I voided Klaus' eyes, but felt them on me.

Once alone again an outer door must have shut on us because the balance of light and darkness adjusted even more to provide soft illumination of everything. Even the chandelier dimmed.

"As beautiful as you look standing over by the chandelier. You might want to join me over here." Making a face I slowly stepped over to him and joined him with resignation. Making sure there was a good amount of space between us as I did. Klaus petted the seat of the lounge between us.

"Though I do bite. I won't on this occasion."

"Well that's a relief!" Came my sarcastic reply. He cleared his throat impatiently and the darkening look he gave me told of his annoyance. "Fine." I grumbled and ungracefully rose then plopped myself down right next to him.

"Now. Will you please keep an open mind for me?" Reaching for the wine with one hand and the glasses with another he offered the glasses to me. He then fiddled with the already loosened cork till it opened and he lowered the neck to pour. I would have preferred to sit there, still and negative. But due to paying attention to my charges that wasn't an option. So for the moment Klaus had my attention. "I had thought you'd like this private parlour. You were very appreciative of the architecture earlier. While this room is quite a contrast to the majority of the building, you can't tell me you find it unappealing."

"It's not that it's unappealing. I did say it was _nice_ after all."

"Mmm. But you aren't truly happy with this environment."

"What's your point Klaus?"

"My point? No point. I'd just like you to tell me why. We're on a date. Tell me your thoughts and feelings about this parlour."

"Why not just look into my mind?"

"Because I can do that any old time with anyone. Come on. I'm making this easy for you. This is us getting to know one another. It might seem mundane to discuss this room. But I _had_ thought you would like it. Since you don't. Why not tell me why?" I sighed and Klaus put the bottle back in it's cooler.

"I'd just assumed we'd be out with everyone else. Not in a private area. Maybe there'd even be some sort of view. Regardless of the fact it's night time." Klaus took his glass from me and shifted slightly. Leaning in and resting his arm on the back of the lounge behind me.

"Ah. You were hoping to be able to distract yourself from my charms."

"If that's how you'd like to see it, then yes."

"Am I not pleasing to you?" He frowned seriously. Making sure I wasn't going to aggravate him I thought it best to just be honest and open, but do so politely.

"It's not that." I sighed. "I'm happy that you're treating me better now, really I am. Less clashing is nice. _Great _even_._ But I don't want to date _anyone_, let alone you." I replied, dropping his gaze. "I don't _do _emotional, romantic things. Even _fake_ ones." I caught his eye again. "They're beyond uncomfortable." I explained. Nearly spitting the words out like they tasted horrible. On one hand it might come across as dishonest. Because Elijah'd permeated my emotional walls. But that had taken time, and it was Elijah. He'd seemed to know how to do it. Klaus didn't seem the kind to know the same. The overall point being that Elijah was no longer within those walls in any case. They'd been resurrected and I would not feel inclined to let them fall again.

"You'll adjust. I'm sure of it. After all, you came around for my brother in the time he had you hidden from me." Klaus decided confidently. "You've already adjusted to me _physically_ after all." While he kept his eyes on mine as if challenging me to disagree the hand holding his glass of wine was extended around me. I kept as still as a statue and anxiety struck me just as if his hand had. I could feel the heat from him chest having become encircled by him. Withdrawing his hand now missing the glass he slid it down around the inside of my thigh, before lifting my leg to drape it over and down next to one of his. He then locked his ankles so my relocated leg was loosely trapped between his own. "So." He repeated his arm reach and was once again holding the glass before him and raised expectantly for me to do the same. "To adjusting and fulfilment." Responding to his toast I gently clinked my glass against his and sipped.  
>"Fulfilment?" I enquired easily.<p>

"Yes. You'll come to find. As I have in the past, that emotionally connecting with someone is therapeutic for the soul and extremely satisfying. I'm of course referring to a romantic connection." He sipped his wine again.

"In the past? How long ago was that?" The doubt in my voice obvious.

"Piqued your interest have I?" He asked smugly and leaned his head in closer, making it perfectly acceptable to whisper. "I get the feeling you think time takes things from us. Like the ability to do something is stripped from one if not practised. I know of love Elena. I've felt it. Indulged in it. Exploited it. I haven't treated myself in a long long time to a _real_ relationship with a woman. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness after all. Not until now, when I will become untouchable can I afford myself a sliver of weakness. Fortunately for me I've been landed with you. A very fine woman to love and be loved by." He fell silent and just gazed at me. Sipping from his glass again I felt movement from his arm behind my shoulders as he delved his fingers in my length of loose hair. _Of course that's where he just had to hold his wine glass earlier._ "What? No blush?" He smirked.

"I wasn't aware it was a required of me." I stated simply and softly.

"It wasn't. But surely you can appreciate that to be involved with me in such a relationship, means you are special."

"Unlucky you mean." I saw his jaw clench and apologised.

"_I'm_ sorry you feel that way. I wish you'd see it as a complimentary statement. Care to tell me why you don't find it so?" Frowning I prepared myself to enter into a deep-and-meaningful exchange, as ridiculous as the notion was.

"It's not all that flattering to be told you fit into the grand scheme of things simply due to circumstance. I haven't been brought up in a culture or lifestyle that has ever involved arranged relationships of any kind. So you'll forgive me for not being so accepting just because I'm conveniently available for you. To _love_ no less." I dead-panned before placing my glass on the table.

"So the relationships you have with different members of your family aren't arranged? You get to pick those?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"No, I don't-."

"And yet many families operate fantastically though they are, of the majority operating on relationships arranged by others."

"Okay you have a point. But it still doesn't make me feel better about any of this." I kept my voice low but it was quickly becoming as understatedly vicious as I'd ever heard it. "Love isn't something you can or should be able to allow and disallow when it's convenient to you alone! It's not some fantasy you can easily buy into! You're _you _for goodness sake." I hissed. "Despite getting along with you. You can't expect me to play your lover on anything more than a physical level. To _ever-._" His hand had pushed through my veil of hair and gently grasped around my neck. The pressure wasn't what stopped me speaking. It was the underlying possibility beneath the gesture. _Did he intend to choke me?_

"Perhaps." He said gently. "I should elaborate? Before that fire inside you runs away with your tongue. Hmm? I have a feeling I've insulted you." Klaus drawled.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's babble:** Hello lovely readers. Do enjoy :).

CHAP 41:

Klaus and I sat in silence while he sipped a few times from his glass before speaking again.

"I don't _simply_ find you and your role in the _grand scheme of things_ to be convenient to my desire for romance. It's not as if I've chosen to court you in such a manner just because you are here. There are many factors Elena. Some of them I'm quite sure you'll object to. But then you wouldn't be worthy of me, if you just accepted what I can offer you as freely as other's have."

"Great. So my dislike of you is what makes me attractive and thus suitable to be your fuck-buddy-." I bit before his hand applied some gentle pressure around my neck to shush me.

"This has nothing to do with sex you _ignorant_ woman." He growled in response. "Everyone needs love. Even _me. _It enriches a part of you that seems not even in existence until you desire it. I have _longed-,_" his voice softened and his hand left my neck and played in my hair while gazing at me with hooded eyes. "To be able to indulge in it again would be so very sweet. It's often surprised me how strongly I've felt it's absence. I couldn't appreciate it at first. Not really. If I had, then perhaps I might have allowed myself to be weak within it. Instead, I've been forced to feel at a loss rather than being satisfied when I've been with women over the years. Only now. With you, have I felt differently. There in itself is how _conveniently_ you have fallen into my lap so-to-speak. You're a strong woman Elena. It's an admirable quality. So many female vampires are strong through the growth in their egos following their _turning. Your_ strength is not ego driven. It's wholesome and downright sexy. A definitive part of you." I'd been staring at him openly for the entirety of his speech. Somewhere along the way his words had got under my skin and mellowed my disgust.

"Those are some nice words." I acknowledged. Despite his face right before me it was like I couldn't even see him for I was focused on nothing specific.

"Meaningful words." He responded nodding his head curtly without taking his eyes from mine. "Every one of them. If you'd receive them with the open mind I asked for earlier it would please me. More than you can appreciate from your limited lifespan."

"I'm listening aren't I?" I said off-handly as I looked down. I'd finally begun to refocus on the man in front of me and the deep gentle look in his eyes was making me panic. Before me sat a seemingly gentle and sensitive man. If he was currently being genuine, then this was a whole different side of him that he obviously kept hidden from all. I felt even more responsible for his actions than usual and wanted to be obedient. But more so I felt the heavy weight of a man's affections weighing on me. I wasn't one to crush someone's hopes of love. Though this was new and unexpected from Klaus, it seemed more crucial than ever to keep him in good spirits. If I continued in my normal resisting fashion regarding his wishes after he'd opened up, it could land me in a worse state. He'd shut me up by squeezing his hand around my throat for goodness sake!

"And do you like what you're hearing?" We stared at each other as he waited patiently, but I could see how his jaw was clenched. Any other time just seeing that would have meant he was angered but with his face so soft, it seemed more like he was actually hopeful for what I was going to say. The kind of hope an other guy might have when approaching a girl they were genuinely attracted to out. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I assessed him further.

"I get the feeling that you'd really like it if I said that I do."

"I would."

"I-. I-ts hard for me to process what you just said to be honest. You're behaving like a whole different person. One far different to what I've had to become used to."

"I _am_. Being honest. This is me Elena. I swear I'm not the monster you perceive me to be. We could be very happy together." _Could? Not will? That's less commanding than usual. _Klaus assured me in earnest. Though absurd, I think I believed him. During sex when Klaus became caring and _human,_ it had to come from somewhere. He wasn't self serving at those times. In fact it was like his actions during sex was perhaps all he would give away about how giving he could and perhaps wanted to be. Keeping in his forceful character, perhaps that fell away when he was giving what he could to me in the moment. Otherwise it was all he had been willing to let himself _indulge_ _in _as he'd put it.

"I think I believe that. It's just such a contrast to how you are normally. Which then makes me doubt you even more because you're a great actor to keep up appearances so well."

"Except you've seen me slip. I know. I'm prying, but you're right. When we-." He paused and took a deep breath and smiled gently at me. His eyes took on more warmth before he sipped again from his glass and placed it on the table next to mine. I watched him with trepidation as his free hand found one of mine in my lap and entwined our fingers with palms facing together. When he finally continued it was a soft murmur. "I feel so consumed when inside you. Knowing that I've brought you to the highest peaks of pleasure." I shifted in awkwardness slightly and my cheeks flushed with heat. "I just want to give you more. Make you feel me. How very real and ever-present I want to be for you. It's not just physical. The physical act is just the representation. It's passion. What I feel is powerfully overwhelming yet fragile and this amazing energy fills my chest in knowing that I'm the one who has you in his bed. I can believe for a mere moment that your pleasure makes you feel sated and happy with me. Since the rest of the time you're so resistant." I slowly tried to get my hand back but he kept hold of it.

"Klaus. I-. I don't want to just disregard all that you're saying. But I can't, _appreciate_ it all in one sitting. You're pressuring me. I really can't do this." I began stressed and began to slightly whine. "Can we just go home, or out with everyone else?"

"Shh." He gave my hand a squeeze. "No. We cant. But I'll back off a bit shall I? Leave the deep and meaningful conversation for another time. Smiling appreciatively I squeezed gently back. I had to give him something. It felt so wrong to do so. In the real world that squeeze would give someone hope. Giving Klaus misleading hope could never be a good thing. But I really didn't want him to continue spilling his guts like he was. They were very affecting words. I didn't want to believe them. For how could I believe anything he ever said? There always seemed to be an agenda. I hated myself for even letting him get under my skin, because even if what he'd said wasn't true, now when I looked at him it wasn't all so black and white. While I couldn't believe him on face value. I couldn't discredit him either.

"Thank you."

"Lets start our main hmm? While you tell me about your family." Klaus suggested to which I agreed to dubiously.

Resignedly I did talk with him about my family though it seemed pointless since he'd interfered with my life in Mystic Falls. Nothing was as it once was and the topic didn't do anything to lift my spirits about this _date_ we were on. But I found myself rather interested in Klaus when he began talking about his own family though. Elijah had told me of his loss but not of the specifics. There hadn't been a time where it'd come up. It was likely to be a sore point for him in any case. It was obvious that Klaus was very close with his sister. His brothers were perhaps dependant on the time. What struck me as odd was how he didn't seem to enjoy talking about his parents. I wasn't so interested as to pry but when our discussion fell into a lull between dinner and dessert I got up my nerve.

"Why did you kill them?" I queried softly. Klaus raised his eyebrows as if surprised.

"Because I love them of course."

"That, doesn't make sense. To kill because you love." Pouring more wine into my glass and then his own I observed his frown curiously. Wondering if this was perhaps a touchy subject I was ready to retract my question but then Klaus answered.

"I'd thought you understood me earlier. How I couldn't afford love until now. I had to get rid of them for their sake, just as much as my own. I am of course referring solely to my siblings here. My relationship with my father was nothing worthy of protecting and my mother could handle herself."

"So you killed them to _protect_ them?"

"There are things worse than death love." He pointed out darkly. "Plus they would have been used against me. Even if they didn't support me. To be fair by killing them I was protecting myself equally." He paused then elaborated. "I don't enjoy ridicule at the best of times and need to be focused in all my endeavours. They would not have understood what I'm so close to doing. To be outcast by one's family is painful enough, as you'd know." I blinked and looked away from him as he paused again. "But to have them forming a resistance against you hurts so _very _much." Klaus' voice had become raw.

"So they were all against you? Not just Elijah."

"Yes they were all against me." He growled angrily as if my reiteration of what he said was most unwelcome. I flinched slightly in response. Earning as sorrowful sigh from Klaus who shifted us slightly so he could wrap his arms around my middle and draw me against his side. "Even my dear sister who always had time for me thought breaking my curse unwise." He paused. "It's funny. I remember clearly, how before I killed her she wanted her brother back. That _he_ would never do what I was about to. But the thing is, she was referring to the brother who was broken inside. Who knew nothing of the curse placed on him. The laughing stock of the family unknowing that the reason behind everything that _ever_ went _wrong_ was _him._ As if he had a _choice_ in his heritage. Oh it wasn't obvious and I had a great bond with my siblings. But it seemed an unspoken element to our family dynamic." Klaus growled. I'd been holding my breath since Klaus had begun squeezing me. "It was most betraying that she wasn't willing to accept who I really was, what I stood to gain. To feel complete. No, Elena. They are better off dead. Out of harms way till they can welcome the brother I'll come to be." It occurred to me that Klaus was a tortured man. If he was relaying events as they had truly been then it was no wonder he was so monstrous. It was no excuse by any means. But he seemed more humane right now than ever. All of a sudden he stopped squeezing me. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." I whispered relaxing in his hold. Wondering how Klaus believed he would see his siblings anew one day I tried to keep myself in perspective. Though he was speaking about these things with such heartache, it was only another side to the story. Despite the fact that how he behaved now had reasoning behind it, it shouldn't change my view on what he did. There is no excuse for how horrible he had been and could be. "When you say dead,you do mean _dead_ don't you?" I finally asked having not understood how they could welcome him in the future.

"As dead as an immortal can be." He responded smugly.

"What does that mean?"

"Have you forgotten I _killed_ Elijah the night I picked you up?" The way he referred to snatching me from my relative safety as _picking me up_ annoyed me to no end.

"So you just stuck daggers in them all?"

"Most of them. My _father_ met with his own fate. For my mother a daggering wouldn't work in quite the same way. Besides. Such a method of stasis would be too kind for her."

"She's _dead _either way. It's all unkind." I stated. Not understanding why Klaus had to inflict other's with torture. It was obvious I wasn't the first. He was a killing machine with lots and lots of practice. He actually decided on how he would attack others. It was sick.

"I don't know how much my _brother _told you about my mother. But in binding my werewolf side she killed my first love. Naively I had thought I'd spend the rest of my existence with my original Petrova once she was _turned. _I've since realised that I loved her on a very small scale being only young myself at the time. Having had a great deal of life experience since. I realise having lost her I can trade up when I came to allow myself too. With you, I do exactly that. For my first love was one of your ancestors." This got my interest and I gave him all my attention. "You look exactly the same as her. For my mother having used her in the binding ritual made her form the model for any future dopplegangers that have come into existence. Personality wise. She was lovely. Doted upon me like a god." He smirked. "But she was quite a, _submissive _woman. Agreeable to no ends. Unlike yourself. Unlike many other dopplegangers. All that have come before you have been _quite _entertaining and full of resistance. I may have loved the original, but it seems only her looks kept me sated. I find _your _personality far more attractive. You render me _obsessed._" While my blood boiled at how he _thought_ he _loved_ me yet it seemed like I was simply an upgraded reincarnation of someone else. I acted cool.

"How many dopplegangers have you _experienced_ Klaus?"

"Three, briefly, before you." As though doing so without thought my hand suddenly stung from connecting with the side of his face with a resounding smack. Titling his head while rubbing his cheek with a hand he exhaled slowly through his nose as his eyes, trained on me; darkened.

"_How dare you._" I hissed lowly. "How dare you use the world _love_ to reason your want of me in something more _meaningful._ It's _not_ love. Just some obsession to regain what you lost. All I do is humour you. I will remain a toy to you. Do _not_ dress it up and try to get under my skin by using words that are _above _you. You're a low-life. Have you thought that the reason why you want to romance me, is because I _can't _really reject you? I will be with you forever. You can enjoy my reluctance while knowing I'll still be here tomorrow. Like I'm playing hard-to-get. I don't like you but still hang around. I'm an easy partner for you. You feel _safe_ with me. But ultimately I'll still be just a _toy._ An imitation of someone who loved you without even _knowing _the real you. What a _monster_ you are. " I finished. Seething as I stared at him defiantly, my chest heaving as panic set in. I didn't move to get clear of him. Only widened my eyes in terror at what was bound to come. He still held me. No tighter than he had been before my outburst. Something within me didn't trip my flight response. Something so deep in my core wanted to face up to him.

Shifting, Klaus pushed the table away from the lounge before removing his hold from my body. I watched him dumbly as he stood and buttoned the front of his jacket standing right before me.

"Get up." He growled. I shook my head losing my spine slightly and looked down. Focusing on my suddenly clammy hands within my lap. The next moment my right arm was grabbed and yanked so I was on my feet with tears pricking my eyes from the pain. Still I stayed silent. "I said, _get up_. I know very well that you aren't deaf. Now come along." Klaus seethed. His hot breath flowing over my cheek from his face was enough to make me cringe slightly. I was sure standing with him, my head bowed in fear that I was a pathetic sight. For someone who'd been so bold moments before. The courage that had filled me now seemed so alien.

As he pulled me I managed to keep pace as I was dragged me from the room and wrapped my arm around his of my own intention. This seemed to please him for he slowed as we walked back out of the secluded halls we'd been lead through earlier until back in the alcove looking out at all the people. In that small interval I'd managed to calm myself. While tense and over alert I focused on how well I'd maintained my cool earlier and recycled the skill now. Without a word Klaus unwound my arm from his before he disappeared from my view completely. Standing alone made my awaited repercussion from mouthing off at Klaus all the more wired. Thinking I would attract attention if looking scared in the slightest while standing alone. I stepped over to the side of the alcove so I was out of the way and waited. _What was he doing? Why hadn't he reacted yet?_ As I did, the thought of running crossed my mind. But it was a fleeting fancy that continued by. There was no eagerness to fulfil the desire. I didn't even have to weigh it up with the consequences should I do so. I simply had no inclination to leave Klaus' company. The fact depressed me somewhat so I focussed on viewing everyone else. There was a cluster of couples up dancing on the dance floor, one of which was performing a raunchy looking tango to the slow piano score playing. I began watching them enthusiastically as the man led the woman all around the large dance floor with power and graciousness. They were a great sight and I envied them. I didn't mind dancing, but having lost interest in partying with friends I hadn't done so in quite some time. Let alone with a partner. The thought of it now made me feel self conscious. Abruptly distracted by a soft touch on my upper arm and my name being spoken softly in the deep articulated voice of Elijah I jumped out of my skin. He was standing half behind me, half beside me. When he saw me jump he stepped back cautiously with his arms low but offered in a harmless manner before one hand went to his pocket, while the other hung down his side.

"Elijah! You startled me." I stated and smiled politely, trying to keep my eye contact with him measured. It was hard. Because I didn't want to look at him at all. His own eyes bored into mine as though memorising everything. Slowly stepping around me a little he offered his hand. I felt like he was moving cautiously As though not wanting to spook me. I_s it obvious I'm frightened?_

"Would you do me the honour of joining me for a dance?" He asked with something less than a confident air. It was unlike him. But I suppose my efforts earlier to keep him at a distance must be having some affect. That or else it was due to his caution.

Dancing with him would only undo those earlier interactions if they were doing their job. My instant decision to decline highlighted why he didn't seem as sure of himself. Elijah wasn't expecting me to turn him down exactly. But he mustn't be sure I would be allowed to dance with him. Yet he still asked. Because? Because he wanted to give me a break from Klaus. Because he'd missed me? Because he wanted to have me close to him. All of the above seemed quite legit and resolutely reasonable. It only made turning him down harder. I focused on my self consciousness to assist me.

"Oh." I said softly in realisation. "I'm really not much of a dancer. You'd be better off asking someone else." I declined softly. Searching my face with a hint of confusion on his Elijah tilted his head slightly. Another element of fear weighed in as he did. Fear that he'd read me and ignore any and all of my efforts to keep him out of harms way.

"I've no intention of asking anyone else." He gestured to his offered hand and though awkward, I managed a smile. His keen eyes on me felt judging and insanely, shame rose within me at denying him.

"Well, then I'm sorry. But I'd rather not." I restated kindly and looked off to the dance floor again. _Focus Elena._ He frowned and dropped his hand before stepping into me slightly to re-capture my gaze.  
>"Why ever not?" He murmured gently his voice sounding hurt. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I gently shook my head with some frustration at how difficult this was. He was pushing the point. Why couldn't he just leave me be? I was doing this for him. If eyes were the window to the soul. Then I got the feeling Elijah's was bleeding. It had to be the lighting but his brown eyes took on a liquid and pained undertone.<p>

"Elijah, I just don't feel like-." I was cut off by Klaus. _Saved by the bell? Rather the ticking time bomb. _My breath caught in my chest. How was I to act? How was _he_ going to act. Or _react_. Heart racing I broke eye contact with Elijah's now scrutinising gaze. Meeting Klaus' seemingly normal eyes before he looked to his brother. _Regular seems to be the requirement._

"Ah, Elijah. I was wondering where you were. Would you mind keeping Elena company for a while? Perhaps on the dance floor?" When Klaus' eyes flicked to mine again a less than amused look covered my face for a moment. Despite my most recent outburst I pleaded within my head for him to re-neg that request. He ignored me, not that I should have been surprised. So I had no choice but to look back at Elijah who looked deep in my eyes with new found confidence.

"Nothing would please me more." He answered honestly with a smile and re-offered his hand. Klaus ducked in and kissed my cheek.

"That is alright, isn't it love?" He enquired pointedly, I didn't know if the glint in his eyes was because of what I'd said. Or if it was because he'd overheard Elijah and I talking.

"Of course." I replied smiling at him sweetly before taking Elijah's hand and allowing him to lead me out to the dance floor. This was all I needed. What if Elijah wanted to talk while we danced? Talking was fine and all. It would be the only way to work together to keep Klaus from releasing his werewolf side. But I'd started keeping him at a distance and it was awkward now. I was sure there'd be questions. It was all soo difficult. Necessary for sure. But I didn't _want_ to hurt the man. If he'd just work it out for himself I'd be extremely grateful. He was so perceptive of me in any case. He should just take it as me detaching myself from all and make do.

For about five minutes I looked over Elijah's shoulder at the other couples dancing. In my and no doubt in Klaus' opinion, he was holding me far to closely. But I had little say in the matter. For as we'd taken our place on the floor Elijah had taken my left waist and right hand as though keeping a respectful distance. Yet once we began our swaying he eased me against him so that his arm was wrapped around my lower back. In turn he now supported my right hand close to his left side. I felt like saying something about it. But that would only lead to more conversation. As yet I'd been lucky enough to keep my mouth shut.

"You're dreadfully quite." He murmured in my right ear and goosebumps rose across my skin. I resisted the urge to relax fully in his hold and close my eyes in the comfort his eloquent voice gave.

"Just concentrating on where I put my feet." I managed simply without being blunt. He chuckled.

"I didn't realise our swaying required such concentration that you couldn't talk at the same time."

"I could talk. I was just enjoying the music."

"I see," he paused. It was like with those two words he said: "_So which is it? Concentrating on your __feet or listening to the music? You'll want to keep your story straight you know."_ "At risk of disrupting you further. You're looking very beautiful this evening." I was so very glad he couldn't see my blush in that moment. "Is he treating you well?" He suddenly asked darkly.

"Yes. He is." I said softly without accepting his compliment. "Though that might _change_ with you holding me as close as you are." I added, my voice stronger. I wasn't being snide. Simply stating a fact, while hoping to distance myself from him as a result.

"I doubt that. He would have overheard you turning me down, before making your mind up for you. If he didn't want me touching you, he wouldn't have offered me to dance with you at all."

"He didn't make my mind up for me. I'd already decided not to dance. With _anyone_."

"I'm glad to hear your rejection wasn't intended for me alone then." He offered lightly. I began to feel like within my chest I carried a physically heavy heart at his words. Not making any further conversation I continued to dance while keeping a lookout for Klaus in hopes that he'd come rescue me soon. "It was, wasn't it?" Elijah said suddenly as though piecing something together in his mind. "You just lied to me." Realisation suddenly toned his voice.

"Hmm?" Came my distracted response. I'd just caught sight of Klaus before I was turned out of view of him and the heaviness in my chest lightened in hope.

"You intended to turn me alone, down. Regardless of how I propositioned you." Great. He'd caught on. Now the true awkwardness might begin. I had to tread lightly. I didn't want to hurt him in any case. But I didn't need to hurt him to the extent that he wouldn't be an ally. Classifying him as an ally and not even a friend sickened me. Elijah deserved better. But I couldn't give that to him. Times were tough. Surely he'd understand at some point. "Have I done something Elena?" The emotion in his voice made my throat dry. It was hard to moisten it with a discrete swallow.

"No." I tried to sound assuring.

"Some thing's wrong. Have I _not_ done something?" He was confused and unsure. But adamant that whatever my problem was, was his doing. I'd thought I could handle this. Thought I'd been sure to detach myself as much as possible. But I found myself blinking quickly as tears stung my eyes and I forced my face to relax instead of cringing at how gut-wrenching this was. His next words were whispered and coarse in my ear. "You understand, I had no choice, but to _leave_ you the other night. No matter that I wanted to keep him from hurting you further." I could finally see Klaus again and he was coming towards us. I was such a coward for just wanting to avoid this whole mess. But I didn't want to hurt Elijah. Running from him seemed like such a good idea right now.

"Elijah. It's fine. I _wanted_ you to go." I snapped under my breath a little before catching myself. "You're obsessing over nothing."

"Elena. I know you. More than you'll probably ever be comfortable with. This isn't _nothing. _Please, don't insult me." Klaus was out of my line of sight again and I was wishing with all I had for him to come interrupt us. "Talk to me Elena." I stayed silent for the ten seconds it took until Elijah's hold on me suddenly relaxed and Klaus' voice asked to cut in. Smiling sweetly at Klaus as relief smothered me he stepped into me and held me hard and commandingly against him. One of his legs was pushed between mine so we were touching as close as possible in all the intimate places. Despite preferring Elijah to Klaus I relaxed fully into my current dance partner. As Klaus and I began to dance Elijah stood mute but watched me expectantly for a number of torturous moments. As though waiting for me to tell him what was wrong. Even as I casually raised my eyebrows while closing my eyes to avoid him, I could feel his brown eyes searing my face.

When next I opened my eyes I calmly looked around to find him dancing with a blonde woman dressed in black. The satisfaction I felt that he held her a respectful distance from his body nearly made me smile. But, realising his eyes were still on me I was sure to keep it from gracing my face.

"Alright everyone. Let's begin." Klaus called out, for his voice at the side of my head was too loud to be for my ears alone. But it's volume was nothing compared to the piercing scream that followed. Spinning around in Klaus' arms he gripped me tightly under my breasts. "Be sure to stay close Elena." He growled in warning while I watched in horror as multiple vampires revealed themselves among the humans on the dance floor. Humans began running from the floor to weave between tables as they tried for the exit. Those who'd still been seated at tables and seen the commotion on the dance floor were ahead of them. They were also the first to find their way blocked. I watched them milling about where they should have been able to exit, hysterically bumping into each other as they frantically scrambled around.

"What?" I asked in shock as I watched two vampires nearby, blocking a young woman at every turn she made. Toying with her their features were savage. Soon they stopped playing to drink from her. A middle aged man nearby caught my attention next as I was lightly sprayed with blood. The spray was the result of a female vampire's clawed hand scratching across his neck. Shuddering and gasping in horror I struggled against Klaus. Wanting to understand what was going on, but also eager to fulfil my need to run and hide from the scene. He held me fast against him and I was forced to watch on with revulsion and shock as the vampires played with the humans before feasting on them. "Stop!" I tried to scream, but it only came out as a disheartened whisper. How the vampires could do this in a public place was beyond me. It would be a massacre and would surely reveal the existence of them. Not that I cared of their exposure in this moment.

"Take it all in. This will be your only practice run love." Klaus growled again. Of course. He'd planned this. I didn't understand why and it only briefly registered that this would happen again. Looking around wide eyed at how many humans lay on the floor presumably dead I only then caught sight of Elijah. Fangs out and eyes darkened as he beheaded a man with what seemed like just a slap. He was fierce and lacking any of his usual composure. Everyone was so animalistic and in revulsion I covered my mouth with my hand and leaned back slightly into Klaus. As the killings continued I could only watch Elijah as he snapped necks and fed. Or held those who struggled so other vampires could attack and feed from the humans still kicking.

"Klaus." I whispered. "Stop this. Please. If this is because of what I said earlier. I've learnt my lesson. I won't speak to you like that again. Just stop this!"

"I'm just enlightening you love. This will happen at _my reveal. _It's kind of like a celebratory activity. I couldn't very well expose you to it without giving you practice. You might embarrass me. But you're handling it well. This is what we are. What you will become. Nature at it's finest. We're sleek and perfect, us vampires." Weeping silently as humans were continuously tortured then feasted on I could only watch. After seeing Elijah draw his fangs down a brunette's body to release blood for three other vampires who began lapping greedily at her body I had to shut my eyes, turn around and bury my head at Klaus' collar bone. Trying to block out the screaming and noises of bones cracking and flesh ripping, I pushed the flap in front of my ear holes against the openings with my index fingers. Klaus held me firmly, almost as if cradling me against his chest. His _Shh_ didn't even register to me in this instant that he was comforting me.

"This is cruel! You're killing people!." I called loudly.

"_No. We're sacrificing them. In much the same way bulls are done by matadors. Of course the truth in that statement depends. It's been said to come from bull worship and sacrifice. However, it's origins in Rome seems to make more sense. Since Romans partook in many a human-versus-animal events. A warm up for their gladiators."_ Klaus announced within my head enthusiastically.

"_You're not killing animals. You're killing humans!"_

"_Mere details. Gladiator fights were much more entertaining, than those with animals."_

"_But you're killing your own kind. You have a human body. It's hypocrisy."_

"_There are lows in any kind. We are superhuman Elena. Not everyone deserves the honour. In a way we're culling the rubbish and bettering the candidates for our kind. Oh lighten up! Don't make me explain everything. This isn't a history lesson. Groups of vampires have enjoyed this in celebrations for quite some time. Just accept, and if you can, enjoy it. I won't let you hide like this at my reveal. So take a good look and listen. Acclimatise yourself to the sight, sounds and smell of this much blood shed."_

"_I can't." _My internal whine sounded as wobbly as it would if I'd used my vocal chords to convey the two words during a teary moment.

"_You can." _He said with finality and turned me to face away from him again. I kept my fingers in my ears and looked down at my shoes but when Klaus pulled my forearms down by my sides I couldn't escape the noise. Slowly I raised my head to find a more subdued scene of killing now that the live humans were in less of a frenzy and some frozen and silent in fear. I needed to handle this sort of scene for his _Reveal _after all. Coldly I watched on with tears leaking from my eyes. All I could think about was the people who wouldn't know what had happened to their friends and loved ones. It was all so unnecessary. Killing for the sake of it. The mass murder taking place numbed me like nothing else ever had. One thing I tried to skim my eyes over in avoidance was Elijah as he partook in the vampire frivolities. Yet I kept finding him among the participants both predator and prey.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAP 42:

I stayed numb and on autopilot, yet acting as Klaus would want, for the remainder of our time at the Villa. Watched him shaking hands with the owner as other's got to work cleaning up the place of blood and bodies. The number of vampires decreased gradually as I was left to myself at a table for a short time while Klaus saw to whatever it was he was doing. During that time Elijah placed his blood stained jacket over my shoulders. I accepted it, despite how it smelled disgusting and yet comforting at the same time. Was aware of him pausing once the material hung from me, before he gently placed his hands on my shoulders for what felt like minutes. In reality it was only seconds. Long enough for him to wait for any acknowledgement, and short enough to not seem awkward. Even once he'd moved around to take his seat I didn't thank him or really look at him. Instead choosing to watch Klaus over his shoulder with a passably doting look on my face for appearances while really my focus just lingered in my still mind. Soon I was on Klaus' arm as we walked to the car. Leaning against him I hoped the evening was over and I could crawl into bed as soon as I cleaned myself up. Having given Elijah his jacket back without a word of thanks the night air was icy and I reached my hand into the front of Klaus' jacket to feel the warmth of his body better. Once shut in the car the urge to check for any blood on my face had me folding down the sun visor above me to find the little mirror I was after. Frowning I rubbed at the specks of blood on my face while Klaus got into the car, followed by Elijah and Blue in the back seat. The men talked amongst themselves during the trip home while I looked out the window. Cocooned in the warm car I began to feel more comfortable and less numb about all the death that had taken place. My eyes focused and I watched with interest at all we passed in the limited light of night. Frowning at the sun visor I'd neglected to fold up again I found Elijah to be sitting right behind me and staring at the mirror. At me.

One moment, then another passed as I blinked idly before folding the visor up and shifting in my seat so I was watching Klaus as he drove for the remainder of the journey. It wasn't a thought process per se. But now that I didn't have such a moral example of a vampire in Elijah, Klaus didn't seem all bad. The idea of living with him forever suddenly seemed easier. I mean, how many people were in loveless marriages who could still function happily for their children's sake? Surely I could tolerate multiple lifespans with Klaus. Maybe things would improve over time. Especially if he wanted to buy into the illusion he had of love. At least I wouldn't be neglected.

Once home Klaus and I parted from the others to our bedroom. It seemed Elijah and Blue were staying, for the moment. The evident discussions with Elijah, regarding anything he might have come up with while for my predicament while away could wait for another day. We would talk business. I would thank him for checking on Jenna and Jeremy, and we would work together in any form of action decided upon. Anything else and I simply wasn't interested. As soon as I was back in Klaus' and my room I sat on the bed and removed my shoes. Meanwhile Klaus poured two glasses of scotch. The one he offered me had less liquid in and though I disliked the drink I took it and sipped. In a way it was nice he'd only given me what I could handle swallowing.

"So where do you want me?" I asked, matter-of-factly and raised my eyes to his face. He gestured wordlessly with his hands and a tilt of his head that he didn't know what I was referring to. "Sex. We have it most nights. Assuming tonight is no different, I was asking for direction so it can be over and done with." I continued boredly.

"Tonight _is_ different. We'll have sex in the morning." I nodded, feeling somewhat happy about it.

"Thank you. In that case I'm going to shower." Standing from the bed I brought the glass to my lips and threw my head back. Gulping down the liquid and making a face as I put the glass on the bed. Then set about finding some clothes to change into after.

"How about a bath instead and I'll join you?" I heard Klaus suggest behind me as I picked out some clothes. Not even turning around I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure." I thought my dismissive tone would get me in trouble. But all Klaus said as he left was that he'd go run the bath.

A short time later he and I were lying back in the hot water. Our clothes, ruined by blood in a heap on the floor. I'd never felt so at ease wrapped up in his arms of my own accord. Any other time I'd been too tired to resist or was under the control of something other than my own consciousness. Even as Klaus punctured holes in the side of my neck and began licking and kissing the bite I sighed contently. Klaus wasn't so bad. He didn't _always_ hurt me, and that was the key to my comfort within our intimacy.

"You're very quiet. Even your mind. Is everything alright?" Klaus asked eventually.

"Yeah. Fine." We were both silent again for a bit.

"Would it help any if I told you that every one of those people tonight, were living on the streets prior to being picked up, bathed and dressed? Instead of a slow starvation towards death out in the elements. By using them. I've eased their suffering."

"Really? You picked them up off the streets?" I repeated in question while rubbing my wet index finger at a blood stain on the top of his wrist till it was gone.

"Yes." We lay in silence again. I didn't muse over the information just honed in on how my gut didn't care who or why. Only that a large number of people had been killed before me. For fun no less. "So? Does it help?"

"Not really." My dead-panned voice replied

"Will anything?"

"I doubt it."

"Well, you did very well this evening. Even if you get teary at that part of my _Reveal_ it will be acceptable. Some find it stirringly beautiful."

"Good to know." Klaus chuckled lowly in his throat for longer than usual. "What's so funny?" My voice not sounding at all interested.

"You." He murmured and kissed the side of my neck again.

"Right." I scoffed scornfully.

"You don't find it funny how you were throwing our intimate evening and my honesty in my face not too long ago and now you're happily sharing a bath with me?"

"I don't get a choice."

"Not always. But that's never stopped you from being resentful toward me before." I leaned forward and grabbed the bar of soap to begin slowly washing my legs.

"Maybe I've just decided to take charge of my imprisonment." I offered after washing half way down one leg. "Speaking of which. Have I served my punishment for how I behaved earlier yet, or is that still outstanding?"

"You haven't served it. Because I've chosen to forgive you for it." I paused between switching legs. Rotating my waist slightly I looked at Klaus' face curiously.

"Really? I could have sworn the _practice session_ was a form of punishment. You were really angry right before."

"I _was_ angry. _Very_. What you said hurt Elena. As I keep trying to tell you. I'm not the monster you think I am." Looking away from him I turned back to wash my other leg. "But it's occurred to me. That though you think I'm a monster. I have my good points as well." One of his hands cupped my right breast and slipped his fingers around the swell of moist flesh. I didn't even tense up at his touch.

"I'm glad _you_ think so."

"I _know_ so. Because it's what _you_ think." Wordlessly I finished washing my leg then washed both feet. Massaging them after their evening in heels. "What? Not going to deny it?"

"No." I breathed with sad finality. Klaus chuckled and sat up behind me as his arms wound around me. A hand of his rose and directed my face to his over my right shoulder and his lips claimed mine gently. Turning my upper body more I returned his wordless approval. When our kiss was broken he was smiling. It was nothing like I'd ever seen. His eyes lit up with innocence of all things! My jaw slackened at this personal world first. Right in this fleeting second I saw Klaus. The really, real Klaus.

"What was that? I had trouble hearing."

"No."

"No?"

"You're not _all_ bad." He pecked my lips then took the soap from me and washed my back. _For a lying bastard. _Though I was embracing this new Klaus, I felt in control of myself.

At any point he was lying to me. He lied about the Villa being a restaurant for a _date. _He'd lied that there wouldn't be any other humans at his _Reveal_. Every time he seemed to plead with me to accept his affections was more than likely also a lie. Then there was the possibility that he had his family in a temporary state of death. Wether that was true or false who could know? I had to keep it in mind for Elijah though. Klaus was a tangled web of fallacies, and I was sick of trying to decipher it all. I'd known I could never trust him. Hell the only person who I did trust was Elijah. But I was now feeling an overwhelming sense of ease with Klaus. I would manage. Would be okay with him forever. I would try my best to dodge and weave through every aspect of him. All the while allowing him to woo me. Meanwhile I'd do my own seducing. I would be obedient and accepting of him. No longer would I allow myself to stand back and judge. I was going to embrace who he is and trust in myself. Making the best of my situation would serve me very well in the time to come. No doubt as Klaus would become impatient and angry with not releasing his werewolf side I would bear his frustration. But I could handle it. I had to.

After a nice end to a horrid evening the night before, I woke early as our room was just lightening. It was a real let down to think my day would be wasted by going out with Klaus. Having woken late most days I'd begun to feel as though time was slipping away. But then with each day threatening the potential for my contraceptive implant to be discovered, the time I woke mightn't be the cause. Still, after Klaus and my _chore_. It was only six o'clock when I was taking a quick shower before breakfast.

Considering how I'd felt the night before I was in good spirits. Klaus had reneged on his plans for us today. Of course it had come about as though _my_ feelings were taken into account. That because I didn't really feel like going shopping for a dress and the accompanying activities he'd mentioned the previous day, Klaus didn't want to make me. I didn't really care for the delusion. But I was most appreciative of the result. Instead I would be brought a range of dresses to chose from before the following evening, which I would match with some accessories again. When I looked out the window there wasn't a cloud in the sky and I hoped the day would continue so. I'd keep to myself and maybe find a spot outside away from everyone else. But first up was breakfast.

It was to be my first appearance for the day. Klaus had gone ahead to start making something for me. _The hospitable gentleman that he is. _I was expected to eat with him and whoever else felt like dining this morning. Unfortunately as a result, when I made my entrance and sat down between Klaus and Blue I had to endure the presence of Sarah, Elijah and Jack in addition. It made the table rather crowded. Not that it mattered, since Klaus pulled my chair closer to him once I'd sat in any case. My personal space was his space and while he was around I supposed I shouldn't really care who else was. He was the only one interested in crowding me. They all talked amongst themselves while I ate my fried eggs and bacon with toast and some sort of cucumber salad on the side. It was uncomfortable to be the only one eating. I used my cutlery gently so as not to clink or scrape it against my plate. My effort slowed me down though. Only dragging out my awkward dining experience. More than once my casual perusal of those at the table resulted in Elijah and my eyes meeting. He was unreadable this morning and part of what seemed quite an interesting topic between the vampires. It sounded like they were discussing locations. Times were mentioned and numbers. It really wasn't any of my business so I stayed silent. After I'd finished eating and was enjoying my coffee Klaus kissed my cheek before standing with Sarah and Blue.

"We're off to round up some humans for tomorrow night. We'll be back in a while. Then the preparations can begin. Need to get this place ship shape for all our guests." He informed proudly. "I wasn't going to go. But I'd like to make sure we get some stand-out individuals for entertainment." His eyes flashed with anticipation. I smiled up at him as though agreeing with his sentiments completely.

"Don't have too much fun without me." He considered me a moment.

"Compared to when you and I will hunt together my love, this will be incredibly boring." He replied in earnest as he brushed his thumb on my cheek. I was surprised at his tenderness as opposed to his dominant sexually influenced behaviour. He was in the presence of his _familiars_ after all. Sarah groaned and stalked out.

"Don't make me loose my appetite! Let's get going already!" She called. It seemed Elijah was staying behind.

As soon as they'd departed Jack stood and excused himself. Leaving Elijah and I alone. I stood with my cutlery and crockery and took them to the sink. After I'd rinsed them all I nervously looked to Elijah. He was staring at me as though assessing. His eyes were slightly narrowed and if I couldn't see all that was going on behind his eyes he'd have seemed lost in thought. Managing to maintain eye contact I wondered what he was thinking. Was he picking apart Klaus and my most recent interaction? Seeming to realise my gaze was on him he brought his right index finger to his lips, motioning me to remain silent. I nodded in acknowledgement and waited as the minutes ticked by. Finally he announced that we were alone, apart from a couple of what he referred to as low-ranking vampires. I would have thought even the low-ranking ones would pose a threat if they heard any sensitive information. But I trusted Elijah.

"What about Greta and Jonas?"

"They went with Klaus. To help with the _harvest._" His use of the word _harvest_ further decreased my dislike of the hierarchy vampires had over humans. We were both silent before I felt the need to steer our conversation in a productive direction.

"Thank you for checking on Jenna and Jeremy." I watched as anticipation tripped something within me when Elijah stood from his chair. "I really appreciate knowing they're okay."

"It was my pleasure." His deep voice resonated deep within me as his gaze met mine while he pushed his chair beneath the table. I forced a grim smile upon my face. Elijah, with his hands on the back of the chair leaned forward into it slightly as we looked at each other. I found myself leaning my hip against the bench and crossing my arms loosely in front of me.

"Have you any other news? Or is the subject a little too delicate to be spoken aloud?"

"If I had anything of _use_ to report. I would do so. As it happens, I do not." Frowning I dropped my shoulders at this. I hadn't been incredibly hopeful for a solution in such a short amount of time. But my disappointment was confronting. Perhaps subconsciously I'd been holding onto the possibility to keep me going. He shifted his weight and began casually striding over.

"So I'm still stuck." I looked to the floor. Hoping that by not watching him approach I wouldn't feel so tense about him approaching.

"We are, I'm afraid. At least for the time being." I looked up at him and where he'd come to a stop. He'd said it nonchalantly. The _we. _He hadn't accentuated the word to make a point. But his tone told that our situation was all-inclusive.

"You're not. You're free to go." Disappointment smothered his features so I was quick to continue in a diplomatic and unattached tone. "If luck was on our side, you'd be free to go right now. As long as Klaus never finds out the reason behind my baron uterus all I'd need you for, is to get me replacements every once in a while."

"Then I am glad luck _isn't_ on our side. It may seem selfish, but I wouldn't want to breeze in and out of your life according to such a schedule." _So much for directing this conversation into productive territory alone. _

"Did I not use the word _need_? Anything other than keeping Klaus from breaking his curse is unnecessary." I stated flippantly.

"Ouch." He stepped forward slightly and my eyes went immediately to his black dress shoes. I couldn't help myself but glare at them. Perhaps Elijah could see my glare and took it as a challenge for they stepped forward again and I snapped my head up to look at his face. "Though there is truth to your words. I'm glad I know you better than to accept the brave facade you're presenting. Else I might have misunderstood your dismissal of me. Since I know you're focussed on keeping Klaus bound, I don't suppose I need remind you that such a _lucky _scenario as you mentioned. Is incredibly unlikely to withstand for long. Nor do I need to remind you that stopping Klaus is only half the difficulty in our current situation. " Narrowing my eyes to scrutinise where he went next I waited. "Even if we were _lucky_, there would still be a price. One you would pay _heavily_ for. Even if any role I might assume falls short. I am not willing to allow any self inflicted horrors you charge yourself with to be endured by your lonesome. You will need me for more than maintenance of your infertility." I really wished he wasn't so brazen. It did nothing to settle my quickened heart beat as his proximity to me had increased. As he took another step I tried my best to casually push off the bench and step around him.

"Can we keep the topic productive please? Not on intentions and wishes. Or anything else that can change. Klaus is _real._"

"And I'm not?"

"Elijah." I shot back at him exasperatedly. "You _know_ what I mean."

"Perhaps you could explain it to me so there's no confusion." He offered curtly.

"Wh-?" I took a deep breath. "I'm not talking about anything other than what you might have in the works against Klaus. I don't care if it seems like nothing at the moment. Or if it's only a slight possibility. Let's just talk it out."

"I have nothing Elena. All avenues I've looked into have been unproductive. Do you not think if I had anything of that manner to say I would have?"

"I wasn't suggesting you were keeping something from me," I replied gently before we descended into silence.

"Since there's nothing further to discuss regarding Klaus. I think you and I should have a little chat. So we're on the same page." Elijah suggested.

"What kind of chat?" I asked casually while rubbing the back of my neck with my right hand.

"Well, you could tell me what I've done wrong."

"I already told you, you've done nothing wrong." Turning away from him I went and stood in the doorway of the kitchen area. I thought my show of casual look-out behaviour to be perfectly acceptable for a moment or two.

"Your avoidance says the opposite." Looking back at him I raised my eyebrows.

"Avoidance? I'm talking with you aren't I? If I was avoiding you I'd probably be keeping to myself. Perhaps even hiding away in my room."

"_Your_ room?"

"Well, it's Klaus' and mine, _obviously_." I looked back out through the doorway into the main hall.

"But you think of it as your own." Elijah continued slowly behind me.

"Well I do sleep there." I answered simply. Like my reasoning was justified. When Elijah remained silent I eventually looked back at him, surprised when he hadn't spoken. Only when I saw his ashen face did I realise what my last words had unintentionally brought our conversation to. It was the proverbial elephant in the room. When Elijah had asked if Klaus had been _treating me well_ the previous night, it was an all-encompassing query to an answer he had no influence on. He'd been vague but direct. The knowledge of what went on in the room I shared with Klaus hung precariously in the air between us. At least the awkwardness wasn't my doing alone for a moment. I looked back out into the main hall. "Did Jonas tell you how he nearly solved the Klaus problem yesterday?"

"No. How so?" _Distraction successfully executed._

"Was performing some spell Klaus asked him to when it didn't work as expected. Jonas told me I'd only feel drained of energy. But it seemed to suck the life out of me. According to Klaus Jonas nearly killed me. Not on purpose of course. Jonas didn't expect the spell to do what it did. He didn't even realise until Klaus hurt me to get Jonas' attention."

"Did you suffer?"

"Oh, no. I think I was unconscious. Then came-to from the pain. Klaus healed me straight away. It was all over pretty quickly. Poor Jonas got a beating though. Klaus was, -."

"Malicious?"

"Yes." I replied solemnly. "I tried to stop him. I don't know if I helped Jonas any. But he wasn't left beaten to a pulp. So that was something." Taking a pause I connected my now sad gaze with Elijah's. "He was so scared Elijah. Completely shocked by what happened. I didn't get to hang around to make sure he was alright."

"Having spoken to him since that incident. I can report that he is well." He began moving slowly towards me again.

"Oh good. Though I don't know whether we can count of his help with anything. Klaus threatened him with losing Greta for what happened. He won't want to risk it."

"We can count on him. He is with us."

"Has he said that?"

"That is our standing agreement." Elijah announced cordially.

"Since?" He sighed.

"Since before I was sent away." I opened my mouth to point out that things had changed. "Don't suggest that his allegiance may now be else where. I have discussed this in depth with Jonas. No matter the conditions, he is faithful to us."

"Can you trust that?"

"We have to." Elijah stopped a metre from me, his dark sombre eyes betraying the resolute confidence in his voice. He found comfort in agreements.

"I can't. Not knowing what I do. Jonas is at such a loss with Greta She's not like she used to be. But she's his daughter. He's not going to give up on her. I don't support your trusting Jonas. Not completely."

"Do you trust _me_?"

"Yes. Of course I do." I replied instantaneously. Surveying me Elijah stepped into my personal space and I immediately took two steps back. Now I was standing in the main hall, while he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"You say that. But I have my doubts and they're building. Nevertheless I assure you we can trust Jonas." Confused and slightly insulted I stared at him. My mouth gaped slightly as I tried to figure out how I should handle him. I wanted him to know that I fully trusted him. But not in a way that could be interpreted as an emotional trust. I couldn't let him see what he'd managed to release during our time together. That wasn't the type of trust I wanted to reassure to him.

"I trust you. There's no one else I _can_ trust. Everyone's got an agenda. Despite their fronts they're all after something. At least yours shouldn't influence your decisions too much."

"What do you mean by that?" I shifted my weight awkwardly while searching for the words I needed.

"Well. You and I have a history. One which you instigated. I know what you want. Reality won't allow it. There's no possible outcome that would make you not act in my best interest." My voice had become clinical.

"A history? That would imply our relationship is in the past." I held my breath. "I wasn't aware it had concluded and been catalogued for future reference." Elijah said with some irritation as his features hardened, but not in anger. I watched cautiously as his face masked how he truly felt. My mouth dry I couldn't or wouldn't confirm his musings. All I had to say was something along the lines of: What we have can't continue. I'm with Klaus. But it wasn't coming out. We stared at each other. "Well? Is that how you see us?"

"I-." He'd stepped toward me again and I casually kept myself clear of him now that we were in the main hall. When he continued moving toward me I lost my train of thought and focused only on keeping him at least an arms length from me. After this continued halfway across the hall I cried out for him to stop.

"How do you see us Elena?" He asked firmly while still striding toward me as I retreated backwards.

"A-. Allies." I broke off when tears threatened but stood tall.

"And?" He prodded while I found myself swimming in his dark orbs now that he had completely invaded my personal space again and stayed right with me as I moved.

"What do you mean and?" I snapped.

"Is allies all we are? Or more." He demanded with a lower voice.

"I-." His eyes were on me and he was so close that it was hard to keep myself in a distanced frame of mind. His scent filled my nostrils and I wanted to just hug him. Hold him in some way that would let me bury my face in his clothes. I knew such promixity to him was a sanctuary. It had been last night after he opened my door. The temptation now was just cruel. It was conflicting too. Because I wasn't sure how I saw Elijah now, having seen him in action the previous night. Elijah looked back at me with hard features as I gaped soundlessly.

"Tell me." He ordered with breathy impatience. Before his mask cracked slightly in desperation while he continued with no inflection whatsoever in his tone. "Or I will assume the worst." _Well that helps._ Dropping my eyes and stepping side ways as opposed to backwards I increased the space between Elijah and I before stopping and standing my ground. I would let him assume. My mouth would stay shut. My voice hoarse. For I would let him be his own undoing. I was such a coward. Elijah deserved so much better and I would never be proud of how I'd come to handle this. But he was intuitive. He'd seemed to have already worked it out by how demanding he was being. Stepping into me again and cupping my shoulders with his hands Elijah searched my face. I ignored the warmth his hands gave, clenched my jaw to keep the heartache within me submerged. All while the images of him using his hands to kill swam in my mind. For minutes we stood. I shielding myself from him as he waited desperate for whatever he was hoping to find. Finally it seemed realisation hit him for his features softened. What seemed like the finality of him knowing how I viewed us calmed me, and I breathed deeply. That breath hitched in my chest though when his hands gripped me momentarily harder and Elijah took a shaky breath filled with tension. I frowned unsure if something might be wrong. "Don't you dare," he growled angrily. "Don't shut me out. I won't let you. We are not done Elena. I'm not about to give up on you." His eyes flickered back and forth between my own.

As though a physical wall came down at that very second I shielded my eyes and found myself oblivious to the need in his voice. I found myself unsure of him in such an angered state. But he'd never been anything but kind to me so I knew there was no reason to be afraid.

"I won't ever leave you Elena. You're stuck with me. So don't fight what you feel. Let yourself have some kind of peace in what your life might become. Let me back in. You need me."

"I do," I acknowledged. "I need you to help me in any way you can. In any means that will stop Klaus removing his curse. This is bigger than you and me. You know that." I told him logically.

"Of course I know that. But this is unnecessary. Don't torture yourself."

"If you've nothing else to say regarding Klaus, please let go of me." I asked politely.

"Why? So you can run from me?"

"If I have to."

"You won't get far."

"Are you threatening me?" Elijah suddenly looked outraged while I looked blandly back at him.

"Making a promise." He murmured gently and his features softened. I ignored the pang in my chest.

"Let go of me. I don't get a lot of free time. I would like to take advantage of it."

"Will you allow me to accompany you?" He suddenly became polite and eloquent as he removed his hands from my shoulders. I blinked once and then twice before answering. Would he even obey my wishes? He'd said I wouldn't get far if I decided to run from him. Did he intend on sticking close to me? I didn't really have any means of stopping him. _Let's test the water._

"No."

"Am I that much of a nuisance to you, that I can't keep you company?"

"Elijah. Klaus _smothers_ me. While he's not around I'd like to be as alone as possible. Give me that, please." I asked forcefully.

"I'm sorry Elena. I can't." Exhaling in a huff I stepped around him to stalk across the main hall to the hallway that would take me back to my room.

"You _can. _And you _will._" I called behind me seriously. Right before I was about to enter the corridor I looked back to be sure he was keeping away, eyes widening I found him him striding after me a few metres behind. "Stay away Elijah!" I cried in exasperation.

He followed me all the way to the door of my room. After opening it and stepping in through the frame I turned to face him.

"You know you can't come in here."

"I do," he confirmed. With that I shut the door on him and ran my fingers through my hair as I turned on the spot. _Why did he have to be so stubborn?_ Elijah was going to get himself killed if he kept hounding me. Klaus would surely disagree to him hanging around me and put a stop to it sooner than he'd suggested. After waiting it out in my room for a while I found the book I'd lazily started reading and sat on the bed. While it provided a slight distraction I hated the feeling I was a caged animal. I would have to go out sometime. Wether for a bathroom break or for food. I didn't know how long Klaus was going to be. Nor did I want to waste my time cooped up in a room. I wanted to be outside. But Elijah had seemed resolute in his decision not to leave me alone. Eventually I went to the door and carefully turned the handle and opened it enough to see out. Not spotting Elijah I opened the door wider and glanced both ways. He was no where in sight. Maybe he didn't intend to stalk me after all I thought hopefully. I had half expected him to be stationed outside the door. Had further anticipated my requiring the toilet and him to stand expectantly outside while I went. Book in hand I left the room and headed down the hall towards the main room. Glancing back as I did every now and again to see if he was following me. The main hall was quietly busy when I peaked in. A few vampires were curtaining the walls with what looked like red velvet. A section that was already up, hung stunningly down a side wall. I hadn't even considered that Klaus might want to make the place look nicer for his _Reveal._ The vampires were talking amongst themselves but another set of voices were growing louder. Half hiding in the hall while peaking into the main hall I saw Elijah and another _presumably_ vampire enter with what must be another section of velvet draping. Submerging myself into the hall a little more I kept an ear and eye on Elijah as he helped hang the next section against the wall. It was a relatively quick process. The drapes hung on some vertical rod which was somewhat flexible. With a vampire each side they would jump up and hook the rod somewhere high above. While I was happy that Elijah was distracted I knew it wouldn't hold him for long. Still I was certainly appreciative of the distraction from me.Slightly smug I darted across the hall and out the back of the building once the group had left out the front again. Smiling broadly to myself I bolted down into the garden as far as I dared. Well past the table I'd sat at until I could hear water running somewhere. Hoping that it's sound would help cover any of my own sounds I continued on until a beautiful water feature came into view.

It was composed of three central sculptures. Two of them were men while the third a woman who was holding a child. While one of the men had his arms around her, and looked down at the child in her arms. The other man was wearing what seemed like religious clothing and he had one hand holding what might be a bible against his torso. His other hand was cupped skywards above the child and a trickling of water overflowed from it to fall onto the child's head. All three adult sculptures stood ankle deep in the fifteen metre diameter pool of water. Further out from the centre a handful of other sculptures looked on at the christening scene going on. These too were ankle deep in the water. Walking close and looking at each one I found them all to leak streams of water from their eyes. Glancing back to what I presumed were the child parents, I noted they had streams of water coming from their eyes as well. No body was upset though. The joyous expressions on their faces meant their tears couldn't be misinterpreted. Perhaps they were meant to be the extended family of the child and parents. Though not particularly religious myself I could still appreciate the detailed carving of all the sculptures, and how the water was a key element in the scene. It certainly had more going for it than the mass produced water features one saw most of the time.

After my visual appreciation of the water feature I settled on the grass in the sun and began reading. As time passed and a good many pages were turned I'd adjusted my position occasionally until feeling most comfortable lying on my stomach. My head and shoulders propped up due to my elbows and forearms against the ground and the book before me. Finally feeling relaxed I was able to read and let myself become aware of the words within alone. It was so fantastic to relax! While the little area I'd come to was a little bit enclosed by hedges and thickly branched plants with varying blooms I felt I had some privacy instead of being trapped like inside. The limitless sky above freed me like nothing else. Reading quite a way into the book as I played with my hair took me far away from what my existence had become. My peripheral vision startled me to catch the slight movement of Elijah. He was standing about ten metres away, as still as the statues in the pool of water. Only the slight flapping of his jacket had caught my attention. Guarding myself I pursed my lips together as though in annoyance.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A while."

"How long a while?"

"If you'd like the specifics, it's been about an hour." He began walking towards me as though my speaking to him was enough invitation for him to join me.

"You can stay over there thank you." I said firmly while looking back at the page before me. As I stared at it I tracked his movement. It seemed he was intent on ignoring me. "That was a request you're ignoring you know."

"I do know." I sighed.

"Don't they need your help inside?" I volunteered.

"No."

"Well, can you go do something else?"

"No." He was two metres away now and I moved to get up off the grass. "I don't mean to disturb you Elena." He said while I pushed myself up on my arms. I was about to tell him that's what he was doing when there was pressure on my back and he was squatted right next to me. "Continue what you were doing." I could see both his shoes, so Elijah's hand must be what was applying downward pressure on my back.

"Get off me." I tried to push up against his hand but he maintained a firm pressure even as he lowered himself closer to the ground and crossed his legs by my side. "Elijah. I'm serious. Get off."

"Just continue what you were doing. All I want is to sit here harmlessly."

"What you want and what you _are_ are two different things," I grumbled still struggling.

"I _am_ harmless."

"No you're not. You're annoying." Choosing to move an elbow so I could force it into him somehow left me flat on the grass as Elijah chose that moment to push down a little harder. Flat on my front I craned my neck backwards to push my head to face the side he was sitting on and glared. He raised his eyebrows at me pointedly.

"I'm not that either." The book, now in front of him from my movements caught his eye and he lifted it, opened it to the page I was on then handed it to me.

"Then you're full of yourself." I spat and took hold of the book.

"Will you just let me sit here without your attacks?"

"No. Because you won't let me go."

"Of course not. You keep trying to distance yourself from me. If this is what I have to do to be near you then so be it."

"I'll call Klaus." I warned. He cocked his head as he looked down at my up turned face.

"Would you? Would you really?"

"If I have to." I said simply. "I've had long distance conversations with him in my head before. I wouldn't even need to scream."

"He won't hear you." From anyone else his latest words might have scared me, depending on the situation. But despite Elijah holding me down, essentially restraining me I would never fear him.

"How would you know? We don't know how strong his abilities are."

"I do."

"You said you didn't."

"Things have changed. I've become informed."

"Then why haven't you told me?" I asked in frustration.

"It hadn't come up." He didn't shrug his shoulders, but his tone of voice would have matched such a gesture.

"Then you should have brought it up."

"How can I when your behaviour distracts me so?"

"My _behaviour_ is nothing. Look, we talked earlier about anything Klaus-related. You didn't bring this up then." We stared at each other a moment. I half glaring up at him, Elijah with his soft brown eyes surveying mine.

"Klaus' mind tricks only work when you're within one hundred metres of his person." I narrowed my eyes while considering this. I had no evidence to disprove him. Trying to judge how far we were from the building I approximated us to be just inside Klaus' range, if he was inside. It wasn't that I wanted to call Klaus. I just didn't want to talk with Elijah. Klaus was my only threat. Even if it had no weight behind it.

"We're within one hundred metres of the warehouse."

"But Klaus has not yet returned." Opening my mouth slightly to respond Elijah cut me off. "You can take that as a bluff or the truth. But I'm the only one at risk if you chose to call out to Klaus in your mind and he is in range. However. I'm hardly going to force you into spending time with me, if Klaus is around to stop me from doing so." Biting down on my lip I let his reasoning sink in. Before without another word I turned my head to look down at the book and continue reading. Or pretending to. Whichever happened to occur first. I was back to ignoring. It wasn't like he would let me go. Not until Klaus got back in any case. I would have to wait him out. There were worse things in the world than Elijah sitting next to me. Of course he would keep prodding at me, but I could dodge.


	43. Chapter 43

reCHAP 43:

Elijah managed to stop pushing at me for about five minutes. At least that's what I assumed from his silence. But eventually he _had_ to say _something_.

"Is that it?" Frowning I finished the last few lines of my page before turning over to the one following. Only then did I turn my head to look up at him with an oblivious expression on my face. "You're not going to fight me any more? You're happy for me to sit?" I turned my face back to the book.

"Ecstatic," I replied wryly, then, "I don't have a choice."

"In a way you do. You can approve or disapprove."

"Regardless, you're going to sit. Ergo. I have no choice but to accept your presence. But if you'd be so kind as to keep your mouth shut I would be much obliged. As you can see I'm a little pre-occupied." With that I made a good show of reading. That is until the book went flying from my hands. I watched it blur from my them before slowing in it's flight through the air to land in the side of a hedge a good way away. "What?-"

"Pre-occupied doing what?" Elijah asked innocently. There was the slightest hint of smugness in his voice and it annoyed me to no end.

"Gee, I _wonder_." I spat, not amused in the slightest. "Give the book back Elijah. Fetch, or let me."

"So you can give the book more attention than myself?"

"Yep."

"Then no. Not unless you'd like to trade some conversation with it's return." He asked quizzically.

"No thanks."

"Come on. You've got nothing to do now."

"Nothing to do except wait for Klaus to get back." I piped up cheerfully as I rested my chin on my crossed forearms and stared at the water feature.

"Elena. Please talk to me." I remained silent, wondering how long Klaus would be. If Elijah would get any conversation out of me by withholding a trip to the bathroom if nature called on me. I had to hope he'd have the decency to let me go if I needed. But I just didn't know. After a long silence Elijah seemed to try another approach. _He_ would talk.

"I know you were acting out of character toward me before all the activity at the Villa last night. But I feel I need to explain my actions during the _practice run _-I believe that's what Klaus called it-for his Reveal. You've no idea how ashamed I am of my actions. I can only hope you're willing to listen to me. Not only if that exhibition of my killing abilities scared you. But because I want you to know I cannot not tolerate that sort of unnecessary killing. Taking the life of another is not entertaining. It is an abomination that I swore I would not do again. Just as I had no other option the night Klaus told me to leave, I was forced to join in. Making a good show of enjoyment as I did. Obviously, my actions showed my ability and knowledge of how to perform in such a way." He paused. "I have partaken in those events before, when I was loyal to Klaus. Caught up in his crowd I did a good many things. All for love. I ignored my own feelings for too long as they only conflicted with Klaus and my loyalty to him. In due course I finally had the courage to leave his side. Though I participated, I was never proud of the distasteful activities. Never."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me." I said gently.

"But I do. I cannot forgive myself for everything I've ever done. You might still be able to, despite what you've now seen of me. So as always I felt it necessary to level with you regarding last nights horror."

"There's nothing to forgive." I murmured. "You had no choice. I _completely_ understand that. And if Klaus has his way I will soon feed on humans. He might have me do the same and worse. I won't judge you Elijah." I said. My voice now toned as though bored. His hand left my back and I wondered if I could try and get up now.

"I saw you watching me you know. You should have looked away. Watched the others. But you didn't. Why didn't you?"

"Shock?" I suggested.

"Disgust?" Lifting myself up onto my elbows and uncrossing my forearms before me I turned my head to look up at him from beneath lowered eyebrows.

"It was shock." I repeated resolutely to which he quirked the corners of his mouth upwards.

"Ah. I'm flattered." I directed my face out to the water feature once more. Elijah chose that moment to craftily lean down while extending his hand to entwine his fingers with mine. Instantly I tried to tug my hand from his clasp though unable to free it. I kept pulling and pulling, even giving a few hard yanks. Needing more leverage I brought my knees upwards so I was kneeling next to him while I tried peeling his fingers from in between mine with my other hand. Pausing my efforts I sat back on my ankles and finally levelled my frustrated gaze on his.

"_Let_._ Go_." I demanded slowly to which he gave a minute shake of his head. I went back to yanking my arm back from him. "Elijah. I'm _serious_." I hissed angrily but he still held on. My arm relaxing I narrowed my eyes at him as I thought about what else I could do to stop him holding my hand. I couldn't allow it. Doing so would ruin my efforts. Which might yet fail due to Elijah's resolute insistence to not leave me alone. Our hands started inclining closer to him as he bored his eyes into mine. Though I attempted uselessly to pull against him he continued the motion and brought the back of my hand up to his lips and pressed them softly to the skin there. Outraged my mouth gaped as he laboriously drew his lips and face slightly back from my hand. Frustration bubbling over within me I shoved at his chest as best I could with both my free and clasped hand. Once then twice. "Bloody _hell_ Elijah! Stop being such a pain!" Again I shoved him. His body gave slightly with each contact, but he still held my hand. I began pulling and shoving at him intermittently. Until I was up on my knees right before him acting out as best I could, still trying to get my hand back. If I was lucky I'd get completely free of him as soon as he'd let go. Most angering was his sombre frown as he simply watched me. Hoping I wouldn't feel it necessary to slap him. I stopped fighting. "Let me go." I demanded coolly.

"I don't want to." I got the feeling he was talking on a deeper level than our physical connection.

"Just do it!" I hissed and shoved hard at him again, somehow missing when my hands didn't meet his torso. I dived forward in it's absence and my chest fell against Elijah's beneath me. Both my hands were now free and spread against the grass either side of his head. The heels of my hands having slid on the grass when I fell. My elbows rested on Elijah's upper arms. The remainder of the limbs were wrapped firmly around my waist.

On top of Elijah, and our faces so close I could feel his breath on my skin as we stared at each other. His damn eyes absorbed all of my attention and I swore I turned into mush the longer I looked into them. I barely noticed when they appeared nearer. Not until Elijah's lips met mine did I realise he'd joined our mouths. His lips tenderly worked themselves against mine before his tongue sought out it's partner. Eyes welded shut from how overwhelmingly right it felt to be kissed by him I couldn't help but respond. My hands held the sides of his head while his own stroked up and down my sides and back. We rolled and my back met with the grass. Elijah's body enveloping me like a cocoon. I felt so incredibly safe and hummed against his mouth. Sucking at each other's lips more slowly I smoothed one hand around the back of his neck while the other ran through his hair as I clung to him. There was no way was I letting go. The need to keep him this close forever was overwhelming. Half sobbing when his mouth left mine, it was followed by a gasp as his lips touched just below my ear and he nipped and pressed kisses to my neck. I angled my neck up to his mouth and he sucked the sensitive skin resulting in another gasp from me. He sucked harder and I giggled deep within my throat at the hickey he was giving me. The thought of him marking me forced my eyes open. The blue sky above gloated down at me mockingly and panicking, I wriggled frantically beneath him. Pressing at his chest Elijah's mouth left my neck as he held himself up off me a little. He looked down at me confused, but expectant at the same time.

Managing to wriggle upwards and get my legs free of him I scrambled out upwards from underneath him.

"Get off! What are you doing? Don't you understand I don't want you like that?" I cried at him. "You keep pushing and pushing. You won't get what you're after Elijah. I'm with Klaus!" Finding my feet I wiped at my mouth. The confusion on his features grew as he also got to his feet.

"Elena," Elijah began as he stepped toward me extending an arm as he did.

"No. Don't! Stay away."

"I don't understand." I moved further away from him, intent on collecting the book and barricading myself in my room. To hell with caging myself.

"Have I not sent out enough signals? I don't want to talk about it. I don't want your company. We are _allies._ We'll work together but that's _it_. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is." My panic made me voice everything that had been so difficult to say up till now.

"You're _signals_ are a little confusing."

"They're not. If you would just _listen_ instead of analysing me and seeing what you want to you would know that."

"My feelings aren't colouring you're behaviour Elena." Book now in hand I stalked away from him back the way I'd come. Fuming I spun around when I saw he was following as I continued walking backwards.

"No, they're colouring _yours,_" I hissed. "You can't just kiss me like that. Now I'm covered in your scent. Do you think Klaus will be happy about that?" As I spoke Elijah kept up with me, a frown on his face as he seemed to consider me. I turned away again to walk forwards.

"Elena," he called. His tone pulled at my heart and I knew I couldn't ignore him. Stopping and turning sharply to face him again I crossed my arms in front of me.

"What?" I asked slowly in anger.

"_You_ kissed me_,_" he announced slowly. My mouth opened for a second before my mind formed the words it was waiting for..

"After you kissed me," I spat. "You caught me off guard is all." A knowing look of satisfaction smothered his face. _Why is he looking like that?_

"_You_ kissed _me. First._" My eyes narrowed at him.

"No I didn't." Came my sober response.

"Oh you most certainly did." His voice was smug and he had a reserved smirk on his mouth. Flustered I recalled what had just happened. It took me barely a second to realise he was right. I _had_ kissed him. When I fell and I could feel his breath on me it was like an instinctive response. I hadn't even focussed on him, on where his mouth was in relation to mine. It was so _natural_ for my lips to find his. My face heating up I covered my mouth with my empty hand and widened my eyes at him. My next words came out in a whisper.

"Oh god. I did too," Elijah smiled. My eyes widened to plead with him as my hand fell from my mouth. "It doesn't mean anything," I said pointedly. "Nor does it change anything. I apologise. It was an accident." Turning on my heal I walked quickly away. Immediately Elijah was keeping pace by my side.

"You're apologising for kissing me?" I ignored him and the astonishment in his voice. Focussed instead on getting back inside. "That was the most productive interaction we've had all morning," he proclaimed happily.

"Well, it's the last. Back off and leave me alone," I practically snarled before breaking into a run. I found however, that on my second stride I was lifted off the ground by Elijah's arms around my middle as he pulled me back against his front.

"No. Elena." Fighting in his hold I stomped my foot down on one of his with no result. "Are you pushing me away because Klaus wants you to? I wouldn't put it past him. Or do you think you have to protect me?"

"Let go!"

"No. Tell me the _truth_ Elena. You've been hiding from me since I've gotten back. In your words, you're actions. Nothing was hidden when you kissed me. You want me despite what you say. You can have me. I'm right here. Whatever it is you're doing. Don't. If Klaus has told you to do this, then fine. But while he's not around we can be together."

"I didn't _mean_ to kiss you. I don't want you. I don't want you. I don't want you!" I managed in dry sobs while I pried one of his arms from my waist. The remaining arm held me more firmly and I could have burst into tears of frustration right then. Elijah wasn't going to let me go.

"But you do," he murmured insistently by my left ear. "You don't need to act like this. Like I'm nothing to you." I'd done so well to keep my emotions in check up till now. But the dam broke and tears filled my eyes. I stopped fighting and sagged in Elijah's hold.

"It's doesn't matter," I sobbed. Elijah lowered us to the ground but kept a firm hold on me. It wasn't restraining now though, just incredibly comforting. "None of it matters. Klaus wants me. _All_ of me. He wants an emotional connection. It's probably all lies. You _know_ he wants me forever. But it's not just because he'll need my blood. I don't know what to believe. But he _changes_ when he's with me, sometimes. He's not always horrible. He's been sweet and gentle. At some point he's going to get rid of you if you hang around. You're only going to be a distraction to me. As impossible as it seems Klaus wants my love. He knows he won't get it if I still feel for you like I-." Pausing I seemed to choke on a sob. "Like I _used_ to. If you stay, he's going to kill you like the rest of your family. He's already used a dagger on you Elijah. He said he'd do it again and leave it in." Sniffing I rubbed my hands at the streams of water on my face. "I just want you to go. Go and _live._" Rubbing at my face some more while Elijah relinquished his hold I looked up. He'd moved to stand a metre away. Feeling rejected somewhat that he'd stopped comforting me renewed my tears. His features were dark and sad. Announcing that Klaus was back, he leaned down slightly to catch a fresh tear with a gentle brush of his thumb. Looked at me one moment more, before turning and walking back the way we'd come. Away from the warehouse and away from me. He was finally leaving me alone. Though his departure was due to Klaus being back rather than what I'd said, it hurt to see him go. It felt like it was all my doing. Sure it was what I wanted, but I wasn't enjoying rejecting Elijah. Shuffling over into a little alcove in the garden with some dense bushes around me I allowed myself to have a little cry before getting myself in order and casually walking back inside.

Thinking I would wash my face on the way back to my room I went into Klaus' and my bathroom to do so. When I opened the door however, I found Klaus half naked with dried blood on his body in places. The shirt on the floor he'd already shed had splotches of the dried fluid on it. I cast my eyes down and apologetically said I'd come back later. I wasn't sure how things were going to play out when he smelled Elijah on me. He surely shouldn't be surprised. But he wouldn't be over the moon about it. I was Klaus' possession, and he's not the sharing type.

"Nonsense love. Come on in." Klaus took hold of my hand, pulled me in and shut the door. "You've been crying," he commented before his eyebrows dropped with an expression of concern. _Ha. Klaus concerned for my happiness._

"It's nothing."

"It's something," he replied leading me after him as he moved us closer to the bath then sat on the side. "What has you so upset?" His query hung in the air while I was pulled down to sit on his lap.

"It's nothing," I said again as I tried to convey an air of carelessness. Shrugging my shoulders I looked at a spot just above his exposed navel.

"Come on love. Somethings upset you. Is it Elijah? I can smell him all over you." My eyes darted to his. No way was I going to say that it was. That wouldn't get me anywhere and might even get me in some trouble. My reasoning had me wondering how I was going to explain Elijah's scent on me to Klaus if he had an issue with it. My denial of Elijah being the cause of my displeasure was a simple no. But came across as though to even suggest it was a ridiculous notion. "If not Elijah then what? I hate to see your pretty face so glum." He actually sounded sincere. Sighing I went with a lie.

"It's really nothing. I just miss my family. I've had time to myself this morning, and not having any distractions my mind wandered to them."

"Ah." Klaus began stroking my back. "I'm not all that practised in mourning for family. But would you like to talk about it?" For a few moments I stared at him incredulously. "I _can_ be considerate to your feelings you know. No need to look so shocked." He chuckled and smirked. I found it contradictory that he should think himself considerate and that it should apply to my missing Jeremy and Jenna. When he was the one keeping me from them. Using them as leverage and having compelled them to not recognise me at all. I laughed softly within my closed mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it. Once I'm distracted by picking out what to wear tomorrow night I'll be fine."

"Very well. Can I offer a distraction right now? I'm just about to take a shower. You could, join me." His eyebrows waggled suggestively.

"And now the real reason you seemed concerned comes to light. You just wanted me to join you all along." Came my playfully sarcastic response. Klaus' face took on a dramatically shocked expression.

"Am I really _that_ transparent?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhuh."

"So. Will you be joining me?"

"Is that what you'd like?" I asked matter of fact.

"I would love for you to join me. It will be thoroughly enjoyable. I promise you that," he drawled and kissed where Elijah had not long ago. I thanked the vampire blood in my body for healing the mark I was sure had been there for a few moments earlier. "Plus the shower will get rid of the smell of my brother on you while I smother you with my own scent. I can't have you smelling like you're anyone else's."

"Alright then," I said through a giggle when his tongue travelled up behind my ear. I had to reinforce where I stood with Klaus despite smelling of Elijah. That way if Elijah's scent bothered Klaus, he shouldn't take it's presence on me too seriously. Like any contact we may or may not have had meant nothing to me.

"Excellent," he breathed. Then ripped at my clothes with his hands and pulled them from my body in shreds. Gasping in shock now that I was wearing my underwear alone, I automatically went to cover myself. "No, no. Let me see you. You really are far too modest Elena." He stood and carried me over to the shower before setting me on my feet. Taking his mention of modesty as a cue. My thumbs went to the elastic of my panties to start turning them down over my hips. But he stopped me with a shake of his head as he undid his pants and let them fall around his ankles. Klaus had gone commando today.

He had me stepping in beneath the water of the shower still wearing my underwear. Though I thought it unnecessary to wet them, I understood the appeal once the white garments became semi transparent as they took on water. Pressed hard against the wall of the shower by Klaus while he devoured my mouth. I wondered briefly if he could tell, or rather, taste that Elijah had been doing the same not long ago. When he said nothing about it I supposed he couldn't, or perhaps didn't care.

"Do you want me to wash first?" I asked breathlessly. "So I'm clean."

"I don't want to wait that long," Klaus replied as he pressed his hardening cock against me, then groaned. It struck me that smelling of Elijah would make even the slightest amount of resistance from me dangerous. Klaus could be vengeful and if he was suspicious of something having gone on while he was out he might be short-tempered. Aware of that possibility, I knew I had to make sure I reacted in a pleasing way all throughout this romping.

My underwear stayed on while Klaus thrust into me until my singular supporting leg barely kept me standing. As he pumped more harshly up into me and my abdomen quivered with another rolling wave of pleasure. I latched my teeth onto the side of his neck and bit him harder than ever before in such a situation. Grunting hoarsely he pressed me even harder against the wall as he came. Finding that my bite had drawn blood I sucked and licked at it, then as it healed bit down on the skin again. I allowed the heat increase within me from Klaus' blood. It made this all the more enjoyable for me. Breathing hard one of Klaus' own legs shook slightly and, gathering his own orgasm had been further intensified by my bite, I smiled lazily in satisfaction against his neck.

"I hope you're sufficiently distracted Elena. Because that was amazing." It was so foreign to be complimented on my sexual prowess. I was only new after all. Nevertheless, no matter the situation I felt proud of myself.

We slid to the floor and relaxed on it while the steamy water rained down on us. When I began washing myself Klaus helped to lazily remove my underwear. The bra was relatively straight forward. But he used his teeth to remove my panties. Not by gripping each side alternately and dragging the material downwards. But by biting and nibbling right in between my legs until he gripped the fabric and began pulling away. It was a slow and torturous method that stimulated me in a refreshing way. Once fully naked, I lost all train of thought when Klaus latched his mouth onto my now exposed crotch and laved me relentlessly with his tongue. When he travelled lazily back up my body to join our mouths I pushed back at him. Obliging he sat with his back against the wall and I soon straddled him with bar of soap in hand and began moving my pelvis against his rod. I couldn't bring myself to maintain eye contact with him, so Klaus palmed the side of my face so that I would. It was hard, but I managed despite how off-putting his face looked wearing such a wondrous expression. He was pleasantly surprised by my actions and his affectionate gaze heated my cheeks. Sure I wanted to come across without restraint. But I didn't need him to be so blown away by me that I'd feel embarrassed. Taking his tongue in my lips I suckled while directing him into my body. As I sat deeply on him I whimpered and bucked uncontrollably as his engorged head slipped past the sensitive spot within me. It made me want to rock away frantically to get him deeper and sliding within me at different angles. But I managed to sit still for a few moments while I circled the bar of soap on Klaus' chest to wash him. Once in control of myself I continued washing him while I rocked back and forth. My pace was slow and Klaus' face contorted in sweet pleasure at times. Now and again I swore I could feel his cock twitching within me. At times I half collapsed against him as I was jolted close to oblivion. But I continued on. Driven by a desire to show Klaus I was willing. That I was here for the long haul and would be as obliging as possible. As I rocked Klaus took over the soaping and ran his hands all over my chest and back. His hands slid down and soaped my bum and he grabbed and rocked me hard and fast a few times before soaping my arms then coming back to my arse and pulling me against his cock with it. I watched as his torso muscles flexed from his actions and when they went rigid as I clamped down hard all around his cock within me. Trying to compose myself before I continued riding him I was moved around by Klaus until still joined he was half kneeling, half rocked back on his heels in the bottom of the shower with me still stationed on his tool. My arms wound around his neck tightened their hold when Klaus slowly raised me then slammed me down hard on him. The pleasure was enormous, but the pain from Klaus tearing into the flesh at the top of my shoulder was searing. I cried out so loud the noise echoed around the bathroom. Moaning as he lifted me almost completely off of him before repeating the process to join our bodies then assaulting my shoulder again, I practically growled a plea into his ear for him to fuck me. I put conviction into it, having thought Klaus would enjoy me asking for this. I hoped it was worth it, because it felt foreign on my tongue. While the pain was more than I thought Klaus should be inflicting everything else was enjoyable. My plea earned me several quick thrusts minus the teeth and my body spasmed so quickly my muscles hurt. Crying out loudly again I keened when Klaus was submerged within me again.

"Get out," he said suddenly. His tone almost bored. _Huh?_ He didn't seem to be talking to me directly and since he continued moving I soon forgot he'd said anything.

"Harder," I whimpered, trying desperately to get eye contact though my eyes were half closed. To let him know I wanted more. Klaus removed my arms from his neck and pushed my torso backwards until my head and shoulders were on the floor. My lower back and bum rested on his thighs while he was still buried within me but at a new angle. He moved fraction by fraction in and out of me and the angle was exquisite. "Oh god!" I cried as another orgasm hit me. Back arching only my head tilted back touched the floor while Klaus grunted and moved faster, intent on his own completion. "_Yes!_" I hissed as my eyes snapped wide open to match my mouth. Somehow my eyes focussed on another person in the room. One I hadn't even been aware of until now. They stood in the doorway, a hand on the door knob. Their arm was rigid, their face blank and unreadable but focussed on me. Another wave of pleasure ripped through me at the same instant I realised it was Elijah. _How long has he been here?_ While I could appreciate the awkwardness of him watching in my slight haze, I'd no idea why he was even in here. But I knew Klaus' _get out_ had been directed at him.

"Get out." Klaus growled again then slammed into me a few more times and came. Puffing slightly he stilled before taking his eyes of me to stare daggers into Elijah. "I said get out, brother. _Now_.," Elijah shook his head minutely and Klaus continued at his resistance. "Don't think just because I've allowed you back that you can do as you please. That _includes_ touching Elena. Unless I explicitly tell you otherwise. Now remove yourself." By now I was comfortably watching Elijah from my still joined position with Klaus. Only when Elijah's eyes returned to me after Klaus had said his peace did I acknowledge how truly awkward this all was. I was still impaled by his brother, lying as though unashamed with my breasts offered to the ceiling. Not to mention how he'd probably been in the doorway for long enough to see me and hear me putting on an encouraging performance. It was enough to lose one's appetite. I wondered why he'd come in, in any case. Was he executing some plan?

"Elena. Are you alright?" He was worried about me? Is that his reason for trespassing on Klaus' doppleganger time? If so, he was only going to cause problems by checking up on me. Surely he could see that.

"Hmm?" I queried with a hint of confusion as I looked to Klaus' face then back up at Elijah. "Yeah. Fine." I replied contently while looking back up at Klaus' face with a sexy smirk through the falling water. "Wonderful actually." My smirk became a smile, just for Klaus. He grinned broadly as my growing shame increased the disgust I had for myself.  
>"Elijah," Klaus pushed, his tone serious as he gently pulled my torso up to his and we kissed gently.<p>

"Very well." Elijah conceded and presumably left. I didn't get the chance to see him go since Klaus kept me busy with a gentle probing kiss. As the water rained down on us, causing our lips to move against each others with excessive smoothness due to the water. It didn't seem like Klaus was kissing me this way just for show since he hadn't stopped as soon as Elijah'd left.

Our shower activity at an end we both moved onto washing the reminder of each other's bodies.

"My brother is becoming quite the pain," Klaus began. I stayed silent, unsure how I should respond, or whether it was even required. When my lack of response hung between us Klaus stopped washing my hair from the front. Having been focussed on his chest I chanced a look up to his face to find him looking at me consideringly. "Is he not?" My eyes flickered from his for a moment then darted back.

"I don't think he can help it."

"I think you're right. When it comes to you he seems to lose his head a little. Acts impulsively rather than how composed and collected I've always known him to be." My eyebrows rose almost carelessly in response as I stepped back under the stream to rinse my hair. "Is that why your mouth tasted of him today? Could he not control his urge to kiss you? To touch you."

"What?" I dropped my hands from my hair.

"Did you not think I would notice? Did you think that smelling so much of Elijah on you would so overwhelm my sense of smell, that my taste-buds would delude me into assuming nothing hazardous went on between you two today?" _He knew. _

"It, wasn't his fault."

"So he _accidentally_ put his mouth over yours?" I looked at him sheepishly.

"It wasn't like that."

"No?"

"It was my fault." I whispered and bowed my head in submission.

"Was it your fault that his mouth was on your neck also?" Klaus' hand cupped my chin and lifted my face up to his. He wasn't overly angry at the moment. But he wasn't happy.

"Well-."

"Don't cover for him love."

"I wasn't going to." Came my grumble as I pulled my chin from his grip and finished rinsing my hair.

"Instead you were going to tell me how he couldn't keep his hands and lips off you?"

"It was my fault, okay?" I began with some carelessness inflecting my voice. Like it had meant nothing. "I didn't _mean_ to kiss him. I didn't want to. But I did. Things just continued from there for a little bit."

"How long?" Klaus demanded sharply and I jumped.

"Seconds, maybe. I swear it was nothing."  
>"If it was nothing. Then why did you cry as a result?" Eyes hard I kept eye contact with him.<p>

"That's not why I was crying. You know why I was crying. I told you-."

"You told me what is most likely a lie."

"If you're not going to believe me then is there any_ point_ to this conversation?"

"Just tell me what I want to know. I want the details. How the kiss came about and why you were crying," he ordered.

"I told you why I was crying. What's any of this going to achieve?"

"I didn't ask you to question me!" I was startled by his outburst and wrapped my arms around myself. Klaus was getting a bit worked up over everything. Surely it wasn't unexpected that Elijah and I wouldn't associate with each other. That there wouldn't be any physical contact at all. Before Klaus had sent him away we'd been together whenever possible. It wasn't like Klaus had told me I couldn't be with Elijah or anything.

"But-." He cut me off.

"No. Don't start with me love. If I want to know what you've been up to then I will. Especially when it involves my brother and further, when he has been touching what is not his." My hug which had been a firm comfort on my torso slackened as did my jaw.

"You're jealous?" Tumbled from my mouth in astonishment.

It seemed those two words weren't the right ones to say. I yelped when my head and back met with the wall from the force Klaus used to take my neck in his right hand and pin me. Then he was in my face, his nostrils flaring while his eyes darkened.

"I could never be jealous of that _traitor._" Klaus snarled as his hand squeezed my throat harder. Face heating up while trying to breathe I grabbed at his wrist and arm to get him to release me. When that failed I attempted to knee him in the groin but that only made him squeeze harder. "Feel free to start talking," he invited while releasing my neck. Wheezing I took a rattly breath. My pleasant run of good behaviour from Klaus was officially at an end. Bending over in the limited space Klaus was giving me I coughed and took shallow breaths. "Any time now." Klaus pushed before I found my neck in the crook of one of his arms as he pulled me around and back against him in a headlock. Thankfully he wasn't applying any pressure just yet and I was able to keep filling my lungs. That was until he took my left hand in his before smashing it against the Cold shower tap. At first I screamed, but it took no time at all to become a howl as I began blubbering. "I'm waiting," he sang then smashed my hand against the wall. I could feel the bones crunch and I could see the blood flowing from the nasty gashes Klaus had made. Without any idea as to how my mind worked as fast as it did, the next words from my mouth were the best I could have offered.

"I was saying goodbye!" Wailing I thanked whatever thought process guided those words from my lips. "Elijah probably doesn't now it. But I was saying goodbye. One last kiss. That's all it was. Because I'm yours. With you," my words ended in whisper. "And that's why I was crying."

"Because you love him?" Klaus asked softly by my left ear while he squeezed my battered hand.

"Because he probably still _thinks_ I love him."

"But you don't," he mused cockily and released my hand."And whys that?"

"What I saw him do last night. He's not who I thought he was." Letting out a relieved sob when Klaus removed his arm from my neck I stepped away from him while looking at my hand. It was a mess. Some dark bruising was starting to appear and blood flowed from the nasty gashes that were trying to heal. Hissing when I put it under the running water to clean it up I bore through the pain and watched the skin close before the residual pain levelled out to a near tolerable level. The bruising was gradually increasing in dark purple over much of my hand.

"Thank you, my love." Murmured Klaus before he directed my head and face to his then pecked me on the lips. "God you're beautiful," he praised as he searched my face with a smile on his own. "If you want you can continue on your way now. He brushed his fingers at a tear that ran down over my right cheek then stepped around me to leave enough space so I could easily move past him. "Or you can stay. The choice is yours." Grateful for his optional dismissal I left the shower and took the short bathrobe from it's hanger before carefully sliding it on while being careful of my hand. Not able to use both hands I opted to hold the robe shut. I was only going to our room.

Stepping out of the bathroom and beginning my transit Elijah appeared further up the hall. _Great_. I was going to have to pass him. No way was I going to chance going out into the main hall and come back another way. If he was intent on disrupting me he would no matter what I did. Focussing on a point past him I advance slowly. Was just about to pass him when he put out an arm to block me. I could feel Elijah's concerned eyes on me before I'd looked at his face. The look I gave him told of how fed up I was. That his interruption was not needed. Especially not right now. I saw him inwardly shy back as my eyes met his and his arm lost it's intent. His eyes' then fell in a grand gesture of sadness to my hand. I'd thought our next encounter would be rather awkward due to the scene he'd walked in on. But it wasn't. I simply didn't give a rat's arse about anything other than getting away from everyone and embracing the solitude of my room. I knew Klaus wouldn't be nice forever. But I had hoped his streak wouldn't be ruined so soon. Hell the schedule didn't matter. Any pain Klaus caused was sobering. It never failed to put me in my place, that's for sure.

"If I was the cause-. I apologise."

"Don't. Just, don't."

"Can I heal you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Some more blood wouldn't hurt." He pressed as his wrist slowly ascended towards my face. Upset and frustrated. Not to mention hurt, I took it out on Elijah. Normally I'd have held back, but perhaps I shouldn't so he'd stay away.

"Don't. I don't want any." Elijah dropped him arm to his side immediately. "And I _wouldn't_ need any if you hadn't burst in like that. It only made Klaus more angry with me smelling of you. What were you thinking?"

"I heard you. He was hurting you. I-."

"You _what?_ You know you can't stop him. There is no point in you inviting yourself into anything between Klaus and I."

"Please. Let me finish. I see I shouldn't have barged in like I did. But I did. Please let me help you now."

"No." I hissed. "And don't assume from what you hear. You thought he was hurting me? You were wrong. You can't have missed that fact. I was _enjoying_ myself until you showed up. We both were." Elijah seemed to flinch at my use of _enjoying_. "Then you annoyed Klaus, made him suspicious that there's something going on between us when there isn't." I raised my bruised hand which had begun lightening in places with green and brown tones. "_You_ did this. I'm not about to let you heal me in any way just to ease your conscience." Finished the onslaught of words that spilled from my mouth in anger I made to move past him and his arm went up again to prevent me from passing. My eyes shot to his with menace. "Seriously? You're going to touch me again. After what Klaus just said to you. At what he did to me because I smelled of you." His arm faltering I stepped past him and moved onwards.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's babble:** Hello all! I'm amazed at how quickly I've managed to update lately. Unfortunately I'd say this was just a sporadic bit of good fortune. Back to delayed updates my friends :(.

Thank you continuing reviewers for your kind words! Wether they're approval, disapproval, impatience or just plain notification that this story has reached your eyeballs, I appreciate them so much.

Katie: Thank you so much :). I am so humbled by your kind words. I can totally relate to the feeling of reading fanfics that fall short in some way. Not that I don't appreciate other works, the ideas are often fantastic. But, well. I do enjoy a fanfic that keeps me hanging on. Wether it's waiting for an update, or taking over my life because I don't want to do anything but submerge myself in it over and over again (I both apologise and salute you regarding the bar I've kept so aloft).

Must give props to Nightlark's (who's been in here ) Blurred Lines for taking over my life with such a fanfic :).

Now...

Regarding the authenticity of the characters in this fic. Which I have tried to maintain (from the tv show), I thought I might give you all a little titbit. Or rather, a little bit of something in nothing... I actually struggled a bit with Elijah earlier on. But I promise there was a reason for him being written the way he was back then (so anyone who found him a bit off might feel vindicated by this, haha). The reason will come to light shortly, and I'm getting excited. I assure you it will be a good thing. Another not-too-dramatic-twist for Elena-Elijah, which will ultimately strengthen them I'm thinking. So there you go! → As I wrote that titbit. My mind though up Klaus using Elijah's body. That, will not be the case. But my crazy mind is finding such an idea interesting...

Enjoy!

CHAP 44:

Away from them both I was free to engulf myself in some self-loathing. What I'd said to Elijah wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault. Not solely. Klaus might have interrogated me in that fashion regardless of whether Elijah had felt inclined to interrupt. Sitting on the bed in only the robe I watched my hand heal through it's changing colours. I felt horrible for being so blunt with Elijah about how I was _enjoying _ my time with Klaus in the shower. Yet at the same time relief soothed me. Surely Elijah would take heed of our little chat and back off. In a way it was also handy that he'd hung around after he left the bathroom doorway. He would have heard me being questioned. So if Klaus confronted Elijah on how I smelled and tasted of him. Elijah should capably keep with the story.

Klaus on the other hand confused me. As I recalled the latter part of his questioning, how Klaus had commented on my lack of love for Elijah, then offered me a chance to explain. I wondered if he expected me to say that I no longer loved Elijah, but _him_. It was a ludicrous notion. But possible. Though if I had have said that, surely Klaus would have seen right through it. He wanted my affection, but to have it so soon would only be suspicious. Further, he should know when words are just words. No doubt he'd think I was up to something and it would have aggravated him further. Regardless, what I'd said under pressure seemed to have done the trick for him. It helped that I could use how I felt about Elijah killing to my advantage. All though on one hand, I hoped Elijah wouldn't take the use of it as my reasoning with Klaus seriously. On the other, the more I hurt Elijah, the more he might leave me alone.

Though I'd tried to assure Elijah that him killing didn't really bother me. Had said and most certainly believed in the fact that he hadn't had a choice. That everything was for Klaus. It did bother me. I can't help but have an aversion to what Elijah was capable of doing. I could understand, sure. But it still disturbed me. Bringing my legs up onto the bed and moving into the centre as I adjusted my position, I folded them to my side while pondering Elijah's killing abilities again. To me I wasn't so much judging of him. I just couldn't approve of it. It sickened me. But then no one's perfect.

"_Where are you?"_ Klaus questioned within my mind. Startled I sat upright and stared at the door.

"_In our room."_

"_Good. We need to talk." _It was strange how his tone and those words in the normal world between two people might introduce the end of a relationship and yet, I knew that wouldn't be the case. Staying silent, unsure about what he was wanting to talk about I waited for his presumed arrival. _"Can I come in?"_ He was asking permission, but really when would I ever have a choice? He'd made up his mind about needing to _talk_. Not to mention the fact that this wasn't my room alone. There were none of my belongings within and Klaus presumably owned in some fashion, the whole place.

"_It's your room too."_ I stated carelessly. If my tone belied the fact that there was a hint of terror within me at Klaus joining me, then it was pure luck.

When Klaus opened the door a couple of minutes later dressed in his robe my heart jolted slightly and anxiousness crawled down my spine in a shiver. I must have been behaving contradictory to the uninterested way I'd answered him in my head, for he frowned at me while he closed the door. As he did I casually shifted closer to the edge of the bed.

"I have to amend the rules I gave you when I first brought you here." Klaus announced while picking out some clothes. "No longer will you spend as much time as you wish with Elijah. Not unless I invite you two to do so. You will not touch him. Nor will you allow him to touch you. There will be exceptions of course." He continued while dressing. "I had assumed, judging by your interactions with him at the Villa last night, and how he behaved that you wouldn't want anything to do with him." _Was that the point of having Elijah there? To show him in a bad light before me._ "I now see that it is necessary for me to instruct you to steer clear of him." Fully dressed Klaus moved toward me. "Am I clear?" Watching him warily as he came closer I nodded my head as the tension grew in my body. "Answer me." He barked, causing me to jump slightly.

"Yes."

"Yes _what?_"

"No touching, and limited contact."

"Will you find that difficult?" He asked when he stopped next to where I sat. His gaze meeting mine with ferocious intensity, like a lot weighed on my answer.

"No."

"So it wasn't easy for you to spend time with Elijah. To kiss him, today?" It seemed Klaus wasn't letting this go just yet.

"No it wasn't," I replied. My voice toned as though such a notion was ridiculous.

"If it was _difficult_ to do so, then why did you?"

"Which one? Spending time or the kiss?" Came my timid desire for the specifics while averting my eyes. I traced an invisible pattern with my left index finger on the bed covers.

"How about you tell me how you overcame the difficulty of both?" The bed shifted and in my peripheral vision I could see Klaus' pants next to the bathrobe still covering my upper legs. Clearing my throat softly I frowned as Klaus covered the hand I was tracing with with his own. I wasn't sure what story I was going to spin. If I told Klaus something along the lines of Elijah pestering me, would Klaus put a stop to Elijah's actions once and for all? I didn't want that. Not if doing so involved a dagger.

"What can I say? I've had to become a very tolerable person lately. Not to mention behave in ways not my own. I don't know how much you overheard of Elijah and I talking last night, but he, thinks he may have done something to cause my _unusual_ behaviour."

"Could you be more specific of what behaviour he's referring to? It can't be what I ask of you, because that would quite obviously be my influence." I shifted awkwardly and felt when Klaus' hand gripped mine slightly as though expecting to need to restrain me.

"I'm not so _friendly_, with him."

"Friendly, as in romantic?" I raised my face to find him scrutinising me. So fierce was his expression it nearly made me want to run from him. Or at least attempt to.

"Friendly as in being agreeable to his company." I stipulated slowly.

"I see. So you no longer enjoy his company?" His question was accompanied with a smirk.

"Does it matter?"

"Infinitely." His tone pushed.

"I don't enjoy his company when it means that it causes problems for me." I outlined bluntly and narrowed my eyes at Klaus.

"Ah. No argument there. From your conversation with him upon leaving the bathroom I don't think he'd take much offence from that knowledge. It seems the amended rule will be a welcome relief for you my love." Klaus said smugly while he raised a hand to my face. I didn't shy from it's approach. But I sat even more statuesque. "Now, now. None of that." His tone was sad. "I'm not going to hit you." He soothed. While his words had the allure of a promise in them I merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Having guided some of my falling strands of damp hair back over my left ear Klaus' hand dropped to take the hand he'd hurt not long ago in his, before cradling it on his lap and stroking it with his other hand. I picked a spot on the floor to glue my gaze to while trying to ignore Klaus' touches. He kept trailing his fingers up and down the bones and circling the pad of his thumb over any knuckles that took his fancy. I didn't bother trying to resist him.

"What happened in the bathroom, was awkward." He began after we'd been silent for a while. I kept my mouth shut. "I'm a little embarrassed with myself," again he paused. "I would like you to know, that, it wasn't my intention to hurt you." Klaus was apologising. Or as close as _not meaning to do something_ came to an apology. "Is there anything I could do to ease any particularly hard feelings you may have toward me?"

"You don't have to worry. I won't flinch or fear you in front of everyone tomorrow night." I said with a minute glance at him.

"You think that's all I'm concerned about? Appearances?" He enquired slightly affronted. "We had formed an agreeable relationship since I began treating you by less damaging means. I don't want to lose all that because I lost my temper." _Losing your temper falls short in describing what happened before._ "Keep it out loud love. _Tell_ me how you're feeling about that." I hated how he wanted everything out loud when he could read minds and it therefore wasn't strictly necessary, on top of the fact that a thought needn't be out loud. Hence why I kept it in my head.

"There's nothing to tell. Nothing that matters."

"It does to me." His tone was dangerous suddenly.

"Fine," I bit back at him sharply. "That wasn't fair."

"How so?"

"I hadn't done anything wrong. You said that you would be nicer to me, but that if needed you would be forceful to keep me in line. You took out your _own_ problem on me. How was I to know you don't want Elijah and I to spend time together? I know _now_ that you've amended your precious rules. But it's your own fault for not telling me what I can and cannot do concerning him in the first place." He'd wanted me to be honest and my mouth hadn't run away with me. But I still held my breath once I'd said my peace.

"It is," he conceded. "I was wrong. Which isn't something I enjoy. Combined with my brother it brings back memories of his disloyalty. I have quite an accumulation of anger I still hang on to regarding him. I shouldn't have allowed it to creep up on me and affect you. But you smelling and tasting of him, and overcompensating during our generally daily deed stoked that anger. I need control in my life Elena. When I find it hard to grasp I can become, self -destructive. I'm aware of it. I also endeavour for it not to affect you. I honestly do."

"You mean to say you showed restraint just now?" I asked with some outrage in my voice. "And I was overcompensating? I was just doing what I thought you'd like. You _did_ seem to like it."

"Yes." He looked down at our hands, as though ashamed. I wondered whether his _yes_ was all encompassing. Both the restraint query and that he'd liked what I'd endeavoured to do. It was hard to believe, that he'd hurt me within a planned extent and had no intention of passing that barrier. But I had to be appreciative of it whether it was true or not.

"Umm," I began unsure. "Thank you?" He looked up and smiled at me brightly before leaning in close to kiss my forehead.

"And thank you, my love. You compliment me exceptionally." He mused. "It amazes me how accommodating you can be when you want to." Klaus moved his lips to mine then we kissed while he let a hand wander through the front of my robe to stroke my skin and cup my left breast. I complied with his actions with some bewilderment. Klaus was acting as though his repenting had been met with some understanding or forgiveness. I wasn't aware I'd given either. Was it possible my _thank you _was misinterpreted? It wasn't like I was saying: _In that case, my abuse is forgiven._

The fact that Klaus had seemed to open up about his reason for hurting me was almost like we were come sort of functional couple. Sharing with me through an apology for his behaviour was slightly liberating when I further considered it. Klaus was controlling. Yet. In the manner of the relationship we'd come to be in I had some subtle form of upper hand. He wanted to keep me happy. At least that's what it seemed like at the moment. Although time would tell. It could all be circumstantial with his Reveal so close. Though he denied it, his little bit of remorse could still be all for appearance sake.

When Klaus left me he requested my company in the main hall in a little while. By the time I entered and found Klaus, all the walls were covered with the red velvet, and the ceiling had black velvet draped along it and secured in places to give it a soft and billowing appearance. I could almost imagine the black was the underside of storm clouds.

"Well. What do you think?" Klaus murmured as he put his arms around me. I hadn't paid much attention to the transformation when I'd come back inside earlier. But seeing it now, the main hall was unrecognisable. No one would guess that there was stonework covered up. Even the second story had been curtained and the bannister along the front decorated. I took note that the stairs leading up to it had been made to look like the same stonework as the floor only suspended. It all looked so classy in a rustic way.

"It looks very classy," I commented honestly. "What's with the stairs? They're like stone in mid air."

"Do they not suit?" he asked frowning.

"Oh they suit, they're very nice. It's just they don't look _physically _real."

"Ah. Well. It's an illusion Jonas did for me." Looking to the far walkways I hadn't walked down in my time here I saw that the walls weren't curtained. The walkway I'd entered the hall from hadn't been either.

"What about the walkways? Are they getting lined?"

"I haven't decided yet. It will depend on how the lighting affects the look of the stone. I like the stone, but it doesn't look it's best in bright lighting. Tonight Jonas will play around with how I'm going to illuminate the place. This area," he gestured to the hall around us. "It will be quite bright, golden lighting. Either from magically enhanced candelabra, or chandeliers. Perhaps a combination. But for the walkways I want shadows. Everyone can appreciate another's company in a secluded location with low lighting. What better way to use the walkways and spare rooms than for my guests?

"You're just going to let them do whatever they want in private areas?" I asked dubiously.

"More or less. Though it'll only be that wraparound walkway and the rooms that lead off of it. The walkway that gives access to our room and some of the other's here will be off limits." It was good to know that there would be places I could escape to if given the chance. There were people, presumably all vampires still adjusting how the extra length of velvet sprawled on the floor. Other's were bringing in some stunning but simple gold bar tables that Klaus' guests would no doubt stand around. They were setting them up along each of the long sides of the hall. I felt uncomfortable just watching them. It wasn't like everyone else was preparing for my party while I did nothing. I didn't even want to attend this _Reveal_. But still. When had I done something so simple and normal as move furniture or anything domestic like the others were? It had been a while.

"Can I, help?" I queried. Klaus' looked at me surprised before smirking.

"You want to _help?_" The way he said help agitated me. It was like being _human_ my help was useless compared to everyone else's.

"If I'm allowed." I replied. Like the true submissive partner to him that I was. His smirk grew and he gave me a look I wasn't sure how to take.

"You can help." He began, nodding as if to himself while turning his body from me slightly. "Elijah!" He called. _Why is he calling Elijah? He has nothing to do with helping._

"What are you doing?" I murmured quickly before Elijah's head appeared in the direction Klaus was looking. Elijah was up on the second story and had come to stand at the balcony.

"Elena's going to help you with the VIP tables." _I am? Why am I? I don't want to help Elijah. _I couldn't understand why Klaus would pair us together when he'd been unhappy of us being together earlier. And further, had gone ballistics and tightened Elijah and my social rules. Elijah's head turned minutely to look down at me I gave a quick quirk of my mouth in offer of a smile, but was sure it looked more like a grimace. I should have just grimaced instead of trying to keep up appearances. This would no doubt be awkward. The next moment he stood before us having used him vampire speed to come down to our level.

"Very well." He accepted before inviting me to step away and out of Klaus' hold with an extension of his left arm towards the staircase. "After you," he invited politely. Softly I cleared my throat then levelled my gaze with Klaus.

"_This wasn't what I had in mind."_ He just smirked, so I kissed him then stepped out of his hold.

"_You wanted to help."_

"_I didn't want to help with Elijah though." _My inner voice grumbled at him unhappily as I began walking with Elijah by my side to the stairs.

"_What you want, doesn't always achieve anything my love."_

"_And what are you trying to achieve?" _I asked unhappily as I stared straight up at the ceiling.

"_Just a little more of your displeasure at Elijah's expense. Oh, and Elena? Don't leave Elijah until the upper story is complete."_ He chuckled. Annoyed I didn't respond and was distracted when one of Elijah's hands cupped my elbow closest him as I took the first step. I tolerated his support but hoped the rigidity it my arm would emphasise my wish to be distant with him.

"That's not necessary." I stated coolly.

"No. But it is chivalrous. You could, just be appreciative?" Elijah suggested gently as we made it a third of the way up the stairs. I heard Klaus chuckling in my head. _Get lost._

"I would, except that you're _touching_ me." I countered in a near silent voice. Not that it would matter. Anyone and every one would hear if they really wanted to.

"Klaus has permitted you and I to conduct a task. There's going to be touching involved to a degree."

"If that's the case, that touching would be accidental. What you're doing is not. You didn't even need to come down and walk me up."

"Of course I did." Elijah assured me. "Klaus might order you here and there, like you've no value nor mind of your own. But I happen to cherish the person you are and will always support you. Even if just by being a friend by your side." I had no comeback. "You can have a friend you know. Unless you feel that even having a friendship with me will put me in danger."

"Allies _can_ be friends." I agreed despite not liking how he intended to push the boundaries Klaus had made.

When we reached the top of the staircase and Elijah still held my elbow I jerked my arm from him and put some distance between us.

"So, what are we doing?" I enquired while gesturing to the exposed higher level and the clutter of tables and chairs that looked to have been just deposited up here and left.

"And yet, your behaviour isn't all that friendly." He spoke wistfully. I ignored him.

"Can we just get on with this please? I offered to help out because I wanted something to do. Something to keep my mind off _everything_."

"Let's start with the tables. Klaus wants them towards the back to keep the front and balcony clear." I went to the table closest the back and took my place at one end while Elijah took the other. It made me feel more useless than ever. Knowing that he could lift any and all of the furnishings by himself, and probably even have it all set up in a few moments made our slow progress feel like my fault. It probably felt that way because it was. Elijah's silence. While welcome, added to the feeling I was wasting my time doing this. Not to mention his. But of course Elijah seemed to be enjoying himself. His eyes stayed on me and he kept trying to make eye contact whenever possible. Before relocating each table Elijah would look at me as if to ask if I was ready. But the more repetitions occurred, the more his features would become expectant. Optimistically so as he'd tilt his head slightly and appeared to be offering me to speak first. As though he knew I had something to say. Despite the fact that I didn't.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" I asked quietly.

"Like what?" He feigned innocence and gave me the same look he had been all along.

"Like _that_." I hissed.

"If you were a bit more specific then I might be able to oblige your wishes."

"Let's just get on with this." I murmured and we moved the next table into position.

Two tables after and becoming even more aggravated with Elijah's continual staring I was getting close to my limits.

"Will you stop looking at me like you're expecting something from me?"

"Ah. While I comprehend the cause of your discomfort, I cannot do as you ask. Not when it's serving me well."

"What do you mean by that?" We moved the next table while talking.

"It's gotten you to talk to me."

"Why would you even want me to talk to you after what I last said to you?" I replied with a bored tone.

"How can I hold that against you when you're just trying to protect me? Unnecessarily mind you. But it's very sweet. Besides, it's all communication. Not as open as our kiss earlier, but welcome all the same." Elijah reasoned happily. I gave him a dirty look so he'd know how unimpressed I was with his thick skin and acceptance.

"What are you talking about that here, now, for? Klaus might hear you. Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?"

"No. I believe if anything my intentions are likely to cause _you_ more harm. That is a more concerning result than my death. I do wish you'd prioritise your situation realistically. Furthermore, Jonas has kindly set up a silent zone here for you and I. No-one can hear us." Positioning the table we left it then walked back to the remaining cluster for the next. "I could run through the memory of you kissing me aloud all I want and Klaus wouldn't know unless he comes up here himself."

"Please, don't." I said seriously. "Won't Klaus get suspicious if he hears nothing?"

"Perhaps, but it's a worthy risk."

"No. It isn't. Get him to take it down, or whatever. Jonas will be found out and you'll be roped in with the consequences if Klaus finds out the reason Jonas set it up in the first place. _That's_ the reality Elijah. If that happens you'll both be useless. Besides. I'm sorry, but I just don't want to talk to you." Elijah cocked his head slightly.

"Why not? We've been allowed time together. Can we not take advantage of it?"

"No." I replied with tired impatience.

"Why?" I made a face.

"Because I don't want to talk about what you do. I don't even want to be up here alone with you." Elijah's features saddened and my chest ached but I continued. "Not to mention the fact that you're interfering again. Klaus has put us together because he knows I don't want to be with you. Not because he thinks we need some time alone to work things out. By taking advantage like you're trying to, though it's useless, you're doing the exact same thing you did when walking in on Klaus and I earlier. You need to stop it."

"If you expect me to sit idly by when Klaus abuses you, I cannot. Granted, I cannot accomplish anything productive at the moment. But nothing will keep me from supporting you through everything Elena."

"It's not supportive if it's damaging. And it will be. In fact it already has been. He _hadn't _abused me until you interrupted. Now get Jonas to take down the silencing thing."

"No." He shook his head resolutely.

"Why not?"

"I don't want him to. Besides if you feel you have more freedom of speech with it up and will talk to me more as a result, then as I said, it is worth it."

"I can't believe you." I spat. "You were so careful a while ago. Now everything you do is for little kicks whenever you can. I'm not worth it. Stop being reckless. Ignoring Klaus isn't the way to go."

"How can you say that?" His voice conveying hurt. "You are more valuable to me than anyone. Everything. Everything I do is for you Elena. You need me." Elijah assured and glued his gaze to mine for emphasis. My heart leapt into my throat and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. When he began smiling, having picked up on my reaction I gathered myself together.

"Don't make me responsible for your actions. I haven't asked you to do any of this."

"You would never need to." He spoke softly and stepped around the final table we'd positioned and closer to me. "I'm sorry but you don't get a choice in my actions, my efforts on your part. If you can't have a rational truthful conversation with me. How can I trust that you're acting in your own best interests? Someone has to look out for you." He'd stepped closer and closer until I found myself stepping away from him.

"Klaus looks out for me. I'm alive and healthy after all. Any damage I receive heals."

"Perhaps. To a degree. For his own purposes though. He does not care for you."

"He thinks he does." I protested and crossed my arms over my chest.

"And you're well aware of how he shows it. By using kind words and force alternately." Elijah retorted haughtily.

"If you're trying to argue that you're better for me than your brother it's a waste of time. It's irrelevant."

"On the contrary. You cannot choose one or the other. But you can choose to accept both of us. You do not want to give yourself away to him willingly without me around Elena."

"I already have and will continue to do so. I don't get a choice. If you stay you die." I countered while still backing. "And will you stop coming closer!" Elijah chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm after the chairs behind you." Glancing back I took note of the chairs he was referring to.

"Oh." My fire left me as I averted my eyes from him sheepishly.

"Indeed," he murmured them smirked charmingly before stepping around me to grab a five-tiered stack. Following suit I grabbed a three tiered stack and followed him.

I was happier putting the chairs out. Elijah and I went our separate ways to set them up at separate tables. We'd both done three tables and Elijah had started on his fourth. So I let him finish that one by himself and took a seat at one of the other tables as I waited for whatever our next task might be.

"If you truly feel so strongly against me and my presence, why are you here? I can't restrain you at present or Klaus will know should I hold you. You have helped some, so you _could_ leave."

"Because Klaus told me I was to stay until everything was done. So I have an annoying obligation to be here."

"I see." He replied. I laughed a short sharp bark.

"No you don't. Otherwise you wouldn't keep nagging at me to resist Klaus or take advantage of any loopholes he unintentionally, or knowingly allows. I can only handle being ordered around by one vampire. Please stop trying to force me into acting like we're two normal parties. Let's just get this done as soon as possible so I can go be by myself again. You could use your vampire speed," I suggested. "We both know I'm slowing you down."

"You are a welcome handicap. I'm hardly going to speed things up just so you can escape me." Elijah replied and lifted the corners of his mouth slightly. I didn't respond. Just watched him put the last chair beneath it's table.

"Are we done?" I asked hopefully.

"No." He smiled. "We need to cover these. Both the chairs and tables.

"Right." My unhappily flat voice commented. _Like I'd have been lucky enough to be done and dusted with Elijah so soon._

"Don't hold back now Elena. Tell me how you really feel to know you're stuck with me a while longer." Elijah encouraged humorously. I didn't respond straight away.

"Where are the covers?"

"There down stairs."

"I'll get them-." I began brightly, about to stand up. In the back of my mind I hoped I could run into Klaus and get out of helping Elijah.

"I don't think so." Elijah countered smugly then vanished. He was back a second later with a large pile of cream linens in his arms which he deposited on the table I was sat at.

"I could have got them you know."

"You could have. But you might have had the opportunity to not come back up here if you'd gone downstairs." I couldn't help but scowl up at him

"I wish you would stop forcing us Elijah." I spoke softly. Surprising myself with how maturely I was speaking of the topic. Something about my voice must have revealed something to Elijah for he pulled the chair next to me from the table and turned mine outwards so that when he sat his legs were either side of mine and we were facing one another.

"I wish you would stop casting us aside. Everyone in every relationship has hardships. That's all Klaus is and we can overcome him." I levelled my gaze on him. His was referring to us as though we were still in a romantic relationship.

"We're not in that sort of relationship any more." I said simply. "Hell, you've _seen_ me with Klaus." His lips pursed then unpursed.

"That's a matter of perspective. From where I sit we most certainly are. From your position, it's too hard to comprehend that we can have anything where Klaus is concerned. But we are still blood bound. We are still of the utmost importance to each other. Why else would you be pushing me away like you are if you did not care for me?" I didn't answer, just unfocussed my gaze on him. I hated how he knew me so well. He was so persistent. How was I going to get him to listen to me, if he never took my words alone seriously? "Hmm? Why else?'" Casting my eyes down to my lap I saw Elijah's hands come down to rest just above my knees. They belonged there. As much as my mind raced that Klaus would know and that he would be suspicious. Elijah's hands belonged to my person. "Will you answer me?" He pushed gently. Exhaling slowly I bore some weight on my feet as I decided half heartedly to stand or at least slide my chair backwards away from Elijah. But he gripped my knees and I stilled. Instead I ran my hand through my hair and over my right ear and rested that elbow on the table next to me.

"You shouldn't still want me. I'm _with_ your brother."

"Not completely." Slowly I shook my head. He wasn't getting the point.

"He's touched me more than you have."

"His touches mean nothing. They're unwanted. There is no quality in any of Klaus' so-called affections." He rumbled softly. My eyes secured themselves even more so on my lap.

"That's not completely the case. I-. I don't mind him. What he does. What we do. It's not that bad. We generally get along. What I'm saying, is that, I really am, with your brother."

"Elena. Stop this. Don't try to make sense of how you've come to survive. If not for his and my blood sharing certain properties, you wouldn't already be so accepting of his touches. You've had to view what he does with, and to you in any way you can make it more bearable. That does not automatically mean he's taking the form of a partner for you. I won't ever judge you for how you're currently feeling, but know this. I still want you. And always will, just as you will me." Moisture stung my eyes, but I blinked it back and heaved a shaky breath.

"You can't know that." I whispered. He simply couldn't. Who knew what would happen?

"No, I can't. I can feel it," he paused. "I'm sure you can too. If only you would stop fighting it as well as Klaus. Please stop fighting me. Let me help you." His tone was begging. Slowly I shook my head. Not in answer, but to shake free the emotional haze that Elijah'd conjured around me. It was in my lungs, my heart, even fogging up my brain.

"What's it like being a vampire?" I asked suddenly while still avoiding eye contact.

"What's it like?" Elijah confirmed my question. His unsure tone told me he hadn't expected our conversation to lead this way.

"Yes. What's it like?" I repeated and glanced up to his eyes then back down

"Elena. Don't give up hope. It's not all over yet-."

"Just tell me." I pleaded softly.

"We may yet find a way to keep Klaus from sacrificing you."

"Please Elijah. It's just a simple question. You want to talk, so let's talk. This is all I'm willing to talk with you about." I implored him with direct eye contact. Elijah slowly chewed in his lower lip while considering me.

"It's, an, experience." He began. "For myself, it is a double edged sword. Certainly, I am extremely pleased to have seen so much history. To marvel at the many great people that have come to pass in my multiple lifetimes." He paused. "So it has it's advantages. However," his features darkened, "It comes with a price. I have lost so very much just because of living longer. That is without all my regrets eating away at me from centuries ago. The more you're capable of doing. The longer you have the reality chasing you in every moment. There was a time I never regretted anything. My bad choices, missed opportunities were what I referred to as character building. That's all well and good when you only carry them around for something like one hundred years. But the longer you're around the heavier that baggage can become. That is without even acquiring anything in addition along the way. Some moments, some days can be excruciatingly painful. Emotionally and physically. Because of our senses being heightened. Some noises can be splitting, the weight of gravity, while perfectly normal to yourself, can be felt to bear down on me crushingly. In the early days of turning if can seem like you can't move about for there is resistance in everything. Just breathing is more difficult if you take the time to notice." He fell silent, while the expression on his face showed he was lost in thought.

"So are you happy?" Coming back to himself he raised his eyebrows then looked back at me with adoring eyes.

"Since meeting you, yes. On most days. Despite the circumstances."

"I didn't want you to work your own angle here Elijah. I just wanted to know."

"I'm simply being honest." I bit my lower lip.

"Will it change me? Being _Turned_?" Nodding Elijah took a deep breath.

"It can change some. Their characteristics and emotions are heightened, which can result in personality changes. Although a person will usually just seem _more_."

"Did you change?"

"No." he said sombrely. "I didn't want to become like some of my siblings. It didn't take a mountain of effort to keep myself within set parameters, but I was conscious of it. We were both silent for a little while and Elijah took to rubbing my legs comfortingly with his firmly planted hands.

"I don't think I want to become a vampire." I said finally, with a near silent voice. Nearly choking on the word _vampire_ I looked down at the floor. I didn't think lowly of Elijah being one, I didn't want him to get that impression. But I couldn't see myself happily seeing so many people die while I kept living. It was hard enough as a mortal. To know that I would always remain while other's would leave me, regardless of the fact that Klaus probably wouldn't let me associate with my loved ones much. The knowledge of their passing would upset me.

"No-one should be forced. It should be a choice to be _Turned_. I understand your sentiments regarding your position. I myself was unknowingly forced. As were my siblings and father. We had no choice. Our mother, who was a witch wanted to keep us safe. Making us vampires was her solution." My mouth parted in silent sombre disbelief.

"She _made_ you vampires." I restated in awe. "A witch, _made_ the Original vampires." As mind blowing as it was I managed to move on pretty quick. "Safe from what?"

"The werewolves."

"So they were first."

"Yes, they were. My mother couldn't bare to lose her family to their lunar attacks. Even their non-cyclical violence and extra strength. Accidents can happen when you're stronger than everyone else. So she found a way with magic to give us a fighting chance." Elijah pushed his chair back and stood. Then casually picked up and unfurled some chair covers and began dressing the chairs at our table. I joined him.

"What about your mother? Was she safe from the werewolves?"

"Yes. Until my father killed the man, the werewolf she had an affair with. As a witch she could protect herself, but because of her history with Klaus' biological father. There had been a sense of comradery between her and the local werewolves."

"I get that she was protecting you all, but it must have been hard for some of you to be grateful for what she did." I offered.

"It was. There was much resentment at times. Most of which was between my mother and father. It was passed onto Klaus as well, due to his illegitimacy. Sometimes," he paused, his voice deep and sad. I looked up from the chair I'd pulled the cover down. "Sometimes I have loathed what she made me. But then elements will fall into place, that give reason to my existence. For instance, I would have missed out on meeting you if I wasn't made immortal." Elijah's eyes were deep and gentle, praising my existence. Our gazes remained locked for many moments and my skin prickled with goosebumps before I broke the connection and moved onto another chair wordlessly.

We dressed the furniture in companionable silence from then on, until we were both working on the last table and chairs.

" I know I haven't handled myself well since you were allowed back. I didn't know how to end things with you. It's much harder to shut someone out when they've gotten under your skin. I can't communicate with you with the respect you deserve because my emotions and the stress of this situation gets in the way. But you seriously need to consider what I'm asking you Elijah. _Leave._" I finally looked up then to find him. I'd found it easier to not look at him while I'd said my peace.

"I've no desire to leave you. Not now. Not ever." I sighed.

"You may not want to die. But you _will_ leave me if Klaus daggers you." I grumbled. He moved closer to me, his face sympathetic. My heart ached for him and despite my best efforts I remained rooted to the spot as Elijah came to stand right before me and leaned in. His face passed mine and travelled to my ear.

"Not if I dagger him first." He said so very silently. Looking at him curiously while he stepped back from me. I tried to gauge his intention. He wasn't hopeful, nor was he smug about the notion. Trying to comprehend wordlessly I nearly wanted to grab his arm as he moved swiftly away from me. He couldn't let slip of something he had planned like that and say no more. I scowled after him as he began unfurling the last table cloth for the one we were finishing. Before I managed to form a questioning: _What are you on about?_ Some fresh company announced themselves at the top of the stairs.

"You two are intriguingly quiet." Klaus commented and held his hand out toward me. With an unimpressed glance at Elijah I stepped toward Klaus.

"Not much to say." I quipped carelessly.

"That so?" He mused happily. I watched him look over at Elijah and my gaze followed as I stood next to Klaus while an arm of his slithered around my waist. Elijah having finished the table stood tall and expressionless. Almost disappointed Klaus returned his gaze to mine. Maybe he was expecting some entertainment from Elijah and I. "Your choice of dresses have arrived. How about a floor show?"

"What, me?" I asked surprised.

"Certainly not Elijah." I smirked.

"Alright." I managed to accept before squealing slightly when Klaus suddenly picked me up bridal style. Reverting into my character, I laughed happily while taking hold of his neck as he turned and began stepping down the stairs. Elijah and my gazes met. I lowered my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. The last I saw of him, he'd simply raised his eyebrows indifferently. But I took note of how he was wearing his charming smirk. Like he had something up his sleeve. Boy did I want to know what it was. Though maybe he had that look on his face because he'd piqued my interest enough for me to to _want_ to talk to him.

"I have legs you know." I announced softly to Klaus.

"I'm well aware of that fact. How else would you have managed to run from me when the opportunity allowed you to?" He looked at me smugly.

"Well, you could let me use them now. I think we've established I'm not going to run." I said persuasively with some sexiness in my voice.

"I'll let you down soon enough."

"Now?" I queried cheekily and gave him a flirtatious look. Just coming down the stairs I saw we were getting looks. It just made me uncomfortable. I wished I was on my own legs.

"No." He managed though a breathy chuckle. I joined our mouths and kissed him roughly, making him growl.

"Now?" I repeated.

"What's gotten into you?" Klaus mused, pleasantly surprised. Whatever had _got into me_ he obviously liked.

Glancing down at the presumed vampires intermittently watching us I looked back and lost my cheek.

"You're attracting attention. They're looking at us," I murmured. "I don't like it." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Get used to it, my love. You'll be on your own feet tomorrow and _everyone_ will be watching you."

"Great," I stated less than enthusiastically and pouted my lips at him. Sarah caught my eye with some male assumed vampire I hadn't seen before. Her behaviour was so obviously seductive and the man seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. But when Sarah saw Klaus and I her features darkened and even with the distance between us I was sure her eyes blazed with anger. "What's with Sarah? Seems more angry than usual." I muttered into his ear.

"Jealous." He said simply.

"Isn't she always?"

"Touch'e."


	45. Chapter 45

CHAP 45:

I waited on guard throughout the next hour of laboriously trying on some of the dresses and showing them off for Klaus. While it was a chore I forced myself to be as bright and bubbly as I had been when he'd collected me from Elijah. Especially when I needed Klaus to do up the backs where he would trail his fingers at times. I even took it upon myself to twirl and pose. It came with some difficulty as this time, changing didn't equate to any privacy for me. So Klaus was indeed enjoying each show as he reclined on the bed. Thankfully I could hide ever so slightly on the other side of the portable rack containing the dresses. I kept expecting him to ask why Elijah and I were so quiet. That he'd caught onto Jonas having used magic for Elijah's purpose. But he never did. Even once Klaus had ultimately decided on my dress and called for the remainder to be taken away he behaved as normally as the next unsuspicious person. In the end it was too good to last.

"Are you hiding anything from me Elena?" Klaus began casually. I'd been tidying my hair in the internal door mirrors and froze for a millisecond.

"No." I replied simply, then to be sure added. "What kind of something?"

"Oh it could be anything. You just seem to be over-compensating again." His voice sounded indifferent. But I wasn't stupid. If he had reason to ask me this, then it was important in some way. I turned to face him.

"How?"

"You're chipper. Have been since you left Elijah. I had assumed that you'd resist my watching you this last little while. Not seem as happy as you have been in any case."

"Would you prefer I drop the act?"

"It depends on the reason for your act."

"I thought it would make you happy?" I volunteered.

"Is that what's fuelled such tolerance in you? The desire to make _me_ happy."

"Well. Yes." I began awkwardly and joined my hands behind my lower back as I turned to face him. "I wanted to seem appreciative. Since you put an end to my time with Elijah."

"Was it really that bad?" I shrugged.

"I've had worse company."

"I see. So that's all this is? You're showing your appreciation." He clarified while standing up off the bed and moving toward me. I had nothing to fear. For I was telling the truth, despite keeping with what might now be a charade involving Elijah. I _did _want to talk to him now. Not that I was accepting of his resilience. But I couldn't very well change so suddenly from being out of sorts with him to _wanting_ to spend time with him. That would definitely rouse Klaus' suspicion. When I next spoke my voice was timid. His slow approach made me think that he had a point to make. That he had found fault in my words.

"Yes. I swear it is. There's no other reason-." I began to babble as Klaus flicked the switch on to illuminate the darkening room and proceeded toward me.

"Shh. Don't stress my love. I believe you. No. Don't step away from me." He said in warning, but also as a plea. "I want to show my own appreciation. Though I had begun to take an unconscious step back I did as he'd asked and stood still, my eyes darting back and forth between his as the distance between us slipped away. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm very happy that you're not acting towards me resentfully after my mistake earlier." As Klaus' arms came up around me I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Whatever he was doing, was about to occur. Unconsciously I held my breath while Klaus embraced me firmly. His head had positioned itself next to mine and he'd turned his face into my hair as he hugged me. "I love you like this," he murmured and continued to hold me. I couldn't believe it. He was just hugging me? Klaus and I were _hugging._ He hadn't added any sexual innuendo whatsoever. Slowly I raised my own arms and wound them around his ribcage to return his hug. "I'm going to skip dinner with you this evening. Jonas and I will be working on the lighting for a while."

"Okay." I replied indifferently as he let me go. I turned back to the mirror and began sectioning my hair so I could begin a side plait to run over my left shoulder.

"But I have a surprise for you. Elijah will join you. In here. For the duration of dinner." He outlined then strode over to the door and stepped out. It felt like an age before I comprehended what he'd just said, but it soon clicked. Darting over I flung open the door, glad to find him only a step or two along the hall.

"What!?" I hissed. Completely unimpressed. "Why?" Turning back to face me he smirked.

"I enjoy you two butting heads. Without even being present I find the knowledge of it rather satisfying."

"Can I _please_ just eat alone? _Please _Klaus. You already put me with him once today." I whined gently. Despite the fact that I'd welcome Elijah's presence if he'd dish on the _daggering Klaus first_ business, and would love to eat dinner with him just to find out. It wasn't all good news. So I used that knowledge to play it that way with Klaus.

Less than twenty minutes later there was a gentle thudding at the door. I went to it. Elijah stood on the other side with two plates of food each balanced on a hand. The grim quirk of my lips took it's place again as I opened the door wider to let him in. While I wanted to talk to Elijah about earlier, I was hoping this wasn't going to be another opportunity for him to try and get me to accept him and his decision to stay. The food smelled delicious. It looked like the plates each held a piece of fish covered in some sort of marinade. To the side was a salad and in addition to them both was a pile of something that looked like it might be mashed pumpkin.

"Where are we eating?" Elijah asked keen to put the plates down no doubt. Shrugging my shoulders I gestured to the bed. Elijah's lips pursed slightly as he looked upon the furnishing for a moment before he glanced about the room. "What about the lounge? In fact, where is it?" His secondary question was a good one. Even I didn't know where it was. I hadn't seen it since the day Klaus took out his anger on it.

"Klaus wrecked it. The bed'll do." Again his lips pursed but his gaze darkened slightly at the words that fell from my mouth.

"No it won't. We'll sit on the floor. All we need is some cushions so that you're comfortable."

"Elijah. It's just a bed, and more comfortable than the floor."

"That _bed_ might seem alluringly comfortable in some ways. But in other's it is an agonising addition to this room." He replied rather diplomatically compared to the anger I noticed simmering wihtin him as he spoke. _Oh._

"Here." I offered and took one of the plates from him. Taking the cutlery from it so it wouldn't fall onto the floor I accepted, "the floor's fine too." Neatly lowering myself to the floor then I shuffled slightly so I could lean back against the bottom of the bed. Elijah hadn't moved to do the same so I looked up. He was staring at me intensely but with a look of deep contemplation on his face. "Are you not sitting now?" Blinking, then pursing his lips slightly again he slowly lowered himself to sit next to me in the same position I'd taken. He'd sat too close though. His arm was practically resting agsint mine and I made a good show of shuffling over to distance us before resting my plate on the tops of my thighs. As I did Elijah sighed slightly and I saw his face turn to look at me in my peripheral vision. "Did you cook this?" I asked before looking to his face with interest. He considered me for a moment before answering.

"Yes. Klaus was kind enough to allow me." I took to the dressed meat with my knife and fork. Having confirmed it to be fish I put a portion into my mouth.

"I hope you don't mind spicy food." Elijah began just as a gentle heat came to life in my mouth.

"Yum." I praised then continued chewing. "And I don't mind spicy food." I confirmed once I'd swallowed my mouthful.

As we ate Elijah told me that Klaus had a similar silencing spell on my room so we were free to talk about any topic. I questioned whether this was truly the case, since I remembered Klaus boasting to Elijah about making me scream so he would hear should he stay. That was on the night I was brought here. As it turned out Klaus had silenced the room after Elijah'd been sent away. Now that he was back Klaus hadn't asked Jonas to take it down.

"That in itself is odd for Klaus." Elijah muttered suspiciously with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"He probably doesn't care about gloating about me and him now that he's happy. Maybe he only cares about me and him now." I reasoned aloud without thinking after I finished my last mouthful. "Sorry. I could have said that less bluntly." I mumbled as an afterthought once I'd sought Elijah's eyes with my own. The tension in his body had crept onto his face.

"You need not apologise." He spoke stiffly.

"Well, that was really really nice." I offered kindly regarding the dinner I'd just consumed. "But since you're only supposed to be in here with me for dinner you'll have to leave soon. Could you maybe tell me what you meant earlier by daggering Klaus before he does that to you?"

"I would rather discuss another topic. Something that would be welcome discussion considering our date-like evening." My eyes flickered from his then returned as I suddenly felt like a deer n the headlights.

"This was not a date."

"Of course not. But it has been date-like. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No." I replied coolly as I forced myself to feel less startled.

"Elena. We have shared a portion of the evening together, involving a meal cooked by yours truly, without the presence of my brother. In light of who we are, what we are to each other. This could be considered a date."

"Except that it's not."

"Come now. It's certainly not proper in any way shape or form. But if you consider it flexibly." Placing my cutlery topped plate on the floor and rising I made to distance myself.

"Not a date." I said with finality. "So lets talk about how you think you're going to dagger Klaus first." Moving away from him slightly I crossed my arms in front of me and watched with some disapproval as he also stood.

"I'm not interested in discussing that at present."

"Then why did you bring it up earlier? Is it still a work-in-progress? We could still talk it out-."

"I am not interested," he cut me off gently. "Because I want to talk with you. We don't have to branch into anything romantic. But with your situation. What you've been through, I'm here for you if you'd like to talk about it." I barked out an unimpressed spurt of laughter.

"Do you enjoy rejection?"

"Not particularly."

"Then why are you seeking it out?"

"I'm not _seeking_ it. I simply wish to talk with you. Offer my shoulder in addition."

"There is no way I'm talking to you about any of that." I replied softly while scowling at him. "Crying on your shoulder even to humour you, only encourages you to stay for my sake. I'm not about to do that."

"_Friends_ support each other. It is not an unreasonable notion." Without answering I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you _enjoy_ rejecting?" He bit back with some bitterness.

"Yes Elijah. I find it incredibly satisfying." I remarked sarcastically. "If you think I'm enjoying the arguments that occur when we're given the chance to talk then you're wrong." Elijah sighed and looked at me sadly while saying no more. The silence extended between us so I looked away from him and focussed on a point on the wall.

"Do you have any other questions about being a vampire you'd like to ask then?" Elijah ventured. I shook my head. "In that case, we'll do this your way." Interested I made eye contact with him again. "Klaus is cocky. Even if you feel he has something more meaningful invested in your _relationship._ His gloating doesn't outweigh his possessiveness. For instance he's enjoying our own disjointed relationship so much that he's openly invited for me to stay around as long as I like. I'm probably the more entertaining party of course. But he has been very vocal in wanting my presence at the sacrifice. Klaus is looking forward to my inability to do anything as he kills you. And further when you awaken. I am certain he will not guide you delicately. Rather, encourage the monstrous urges you'll have without restraint." Elijah's voice had become more gravelly before it completely cut off. As I waited patiently for him to continue his dark features softened slightly. Laboriously his face took on a smile. It was off-putting considering the conversation topic and how darkly he'd been speaking. Not to mention the nature of what I'd become. My attention was glued to Elijah as though he was telling some spooky story late at night and I was hanging out for the cliffhanger. His smile however dampened that particular atmosphere.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," He practically beamed back at me.

"Well, stop looking at me, like _that_ then." I gestured at his face. "Because that look is not a look of nothing." He chuckled. It doesn't even match with the conversation we're having.

"I'm just enjoying you. You're company. You're _actually _wanting to talk with me_. _It's wonderful." Openly I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get so excited. It's for practical reasons. I'm waiting for you to tell me about your optimism for daggering Klaus before he does you."

"Ah. Of course. As I've said Klaus _wants_ me around at least up until the conclusion of the sacrifice. Giving me some confidence that I'll have ample opportunity to dagger him when he is at his weakest. During the sacrifice." Stepping slightly closer he looked at me wistfully. "Unfortunately, it cuts the possibility of you becoming a vampire very fine. There will be no time to construct anything to fall back upon. So I am neither fully committed to this possibility, nor over confident. It is a passing fancy of a last resort."

"And you think Klaus is just going to have you at the sacrifice unrestrained?"

"I'm counting on it. Arrogance would not be out of character for him. He's already outlined the consequences should I do _anything. _Therefore it is unlikely that he would be suspicious of me."

"Except that he already is." I offered. "He's told me how you act more impulsively when it comes to me. Rather than considering everything before acting. He _is_ suspicious of you. If you continue to act on your _feelings_. You might jeopardise everything."

"Is that so? That is good to know. Thank you for telling me." He paused as he considered this. "It seems you might get your wish on one matter then. I shall refrain from _interrupting_ yourself and him from now on. No matter the nature. Wether he be punishing you or not." He paused again and his next words were more forceful. "Do not take it as me relenting my support for you. Or that I'm going anywhere. But for the sake of providing a last resort. I have to stop myself." I smiled at him quickly.

"Miracles do happen." I muttered. "I wouldn't consider that method of killing Klaus as a last report though. It might be the best and only chance we have."

"We?" He pressed smugly. I fixed him with a frown.

"Ultimately _you._ But as we are allies I included myself then." Elijah smirked before looking at me pointedly.

"As for classifying it as a last resort, I shan't consider it anything but. It is not an optimum solution Elena," he stepped closer again. "If Klaus somehow survives you will still be a hybrid. If he doesn't survive the ritual," Elijah's voice dropped off ominously. "It seems you won't rise. You will die permanently, along with anyone else Klaus have ever turned."

"Killing Klaus will wipe out some sort of lineage?"

"Yes. I myself have only just become privy to this unproven information."

"Wow." I was awed by this information but not sure how I felt about all the vampires that would die with him. They weren't my concern by any means, but they'd have no idea what was happening to them when it did.

"As interesting at that possibility is. You will be resolutely dead as a result." Elijah pushed gently.

"Well." I began as I considered this. "I did offer you to kill me the night you took me from Mystic falls."

"You did." He acknowledged stiffly. "Are you still comfortable with that outcome?"

"I prefer it to the other." Shrugging my shoulders I looked to the floor. "Everyone else will be safer with Klaus gone." I said, shrugging again and stepped away from him.

"If it comes to it." Elijah spoke insistently. "As a result of you becoming a hybrid, know I will be there to help you every step of the way. Even when I am prohibited to do so. It's not an easy transition becoming a vampire. I may not be able to help you with everything. Only the vampire side of you. But you'll have me. Always."

"Uhm. Thanks." I tried to sound appreciative while acting like his help wasn't going to be the best thing in the world. If I was too appreciative then it would be encouraging. Not to mention my mind was set on having accepted my imprisonment. I wasn't about to get hopeful. That once this was all over we'd go back to normal. Maybe if things worked out to plan, they would. But if Elijah knew I was willing to be with him, then he might keep pushing for us, here and now.

"Feeling optimistic are you? For an _us_ after the sacrifice is over." I nearly snorted.

"We don't know that _this_ will ever really be over. Things might settle down, but you know I'm Klaus' forever." Elijah opened his mouth as if to put his own twist on my last words. "_Don't._ Don't bring this conversation back around to us. That my freedom will automatically mean I'll come back to you." I stopped. "I'm sorry. That sounded really blunt. I hope you know what I mean. I just don't want to get my hopes up." Even as I tried to clarify I pursed my lips together, still unhappy with my words.

"I understand. The prospect of being free to spend the rest of your life with me seems to good to be true right now."I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something like that." I replied slowly as a thought occurred to me. "You told me that if I were _turned_ now, I spend the rest of my life on the run. But, if it was just you and me. None of this doppleganger and Klaus fiasco. Would you have _turned_ me at some point?" Elijah's features actually looked surprised for a moment before turning serious. The surprise was probably because though I'd told him not to bring this conversation back to _us, _that seemed to be what I'd just done.

"Never of my own volition. Not unless you were well informed prior and you indicated strongly, an ever present desire to become what I am."

"But, we're _blood_ _bound._ Would you not want me with you forever?" I couldn't help the hurt in my voice.

"Not if you didn't want to." His answer was resolute.

"So when we were at our first safe-house and you gave your heartfelt speech about waiting me out, _forever_. You meant it. But, you would do so in vain? You would let me go upon my death, just like that? I mean geeze. Would you really be comfortable with me aging well beyond your external appearance? All for nothing."

"I would, Elena." The weight of his devotion to me was crushing and I took numerous steadying breaths as I stared at him. My face was heating up with my embarrassment, and my shame for treating him the way I had been recently. I wouldn't change my demeanour to him. But it seemed even more unjust for me to be pushing him away like he didn't matter.

"That's so tragically romantic." I stated sadly.

"Is our current situation not equally tragic?"

"Yes I suppose you're right" I murmured and picked a point other than Elijah to frown at while I sat on the edge f the bed. "You know I never realised how _easy_ death could be. I've never feared it. But knowing that I'll come back. Klaus killing me seems so, insignificant."

"If, or when it happens. It will be anything but." Elijah assured as he came close again, keeping his sombre eyes trained on me. Suddenly I was frustrated. How had we come to have another deep and meaningful conversation when I was trying to keep him away?

"Why do I keep doing this?" I asked myself aloud for his benefit, then honed my words on him. "How do you worm your way in and get me talking Elijah? It's not fair. I don't _want_ to talk." I finished through my gritted teeth.

"Because you need to. This is exactly why I'm here. You need not go through this alone." He stepped closer again and I saw his right arm move momentarily. As though he intended to reach out and touch me, or take my hand in his but then recalled Klaus' rules. Composing myself I looked him in the eyes.

"Well I don't like it." I complained, almost pleadingly for him to stop any future occurrences before they began. Not that he would do so. "I think there's been enough talking tonight. So, maybe you should leave. Dinner is over." I reasoned.

"You're kicking me out?" Shrugging I agreed.

"I suppose I am."

"Let Klaus kick me out. Don't do his bidding for him."

"I would if I knew that in the meantime I wouldn't talk any more. Besides I'm tired." Explaining this as I turned the covers of the bed down and shuffled into a position I could then swing my legs up from. I froze when I caught Elijah's eyes. They were dark and full of anger.

"Do not. Please, do not get in that bed while in my presence." His strained voice half commanded, half pleaded.

"Then please leave before I do." I asked softly.  
>"Let me stay with you. When Klaus returns I'll happily leave. Just allow me to stay." Sighing I looked at him long and hard. I would really prefer he left. I'd done enough talking. Every time we were together he somehow seemed to get some conversation out of me.<p>

"Regardless of whether you stay or not I'm getting into bed. Since you don't want me to be in it while you're here. I think you'd still be better off leaving." Came my diplomatic and reasonable reply. Having already voiced his aversion to my intentions. Elijah exhaled loudly as his hard eyes glued to mine.

"If you can willingly place yourself in this bed. Then surely I can endure the sight of you in it." He said finally. Frustrated I crossed my arms.

"Look. I want you to leave. I was trying to be delicate about it just then. I wasn't testing you in any way. There was no prize for your compromise. I think you should leave. Now. Please don't make this come across any harsher and more horrid than it already is."

"I've decided to stay. If I can handle the sight of you in Klaus' bed" His eloquent speech pattern fell into a bitter muttering at this. "Then surely you can put up with my presence. Who knows? Klaus might come and tell me to leave in ten minutes from now. I'm sure you'd view that time as nothing at all. No hindrance to you."

"Elijah." I began evenly. "Please leave now. Otherwise I will call Klaus and he will ask you to. Only you'll actually listen and respect his wishes."

"That's really not necessary." He almost warned.

"I can't see you heading to the door." I stated blandly.

"You're not the only one possessing a stubborn streak. I refuse to let you keep pushing me away."

"I'm sorry Elijah." I whispered, uncrossed my arms then swung my legs up on the bed while calling Klaus in my mind. Drawing the covers over me I glanced to Elijah as I waited for his brother to respond. His face was like stone, and his mouth gaped slightly. His stance was rigid and the concealed outrage on his facial features made him look offended.

"You called him. Didn't you Elena? You called on my _brother _ to remove me from your company. I had thought you wouldn't feel like you had to do such a thing." Blinking back tears I stared at him nonplussed.

"_Klaus? Are you there?"_

"_Yes. What is it my love?"_

"_Elijah and I have finished dinner." _I began. _"But he's enjoying my company so much that he doesn't really want to leave. I was hoping you would do something about it?" _I suggested timidly in my head. Bringing this up with Klaus required caution. I didn't want Elijah daggered. But I also didn't want him continuously getting under my skin.

"Elena?" I must have seemed unfocussed, for Elijah was closer now and trying to get my attention. "What did you tell him? Please don't jeopardise our alliance, any plans that are in motion or are yet to come by making Klaus more suspicious of me. Are you still talking with him?"

"_I'll be right there."_ Klaus replied.

"No. He's on his way." I answered simply and lowered my gaze to the bed covers. While there was some anger in Elijah at what I'd done. The majority of his demeanour was disappointment.

"I-." He began in a hoarse near whispered voice then shook his head. "Why are you so intent on protecting me? In the process you're protecting yourself and I understand that. But you're being unreasonable. I care about you. Standing here right now as I wait for the following events to play out, I value your actions your efforts to do whatever you feel is right. But I don't and won't accept any of this. Your actions are _wrong_." He finished forcefully. Slowly I slid my eyes up to meet his. Elijah looked betrayed and his eyes were full of hurt. Quickly I looked back down at the covers.

"I don't want to hear it." I dead panned without even checking his reaction. I heard his frustrated exhale though and the slight noise of his shoes as he must have moved. Looking up again I found him staring at me fiercely. Yet his eyes weren't quite focussed on me. Sliding my bum backwards I leaned back against the top of the bed and switched my eyes to the door.

"Are you going to leave before he gets here?" My hollowed voice enquired.

"No. That would do even less good in this situation you've instigated." He seemed to snap at me. I knew I'd really done it this time. Elijah was always so patient with me. But that patience had gone missing-in-action.

A few minutes later Klaus stepped into the room smugly. His eyes first found me, to which I sat taller and took a deep relieved breath. Then switching to Elijah he smirked.

"Drink brother?" He offered and went straight for his liquor.

"No. Thank you." Klaus nodded dismissively and proceeded to pour liquid into two glasses.

"Nonsense. Now that my duties are done for the evening I thought you and I could spend some time together. A far more suitable activity when accompanied by a good scotch," he spoke as he walked towards Elijah and offered the glass. Elijah readily took it from him.

"Having an early night my love?" Klaus suddenly enquired of me.

"Yeah." I replied sighing. Big day tomorrow and all." Klaus' eyes glittered happily.

"Indeed. Do you mind if Elijah and I spend some time here? We'll talk in soothing dulcet tones so as not to bother you." Smiling at him I said that would be fine. Truthfully it would be. As long as Elijah's distracted, he could be right next to me for all I care. I just didn't want to talk with him. Shifting down in the mattress to lie down Klaus approached and kissed me good night as he played with my hair. When he moved away I rolled over slightly so that I was facing away from the two brothers. From that point Klaus' voice dropped it's over confident volume and smugness and descended into the level of chatter that occurs in libraries.

"I'd offer you a seat. But I've had the lounge taken away."

"Yes Elena mentioned it acquired some damage." Elijah responded. "Standing is fine." He assured. I felt the bed shift slightly and assumed Klaus had sat on the bottom edge of it.

The two of them talked for some time. About little insignificant things. Then about the following evening and proceedings. As much as I wanted to drift off to sleep I found their conversation interesting. Especially when they began reminiscing about old times and their family. Klaus' hate for his father was obvious when he was barely even mentioned. I could tell from how his voice almost took on a vulnerable quality. Obviously his resentment drew most of my attention, but the vulnerability beneath it made me feel sorry for him. Eventually I found myself dozing lightly while the two men continued talking. Barely noticing the bed moving. It seemed Klaus moved closer to me at some point so he could run his fingers through my hair, and stroke the skin of my upper arm and neck intermittently. Briefly I wondered if it was just to annoy Elijah. But my reaction to the light non-sexual caresses was to sigh contently and nuzzle my face into the pillow before stilling again. Klaus would have known I was still slightly awake, so maybe he would be pleased that I offered some display that wasn't pre-meditated.


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's babble:** Hello all! Thank you for the continuing interest in this story. It means a lot. I think this is one of my favourite chapters. Oh how I love Elijah!

Hope you enjoy!

CHAP 46:

The brothers must have continued talking well into the night because after a good while of deep sleep I re-awoke for a time, still hearing their voices. Their topic had brought up some agitation between them. The more I listened, I came to realise Elijah was the more irate of the party. They were discussing their family again, or still. Whichever proved more correct.

"Did you expect me to happily welcome this news?"

"Happy's not the word. But surely you could be appreciative? It's not every day, or evening that you find out your family isn't as departed from this world as you may have thought."

"They are still dead Niklaus."

"And as I said. Soon they'll be re-awoken."

"When it suits you. Which could be another hundred years at _least_ from now. It's not right you felt the need to dagger them in the first place. They're your family. They loved you."

"They laughed at me!" Klaus hissed lowly. "I was the laughing stock of our family, Elijah. No-one could look at me with anything but pity. Nor did anyone defend me to our father." I stirred slightly.

"I did try brother. Why else did I leave them with you?" Elijah's voice sounded rough as he stiffly pronounced his words.

"You were the exception. Though you too turned against me. It wasn't a result of any belief that our _ father_ knew best."

"And yet you've had no problem sticking a dagger in me either."

"Technically, that was Jonas."

"Upon your direction."

"True."

They continued quarrelling for a while until Klaus' seemed to be trying to get Elijah on side with what he'd done to their family. Though I hadn't been hiding what Klaus had done with his other family members from Elijah. I didn't have enough information to really bring it up. But I was relieved Klaus had. It meant that if I became privy to any other information that I could easily mention it to Elijah without feeling like I might be getting his hopes up for nothing. So he might be lying about having daggered his family, and may continue to lie about anything and everything that took his fancy. But now Elijah was in the loop it would make it easier.

I woke late the following day to Greta performing the pregnancy test on me. Though startled at first. I stilled and allowed for her to continue. Upon it's completion she rubbed the tips of her index fingers in circles on her temples and grimaced slightly.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine." Came her terse response.

"You don't look fine." I pushed gently. Greta's eyes snapped to mine aggressively and my eyes widened slightly before I looked away "Sorry."

"No." She sighed. "It's fine. I have a head ache."

"Oh." I said looking up at her. "I'd offer you some pain relief." I spoke kindly before my voice turned bitter. "But I don't have anything."

"It wouldn't work anyway."

"Because you're a witch?"

"No. Because I've had it since I first used magic on you and it hasn't been any better. In fact it gets worse every time." I frowned at her trying to understand. "My pain is born of magic. Pharmaceuticals will do nothing. Treatment by magic hasn't either."

"But when you searched me for any magic. You said there was nothing on me."

"This magic isn't something a witch or warlock has tacked onto your person. We believe it's part of your doppleganger qualities. The witch that sacrificed your ancestor probably made it so as a precaution. So you could not be tampered with. Everything has a balance in this world. For you to act as a restorative element to the imbalance forced upon Klaus. You must not be swayed in any way. Your existence is pure and intended for one purpose only. To break Klaus' binds.

"But then. If I'm infertile, and Klaus wanted to change that with magic. That would be _in support _of breaking his curse. Not all magic would fight my, purpose."

"That's true. I suppose the original witch in this situation thought it best to cut you off from magic altogether."

"So it's me."

"Yes, it's you. The magical force within you is protecting you from all magic. Either by affecting the person _tampering_ with you magically. Or confining it's protection to you alone. Severely when anything more complex than a pregnancy spell is used."

"So that's why I went into shut-down mode when your father used magic on me the other day?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"In some ways it's impressive. In others, a nuisance."

"Have you told Klaus?"

"It's not his concern. His only concern is results. Anything that will affect you is all he cares about. Pregnancy tests alone are all the magic he's now allowing to be used on you. Apart from at the ritual."

"But if you tell him, maybe you wouldn't have to do them so often?" Greta flashed me an annoyed look as she stood.

"I would have thought you knew very well how Klaus worked by now Elena." She muttered bitterly and stalked to the door and left. Slamming it shut behind her.

Once she was gone I was part shocked, part ecstatic that I would only be subjected to pregnancy tests from now on. It would make it less likely for my implant to be found. This had to be the best news I'd had in quite a while. The urge to rush out and tell Elijah was enormous, before the notion caught me like a kick in the guts. I was ashamed to feel like purposely finding him to tell him the good news. It would be selfish of me after last night. Sure, I could tell him as allies. But my excitement would seem more like I wanted to tell him, as a romantic partner; some great news happening to me. Not only that, but news that affected _us._ It brought me back to thinking over yesterday evening. Making me feel miserable about how I handled the situation. I was thankful for the gentle knock on the door stirring me from my reverie.

"Come in." I called, expecting it to be Klaus. When the door opened to reveal Elijah I could have groaned out loud. The slight relief his knock gave me vanished instantly. I drew my knees up to somewhat hide behind as I remained sitting in bed, then waited to see if Elijah was going to come in. His movement seemed to pause dramatically before stepping forward over the threshold.

"Are you _allowed_ in here?" I asked casually, without actually looking at him.

"I am. Klaus has asked me to teach you to dance. There will be at least two old world waltzes this evening. Which you and he will be partnered in." Slowly raising my eyes to his as he came closer, our eyes met and I shot my gaze back down.

"Great." I half spat as Elijah came to stand right next to my bed I could see his smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll try as always, to not take your tone personally." Glancing up at him then back down quickly, I couldn't share his optimism.

"No need to take anything personally. It's the _dancing _I have a problem with."

"You danced at the villa."

"Because I had no choice."

"And yet you seemed quite comfortable dancing with Klaus." He countered evenly. My head snapped up so I could stare him down. "I'm not accusing." He assured gently with a slight shake of his head. "In fact. I'm highlighting your capabilities. I can tell you're resenting my presence and what Klaus is having us do. But you can do this. You can manage to put up with me for a little while." Flinging the covers off me and swinging my legs over the bed I narrowed my eyes as I looked up at him.

"Of course I can." I started confidently. "Though I don't need you to support that fact. It puts me off after what I did last night. Neither of us are comfortable with this. Lets just get the dancing over and done with." Standing up I removed the band from the end of my dishevelled side plait, And fingered my length of hair before securing it once again into a low pony tail.

"I'm _quite_ comfortable with this."

"That's nice." I said indifferently. "So are we having any music? More importantly, do I get to eat breakfast first?" Elijah chuckled. And I couldn't help the wry smile that graced my face.

"It's on it's way. Klaus didn't seem to give it any thought. But, knowing you. I arranged something." I cleared my throat and turned to look at him.

"Thank you."

"It's always a pleasure." I bit my lower lip as I considered what I wanted to say. It might backfire on me, yet it had to be said. Otherwise the longer I said nothing about last night, the more awkward our time together was going to be.

"I'm sorry?" It came out half questioning. Like I wasn't sure I was even remorseful. "I mean-," I tried again. "I'm sorry. About last night. I don't regret calling Klaus. But, it was really insensitive of me." I sighed and my gaze pleaded with his. "I know this is a cop-out of an apology. I don't even know if it can even be called that. I just wish I wasn't so horrid to you last night. But I've no intention of acting any differently. You should know that by now."

"Boy do I know it." Elijah replied smugly. "And I accept it." He added graciously. "Both the apology and your behaviour." I simply raised my eyebrows at him before taking relief in Sarah bursting in with toast and fruit.

"Here." Was all she said as she deposited the plate and bowl of fruit with a spoon on the bed. Without seeming to even glance at me she strode her way out of the room, not bothering to shut the door.

"Thank you!" I called, truly appreciative. Elijah strode over to the door and closed it while I eyed the food.

"Can I eat first?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"To answer your other question regarding music. I will be counting for you. Unfortunately we don't have the music in any form other than the musicians to be playing it this evening. Who have yet to arrive. Even if they were, you would have to partake in this session out in the main hall in order to utilise them."

"Okay." I acknowledged while hoeing into the food. "Counting it is."

Half an hour later I was trying my best to follow Elijah's direction. With his voice counting along, not to mention his close proximity it was proving difficult. On one hand, while being close to him felt so right. It was entirely too comfortable and would surely affect my efforts to keep him away.

"Relax." Elijah coaxed, drawing out the word as he did.

"I'm trying." I said exasperatedly to which Elijah paused our movement and his counting.

"If you would stop being resistant to me you might find this easier." He suggested.

"That has nothing to do with this." I grumbled, unhappy that he'd once again brought this up.

"It has a great deal to do with this." He murmured then pushed a tendril of loose hair over my left ear. Slowly my eyes closed as I tried to hide the shiver that ran through my body in response. "It's okay to feel comfortable with me."

"How I _feel_ is none of your business. But for your information I feel _uncomfortable_."

"As a result of how at ease you could let yourself be in my arms."

"We're doing an old waltz. I'm hardly in your arms." I scoffed. In response Elijah stepped into me and wound his right arm around my middle and held me against his front. My right hand remained clasped in his own which he raised and brought to rest on his chest over his heart. I held my breath and stood as stiff as a board in Elijah's secure hold. Finally I exhaled and raised my head slightly. Not to look him in the eyes, but as an action to stand up to him physically. As slight as my efforts would be.

"Klaus would not have allowed you to do what you're doing. So please let go before I or even you get in trouble." I requested evenly.

"Klaus has asked me to teach you the dances. Thus physical contact is expected. I'm well within my boundaries."

"You're invading mine." I said shortly.

"With good reason."

"Let me go Elijah." I stated almost bored.

"Not until you relax."

"This will only do the opposite."

"Then you'd better get used to my arms around you and adjust." I could only scowl. _Right._

"_Klaus?"_ I called out in my mind.

"_At your service."_

"_Elijah's-." _I was at a loss for words. Like last time, if I told Klaus exactly what Elijah was doing I might get more than I was bargaining for.

"_Teaching you the dances. Yes."_

"_Yeah. Umm. Does _he_ have to? Do I have to do this?"_

"_Yes. Put up with him until he deems you're ready my love."_

"_Great."_

"Elena?" Elijah's voice queried suspiciously. I shook my head at him impatiently.

"_Are you not enjoying yourself?"_

"_No."_

"_That's good to hear." H_e seemed to praise. "_Was that all?" _

"_I had wanted a way out of this. But I can tell you're not going to offer that."_

"_Right you are love."_

"_You know. Though you find this incredibly entertaining. One would think if you truly feel how you keep telling me. That you wouldn't want your brother and I spending all this time together. Not to mention conducting a private dancing lesson."_

"_Are you telling me I have something to worry about?" _His internal voice was suddenly severe.

"_No. I just-."_

"_Then endure it and Elijah. Perhaps it will reinforce your desire for my own company. If you'll excuse me, I'm quite busy at the moment love."_

"_Oh, you know that's not possible!" _I countered as sweetly as I could. Elijah's thumb began stroking back and forth on my right hand, fuelling the attitude I was sending his brother. Klaus only laughed.

"Tell me, you weren't just calling Klaus to have me removed." Elijah asked lowly, his eyes narrowed.

"I won't, and stop moving your thumb." I finished in a hiss, to which he smiled wryly.

"Is he coming?" I glanced away from his face.

"No." His wry smile grew, so that he practically beamed at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Elijah replied warmly.

"I'll bet you are." I said under my breath then made to move back from him. Unsuccessful, I treated him to a stern expression and a seething tone. "Let go of me, now. Or hold me as required for the waltz you've been teaching me."

"Our current stance is non-negotiable." I pushed at his chest insistently, but Elijah's hold allowed me no room. Struggling more and more without release only served to frustrate me. Matched with Elijah's increasingly worried expression I was nearing the end of my tether.

"Elijah!" I exclaimed, then huffed in the end as I twisted this way and that. Moisture stung my eyes as my frustration played on my emotions. "Stop this!"

"How about I make you a deal? I'll refrain from this method if you just let me in."

"I'm not bargaining with you!" As I managed to thrash about in his hold now. Likely to be only due to him not wanting to crush me I found myself being walked back against the wall, before Elijah pinned me against it. His whole front was flush against me now. Even the lengths of his legs pressed against mine. I gasped and heat rose in my cheeks while my heartbeat fluttered almost as rapidly as the butterflies in my stomach.

"Stop fighting me." Elijah murmured, his concerned gaze reading every inch of my face, which I screwed up as my next retort surfaced.

"Maybe I'm not fighting you. I just don't want to jeopardise my relationship with Klaus. But you're intent on doing just that! I _will not_ encourage this love triangle you keep instigating. I'm _happy_ with Klaus. He's a gentleman, cares about me and looks after me. Though he doesn't let anyone see it, he's very sweet. I'd consider him a changed man if I didn't know he's had it in him all along. Only when you complicate things does he become rough around the edges."

"Elena-."

"I don't want to hear it. Klaus isn't all bad!" I had to convince him that I was fine by myself. That I didn't need him. Elijah's face nearly fractured as his growing frown took over his entire face. As he gently shook his head his features became the most worried I'd ever seen them. We were both silent for about a minute before Elijah began speaking again.

"Can't you see he's scared you into thinking this way? He is no more docile than the first time he attacked you. You have changed not him and I won't have you coming to terms with this life. You're happily bedding the man who intends to kill you and keep you as his slave. He does _not_ care for you. Caring involves niceties. He has bullied and forced you into submission. I won't stand for your delusions Elena. Nothing about this is right. I'm not about to back down." He _had_ to back down. I didn't want to think about what might happen if he didn't.

"It's not right? Is that because it's not _you_? That's it isn't it Elijah? At one stage you were the one forcing me to behave a certain way. Sleep in the same bed as you, sit as close as I could to you. Parade around in _lingerie,_ so that I would feel _vulnerable_ for you. Who _knows_? That _connection _ bullshit could have been a tactic of yours to make me believe what you wanted me to. As if I had no choice. Well, it's evident I do have a choice because Klaus can arouse me too. That's all it is." I saw the exact moment my words stung Elijah, but continued on. "You're simply sore because it's not you. This is how things are. My family are safe and I'm treated well. There is no need for you to keep fighting for something _you _forced in the first place!" My chest heaving and eyes watery neither of us spoke for a long moment. My words had sounded even worse out loud than when they'd come to light in my head moments ago. In some ways I instantly regretted what I'd said.

"You know very well our _connection_ isn't made up. As for my behaviour. They were actions I instigated on your behalf. I can explain every one of them. All of my manipulation after taking you from mystic falls. None of it was _truly_ me. I was helping you." I scoffed and turned my head to the side so I didn't have to see his face. The instant I did one of Elijah's thumb and forefingers gripped my chin firmly and smoothly turned it back. "Look at me as I explain. So none of this gets lost in translation. Do you know how hard it would have been for you to sleep in the same bed as Klaus if you'd not become accustomed to doing something similar prior? That took you long enough as it was. _Without_ any sexual obligations on your mind. It was just a place to sleep. I acted a certain way so that you would come to less harm if Klaus ever got his hands on you. From how I physically restrained you the night we left Mystic Falls, to what I had you wear. I know my brother. So I wanted to prepare you as much I could. Everything that seems Klaus-like about me I have done for _you._ I cannot vouch for any and every punishment you've received at Klaus' hand since he claimed you from me. But I can _guarantee_ you that you've experienced nothing of what he's capable and would readily have inflicted on you." Elijah paused before continuing harshly. "If you had taken as long to sleep in his bed as you did at our first safe house. You would have lost your fight long ago." His tone had become impatient and slightly angry. More upsetting than when he'd spoken sternly to me after Jonas had left our first safe house. Tears travelled in endless streams down my face from my eyes, frozen wide in astonishment. I felt sick. At what I'd just said and what Elijah'd said. He'd done so much for me. Not to mention he had no intention of stopping. "Right down to addressing you as _my love_ originated from my desire to help you as much I could in the event I didn't keep you from Klaus." Beneath my guilt and how much I had come to hate myself from Elijah's explanation. My heart swelled with love for the man. But I wouldn't allow myself to acknowledge it fully. It only resonated more and more with the hate within me. Elijah removed his thumb and forefinger from my chin and his expression lightened. Eyes softening and his hold on me becoming more gentle, he somehow felt it appropriate to smile.

"I love you too." He said softly to my apparently unspoken declaration. I could only assume he'd honed in on what my heart was doing. Even if my feeling was emotional. Shaking my head harshly back and forth as I started sobbing I heaved for air.

"No." I blubbered softly.

"I do." He assured me while his right hand smoothed down over my head.

"I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do."

"No. No I don't. _You _deserve better."

"_You_ are what's best for me. No one else could come close." Again I shook my head and gulped down air.

"Now I don't know you at all." My voice came out as a whimper.

"You do. Not everything about me is a lie. We _are_ connected. Any actions that weren't Klaus-like have been me. I never had an alternative motive concerning our most intimate moments. Nor had I ever intended to force myself on you in that way. Anything else I was fully prepared to help you with. _That,_ was beyond my capabilities. True enough, some of my Klaus-like methods brought us closer together. Coaxed you into opening up to me. That was a welcome side affect." Tentatively shifting my weight forward into him I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders. Hugging him as I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have said those things. If I could take them back I would."

"You were forgiven the moment you spoke them."

"No. I don't deserve your forgiveness. There's so much I've said, even before now. I had no right. I just don't want to lose you. Being rude and offensive is the only way I felt I could keep you safe."

"You need to learn that, no matter what you try to do. I'm not going anywhere. Yes, it's dangerous. But up until the sacrifice I assure you that Klaus wants me around, he's not about to stick a dagger in me. For now. I am just as safe as you are. Take stock in that." Drawing myself back from him I found his eyes with my own.

"I'm sorry."

"Shh. Don't think any more on it."

"But-."

"You now know where I stand. Where I've always stood. I am as much remorseful as you for keeping this from you. For harbouring deceit between us. Let's both of us move on and focus on taking down Klaus."

"Just like that?" I queried. Now the awkwardness had set in. I was too ashamed to just go back to the way things were between us. "It's too awkward. I can't forget everything I've done. I can't forgive myself." Elijah's hands rose to my face and cupped each side of my head. With his thumbs he spread the lines of tears outwards and trained his warm eyes on mine.

"If I could, I would kiss you right now." He murmured. "Kiss you till you forget all your troubles. Till you forgive what you're judging yourself on and trust in how you feel. To focus on us. On the now. Not what was." Sniffling, I smiled gently as I returned his gaze sheepishly.

"I'd like that."

"I know." He smirked at me, looking like the cat that got the cream.

A short time later I knew the first dance and Elijah and I had begun working on the second. It was all coming along much easier now and Elijah took every opportunity to stroke my skin here and there. Trailing his fingers whenever we broke contact, instead of making a clean break. While it was as frustrating as hell, I didn't tell him off for it or resist. Just wished the little caresses didn't have to stop as they were. Klaus would know if anything more than touching went on. The longer we spent together cooperating, the less guilty I felt for how I'd been treating him. He was right. At the moment we were both safe and had a job to do. Despite that weight I found myself smiling and giggling at times as he twirled me around. Elijah was a fantastic dancer and he moved gracefully and every bit masculine along with me.

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight and end. I believe you've got it." He praised.

"I hope so." Came my unenthusiastic response. "Not that this hasn't been fun," I assured smiling.

"That's the best thing you've said to me in quite a while." Stepping back from him I sat on the end of Klaus' and my bed. I noticed his darkening gaze as I did so. But I needed to sit down, so he would have to deal with it.

"So. Now that's over. You don't have to go straight away do you?" Elijah looked at me slyly.

"Not tired of my company yet Elena?"

"No." I drew out cheekily. "I was just wondering if we could talk about the Klaus situation."

"I see." He said then came and sat next to me on the bed. I could have fell from my own perch in shock at his action.

"Well. First of all. Even though you and I have talked and reached some form of normalcy again. You know I'll have to keep up the act of finding your company a nuisance don't you?"

"I do."

"Good. Just know that, I-. I'm with you now. I-. Now. I don't like you hanging around still, but I agree it doesn't seem as dangerous for you at present. So-." I was trying to convey that I was with Elijah one-hundred percent now, after our heart-to-heart earlier. But every time I tried to voice it. No words came close to inflecting the right amount of remorse. I was starting to babble. Elijah reached over and placed his right hand over my left and squeezed gently.

"I know, and I understand. Don't trouble yourself." Blushing I nodded quickly.

"Also I have good news. The only magic to be used on me now is-."

"The pregnancy spell. Yes, I know about your most welcome _ability._" He finished, looking at me as though mesmerised.

"You know already?"

"Only since this morning. Jonas told me."

There was a knock at the door and I called for whoever it was to come in, dreading that it would be Klaus. Elijah's hand left mine as Jonas opened the door. He looked directly at Elijah, his gaze insistent.

"Can I come in? I have news."  
>"What kind of news?" I asked as Elijah nodded his consent.<p>

"_Good_ news. You must compel me once I finish Elijah. I am not to repeat this to anyone." Jonas practically begged.

"Very well. As soon as you're done. I do hope this visit won't arouse any suspicion. Klaus would only need dagger me to release any compulsion I have on you."

"Well. Averting his suspicion will prove a crucial element to what I'm about to tell you. So I can vouch that this visit won't be compromised. I know how important this is." He assured.

"Alright. What of this news?"

"Let me be quick and brief. I don't know how much time I have here. Klaus' ban of magic regarding Elena could indeed work to our advantage. He has always been so driven regarding getting Elena pregnant. Now, as you and I have wondered on and off, it now seems quite plausible that Elena conceiving to someone other than Klaus will provide a loophole of sorts. The result would still be her death. But without Klaus' knowledge, he will perform the ritual unsuccessfully. Due to the pregnancy element not being exactly as required." Here Jonas paused for breath before continuing. "He will still be weakened in the process so you can kill him. The difficulty with this scenario before now is that should Klaus have felt the need whenever Elena falls pregnant, he may have ordered a paternity spell. Now that he's banned any other magical use bar the pregnancy test, that is a _highly_ unlikely possibility." Jonas paused again. I only wished he'd stopped for longer as I tried to wrap my head around what he was saying. It seemed the two men had been talking about this at length.

"I see." Said Elijah, which Jonas took as permission to continue and began rattling off other information.

"Now. _Should_ Klaus wish to risk the use of a paternity spell on Elena. The witch or warlock performing the spell is required to do some quite intricate readings. Seeing as Greta is suffering from having to perform magic on Elena daily. It's likely she wouldn't be able to perform the spell. Leaving me. _If_ Klaus trusts me to use magic on you again." Jonas gestured to me then for the first time since the start of this conversation. I'd begun to feel like this was a conversation between Elijah and Jonas up till then. While still feeling somewhat out of the loop. I began to appreciate the conversation. This could be the answer to the Klaus problem. "There is an unbelievable number of witches and warlocks reluctant to have anything to do with you. Which is good news for us. So if everything falls into place and you fall pregnant. I am more than willing to perform the spell if requested, and lie that the child you bear is Klaus'. In the event that Greta is forced into performing a paternity test on you. To make everything all the more convenient. I suggest that when, or if you do conceive, you do so with Elijah." I glanced uncomfortably to Elijah at this, meeting his gaze then looking back to Jonas. "As a blood relative to Klaus, even a half one. The results of the test will be very close. Close enough that with a little magical assistance from myself, I can sway the paternity spell to appear a certain way to Greta. The overall issue, now that this possible plan has come together. Is how we get you to conceive." Again Jonas was directing the conversation towards me. It was extremely confronting due to how animated he was taking, yet he was morose about this possible plan of action. "I'm amazed that Klaus' vampire sperm haven't been able to penetrate a possible infertility issue with you. Perhaps there's something wrong with him," he mused. "To help you conceive I can give you some herbs to help with a suspected fertility issue. That is all I can do for now. It is up to you and Elijah to arrange some way in which, without rousing any suspicion in Klaus you can-." I'd been sitting with increasing tension as Jonas spoke so expectantly of this plan involving my falling pregnant. To Elijah no less. Breathing a sigh of relief when Elijah spoke and Jonas redirected his intention and the intensity of the situation, I looked to Elijah with some awkwardness. Glancing at me with a concerned look on his face before switching his gaze back to Jonas, I watched as Elijah poised himself diplomatically.

"Thank you Jonas. This is incredibly positive news. Thank you for looking further into what we discussed. If you can assure me that you can cover any wayward possibilities regarding the role magic will have in this approaching scenario, Elena and I will see what can be done. Was that all? Or is there more before I compel you?"

"I've told you everything I know."

"Then we have hope. Let's begin then. At some point I will have to compel you to do as you intend, so that Klaus cannot inhibit you when it's most crucial for you to follow through. But that can wait for another day." Elijah stood up off the bed.

"Of course." Jonas agreed.


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's babble: **Thank you's all round :).

CHAP 47:

As Elijah compelled Jonas I tried to pay attention. I'd never seen anyone being compelled. But my focus was elsewhere. More specifically, on my approaching pregnancy. Just now I'd felt like my uterus was everyone's property as they were discussing what to do with it. It was all well and good and I saw the practicality of what Jonas had suggested. But it just highlighted once again how little control I had, even away from Klaus. I didn't dislike the plan. Just the sudden switch that was about to occur seemed so foreign. To be honest, I'd taken comfort in avoiding pregnancy. Now I'd have to, and while I'd prefer it to be Elijah's child in me. _How_ we were going to manage this seemed extremely tricky. Klaus and I had sex most days, at least once. What if this plan left such a small window that Klaus could become the father? On top of the details. How was I to simply have sex with Elijah after my behaviour lately? Awkward didn't even come close.

Elijah saw Jonas out of the room before closing the door and turning to face me. His face bore a frown as we looked at each other for a few moments. To me the tension in the room was exponential. The thought of Jonas and Elijah having in a way; discussed my sex life, seemed all to personal for them to have a right to talk about it. Mentally I had to take a step back to appreciate the fact that I had never had _any_ privacy regarding my sex life. Everyone had to know what went on between Klaus and I. This was no different. It felt like it was, but it wasn't.

"So you haven't told Jonas about my implant then?" I enquired slowly.

"No." I gestured with my hands to question him why, but his focus was elsewhere. "Elena. I must apologise." Elijah clasped his hands in front of him. "I had hoped that when Jonas had some further information, that he would be telling only me. So that I could then deliver this scenario to you, myself. With some decency. This of course doesn't apologise for having discussed something so personal to you, without your consent. However, you know there is just cause. I wouldn't have obliged Jonas' ideas just now if I didn't think you would approve. I assure you, you have a say in this."

"No. It's fine. Awkward. But I get it. It's sounds like a promising plan. To conceive to another. Klaus might even," I took a calming breath and looked down at my hands on my lap. "Leave me alone. Once he knows I'm pregnant." When I looked up again Elijah's head was tilted to the left slightly while his brown eyes showed a reserved understanding of what I was referring to.

"It does." He agreed, stepping closer. "But I wanted to be delicate in how I brought this up with you. If you're happy for me to be the one engaging in such intimacy with you. Though we will be _doing the deed._ Know that anything of that nature will always mean more than that simple act to me. I know we've had very little opportunity to indulge in much intimacies." Elijah fiddled with the lapel of his jacket, but did so without looking at his work directly. "That our first and last attempt was," Elijah's hand left his lapel to run back through his hair. He was showing his awkwardness and it was both beautiful and flattering. "Well, it was what it was." I cleared my throat gently and cocked my head at him.

"I'm not averse to it Elijah. To you." I said softly as I blushed, causing the slightest of wrinkles to gather at the outer corners of his eyes. Giggling as I looked up at him affectionately Elijah began looking more comfortable. "I sure as hell won't be jumping into bed with anyone else." I assured heartily. "Besides." I'd begun confidently, but quickly lost my nerve. So I continued as a mumble and dropped my gaze to where Elijah had been playing with his lapel. "As far as I'm concerned. That night left us with some unfinished business." Face reddening I couldn't force my gaze up to his again. Noticing his jacket moving closer my heart began to race.

"In other words." Elijah's deep voice rumbled while his right hand came up beneath my chin and with a ghost of a touch coaxed my eyes up to his. "What better excuse to finally consummate_," _hepaused slightly as he looked at me intently. "The downfall of my brother?" My eyes narrowed in consideration at his use of the word _consummate_. Once he'd wittily finished, a little spurt of laughter left my mouth before I sealed it with one of my hands. Elijah's own chuckling continued. By the look of him he was proud of his light-hearted, yet under-lyingly meaningful words. I supposed we hadn't _really _consummated ourselves yet.

"Oh _brother._" Came my response to his wit. He raised his eyebrows at me in mock offence.

"Should I add _us_ as well? _Properly."_ Elijah asked good humouredly, but with caution despite the sexy smirk on his face. Uncovering my mouth I smirked back.

"We both know you made reference to _us_ just then. Just don't get ahead of yourself, okay?" I warned gently.

"It is far to late for me to heed that warning." Graciously I smiled up at him. As a comfortable silence stretched between us Elijah sat next to me again on the bed.

"Why haven't you told Jonas about my implant? Don't you trust him?"

"I do. But I feel we should keep this between ourselves. Do you agree?" I did immediately. If Elijah thought it best then it was.

"Never-the-less I don't want you to feel pressured by any of this. There is time for you to change your mind as you see fit until we can co-ordinate the removal of your implant and so on."

"Elijah. I'm pressured no matter what with the ways things are."

"Understood. But I don't want to force you. There are still other options. In fact I have another to discuss with you, in addition to daggering him at the very last moment." I gave him my full attention. "Your first day here, when I was at your bedside upon your waking. You implied that if worst came to worst. Should I take your life in my own hands and end it. That the resulting consequences to your family might be a somewhat, acceptable sacrifice. This avenue of action has weighed on my mind heavily." Remembering instantly and seeing the problem with what I'd said, I waited anxiously until Elijah paused. I know what I'd said. But if Elijah did this his life would be at an end as well. Klaus wouldn't just accept that he didn't have a doppleganger any more.

"Wait. No. I _know_ what I said. But it was wrong of me to give I don't know, permission of sorts. You can't even consider that. I was only thinking of everyone else then. If you kill me. Klaus will want revenge on you. Let's just focus on the current plan." Elijah's face looked uncomfortable as he slowly shook his head.

"I have to consider it. If we can't execute this method and," he cleared his throat. "Klaus finds a way to impregnate you himself. To dagger him during the sacrifice, as I've said, cuts it very fine. All will be lost if I'm unsuccessful. Though I cannot give you a respectful death. You would still be dead. The world, safe. Believe me when I tell you that is all that would drive me to carry it out."

"But-."

"I know the price of your death Elena. It's is regrettable that your remaining family will also be affected. I just want you to know, that having given this a great deal of thought. If this pregnancy technicality doesn't pan out. I _am_ considering it, above daggering Klaus." Elijah explained sombrely.

"You can't." I half whispered. Again I felt something that resonated like discomfort within me at the thought of my approaching death. Regardless of it's circumstance.

"If it needs to be done, I must."

"But he'll kill you! Because of me." My voice faltered.

"What better reason to inhibit my immortality?" He replied with feeling.

"Don't say that." I half snapped. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I asked you the day after you came back. Pushed, that even if something was in-the-works for you to tell me." Giving Elijah a dirty look I stood up off the bed. I wanted to move, pace the room but Elijah caught my left hand and gently pulled me back down. Left leg against his right and my shoulder brushing against his I sighed exasperatedly but stayed still as his fingers entwined with mine. I glared at our clasped hands.

"You can be a very persuasive woman. I'd have though it obvious that I didn't want your feelings in addition to my own swaying the decision I've come to." Frustrated I raised my gaze to his face which was so close I felt the warm air exhaled from his nostrils. The emotional depth in Elijah's eyes left no question that choosing to kill me was hard enough without my feelings weighing in on his decision. We'd somewhat been here before, in this discussion. I had been understanding of it then. Of course we hadn't been at the mercy of Klaus, where any wrongdoing on Elijah's part would leave him susceptible to his brother's ruthlessness. Dropping my eyes to our hands I inhaled deeply and calmed myself.

"I'm sorry. You-. We need to do what's best for everyone. If it comes to that I understand. You know that. When we last talked about this option I was fine with it. It's just that now Klaus has me and I assume you'll have to end me here, under his roof. He'll know it was you and you mightn't get the chance to escape." I raised my eyes back to his. "Everything was so much _simpler_ before Klaus took me." I finished wistfully. Elijah chuckled bitterly at this.

"Speak for yourself." His voice was rougher for a moment. "The weight of your life has always posed some difficulty for me."

"Of course." I replied bashfully. "So why did you tell me about possibly daggering Klaus if killing me, rather than him is _really _the last resort?"

"In all honesty I only decided with finality last night. Should Klaus become suspicious of me and give no opportunity for me to kill you. Then of course my final focus will switch to putting a dagger in him. They're both last resorts in a way, according to how this situation pans out."

"I understand." Undeniably I did. "I hope _Plan C _as in conception, works."

"So do I. So do I." Elijah loosened his fingers from mine and stroked the knuckles slowly while looking down at his actions.

"Any idea how we're going to manage to have sex? I'm going to smell of you. Taste of you."

"That is the difficulty of, _Plan C._ I don't yet know. Do you-?" He began, but stopped, turned his face toward me and tried again. "Klaus' ability to read minds. We need you to think as little as possible about this plan. I'm aware that while my brother enjoys delving into other's minds, it can be exhausting for him. Not that exhaustion seems the right word, considering he's a vampire. My understanding of his party trick is that a thought must be communicated for him to hear it. I would compel you not to think about it, but that is both impractical and impossible, as you know." I nodded.

"I understand. I've been doing that somewhat already. And somehow I've been able to hide unintentionally that is, things from him. I don't have any control over it. Klaus doesn't know what it is. Nor does he like it. But if it's possible, then I'll apply that shielding to any thoughts on this plan. Do you know he can look through my mind? Is that something that could jeopardise what we're planning? "

"While in possession of your body?" His tone was even more serious than it had been so far.

"What?" Was Elijah referring to sex?

"Has he possessed your body like a common demon with the use of a witch or warlock?"

"No."

"So he's just seen what you see." Elijah volunteered.

"Yes. Only once though."

"I doubt he'll do that often. That takes a lot of concentration to do. Providing we're not doing anything if by chance he's looking in, it shouldn't be detrimental."

"Chance." I said then laughed sadly. "That seems to weigh in quite heavily at the moment."

Neither of us spoke for a while, just sat in companionable silence.

"Your family," I began eventually. "Do you think he'll really un-dagger them?"

"You heard that hmm?"

"Well, yes. But he'd already told me at the villa. I wasn't sure if I should mention it to you in case it was a lie. Didn't want to give you false hope. But then he went and told you about them last night."

"I believe he will remove the daggers at some stage. There's no knowing when. The unfortunate fact of the matter is that they are still missing out on life. And I missing them greatly." I squeezed his hand comfortingly at this.

"Have you any idea where he's keeping them?"

"None."

"Would he have told anyone else?"

"It's as equally possible, as it is doubtful." He replied bitterly.

"So, when you kill him. _If_ you kill him. Your family's location-." I pieced the facts together with dread for Elijah.

"Will die with him." Elijah looked me in the eyes with such intensity it took my breath away. "I'm well aware."

"Maybe you _should_ kill me then." My notion was honest. It made sense. If Klaus were alive, then there was more chance of the rest of Elijah's family being re-awoken at some point. Sure we had our plans, and I had pleaded with him not to kill me earlier. But Elijah was to spend many life spans on this planet. Without his family, that could prove to be extremely lonely. My family and I only had one life-span. As much as it hurt to acknowledge, Elijah's family situation trumped mine if I thought about it without my emotions. Without valuing my own family.

"My preference is to kill my brother, not you Elena. No matter the resulting losses. Either way I lose my family. Because Klaus would have me join the rest of our family given the chance. Not to mention he is, my _brother._ Of course another stalemate is losing you. But Klaus is the problem. If we can be direct in solving this problem, we must." Parting my mouth even as I still tried to find the words I wanted, to tell him I both appreciated and mourned his approaching loneliness. Emphasising of course, my understanding but to voice the view from where I stood as well, to encourage him in reuniting with his family. Elijah squeezed my hand before releasing it and stood. "As much as you no doubt feel the need to console me into rearranging my priorities, you need not. This is not something we need to discuss at length. You know how I feel about you." He turned slightly back to face me and I could only nod.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yes. We can't take too much of Klaus' games for granted. Suspicion and all that."

"Alright. I suppose I'll see you later then." Some longing crept into my voice causing Elijah to look at me oddly and raise an eyebrow.

Blushing I ducked my head for a moment then raised it again. By the time I had, Elijah'd strode to stand before me. Looking up into his eyes I found them deeper and full of passion. _Passion for me?_ Leaning in he placed his right hand on my left shoulder and pushed me back gently. Heart pounding as my back lowered to the bed, Elijah shifted and I felt the bed give as he rested a knee on it. The hand from my shoulder moved up to stroke my cheek as his face came closer and my eyes fluttered shut. Coming close to finding my senses I opened them. Elijah's hand was now trailing his fingers down the side of my neck, then down over my left breast. Undulating slightly as I gasped our chests touched and I felt Elijah's breath on my lips as he exhaled shakily. I placed my right hand on his left arm supporting him along my side while his other hand continued to travel down. His face was so close now that there was only a fraction of space between our lips. It was incredibly tempting and my mouth slowly parted and closed again and again. Alternately biting my lower lip I felt like Elijah's lips were pulling at mine. Coaxing them upwards to join with his yet never meeting. _Because they're not allowed to. Klaus._ It was torture. Sweet, sweet torture that left me panting while he stroked my side. I had no idea where this was going. Only how borderline prohibited this was. A line that might get crossed. _Must_ s_top this, now. _With difficulty I finally found my senses and voice.

"What are you-? We can't. Not yet." I managed to say weakly.

"Shh, I know. I've just got this ferocious urge to kiss you right now." Every move of his lips felt like they were brushing against mine. So much lighter than a feather and yet exquisitely satisfying and infuriating at the same time. But we weren't kissing. The only _real_ feeling on my face was Elijah's breath wafting over my lips. Not that I was truly appreciating that sensory overload when I became hypnotised by every one of Elijah's eyelashes as his lids lowered in his perusal of my eyes "Of course, there's no proper way to do that." Moaning softly as Elijah brushed his nose against mine my other hand found it's way to his side, then lower back. "But. I. Felt." Each slowly pronounced word heightened the anticipation he'd created. We were hardly doing anything but I was burning with the sexual frenzy he'd started. "We could engage in a near-kiss." A moment or two passed and Elijah groaned in frustration then retreated, pulling me forwards with him so I was sat up again. Staring at each other with our chests heaving my eyes kept slipping their focus to his lips. Mind blank I unconsciously raised my right hand to press two fingers against my mouth. Elijah licked his own then shifted slightly and I managed to look at all of him as he adjusted his jacket. "Just to see you looking at me as you are now." He finished and stepped close to me again to guide a loose section of hair back over my right ear. Adoring eyes twinkling he seemed to pause and decide something. "I'd go so far as to say this is better than a kiss." Smirking he gave me a quick nod and left. _Whew! _Right then, I thoroughly disliked him for winding me up.

Time crept by and I found myself becoming restless as the evening's events approached. When Klaus entered I was lying on my front across our bed. Staring at my dress hanging inside the wardrobe I'd opened, and left that way a while earlier.

"Elena?" He queried sharply. Lifting my head up off my arms crossed in front of me I further pushed myself up onto my elbows and turned my head to look at him. "It's just gone three o'clock. If you'd rather not be rushed you might like to start getting ready. Shower, make-up, then Greta's going to do something with your hair." While he was just outlining rather mundanely what I would need to get started on, his posture as he stood just inside the closed door instantly concerned me. He seemed extremely composed. Different to how Elijah looked when he screened himself, in that the impression I got from Klaus was ruthlessness. Perhaps it was just how he wanted to be for this evening and was getting in character. But it could easily have something to do with me.

"Okay. But I can do my own hair. I'd rather not bother her any more than necessary with the pregnancy spell. Not being well and all that-."

"So you've been told then." He acknowledged tersely while cutting me off. Taking a moment to consider exactly to what he was referring so I was sure before deciding on a vague answer, I watched as he stepped further into the room and towards me. His movements lacked their swagger, despite still maintaining his usual confidence. Everything about him was conservative, yet all wound up like he was ready to blow.

"Was I not supposed to be? I only know because I asked. She didn't seem well."

"How much did she tell you?" He snapped. Taking a moment I gulped as I took the initiative to decide his behaviour was due to me

"Just that I have some magical force within me that protects me from tampering."

"That's very broad." He replied condescendingly. "Tell me, were you told anything about your mind? The reason for your bit of privacy from me, where others are completely exposed?" Frowning at him I pushed myself further off the bed so I could sit up. Lying across the furnishing only made me feel vulnerable with Klaus as he was.

"No. What about my mind?" This sounded like it was going to be interesting. Foolishly I was suddenly more focussed on feeding my curiosity than what was up with the vampire in the room

"What I've just said. It seems we have an answer to why you have the capacity to keep things from me. Like a safe within your subconscious certain actions, moral, seamless notions are hidden from me. You'll remember some of your quick-witted remarks have been of this nature. Hidden. Even some of your actions have belayed no indication prior to their occurrence. I do not like this revelation one bit." He informed me, his voice rough as he closed the space between us. Well I wasn't liking _this_ one bit. Klaus was put-out about this. Probably about all the magical resistance I held. It was time to move. Anxiously I moved clumsily away from him across the bed. Rising from the other side of the bed he flickered before me. "Have you nothing to say regarding this?"

"You're angry about it. " I answer slowly. "You know I can't help it." I half pleaded.

"Oh I'm more than angry." He hissed. "Your _abilities _are undermining me."

"It's not my fault."

"No. But you've no problem using your mind against me." He snarled dangerously as he took my upper arm in his tight grip and stepped in close. Tensing at this before trying to lean back I whimpered a little.

"I never intend to. It just happens."

"Presumably more and more until your mind completely disallows my penetration. Which will mean no more internal conversations. No more of my reading your mind. It's rather upsetting." He ground out, squeezing my arm tighter as he did.

"Really? I asked impressed as I tried to crane my head and neck back a bit to turn my face away from his breath, but Klaus only leaned in further. Despite the pain I smiled at him once his words had settled in."Not to me."

"That's unsurprising." He squeezed tighter still and my smile died.

"You're hurting me!" I complained softly. Hopeful for release. He kept a hold on me but stepped back and jerked me along with him to the door.

"El-ena," he sing-songed. "You remember how we had a discussion about my treatment of you the other day?" His tone of voice had become threatening and the reminder of that conversation and how it might relate sent chills up my spine. It snatched my ability to speak. "Answer me love. I'm referring to my decision to be more docile with you." Klaus elaborated.

"Yes. I remember." As much as I tried to keep my voice strong it faltered. There had to be a reason he was bringing this up.

"If you lie to me, or take advantage of your _ability _in any way. I will _thoroughly_ _ensure_ you don't do it again."

"But-," I began, having found some semblance of voice.

"If I feel anything's off about you, you _will_ be interrogated. And I can promise you it won't be pleasant. My questioning you the day we went to see the werewolves will seem like nothing in comparison." My blood ran cold then, but I managed to stop my body visibly trembling.

"What if your suspicions are wrong?" Klaus stopped us as we neared the door and turned to face me sharply.

"Then I will apologise." His voice was kind and he looked into my eyes affectionately.

"You think an apology will make it alright?" Came my horrified response. Tilting his head to the left and shrugging the corresponding shoulder Klaus smirked at me. "You-," I began haughtily, but broke off as I thought to recheck my attitude. "When have I ever kept anything from you? I've _never_ been dishonest with you. I love my family too much. Why would you need to threaten me? To torture something out of me? I have no chance to be dishonest with you! I have no freedom. You know I'll always do what you want me to." My voice pleaded with him. I was wondering if he already knew something about the developing plan. But surely if he did, he would boast about finding me, or rather us out. This, was something else.

"Now that you have something over me, I cannot afford to be as lenient as I had intended until I break my bond. Consider things between us as they have been, but that my fuse has become shorter. Any resistance that tests my lack of patience with you," He shoved me slightly away from him and opened the door, then pushed me roughly so I was pressed up against the wall right next to it. Gasping my heart beat thudded erratically. My arm was jerked around until it was trapped against the side of the door frame and my hand stuck out in the doorway. "Will result in consequences. Be sure of that. I'm aware of what I've said before now. But things change. If I feel it warranted, force will be my first response." He snarled then kept me pinned while an arm reached out and made to slam the door shut with extreme force. My scream began before the door was even halfway to it's frame. I knew from the position of my arm that it was going to suffer damage. The whoosh of air as it followed through it's motion made me tremble. Klaus had been so good to me. Now that was all going to change. He was going to hurt me just to make his point, and do so before his Reveal. How was I to act normally if I was afraid he was going to use force for any little thing I might do wrong?Eyes screwed shut I didn't see when Klaus prevented the door from slamming on my arm. Only noticed that impact hadn't occurred and cautiously opened them. Eyes darting to my arm and the door nearly closed but not restricting it, I took a deep shaky breath before repeatedly inhaling and exhaling for a moment. Snapping my eyes to Klaus' my heaving chest paused mid breath. They were soft and caring, classic confusing Klaus. Unsure of what he was playing at I tried to move from where he'd pinned me but he still held me fast.

"Klaus?" Fear coloured my questioning voice.

"Take heed of this, your one and only warning, my love. I don't take any enjoyment from this." I exhaled incredulously and gave him a disgusted look. "If you _ever_ hide anything of importance from me with your mind be sure you will pay for it." Pausing he looked at my confused expression with interest then smirked. "Did you really think I would use excessive force on you this close to my Reveal? I'd have thought you'd take some comfort in that. Now, chop chop. Start getting ready, and wash well. Don't want anyone confused regarding who you belong to."

"Excuse me? Klaus?" I heard Jonas' ask from outside our room.

"What ?" He snapped in response as he stepped aside to release me, opening the door as he did. Moving from the wall I turned to stand next to Klaus. I would have exited our room, but seeing as the doorway was occupied I stayed. Jonas wasn't looking the best.

"Can we discuss something regarding your plans for Elena?" He asked carefully.

"Out with it Warlock." Klaus drawled boredly.

"You might prefer we discuss this inside." Jonas suggested while gesturing inside.

"Stop stalling and start talking. You know I'm on a schedule." Jonas blinked twice then glanced at me, then back to Klaus before he next spoke.

"Well. I'm rather amazed that Elena hasn't conceived to you yet. Regardless of any reproductive issues she may or may not have. Your vampire sperm should be more than capable of penetrating any barriers. We know there's no magic affecting her womb. Perhaps," he paused and looked past Klaus. "You are part of the problem?"

"What?" Klaus blurted, his voice flat. Jerking his head to face me he looked my surprised expression over with narrowed eyes. Daring me to have something to do with this. I was as uninformed as he was. In my gut I felt as though this could be convenient to our cause though.

"Maybe your sperm aren't-."

"Are you insinuating that my sperm are impotent? That I am not _functioning_?" Klaus hissed and turned his anger contorted face back to Jonas.

"It's a possibility." Jonas provided clinically.

"It is _not_!" Klaus growled in the warlock's face. Jonas stood his ground and I was afraid for him. "I am a vampire. An _original_. _Nothing_ about me is defective." I couldn't help the near silent huff of laughter that lightly snorted from my nose. It wasn't the best thing to do I admitted to myself as Klaus whirled on me. As his arm came up my eyes widened, and the next moment he had my neck in the firm but unrestrictive grasp of his left hand and I was trembling. "What's so funny?" Blinking back the automatic rush of moisture to my eyes I glanced at Jonas and new I couldn't say how defective I thought his personality was. Not that it would be the wisest move if Klaus and I were alone either.

"N-. Nothing." I managed in a low sexy tone and smirked at him. Removing his hand Klaus rose an eyebrow as me then directed his attention back to Jonas.

"I assure you I am functioning as well as the next man. Now leave me be Jonas. I've no time for this!" Jonas dropped his head and left. Deciding to take my leave next I moved around the silently fuming Klaus and had stepped out into the hall when he grabbed my right wrist and crushed it. This time my tears overflowed. My painful cry became a muffled groan as Klaus covered my mouth with his and pushed his tongue inside. His hold on my body was crushing as he claimed my mouth, then suddenly broke our mouths apart and released me in the same instant while stepped back. I grimaced at him as I held my healing wrist.

"What was that for?" I hissed lowly at him while gesturing to my wrist.

"I don't appreciate being the source of hilarity." He hissed back. _Oh. His family laughed at him, etc etc. _I could see how this could be a sore point for him. "Hurry up and get ready."


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's babble:** Thank you again as always for the support for this story :). How I wish I had more time to dedicate to it. But I'll get there. Evil Klaus is indeed back. I believe he can 'try' to be a gentleman and come across considerate, tender etc. But he's a seriously angry man. It's hard to keep that all under control! I LOVE his volatility. Probably more than is sensible :P. I belive he is capable of caring/love, he's too passionate an individual not to be. He's just exremely conflicted.

Thanks again, enjoy!

CHAP 48:

About two hours later I had my face on and hair curled. Greta had come in and helped despite my objections and I was letting her gather some of my hair from the front and pinning it at the back of my head. Only a few lengthy curls remained to dangle around my face, while the rest of my length fell down over the front of each shoulder and down my back with life due to the bouncy curls. Assuming it to be something like five o'clock I thought I was getting ready rather early. But Klaus had instructed, so I had had to follow. It was because of the early hour I'd not yet put on the dress. If Klaus had issue with it, it wouldn't take long at all to put it on. While I'd been anxious about this evening in general earlier. I was now more anxious about Klaus. It was obvious my _abilities_ were not welcome. There was truth in how Klaus had referred to them undermining him. Unfortunately I couldn't do anything about it. If I could I'd like to think I would. Although this was a good turn of events to stop Klaus, I didn't like him like this. Really I should have known it was too good to last, even if things aren't all _that_ good. I was back to feeling more afraid of Klaus than anything else. But I'd happily endure any physical punishments rather than Klaus directing his threats and anger on Jeremy and Jenna. There was anger within my fear, not for him but myself. I'd known Klaus wouldn't be nice to me all the time or even forever. But I was stupid to think that how he'd been with me lately would last. I never expected him to change his tune so quickly. My optimism had betrayed me and I fought to keep my mood from colouring any conversation that came up with Greta.

After all it wasn't her fault and she probably didn't want to be here. Right now I was thankful that she never seemed to want to talk to me. Any other time it had been kind of lonely. Not this afternoon.

"You'd better be just about ready." Klaus announced with some annoyance as he entered the room, then threw something on the bed. "Greta, out." Luckily she'd just finished securing the hair, because she immediately stepped out from behind me in the reflection of the wardrobe mirror and headed for the door. Turning my head I called a thank you and good bye to her despite receiving the usual lack of response. In my hand I'd fisted the earrings and a necklace that I'd picked out earlier . Looking back at my reflection I began adoring my ears while watching Klaus carefully as he approached from my view in the mirror, noting as I did that he wasn't yet dressed. It gave me comfort to think that my lack of dress wouldn't cause me trouble. Coming to stand close behind me he wrapped his arms around my middle. Stiffening I sighed with some annoyance and ignored him. I shifted my gaze to anywhere other than the mirror and concentrated on putting the earrings in. Once done and Klaus still held me I looked at him via the reflection.

"Can you give me some room so I can put the necklace on?" I asked stiffly.

"I'll do it," he offered.

"I can do it. You should probably get dressed." I replied, my voice flat.

"I said I'll do it." He repeated with some ice in his voice. So I held the necklace by it's chain between my thumb and forefinger and carelessly passed it back to him. "I'm sensing some attitude about you Elena. Can I hope that it's for my benefit alone, and not something you intend to continue when we're out amongst our company?" He asked as he hung the chain around my neck and brought the ends together at the back of my neck while I held my hair up.

"There's no attitude." He chuckled lowly as his fingers finished securing the necklace and he placed his hands on my shoulders, his thumbs and forefingers close to framing my neck. I dropped my hands to my sides.

"Oh there is." He pressed his framing fingers just slightly and my fear broke through the anger. Knees buckling from it's intensity for a millisecond before I caught myself I gulped for air.

"Please don't. Just don't." I begged desperately.

"You're a little skittish. I wasn't going to _do_ anything."

"I wasn't to know that." I replied hollowly.

"No I suppose you weren't." Klaus' dropped his arms so my neck was free then quickly spun me to face him. Losing my balance I fell against his chest for a moment before righting myself. Klaus looked at me critically for a few moments."Lets perfect how I want you to behave this evening shall we?" We then spent close to an hour refreshing my memory on how he wanted me to behave. Which also included how I was to dance the two dances Elijah had taught me with _him. _While the steps were the same, Klaus held me closer than Elijah had when teaching me the dances. The way Klaus danced them seemed disrespectful. All his demands seemed very much the same as how I'd had to behave already, especially like when we went and saw the werewolves. The scariest part was that I was to dance with anyone who asked. I didn't need Klaus' permission or anything like that. Nor was I to deny anyone. If I was with him at the time I needed to ask of course, because we were a _partnership _as he put it. He expected me to be whisked around by many of his guests, and he was happy for them to do so. I was hot property and quite an exciting investment. To me it was just asking for trouble. That someone might feel inclined to kill or snatch me away. But then, that wasn't a bad possibility to consider. When Klaus addressed everyone at a point during the night I was to be by his side. Likened to the woman behind every successful man. While also being his celebratory item. Having become used to how Klaus wanted me to behave it all seemed rather straight forward, until he'd stepped away from me to begin dressing. What he'd thrown on the bed earlier turned out to be his tux. Dropping the pants he was wearing I turned away and went back to the wardrobe to retrieve my dress.

"As for the more bloody event this evening." I knew he was referring to the mass slaughter of harvested humans. "You have a very special role for me." Turning back to face him I stood holding my dress and frowned relieved that he was up to belting his slacks. "Don't frown at me. As if I would have you miss out on your own celebration," he continued smartly.

"What's my role?" I managed tentatively but with some agitation in my voice.

"You are going to restrain at least one of them for me to kill." Klaus' gaze was full of something akin to pride at what he was requesting. Like by doing what he'd said I would gain some sort of personal growth.

"What?" He smirked.

"You heard me. You're taking part."

"No." My tone quite sure that I objected, yet knowing I wouldn't have a choice overpowered it with despair.

"Yes." Klaus confirmed smugly sounding almost like he was carrying a tune. Staring at him horrified my arms didn't see the need to hold my dress up any longer and began to fall. "Don't you dare ruin that dress or you _will_ attend this evening naked." He snarled in warning. Jumping my arms regained their purpose.

"I wasn't going to. I-." I trailed off as moisture sprung to my eyes. No way was I going to be able to do this. How could I restrain someone for him? It was disgusting. Every bone in my body objected to the thought. I didn't even have time to mentally prepare myself for it. He'd just thrust this on me now and expected me to comply without question. That in itself angered me. "Why would you spring this on me now?" I demanded. "If you'd have told me earlier I-. I don't know. But if you expect me to do this, look somewhat _willing._ You should have told me sooner. I can't just do this! Not right now. Not at the drop of a hat!" I'd begun to yell before I realised. Once I had I stopped abruptly and visibly trembled. Klaus looked arrogant in wake of my outburst. He tilted his head slightly and began to step towards me so I thrust the dress on the bed and squatted down to sit on my heels as I somewhat curled into a ball and hid the front of my head in my cupped hands.

"Elena," he began, almost sounding sympathetic. "It shouldn't matter when I tell you what I want of you. The consequence of you disobeying me is always the same." He wasn't incorrect in his statement.

"Please don't make me do this." I whispered while Klaus came to stop next to me. "I don't know that I'm going to be able to hold them. It's not just their physicality. If they put up a fight I don't think I can bring myself to, to hold them down or something. Their battle will be just as strong as my own. It'll be to hard for me to do what you want."

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I wouldn't make this that hard for you. You'll be restraining a child." Klaus explained heartily. Removing my head from my hands I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Do I have to repeat everything for you? You'll be restraining a child for me. She's about seven I believe." I stared mute up at him for a few lengthy moments before I rocked forward so my knees met the stone and wrapped my arms around both his legs and leaned against him. My face initially found itself half buried in the material covering his crotch before I realised and craned my neck to look upwards.

"Please. Klaus. I _beg_ you. Don't make me do this." I rambled quickly as I panicked. My heart was in my throat, but I couldn't be sure that feeling wasn't just my last meal rising up. I wanted to cry, but my face was done and I didn't want to anger him any more. The frustration of not being able to, and convey how difficult this would be only made my response worse.

"Watch the pants!" He exclaimed in mild frustration before his voice became a growl. "Your make-up will leave marks." Klaus pushed at my shoulders to remove me but I only lowered my grasp. So I was hugging his calves in my folded up ball at his feet. "Don't make me hurt you." He warned but I took no heed so found myself gasping in pain when he kicked my left clavicle with his right foot. Then the tears broke free as he stepped out of my slackened hold. I had the good sense to roll over onto my back so I was facing the ceiling so my tears slid from the outer corners of my eyes. "Come on! I don't have time for this!

"Don't make me do this." I pleaded pathetically lolling my head from side to side as I tried to focus on him through my bleary vision. Pain ebbing away and tears slightly subsiding I noticed Klaus had left me to go put on his shirt.

"If you've _quite_ finished get dressed and fix your face." He ordered offhand while tucking his shirt into his pants. Sitting up I looked to my dress, then back to him and down to the floor. Shaking my head softly I stayed right where I was.

"I can't do this." I repeated in whisper over and over.

"Are you denying me what I require of you?" Klaus flickered before me enraged.

"I-"

"I can organise a phone call to Mystic Falls right now if that be the case."

"No." I sobbed.

"Then what will it be?" Looking down at me sternly I fought to keep my gaze locked with his.

"I'll do it." I managed to whisper. While a chill seemed to settle within me. I had no choice but to do it. In my gut I had known I had no choice all along. But I wouldn't just accept it.

"That's the spirit." He praised before pulling me to my feet and gently embracing me.

Klaus held me for longer than necessary and rocked me slightly from side to side as though to comfort. Eventually he stood back and held me at arm's length then smiled. "You'll need to tidy your eyes before we head out, my love." He offered helpfully. Wordlessly I nodded then turned from him to assess the damage in the wardrobe mirror. It wasn't too bad. In my store of make up there were Q tips which I used to tidy the slight run of eye-liner at the corners of my eyes before re-applying for good measure. I also re adjusted my blusher before putting on the dress. By now Klaus was dressed and assessing himself in the same mirror I'd used and I noticed him brushing at his slacks a few times, so I must have left some make-up on them after all. Running through the motions of dressing I found I didn't care, not about anything. I was cold and detached. Even when Klaus chose to smirk playfully before moving around behind me, trailing his hand up and down my sensitive spine before zipping up my dress I remained unaffected.

As we left our room my arm in his, string music and some low chatter could be heard from the main hall. The approaching reality of this evening put me off. My fear seemed to outweigh the need to keep my family safe. While we walked I bumped against him a few times I was that unfocussed. Not that he seemed to have issue with it. Klaus practically grinned at me as we continued down the hall before it faltered and he did a double take of me. Slowing our pace slightly he narrowed his eyes.

"Get yourself together Elena." He hissed against my ear so close his lips brushed against it.

"I'm _trying._" I hissed back before I was shoved against the wall. " Don't!" I pleaded softly. "I'm scared of going out there and scared of not being good enough for you tonight. If you hurt me now, it'll only make it worse." His face an inch from mine was contorted with anger and frustration. I thought he was still going to do something physical, but he seemed to see reason he stepped back slightly then considered me. Reaching out Klaus gently stroked my upper arm and began to speak soothingly.

"You _can_ do thisElena. You've done it before when we met with the werewolves."

"I didn't have to helpyou kill anyone then," I winged gently.

"You've to get through the first part of this evening before then. Focus on dancing and being social amongst my guests. You have no other option but to do as I've asked. So stop letting your _morals_ get in the way of what you're capable of. I need you sexy, and I need it now." When I didn't immediately change my demeanour Klaus moved in a blur before me and I found his bleeding wrist against my open mouth. There was no opportunity to struggle before his blood forced arousal upon me. I writhed sensually between his body and the wall while lowering my right hand to stroke him through his trousers. Klaus groaned before the sound became one of frustration. "No!" He growled and pressed against me in effort to pin me and my hand's movement between us. "Not now. This is to help you. Not for my benefit." When he still couldn't stop my hand I found myself free of him as he stepped back and released me. Not for long, as the next moment his wrist was back as he stood next to me and I was so bent over that my head wasn't far from the floor. My bum against the wall supported me so I didn't fall, but I wasn't concerned as my focus was on Klaus' blood alone. Only when the blood in my mouth became victim to gravity and travelled up into my sinuses from the back of my throat did I find fault with the position Klaus had me in. I coughed and choked as he pinched my nostrils shut to stop the blood flowing out of my nose and resulted in my inhaling some in a suffocating breath as I removed my mouth from his wrist. Some blood spilled from my mouth and I thought it just by chance that none of it went on what I wore. Klaus then straightened me and stood so we were facing then had a handkerchief at my mouth. Dabbing away at he little bit of blood that must have spilled there. Next he tidied the edges of my nostrils though I could feel the blood coating their insides. I coughed a few times and swallowed the blood I brought up.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked with a huskiness to my voice which had nothing to do with the residual blood, but all to do with it's arousing affects. I made to take the handkerchief from him so I could clean out my nose.

"To help you." Klaus supplied simply then licked at my face where presumably there was blood. I forgot about any need for the handkerchief, then pouted at him when he removed his mouth.

"How?" My tone was still sexy.

"By arousing you with my blood and making sure it's affects last by having it in your sinuses and lungs."

"Mmm. That sounds _so_ good."

"Right. Shall we proceed to our arriving guests?" He spoke like he required an answer, but without one Klaus grabbed and pulled me along until I kept pace. I was fine now, easily swaying my hips and practically moulding my body to Klaus' side. "_That's_ better love." He murmured to me.

"_I_ think so." I whispered against his closest ear and chuckled softly. Now about to leave the hallway, there were a number of vampires in sight and the golden glow of the lighting made what I _could_ see of the main hall look positively majestic. "Wow, the hall looks stunning Klaus." I complimented.

"As do you, my love." He countered before pausing our movement and appraising my body with his eyes. My skin flushed at his attention and I licked my lips just as he locked his gaze with mine.

"Klaus!" Another voice greeted heartily. It was Blue. "You _are_ going to share Elena around aren't you? That _is_ part of the reason for this evening. For others to become acquainted with the catalyst to your success." Blue had been looking at both of us, but now he stared appreciatively at me alone. "You look absolutely delicious my dear. Though I must say your accessory here could use some work," he finished in jest. Laughing sexily I accepted his compliment.

"Blue, you old dog! If you want to steal Elena away from me you need only ask."

"Very well. Elena," he paused and looked to me. "Would you do me the honour of being the first of your no doubt _numerous_ dance partners tonight?" Smiling graciously I turned my face to Klaus while rubbing my free hand on the arm of his I was curled against.

"_I _happen to think you look _very_ handsome." I assured him in a sultry tone. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He replied then pecked my lips and I sexily latched myself onto Blue before he walked us to the end farthest the entry, closer to where the musicians were nestled beneath the upper story. Though there was plenty of room, Blue kept us in the very centre as he took my waist.

Blue and I danced for some time. Chatting away about different things and then intimate things. With Klaus' blood in my system I was well aware of how accepting, borderline encouraging my behaviour was when he slithered his hand down onto my bum. How comfortable I was with my personal space being taken up by him. I didn't really pay attention to the growing number of vampires until Blue stopped our current swaying then released me. I hoped my face didn't appear too much at a loss when I instantly felt rejected by him. Not that it would have lasted long when I caught sight of Elijah and smiled broadly at him. As I appreciatively took in his appearance I became aware of a number of eyes on me from the surrounding groups who were mingling. Even the male party of a couple dancing nearby kept looking at me. But with Elijah before me I immediately lost interest in who was watching. Instead all that seemed important was him, and Blue's hold on one of my hands.

"May I?" He enquired of Blue.

"Certainly." Blue responded. "Farewell lovely." Lifting my right hand to his mouth he kissed it before leaving me to Elijah. I smiled sexily at him as our hands parted and some anxiousness rose up within me. I wanted to practically jump on Elijah. Standing alone with no contact whatsoever was torture. Not so much as I was oblivious for a moment of the underlying awkwardness between us. But when Elijah took the hand Blue had kissed and twirled me before stepping into my turning body it faded instantly. Especially once I'd moulded myself against him.

"You look so handsome. Impossibly more so than usual." He chuckled.

"Why thank you. I only wish you'd have allowed me to find the justifying words to compliment your own appearance this evening, before you'd done so with mine. Which is breath-taking by the way." I smirked. "I don't enjoy following suit, as though returning your compliment with a _you too._"

"Thank you." I practically purred while my skin flushed again. "And _you too_, would be just as fine." My last words had sounded a bit offhand, but I'd become distracted by Elijah's mouth, and had begun watching it's movements wantonly. I licked my lips a few times as his mouth lifted in one corner when Elijah smirked, then as they pursed and I heard him clear his throat. Eyebrows raised he looked back at me inquisitively. "What?"

"You appear to be quite enthralled with my mouth."

"Do I?" I asked almost dreamy.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well if _someone_ hadn't teased me earlier I mightn't be so distracted by it." He looked slightly unsure for a moment. Probably curious as to why I would reveal what happened between us earlier when anyone could hear. Of course I wasn't referring to him. Rather Klaus.

"Is that so? Will anyone's mouth do? I can't help but point out that you were doing the same while dancing with Blue. In addition to dancing in an intimate embrace with him."

"Are you complaining?" I teased joyfully.

"No. I'm just curious regarding your suggestive behaviour. After all, we've been _sparring_ of late. Yet you're extremely happy to be in my company." I knew we were supposed to be acting as though we weren't the team we were where others could see or hear. But I couldn't bring myself to act that way when I was so comfortable in his embrace.

"What can I say? I love the feel of another body close to mine." I replied smiling, then bit down on my lower lip.

"That may be," he began while looking at me warily. "But this suggestive behaviour may not be welcomed by all. Or it might be taken advantage of by some of Klaus' even less desirable guests. I understand Klaus has probably asked you to be a certain way. But I expect you might get into some trouble if you don't tone it down."

"If you're that concerned you'll have to keep dancing with me then." I pushed boldly in my sexual state. "Keep me all to yourself." Elijah was quick to frown then before closing the distance between our faces. His nose came closer and he angled his head, so that I was sure he was going to kiss me. Eagerly I extended my neck forwards to meet him but he withdrew as soon as our noses touched and regarded me with some concern. I noticed his nostrils flare with no concern as to why.

"What has Klaus done to you?"

"More than you have." I replied huskily and with cheek.

"Evidently." He replied unimpressed.

"Unfortunately," I trailed off, then smirked at him as though to challenge.

Elijah untangled myself from him and stepped back slightly before offering his left arm. I instantly wound my own around it and moved in as close as I could again to his left side as he volunteered to return me to Klaus. Our resulting walk taking barely a minute.

"Brother." Elijah greeted happily owing to the fact that Klaus was in a group.

"Elijah!" He responded before introducing us to his group and including us in the conversation while I took it upon myself to wind my free arm around one of his. Though Elijah had been irritated prior to joining Klaus he instantly lost the mood and was good humoured with the rest as we all talked. Of course the _we _was more like everyone else while I was ogled and discussed as though I wasn't there. But that didn't concern me. Not when I was comfortably wrapped around Elijah and Klaus' arms respectively as they flanked my sides. For close to fifteen minutes this continued until a male vampire butt in and grabbed Klaus' attention.

"Harrison." Klaus greeted. "Good to see you."

"And you." _Harrison_ replied. "They're here."

"Ah, thank you very much. I'll be there momentarily." Klaus assured and Harrison nodded then left. Klaus excused him and myself from the group and Elijah followed suit so he could stick with us. I was then guided across the dance floor on which a few couples now danced, and over towards the base of the stairs that lead up to the second story.

"Klaus. Can we have a word?"

"If it's brief. I don't want to keep my _VIPs_ waiting. They are most eager to meet Elena." Klaus turned his face to me and waggled his eyebrows while grinning proudly to which I smirked then licked my lips.

"I'm curious as to what you hope to achieve by influencing Elena with your blood. She's behaving rather inebriated, and not in an alcoholic sense. Rather that she's in a state where she cannot control herself sexually. With no concern with whom she's behaving so with. You and I both know if she had control of herself she wouldn't be as provocative with whomever she comes into contact with. Could you not have allowed her to _act?_"

"She was having some difficulty acting. I have simply helped her brother."

"Fair enough. In a twisted way I'm sure she might be appreciative of your _help_. However, she's now a danger to herself. Which means she a danger to your plans. If you don't care about _her,_ surely you can see the need to protect yourself." Elijah spoke curtly and with some impatience. I found myself hoping he'd allow himself to show his anger. So much I half imagined how strong, fierce and sexy he would be if he had a go at Klaus right now. I was brought out of my daydream when Klaus whirled on Elijah and as a result I was spun around with him. The result was stumbling slightly and falling against Klaus and I sighed contently. As he righted me and pushed a curl back where it had fallen on my face I smiled. An emotive action he returned before snapping his head to face Elijah.

"I _care_ about Elena," he hissed. "More than anyone will _ever_ believe, I'm sure. I am _telling you_ brother, she'll be _fine_. If you must be that concerned, you can be her chaperone Keep watch when she's away from me. But do so discretely. I will allow you that provided you don't continue to hassle me. I have Elena's best interests in mind regarding anything to do with her." Hearing these last words I rubbed Klaus' arm affectionately again. The two brothers settled into a mild stand off amidst the gentle music and chatter about us. "Was that all?"

"Yes. I will look out for her, since you can't be bothered." Elijah replied then moved away while Klaus directed us the few meters to the stairs. He let out a frustrated, near silent growl then picked me up bridal style before ascending the stairs in a blur. I giggled and held on tightly until our movement stopped and Klaus gently placed me down in front of him. We then faced the _VIPs_ on the second story Klaus and I were met with Harrison, and seven other male vampires and well as three females.

"Down to business. You could say these are my investors. And you my dear, are about to undergo an evaluation." Klaus murmured in my ear as we walked forward.

I didn't know how long I was inspected by the _VIPs._ All I knew was that I couldn't get enough of them as they fixed me with serious and judging eyes before assessing my physique. Tasting my blood and checking my pulse. All were impressed by the time each and every curiosity had been fed. Three males, extremely so as they commented on the smell of my sex. For throughout each tasting I was aroused further as every sensation resonated with the aroma of blood I couldn't escape from. I found myself loving the dress I wore. From it's strapless corset top which moulded down over my hips before changing to softly flowing material with quite a slit from the top of my thigh down to where it nearly met the floor. As I would lean back against a drinker it would part and cool air would tickle the skin on my sensitive thighs. I was just so hot that everything about me was sensitised. As a result, far to moist between my thighs. One of them even dared to cup between my legs before Klaus put a stop to it. Much to my disappointment and I made it known with a disgruntled groan.

"You know this is mine alone love." Klaus pointed out before cupping me roughly and almost lifting me with upward force. I could only gasp and arch my back, but the sensation was gone as quickly as he'd applied it. Happily convinced that Klaus was onto something, the majority of _VIPs_ left our company for the activity downstairs. Only the three males who commented on my sex stayed and sat with Klaus and I at a table. Their eyes were glued to me but my own were downcast as Klaus had requested of me. So instead I concentrated on Klaus' fingers stroking up and down the inside of my thighs.

"I'm impressed Klaus. She's extremely submissive and extremely responsive. Do tell your secret. My submissive is nothing compared to this stunning creature."

"Gentlemen. My _secret_ won't help you any in your _lifestyles._ Elena's a special case. Two words, _Blood Bound."_ Silence fell at the table.

"That's a fallacy. No one's ever actually been blood bound." Countered another of them.

"Yet we are," he referred to us.

"That's not true Gerald," the so far, quietest one of them offered. "I recall at least two vampire partnerships in my existence to be blood bound. It is an ancient and rare occurrence in this world. Though it's rarity is due only to how many people one must go through to find such a connection. Everyone is sure to envy you. More so, that is." He finished, chuckling.

"So what's it like?" The first spoke again.

"Being blood bound?" The one who'd asked the question nodded. "It's a power trip. She can't control herself. And her blood. Like a drug. You're all well aware of how I thrive on control. Well. I can lose it with her. Lose it and love it. In no other instance would I happily give my control over to my particular submissive. I'm not as invested in the _lifestyle_ as you gentlemen. But if I were, I don't doubt being blood bound would change the way I execute my dominance. As for her responsiveness this evening. Well. We indulged in each other earlier and she's still influenced by my blood in her system. Anyone who deals with her at the moment will find her somewhat as responsive as I do."

"Would you allow us to play?" The quietest one spoke up again to which Klaus laughed heartily. Faintly I registered some concern I had with that possibility. From the sound of it these men were into _BDSM. _That scared me. To think that my sexual experience with Klaus might be nothing compared to what he liked to indulge in. That I was in for a whole new level of torture in the future. At least he said he wasn't that invested in the lifestyle.

"You know how possessive I am. I couldn't allow anyone else to have her despite how much I love to show her off." Klaus answered while laughing. _Phew. _My faint concern abated.

The four of them talked for some time while I sat with my eyes downcast. Finally I was permitted to look up and Klaus offered his hand so I stood. He and I then walked over to the balustrade where I could look down on all Klaus' guests. There had to be around eighty of them intimately filling up the hall. The three gents we'd been in the company of made their way down the stairs as I watched everyone socialising and dancing. I spotted Elijah easily enough, for he was watching us with measured interest. Though from his and Klaus' conversation earlier I had to assume he was watching out for me.

"Can I have everyone's attention." Klaus began. Speaking to the crowd without the need for yelling. The chatter and music died away and all paused to turn their faces up towards us. I blushed at being looked at by so many and shifted myself closer so I could wrap my arms around his middle. In return he snaked an arm around my back. Our pose a picture of the proposed partnership Klaus wanted to convey. "As you can see from this gorgeous woman by my side. I have the key to breaking the curse of the Sun and then Moon. In the hands of myself, an Original. You can trust that in the near future, once the other elements fall into place you will no longer be confined to the night." He paused, then changed his tune. "Who am I kidding?" Laughter resonated below. "Friends. All here are privileged to know the truth behind that tale. Very soon, I can offer you strengths from the werewolves without any of their weaknesses. We _will_ be, the _ultimate_ race, and I am excited to embark on this venture with you."

Klaus continued to deliver his speech while I stood silent and faithful by his side. I didn't know what I was expecting. But I had been surprised when Klaus cast aside the Curse of the Sun and the Moon introduction. It seemed this evening's guests were well aware of the truth. Though I'd been told it was a well kept secret, realistically, the vampires here were only a handful of who was in the world. It wasn't long before Klaus was finished with his speech and his guests resounded their approval. After escorting me back down the stairs Klaus and I partook in one of the two dances along with everyone else. Upon it's conclusion everyone applauded so I followed suit before Klaus relinquished me to whomever the gentleman was that danced me away and amongst other couples. Again and again I was intercepted from each dance partner to another. Elijah popped in repeatedly much to my delight. Although as a dancer I preferred some of the other's who's hands wandered with a mind of their own. With that encouragement I was happy to rub, stroke and press against them whenever I could. I was called Katarina quite frequently. But no matter how much I corrected them. The only alternate reference was Katherine. I knew this was the previous doppleganger and due to Klaus not enlightening his guests that I was human, there for not her. Most assumed he'd just caught up with me and had me on a short leash. Or so the comments went. Once, one of my partners lead me from the floor and in the general direction of the hallway that Klaus had set aside for more intimate activities should his guests so desire. Again, Elijah intercepted.

"Hello again." Elijah greeted after commandeering me once again from another of my partners.

"You just can't get enough of me can you?" I asked smirking

"No. It appears I cannot. May I suggest a break from dancing Elena?"

"Alright." I agreed and we stopped. "Provided you steal me away somewhere so I can get out of this dress." I added suggestively as I took Elijah's offered arm. I had been so riled up for so long by now I needed some sort of release.

"Judging by those words a break is crucial. If you've been talking to your other partners this way, it's truly amazing you've remained unharmed." He murmured under his breath. "My brother, knows _nothing_ of what he puts you through."

As we neared the entrance to the hall Klaus and I had entered from we were stopped by a male vampire every bit the word slimy. His medium length of hair was tied low at the back of his neck and his nearly black eyes glittered with something akin to evil. His gaze sent shivers down my spine. The sensation unsettling but my body interpreted it as purely sexual.

"I have watched you, Sir. Hogging the doppleganger to yourself this evening. I think it time that someone steered her away from _you_. You've surely had enough opportunity for inspection. I don't believe Klaus would approve of what you've been doing. Nor what you might intend to do judging by where you're headed." He spoke lowly and I felt Elijah stiffen beside me. "Madame." Now he was talking to me. "Please allow me to rid you of this _pest_."

"She does not require relief of me," Elijah spoke before I'd had the chance. "Kindly allow us passage."

"You'd do well to mind your place." The stranger's voice became somewhat severe. The tension between the two was increasing and I for one was thoroughly enjoying it.

"I had hoped one's _place_ would not need such brash pronouncing. We've not been introduced, but I am Elijah. Klaus' brother, and fellow Original." At this our opposition stood taller.

"I see," he acknowledged. "I apologise for my insubordination."

"Forgiven already. Do excuse us." No longer blocked Elijah and I entered the hall and moved away from everyone else.  
>"Wow."<p>

"Wow?"

"Yes, wow. That was so intense. So sexy." I clarified.

"That's enough," Elijah said through a weary sigh with some finality as he directed me into the bathroom and released me.

"What? What is-?" I asked and turned back to him wearing a frown and biting on my lower lip as he closed the door behind him.

"You. Behaving as you are. I consented to stop interfering between you and Klaus. But I will not allow you to continue on this evening with his blood influencing you so dreadfully." Passing me Elijah moved further into the bathroom looking around for something. Annoyed he walked back to me and placed his hands on my shoulders while looking me in the eyes. "Stay here. I won't be long. I don't want you leaving the bathroom while I'm gone. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand." As soon as the words had left my mouth he was gone.

Barely a minute had passed and he was taking too long. Sitting down on the edge of the bath the skirt of my dress parted and I closed my eyes when the cool air washed across my skin. I'd just rested my hands on my legs for a moment before they were sliding up and down my thighs. Sighing contently I slid sideways all the way along the edge of the tub to where it met with the wall. Twisting sideways then so that one leg was in the bath the other out I leaned back against the wall as one of my hands began rubbing over my panty-covered mound. I had to do something about all the desire within me. Everyone had been such a tease and now I could turn things up a notch so I wouldn't go insane. Fingers sliding beneath the material covering my privates I slowly began to pleasure myself. Fingers slick with my arousal, it wasn't long before well practised strokes and circles had me arching my back and moaning softly. I was in heaven. Why I would feel the need to leave the bathroom now was beyond me. As I continued to work slowly towards my orgasm Elijah's imminent return was far from my mind. So far that I hardly noticed that when he opened the door while talking to someone outside. Nor when he quickly shut it again before he re-opening and shutting it with his vampire speed.

"Elena." I heard his voice and my weighted eyelids rose so I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes. He looked both mesmerised and concerned in the same instance. "Elena, please stop. I have Jonas outside. He's going to help you." I just gazed up at him as rode through a jolting wave of pleasure. When I followed up with a moan Elijah hissed.


	49. Chapter 49

CHAP 49:

Nostrils flared Elijah stood and looked to be appraising me for a few long moments. Seeing as he hadn't moved since I'd looked to him perhaps he was deciding how to proceed. I could tell him how to. He could get himself over to me as quickly as possible. With that notion in mind I raised my free hand to reach out to him, imploring him to close the distance. When he remained where he was I bit down on my lower lip as another wave of pleasure rolled through me and rotated my offered hand so I could curl my finger in a come hither motion.

"Did you hear me? There's no need for this." His voice was a little strained and though he finally moved towards me, he was hesitant. Retracting my arm I placed that hand on my right breast. Stopping next to me he kept his eyes on mine as he took hold of the wrist at the top of my knickers and removed my hand from between my legs. Mewling softly and desperate for continued friction I grabbed his arm and climbed up him while rising to my feet. All the while my eyes glued to his. "Elena," he warned. Clutching onto him I quickly made the necessary movements to wrap my legs around his middle before I wrestled with his head and neck, which he was straining away from me. Initially he'd removed his hands from me completely, not in surrender but rejection. A statement of how he wasn't encouraging me. But now his hands were back trying to pry my own from his head and neck. Finally I managed to close the distance between our faces and joined our mouths. Rewarded when Elijah kissed me back, despite now trying to remove my legs from his person. I wanted more than to kiss him, but found I couldn't get enough of his mouth and groaned in frustration when he managed to tear his from mine. Panting I furrowed my brow at feeling rejected, then persisted trying to kiss him again. He was being far too difficult. After all, he'd kissed me back, what was his problem?

"Elijah. Come _on._" I half ordered through my sexual frustration and lifted myself up him a little to begin securing his head again.

"Jonas," he called. "Come in and get started. I can't calm Elena down." Securely holding me to him with one arm around my back at waist level, the other came up behind me before the attached hand pressed my head and neck forward over his shoulder, holding me tight. At first I enjoyed his cooperation, but was fed up and began to struggle when he didn't continue.

"Elijah, _please_." I whined then Jonas came into view and placed his hand over my forehead. Instantly I felt like I was stuffed up with a really bad cold. I coughed and the sound was of a sickening chesty cough. Again I coughed then cried out as my nose and throat cleared but felt red raw. Like sandpaper. My next cough was painful and dry and I felt a little short of breath. But Jonas removed his hand then and apart from a very dry throat I was fine. I was still in the mood for sex. But I could restrain myself now. Relaxing in my hold on Elijah I thanked Jonas who I still faced. Then I hugged Elijah and thanked him while his hold on me changed to supportive.

"You can let me down now." I stated quietly and stepped down off him. "I-. I'm so sorry." I blurted then looked down as my face burned. I noticed a slight tenting at the front of Elijah's slacks as he buttoned the front of his jacket, probably to cover it. The silence in the room was palpable.

With my gaze having now met with the floor I sat on the edge of the bath again. Still no-one was saying anything. I felt like the proverbial elephant in the room, but one those present were on the edge of highlighting. Trying to tell myself neither of them were even looking at me. That I wasn't under scrutiny of any kind, my mind slowly kicked into gear and I worked to get past the shame and paranoia. "Thank you both." I said again. "Klaus will be furious with you Jonas. You used magic on me," I said sadly.

"He may, and he may not. Since it didn't affect you negatively Klaus may have no issue with it."

"What _did _you do?" My embarrassment restricting the amount of curiosity in my voice as I continued staring at the floor.

"A simple healing spell used for respiratory illness. It cleared the affected areas of all Klaus' blood."

"I'm sorry if performing magic on me for the second time hurts you as well as Greta."

"That particular spell wont. It's the same low grade magic as the anti-nausea spell I performed on you soon after you arrived here." In response I nodded my head slowly.

Again there was silence before the two men began speaking in low voices to each other as Elijah directed Jonas to the door before closing it after he left. I purposely ignored what they were saying, knowing it was likely to be about me.

"Elena. Are you alright?" Elijah enquired as he came back from the door.

"Yeah." I said, sounding as though being so was surprising. Analytically remembering the dance partners I'd had this evening and how I'd been with them irked me as I remained seated, leant forward with my chin on my hands while my elbows rested on my knees. Suddenly even more horrified when I realised Elijah wasn't the only one I'd kissed this evening I bolted upright and started for the sink. I desperately needed to brush my teeth but Elijah caught me with his hands on my waist. "Elijah. I have to wash my mouth out, brush my teeth. I-"

"I think you should hold off on that." Looking up at him in disbelief I just stared at him a moment.

"Do you know how many I've _kissed_ tonight? I _really_ have to do this now." I tried to move away from him but Elijah wouldn't allow it.

"Unfortunately I do know. I'm sorry I couldn't intervene enough to prevent that. No matter how I wanted to. But this could work to our advantage. You have a multitude of scents on you, tastes in your mouth. If given the chance," he paused while his gaze bored into mine. "_Plan C_, _may_ commence at some point before you next bathe. _May,_ being the operative word." Understanding why I'd have to endure how unfresh my mouth seemed I considered him a moment.

"Oh." I replied in understanding. "But we can't. Greta's tested me since Klaus and I last had sex. If I'm suddenly pregnant he'll know it's not with him."

"Of course," he muttered. "So many things this evening couldn't _possibly_ fall into place so conveniently without Klaus making it all the more difficult."

"So will you let me wash my mouth out then?" Elijah took a moment to think on it and licked his lips.

"No. Perhaps it will work out."

"I hope it does. That would be the only worthwhile reason to keep my mouth this disgusting." Elijah chuckled at this but looked at me sympathetically.

"You didn't taste all that bad to me." Blushing I ducked my head to avoid his gaze, but it shot back up straight away.

"Klaus won't be happy. He mightn't mind everyone else. But you-," I trailed off.

"I, will be fine. There is such a variety on your person and in your mouth. Though each can be differentiated. Not being the only one shouldn't give rise to Klaus' jealously. Should it, it is his own doing. He fed you his blood in the fashion he did. Without any concern for your actions amongst the likes of his guests." Nodding I accepted the risk.

"I suppose it wasn't like _you_ kissed _me._ I just couldn't control myself," my voice softened in anxiety of how I'd been behaving. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"You keep saying. But you need not apologise at all."

"But I noticed my actions, stimulated you. So all the same, I'm sorry for doing that to you." He chuckled again and tilted his head as he stared into my eyes.

"I only hope Jonas wasn't as observant as you." Elijah laughed softly. "If you ever fail to do such things to me I will be most concerned," face reddening I smiled before moving in quickly to peck him on the lips. After all. There was no reason I couldn't take advantage of the situation.

"What would I do without you?" I wondered aloud in compliment. "I need to get back out there."

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked while letting me go so I could wander over to the sink and wash my hands.

"To assist Klaus kill a young girl? No." I replied bluntly as I assessed my appearance in the mirror. There was no beating around the bush tonight.

"What's this? He's asked that of you? Tonight?" Elijah's reflected features looked ominous.

"He has. Just this evening. With _no_ time to mentally prepare myself." Stopping abruptly now my hands were clean I turned to face him, standing as tall as possible. I was going to have to work really hard now. Many of Klaus' guests would have seen how I was earlier. Experienced how I was. So I was going to have to maintain those standards, while holding back for my own safety, and sanity. "Anyway. Let's go."

"Are you sure? Elena. Doing what Klaus has asked of you is going to be traumatic. If you need some time to prepare yourself no matter how little, you could stay here a little while longer without suspicion."

"No. I'm not sure. But I won't be until I do what he asks. I don't know what's best right now. Wether thinking about it will make helping him kill harder or easier for me. I'd rather just not think about it and do what he says. Think of Jer and Jenna and the fact that they're alive and I can keep them that way." My tone was unfeeling, my reply direct. By the slight narrowing of Elijah's eyes as he listened to me and the weight within them he'd found some fault.

"Elena. Unless you're someone partial to murder anyone's maiden kill, whether as a vampire or human is not something you can _ignore._ I know this is hard on you, all of it. But you need to see and accept what you'll be doing. _Own_ the kill. There is a sense of responsibility in taking another's life.-"

"You don't think I'm going to feel responsible?" I interrupted somewhat accusingly.

"That's not what I'm saying." He replied forcefully, to which I sighed.

"What _are_ you saying then?" I asked solemnly, indicating for him to continue.

"As a vampire, one accepts that humans are food. But in doing so one shouldn't forget that they are living entities who sometimes give their lives for us to continue ours. Many vampires get into the habit of ignoring what they feed from. It does nothing for our particularly volatile character and it is in part why many of us _change._"

"That doesn't apply to me Elijah. I'm still human and Klaus is who will be actually killing the girl." Elijah looked at me sternly.

"Keeping in mind the possibility of you becoming a hybrid, there's no time like the present to ensure you keep certain things in mind such as the most conscientious way to take a life. Klaus' murderous nature is partly due to the rage that's always been within him. But also because there's a precarious balance to a vampire's heightened personality. Within every one of us there's this _switch _betweenour humanity and the nature of a vampire_._ Because we can feel so, intensely. Some of us can't bear it and we simply, switch off our feelings. _Everything_ to do with our humanity we eradicate. If you start _switching off_ now to save you the pain of taking someone's life, you're likely to rely on that habit when it is most crucial _not_ to. You mustn't disown your role in killing the child." I listened guardedly. Understanding what he was saying but reluctant to embrace helping to kill a child. Elijah was informing me of this from a vampire's point of view. Perhaps as a hybrid it would be less likely I would switch off my humanity. But Klaus was one and I knew how callous and murderous he was. How much he _enjoyed_ inflicting pain. Already I was afraid of changing if Klaus' plans unfolded as he wanted.

"I don't know what else to do." I said finally. "I _can't_ help him if I don't help myself first. I just can't-." My voice broke off as my despair leached through the strong front I was trying to uphold. Looking directly in his eyes I silently begged for him to guide me. Tell me what to do or better yet, prevent me from having to take part.

"I disagree," his tone gentle but encouraging as he stepped towards me. "I believe you can do this, the _right_ way." He extended his hand toward me as he became stationary.

"I can't." My response was whispered.

"Come here." After a moment I reluctantly stepped closer to him and placed my hand in his before he gently tugged me so that I stood in front of him. "You are scared. I know this firstly because of your heartbeat. But your body language screams the same, in addition to your speech." With his other hand he took hold of my free one. "From how rigidly you're holding your shoulders, to your general posture. You are tightly wound on stress. If I were to kill you now." A frown began creeping onto my face. "I would first remove your fear. Make you as comfortable as possible. Taking someone's life is lighter on the conscience if you haven't traumatised the individual too much. I suggest you do the same for the child. I assure you she will be frightened. Surely you've had dealings with upset children before?"

"Yes, but-."

"So use that to your advantage. Comfort her. Use your compassion. It is a gift that you can utilise now. To it's full extent. If you focus on keeping her happy, or at best comfortable. You'll find your focus on her will be the dominant element in place. Give to her the comfort she needs to face her death. She won't know that she's to die. But life's about looking forward. As a child she is hard wired to be immeasurably hopeful. So use it. Don't limit your calming by not committing yourself to her future. Hope is something we can all benefit from in dark times."

"Keep her happy?" I reiterated.

"Precisely."

"While all the while be aware that Klaus is going to murder her." I made a face. "God, she's just starting out her life. Has so much ahead of her she won't get to do or even know about. And what about her parents? Klaus is destroying a family for his own entertainment!" My tone was icy.

"Think only of the present. In keeping her calm. How you go about this is extremely important Elena."

"I get it." I acknowledged sadly. "But I really don't think I can. I can't just ignore how this is going to affect her and anyone who knows her." Elijah nodded and released my hand as he stepped into me and wrapped his arms around my middle. I hugged him in return and nuzzled my face against his neck. My eyes were starting to prickle, threatening to unleash the water works. Discussing the situation was setting me off. So I concentrated on my breathing alone.

"I know you can. Trust in that. Your actions will be fuelled by your own fear. I am not entirely sure how your hybrid status will affect the switch on your humanity. Since I only know what I've told you from my knowledge of vampirism. But your vampire tendencies _will_ be the dominant. You can pick apart what I've been explaining to you all you want. There is a lot of uncertainty. Hybrids are an unknown. But I assure you. If you ignore your role tonight and it becomes a habit, it _will_ change you." _I don't want to change._ I made a little noise and pushed myself back from him eyes shut before I tilted my head back slightly and screwed my eyes shut tighter. Elijah'd released me when I'd stepped back but he'd closed the distance again, because he'd placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I half grunted and flinched away from him opening my eyes and moved well clear of him before shutting my eyes again. "Are you trying to scare me even more?"

"I am trying to get you to put yourself and your own fear before the girl's," he explained gently. I couldn't very well berate him for it. He was doing so in my best interest. "Are you alright?" His voice weighted with concern.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth. "Just give me a moment." My voice was a little wobbly.

"Very well. _"Jesus, Elena. Pull yourself together. No crying. If you start again you won't stop." _After a few minutes I breathed deeply to centre my overwhelming emotions and opened my eyes.

"It's time I got back out there."

"Are you certain?"

"Adamant. If I stay here and think on what he wants me to do any more I'm going to fall apart. I need to distract myself."

"That's one hell of a distraction." He replied morose.

"I don't do anything by halves," came my bitter response as we began our short journey back to Klaus and his guests.

Re-emerging amongst the crowd was harder than I'd hoped. But determination kicked in and I managed it. I couldn't wait for this evening to be over. If I could skip the killing I would. But I was never going to be that lucky. It didn't take long for Klaus to intercept me for another dance. Forcing myself to relax I worked my hardest to be sexy. As Klaus was holding me firmly to him it wasn't that difficult. I simply leant the side of my head against his and closed my eyes as we swayed.

"_You've had my blood removed."_ He accused.

"_I-. Yes. As _helpful_ as it was. It was driving me insane."_ I explained gently within my head.

"_To remove it magic would have been be used on you. Something I have _explicitly_ prohibited. How did you fare?"_ Klaus' tone was dangerous.

"_It did nothing to me. I'm alive. Because it wasn't invasive, it seemed a safe way to remove your __blood."_

"_Who performed it?"_ Klaus manoeuvred his head to stare at me so intensely that I held my breath for a moment. It didn't seem sensible to lie. I didn't want to get Jonas in trouble, but what other explanation except the truth would come across as believable? Lying would only get me into trouble. Partners don't lie to one another after all. At least, I wasn't to.

"_Jonas."_ I provided truthfully and Klaus squeezed the hand of mine he held tightly. "_I'm_ _fine."_ I reiterated brightly within my head. _"I was a mess before, Klaus. I've kissed so many men here tonight and was led towards the intimate walkways you've provided with no resistance. Me, as I am now is a good thing. Please don't punish Jonas. I can be what you need tonight."_

"_Hmm. What about Elijah? No doubt he was the one who lined up Jonas to remove my blood from you."_

"_He was." _Klaus growled within my head. _"But now he won't interfere any more. He's been around me a lot tonight. Trying to direct me out of harms way. I kissed him because of your blood!"_ Here I made sure to express my annoyance to maintain the public relationship Elijah and I had. _"If I can't control myself, then things like that happen." _I continued more gently.

"_You'd better be just as capable for the rest of this evening now you're relying on yourself alone."_

"_I will be. You know I will." _My internal voice stronger and more confident than I felt. I could talk myself up at the moment, but only time would tell if I could be true to them.

"_I do indeed. Your optimism is extremely flattering my love." _It was only flattering to him because he knew what power he held over me.Klaus then kissed me thoroughly, making a good show of our intimate relationship which I mirrored. He was pleased judging by his soft growl and the dark pride in his eyes when we broke apart. Soon Klaus began leading me back over to the stairs. Instructing me to stand on the very first step while Klaus climbed just under half way up and got everyone's attention. I gazed up at him with the supportive interest required of me as he invited his guests to follow him out to the back to _really_ kick off this evening's celebrations. I then took Klaus' offered arm when he rejoined me and began leading me to what I was considering the worse torture he'd inflicted on me so far.

Everyone was watching. Some were calling out, encouraging the twisted display Klaus and I were involved in. But for me that was all background noise. My heartbeat featured in the otherwise deafening silence of my mind, thudding like a drum between my ears. Clasped loosely in my left hand was the smaller hand of the little girl I was leading to Klaus. She was such a tiny thing, her eyes wide as she stayed as close to me as possible. Obviously frightened of all the _people_ and their excited behaviour. I'd had to spin a story to get her to walk out here with me. She would have been so scared if I'd just grabbed and dragged her out. By giving her some reason to be with me, to somewhat trust me I was hoping to avoid _grabbing_ her at all. It was all I could give her, to take her fear away. Allow myself to carry her fear as well as my own as I betrayed every fibre of my being and began leading her toward her death. I felt slightly better for going about it this way. How Elijah had suggested. In her efforts to stick close to me she bumped against my leg a couple of times before her fear must have surged and she wrapped her arms around my left leg, bringing me to a halt.

"Hey," I began kindly in a loud whisper. "It's okay." She looked up at me and I smoothed a hand over her messed hair. Her innocent eyes glistened and while she wasn't crying, I could see it wouldn't take much for her to. My heart ached, feeling like a heavy weight smothering each breath I took. She shook her head before burying her face against my leg. Looking up I glanced to Klaus who raised an eyebrow at me. Steeling myself I peeled the girl's arms from my leg and squat down. Adjusting the material that hung around my legs as I did. "What's wrong? Are you scared?" I asked the girl as I held her hands atop my knees. She nodded quickly. "You don't have to be. I'm here."

"Too loud." She whispered as her eyes darted behind me to look at some of the assembled crowd. I knew it wasn't specifically the volume that was the problem, but the source of it.

"Ah. Do you know why they're so loud?" I asked her sweetly.

"No," she sniffed and awaited my explanation.

"Because they're all getting some ice-cream as well. Everyone here has been soo brave. Just like you. That they all deserve a treat as well. But you get your treat first." I finished brightly. The girl considered my words for a moment then cautiously smiled.

"I'm first?"

"You sure are," I forced myself to smile back at her.

"And then my mummy will be back?" Enacting the lie I'd told her had never felt so gutting. My eyes glossed with their own sheen of moisture, while my next breath caught in my chest. Not releasing until absolutely necessary, so that when it did I was heaving like I'd just ran.

"Yes. She'll be back. Very soon." The tightness in my smile made me wonder if I looked to be grimacing as I continued to spin the fib that I'd started.

Klaus had led me to a room where the girl was kept as his guests wandered out the back. I was then instructed to bring her out to the marquee and to him in the centre. She'd been absolutely terrified of Klaus while he was in the room and stood up from her paper and pencils she'd been drawing with, but once he'd left she softly enquired about where her mum was and sat back down on the floor. Having been given no information about her assumed abduction nor her family life, her query was most welcome. Mouth dry I swallowed before committing myself to her death. We'd talked a little bit at first once I'd told her I was to look after her till her mum returned. Just so I could gather any information about the girl I could use. When she told me she was hungry I decided to run with it. Asking her what she'd like to eat and named a few yummy foods, like the ice-cream she'd settled on.

"Mummy only lets me have ice-cream when I've been good." She'd added and scribbled some colour on her drawing.

"I think you've been _very_ good." She smiled up at me.

"I have. Mummy's never been gone so long before," she finished in a loud whisper.

"Well she'll be back soon. How longs she been gone?" I knew the question was useless. To someone older, it would make them suspicious that I wasn't asked by their mother to look after them at all. Many children her age wouldn't even be able to tell the time. But it was conversation. The girl thought as she looked around and found the clock on the wall and squinted at it.

"The hands. They were pointing like this," she demonstrated with her forearms. "Mummy and I can tell time with our arms."

"I see. You're very good at it." I praised. "Can you _draw_ the hands on the clock for me? Of when your mummy left." I asked because the way she'd set her fore arms could have been quarter to twelve, or nine o'clock. Not that her contribution to clarify had any purpose. The time could have been days ago. It was just something that might bond us a little in my hope to bring her to Klaus without a struggle. But I was short on time. Once she'd drawn and shown the paper to me I saw that it was 9 o'clock. "Wow. You've been _really_ brave. You mum's been gone a long time. I think you deserve enough ice-cream to fill the biggest bowl I have. Shall we go and get it? My friend looks after the ice-cream so we'll have to go find him first." The girl's eyes were wide.

"Your _biggest_ bowl. How big's that?" I demonstrated the size with some movements of my hands.

"Do you have any chocolate sauce?" I nodded while smiling and the young girl jumped up and came over so I turned to the door, opening it then stepping across the threshold. Looking back to see she was coming with me I found her by the side. She then grasped my hand, nearly stopping me cold. I continued to look down at her smiling face, so hopeful and oblivious to what was going to happen. As we finally moved out towards the back I stopped a few times, acting like we were looking for Klaus in different rooms, even the kitchen. Until I finally suggested we look outside. Where we soon found ourselves surrounded by everyone within the marquee while we approached Klaus who was sat in a high-backed chair in the centre of them all.

I stood up again and with the girl's hand in mine we closed the distance between Klaus and us. Coming to a halt before him I smiled once more down at the girl before turning my face up to Klaus and curling my mouth upwards to smirk sexily.The girl was just as scared of Klaus as when he'd dropped me off at the room she'd been kept in, but holding my left hand in both of hers seemed to give her some comfort. No-one said anything for a moment. Klaus and I just continued to look at each other while he reached out and took my right hand in his. As he brought it to his mouth the girl by my side must have had enough trust in me to act against her fear of Klaus.

"Do you look after the ice-cream?" He glanced at the girl then pressed his lips to my hand smugly. I swore his eyes were laughing at whatever tale I'd told to get her to come with me.

"Yes I do little miss." Klaus drawled while dropping my hand and allowing his face to take on his hybrid features looked hungrily at the girl. Her high-pitched scream rang out and her face reddened while she remained frozen on the spot, tears beginning their trek down over her fleshy cheeks. Pausing for breath she began to bolt, dropping her extra hand from mine before trying to pull her other free. It slipped minutely before I registered that pivotal moment when I had to stop her from running. My hand spasmed open as Klaus growled within my mind to _grab her_. Catching myself and knowing my role I snatched her forearm firmly with my other hand and pulled her back to me.

"Shh." I tried to soothe as her tortured face looked upon me fearfully. She struggled, trying to get free of me. I was just as bad as the monster that had set her off it seemed. Not that I'd argue the point. Her fear of me cut deep within my soul. Tears spilling from my own eyes, I fought to look sexy and proud of myself as they did. Grabbing her around the middle with her arms pinned to her sides I lifted her, swinging her kicking legs away from my body so that I might put her on Klaus' lap. But he was thinking ahead of me. Klaus grasped me and slid me down onto his lap so that I sat on it sideways before he roughly claimed my mouth with his own. The girl stressed and sitting on my lap as I hugged her to my chest in order to keep her still, was losing energy. It was no matter as Klaus placed what might have been a deceptively soothing hand on her head and pressed it against my material covered breasts before slowly leaning in and sinking his teeth into her neck where I could clearly see everything. Within a minute some of the blood that leaked out around his mouth dribbled around the column of her dainty neck and onto my dress and the exposed skin north of where it finished. The girl had gone quiet, her breathing laboured and I hoped for her the most traumatic portion of this was over. Klaus decided it wasn't and retracted his mouth from her neck to my mouth and kissed me, before quickly tearing his teeth through the flesh of her neck. Blood spurted with force over his face, down his neck and formal attire. She'd screamed a moment more, but had since gone quiet as I felt the warmth of her blood spattering on my neck and upper chest. The taste of her blood in my mouth was enough to make me gag, but somehow I managed not to. I could only thank the magic Jonas had used on me to remove nausea. If not for it I knew I'd have felt sick every day since, and I knew I'd be retching right now. Just in case I kept my mouth closed, concentrated on my breathing and how the girl could _almost_ look to be sleeping. If you ignored the blood and the horrible gash on her neck. Slowly it dawned on me that I was holding onto a corpse and I wanted nothing to do with it so I relinquished my hold. The girl's lifeless body slumped on my lap and, searching for something less horrific to look at my eyes sought Klaus' face. He looked monstrous. But somehow I preferred looking at him even as he swiped the freely bleeding wound with a hand then painted my left cheek with the blood smear before cupping my chin. Despite his eyes appearing animalistic, in them I could see his pride. His face looked like it did during sex. Whenever I didn't fight him and gave over to what he was doing to me. Somehow I forced my smirk to grow and licked my lips. He stared a moment more before regarding the crowd of vampires who were in different stages of _vamping out._

"This rounds on me!" He roared to his guests and flung the child away from us, causing the crowd to swarm. Klaus kissed me again, probing his tongue inside. Our lips slippery from all the blood I wrapped my arms around his neck as more screams rang out. Turning my head away to glance around I saw there were many more people around us, the additions being slaughtered. Everyone's clothes were becoming painted with more and more blood and I couldn't help think of what a waste their clothes would be. It was silly that I should think of the clothes when all these lives were being wasted as well. Klaus slid his bloody left cheek against my right as we looked out upon the goings on. My silent tears had stopped at some point, now I was simply horrified and numb from what I'd helped do. The only feeling breaking through was my disgust at the girl's blood on me. I had been as much a part in this as Klaus killing her. "Beautiful isn't it?" My only response was to drop my face downwards to my shoulder, but Klaus wanted to kiss me again with that bloody mouth of his. I hoped he was happy with me, I didn't feel like I could soil my soul any more in the process of keeping my family safe. There was nothing else I could give Klaus. This seemed as far as anyone, not just I, could go. Nothing else would ever be as bad as this, surely. Though I responded to kissing him Klaus must have wanted more as he bit into my lower lip multiple times until I could taste my own blood. Somehow this made the flavour in my mouth seem better. My own metallic tang could almost cover the girl's. I swirled my blood around my mouth and swallowed some down, while whimpering for him to bite me again. I wanted more. When he didn't renew the wounds I bit his lower lip and suckled, moaning from it's affects and the familiar taste of his blood. This flavour I was used to. It didn't make me hate myself and what I'd done. Right now it tasted better than anything ever had and ever would again. Klaus moved us. I wasn't aware where to, until my back met with stone wall while he pushed me forcefully against it.

Opening my eyes as I hissed from the light scraping on my shoulders I saw the lighting was so dim it served little purpose. Not that I needed to see to know Klaus thought it time he was in me once again. He'd unzipped the back of my dress slightly to free my breasts which he was licking, sucking and biting alternately. Gasping, my breathing ragged I pulled in air while Klaus tore my underwear from me, discarding them somewhere on the floor. Then he was in me, pressing me against the wall as he thrust a few times before seeming to buck against me for a few moments. He then stilled. Tired of waiting for him to start moving again I began shifting my bum a little. Groaning in pleasure Klaus panted against my neck before growling at me to stop.

"What? Why?" I asked in a whine not yet stopping, then gasped and did as he pinched my left nipple. The pleasurable pain sent a shock into my lower abdomen which quivered .

"Because," he hissed. "I'd _easily_ cum in you right now. After what you just did for me I'd like to give you a proper fucking rather than lose my load."

"Already?" I enquired huskily.

"In the right circumstance. When a vampire kills, he feels half the stimulation of sex. You my love, were fucking brilliant out there and I don't think I've lusted for you more than I do right now. So excuse me if my body finds you an extremely efficient fuck right now." I chuckled at this. Accepting the compliment despite what I'd done.

When finally Klaus was willing to move the sex was amazing. As usual, he didn't disappoint. I was left shaking and unsteady on my feet as I took in the others now in the hallway doing just what we had. Their sex was so powerful, I supposed because they could use their vampire strength against each other without fear of injury. As I sagged back against the wall I watched with hooded eyes at the other's enjoying themselves. Many of them had stripped right down, where as Klaus and I had stayed clothed just manoeuvring our garments as required. That is except for my knickers, now lost to the darkness.

"Come love," he murmured and coaxed me off the wall. Shakily I stepped next to him, enthralled with his smirk at my inability to walk steadily. "I think you're going to need a few moments to get your strength back, hmm?" He stepped around behind me to zip up my dress then picked me up bridal style and blurred me up the stairs in the main hall again. "You did so well out there," he crooned while smiling the genuine smile he'd directed at me on occasions he adored me most. "Forgive me if I don't stay with you. But I still have business to discuss with my guests, and it is a custom to feed together." It wasn't until then that I was aware of the screaming that could still be heard. Wondering how many humans Klaus had in-stock for tonight's event I found I didn't really want to know.

"Go, I'll just sit up here for a bit."

"You'll be safe and out of the way of some of my less appealing company here. Though everyone will be heavily involved with feeding and each other for quite a while now as you've witnessed." I didn't really care if I was safe or not as the satisfaction from sex seeped out of me. I was just eager for him to leave me alone. "If I see Jonas, I'll send him up to keep you company."

"That's not necessary. I'm happy to just sit here for a bit. You're not going to punish him are you?"

"Jonas? No. You did well. No harm came from him removing my blood from you." I sighed with relief.

"Good. And thank you." He turned to leave me. "Klaus?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you mind if I go back to our room for a little bit if you end up being gone a while? I suppose our bathroom more than anything else. To a, freshen up." Klaus sidled up in front of me as I spoke.

"If it pleases you, you can do whatever you want." He drawled while stroking the side of my face. His fingers felt rough, but I knew it was the dried blood. "Within reason that is." Flashing me a grin he left. I tried to tell myself it was just my imagination making it seem like the screams outside had become louder since I'd been left alone.


	50. Chapter 50

CHAP 50:

Despite the urge to claim the nearest seat I moved right to the back of the landing and sat at one of the chairs from which the top of the stairs was most visible. Resting my elbows on the table I stared at the cloth covering it. Despite the lack of pattern I managed to find something intricate about it. Eyes trained on the threads I was oblivious of the blood on my arms until shifting my left forearm, I saw the dirty stain of drying blood I'd transferred to the material. Then I took stock. Holding my arms up off the table and staring at them in wonder. I was painted with it. Splotches and smears and some lightly sprayed droplets decorated my forelimbs. It was strange, to feel so comfortable in what was likely to be some of the girl's life force. The blood itself didn't disgust me, I did. Yet it seemed fitting. This _was_ after all, the uniform of a killer. The blood really was on my hands. On my face. In my mouth. Probably in my hair. I could wash. Take a hundred showers if I liked. But this was never going to come off, and never might be a bloody long time if Klaus got his way. I made no move to brush off the crusting blood, felt no urge to go to the bathroom and scrub myself raw. Instead I continued to stare. It was cathartic. This wasn't a matter of forcing myself to take in exactly what I'd done, somehow disciplining myself in the process. Nor was I trying to justify my actions. No, my mind was too blank for that. Besides, I'd already justified what I'd done by channelling my inspiration throughout. It was true. My family was alive. What was left of them anyway. The price had been high. But I would do it all again for them, that much I knew. Knowing Klaus he'd have me do it again and for less too. But by then, if that was the way my life was heading, it would be in my nature. Killing then, would be reasonable. I could only hope to of the majority, get by with only killing what I intended to eat. Just having this hope despite knowing Klaus wouldn't allow that, was incredibly optimistic of me considering my recent actions.

"Elena." Jumping out of my skin I drew my arms to me then shot them down to my lap, shielding them from whomever with the table. Eyes darting around I saw Jonas ascending the last few stairs.

"Jonas." I said with some relief and managed a smile. One he did not return.

"Klaus said you were up here."

"I told him not to send you." I replied apologetically.

"He didn't, exactly."

"Oh. Then-?"

"I wanted to check on you." Sitting taller I smiled at him affectionately while he casually walked over to me.

"Well, I'm fine. I wouldn't want to be keeping you from the party." He raised his eyebrows.

"Believe me I've no objection should you do so. This is not my sort of scene."

"Of course."

"Mind if I sit?" Jonas inquired of the chair to my right.

"No. Go ahead." I welcomed somewhat stiffly as I naturally wanted to gesture with my hands, but would rather keep them below the table. No I wasn't disgusted with the blood on me, but I was more than a little ashamed. Elsewhere I could do little to cover, but keeping most of my arms from sight gave me some comfort. It was silly really. Everyone here knew what I'd done. To have blood on me was, normal. I thanked the tablecloth and the corner of the table between us for allowing me to hide before my mind began thinking strategically.

I hadn't been ecstatic with Jonas' arrival. But Klaus and I had just had sex. This could be useful if Jonas could help out.

"Can we, _talk_? Or will we have company in our conversation?" I asked suddenly. Jonas responded by bringing his index finger to his lips instructing quiet to which I nodded, before he closed his eyes. After a minute he re-opened them and told me it was safe to _talk_ now. "I smell." I announced to which Jonas quirked one corner of his mouth upwards. Smiling reservedly I tried to be more eloquent about it. "What I mean is, Elijah thought we might be able to put your proposed plan into action tonight because I have so many scents on me."

"Now I understand how your hygiene required a mention," he spoke kindly.

"Yeah. Well, I told him we couldn't. Because Greta had tested me since Klaus and I last-."

"I see." I quirked my mouth sheepishly in thanks.

"But I've just _been_ with Klaus and haven't been tested yet, so we _could_. But we still can't. Because, well," I paused. "His sperm's still in me." My voice wobbled somewhat then trailed off altogether. This was about as awkward as I imagine talking to my father about this would be. But we both knew what was at stake. I would need to get over it. Empowering myself with the necessity of this conversation I continued. "Can your magic do anything to remove it? Because I don't know how big a window Elijah and I are going to have now." Jonas was nodding his head slowly.

"I can kill and purge it from your body with a herbal brew. It won't be pleasant. But it will be quick." He reached into his jacket and withdrew two bottles of murky liquid. He gestured to each to explain the first was what would rid me of Klaus' semen. The other was for fertility as he had mentioned when he'd informed Elijah about this possible plan of attack. I found myself turning my body to give him all my attention. Awkwardly so as I was keen to have a closer look at the bottles despite witholding the use of my arms. "Time is of course of the essence. Once you take it, Klaus' sperm will be dead and gone from your body within half an hour. After that time any additional body fluids won't be affected. You will _need_ to use the loo. The pain will be very similar to menstrual pain, but worse I'm afraid. The fertility one will influence you in the same amount of time without any adverse side affects. Your inability to conceive to Klaus is very odd. Having vampire blood in your system keeps the body running at an optimum rate. Excessively so in the case of fertile females. Ovulation occurs daily, so to does the shedding of what little uterus lining manages to build up and any unfertillised egg. Only slight discharge is evidence of menstruation as so little lining ever builds up." He took a moment to breath. "Humans can fall pregnant within half an hour of ejaculation. But vampire sperm in combination with the vampire blood in your body will reduce conception time to between five and ten minutes." I was mind blown by this information. In addition to how well this might work out. The only issue was going to be if my implant was going to slow things down. Of course it was going to have to come out. How long my vampire influenced body would take to allow itself to be fertile, was the key. I really needed to to ask Jonas about it though. I would hate for everything to hinge on that when Elijah and I had kept that piece of information from him.

"Wow."

"Impressive isn't it?"

"Yes. And hopefully, convenient," I paused. "You were prepared for this to happen tonight."

"Yes. Since making these," he gestured to the bottles. "I've constantly had them on my person. And Elijah spoke with me earlier."

"Of course." I accepted. Knowing Elijah was very much a planner and feeling I should take at least the semen brew off the table and conceal it on my person. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Not with my arms.

"Sounds so unlike me doesn't it? To be prepared." Elijah's light-hearted voice met my ears. Startled again my head snapped from facing Jonas to look around wildly. I was way too jumpy. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew I was up here." He was instantly apologetic and somewhat concerned when my eyes found him about half way across the space. Sighing in relief I offered a small smile.

"No, it's all right." I made to move a strand of hair awkwardly that hung by my face, but saw my arm when it was halfway to it's target and dropped it instantly. Actually feeling panicked by it's sight and how I found I didn't want anyone else to see it. As much as no one else could possibly judge me any harsher than I was already. I really didn't want to give invitation for them to. My next two breaths were rushed, but the one following them slowed as I composed myself. "So did you hear all that? If you weren't aware already that is." Elijah nodded despite looking at me curiously.

"I've just become as informed as you." Lazily striding around the table Elijah now stood next to me with a hand on the back of my chair. Though unable to make myself look at him I knew his position allowed him to see my arms without doing so obviously. I had tensed up upon his approach, but now found myself slouching slightly, like I might feel better about my arms the closer I got to the floor. "I have however a query for you Jonas. Regrettably this comes from some dishonesty on my and Elena's part." At this I looked up at Elijah thus connecting our gazes as he stared down at me. My unease dissipated as his brown orbs soothed me somewhat, making it all to easy to absorb his stare. Elijah cleared his throat and my discomfort regained it's gusto as he looked at Jonas. "Elena, only upon my direction of course." I turned my face back to Jonas while biting my lower lip with some worry. I had been against trusting Jonas completely since he played his part in kidnapping me. But not to his face and I had made sure my feelings didn't cloud my interactions with him. I was just not as willing to confide in him as Elijah had seemed to. But I trusted Elijah and his judgement. Had found it easy to keep the implant from Jonas, as he'd thought best. Still, bringing it out into the open scared me. Jonas was helping us. Going against Klaus at his own risk. It was unlikely he would run off and tell Klaus why I wasn't conceiving. But all the same I waited with bated breath for Elijah to set whatever outcome may occur as a result in motion. "We," here Elijah rested a hand on my left shoulder, "know why Elena hasn't yet conceived." Breathing deeply I let half my attention wander to Elijahs' hand and how that shoulder was relaxing somewhat. "She has a contraceptive implant."

"But Klaus searched her. He would have found it by now surely?" Jonas enquired and looked at me. He didn't seem terribly affected by the dishonest part of this news.

"It's extremely good fortune that Elena's reason for even having the implant has resulted in it being placed in what she's informed me to be an unusual location." Jonas had given eye contact to Elijah as he spoke, but now his attention was on me.

"Where?" He asked interestedly. With some hesitation I began opening my mouth to reply when Elijah cut me off gently.

"It's not particularly important," he paused. "What is, is how long it will take for Elena's body to be fertile once it's been removed." Jonas brought a hand up and held his chin while considering Elijah's question.

"Have you fed from Klaus recently?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"Much?"

"A decent amount," nodding slowly Jonas turned his head slightly to Elijah.

"She'll need more. Feed Elena about as much as you'd need to give someone if they're on death's door." My mouth slackened. That sounded like a lot. "It doesn't matter whether you do this before or straight after the implants removal. Your blood and the amount she'll have ingested should have her body fertile in forty five minutes. It simply needs to cleanse her body of the drug in the implant."

"Should?" Elijah clarified

"Yes. Theoretically. Only time will tell if this will work out."

"Very well. Elena?" Jonas looked to me and I looked up at Elijah.

"Mmm?"

"Anything you wish to ask Jonas?"

"No." I replied before adding an apology for keeping my implant from him." And thank you Jonas. For everything." Nodding Jonas took one of the bottles from the table.

"You won't be needing this one now," he commented before standing and hiding it once again on his person. "Find me when Elena needs her scent cleansed."

"Will do." With that, the warlock left while Elijah and I watched him go. "The silencing spell will be dropped momentarily." Elijah informed me, his voice soft. I only nodded while looking at the bottle on the table I should have grabbed by now. If someone came up here and saw it and was suspicious it would ruin everything. Leaning forward next to me Elijah grasped it, before uncapping it and handing it to me. Somehow one of my reluctant limbs allowed me to hold it. Downing it quickly, the taste while unpleasant the last thing on my mind I dropped my hand to my lap where Elijah then removed the bottle. "Elena," he murmured to which I looked up. His face held concern as his eyes flicked down to my lap where my arms kept falling then back to my eyes, half questioning, half in understanding. "Let us go to your bathroom so you can clean yourself up." Though the rest of our impending duties remained unmentioned due to the lack of privacy now, I knew it was all inclusive. Nodding I stood. Noticing his offered arm as I did though I couldn't take it. My arms stationed resolutely by my sides. But Elijah was intuitive, stepping into me and curling a hand in between the hanging limb on my left side and my body, before it slithered down the length and found my hand to entwine my fingers. "You did well tonight. Don't be ashamed of the blood, nor too hard on yourself. It is the reason your family is safe." Slowly curling the corners of my mouth upwards I appreciated his comforting words. Not that he was telling me anything new. But he'd picked up on exactly how I was feeling.

We made it to the bathroom without incident from me or any of Klaus' guests, nor the vampire himself. Once inside I saw my reflection and it rooted me to the spot. Elijah following me in put his hands on my shoulders and gently guided me forward so I was at the sink and had a close up view of myself. Suddenly happy to distract myself I half lifted, half parted the skirt of my dress and the firmer bodice section up enough to expose my bum and asked Elijah to remove the implant. If I could give it any concern my lack of underwear would surely have been awkward. But we were on a mission. "Surely you've something sharp on you. Even if it is your teeth." I sighed then looked back at him. "We have to get the ball rolling. The last thing we need is for this to hold us up. Especially when it's been so helpful to this situation so far." Elijah'd brandished a knife then and I turned away, leant my arms against the sink while clenching my jaw as the blade entered my flesh. It wasn't as pleasant an experience as when a doctor removed one. Elijah probably wasn't even sure of what he was uncovering. But I knew by feel when the rod was removed. Elijah held it before me and asked if it was all of it. Informing him that it was I thanked him and settled my dress back down over my hips and legs.

"Should we flush it? I know plumbing doesn't like foreign objects. But we don't need Klaus to find it somehow."

"I think flushing would be appropriate. But only after we're sure we've utilised this opportunity_. _" Nodding I watched Elijah pocket the tiny rod in the mirror. After that the silence between us grew thick and heavy and my gaze once again returned to my hands and arms. I had to move past this, what I'd done. It didn't feel right to. But it wasn't going to be beneficial for me to dwell on the girl right now. I could mourn her another time. There were other matters more pressing. Inhaling deeply and closing my eyes I forced myself to be productive. When next I opened my eyes I stared right at the cold water tap. Almost willing it to turn on for me. When it didn't I reached out and did the honour. The first movement towards cleansing my shame. Not eradicating it, that would never happen. I just needed to made it look pretty.

"Does the guilt ever fade?" I asked as I began to wash off the blood.

"If you're of sound morals, no. Not from the kills forced for entertainment, such as tonight. For kills that are for feeding purposes it fades quite quickly. It's like eating any farmed meat with the knowledge of where it's come from. You find yourself thanking the person whose life you've taken. One feels like a hunter living with nature. Only killing as he goes, because he's no where to store his food in any case." As betrayed by myself as I was feeling, it was quite comfortable to imagine that I could cope with killing others if there was purpose behind their murder. I was an informed meat eater after all. I knew where it came from and the practices involved. But tonight I was more about failure than having _helped_ murder someone. I'd failed that young girl.

"I tried," it came out in a whisper while I scrubbed more vigorously. "I tried to do what you told me. But Klaus scared her and then-. Then I just _had_ to _grab_ her. I feel awful. She trusted me." Lifting my head our gazes connected through the reflection. Mine one of terror and shame while Elijah's filled with sympathy.

"While you reflect on what you've just been forced to endure. Don't be forgetting that Klaus is the one who killed her."

"I as good as did by helping him." Elijah reflected expression was stoic in his silence.

"Someone highlighted for me recently, that no-one but Klaus can control his actions." _I'd said that to him. _While I'd been attentive to him as I rubbed at my arms now I ceased everything but staring at him while water rushed unused down the drain. "Regardless of anything you did tonight. That young girl was to die. By keeping her as calm as you managed, you gave her something Klaus isn't able to. You gave honour and purpose to her death." Though my tears had dried up a while before hand my nose prickled slightly before my nostrils felt moist and I sniffed then dropped my head to continue washing. My limbs finally and misleadingly appearing to be clean I turned off the tap then moved to the toilet to take some toilet paper before moving back. As much as I wanted to splash water on my face and lather some soap all over it I didn't need to completely ruin my make-up. The night wasn't yet over after all. So dampening the paper I used it to tidy where my make-up had run then got to work on the blood. Once respectable Elijah cleared his throat gently and asked if I was ready to feed.

Indeed ready I turned to face him. Leaning back against the sink with my bum while I paid attention to his instruction for drinking from one the arteries lining his neck. The knife from earlier reappeared then and Elijah stepped into me before slicing into the high pressured vessel. Some of the arterial spurt shot onto my face and I wondered why I'd bothered cleaning up prematurely. Unflinchingly I sent my right arm up over Elijah's shoulder and around his neck. The other hugged around his middle while I began drinking greedily. Sighing Elijah snaked his left arm around my waist and held me firmly against him while his right ran up my back, then followed my spine up my neck to cradle the back of my head. Every element of my body ignited and I shivered as some slight perspiration chilled me despite the growing heat. My moans while soft felt like intense vibrations and each smooth caress from Elijah's hand on my back sent tingles to my very core. The clammy heat between the top of my thighs slick with desire was thrilling. Boiling in the heat I'd only had a portion of when drinking from Klaus I was reminded just how _connected_ Elijah and I were. Klaus had nothing on Elijah's blood. Sure it got a reaction out of me but here and now I was drowning in the pleasure of Elijah's blood alone. Klaus had his tricks and techniques during the actual act of sex. But that was it. His blood alone while all consuming was a far cry from the overwhelming intensity of Elijah's. If only I could tell my body that Klaus' blood wasn't _enough_ to warrant it's usual response. Drinking Elijah's now after the drought between us made it so painfully obvious that I didn't want to go on without having opportunity to do this again. I could hear and feel Elijah's increased respiration by now and revelled in it. He was composed still but felt and sounded like he was trying to control his breathing. How he was resisting the need to touch me further I could only put down to how disciplined he was. Where as I was keen to do more than drink my fill.

The arm of mine that hugged his middle loosened as I let my hand wander down to feel his bum. I moulded it over the pliable but firm flesh at first but then grasped him and pulled him against me. Hissing as though in frustration he shifted and pressed me into the sink more as he panted. Pausing from my drink I threw my head back, gasping and arching my spine having felt Elijah's arousal against my hip. The hand of Elijah's that had been cradling my head now ran down my side.

"Keep drinking." He murmured huskily while slowly shifting his weight against me to stimulate himself more. Finding his face through my half lidded eyes I found his closed and his mouth open. He was beautiful and that mouth, I wanted it to join with mine. Mustering some form of self control I reigned in that line of thought and somehow managed to return my mouth to his neck. As the minutes dragged on Elijah was driving me more and more crazy. When he suddenly groaned and pressed all his weight against the sink and I it was too much. Once again I removed my mouth from his neck. My right hand facilitated the movement of my index and middle fingers to press and drag down over his lower lip before I replaced when with my mouth. Elijah responded immediately, kissing me with a passion that rendered my brain unintelligible. Both of us broke apart breathing heavily and Elijah moved so he wasn't weighing so heavily on me.

"Have I had enough?" I breathed. Elijah took a moment to answer.

"I don't know. Have you?" He murmured in response while trailing a hand down my spine. Inhaling deeply and pressing my chest against him I was distracted for a few moments.

"Never." Left my mouth within a moan before I registered it. What was happening now was all well and good. But I didn't want to influence him any further if he ended up having to kill me. My _never_ would only make it harder on him. But then Elijah probably knew without my vocalisation. Besides it was also the truth. I would happily endure this again and again. Right now I was home. I belonged with him. With that in mind I didn't apologise or re-neg what I'd admitted.

"However to answer your question," he chuckled, "you have drunk enough." That information was all the more of a relief when I felt the first sharp pain in my lower abdomen. Gasping my body curled forward slightly and Elijah reacted quickly to support me. "What's wrong?" Grimacing I moved about in his hold so I could turn and take purchase on the sink. The pain was so intense it left me breathless. As I leant forward on my arms my reflection pained, Elijah stepped next to me. "Elena?" Covering my right hand with his own as he stood on the corresponding side he settled his left hand on my lower back. I flinched as more pain rippled in my pelvic region forcing another gasp from me. Steeling myself for more I stared at his hand over mine for a few moments.

Raising my head to look him in the eyes I informed him that I'd begun to feel the side affects Jonas had mentioned. Elijah's hand on my back began moving in slow soothing circles then and I tried to calm myself by breathing steadily. I'd experienced plenty of extremely painful monthlies at one time so I had assumed that would be the extent of the pain Jonas warned of. But this was something else. Like hot knives were piercing me before being twisted violently over and over again. But underlying the gut wrenching jolts of pain it felt like my insides were burning. Stinging and bubbling beneath the surface and up inside my vagina. This pain was something else, that was for sure! Another wave of pain and an ache spread down my legs from my pelvis and I whimpered softly, then gulped down some air upon realising I'd stopped breathing.

"Can I do anything for you?" I could tell from Elijah's voice that he was feeling useless and it upset him. Vigorously shaking my head seemed my only form of communication for a few moments.

"I don't think so" I managed finally then, "what you're doing is nice." Groaning as another wave of pain shot through me my knees buckled slightly but Elijah made sure to support me. "I need to sit on the loo. Jonas said I would need to." Agreeing Elijah helped me across to the porcelain throne and after gathering the skirt of my dress I sat on the seat heavily. Leaning forward slightly I covered myself a little better and grimaced.

"Would you like me to step out and give you some space?" Elijah offered with a hint of awkwardness. Managing an appreciative smile I said no.

"Thank you for offering through. If _you're _uncomfortable I won't hold it against you if you stepped outside." Raising one eyebrow Elijah nearly scoffed before telling me he couldn't claim discomfort when I was in so much pain. Whimpering and pressing my hands against the flesh of my pelvis I leaned at an odd angle towards Elijah. Noticing this he stepped closer so he stood by my side and gently pulled me against the side of his thigh and hip before drawing circles with his fingers across my exposed shoulder. Aside from the pain, both mental and physical I found our position very comfortable and sagged against him more and more. Even when the first of Klaus' sperm started leaving me I found it better to stick to Elijah.

The purging itself was just like an extremely clotted period. Something I had been familiar with. If only it didn't come with the pain I was currently feeling it would be something of a walk in the park. One thing was for sure. I didn't doubt Jonas' allegiance now. The fact that Klaus' sperm was leaving my body was proof enough. This was anti-Klaus. The proof, was in the toilet.

"_How you doing love?" Crap. _Klaus' voice in my head was the furthest from what I needed right now.

"Elijah." I whimpered in mild panic. "Klaus is talking to me. He might want me to rejoin him. What if we've missed our chance?" I couldn't remember a time when I'd been so panicked. Usually I considered everything logically. Usually the weight of the world wasn't on my shoulders. Nor had I previously helped kill someone. Sure at times Klaus had rendered me a helpless stressful bag of nerves. But this was different. There was desperation in what Elijah and I were planning to do. To me it felt like the very last resort we had right at this moment. This was after all the better option.

"What's he said so far.?" Elijah's voice was calm but concerned.

"He's just asked how I am."

"Well, let's not panic. Do your best." _Do my best to what?Act normal? Act like I was as cut up as I was about having helped with the girl. _I supposed my _best_ was all-encompassing.

"_Love?" _Klaus' tone was more forceful.

"_Fine." _I managed, my voice hollow. It helped knowing I was most certainly _not_ fine. Making an instant decision to give even more purpose to the girl's death I allowed my grief to fuel my actions now. Talk about a turnaround from casting any mourning aside until later. But I knew acting anything but would be suspicious.

"_Ah. The death of the girl is weighing on your mind hmm?" _I made no response so after a pause Klaus spoke again. Perhaps I'd been expected to answer but it hadn't really been a requirement._"In any case, I was hoping to come collect you so you could come join me and my feeding party." _This was exactly what we didn't need.

"_Haven't I done enough!?" _I sobbed while my voice cracked. If I was in some sort of hysterics he mightn't want me to be on display for his guests. I needed to amplify my trauma.

"_Elena. I think you're forgetting yourself." _He warned dangerously. When I didn't immediately respond Klaus demanded I tell him where I was so he could come collect me.

How I wished I could lie. But he would find me no matter what so I could only tell the truth.

"_Bathroom." _I replied quietly, then snapped my head up to face Elijah.

"He's coming. Here. Wants me to join his feeding party. I played on my guilt for killing the girl. Sounded stressed and horrified. I couldn't act _normal_. But it didn't deter him. What are we going to do?" Elijah frowned while staring deep into my eyes.

"So you seemed, traumatised? Or was your distress not quite that severe?"

"Yes. I acted traumatised. More so than I've allowed myself to be right now. But also, numb. I only replied to him when I had to. Wasn't eager to converse. Hollow." I managed to say before groaning through a spike in the pain. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards, while his eyes were filled with praise.

"Keep in character then and trust me. Re-enact to an extent when you shut down in the shower following Klaus' first assault on you. I know I've been consoling you about the death of that girl this evening. But allow all your guilt and horror at what _you_ _did_ to fill you up now." Nodding I swallowed. _What _I'd _done? _I knew this was important, but Elijah emphasising the kill and that _I_ was behind it all was a kick in the guts. But then I suppose that was the point. I let that be the first to fill up my repertoire and felt more coming to the party, eager to torment me.

"What-?" I began, curious to know what else would have to occur. After all I was sitting on the loo. Finding myself lifted off the loo I was shot over to the shower and placed gently on the floor.

"I'm sorry. But try not to seem in pain." He murmured before still fully clothed Elijah turned the water on me. Icy water, because he'd no intention of turning on the hot tap by the looks of it. I hadn't thought about the details of this re-enactment and I doubted Klaus would be happy to find me soaked.

Gasping from the cold I looked up at him confused. He only nodded encouragingly to me with eyes expressing how dire this situation was. My skin prickling a shiver ran through me. The pain in my lower abdomen felt more intense when combined with the freezing water's assault. The stress of all being lost and me getting into trouble being in the shower pushed my emotions to the edge and while I trusted Elijah, tears I thought had been shed beyond their supply pooled in my eyes. Pulling my knees up against my chest as my hair lost it's style and became plastered against my head I hoped this would work. But also present was my fear of Klaus' reaction to being in the shower as well as Elijah being in here. My hair and make-up not to mention the dress would now be ruined. Klaus and I still had one more dance this evening, so I was expected to be present. But it wouldn't be appropriate to be soggy. One glance to see that Elijah had turned down the seat on the toilet and was now sitting on it watching me I focussed on withdrawing into myself. Torturing myself with the events prior like I was reliving every moment in my head. I became so focussed on my task that I didn't hear when Klaus entered the bathroom.

"Elena? Elena!" he hissed in annoyance. Entering my peripheral vision he turned off the cold tap after attempting to do the same with the hot. "Cleaning yourself up didn't include soaking yourself in the shower!" He growled before taking hold of my right upper arm and forcefully pulling me to my feet. I stumbled, still wearing my heels and nearly fell into him. "God you're a mess," he seemed to whine. Before somewhat pushing me away, not wanting to get wet himself and I ended up going down on my knees then sideways onto my bum while my legs slid out from beneath me. Leaning back against the wall I looked up at him with blank eyes and a miserable expression on my face.

"I've no time for this love." I merely blinked. In what must've been an attempt to wake me up Klaus smacked his hand across my left cheek. It shocked and stung me, but I didn't change my act. _"Elena. Are you listening to me?"_

"_I'm not a killer."_ I spoke with a dead panned tone of voice within my head. There was no defiance in me. It was just a sad statement I chose to inform my grief stricken self that I hadn't done anything wrong tonight. But said with the knowledge that I _was _in fact a killer_._ I'd thought it best to go with this angle of self suffering. The less I had to speak because of assumed mental trauma the better. Klaus then repeated his assault on my cheek while I remained unflinching then hung my head. It was amazing how this internal pain I'd allowed myself to feel was eager for more abuse. Ultimately I felt I deserved this. My submissive posture wasn't received well by Klaus who caught my chin with his left hand to hold my head up, while he set up his right to strike me again.

"Brother. I doubt that's going to help any." Elijah spoke from the toilet. Hand aborting it's motion Klaus whirled to see Elijah. A flicker of disappointment resonated within me that Elijah'd distracted him. I could have taken another slap. I supposed with the amount of scents on me that Elijah's presence hadn't been all that obvious. Hanging my head again now it was no longer restrained I stared at Klaus' shoes.

"Of course. _You're_ here. What are you playing at this time Elijah?" Klaus seethed dangerously.

"If you're implying I had anything to do with Elena's current state, you're mistaken. I found her as she was. Soaked and sorry for herself. I had tried to rouse her, but got the impression that she needed to be where she was for at least a little while. All I have done is kept her company."

"So this is all her doing?" Klaus bit back nastily before his toes pointed at me once more while I sat shivering with cold and in concealed pain on the floor. "And here I thought you'd finished resisting me." I was surprised his voice lacked his usual smugness. He'd found entertainment in my fight before, why this should be different if I was putting on an act I had no idea. Bending and gripping my chin again Klaus smacked me across the face for a third time. While each sting felt deserved, if this was to continue I didn't know how long I'd last. I _was_ trying to seem out of it. It was so hard not to tense up. Curling into a loose ball I brought my hands up the sides of my head before resting them on top of it. Trying to appear as though I was fruitlessly hiding or shielding myself. This angered Klaus further so he grasped my upper arms and lifted me up against the wall to a standing position while keeping well clear of my drenched state. He shook me and while I raised my head to show my eyes wide with fear and sadness I looked through Klaus.

"Klaus," Elijah snapped now closer to Klaus and I. "That's not going to help," he finished evenly.

"I doubt anything else will. I _need_ her company."

"I don't really think she's up to it. She's obviously traumatised."

"She was fine earlier."

"And then you left her." Elijah replied in a flat tone.

"I had things to do." Klaus countered defensively.

"And she'd just taken her first life." His even and slowly paced voice sounded like a plea.

"Regardless. She doesn't have a choice. She _must_ be present. This evening's subliminal agenda is to net-work and she is a crucial element to that." My fear of losing the chance to carry out _Plan C_ was rising. It didn't seem like Klaus was going to accept anything but what he wanted of me. Somehow I had to step things up a notch. I couldn't go with him now. Just couldn't.

"You'll have to do it without her." Klaus growled and let go of me so I slid back down the wall. He'd spun on Elijah and shoved him forcefully across the room then advanced so he was towering over his recovering form.

"Not an option brother. A lot rides on her mere presence! I will have her doing as I ask, when I ask. Now butt out." Stalking back to me while Elijah picked himself up, Klaus crouched down before me and cupped my chin to force eye contact. "E-lena," he crooned softly. "Think of Jenna and Jeremy love. Your family. We wouldn't want anything to happen to them would we?" My heart rate sped up in worry for them. Was Klaus about to put an end to Plan C by making me feel as though I had no choice but to go with him now? He knew all the ways to force me. My family was something I couldn't say no to. Using this highlighted fear to my advantage I allowed some hysterics to colour my reaction. Now was the time to step it up.

"No!" I sobbed and hyperventilated slightly bringing my hands up to tightly grasp his forearm. "I killed her! I killed for them. Killed! She's," I sobbed, tears running down my face before the rest of my words came out sounding like long moan. "Dead. Gone. Dead. She's dead. Killed. Me-. I-." Ranting softly Klaus dropped my chin and pried my hands from him allowing me to hang my head once again and weep. I felt my head being petted as Klaus smoothed his hand over my wet hair for a few moments. Continuing my act I allowed sobs to shake my body as I shivered and tensed with the continuing pain and chill from the cold water.

"Klaus." Elijah began softly. "I really don't think you're going to get anything out of her at the moment."

"I can see that, _brother._" He seethed angrily then fingered my damp hair before yanking some from my scalp. In response I cried out softly then tilted away from him and tipped to my right so that I lay on my side across the floor. Taking refuge in my hair shielding my face slightly I curled my body up and watched. Klaus stood, my hair in his hand and spoke to Elijah. "Seems it's your lucky night. Look after her. I'm too busy elsewhere to care for her. You have permission to be in our room. If you can, there are other dresses in the wardrobe she could change in to to make an appearance later on."

"What happened to you _needing_ her presence?" I was curious to know that as well.

"I'm going to have to use a substitute. I'll get Greta to alter Sarah's appearance with Elena's DNA. No funny business brother. If you try _anything_. So help me," he warned dangerously.

"Klaus. Elena and I are out of sorts. I doubt her current state will change how she feels toward me."

"Claim your innocence as much as you wish. You know the consequences." I heard footsteps then the door before a stretch of silence Elijah eventually ended.

"He's gone," Elijah announced as he stepped in front of me then crouched down. "You were fantastic. Are you badly hurt?" I began righting myself into a sitting position again with my back braced against the wall.

Grimacing slightly through my continued pain. Hair shielding my face I snivelled and kept my face downwards. My grief was so intense having allowed myself to feel and be consumed by it just now. The difficulty was in switching it off. This was of course a no no. Switching off. But it was only temporary, Elijah and I had something to do. I didn't think Elijah would appreciate having sex with a crying mess.

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically then parted the curtain of wet hair that hung before my face, pushing it back over an ear. Nodding I made eye contact.

"It's-. I'm fine. I'm amazed he left me." Taking a deep breath I titled my head backwards in attempt to keep the moisture from my eyes running any more.

"I knew he wouldn't take you being as you were, well." Elijah's right hand cupped my left cheek. The one Klaus had slapped and my eyes fluttered closed. His thumb stroked across the bone beneath and I reopened my eyes when he broke contact. "I am sorry." Re-applying his hand to my cheek in the form of the back of his fingers moving as one slow caress down to the line of my jaw.

"I trust you." Came my assurance on his judgement. "That-. That was nothing. It worked after all." Smiling softly I sniffed again then grimaced in sad frustration. "I can't stop crying for the girl. It was useful for Klaus, but now it needs to stop." Elijah curled his mouth wryly.

"How's your other pain? Do you need the toilet still?"

"It's ongoing. No I don't think so. How long has it been since I took it?" _It_ being the concoction.

"You're about half way through the thirty minutes Jonas outlined for his brew." Nodding I massaged my pelvic region.

"Where are we going to do this anyway?"

"No where comfortable I'm afraid. Although I have permission to now be in your room and Jonas could remove any suspicious scents and aromas, that would be cocky. And we don't need any kind of misfortune to affect this. Sharing something so intimate with my _brother's_ girl in _his_ bed, as it would seem. Would only fuel the fates to throw a spanner in the works of our Plan."

"Despite the fact that he's at least attempted to do the same." I countered carelessly.

"Attempted. But he did not succeed in that instance now did he? Because as the fates would have it. I returned." Elijah's eyes stayed on mine as he made his case. My sadness starting to stabilise I managed a proper smile at this.

"Point well made. Besides, you don't like the bed." At this Elijah tilted his head slightly while his gaze bored into mine.

"To lie in that bed would be akin to swimming in lava, even for a vampire with a mortality of my status. No matter how _pleasant_ the company or _activity."_ Slightly confronted with the sexual innuendo at the end of his comment I found myself exhaling forcefully out my nose in near silent laughter and was soon snickering. "I'm being selfish." Elijah added with mock outrage at himself. Covering my mouth I shook my head as I tried to settle my laughter.

"No." I exclaimed softly. "Just being human. And doing so comically while you're at it."

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's funny that I should find being intimate with you pleasant?" He queried almost seriously, but I knew he was still making fun. I really had to muffle the laughter than ensued.

"That wasn't the human part I was referring to. But it's funny you should mention _that_. Because the feeling is _mutual_. Who'd of thought?" I rolled my eyes in humour but only managed to turn my eyes up to the ceiling before Elijah covered my mouth with his. Sighing as I leaned into the kiss Elijah swept his tongue along the crack between my lips before the muscle entered my mouth. It was then that I felt his hand on my side through the saturated material. Making a slight sound of protest I withdrew, an apologetic expression on my face. "I'm wet." The obvious was stated in an unsure tone of voice before I blushed furiously at it's double meaning. I certainly had been wet before, while that moisture would still be present, it's lack of warmth wasn't that obvious and not what I was referring to.

"My we _are_ efficient." Elijah countered in a joking but impressed tone. My resulting grin, broad but coy was almost painful.

"Alright you." I warned then softened my voice. "Thank you for cheering me up," I placed my right hand on his left and gave it a squeeze and Elijah chuckled softly, while less controlled laughter danced in his brown eyes. "My reason for bringing it up, being _wet_. The state of my _dress_ that is." I clarified. "Is that I don't think I can get closer to you without transferring the water."

"And you have a desire to get close to me?" Elijah asked interestedly to which I smirked.

"That, and an obligation." His right eyebrow rose.

"I suddenly feel a tad cheap. Like I'm an escort you wish to get your moneys worth from." Elijah's tone of voice was critical.

"If it makes you feel any better about it I'm in the same boat. The world's a steep price for what we need to do. Not that I'm complaining by any means." Smiling at him I watched as Elijah's expression became somewhat cheeky. Initially I'd thought he was just in agreement, but was soon included in what was for a few moments his own private joke.

"Pardon me. If you're _in_ the boat then why Elena, are you wet?" There was confusion influencing his voice but his eyes told of the joker within.

"You know what? I suddenly don't care about your suit." With that I shifted slightly in one fluid movement to rise up on my knees and pivot my lower legs around behind me. I was headed forward, destination Elijah. Making landfall I firmly pushed at his chest so from his crouch his backside met the floor before I crawled up between his open legs and over his lowering torso. Lying on his back and wearing one of his slight smiles I laid as much of my wet, still dressed body down on him as possible while my mouth found his. I supposed him getting wet really wouldn't be that big a deal. If he was looking after me as Klaus had said, he would probably get wet somehow. In addition the presence of Elijah's arms around my middle, holding me firmly to him gave no indication that he was at all bothered by a little water.


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's babble: **Hello all. Hope you're still enjoying this Fic. Finally. FINALLY! I offer some long awaited Elejah . What lies ahead: a serving of smut, conflicted Elena, charming Elijah who knows just what to say and Elena in general. Enjoy!

CHAP 51:

The heavier I began to breath the harder I was finding it to maintain the intensity of our kiss. Partially because I wasn't getting enough air. But the jelly-like sensation overcoming me deserved some of the blame as well. Then there was the rush of desire coursing through my body robbing it of air as it singed every nerve ending. The combination told me one thing. That I was in for it. _In for it_ like I had been the first time Elijah and I had had sex, when we'd been cut short. While that event had failed to meet the mark of completion. What I had experienced of it had been so intensely pleasurable that nothing else could come close. Recently with Klaus it had seemed like something could in some ways match it. The sex _was_ mind blowing. But that was the result of a drought I wasn't realising the affects of. Until now that is. Mouths breaking apart I heaved for air while Elijah trailed his mouth out to my ear then down along my jaw line. Eyes shut in bliss I asked Elijah how the time was going.

"Are you rushing me?" He murmured to which I chuckled sexily finally able to breath properly again.

"No." I replied smoothing my left hand over the right side of his upper chest beneath his jacket. "Not yet anyway." At this Elijah swiftly skimmed his lips from my jaw to my neck then thrilled me when he grazed his canines across my skin. The cool tips drawing lines on my steaming flesh was enough to draw a convulsive shiver throughout my whole being. Gasping my left hand moved up over his shoulder and squeezed it while I craned my neck slightly to offer Elijah better access. "Bite me," I pleaded. Instead Elijah withdrew his fangs from my skin and nibbled his way up behind my ear laying kisses and flicking his tongue. Climbing further along his body I guided my hands up over his shoulders, then travelled the column of his neck and delved into his hair. Massaging and gripping his scalp where it wasn't in contact with the floor. I moved my neck again to coax him and his teeth back down from my ear. "Please." I breathed before he trailed his teeth down my neck again.

Humming in anticipation with closed eyes, my breathing quickened as Elijah's teeth moved closer and closer to where my neck joined my shoulder. Then they were gone and Elijah chuckled softly. At a loss I opened my eyes slightly to find Elijah's dark and full of passion. His hands came up and framed the sides of my face as he stared at me tenderly.

"I've missed this." He spoke softly. Returning his gaze lovingly I smiled.

"Me too. I didn't realise how much until now." Dropping my head to kiss him again our lips suckled each others slowly. Savouring each other until our mouths were overcome with longing as our tongues once again became more demanding in their searches of our respective mouths. Sliding my left leg up so I could begin to straddle Elijah meant rubbing my leg against the growing hardness aboard his lower pelvis. When he groaned I slid my leg back down then up again a few times before lifting it clear and placing my knee on the floor beside him. When I shifted slightly to begin the same with my right Elijah pulled his mouth from mine again and quickly kissed his way to my neck.

Then as I slid my right leg against him with purpose I got what I'd been wanting earlier. Into my over sensitised skin his fangs sank and I practically collapsed on him when my blood surged up towards Elijah's mouth. A delicious heat engulfed me and I was in heaven. In my overwhelmed state my right leg had relaxed to apply a steady pressure on his swelling organ. Something that Elijah found pleasing as he shifted his lower body slightly to optimise the contact. Panting in between moans rendered me unintelligible and my body quivered and undulated as it pleased. I was home. Right here was where I belonged, with Elijah. As Elijah continued to drink I felt everything with an immeasurable intensity. Even the air touched me. "Yes." I sighed when my hips shifted, located his arousal then ground against it. Hearing Elijah's responding grunt I giggled sensually. Vaguely I was aware of slowly rolling before my back met with the hard stone of the floor. Spine bowing as I thrust my chest upwards in the tiny space between us the varied contact of the cool stone floor lit a contrasting fire of ice to contrast the searing heat of my skin.

To find myself sandwiched between Elijah's body and the floor was exquisite. My legs automatically curled up and around the back of his. Knees hooked over his hips and backside so his arousal pressed right at the junction of my thighs, I tightened them further to trap him against my body. Elijah shifted and his torso rose slightly off mine but I was occupied with pulling his shirt out of his slacks then running my hands underneath to feel the flesh of his back and try to draw him back down on me. It didn't even register to me that Elijah was resisting until his fangs left my neck and whimpering at the loss I opened my eyes a sliver.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked, concerned but his voice thick with desire. Licking my lips I tried to make sense of him and my hold slackened.

"Huh?" I managed, unsure. The desire in his eyes was doused with worry and when he next spoke he sounded somewhat unsure.

"With _this_. Our position." He paused, awaiting my answer. "My being on top," further breaking down his query while his eyes searched my face. Perhaps in case I was going to hide any insecurities on his behalf. "I don't want to make you feel trapped or-."

"Oh." I said, finally understanding that he was worried I might be sensitive to being in a dominated position. Likely in the event it was a traumatic reminder of Klaus and his ways. "No." I trailed off, "no! This is _fantastic._ Anything as long as it's you will be perfect and alright with me. I don't need to be babied Elijah." Came my assurance. The worry in Elijah's eyes left and he smiled down at me while his face took on the softest expression he'd directed at me in what seemed like an age.

"You flatter me," he spoke softly then dipped his head to recapture my mouth. Making a noise of surprise Elijah released my mouth just a fraction and raised his eyebrows curiously.

"The pain's gone."

"Fantastic." As he pronounced the word his lips touched mine with the lightness of a feather before pressing against them firmly again. I turned my head slightly to trail the tip of my tongue and lips down to his jaw then sucked just below his jaw over his artery. The knowledge of how his blood would be eager to meet my mouth despite the lack of passage for it to do so was empowering. I released the suction of my mouth and relocated it before repeating the action. Elijah groaned and put his hand in my wet hair encouragingly. Shifting location again I sucked harder then instantly released. In response Elijah pressed his erection against me more and my body stiffened in pleasure. As I relaxed again one of Elijah's hands smoothed around my left breast. I couldn't help the low moan that left me in response.

"Mmm. How long now?" Elijah's groan sounded less than happy and my eyes flew open. The way it sounded I thought he was genuinely annoyed but as we stared at each other breathing heavily I saw the jest in his eyes. Nevertheless his next words were voiced just the same.

"You _are_ rushing me. A man doesn't need this kind of pressure, darling." _Darling?_ His use of the affectionate name distracted me for a moment and my heart leapt. He'd called me _his love _because Klaus was fond of that name. But never had he or Klaus called me _darling._ Without realising I gently searched his eyes for it's meaning before coming up empty I turned my focus back to the task at hand.

"What? Not so flattered now when I'm hard pressed on waiting till the time is right?" I breathed with a soft smile.

"Oh I'm _always_ flattered when it comes to you."

"Touch'e." I pointed out. "You never answered my question." I reminded then brought my hands up to stroke up and down the column of his neck while pecking his lips. "Where are we doing this?" I reconnected our mouths for another moment then broke apart. "As well as the time." Followed on as an afterthought.

"Here, regrettably."

"Right. That makes sense. Saves you having to move about too much with this erection of yours. It wouldn't be fair to put you on pause again." I agreed smiling. Chuckling Elijah removed his hand from where it had paused on my breast so he could turn up his wrist and check the time. "Damn. Didn't realise you'd need that hand to check the time."

"You'll have it back soon enough. I'm all yours after all." His hand then came up to the side of my head while repossessing my mouth with his for a few moments. "We have ten minutes before you'll be fertile." I allowed my hands to smooth down over Elijah's shoulders beneath his jacket but above his shirt. When I ran my hands down over his arms and found my way restricted by his jacket I set about pushing it back and down off his shoulders. Complying and removing his arms from the jacket Elijah then cast it over the side of the tub.

"Can we get a move on then?" I asked huskily while squeezing him closer down on me with my legs.

"I believe," Elijah paused and slid his watched hand beneath my back which proceeded to rise upwards against him. I felt him fiddle and tug on the zipper of my dress till I could feel his hand caress the skin in the middle of my back. His fingers leaving a trail of want as they left and he rose up off me slightly to lean his weight to the right while his left hand delicately grasped the top of my dress then pulled down with a flourish. Baring my breasts. Diving forward Elijah opened his mouth wide and planted his teeth over my right breast and closed his jaw slightly around the hardened peak. I moaned and wiggled beneath him, my skin prickling with goosebumps. "We already have." He finally finished while switching to repeat the action on my left.

In ecstasy, body humming my arousal was becoming slicker by the second I forced myself to stop Elijah's mouth in it's path back to the original nipple and, giving him a look indicated for him to go with me. Gently pressed at his chest while releasing him from my leg's hold. He crouched back as I kept close with him then held his left hand in my right and slowly stood. He rose with me then took the initiative to sit on the side of the tub. Once settled Elijah pulled me forcefully to stand between his legs and started on my breasts again. Breathless I threw my head back while wrapping my arms around his head. Surrendering to the exquisite sensations that kept pulsating within me and trailing right to my core. Knees buckling slightly Elijah held me firmer, adding a hand to my left buttock and I rubbed my thighs against each other wanting more. Slowly leaning back from him on steadier legs I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled him forward, resulting in him standing before me. My hands then slid down over his chest and unbuttoned the crisp shirt he wore from halfway down. Exposing his skin to me I ran my left hand absent mindedly up and over each of his nipples as my other hand worked to thread the excess of his belt through it's keeper. When the need came for me to use two hands so I could work on the button on his slacks I raised my eyes to Elijah's. Slowly I unzipped him then softly ran my hand down over his erection sheathed in his briefs. Stepping into me more our noses rested side by side while our mouths barely touched. I stroked him a few more times a little more firmly while Elijah breathing heavily, caressed my back. Finally I returned my attention to his belt and undid it then pulled both his pants and underwear down to his ankles in one fluid movement. Rising in front of him once more I pushed him back and down on the tub then lowered my body so I could trail my mouth in sensual patterns all over his chest and close my left hand around his shaft. Eventually I was kneeling before him between his spread legs, his rigid cock in my teasing hand. By then Elijah had taken to threading his hands through my wet hair while my head descended lower. The closer I came to his member his breathing and groans became slightly louder and his hand lightly gripped my scalp. His noises alone were incredibly arousing the more strained they became, emboldening me to grip his penis firmly. Moving my mouth out to his left hip I trailed my tongue down to his groin and kissed right next to the base of his penis on the inside of his leg and laved my tongue generously. His cock twitched in my hand and I heard his shuddering hiss. Switching to place my lips on the other side I supported his testes with my free hand before rolling them gently. Again he twitched. Slowly pulling on him a few more times I backed off and, smoothing my hands up and down his thighs removed my mouth then sat back on my heels. Looking up I found his eyes were closed, mouth parted and apparently in heaven. Slowly his eyes opened and I smirked up at him my face flushing.

Elijah reached out with one of his hands then. Passing it around the back of my head to gently tug my hair. My head happily titled backwards while he leant down so his mouth could claim mine in a fierce kiss. Over come with a melting sensation I was thankful to be down on my knees. Moving on, Elijah released my hair then one of his hands cupped my chin. Looking me directly in the eyes he channelled all the desire from his to my own then patted the top of his left thigh with some slightly upwards pressure on my chin. I stood while Elijah placed his hands on my hips and spun me away from him quick enough to leave me slightly disoriented. He then hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me back to sit on his lap with his front curled against my back. Gasping my own hands fell to his arm caressing it while he kissed and sucked on my left shoulder. All the while he was working to fling the material of my dress so that it rose up and parted. Falling down either side of his own spread legs. The resulting cool air met with the heat of my sex and I shivered. Elijah's hard organ cupped my bum crack beneath me, and the material of my dress was all that separated us. I was trembling in Elijah's hold even before his right hand came down and cupped my mound. Groaning with approval in my left ear made my skin redden with more heat and then I couldn't breath. The anticipation was that great that all I could focus on was Elijah and what was to come.

Finally when Elijah's fingers began running up and down my slippery entrance I remembered to breath, but it was shaky in sync with my quivering body. I couldn't keep my pelvis still, rocking against his fingers and in turn sliding my bum against him. Elijah's head to the left side of mine prevented me from lolling my head from side to side so I tilted it back against the top of his right shoulder as he circled my sensitive bud deliciously. Jolts of pleasure rippled through me while I tensed and sagged against him alternately. Each breath of his washed down over my exposed breasts, teasing my nipples more and more. After thoroughly stimulating my clit Elijah swept his fingers down and circled my entrance excruciatingly slow. Panting in my wriggling mess I lifted my left arm to cup the attached hand around the back of Elijah's neck and whimpered.

"Ooh. Mmm," I voiced without thought then panted as he slid two of his fingers in just slightly. "Elijah." I breathed. "I'm-," my pelvis with a mind of it's own mustered some impossible strength against his hold as I moved to draw his slowly moving fingers deeper within me. "We can get to the main event." My pelvis tried again and I whimpered in frustration at what I was implying while also not wanting him to stop. "Time of the essence and all that." I managed before letting out a long low moan.

"A few moments more." He murmured soothingly against my neck his lips feather light, then allowed the movement of his fingers to increase their depth and my body went rigid. My panting had now become so stressed I could have been running.

Elijah kept working his fingers and the sensations built within me. My pelvis still moving my vocal enjoyment became a little louder when Elijah sucked at my carotid artery then bit into it and drank while moving his fingers faster. Bucking on his lap I couldn't take purchase on anything as my approaching orgasm rippled through me. Limbs tingling while heat spread within my lower abdomen I was primed to explode. Elijah was letting out little grunts as I moved on him and when finally my pleasure peaked and sent me to the heavens Elijah's arm released my waist to cover my mouth with its hand which muffled the loud keening noise that left me as I came all over his hand. Showering it with moisture as my whole body continued to twitch. The fingers he'd used to bring me to orgasm were firmly welded inside so that he could still support me. But aside from the functionality, my vaginal walls were ecstatic for having something to clench around. Even in the mild afterglow as I sagged against Elijah his fingers were exquisite. Stopping his drink Elijah stood me up while giving support and turned me. He then held my bum in both hands and drew my front against his. With his head tilted back Elijah gazed at my face. I was extremely aware of the love in his eyes and how treasured I felt because of it. Raising my right hand I brushed at some of the damp strands of hair falling near his eyes. He was mesmerising and I just stared back at him for what seemed the longest time.

"I love you," he whispered gravelly. Lowering my eyelids slightly as his voiced affection washed over me I moved in and softly joined our mouths, savouring my blood and flicking my tongue around his still pronounced canines. My wish to influence him as little as possible keeping me from saying the same. Slightly wobbly I lifted my right leg up over his so it bent backwards at the knee but also angled inwards so my heeled feet were between Elijah's thighs. Body still throbbing I supported myself on his shoulders and repeated with Elijah's assistance the same for my left so I was straddling his lap. The material of my skirt fell away at the slit, accommodating our need for closeness as though urging us on. Arms on his shoulders I rose and Elijah placed a hand on my right hip, while the other descended further to hold his waiting member. Easing myself down on him my walls pulsed at the incredibly welcomed invasion until Elijah was completely submerged within me. Our faces so close I dropped my forehead against his, eyes shut. "I don't want to lose you," came my whisper.

"You won't." he murmured back adamantly as the hand that had been steadying himself rose to caresses my left breast. Eyes still shut I slowly rose up and slightly forward loving the feel of him sliding within me so perfectly. How he could give me such a sure response was beyond me, but I wasn't about to put a dampener on things.

"I'd better not." I managed to say before lowering myself with a whimper back down while quivering from jolts of pleasure shooting up my body from my pelvis. "I need you." I whispered wantonly. The statement both relevant to this moment and the base need for Elijah in my life. He then gave support beneath my bum and together we embarked on our second time together as I rode him towards the only plan of attack that felt right. It was time after all. Everything was in line for me to fall pregnant. We just needed to complete this.

Despite the urgency of our situation we started out excruciatingly slow, due to Elijah controlling the speed of my pelvis despite the fact that I was riding. It wasn't long before I was begging Elijah in whisper to let me move faster. The intensity of the slow strong strokes disabling my motor skills, so overwhelming was the trembling of my body. We continued like this for what seemed like an age. But then time feels that way when experiencing torture. Even the sweetest. I knew time was pressing. But I couldn't manage to voice it's relevance to getting this over and done with. As my orgasm struck I spasmed all around Elijah. Teeth grit, fingernails digging into his back I clung to him with all the strength I had. My muscles burned from the exertion and I lost my voice in the silent constriction of my body before I was left shuddering and panting. Waves of pleasure colliding within me. Elijah's own sounds in response to the clenching of my sex as he worked his length within me fuelled my satisfaction. He then picked up the pace and latched his mouth onto my right breast. Gently sinking his teeth in he drew my nipple further into his mouth as he suckled strongly. Throwing my head back and giving myself over to the rise of blood as well as the purposeful way Elijah now lowered and lifted me on his lap, I could feel my body climbing to another orgasm. Enduring the excruciatingly delicious torture in eagerness of what was to come I became aware of Elijah breathing heavier and groaning with more frequency. Wanting to bite down on his shoulder and drink to his completion I hazily assessed my capability for doing so. Elijah's head at my breast gave the impression that I'd have a little difficulty lowering my head that far. Nevertheless I coaxed his mouth from my breast and turned it upwards then covered it with my own before biting hard into his bottom lip and sucking away at the overwhelming substance. A few more reverse thrusts between us and I was climbing slowly towards another orgasm and sucked even harder on his lower lip. When I finally leapt over the edge my whole body slackened for a moment and Elijah's lip was free. Silence coiled inside me once again my peak was so intense and I could only gulp a few times as Elijah quickened his pace heading to his own completion. Thrashing my head as my body imploded on itself like a vice I whimpered and spasmed while Elijah straining, continued as our bodies caressed each others desire. He was so close himself, but by now I was _enduring_ an orgasm. Seeming to perch on the very height of it. The moments dragged on and my body was still at an impasse and I loved it. No way would I swap this glorious experience with Elijah for anything or anyone else. To me it was a manifestation of our love. Powerful and intense, to the point of breaking but capable of with-standing the stresses of life's torments. How that resonated with me right now felt highly emotional and nurtured my weary heart. Here and now this was the height my life would reach. It was overwhelming and yet exhilarating. Then it happened. My core tightened impossibly more and my juices leaked out around the last few movements of Elijah within me. Legs shaking while my lower abdomen trembled, Elijah pulled me down firmly to sit on all of him as he gasped and groaned. Experiencing his own tremors as he emptied himself within me.

Tension seeping from us we sat. Panting, sweat on our bodies I rested the side of my head on top of Elijah's right shoulder and kissed his neck. The taste of salt mingling with that of his blood and I sighed contently. Talk about relaxed. The euphoric result of us engaging in the pure pleasure of sex between two such as ourselves, fulfilling. While my limbs were heavy my mind was floating in some kind of fog. As my breathing slowed some of the fog cleared and my grief for the girl surged through now that my defences were down. Throat burning I screwed my eyes shut as tears burst forth. I curled my arms further around Elijah's neck and held on for dear life as I began to cry with such powerful intensity it was hard to consider anything pleasant. Elbows locked around his neck I sobbed away my body shaking. Powerful sobs which drew little spurts of pleasure when causing my body to move with Elijah still inside me. It was a toxic cycle of guilt to feel that subtle pleasure while my emotions were at war. Elijah wrapped me in his arms tightly, securing me against his somewhat shirt covered chest, murmuring to me that it was okay and trying to settle me.

"I'm sorry." I managed to whisper loudly after a time while tears kept rolling from my eyes.

"You never need to be. Not with me."

"This-." I hiccuped. "This isn't because of you. You were amazing. _That_ was amazing. I just-." Hyperventilating slightly I began removing my arms from him and pushing myself back as I suddenly felt restricted. I needed some space. Elijah tried to keep me with him but I only panicked more and started coughing when my short sharp breaths got caught in my wind pipe. My movements were wild in my need to flee and I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes.

"The girl is what's stressing you so. I know. It's okay Elena." Changing his actions so that he was helping me away from his person calmly I found him supporting my frantic movements. Instead of falling to the floor as my efforts would have resulted, Elijah kept a tension on my left forearm before I settled my backside on the floor. Then he released me and finished the gesture by spreading the fingers on both his hands to emphasise this. "It's okay." I scuttled backwards until my back met the wall opposite him, then lifted the material of the top of my dress up to cover my breasts and drew my knees up to my chest. Only then, as my breathing began to settle could I look Elijah in the eyes. But a moment was all, for I ducked my head down onto my knees and cried. All the while feeling his eyes on me.

Eventually through my sadness I registered the fact that we had limited time. We'd done the deed but if anyone found us like we were, smelling like we did, it wouldn't end well. Slowly raising my eyes to his across the room we stared at each other for some torturous minutes. Elijah's were sympathetic yet strong and supportive at the same time. He was wearing a wry almost smile and looked comfortable to sit where he was and wait for me as long as necessary. Lowering my eyes then raising them again I managed a small quirk of my mouth. Trying to kindly indicate I was fine. Taking this as some sign of wellness Elijah cleared his throat and I tried to focus through my tears.

"If it's alright with you I might have a brief shower before you get cleaned up. My state of undress would not be a welcome sight should Klaus return. Your undress is more acceptable." I nodded slowly in response and followed him with my eyes as he stood then moved to the shower. I watched him bathing with his shirt still on, using soap mainly on his lower body. Of course I had zoned out somewhat so wasn't focussing too intently on him. Once he was done, without drying himself he buttoned the shirt, put his pants back on then added the jacket. Then as he dropped his arms to his sides Elijah set his eyes on me. If I could have given it any thought I'd have been amazed that I was still crying after all this time.

"I'm sorry," left my mouth in a hollow but forced tone.

"You've no need to be," he reprimanded me gently. It was true. He _had_ told me.

"But-. About scampering away from you just now. I just, panicked. I feel so guilty and you are so supportive. Our contact felt undeserving," I paused, hiccuping a couple of times. "But I'm grateful. I really am."

"It's okay. I understand ." Elijah soothed and walked over. "Are you ready to wash? If you'd like to get started I will go and get Jonas so he'll be here when you're finished." Nodding Elijah offered me his right hand which I took and stood then cast my eyes down miserably. Elijah raised a hand to the back of my head and leant in close to place a gentle kiss on my forehead then left.

Running through the process of showering I cleaned my body thoroughly. More so at the junction of my thighs. Not feeling like it, I chose not to wash my hair so was soon finished. To ensure I smelt of Klaus and to help with covering up anything remotely Elijah I purposely used Klaus' and my towel even well after I was dry. Almost scrubbing my skin with it. Then I dressed in a robe and sat on the side of the tub to wait. Though my tears felt somewhat cleaner now I'd freshened up in the shower they still fell steadily. My eyes were sore and when I had glanced in the mirror, red and swollen. When finally Elijah returned with Jonas I breathed deeply and tried to calm my grief. By Jonas' concerned voice I didn't do a good enough job of it. I didn't want to be seen crying by him, but I had no choice in the matter. It wasn't my pride. My distaste was for the sympathy that often resulted when someone was upset. I deserved no sympathy.

"Elena. Are you alright?" I tried to give him a small smile but it was more of a grimace. Sighing in defeat then sniffing as the flow of moisture from my eyes sprung forth with more enthusiasm for a few moments I focussed on assembling my next words.

"I'm okay. I'll be fabulous if this works." I couldn't help the bitterness in my voice. I wasn't even sure where it came from.

"Then lets cover our tracks and cross our fingers for some good news when Greta next tests you." I nodded.

"I believe it will be good news all round since Klaus will find reassurance in your pending pregnancy being a result of his sperm functioning perfectly." Elijah commented to which Jonas smiled broadly. The familiarity in which they communicated gave me the assumption that Jonas' conversation with Klaus earlier had been a ploy of some sort.

"Was it ever an _actual _problem? For _him_ that is." I enquired.

"No," Jonas conceded. "I decided to bring it up with him in hopes that I might persuade Klaus to use a method comprising of quality, rather than quantity."

"So there'd be more opportunity for Elijah and I to do what we've done tonight?" I finished in query.

"Yes. That was my aim. It would also give you a semblance of a reprieve from Klaus if he restrained himself a little. Now that you've accomplished the preparation of _Plan C,_ as it's being referred to." Here my mouth managed a slight movement upwards. The title had been my handiwork. "I hope lighter days are ahead for you." He smiled warmly and I nodded in agreement. "Tonight has worked out very well. Elijah," Jonas turned slightly to speak to him directly. "Once I'm done de-scenting you both and the bathroom you'll need to compel me once again."

"Certainly."

"Alright now. Elena if you'd stand so I can walk around you without restriction I'll do you first." Standing I obeyed and Jonas began muttering away. It took less than a minute. His magic undetectable to my person. He'd simply had to walk around me once and that was it. After repeating the process with Elijah, he walked the perimeter of the room in the same fashion. "That should be sufficient." Though I was interested I had stood with my arms wrapped around my torso eager for this to all be over. I was already dreading the rest of this night. Klaus wanted me back with him at some point. But I just couldn't see myself upholding his act. I desperately needed to hide away.

"Uhm," I began, merely wanting their attention. Both set their eyes on me immediately and I fought not to shrivel beneath their concerned gazes. "If I'm no longer needed. I'm just, going to go back to my room." Jonas nodded and Elijah stood slightly taller before speaking to me.

"Do you require an escort?" A breathy, sad but somewhat harsh laugh left me before I realised. It was just luck that it didn't come out as dark as it might have. The notion while holding some truth, that I might need protection hit a nerve with me. I didn't need protecting. Others needed protection _from_ _me. _I was just as big an evil. Even before I'd received an answer I'd set myself in motion for the door

"No." I paused. "Thank you. You too Jonas. Thank you."

Despondent I leant my back against the stone in the hall after taking a few steps from the bathroom door. My eyes focussed on nothing in particular while my ears listened to the sounds of vampires enjoying themselves. The musicians had started playing again and it seemed the hall was full of merriment. Happily I headed away from the noise and frivolities on my way to Klaus and my room. It was dark inside except for some faint glow from the moon outside. Without turning on the light I moved in and shuffled to the bed, dove unceremoniously beneath the covers so my head wasn't exposed and curled up into the foetal position. The warmth and darkness calmed me. But as though my mind wouldn't allow me to be distracted from my grief I kept seeing the girl's face behind my eyelids. Her innocent eyes questioning why she wasn't reunited with her mummy. She just wouldn't go away and my guilt fermented until I was bordering on a wild panic as I wailed and shook with broken sobs.

"Elena?" It was Elijah. His sudden presence didn't startle me. I'd figured he'd be along shortly. What I didn't know was whether he was going to suggest I make an appearance like Klaus had instructed. I kept crying until he moved closer and turned down the top of the covers to expose my head a little. "Can I do anything?" Came his need to assist me while gently placing a hand on my upturned shoulder. His caring tone and touch sent me further into a panic. I couldn't handle him caring for me, touching me to provide comfort resonated with an inexplicably vile feeling deep within me. I was disgusting and worthless.

"Don't touch me," I pleaded in whisper while starting to wriggle and push myself from him in a hurry. From Elijah's lack of further movement or actions I assumed he'd acquiesced. But found he'd been considering how to act. For the bed moved and there was a warm body lining the length of mine from behind me atop the bed covers. Proceeding to curl an arm around my waist and hold me while I struggled only made me more anxious to be free of him. Fighting to get free with tears streaming down my face my guilt became overwhelming. Heart thundering in my chest and each breath short, sharp and forced. I was taken over by a full on panic attack. The heat of my face burned in slight suffocation from limited air. While my hot tears left their own stinging reminder of why they were being shed in the first place. "Let go!" I screamed, wasting what oxygen I had managed to contain.

"Shh. Easy. Easy Elena." Elijah repeated over and over again as he tried to once again sooth me. "You did what you had to do." He justified while draping a leg over my lower limbs to secure them as well.

"I killed a girl," came my broken voiced wail. "I'm a killer! She was innocent, and I would do it again! I'm not allowed comfort for doing that. This is wrong. I don't deserve this! Please just stop." Weakened from my erratic breathing and now spent energy I slowed my fight.

"You deserve the world and I would happily give it to you. Cry. Grieve any way you need. But you need this. Me."

Having come to lie stationary, cocooned by Elijah I hyperventilated to the point my vision blurred. Noticing my dilemma Elijah took action and sunk his fangs into my neck. My blood warmed and soothed me in it's eagerness to meet his mouth. Proceeding to suck lazily my breathing evened out somewhat. Allowing me to lie with him feeling some semblance of peace. The silence between us stretched on while tears still leaked from my eyes. Each droplet taking a horizontal path across my face to land on the sheet beneath. A few times I tried letting my eyelids remain shut for longer than a blink. But the girls' face came back so I kept them open. Elijah continued to drink slow enough that I wasn't overcome with desire. So while I was now calm I was still uncomfortable with him. I certainly had no intention of thanking him for de-stressing me.

"Do I have to go back out there tonight?" I finally asked. Pausing his mouth Elijah removed it from my neck.

"I hope not. I'm certainly not going to persuade you to do so." His no doubt surly expression could be heard in his tone of voice as he spoke into my up turned ear.

"Good. I really don't want to go back out there."

"I'd assumed as much." I felt him move and then something fiddle with my still rather wet hair.

"Klaus isn't going to like finding you like you are if he comes in."

"No he's not. But he'll have to accept it. He's not here. I am." His tone became more and more protective until he gestured with the arm encircling my torso and arms, his physical presence. I couldn't help but wonder if what I'd said during sex with him had fuelled his desire to ignore my wishes and smother me now. I had said I _needed_ him. But that had been the sex talking. I'd been caught up in it. Forgetting completely to be cautious with Elijah. Not wanting to influence him at all.

"About what I said before. When we were having sex-."

"You're not about to take anything back now are you?" Elijah replied. "Because you cannot re-neg the truth when it has been born from something as pure as that."

"I'm, clarifying."

"Very well." I sighed calmly.

"When I said I needed you. I didn't mean I needed you to do what you're doing right now."

"I'm aware."

"Well?" I countered suggestively.

"If I had to await a request to give you comfort, you wouldn't be getting the assistance you need right now.

"Assistance I _need_?"

"I _know_ you. You should know that when I act for your betterment despite your resistance that I have good reason. You need me now. Despite not believing so."

"It doesn't matter what I need." My tone sullen.

"Of course it does.

"You're not understanding me." I said hollowly. "I can't have what I need. No comfort. Nothing." Sniffing I found the silence between us pleasing.

"I understand you perfectly." Elijah responded after a time. "Consider my life. The colossal sum of sins I've committed should not; according to human morals logically, allow any exoneration on my part. And yet. You accept me. Which is in itself a comfort. You grant me solace. And unlike you, not everything I have done was born of such purpose as you protecting your family. Which is all you've ever done, and will continue to do. If I can accept your compassion. You can do the same of mine. There's no need to judge yourself so harshly or enact punishment. Living with yourself is more than ample. Believe me." Neither of us spoke again for many minutes and in that time my tears dried up leaving me more peaceful than I had been even when Elijah had been drinking. I could somewhat appreciate what he was saying.

"Killers support killers?"

"Not exactly. You have not _technically_ taken a life of your own volition. Even before tonight you stood by me. Empathy nurtures our humanity. Let me ensure you maintain yours. And let me do so without a fight." Humanity. Yes. I was feeling it right now. In my grief, my conscience. The guilt simmering within me. I was human. My pain was natural. Expected. I wasn't the first to feel this way. Now, considering how important it was that I felt for the girl as I did, my self-loathing dimmed. I had to live with the pain of what I'd done tonight. If I became a hybrid and didn't continue to feel it then that would mean I'd switched off my humanity. Mine was here to stay. This was my burden to carry and so long as I bore it I wouldn't lose sight of who I am. If I endured the comfort I sought right now, despite how it made me feel I would be better for it. Our trials make us who we are after all. For immortals this would be especially so. According to the _Plan_ I might be seeing the end of my days soon. But there was no guarantee yet. I needed to conduct myself with the possibility of immortality in mind.

Elijah'd been where I was now. He knew everything I was feeling. As always, he knew _me_. Committing myself to it I shifted in his hold until I was facing him. At first I kept my eyes focused on his jacket and the damp patches it still bore. But flicking my eyes up to his and finding them soft and hopeful I smiled sadly at him then nervously bit my lower lip.

"Thank you." Left my mouth in a whisper. Can you-. Would you tell me about your first kill?" Elijah shifted a little so we were as close as the bed covers would allow since he was on top of them, then graciously began.


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's babble: **Hello all! It's feels like it's been a terribly long time since my last update. I blame the festive season. Not because I'd been heartily enjoying myself... But rather due to exhaustion from the torment of family gatherings and all the hectic atmosphere xmas through new year seems to bring. In any case, I love you all and thank you again for your support, or general enjoyment of this fic. :)

CHAP 52:

The circumstances of Elijah's first kill had been fairly straight forward. As a fledgling vampire he lost control. There had been no malice behind his actions or ill intent. But as Elijah shared every detail of the torment that plagued him, it became evident that his _mistake,_ weighed heavily on his conscience. The fact that his kill had been an accident, and an ill-informed one at that. One that many made, as he told me. It didn't occur to me to make reference to this and compare how it differed to what I'd done this evening. What I'd done was no accident. But I could tell from the way his voice became coarse and he took pause more often than needed to punctuate his deep regret, that he still held himself responsible to this day. That single murder haunted him and he'd committed many more since then. We still felt the same about what we'd done. Elijah and I both had no control over the events that plagued and would continue so for us. It _felt_ like I'd had more control in my role. But that had been Klaus' doing. Perhaps he'd wanted me to feel as though I'd been more involved in the kill than I really was. That way he could try and manipulate me further by guilting me. It was possible. But I suppose he hadn't expected me to react how I had. However falsely I'd behaved for his benefit. He'd seemed genuinely put-out by my traumatised state earlier. It seemed to stress him. His slapping me hadn't even seemed like a calculated aggressive manoeuvre, rather one of desperation.

We fell into silence after a time. It was comfortable and soothed me further. So much so that I was inclined to sleep. But the night wasn't over and Klaus might yet come looking for me again.

"Do you think Klaus will try and get me back out there soon?" I tried to stifle a yawn.

"I believe we can expect him any time now yes," he paused. "However, don't concern yourself with him. Perhaps you should rest, some sleep might do you good. Keep in mind if he should show up that you need to keep in character from earlier. I believe if you maintain that traumatised behaviour he will leave you alone. After all he has his substitute." Sleep did sound good. Not to mention a hopefully peaceful escape if I could get past the sight of the young girl when I closed my eyes for too long. _Fat chance_.

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see _her._" My heartache at this was evident from my tone of voice. Elijah cleared his throat a little then spoke softly.

"Of course." Yawning again I then wriggled slightly lower beneath the bed covers. "In the event you do, I'll be here. I've no intention of leaving unless Klaus asks it of me." Elijah assured. Searching his face I found his eyes in the glow of moonlight that softly illuminated the room.

"You probably shouldn't you know." I pointed out yawning openly, my body enthusiastically displaying it's exhaustion now that sleep had had a mention.

"I know."Came his murmured reply before he kissed the top of my head. My heart swelled and I fought not to tilt my head up as his mouth retreated and press mine to it. I'd already been too forthcoming with my feelings earlier. I didn't need how I felt to drag on the teasing emotions between us. Keeping Elijah at a distance was still required. It felt easier to be open and intimate with him now that I'd been reminded of _us_ in the bathroom. But I needed to distance us again. He needed to be thinking and acting clearly. With certainty I would only cause conflict. Elijah's protective behaviour now was already concentrated because of me. Because of _us._ In some ways I hated what I did to him.

At some point I must have indeed fallen asleep, because I found myself jolted awake when a large bang and the sound of wood splintering pierced my weary mind. Groggily my heavy eyelids pried themselves open a sliver while my ears trained on what had disturbed me.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" Klaus' angry voice bellowed. _He_ was here. My mind making itself aware of what it needed to do I shifted my arms so I could raise myself half up off the bed as I twisted my torso slightly to find Klaus standing just inside the door. I noted the door in question actually hung awkwardly. He then flicked on the light and blurred towards me. When I felt movement on the bed beside me I noted he was speeding towards both of us. Elijah must have vaulted over me to block Klaus' approach because for a moment he stood with his back toward me and spoke Klaus' name, before being cut off as Klaus leapt on him and they tumbled onto the bed, half trapping my legs.

"Klaus," Elijah began again.

"Was I not clear earlier brother?" Klaus seethed and pulled Elijah up off the bed to stand before him while he gripped the collar of Elijah's shirt. Flinging the covers off me I sat up properly on the bed in time to see Elijah thrown across the room and into the open door, splintering it.

"I was only restraining her Klaus. Comforting her with the pressure an unborn child finds most comforting in their mother's womb." Elijah explained as Klaus advanced on him. He then lifted Elijah up and held his neck against the wood with a hand while he grabbed and twisted in unnatural angles, Elijah's right arm. Elijah wasn't fighting back. I desperately wanted to help him. But I needed to act a certain way right now.

"You looked too _cosy_ for _that_ to be the explanation."

"Because Elena, had _finally_ fallen asleep." He gasped and groaned, some annoyance inflected through his pained response. "She wasn't at all happy with my presence. Nor my help."  
>"Klaus." I whispered weakly, a sad and lost expression on my face. My previous movements had made the front of my robe fall open. And while self conscious as I was about it I would have drawn it shut, I ignored it. As though I had more pressing things on my mind than modesty. My appearance needed to be as dishevelled as my emotions were portrayed to be. I saw him loosen his grip on Elijah and drop his head slightly before looking back over his shoulder at me. His eyes ran down then back up my body, taking in my appearance and no doubt still swollen eyes. Something in his own soared past the anger that held dominance there. It was akin to selflessness. I saw love, shame and worry in his eyes as he released Elijah then turned to face me completely. Klaus then left his brother and strode slowly towards me, searching my face with intensity. I maintained a miserable air about me as Elijah's body emitted some sounds of stress while he realigned his arm back by the door. As Klaus came to a stop before me he drew the front of my robe shut before directing some hair back over my left ear. My eyes dropped from his and closed.<p>

"I haven't the time for this, Elijah." Klaus spoke softly. I reopened my eyes, filling them with fear then connecting Klaus' and my gazes.

"Please don't make me go out there." I pleaded up at him keeping myself as pathetic as possible.

"No, no. Shh-." He soothed and lowered himself to a squat before me. "I'm not going to love." Though I tried to mask my surprise I knew some of it broke through and altered my mask. But I couldn't tell whether it was picked up on as Klaus' demeanour returned to being more forceful.

"Shut the door Elijah. Be quick about it." Elijah did so and Klaus got down to business. There was some fear in his following orders. Not for himself but for me. Although in a round about way it all lead back to him. "I want you to go. Take Elena. Jonas as well. Just get away from here. I will contact you at some point. There are werewolves amongst my guests."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I'm certain." Klaus growled. "They went to a lot of trouble to remain hidden, but magic leaves it's traces. Even if I can't smell them. Now get _going_!" I saw the confusion on Elijah's face and so did Klaus since he grabbed at Elijah's clothes again and pulled him in close and practically growled his next words out. "I am _trusting_ you brother. To get my girl away and keep her safe. This needs to be done with the least amount of suspicion. So I cannot do this myself. I have my fill-in doppleganger. You, _must go._ Don't question it. You are possibly the most invested and powerful of vampires I have with me. Though your feelings for Elena are a weakness, they have their use now." Elijah understanding, nodded his head.

"Are we to leave out the back entrance?"

"No. Out this window." Klaus released him.

"Alright." Elijah moved to stand before me. "Elena," he took my hands and pulled me up to stand. Treating me like I was fragile. "You need to get dressed, quickly."

"There's no time for that. She'll go as she is." Klaus instructed as he tugged and pulled at my robe again before re-securing the belt to ensure my body was covered as well as the garment allowed. He then cupped my chin and stared into my eyes meaningfully. "Do whatever Elijah asks of you. Trust him. I will catch up with you at some point." I could only nod. Adrenaline had begun to surge within me at what was going on. But more importantly why. But I had to keep up my traumatised and helpless facade. "Good." He praised softly.

"Any destination in mind?" Elijah turned his head to ask of Klaus.

"No. Just drive. Keep on the move. You know what dogs are like." Elijah looked back to me with worried features while Klaus strode over to the window and smashed it with a few well-directed blows of his fist then cleared some of the shards that still sat in the frame sticking up dangerously like teeth.

"Is Jonas expected to leave this way as well?"

"No. I was about to suggest you get Elena out. Store her on the roof then return for Jonas and direct him to your car. He can leave calmly out the front or back, soon have the engine running of your car. You can then collect Elena and go."

"I'll do exactly that."

"If you'd go through the window first I'll pass Elena out through it to you."

"Very well." Elijah sprung through the opening with ease and got into position on the other side. All we could see of him was his head. Klaus then picked me up bridal style and carried me to the opening. In the process I clung to him with what strength I could as though afraid and not wanting to let him go. Once he began raising me up my grip on him became a problem.

"Elena," he soothed. "You have to let go, love." Making a big show of how difficult it was to do so I slowly released him and stayed still as he lifted me with only the support of his hands up and through the window where I fell for a moment before Elijah caught me. I then maintained my clingy behaviour while Elijah started walking along the building before leaping up and finding his feet on it's roof.

"You're doing well. I won't be long. I apologise for the cool air."

"It's fine." Then he was gone.

Elijah had returned within ten minutes. Then he was running and leaping with me in his arms until we stopped by a running dark car and got in the back. Jonas was in the drivers seat and we were off immediately, even before Elijah'd shut the door .

"Impromptu road trip anyone?" Jonas questioned heartily and we all laughed. I couldn't believe I was out of that place, and without Klaus. I felt so free despite the confines of the car.

"I can't believe Klaus sent me away with you two." I commented into the darkness of the car, truly awed.

"The situation called for desperate measures I suppose. Jonas, did you want me to drive?"

"No. I'll drive for the first stint." Elijah then shifted slightly and straightened his jacket while I belted up.

"Did either of you have anything to do with this _situation?_" I queried with mild suspicion.

"No." Elijah replied. "The werewolves have been most helpful on their own."

A little while later I was sat, silently staring through the darkness in the back seat and out the window where the occasional light permeated the even deeper dark. We'd all been silent for a time and having slept earlier, I couldn't get back to it. I felt calmer for my nap. The girl's death no longer affecting me so intensely, was both a relief and a concern. All of a sudden a low rhythmic noise began originating within the car. Slightly alarmed due to the dark I whispered loudly, questioning what it was. Jonas chuckled softly and told me it was Elijah, snoring of all things. I pulled at my seatbelt and sat as far forward as it would allow and spoke again.

"You mean he's _sleeping_?"

"Yes. Surely you've noticed him sleep before?"

"Well, yes. But never snore. And I assumed sleep was more a habit than a requirement. Being vampire and all." Jonas nodded and kept his eyes forward on the road.

"Well, he hasn't been sticking to that habit for a little while now. In fact I think this is the first time he's allowed himself to sleep, rather than doze."

"Is that because of-?"

"You? Yes. He's been worried for you. Spending your nights with his brother." It was only now that Jonas had mentioned it that I recalled Elijah looking a little fatigued. But now maybe I was looking for that as I replayed the last few interactions with him. He hadn't looked tired. But he hadn't seemed as fresh as he could. It was so hard to tell because as long as he fed surely his body would be in tip-top condition. The way Jonas mentioned my sleeping arrangements highlighted once again how Elijah shouldn't want me since I'd been with his brother. And yet, he did. How he'd been tonight was evidence of that. Though none of this was my doing, it brought back how cheap I felt at being in Klaus' bed and how everyone knew what went on behind our closed door. Talk about a conversation duller.

"Oh. I'll stop talking then, so I don't disturb him." I saw Jonas nod once more in the glow from the dash and slowly sat back where I had been. I found Elijah'd moved as his snoring sounded closer now. Judging that he was leaning towards me slightly, but mostly back against the back of the seat, it didn't seem comfortable. It was possibly the reason he suddenly stirred.

"Elijah?" I whispered softly. Not sure if he was now awake.

"Mmm? What's wrong?" His voice was muffled from sleep but he was immediately on some scale of alertness.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong." I assured him quietly. "Do you want me to get in the front with Jonas so you can stretch out on the back seat?"

"No. Do you want _me_ to?"

"No. I'm not sleeping for a good while yet."

"I've no need to either," he began.

"Yes you do. You were snoring. It's really no problem if I move to the front." I made to unbuckle my seat belt in the dark, but Elijah put his hands on mine, stilling them.

"I don't wish to disturb you. Just, _stay._" Though I couldn't see him clearly my eyes looked to where I thought his own were as I processed his request. Not that I needed to see his eyes since I heard the controlled desperation in his hushed voice. But I was having a hard time not reacting in rejection with his hands still on mine. There was pressure in his command no, plea. Whether it was intentional or just appeared I couldn't tell. Stay _could _have just related to my location in the car. But in this case it was deeper than that. At a crossroads it took me some long considering seconds before I relented.

"Okay. But you might want to find a position that doesn't give _me_ a cramp in my neck knowing how uncomfortable it is." I finished light-heartedly. Trying to ease the tension within me from the emotional confrontation I'd just endured. It also gave me some sense of light-weighted normalcy as Elijah squeezed my hands appreciatively. The action stirred emotions within me I couldn't let myself acknowledge.

"As you wish." He broke off releasing my hands. Then I could hear him shifting around. "You're certain you don't wish to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied sighing and looked back out at the darkness passing by. Elijah's movements quietened then something was laid in my lap. Something suspiciously head-like. I froze for a moment and he must have picked up on it. "I'm in your way. I really think I should hop in the front." I began again. This position was all too comfortable. Which made it a problem.

"Nonsense. You're never in the way."

"But-."

"You said you'd _stay._" That stumped me for a moment for my heart ached with every resistance and double-check of any overly accepting behaviour I made.

"I-. I did. But, Elijah."

"Please don't go back on your word." His soft voiced oozed sadness then we fell silent for a few minutes. I supposed I could be his pillow. It was excruciatingly obvious that we needed to_ talk_. But it also didn't feel right to start that right now. Not with Jonas a third wheel. That wouldn't be fair to either of them. The last thing I wanted to add to this new turn of events was make it worse by instigating awkward silences and abrupt conversations. But I also hated being pressured in this current state of things.

"You'd better be comfortable then." I stated finally.

"I am if you are," he trailed off for all the world sounding accommodating. "Are you?"

"I'm not _uncomfortable._" It was true. I was worried and anxious of how I was leading him on by accepting this position. But not uncomfortable. In fact my fear was due to this feeling so right.

I managed to relax within the darkness again. Choosing to look out the window instead of staring down to where Elijah's head rested, facing the roof of the car supported by my thighs. It didn't take long before he was gently snoring again and I felt a sense of responsibility for him. Stupidly feeling as though by allowing him to sleep as he'd chosen, I was aiding his peaceful recuperation of rest. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That self negativity kept cycling around to remind me as I sat feeling so content as the distance we travelled increased. Then when at some point during the night Elijah shifted and became still again my heart leapt in my chest and the warm feeling that swelled inside me, that this vampire. This Original vampire was taking comfort in me. Resting in my lap like I was where he garnered his strength from. Much as I had done at different times. It forced tears to well in my eyes and I had to really fight in order to keep them from spilling over, possibly to fall down my cheeks then onto him if I didn't stop them in time. It was so beautiful, how Elijah found solace in me. It made me feel all the more heart wrenchingly responsible for how he felt about and towards me. It was so wrong, how right it was. How perfectly reasonable such trust was.

As morning crept out from the blackness of the night, the car gradually illuminated and I found myself gazing down at my lap. Elijah's head was on it's side. His face nuzzled at the front of my bathrobe the rest of his body facing the roof while his bent legs leant to the side against the back of the seat. The lighter the inside of the car became I found myself fascinated with his jaw. Where it curved upwards just below his ear and the stubble that was now evident on it. My fingers brushed tentatively along the growth before the movement became more confident. So taken in by my own private tactile perusal of his jaw I was at immeasurable ease when Elijah shifted his position again. Now facing the roof again I took the exposure of more of his jaw and face as an invitation. My fingers worked themselves gently on his jaw until both my hands were splayed along it while my thumbs stroked down over his chin and down his neck. Only stopping when the coarse hair did. My hands then smoothed up over his face and framed it while my fingers stroked along the line where his skin met with the hair on his head. This powerful vampire taking refuge in my lap was astonishing to behold. So caught up in wonder, when Elijah opened his eyes I took them in. They burned and drew me in even more until I found myself stroking the outer corners of his eyes while my head bowed over him to maintain the stare. Only when Elijah's face contorted into a blissful smile did I become somewhat self conscious of what I was doing. But it was his mouth opening fully so that he could whisper my name that had me reeling. Like I'd been stung I removed my hands and looked out the window scowling, my face reddening as I gripped the seat beat over my shoulder with both hands to keep them from being near him. Again he whispered my name but I gave the slightest shake of my head and maintained my stare. _How could I be so stupid? Shit, shit, shit. _I was so angry with myself. Touching him as though to memorise was not the kind of behaviour one who wants to distance herself should do. I supposed I could just say that yes, I was memorising him. Because I had accepted that pending my pregnancy, I was going to die. But Elijah would no doubt want to explore my need to memorise him before that time came. I was stuck with him for the next little while after all. While I hadn't thrown Elijah physically off my lap perhaps I was emitting some sort of uncomfortable aura. So he sat up and shifted slightly away from me so our legs weren't touching. The distance helped.

"Where are we Jonas?" Elijah asked and as I listened in the constructed air of indifference about me.

"I'm not certain I should tell you in the presence of Elena." That broke through my forced distancing. Elijah glanced to me as I glanced to him and awkwardly, I flicked my eyes to Jonas.

"Why not?" I asked curiously. "Won't I see the signs anyway?" I looked at the back of Jonas' head.

"No. You won't. Klaus had Greta put a anti-navigation spell on you soon after you arrived at his residence. Didn't you notice the lack of signage when Klaus took you out the other night?"

"Well. No. Nothing that told me exactly where we went. But Klaus drove us through back streets." His head moved as he nodded.

"To keep up the charade. In case you became suspicious about what you saw and comprehended location-wise." Keeping most of his focus on the road ahead Jonas took a breath and explained further. "Because of your doppleganger qualities it was wise to err on the side of caution in case you could overthrow the magic's influence. The idea of such a spell is usually to calm someone. It can result in the intended recipient of the magic feeling at home, when they would otherwise find travel or new surroundings bothersome. It's been quite successfully used for people who have a fear of flying. They're aware of the plane, and the fact that it flies. But feel at peace, as though at home. The key is that they don't know the distance they're travelling, nor the height. Their mind just can't comprehend the facts and figures." This certainly explained a lot. Though Jonas now telling me about it all seemed counter productive if I was capable of releasing myself from the spell.

"So this didn't cause my body to reject the magic?" Came my query. I hadn't after all, been aware of my body guarding itself shortly after my arrival.

"No. Likely because it's a remedial spell. It, like everything else however still had an effect on Greta." I frowned.

"Isn't this conversation counter-productive? Now I know, is it possible I could over throw the spell?"

"Seeing as it hasn't encountered any resistance from you so far I think it's safe to assume you're stuck with it influencing your ability to navigate."

"In any case," Elijah butt-in. "It's probably safest you don't know where you are. If for instance the werewolves know of your family and want to use them as leverage, should they make contact with you now in some way. The tiniest detail, like where you are mightn't end well. You mightn't disclose it intentionally. However, on the other hand we know how much you love your family." _Yeah. We all knew. I love them enough to keep them safe by enduring Klaus. With the possibility of forever._

"Fair enough." I accepted then slowly returned my gaze out the window again. I felt somewhat robbed at not knowing where I was. Essentially, I was travelling. Yet I couldn't even take advantage of it by taking in the sights and recalling them from where I'd been. It also felt very controlling. Having something embedded so deeply within my psyche. I didn't like it. But it made sense and I had no choice. I'd managed this long.

"To be safe I'll just wait for a sign to tell me what I want to know, Jonas." Elijah finished and Jonas nodded again before changing the subject.

"Any preference for breakfast?" That got my attention again and I glanced back within the car to find Elijah looking at me, before replying neutrally that anywhere would do.

When we came to a township that was coming to life, workers opening shops and getting ready for the day ahead Jonas drove around behind the main street and found a secluded parking spot. Both he and Elijah unlocked their seat belts as the car came to a stop and I followed suit.

"I saw a bakery opening, if that's a suitable food source?" Elijah offered in question as Jonas turned off the engine.

"Sounds great." I replied nodding, then opened my door and stepped out. As I straightened Elijah appeared before me. His body and extended arms boxing me in the space made by the open door so I couldn't pass. My expression turned quizzical.

"I think you should stay in the car." Elijah stated with concerned features.

"What? Why?"

"For your safety. We're not all that far from where we set off and have made no attempt to back-track or confuse our path of travel. It's just a precaution. Jonas and I won't be long."

"Understood. But I was hoping to use a bathroom if one's open."

"Of course." He frowned and took in my appearance. Taking some of my right sleeve between his thumb and two fingers, he rubbed it between them as he considered me. "In that case this stop may be longer than intended as you'll need some acceptable public attire now if you've need to leave the car. Still, I want you to stay here while Jonas and I find food and scout out a public restroom."

"Won't we be quicker if I come with you two?"

"Possibly. But your current dress will only attract attention. Both bothersome in the present and after we leave, should anyone question the locals." I knew it might look odd to be walking around in a robe. But some people go out in public in their pyjamas. There was some similarity with what I wore. Who was to know I was nude beneath it and not wearing some really short bottoms?

"But-."

"Elena. I'm asking you to stay in the car. Please. Just until it's safe." He backed up his request with a meaningful look that melted my insides and extended into discomfort. I assumed that was his intention as he somewhat smirked when I lost the confidence in which I'd been questioning him and had trouble maintaining eye contact. Jonas cleared his throat and we both turned our heads to him, standing near us at the boot of the car smiling.

"If you two don't reach an agreement, we may as well keep driving without the pit stop." He commented heartily. After giving him an apologetic look I returned my focus to Elijah.

"Alright, I'll stay here." Came my defeated announcement as I sat back down.

"It's just for now. Soon you can get out as much as you please," he assured me. "First thing's first. What from the bakery would please you for breakfast?"


	53. Chapter 53

CHAP 53:

Elijah returned after about five minutes and went straight to the boot. After popping it he bent over and I heard a long zipping noise before he began rummaging around.

"Can I get out yet?" Elijah paused, straightened slightly and caught my eye before holding up a light blue, long sleeved dress shirt and assessing it.

"Yes. Come round to the boot." Doing so Elijah straightened more, turned and extended the shirt so that it's shoulders were level with mine as he assessed the length. "Although I had intended to find you some proper clothes, I've decided to avoid breaking an entering to do so. That is the only option at the moment due to the early hour." _I could have told you that._ "I'd rather not attract attention. Once we're more travelled we'll get you properly outfitted. Until then, I thought that something of mine might sufficiently dress you for a public outing. If it can be worn without attracting attention," he paused frowning. "But my shirts don't look like they'll be long enough." His arms fell, taking the shirt with them. If I wore it as a shirt, no way would it cover my bum. But if we needed to be crafty, its possible the shirt would be just fine to wear.

"Hang on." I instructed and took the shirt from him. Instead levelling the top of it beneath my armpits but above my breasts. I then checked the length and it was passable as my mind planned out my next move. It would be short but not overly revealing. It would do. "This will do. Did you find a loo?" I needed some where to change. Elijah's features looked puzzled.

"Yes. But there's no way to discretely get you there in the robe. And the shirt will _not_ do. It doesn't cover you well enough."

"So I have to change here." I mused, then thought for a moment.

"You've to do nothing. I will just have to force my way into a shop. I'd just hoped to avoid that."

"There's no need. This shirt _will_ do. Just don't take my mistreatment of it to heart." Undoing all the buttons down it's front I estimated which buttons I would be doing up again in a moment and asked Elijah to hold my robe closed since I needed to loosen the belt and move around beneath it.

Raising an eyebrow he stepped into me and did so. Somewhat distracting me with his closeness as I draped the shirt around the back of my legs so I could grip where I needed to from each side of my body. Then slid it up and over my bum beneath my now loose robe, until I could securely button it where required. The result was a fixed covering of material across my chest like a strapless dress. Reminding Elijah to keep the robe closed I removed my arms from the sleeves and let the shoulders fall down to where the shirt was secured. Assisting Elijah in lowering the robe slightly more before I continued to button down the front of the shirt. I then encouraged Elijah to lower the robe as I went. He obeyed and then I asked him to take the robe altogether before I wrapped the long sleeves of his shirt around my waist and half tied, half tucked it securely around me. The result was a strapless dress with some shape. I was covered and comfortable, only needing to adjust how the material closed in around my body. The lower front and back section made the _dress_ very decent. While the sides of my legs were more on display where the cut of the shirt raised. Finished adjusting my make-shift dress I looked up at Elijah's face. He appeared mesmerised. I hoped it was just in compliment of my handiwork.

"_Perfect,_" his single word made me nervous. Obviously I was suitably dressed to be seen in public. But men found the sight of women in their shirts sexy. While this construction wasn't the typical image. It was still his shirt.

"It'll do." I said brightly. Ignoring any implication in his _perfect._

"It'll more than do." Shutting the boot Elijah offered me his arm. "Shall we?" My eyes took in his offered arm critically before I made the slightest accent to his offer by placing my hand in the crook of his elbow, rather than committing to the complete curling of my forearm in the space.

In no time we were back on the road, eating as we went. We all travelled in companionable silence until about midday when we stopped again for a toilet break and more food. Soon stopping again at a shopping centre Elijah took me in to get some clothes. I felt sorry for Jonas having to wait around, but I supposed it was better than having to accompany me. Elijah and I weren't long as I made it adamant I only required the basics. Klaus might even have me back with him somewhere after tomorrow. There was no need to splurge. Instead I'd gathered some comfortable shorts and a few singlet tops and under wear. Elijah had insisted on some nice flats so I wouldn't have to venture out again barefoot, so I relented and hastily tried the first and most comfortable looking pair on. They fit so I deemed them to suffice and then we were on the move again. Only once did we have to back track because Elijah thought I could do with a light cardigan and we'd passed the hygiene essentials like toothbrushes and paste in our hurry. Jonas hadn't required any clothes himself for some reason, but I had to assume he'd need a toothbrush so made sure to grab two. Seeing as Elijah had his belongings in the boot another for him was unnecessary. To finish off our shop I found some deodorant before we practically flew through the check out. From then on it took only fifteen minutes for me to change in the ladies, Elijah to buy us all some drinks, and for us to close in on Jonas and our ride. A quick adjustment of our seating arrangements and we were off. Jonas now in the back so he could stretch out and sleep soon, while Elijah and I sat up the front, the Original vampire at the wheel.

Having taken notice of my hair at our last stop I set about removing pins and combing my fingers through the length to try and settle it down. Movement from Elijah caught my eye and his hand withdrew from his jacket offering me a comb. I thanked him and took it but stared at it a few moments. With my hair, the state it was in and it's length, not to mention thickness I could tell this was going to be _fun,_ and time consuming to boot.

"So, we're sticking with _Plan C _right?" Though I was looking forward, my head tilted as I began running the comb through a section of hair, I felt Elijah look at me. "I'm just wondering," I explained. "Because I _could_ be killed now. It's somewhat safer for the murderer since we've kind of been dealt this odd road trip, I just thought it might have changed things. We could even run again even though you'd just about committed yourself to killing me yourself." I turned my head and my eyes locked with his despite the movements he was making to drive the car. It was unnerving and I glanced forward at the road and it's traffic a few times before accepting that we'd all be fine. What I wasn't so accepting of was his curious expression. The longer he considered me the more nervous I became.

"_Plan C_ is still the most viable way to proceed," he started smoothly. "If we were to change course I'd have to wait to kill you yet, due to the vampire blood in your system. But you are right. Things have changed. We _could_ run while we've got the chance. It's possible to escape Klaus temporarily now. It wouldn't be for as long as I had initially intended for you. But if I could lighten the burden on you by taking your life I would. If you've had enough, it's understandable." Elijah kept my gaze until I shied away and stared forward. "If you would rather die than Klaus and be done with his torment, I will honour your request."

"No." I assured him softly. "I didn't _mean_ anything by mentioning going on the run again. I just used it as an example of how things have changed now. I want Klaus put-down." As soon as I said it I wished I'd worded it better. I opened my mouth to apologise but Elijah cut me off.

"Don't, re-neg how you feel." Bashful I turned my head to him and we looked at each other a moment.

"He's still your blood."

"Only half." His voice held some gruffness.

"That doesn't matter. You know that." I countered kindly as I began watching the road ahead again. "So we're to just keep on the move until Klaus turns up?"

"It seems so."

"He's trusting you a great deal. Jonas too. I'd have thought sending Greta with us would have been smarter." Elijah nodded.

"Klaus has not informed me of this himself, but Jonas has. You and Klaus are connected." I turned my face back to him again. "Magically, that is. It was a bond created so that he could, _educate_ you when the moment illuminated any of your incorrect behaviours, according to Klaus of course. Knowing this I cannot with any certainty keep you and he apart. He _would_ find you. With an astounding accuracy I'm told. We'll no-doubt see a display when he catches up with us. So Klaus is likely to be most comfortable with this current arrangement. There's very little room to move for anyone to defy him. You could be killed of course but not until vampire blood leaves your body. Which leads me to believe he'll make contact before this to ensure Jonas and I keep you safe and from turning." I remember Jonas telling me how Klaus would be able to tell when I was causing trouble. That was way back when I was having my first pregnancy test. In actuality it wasn't that long ago, but after all that had happened it sure felt that way. Something else in what Elijah'd just said caught my attention and I stopped combing.

"_How_ can you have offered to steal me away again if you know you can't?" My voice was toned with hurt that I'd been taken for a ride. Even though it was one I wasn't interested in.

"I did say temporarily, Elena. Though Klaus would track you easily, there would still be some delay."

"The impression I got, was that temporarily meant it would be for at least a little while, at _best._ Not-." I paused frowning. "How _long_ were you referring to?" I shifted in my seat so I could watch all of Elijah's response.

"Elena," his tone compelled me to see reason. I didn't respond verbally. Just kept quiet and openly watched him. When I didn't respond Elijah glanced at me, then back to the road before sighing and setting his gaze on me. "Three days, perhaps." He admitted. _Dead, in three days._ Goosebumps lazily pricked my skin and thick silence settled between us. Neither disconnected our locked gazes, not even to watch the road ahead. I was aware of Elijah searching my face, his own displaying a mixture of confusion, hesitance and concern. The tension grew, but I was unsure of what exactly it stemmed from. I'd been somewhat put-out that I'd assumed incorrectly of Elijah earlier, and then aggravated that his words had seemed misleading. But in his honesty I'd taken a curve ball. Now I was half mad at myself, and half afraid that I hadn't been consciously aware that I _was_ going to die. Delaying Klaus meant I'd had time ahead of me. Now, aiding Klaus, in an off key way I was sealing my death. Only now I wondered how far it was till the next full moon. Jonas cleared his throat behind us and we both turned to acknowledge him, breaking eye contact.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine." I assured, then saw Jonas glance from me to Elijah.

"How's our schedule moving? Any stops I need to be alert during for this evening?"

"If it suits both of you we'll stop for some food around nine." Elijah left open-ended which Jonas and I both agreed to. "Apart from that, the aim is to cover some decent mileage between now and tomorrow morning."

"I'll take advantage of the miles then. Just don't let me sleep through dinner," he announced through smooth laughter and shifted about in the back seat while Elijah and I turned our attention front once more and I to my hair.

Our previous silence seemed to continue where we left off, minus the staring. I was still conflicted on what my issue with the misrepresentation was. Was it the appeal of spending time with Elijah again, and making the most of it, being denied of me? Or perhaps it was overall the reality of my approaching death? Hearing that one path could lead to my death in three days time forced me to consider my mortality. If I was pregnant and Klaus got what he wanted I would die come the next full moon. I'd offered and accepted the possibility of Elijah ending me before. I was comfortable and had no issue with it. But now I felt differently. I was, scared. How had I gone from being so accepting of death to fearing it? I was going to die soon.

I'd finished de-tangling my hair some half an hour prior and the sky had begun to darken before Elijah finally broke the silence.

"Are you mad at me?" He murmured. Leaning against the car door I rested my head on the glass.

"No," came my bland answer in just as low a tone due to Jonas intending to sleep. Again we were silent. I could sense the grim quirk of Elijah's mouth despite not looking at him.

"I apologise for giving you the wrong impression earlier. It seemed more appropriate to leave the sordid details out. Running to spend some few days together doing lovely things appealed to me as much as I thought it would you. Ensuring the idea that your remaining time could prove enjoyable took precedence over anything else."

"I told you I'm not mad at you."

"Your silence tells me _something's_ wrong. If you're not mad at me what is it?" Elijah's tone was concerned.

"Not you." I stated simply.

"I think we've established that." He pointed out wryly, but not being smart about it. Rather, he was eager to hear my actual problem than what it wasn't. "Care to talk about-"

"No, thank you." Silence erupted between us again until Elijah gently cleared his throat.

"I can hear your heartbeat." He was trying to reason with me now and I turned my head to look at him.

"You don't have to listen." My hand then felt around the lower sides of my seat till I found out how to adjust it while Elijah chuckled sadly. As the sound died out slowly I altered the angle of the back rest of the seat as well as slid it forward slightly.

"I do." He assured me. "You know I do." Unimpressed with him I continued looking forward in annoyance while fiddling. "Why are you afraid?" I didn't acknowledge his question with a response, instead focussing on leaning back and assessing the comfort of my handiwork. "Elena?"

"Leave it." I thought he was going to in the time it took him to respond again.

"I can't." Opening my mouth to respond that he most certainly _could_ he cut me off. "Rather, I _wont._" Inhaling a deep breath I composed myself and, half exhausted with the knowledge of how this questioning would go, settled back against the adjusted seats.

"Elijah. Last night, in the back seat. I didn't make an issue of it." I led in diplomatically. "Because I couldn't, and I think that's why you pushed me to _stay, _with you_._ Because you probably knew I didn't want to make a scene. _This._ Us three in the car doesn't need to become awkward because of you and I disagreeing, which has happened of late. With good reason too." I assured. "It wouldn't be fair on Jonas to put up with any tension between us. Since right now I don't want to talk about it. I think it's best you stop asking." Proud of myself and how I handled my tone I felt a little more adept at navigating Elijah's need to know everything about me.

"So long as your heartbeat speaks as it is currently I'm going to be concerned. Why not put me at ease? Doing so may be therapeutic for you."

"We're not discussing this. _No_, Elijah." My soft voice told him adamantly.

"What I would _give_ for you to be as open now as you were earlier." His wistful statement compelled me to loll my head to face him. His dark eyes were on mine, disappointment obvious along with his sympathy for whatever was troubling me. "It was most welcome after your efforts to shut me out of late."

"Will you stop pushing at me, please." I hissed, mainly to keep my voice low to not disturb Jonas.

"Perhaps I would if you weren't pushing me away again. And so soon after we'd reconnected."

"We were obligated to connect. You're attachment to me has been fed, but nothing has changed. I've tried to always be clear about that Elijah." My bored tone inflected how little I wanted to continue this conversation.

"What we _had_ to do? I wasn't aware it was such a trial for you." Elijah's voice turned sharp. "It sure didn't seem all that, _unpleasant_ for you. In fact you appeared to be quite free of everything, for a time. It felt as though it did you and I a service. _Compelling_ you to be open with me once again. I read you loud and clear then. What you're continuing to dictate now doesn't match up."

"You know what I meant by _had_. I don't want to have this conversation Elijah. Just leave it." My voice pleaded with him.

"A little awkwardness never killed anyone." When I didn't respond and merely watched him instead, Elijah cleared his throat. "Nor did conversation."

"This one just might," I announced with resignation. "Elijah. You and I, are still as we were. _Before_ last night. We're working together. Yes, we _connected,_ and no I wasn't adverse to it. But it doesn't mean nor change anything. I'm, sorry." Though my words were blunt I really was sorry. I was always sorry. I'd known having sex with Elijah would highlight what we felt for each other. Would give Elijah more hope. We were _connected_, and I'd been very forthcoming throughout. I just wished he wouldn't pick it apart now when I couldn't allow him to build upon anything. He should know that and keep well clear of anything that simply couldn't be between us.

"You think you can dissuade me, yourself? Elena, surely I don't have to remind you again that you need me. You can't ignore that. Nor will I allow you to. Not even your lies about any meaning extending from sex. I was there and I saw everything you deny. _Felt_ everything. You _love_ me." His tone was demanding though nearly silent. "As I you." His words, while they'd been said before. The confessions of his heart, his very being just seemed to poor out between us and it alarmed me. I hated this, what he did to me. What he wanted from me when I didn't want to lead him on. And yet, I realised with certainty in my frustration and growing wave of fear that once again built within me, I was _definitely_ afraid to die. But now I knew _why._ It was because I didn't want to lose _him._ If I died in three days, or during the next full moon there would be no more Elijah. He would go on of course. But I would no longer and right now that pained me more than it seemed leaving my family in the same circumstances. But I was doing what I was doing _for them_. So I knew my actions would always though unbeknownst to them covet the rest of their lives. What I'd done, my spirit would be with them in some form or another. My sacrifice gave me comfort in my loss of them. But there was nothing in comparison for Elijah. I had nothing to cling to where he was concerned. I would be here, connected with him so intensely yet having to keep my distance. For everyone's sake, not only my own. Then, I would be gone. I didn't want that. I didn't want to go. Not when I loved him and knew how he loved me. His pushing and ability to get right underneath my skin as much as it irked me was something I loved about him. About us. Denying us forever, would leave him incredibly lonely. It had already done so to me and the time that had passed till now was nothing in comparison. We had memories. I supposed that was something. But whether I was selfish now or not. I didn't want that. I wanted to _be_ with him, and I think I wanted it forever.

"See what I mean? Now this trips awkward." I hissed again as my stressed heart beat pounded deafeningly in my ears. I was reeling from my emotional epiphany. _How the hell had this happened?_ Working hard I allowed anger into my voice but kept the overall volume down. "What am I supposed to say to that if anything I say is going to be deciphered to suit you? Then if I don't say anything, you'll take it as me accepting your interpretation."

"I'll take anything from you as it is. I don't create the truth, just unearth it. You have a knack for being cryptic." His tone finished admiringly as his expression turned adoring. "It's just one facet of you that tells me you care. So go on," he encouraged. "I care about you. Tell me what's frightening you so. I want to help, if I can." The worry in his voice carried some desperation now. He must have picked up on my increased stress. So we were back to that.

"That's just _it._ You can't. Please leave it alone." I didn't realise the tears that had welled in my eyes until one broke free and slid down my cheek. Angrily I blinked the remaining moisture away and swiped at the offending liquid running free. Elijah reached a hand over and rested it on my leg closest him just above the knee in comfort while his concerned eyes seemed to dart all over me. He was trying to decipher my fear without my help. Rubbing his thumb back and forth above my knee now eased my emotions though not the speed of my heart, and I stared. I took in his hand, my leg and focussed on the sensation. I needed to start immersing myself in what intimacies left between us were allowed. I was going to die and then there would be no more of this. Of his own volition, whether assuming my stare meant his touch was unwelcome Elijah soon removed his hand. But since it occurred after my heart rate had settled somewhat I doubt my discomfort had trumped his notion of comforting me.

Thinking back on the night we met only reinforced my doubt. I'd merely sloshed some boiling water on my hand and yet he had been compelled to ensure I was alright. Elijah didn't take any statement of mine, that I was okay, or that it was nothing as gospel. Unless he himself deemed it to be so, he would assess, treat and comfort me no matter the ailment. He cared too much, if that was possible. It was, sweet. Oh the contradiction in my feelings upon hindsight! I'd probably consider the conflict occurring right now as him caring and other nice things in the future. It was all in the bloody timing. That and I was difficult. But so were the times. My nostalgia must have influenced my expression for as I'd come to stare out the windshield again, I could see Elijah glancing at me curiously on a few occasions.

"What are you thinking that has you smiling so soon?" He wondered with an incredulous but breathy laugh. His voice sounded cautious, like this might just break the ice between us. My instant feeling was to say nothing. But somehow doing that seemed like we'd be destined for another argument.

"You actually." I supplied simply and without feeling, just to keep the topic casual. "How even though you aggravate me to no end at times. I do understand why you do and accept it."

"And this is a source of humour for you?"

"If I was smiling as a result it's because I'm fond of your character."

"Well that's a relief," he replied. The words gravelly and lightly humoured. Exhaling in a soft near silent laugh we then remained quiet, the tension between us lessened since it seemed we were finally going to ignore whatever was _bothering_ me.

We drove in on comfortable silence after that. Only breaking it when we saw something interesting to comment on, but then it was dark so there was even less to see. Eventually I dozed off, re awaking to the feel of being watched but not uncomfortably so as I knew it was Elijah. In the glow from the dash I could see his face turned to my form and his eyelashes cast down somewhat, his eyes on me.

"Are you going to watch the road ahead at any point?" I queried sleepily.

"And subject my eyes to such demure sights in comparison?"

"More like fully observe what's going on around you."

"I think my observation skills are more than capable of watching the road and yourself simultaneously. I haven't had the luxury of watching you sleep of late." Elijah reasoned smoothly. "With the exception of last night."

"How long till we stop for food?" I asked as brightly as I could though sleepy, belying the emotion that swelled within me at being watched sleep by him. Wether Elijah picked up on my deliberate avoidance or not he chuckled and told me probably another hour, then that I should get some more sleep in the meantime. "Why? So you can keep watching me?" I accused with no real gusto behind the words.

"You don't have to be asleep for that." Elijah's voice turned gravelly and sent a shiver up my spine. "But I will continue to do so, yes. I'll always watch over you." My resulting frown while not visible to him ached. How was I supposed to comfortably get back to sleep now? Knowing he was watching. That he was getting something out of doing so that might only encourage him and his affections. Without another word I half turned onto my side and now facing away, tried to ignore him and get some more sleep.

Dinner turned out to be McDonalds. Elijah's presence at the establishment both odd and entertaining in my opinion. Despite not actually entering the restaurant, his manner when talking to the order machine and the subsequent window tenders was surreal. It was like he was stooping to the level of _normal_ people. McDonalds was fine and all. I preferred their food to other fast food chains. But even I found sitting in their restaurants unappealing. And I wasn't the sophisticated Original vampire here.

"I must still be sleeping. I'd never peg you as a customer of McDonalds." I commented as we moved along the drive-through to the payment window.

"Do you not like their food? You could have said something before we ordered. We'd come across somewhere else for dinner sooner of later."

"The food's fine. It's just, you. I would have thought your taste in fast food would only go as far as Thai or Chinese."

"Well, the restaurants themselves leave much to be desired. Even the newly decorated ones. But the food _is_ good." I suddenly wished I hadn't commented at all. There was no need for me to be reminded of how compatible Elijah and I were.

"Speak for yourself," Jonas interjected from the back seat as though insulted. "McDonalds is an institution! At one stage I was eating there at least a couple of times a week. _And _devotedly sat inside. Shame on you, Elijah. Living in this country and not embracing it's finest fast food." He playfully roused on our driver.

"Did I not say the food was good?" Elijah defended humorously and some laughter bounded around within the car from all. "Surely that counts for something." Jonas repeated Elijah's justification sounding appalled.

"Apparently not." I quipped.

"All that might count towards the redemption you so sorely need, and I repeat _might,_ is if this is your shout."

"What a _relief._" Elijah responded smoothly. "That I can do. And how convenient. I've been itching to offload my money."

After an entertaining dinner the three of us settled into silence again and, apparently content with a full stomach Jonas started snoring in the back.

"Doesn't take much to please him, it seems."

"No," I trailed off in agreement. "Do you think I can get out and stretch my legs properly tomorrow?" Elijah nodded.

"If all goes well tonight. We can stop for a couple of hours somewhere for lunch, in which time you can free yourself from the confines of the car."

"Great." I responded eagerly.

"We'll be back on the road throughout the afternoon, so be sure to take especial advantage if your legs are restless."

"Mhmm." Shifting in my seat with the intent to sleep during our night's driving I got comfortable.

"Did you want your robe? In case you get chilly." Denying him any need I might have for it I turned away from him again and settled. "Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight."


	54. Chapter 54

**Author's babble: **Hello all! Has been a while. But finally got some time to myself to continue writing more on this story. Thank you all again for the support and interest in this.

I can't 'babble' here and not mention how blown away I was by Nina's performance once Elena realised Jeremy was dead and not coming back. And further, how Nina played her when Damon asked Elena to switch off her humanity. Absolutely stunning acting. I had always been concerned regarding how Elena would be played when she became a vampire. Mainly if any change would come about that might lead us viewers to think she's just like Katherine. Wether she shut off her humanity or not. But that has not been the case (so far) and I am most impressed. At the end of the last episode I still saw Elena. Detached from emotion for sure, but quite similar to when she's been at her most logical. Fingers crossed the changes in her character are on par as the show continues.

CHAP 54:

Judging by the light permeating the sliver between my resentfully parting eyelids I assumed it was morning and, now consciously aware of Elijah's eyes on me groaned softly and shifted. Making note that today was the second say I'd lived with what I'd done concerning the girl her face flickered beneath my eyelids. I wondered if in time I wouldn't be able to recall her face so clearly. One's memory had it's limits. Hoping that it wouldn't I fixated on the terror in her eyes, just in case. That was something I didn't ever want to forget. Considering it I also didn't want to wake up. It hardly seemed fair when I'd played a part in the fear that had filled them and ultimately in her end.

Moving on from my recollection I realised I'd turned at some point during my sleep and was facing Elijah. Finally ready to be in the present I opened my eyes.

"You're watching me again."

"So I am." Came his smooth response then his soft chuckle. "Perhaps you can take comfort in the fact I'm not lovingly molesting your face." He suggested as though he'd compromised on doing exactly that. Embarrassed, I blushed furiously and cast my eyes around to focus on something other than him. Unable to manage it some tension crept into my otherwise relaxed body.

"I-." Elijah's eyebrows rose and his eyes, gentle and searching surveyed me as I scrambled for words. It was no co-incidence he brought this up now. I was sure he thought he could catch my just awakened mind off-guard. "I didn't _molest_ your face."I denied weakly.

"No. But if I were to return the appraisal of _your_ face, no doubt you'd consider that a harassment." Elijah locked our gazes with a challenging intensity. I returned his stare as though in a trance and though my eyelids fluttered when he directed a free hand to my face, I found myself overwhelmed with anticipation for his touch. But I was also incredibly fearful that I wouldn't remember this moment well enough. Resulting in any reminiscence of this not accurately recalling how I longed for his contact. It intensified my fear and panicking I was frozen. At the same time I knew I needed to avoid this in the present, but the tug of war within prevented me making any move.

Only when the back of his index finger finally made contact above my cheek bone did I stir and shoot Elijah a hard glare. But it seemed he'd already backed off. "Elena." My name on his lips was tortured. He seemed astounded by something and somewhat heartbroken as well. Pushing past my quelled fear and wariness of why he'd spoken my name the way he had I sat up.

"I know what you're doing," I accused as my bathrobe fell down off the front of my shoulders, the material pooling on my lower abdomen and distracting me for a moment. I hadn't wanted the robe. Hadn't used it knowingly. It's presence had to be Elijah's doing. How sweet of him. Though I hadn't needed it and he'd ignored that, which ordinarily frustrated me. Right now it was sweet and I treasured the action. Looking down at how it covered most of my body I began rubbing the material between my thumb and two fingers.

"And what's that?" I stole a glance into the back seat to find Jonas still asleep before snapping my head back to Elijah.

"Bombarding me with meaningless, _nothings_ as soon as I wake, hoping my defences will be down." If that hurt him, well I was sharing in it. My blood felt cold and thick in my veins. How I wished I could take it back. Or rather hadn't had to say it at all. Again I was frightened of keeping him at a distance.

"Ah." He acknowledged then fell silent and after a furtive glance at me turned his face to the road again. Gathering up the robe, I quickly balled it in annoyance then tucked it down behind my seat.

"_Ah?_" I spat though emphasising my repetition of the world. "That's all you can say for-?" I shot, making an effort to keep my voice down before he cut me off.

"What have I done to make you fear me?" That stalled my annoyance. As if continuing to speak was some hardship for him Elijah made a low half growl, before the sound formed into his next word. "Every time I approach you in some non-essential way your heart beat becomes thunderous with fear." His growl hadn't been due to anger. The fear he was picking up on seemed just as hurtful to him as my words could be. It hadn't occurred to me how my fearfulness could be interpreted. So I was soundly shocked and completely thrown off when Elijah turned his head to face me again. "After some investigation it's quite obvious I'm scaring you for some reason. There's no other explanation and yet, I don't know what I've done." As he spoke I'd titled my head forward and kept glancing up to his face then back down again. _If only he knew._

"I'm not afraid of, you." I wasn't.

"Don't deny it. I was aware of your fear yesterday, and now I'm aware of it's source." Came his somewhat hard response. "Instead, would you care to tell me why?" Now I raised my face and though my voice was low, kept it strong.

"But I'm not."

"Elena. You have lied to me on many occasions. With due cause." He began with some frustration in his voice. "But on this one. I need you to be truthful with me. I can't bare you fearing me." Elijahs' expression was ominous.

"I don't," my tone compelled him to believe me. "I'm telling the truth, I'm not afraid of you." Shaking his head from side to side in disbelief Elijah faced the road once again. I noticed his right hand gripping the steering wheel tightly, making his knuckles white. Obviously he didn't believe me. "E-." His jaw tensed and my voice faltered even before he cut me off.

"I've only ever wanted to keep you safe and happy, Elena. How I've come to make you fear me by doing so I cannot comprehend. If you're not going to be honest with me now when it possibly matters _most,_ I'm not certain I want to hear anything else you've to say. Not right now." Heart thundering within my chest at the thought of losing all interaction with Elijah from this point on, my chest tightened. I had to focus on my breathing in order to settle myself. It proved difficult when as though offended, or angered further he turned his head to stare fiercely at me. His face was like stone. This wasn't what I wanted to cherish. My lips parted, offering my mouth the opportunity to say something, but I couldn't. He didn't believe I wasn't afraid of him. I couldn't very well play along with his assumption. That would only be worse, in the end. Was this it? Was this the moment that would end all potential for future, more pleasant ones? It was gut-wrenching. Though Elijah was shutting me down on what I might have to say, I couldn't help being hyper aware that he possibly didn't want me in any way. To hell with how amazing we were in Klaus' bathroom and every other interaction we'd ever had. I hated how things hurt more when you cared.

Slowly, and with some difficulty Elijah adjusted his expression. The hard lines of his face softening while his eyes warmed somewhat. Finally, he looked apologetically at me and disconnected a hand from the steering wheel and directed it as though to place it on my knee. This was more like it. Quickly I tried to focus myself on memorising how his hand was about to feel on my knee. I was anxious to accept his movement, but his hand paused and panic overwhelmed me. The next moment it had returned to the wheel.

"I will not do that again." He referred to his hand in a murmur. "Hopefully my self-chastisement concerning any relations or advances I might otherwise make, can bring you some comfort. I find my desire to touch you lacking, knowing I make you feel this way." Elijah promised diplomatically. I made no response and Elijah seemed to have nothing more to say from this point. Ten minutes passed before I forced myself to respond. I knew it was useless, as he'd made up his mind.

"I don't understand. Why won't you believe me?" I asked quietly as I stared out the window.

"But I do. The contrast between your body's response and those which you formulate is too great. I have to rely on the biological truth."

This was largely foreign territory. Only a few times before had I been so affected by Elijah when angry. This was beyond awkward. This whole road trip would no doubt prove quite uncomfortable now. In the back of my mind if this disagreement was truly as bad as my emotions made it feel I welcomed Klaus catching up with us. This felt like a trust issue. Elijah was taking my body's reaction as not trusting him. It hadn't mattered on other occasions. But maybe we'd been through enough till now that he felt I should have no doubt about his character. I could understand him feeling hurt and maybe that was all this was. But logic and my emotions weren't complimenting each other at the moment. Was it too much to hope he just needed time to cool off? Not wanting to make this worse than it already was I didn't push my side of things. So we continued on in silence. I couldn't wait for lunch. Then I would escape this car and the tension for at least a litte while.

When we finally stopped to eat I was the first out of the car. Having stopped not long prior to buy some meat and salads from a grocer Elijah and Jonas set about starting the barbecue in the Environmental Reserve we were stopped at. Since they both seemed to have it under control I wandered off a little to read the large information plaques that told about the plant and animal life native to the area. I then got to talking with a couple of guys and a girl in a group who'd come to walk a trail through the forest-like growth the clearing we were in led into. Apparently they'd been here before and had come across many different animals. I envied their obvious passion for nature and hiking somewhat. But I appreciated their normalcy more than anything else. They knew nothing of what was going on in the world's supernatural societies. I felt normal again while talking with them. Unrestricted in anything I might say or do. As some of them adjusted their back packs and filled their water in preparation, the girl who'd kept speaking and laughing with me about a movie we'd both seen a while ago was suddenly startled into silence. Her face then took on enough confusion that I gave her a concerned look before making the decision to turn my head and look around behind me. At the same moment I felt a hand make contact with my upper arm.

"Lunch is just about ready." Elijah announced to me as I felt the length of his arm run from his grasp on my upper arm, across my back, and held me firmly against his side as he stepped next to me. With some tension in my body I managed to keep calm and accepted Elijah's presence and announcement with a glance and a smile. It was then that the girl excused herself to leave us and get going with her group. "Relax. You'll attract attention if you appear uncomfortable with me." Elijah murmured as we turned together and began walking back to the barbecue he and Jonas had chosen.

"Well, that do you expect me to be? I'm _afraid_ of you after all. I mightn't be able to control myself." I bit back at him. "You said you weren't going to make any advances. Have you noticed you're touching me? You practically took an oath earlier not to."

"It seemed an unsuspicious interaction between you and I that was suitable to interrupt you and the girl." I exhaled sharply out of my nose in a somewhat scornful laugh. Apparently his contact with me now was of no concern.

"Yet you used your vampire speed to just _appear_ next to me. Or so it seemed. Whatever you did, it alarmed her."

"Some things are inescapable." We walked on a few more paces before he continued. "Like your anger, at me." I saw no reason to answer him. There was no need to deny it, nor explore it's source But eventually I formed a response.

"If you weren't so hot and cold I mightn't be so easily angered. You confuse me." Elijah maintained our side by side contact as we moved closer to Jonas and smoothed his hand up and down my upper arm soothingly. The action annoyed me further and I chose to untangle myself from him. But as I elbowed Elijah he held me tighter against his side.

"Remain as you are."

"No!" I hissed. "You said you weren't going to touch me. If you respect my," here I exaggerated my voice so that it dripped with sarcasm, "_fear_, you'll give me space." I had very little ability to struggle free from his strong hold but still I tried to worm my way free.

"Settle, Elena. The girl you spoke to is intermittently watching us." _Oh. _Accepting Elijah's closeness I stopped trying to resist. "Regrettably I cannot completely refrain from touching you. At times, displays of comfort when in close proximity can blend us amongst the public. Curiously, you do not seem afraid at this time." He inflected some amusement into his voice at this observation. Turning my face to his I formed an exaggerated look of shock to form across my facial features.

"You don't say?" My eyebrows with a mind of their own rose and quirked with some of my haughty attitude. "Do you mean? Could it _be_, that I'm not afraid of you after all?" Elijah's own eyebrows lowered as his eyes narrowed at me.

"I'm not yet sure what it means." His replied, obviously intrigued. "You certainly haven't been afraid since I commandeered you from the girl." _No. Because this contact is unexpected. _Of course I hadn't, I'd had no notion of Elijah ever touching me again. So I couldn't prepare myself to memorise it. Not this time. Turning my face forward again we rejoined Jonas. Elijah then took over barbecuing the sausages while Jonas sat down and read a paper he'd picked up at our last stop. I simply sat and looked about me.

Eventually my casual perusal honed in on Elijah as he turned the lines of meat methodically in between cutting up what salads had not yet been prepared. I watched his hands for what seemed the longest time. But soon found my gaze rising, my eyes travelled the line of buttons up the centre of his shirt, before pausing at the opening of material level with his collar bone. His jaw was in the way however, so I found my attention attracted there. His head was tipped forward, watching what he was doing and some of his hair hung down, waving gently from the movement of his right arm. That was where my attention remained. On his hair, and how it hung down shielding his eyes. After a time Elijah looked up, finding my eyes on his he continued chopping blindly. When my attentions proved concerning, he tilted his head slightly and his face took on a dark look of concern. Blinking slowly a couple of times I realised I was staring, and with more calm than I thought I'd be capable, looked down at the sausages sizzling. Then I cast my gaze well out and away from Elijah and to the goings on of everyone else. After that the two men casually spoke between themselves for a few minutes.

"Elena?" Elijah's voice caught my attention and I looked back to him. "Perhaps, if you don't mind, Jonas can test you before we eat?"

"That way," Jonas added. "In the instance you haven't yet conceived. You and Elijah can try again before Klaus to rejoins us." There was that awkwardness again. They were discussing my sex life. How would we try again? Would we kick Jonas out so we could use the car? That wouldn't be pleasant for any of us. Raising my eyebrows then I glanced around, noting we were out of the way of anyone else. It wouldn't draw attention to do it now. Nodding I stood up and moved closer to Jonas, then the familiar clean aroma filled my nostrils. As he did his thing I glanced at Elijah hopeful for a good result to find he'd plated the sausages and was standing a little closer. The longer Jonas performed the spell Elijah took to glancing back and forth between us. He actually looked somewhat anxious, and it was incredibly endearing. It was almost enjoyable to see him squirm this way. A lot was riding on this I supposed. I began to openly stare at him again and soon Jonas was done. "Well done, you two." He praised. Relief hit me with the force of an avalanche. It felt so physical I could have been bowled over where I stood. I very nearly was as Elijah closed the meter between us to engulf me in a hug. Shocked, stunned and grateful for what we'd accomplished I couldn't help but laugh into the front of his shoulder. The sound muffled by his jacket was more than made up for by Elijah and Jonas' laughter. He kept a hold of me even after we'd all stopped laughing, leaving us slowly swaying in relative silence. Not that I had any objections. My arms still locked around his back, I took the time to inhale as much of his scent as possible. Once again, I'd been caught off-guard with his contact so I just took it as it came and savoured it. Finally, Elijah and I broke apart. The transition into two separate beings was laboured and for many torturous seconds I thought he was going to kiss me. The way his head tilted down would have facilitated the meeting of our lips so easily. The simplicity of doing so must have registered with Elijah also, because his releasing grip paused to hold me in range for a moment. His expression was mildly puzzled and his eyes looked to almost introvert on themselves. He looked to be thinking heavily about something.

But then we were disentangled and distancing fast. I moved around Jonas back to where I'd previously sat and Elijah sat down across from both Jonas and I at the picnic table. Jonas had already helped himself in the time Elijah and I'd been celebrating so we joined him, all of us in high spirits. Far too often Elijah and I glanced at each other. Our eyes continuing to meet over and over again, before I finally managed to stop myself from focussing on him. Of course by restricting my attentions there it allowed the fact that I was pregnant sink in. Right now it would only be cells. But I had to wonder how long a pregnancy such as mine would last. Due to vampire cells fertilising my egg would it be less than the general human gestation period? And then with vampire blood in my body, would that have any effect? The next full moon wasn't far away. Would I have any visible signs of pregnancy by then? Grimly I cast it's development aside, for it didn't really matter. I was simply with child.

I'd never considered myself a breeder. Though lately my body really hadn't been my own. Being with child now, made me feel even more dejected about something within me. It was like I'd been given a gift, and had no idea what to do with it. This had been produced out of necessity. It had a purpose. It wasn't going to be an entity when the time came for Klaus to kill me. It was so weird to feel as though I had no claim over it despite it residing within me, and being the key to bringing Klaus down. It was so important, and yet nothing at the same time. And I kept having this urge to place my hand on my lower belly. There was no baby belly to cup. Yet just because I was told I was pregnant, I wanted to strike some pose. I hadn't considered how Elijah and I had created something that had the potential to be someone, with the intention of killing it. But now, it was plainly obvious. My second victim was inside me. How the guilt smothered me now. I was glad for getting most of my meal down before I'd reached this depressing notion. It was advantageous to eat at every food stop. Not waste the opportunity and go hungry until later. But suddenly what remained on my plastic plate was incredibly disgusting and the remaining flavours in my mouth sickening. We'd bought some bottles of water earlier as well and I wanted so much to swirl my first mouthful around my mouth and spit it out. But, not wanting to make a scene I was forced to swallow my first mouthful from the bottle I'd claimed. At least it got better. As I drank Elijah and I locked gazes one time too many for my liking now that I was slightly resentful about our success. Without the customary response of looking away I narrowed my eyes, warning him of my displeasure. His right eyebrow rose slightly before he slowly continued to finish what was on his own plate.

After an afternoon on the road that stretched into the evening, Elijah turned the car into a motel parking lot. I'd been stewing about being a murderous incubator the whole time so had kept silent for the most part.

"Is everybody happy with Chinese for dinner?" Elijah asked within the vehicle, to which Jonas and I both agreed. It was about eight o'clock and with cash in hand Jonas departed our company. Presumably to fetch the Chinese from the little shop I'd seen back on the corner. "Now for a room." Elijah announced easily as he removed the keys from the ignition and unbuckled himself.

"A room?" I queried.

"Yes. Two actually. We're staying here for the night." I looked out at the hotel rooms lining two levels of what was a very clean looking establishment.

"Can we do that?"

"I believe so. We've travelled a sufficient distance via a multitude of criss-crossing routes. No-one's shown any sign of chasing you. So I think we've earned ourselves the comfort of a bed to sleep in tonight."

"Only two rooms, you said?"

"Yes." I nodded slowly, not having a problem with the proposed arrangement, nor jumping for joy at having to share. "Is that a problem?" Elijah pressed.

"Nope. I suppose you and I will be sharing?" Came my measured answer before I too unbuckled my seat belt.

"We will. Your safety being paramount." Again I nodded.

A short time later Elijah and I had settled into our room, while Jonas was next door with the TV on. Ours was on also, but neither of us seemed to be actually paying attention to it. I had been trying to watch, but with Elijah's eyes on me constantly it was hard to keep up with the program. We hadn't really said much since leaving Jonas after eating the Chinese, but the tension in the room was hardly awkward. In the end I turned my head to lock eyes with Elijah confidently and asked him if there was something he wanted to say.

"There are many things I want to say. But if I may, I'd like to apologise." He opened honestly to which the corners of my mouth lifted slightly upwards. "You're afraid of something." Re-entering the topic I'd assumed we'd now forget I nearly rolled my eyes. "But I think I believe you. You're not afraid of me."

"I'm glad you're catching on." My tone was surprised, almost cautious and he surveyed me for a moment. "So does this mean you're not going to keep pushing at me about it?" A wry smile was his initial response.

"Am I that predictable?"

"You have your moments." My tone was somewhat affectionate for the moment.

"All I know, is that you are afraid. I thought it was something relating to myself. But today when we stopped for lunch, I believe you enlightened me. I was mistaken." Elijah finished sombrely then stood from his seat at the small table and slowly walked towards me. Curious, I watched him approach. When he arrived before me Elijah offered his upturned hands. I stared at them dumbly for a few moments. "Take my hands, Elena." He encouraged. My fingers itched to do as he asked, but unsure of what was going on I was hesitant.

Finally I did, raising my hands somewhat shakily to rest them in his. Elijah then pulled me up to stand before him.

"What?-"

"Shh." He titled his head slightly. "I was harsh with you this morning. That wasn't fair of me. Your displeasure with this day as a whole has not gone unnoticed by me. This should be a time for you to be free of all turmoil. You're free of Klaus for now." I shrugged.

"It's fine."

"It is not." Elijah's tone was adamant.

"Today wasn't all bad." I countered. "We've beaten Klaus. Essentially." I was pregnant after all. We had done great. What we'd set out to do. Not everything was a given just yet. Only when Klaus was dead could that be said. Elijah drew me in closer his eyes soft and lids at half mast. Then rotating his hand around my wrist he directed my hand up towards his face until he could rest the backs of my curled fingers against his right cheek. Skin heating up Elijah released my other hand, dropped his arm below it to put his hand on my waist. My loose hand now resting on his arm he gazed at me.

"We did an amazing job of that." He murmured as our noses came close to touching. Heart leaping in my chest the right hand corner of my mouth drew even higher into a slight smirk. "Elena," he began in whisper. "For my benefit. Can you prove to me that you're not afraid?" Curiously lifting my somewhat lowered eyelids a little I stared at him. His own eyes welcomed my gaze then slowly gestured down to my lips before maintaining eye contact. I realised he wanted me to make a move.

"You want me to, to kiss you?" He released my hand at his cheek and I lowered it to rest on the side of his neck.

"Whatever pleases you." Instantly my mind screamed of keeping him at a distance and removing myself from his person. But at the same time that would only make him angry with me like this morning. He wanted proof. Not a commitment. He just wanted to know for sure that I wasn't afraid of him. I could do that for him couldn't I? _I could._

"Well, a kiss would be the logical thing to do. Standing as we are."

"It would be." We seemed to move a fraction closer then, but still our lips weren't touching. Being in this proximity was delicious. Though we'd only been close like this over night it seemed like it'd been an age since then.

"So a kiss will prove I'm unafraid, of you?" Came my slow murmur.

"It has the possibility to." What did I have to lose? It was just a kiss. As I considered doing so the seconds ticked by. "I know you're capable of it. You wanted to when we broke apart to eat earlier," he accused. _Huh. Presumptuous of him. _

"So did you." My voice was breathy.

"Very much so." I allowed my fingers to curl around the back of his neck while my thumb took to stroking the side.

"Then why didn't you? You'd known I wasn't afraid then."

"I had my suspicions." Admitted Elijah. "However, only now am I willing to risk confirming them."

"There isn't that much risk involved." Elijah exhaled slowly and shut his eyes for a moment.

"Are you stalling?"

"No. It's just, we did this and more the other night. I didn't fear you then, and I don't now. _Nothing's _changed."

"I'm very close to believing that." With that he moved his hand on my waist around to my back while his other swept some hair back over my right ear. "Excruciatingly close." He added as the second hand left my length of hair to slide back over my shoulder so that arm could also wrap itself around me.

I decided then to put him out of his misery. It was hardly difficult to join our mouths. They were both _right there_ a whisper of space between them. Initially it was I moving my lips against Elijah's. Like he required me to possess the initiative to feel in control, thus unafraid. But then he made a deep noise of approval and held me firmly against him while returning my kiss with an heated intensity. Having jumped to the conclusion that this would never, ever happen again I cherished every movement and resulting sensation. There was no fear that I wouldn't remember this correctly. I just _wanted_ it. My only complaint was when Elijah broke our mouths and put a stop to the kiss. He'd pulled his head back, but mine had extended forward slightly trying to follow. Retracting it I took in his relief.

"Wasn't I just the fool?" He breathed rhetorically.

"Yes, you were." I smirked.

"I was well aware without your answer." Came his good-humoured response.

"Just, making sure you were well informed." I justified evenly.

"I _won't_ doubt you again." I only smiled and Elijah slowly unwound his arms from around me. "And maybe you'll tell me what you're really afraid of," he threw in gently. "Would you prefer to bathe first?" I'd known that regardless of whether my fear was of him or not that he would still want me to talk about it. Accepting we separated and I went to suss out the adjoining ensuite. We definitely weren't at your regular motel. This place was immaculate. Nothing too fancy, but clean and homely with some real comforts.

There was a lovely big bath as the base of the shower, and single use capsules of bubble bath on the sink to it's side. Stroking my hands over the towels I found them soft and welcoming. The allure of the bath was strong, but I didn't want to hold Elijah's own refreshment up. Considering him he appeared in the mirror above the sink holding up his mobile. I glanced to him, then to it and back to him.

"It's Klaus. He wants to speak with you." It took me a second to comprehend him.

"I don't want to talk to him." I responded plainly. Klaus would have heard me, but it wasn't going to cause trouble. After what he'd made me do I didn't think when he finally caught up with me that I should be _happy_. I would be troubled. After all, I was. But I was working on living with it. When I was interacting with Klaus I should probably be miserable about everything. Elijah and I hadn't discussed it but I assumed that's how I should be. After frowning and lowering his eyes to the phone he returned them to me.

"To quote my brother: _You will, or I will make you._" Elijah's tone was even and I assessed him curiously for any sign of how I should continue. "Elena. The phone."

"No." Elijah returned his eyes to the phone, presumably as Klaus was speaking again.

"As you wish." Elijah spoke in a tone that spoke nothing of any desire to please. I waited a few moments, unsure of what he'd agreed to. "He's no longer on the line."

"What-? Why?"

"Because you're being _difficult_, he's going to close on some business he's yet to. He'll be ringing back in about five minutes. At that time he expects you to speak to him."

"Is there anything else? Are you meant to be _making_ me in these five minutes?"

"No. Merely reminding you of what's at stake if you maintain disobedience."

"Like I don't know." Considering as much as I could I bit down on my lower lip. "What do I do?" I was not impressed with the neediness that crept into my voice. Elijah 's features conveyed some surprise, then his eyes darkened and he closed the space between us. "Whatever feels appropriate. You've handled Klaus throughout all this. You're more than capable of dealing with him now." Nodding I composed myself. He was right. I shouldn't have needed him to tell me so, but it had seemed natural to ask for guidance. "But you knew that," he pointed out softly, his eyes capturing mine again.

"Yes. I suppose I did." The blush creeping upon my face was relentless. It was slow, but intense. Elijah's eyes were smiling while the left corner of his mouth was tugged upwards in a half smile.

"Hmm." Was all he managed to reply before the phone rang again.

"It's not been five minutes."

"No. But it _is_ Klaus." He supplied while looking at its screen before assessing me. "Are you ready for him?" I nodded my head in accent and Elijah brought the phone up to his ear, pressing a button to accept the call as he did. "Klaus. You're early." He paused while presumably Klaus spoke. "Only trying again will tell. Elena?" I trained my focus on him at the mention of my name. He lowered the phone from his ear and held it before him. "Would you like to speak to Klaus?"

"No." I began, watching as Elijah tilted his head to listen to whatever Klaus must have been saying again. "But I will." I finished in a grumble. Elijah's attention was back on me at once as he handed me the phone.

"I'm here." My announcement was mono-toned.

"So you are." Klaus' voice sounded almost surprised. Perhaps he was intrigued that I'd relented so soon.

"Love, how are you keeping? Am I sensing the return of your attitude?"

"No."

"No?"

"Consider it, displeasure. You made me kill someone." My tone was impressively flat. It gave me confidence that I could maintain this when Klaus and I were reunited.

"About that, you _helped_ more than anything else." Taking my time to formulate my reply the silence down our phone line felt wired with simmering tension. While Klaus had dulled the description on exactly what we'd done together the other night. I knew not why he bothered to do so.

"Why are you calling?" Finally left my mouth as I moved over and sat on the side of the bath.

"To see how you are." He finally answered after a long pause. "You were very shaken when you left." His tone of voice was gentle which I had to assume was a change from just prior.

"Funny that." Another pause.

"Is Elijah treating you well?"

"I'm not happy to be stuck with him, if that's what you're getting at."

"That's somewhat relieving to hear. I must admit I'd been concerned you might find him more appealing, after the other night's events. And because he comforted you when I could not."

"He didn't comfort me. I'm beyond that."

"I see." Klaus began then paused and continued in a lower voice. "I did want to be there for you, you know. Your first kill is always memorable." Half of how he'd spoken sounded like he was upset with himself. But the latter had only showcased his willingness to kill.

"You make that sound like it's something to relish in."

"It is. But that's off topic. I would have been there with you. You'd seemed quite fine when I left you, and I had business to attend to. So I put my faith in your strong character. But it seems you needed someone then and I would have liked to be him." As though having enough of him I felt no need to respond. But the silence stretching between us again was increasing Klaus' irritability. I could predict it. This tension I tried to ignore in order to keep myself in the character I'd chosen was so obvious without actually being so. "Elena," it was a warning. "Say something." When I didn't I heard his growl. "Answer me. I can hear you breathing. I understand you're doing it rough, but I am _trying_ here. You've been so good for me to date, you deserve my compassion. I do not give it freely."

"I don't want to talk. I don't want to do anything." I heard him sigh into the phone.

"When I give you immortality, that will change, my love. You'll have a _whole_ _world_ to focus on. In time how you're feeling will seem so insignificant. I promise you that." This show of reasoned comfort from Klaus was interesting. Barbaric, but interesting. He was trying. But all he'd just said made my blood boil in anger.

"I want to hang up." I managed. Some of my anger filling my voice as I ground out my words through clenched teeth.

"Elena. Are you appreciating what it takes for me to converse with you in this way? I'm far too proud for this, but I'm making the effort. For you." He rattled off in frustration.

"I'm hearing you, but I really don't want to." I allowed my voice to waver somewhat. Bringing out the big guns looked imminent. That was going to involve picturing that young girl's face again and how frightened she was. It made me nauseous just doing so. I hated exploiting her, but right now that hatred and frustration only spurred on the despair I was trying to tap into. Yes, it was proving helpful as my eyes were now excessively moist, but it was vicious to use the girl in this way.

"Hear me. Believe me. Pick yourself up. Soon we'll be together again and things will be as they were. Perhaps you're in need of my presence, you've grown rather attached of late. We're so close now, just hang in there. Where's that strength you've always exhibited?" Tears overflowing from my eyes I was on the brink. My emotions spun tight and ready to let go. As I prepared to speak it all rushed out of me and when next I spoke I cried down the phone.

"I don't need anyone! I don't need you," I paused for a choking breath. "Elijah, or Jonas." After another pause in which I took a shaky breath, I groaned my next words down the phone. "Not unless they can erase what I've done. Please, let me hang up." I broke into sobs. "_Please._" Now it was Klaus' turn to commence a silence. When he finally spoke again it was quiet and controlled.

"Don't hang up. Give the phone back to Elijah, I want to speak with him." With that I immediately started distancing the phone from my ear. But was still able to hear him wish me good night. I gave no farewell and continued to hand the phone back to Elijah as I continued to sob. Through the pain and overwhelming misery I'd pushed myself to revisit I offered him a grim upward pull of my mouth. But it was fleeting and once he'd repossessed the phone my mourning grew stronger and I sat back on the side of the bath, collapsed my upper body forward and sobbed into my hands.

Elijah had followed me as I'd distanced myself from him and placed a hand firmly on my left shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Slowly looking up at him I caught his meaningful look of accent pertaining to how I'd chosen to act. It only made me feel worse and my tears increased so I went back to hiding my face in my hands as powerful sobs shook my body.

"You required me?" Asked Elijah after raising the phone to his ear. "The whole time we've been on the road." He supplied presumably in response to something Klaus had said. Then there was a similar silence before he answered. "She seems most at peace when she sleeps." Again there was silence. "Actually, she's been sleeping most of the time." Here Elijah'd inflected some concern into his response. "Yes. She's otherwise in good health."

Their conversation went on for a little longer before Elijah announced Klaus had ceased interrupting my free time from him. Releasing my shoulder he moved around my unresponsive mess perched on the side of the bathtub and sat next to me. Still overcome with my heightened grief I saw no reason to acknowledge him, nor did I think I was capable. This suffocating sadness had me in it's clutches again. Only when Elijah wound his arm around me did I have an issue with his presence. His hold was gently pressing me to lean against him into his chest and I wasn't keen on that so I tried to resist him.

"No." I stated pitifully, gulping in air as I continued to sob while pushing away from Elijah with my arms. "Don't make it worse." He counteracted my manoeuvres easily and soon had me in his chest.

"I'm making it better. In the long run, remember?" Still I struggled, pushing and shoving my arms somewhat before finally giving into him and taking comfort in Elijah. Crying away I gripped his shirt in my fists tightly while Elijah soothed me with kind words and praise.

After a time it seemed I'd cried myself out and began breathing slowly. Elijah hadn't moved and had both his arms around me, holding me tight. Sniffing the moisture within my nose I let go of his shirt and rubbed at my eyes.

"Can you let me go now please?" My voice was hoarse.

"Certainly."

"Thank you." I whispered. Once I was free I stood while Elijah remained seated. Gathering my emotions and thoughts I leant against the wall opposite him and asked the story behind his responses to Klaus. The impression he'd given Klaus turned out to be that I was still just as traumatised and tormented by recent events as when I'd left. The details were easy enough to follow and I stored them away for when I'd be reunited with him. Then I directed my thoughts to our earlier kiss. After having indulged in my mourning and guilt again I felt it crucial to be clear with Elijah. To hell with what I wanted. With what I had been working so hard to cherish between him and I since realising I was going to be killed in the near future. There was nothing for us any more. No point to our connection, because everything was coming to an end. No longer would I hope for any particular interaction with him. It was time to avoid that. Perhaps even the slightest accomplishment in doing so would make me feel better about losing him altogether. Like I could handle that in the end when it would be resolute. Acknowledging this did nothing to ease how miserable I was feeling.

"I think I'll go and inform Jonas of our phone call and the story we're to stick to." As he volunteered this Elijah stood and started making his way to the door.

"Elijah?" Stopping he turned slightly to face me and gave me all his attention. "About earlier. When we kissed." My voice was dull. "I want you to know it was just a kiss. I'm not afraid of you. I never will be. But it was just a kiss. It has to be." I paused for breath. "I'm to die soon." He surveyed me with a worrisome expression for what seemed the longest time. When eventually he took a step towards me I drew myself up to my full height and tensed, my facial expression fiercely opposing the notion of him coming closer. We stood like this as though in a stand off until Elijah made a big show of retracting his step and backing to the door.

"Elena, you're upset. Perhaps a bath might soothe you some." Staring at Elijah grateful for him giving me space yet desperate for him to accept my reasoning, fresh tears fell from my eyes. "Please. Take as much time as you need." Encouraging me further he gave a nod and left closing the door behind him. The agony of him not even acknowledging what I'd just said left me standing silently as more and more tears travelled down my face.


	55. Chapter 55

**Author's babble:** Gosh you're all so lovely. Thank you, thank you, thank you once again. Hope this is still enjoyable :). Oh boy! I'm so excited to see Elijah again. I have such a good feeling about the up-coming episode. Would it be too much to have a faint but persistent expectation, that he might get Elena's humanity back on track? I hope not. Because I believe he could do it :P. The shallow side of me is eagerly awaiting some more screen time for Daniel Gillies. Gorgeous man. Gorgeous character.

Enjoy. Some nice Elena/Elijah in this chapter.

CHAP 55:

After the heat and aroma of my bubble bath eased the tension in my body I found myself dozing off. Soon subtly aware of being shifted as the water sloshed lazily around me I opened my tender eyes a fraction to find Elijah's face close to mine. Over his shoulder was one of the towels and he adjusted it slightly as I felt one of his arms behind my back, lifting it away from the tub and half sitting me up. He then guided the towel to drape behind me while I realised the water was draining from the tub. I was then laid back so Elijah could draw the towel closed across my front. Applying padding pressure as he did to kick along the absorption of moisture from my skin. Another towel was brandished then and Elijah set it behind my head while tilting it forward. Slightly more aware I opened my swollen eyes some more when he allowed my head to rest back against the towel. Elijah found them and looked into them sadly while his hands gently rubbed the towel against my wet hair. I made a noise in my throat as though to speak. But my still sleepy mind wasn't coherent enough so the words didn't come out. Wether it was my frustration or lingering sadness from what I'd tried to tell Elijah earlier a tear fell from the outer corner of my left eye. Catching it with a thumb he swiped it away

"I wish you'd be more open about what's troubling you so." He whispered to himself more than a statement I should be compelled to answer. But after sighing, answer I did.

"I don't want to die. To lose you. Leave you." My words were like a whisper in my mind. Honesty at it's most powerful, for the pain it caused me. But then I found it hadn't been confined to my mind as Elijah suddenly looked shocked, his lips parted and brow furrowed. Then he changed and worry etched itself into every feature on his face. It hadn't been my intention to say what I had out loud. Only my mind was to hold that particular information. My mistake was sobering. The resulting panic overwhelming and my eyes bulged as I gasped outwardly. Glancing down I took notice of the large towel wrapped around my body beneath my arms and forced myself to stand while clutching at the material. Heavy on my feet I shuffled down the bath slightly then stepped out while Elijah slowly rose from his crouched position. Uninterestedly I noticed him pick up the forgotten towel that had been behind my head for my hair. I felt so stupid. So betrayed. How could I do this to myself? To him! This news was hardly fair on Elijah. Not when the plan involved me willingly dying despite now not accepting it. Drying my feet on the bathmat for all of one second I left the ensuite for my little store of clothing and snatched up what I required and shot back into the bathroom. Passing Elijah quickly as he stood silently by the door I shut the it as soon as I could and took stock in the slight privacy I had for the next few minutes. Now that' I'd said what I'd said I rather doubted Elijah'd let it go. I was too stressed now to think up a way to go about answering him. There was no covering up what I'd just let slip.

Hoping that trying to relax would be in my best interest I took my time dressing. And then once I was wearing a new singlet and short shorts I remained in the bathroom. Milking what time I could have to myself for all it was worth. Elijah was a patient man, but I doubt he'd wait all night. He'd want to get to the bottom of this before we were all back in the car with Jonas tomorrow where this mightn't be suitable discussion. Not unless he wanted to give me reason to really dig my heels in and refuse to answer him. After a while the inevitable came in the form of Elijah knocking softly on the door.

"Elena?" Holding my breath I didn't answer. "Elena?" his voice was deeper, more urgent this time. "May I come in? Or, could you come out here?" Still I found myself unable to answer him. Wrapping my arms around my midsection in comfort I stood, leaning back against the sink as I stared at the door. "Alright." He conceded. "Unless you give me some indication not to, I'm coming in." There was a pause before the handle turned and Elijah opened the door. His eyes found me instantly. They were sympathetic and warm, but I garnered no comfort whatsoever from them. In fact for a moment all I was capable of was staring at him terrified. Eyes wide I could feel the shimmer of liquid coating their surface. "Now, now. Don't look at me like that." He soothed. That prompted me to get past the fear and approach him casually.

"I'm done in here. It's all yours." I made to leave, stepping past him in the doorway before I found his arms wrapped around my waist, stilling me with no effort at all. His face was at the side of my head and I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Elena, we need to talk about this. Either in here or our room. There will be no running back and forth trying to avoid it. Or rather, trying to avoid me." he murmured gently into my ear. Turning my head slightly to glance at him out the corner of my eye I squared my shoulders slightly.

"I didn't mean what I said. I was sleeping." I spurted out my hopeless excuse with measured defiance.

"I know very well you meant what you said. Your honesty just now was most forthcoming." he paused. "Now, if you please. Where would you like to partake in this conversation we need to have?" His hands on my middle stroked and rubbed me comfortingly.

"I'm finished in here." I reasoned with immeasurable uncertainty evident in my voice. Elijah took this as wishing to use our room and I found myself guided through the doorway. Only pausing so he could shut the door he continued to move us over to the small table and chairs we'd been sat at earlier.

Accepting my seat I sat while Elijah grabbed the chair he'd used earlier and brought it over so that in joining me he sat directly in front with his legs either side of mine and hands on my knees. After folding my arms defensively across my stomach I couldn't bring myself to stop staring at a spot on the carpet. Silence settled between us but I made no move to fill it. Wether Elijah needed to collect his thoughts first or give me time to relax before bombarding me with his inquiry I didn't know. All I knew was that I had no intention of being the one to start this conversation we were to have. Perhaps in a way I already had by opening my big mouth. I needn't willingly do so again.

"Am I to understand that you're no longer accepting of death? Elena darling," my heart leapt and I flicked my eyes up to his in response to him once again using this affectionate name with me. "Answer me." Calming myself from being swept up by the name I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Searching for logic and reason I tried my best to ignore my emotions.

"I accept that I need to die for Klaus to. That is the goal and I want him to die." My words sounded so simple. Like this was exactly the case and there were no other factors. Nothing else of importance than might influence it.

"Yes. But you, yourself." He clarified. "I know for a fact you're afraid of something. Is it death? Are you now afraid to die?" I tried to keep my eyes shut but found myself blinking rapidly when tears swelled behind my eyelids. Despite my efforts they dropped down onto my shorts. A few small spots of darkened colour showing where they'd fallen.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered while shaking my head from side to side. "Nothing matters. There's no point to anything, other than my death."

"It matters. More than anything how you feel matters." He assured me. But you've still not answered me. Are you afraid to die?" Something in me broke then and I began nodding my head quickly.

"Yes." I whispered. When he didn't answer straight away I looked up and he claimed my eyes with his own.

"You were so accepting of it. Apart from your casual mention of being _Turned _the other weekyou've not given any indication that you don't wish to leave this earth. What changed?

"I don't know." I knew bloody well why but I didn't think I could say it out loud to him just yet.

"There must be a reason." My eyes glued to his I sat immobile composing myself. After snivelling and Elijah giving me a handkerchief we were silent for a time. Perhaps he was allowing me to supply a reason. When I gave no indication of doing so he cleared his throat and watched me carefully. "Why don't you want to die? Will leaving this earth wrong you in some way? You'll escape Klaus at your end. Considering your life of late, forgive me for assuming your eyes were well and truly on the prize. Everything concerning you in this latest plan has been justified by your willingness to be sacrificed. But now you're telling me that's changed."

"No. It hasn't changed." I took in a shaky breath. "I _want_ to do this. It seems I was made for the purpose of taking Klaus down. Knowing what I do I wouldn't have it any other way. I-."

Gasping as emotion seemed to pierce through my heart I found I was almost choking on what I was about to let out. Wanting to tell him, but knowing I shouldn't. Already the guilt of how I felt about this was crushing. Elijah reached forward and took hold of my hands in his when my breathing quickened, and pulled me forward slightly. Both our elbows rested on our thighs, the result offering our hands up before our faces as we leant forward into each other.

"Relax." He murmured then kissed my hands. "Catch your breath and tell me what's ailing you. You can tell me anything. Everything. I would rather know than not. I don't know if you're withholding information because you're worried about me or not. But I can handle it. And we _together,_ can overcome it."

"No. You said before you're not willing to-." I broke off and Elijah's expression went dark and pensive.

"What are you referring to Elena?"

"I don't know!" I cried softly. "I just don't want to die." As a physical manifestation of my emotions breaking free, tears spilled over and tracked down my cheeks. Making an attempt to tug my hand holding his handkerchief back. I found Elijah had no intention of letting either of my hands go. Instead he squeezed them gently. It was in that moment that all efforts to hold my fears in had exhausted themselves. Everything was about to come out and it felt dreadful. "I love you and don't want to lose you or leave you alone." Pausing for breath my mind sprouted another thought. "I mean, I wouldn't expect you to be alone forever. You'd find someone, at least for comfort. I just don't want to go any more!" I lost my voice momentarily and guilt rushed in on me. On what I'd just said and I had to make up for it. I began shaking my head from side to side angrily. "No! I didn't want you to know all this. You've got enough on your plate with handing me over to Klaus to kill. I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Elijah, I was happy with one lifetime. And with what's happened in mine I was more than ready to end it all. But you've made me see things differently. I shouldn't be thinking of myself. I don't matter! But sometimes, I just don't care. It's wrong." Pausing for breath my despair weighed in on me, and into my tone of voice. "I just want to be with you." Changing my tune I went off on another tangent. "But you don't want to _Turn_ me. You said as much before Klaus got me and you've said since that you wouldn't turn me unless I made an informed request. There's no time for that. And you mightn't want me forever!" I hung my head and sobs shook my body while I cried. Murmuring, "oh god. This is such a mess. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I never wanted this, it's not going to work. We just can't be together. I understand and _accept_ that, but I just want. I want you so much."

"Forever?" Elijah pressed as soon as I'd given enough pause for him to say something. He was surprised.

"For as long as you'll be alive." Came my muffled response.

"And you're serious about this." It wasn't a question. But his tone did sound that way. I gave him a pathetic look of disbelief. "That sounded like a question. But you need not answer. The fact that considering this is such a burden to you is truth enough. I'm astonished. I didn't realise you'd so fully invested yourself in _us. _Your desire to be with me for lifetime upon lifetime is, well it's _all_ I've wanted from the moment I first connected with you. While I've allowed myself some selfish actions of late, I never expected in this short time to find you so committed to living, and with me. My natural response is to ensure you go on living once Klaus is stopped. Especially now I know this is what's compounding your troubles presently. But this is a monumental decision. It matters not what I want." I looked up, wiping my eyes as I did.

"I don't think I've been more serious about anything else."

"Of course." His features softened as he recalled it. "But forever is a very long time, in excess."

"I'm aware of that even if my view is lacking having not been alive that long."

"You're highly intelligent, Elena, and generally logical. Any view of yours has more than enough merit to stand on it's own." He commented affectionately. "However you do remain _largely_ uninformed. You don't know everything that comes with being a vampire. If, that is what we're talking about here." Elijah spoke darkly. There was a pause and it forced me to think the worst.

"You still don't want to _Turn _me." I supplied hopelessly as the icy fear of rejection struck me. Elijah was quick to reply.

"You know I want you, just as much. As I said, what I want doesn't matter. This is a serious commitment. Not altogether unlike marriage, but the stakes are far higher. Just you and I for the rest of our infinite days."

"That's what I want." Came my whispered assurance.

"But you don't know all of what you want. If I turn you and you resent me for having done so, if you cannot control your urges, despite our connection-."

"You're afraid of taking that chance?" Now I was slightly unsure. "All this time you've always been so confident about your love for me. How bound we are. Like what we have is some insurance. You were willing to wait forever for me. For what? For me to make up my mind, only for you to back out?"

"If I'm afraid. I'm afraid for you. You were always happy to die. You offered me to end you the night I took you from Mystic Falls. Judging by how this has been stressing you the past few days, I can only assume the notion is fresh. What if you change your mind?"

"I won't." My voice sounded hurt. "I mean. Yes it's fresh. But that's only because I hadn't even been considering when I would die. Now that I'm pregnant I know it's going to happen. And I know I don't want to go. You know I've never been suicidal, despite any assumptions you might have made. But I wasn't living before you came along. I was open to death. Practically wanted to go whenever it was going to happen. This, change, it's been you. You're the source, you're the solution. I just want life with you." He looked me over sympathetically before his next words were measured and gentle.

"If you did, change your mind, your unhappiness would poison me." Elijah's pessimism was so foreign I was taken aback by it. "Poison _us._ We've still to know each other more fully. Rather, there's a lot you've yet to learn about me." Him doubting himself concerned me.

"What makes you think I would be unhappy?"

"Everyone has their faults. You can't love everything about me. There are aspects of my person that you have and would have issue with."

"I know I've picked at you, perhaps using faults as an excuse to push you away. But that's all because of Klaus. I don't even really see them otherwise. Besides, no one's perfect." Elijah flicked his eyes all over my face as he considered me. I returned his searching gaze wondering what he was thinking.

"Although you claimed differently, I know you can't have loved watching me kill at the Villa. Surely that made you assess my character? You justified my actions with Klaus having directed me to partake in that evening. But my experience, skill even, was obvious. I know you had issue with it." Recalling this I couldn't disagree with him. I hadn't judged him for it. But it had played on my mind a lot at one stage. I had thought of him in one light, and then he'd revealed what he was capable of.

"You're right." I admitted freely. "I wasn't over the moon about it. But Elijah, I've accepted that. I never judged you. Sure, it never sat well with me. But I've been exposed to more killing, even done so myself and know that if Klaus ever succeeds I'd be a part of that lifestyle. I've grown every time the stakes of my very existence have risen higher. It doesn't bother me any more. Perhaps it should. But it doesn't. You yourself are ashamed of it. That to me, is attractive and definitely more important than the killing itself. Besides, loving you now means I have to acknowledge that the past has made you who you are. You're a _vampire_, in some ways killing goes hand in hand with your existence. I eat meat. I haven't killed for my own food. But I know what goes on to put a piece of meat on my plate. I'm aware of the responsibility required when killing your own food. I _get_ it." Our conversation paused then while Elijah appeared deep in thought.

"What of Jeremy and Jenna? If you have my blood in your body when Klaus kills you, and I am successful in killing him. The compulsion he has on them will break. They'll remember you. You'll have your family back only to lose them once again in the end." I lowered my gaze as some guilt surfaced. My next words were somewhat gravelly, even for me.

"I love them. I really do. Even though I feel like I've already lost them as well as my parents. But when I think about it. About being with you. I can't even explain it." Thinking forward and being open about the future with Elijah, I continued. "If I was a vampire and watched them live out their lives then leave me it would break my heart. But this, this need to be with you. It's so strong that when facing the unknown I just _know_ I'll make it through. If I'm with you." Glancing up shyly I was met with eyes, warm with acknowledgement as Elijah stared at me with his mouth slightly parted.

"Are you saying that within your heart you hold me higher than your family?"

"I-." It was only now just dawning on me that what he was saying was right. Everyone matured to hold their partners more dear than their family in some ways. It was the social result of children in a family, breaking away to became independent of them. "I think I do." I accepted slowly then a smile overwhelmed my face. "I do." My admission was excited. "I'm amazed that's even possible. After trying to hold onto them for so long since they stopped recognising me, I don't feel like they're my reason for living any more." I paused for a steadying breath. "They're the reason I'm dying. The world as well. But I would like to live, Elijah. Because of you." This seemed to strike a chord with him as he gazed at me warmly. The admission I'd just shared with him seemed to calm our conversation.

The stress I'd been feeling dissipated as we both allowed my realisation to sink in. This honesty, in the realisation that I truly loved Elijah felt amazing. In a sense I'd already known. When I started feeling like I wanted to be with him forever this was what drove that notion. But to address it so openly now made it all the more illuminating. The change from just moments before was phenomenal. There seemed to be no barriers between us now. We were open, honest, and connected. I'd always been the one holding us back. Now I'd joined the party. Finally Elijah spoke.

"If not with you, my days would be spent alone. I couldn't disrespect our connection. Anything with anyone else would feel hollow in comparison." I offered him a more reserved smile than the one born of such joy moments earlier.

"You don't need to say that to make me feel better about leaving you, if that's the way things end."

"It is the truth."

"If I'm dead I won't _know,_ what you do is your business alone." I reasoned in what I hoped was comforting for him. My logic had returned for the moment. Elijah's eyes shone with amusement and I titled my head and gave him a questioning look partnered with a frown.

"In the instance of your death, your concern for me would no longer be in effect. So it is most curious that you're basing part of your desire for an anti-death with my lonesomeness."

"That's true." I smiled and a breathy laugh left me. Acknowledging this made me feel silly. "And when I consider that, I _know_ it's illogical." I paused. "But it's just how I feel." Elijah squeezed my hands.

"It pleases me that you listen to your heart these days." Again we fell into silence. While Elijah had taken to gazing at me in wonder with a slight frown on his face, his unfocussed eyes told he wasn't looking _at_ me. Not directly. I found myself looking down at our hands and keeping my focus there. Where were we to go from here? Should I just get up and got to bed? We didn't _need_ to talk everything out right now. I'd divulged the issue. The ball was in Elijah's court, so-to-speak. I hadn't wanted to talk about this in the first place, so I had nothing pressing to say.

The longer I had my thoughts to myself in the wake of what we'd just been discussing, I was reminded of the pressure I'd placed on Elijah. It was growing in intensity as the seconds ticked by. I hadn't wanted to put him in this position.

"Elijah?"

"Mmm?" He focused on me once again.

"I never wanted to pressure you with this."

"Are you leading into an apology again, when I've told you there's never a need to give one to me?" I smiled.

"Yes." I admitted. "Because I _am._ Sorry that is." Elijah cast me a playfully disgruntled look.

"I am, so very thankful for your honestly, Elena. I'm amazed, flattered, and honoured to finally know where I stand with you. I've always tried to be forthcoming with you about my own affections. However, I'm unsure of how to proceed regarding your wishes. I don't wish to give you false hope. Nor do I wish to get my own hopes up. I would love to spend forever with you. But I need to be sure the circumstances are right." His voice took on an air of foreboding. "There's so much you don't know."

"You don't need to reason with me. I haven't _asked_ you to _Turn_ me." Elijah looked as though he'd taken a mental step back, as thought he'd presumed wrong. "Not exactly, anyway. That wouldn't be fair of me." I stared into his eyes, compelling him to believe me. "You're right. I don't know. Only you will. Yes, I've told you that I would love to rise after Klaus kills me. But I trust you with knowing me. I trust you to make whatever decision you feel is right. No pressure. I've already resigned myself to death. It's a responsibility I can't shirk. I just, want, something after it." Elijah's previous, more certain facial expression returned as he comprehended that I wasn't withdrawing my desire to live.

"Once again, you flatter me."

"I respect you." I said while removing my right hand from his own and giving it a squeeze. He looked at me pointedly.

"We will continue to discuss this. I assure you. We mightn't have much time but we'll make the most of it." Nodding I found my remaining hand released and taking it as our chat was at a close stood up. As did Elijah. "So you're finished in the bathroom?"

"Yeah. I'll just grab a towel to dry my hair some more though."

"Very well." I did so while Elijah moved to the room's door and I heard him locking it with the key.

"The doors' locked, I'll be in the ensuite." He announced while crossing the room while I sat on the bed and rubbed the towel through my hair.

I'd fallen asleep before Elijah'd finished in the bathroom, but now I was awake. It was understood we'd be sharing the double bed, but I should have gathered doing so would allow for a certain amount of closeness between us. My head neck and back was resting fully back against the pillow and mattress while my waist was twisted so I lay on my left leg. My right was bent and rested upon it's partner. Elijah was by my side. I could feel his breath on my neck and assumed his face was nuzzled into my hair with how close he was. He was as close as could be lining my body with his, but the most peculiar contact was one of his hands. It wasn't simply connected to an arm, encasing my middle, as had often occurred. The hand was placed lower. Not so low that it had slipped to the juncture of my thighs. But only slightly higher and his fingers were idly stroking the soft pelvic area. Shifting slightly to bring my bum down against the mattress so more of me was facing the ceiling Elijah's hand remained.

"I hope I didn't wake you." He murmured suddenly to which I yawned.

"No. I think I'm just awake because I've slept more than usual lately."

"You'll have to get used to the restlessness if you intend to maintain the excessive sleep I alluded to Klaus this evening."

"Mmm. True. I'll work it out. I'll have to."

"I know you will." He moved his face a little then as if moving his nose from side to side in my hair. All the while continuing to stroke his fingers in my pelvic area.

"We probably shouldn't be this close. What if Klaus turns up over night?"

"Then I will have to think on my feet for an explanation."

"I'll just offload my worry to you then." I quipped easily.

"I'd welcome it. Though I doubt he'll find you tonight."

"How can you know that?"

"He will most likely travel similarly to us. Covering his tracks will take time. But it would be a necessary precaution."

"I hadn't thought about him being tracked." We fell silent then, Elijah still stroking the skin between my hip bones.

"You know there's no baby bump there, don't you?" I said gently, almost laughably.

"I do know. Yet I find myself searching for some tactile evidence just the same." Silence descended again. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. Because I'm rather enjoying myself." He chuckled to which I giggled softly. That gave way to a comfortable break in conversation in which Elijah must have been deep in thought. For his next words drew me in hook, line and sinker. "I've never fathered a child biologically mine before. I never had the chance before becoming a vampire."  
>"Did you have hopes of doing so, before?"<p>

"Yes. Not that my family weren't adequate but due to the times and then the circumstances, my family had quite the rift. My mother and father never succeeded in providing the nourishment I felt I would have provided my own young. I wished to find happiness with another and build upon it. Form a family of my own and guard it with my life. Family, love, a home. Such simple things that can be tarnished so easily. With my father and Klaus at odds my family's place of residence felt less and less like home. I wanted to find that again someday." It was lovely to hear him talk about this. I already knew of him wanting to improve the lives of those less fortunate than him.

His arranged partnering with the original Petrova, had grown to hold affection because of that. But the way Elijah spoke of parenting now, made me feel open to the idea of creating a family of sorts with him someday. If he'd have me that was. The notion caught me off guard because I hadn't felt like a family vibe was ever going to be achievable for me again. Not after the deathly breakdown of my own.

"You don't necessarily need a child for that."

"True. But in the past when riches and spoils served to rate a marriage I found the product of a child more aesthetically pleasing. Love is, so often abused. I longed for something to nurture."

"So you managed to despite the child not technically being your own?"

"I did. Many times. I've fostered many children and youths feeling unwanted in this world. Not so much since technology has raced ahead. Now days I do need to keep a some what low profile. People can find out so much about each other via the internet. I'm sure someone would have a field day connecting the remarkably similar gents getting about that look like me. Exactly like me, no younger, no older. And, now that there are more strict agencies for foster care it would be too easy for my presence to be documented and cause suspicion."

"That's a shame. For you and the unwanted." I sympathised. "Technology certainly has it's down sides."  
>"Indeed it does. But it's brought a lot of good to the world as well."<br>"Do you ever feel like you're on the run from it?"

"There are times. For instance when historical things happen, I cannot always be there in person. No matter how much I might wish to be. The video footage taken or photos taken on anyone's mobile might include me. I can't have myself showing up everywhere at seemingly impossible times."

"That must be disappointing."

"Mmm. With the connections technology has made for us, it's worst side affect is how disconnected we immortals can become from the rest of the world. Something as simple and connecting as a Facebook account should really be off limits if you want to stay under the radar. Or perhaps an indulgence you can only partake in every two hundred plus years, and only for what seems a reasonable time due to not aging in any photographs that might be on display. Luckily, there are vampires who work on concealing the evidence of us. Scrambling codes, so pictures of pages become unreadable when required." Elijah finished. "That, my prospective vampire," he continued affectionately. "Could be considered one of numerous information briefings you're yet to have regarding the specifics of life as a vampire." Exhaling a laugh through my nose I smiled to the ceiling.

"Noted."

"What of you? Do you, or did you yearn for motherhood?" I considered him a moment.

"Not really. Due to reproductive problems I pretty much decided not to re-aggravate them later on by having a child. It could be done, but I didn't see the hassle as being worth while. Not when I could look at adoption. Then, when everyone else my age might have started considering how they'd like their life to play out, I had other things on my mind. So any want for a child someday seemed nonsense. And then, with just getting through each day with nothing to really live for, I certainly wasn't looking to find something to commit myself too. Let alone a child." Came my sombre reply.

"Or another. That, I know from personal experience."

"Ha. Ha."

"If you were to become a vampire, that choice would be taken from you altogether. Would that bother you?" I considered him for about three deep breaths.

"If I don't become a vampire. I'll be dead. No child can come from that. If I do, there's more to family than blood." It was simple really. "I'm sorry you won't get to father this one." I broke in suddenly. "I'm right in assuming it dies in the sacrifice too? There's not some other element?"

"Yes. It will die."

"My second victim." It was more an announcement than a catalogued comment, and my voice was low with the weight of saying it aloud. "We've created it with the intention to kill it."

"Elena." I continued on with a low even tone to my voice. As much as I disliked this situation, I was handling it so far. That or I was too exhausted to do anything but.

"It's the truth, Elijah. I never considered a child an identity until it breathed separately from it's mother. But I can't help but view this, mere molecule cluster in me as anything but a small person. What parents create something with the intention of killing it?" He moved his hand up and curled his arm around my waist and held me to him.

"We have little choice. This one, and yourself? Or the world, if Klaus finds a way around the sacrifice?"

"Oh I _know._ I just. This is just so hard." Defeated, a sigh left me.

"I know."


	56. Chapter 56

**Author's babble: **Hello, hello! Wow... It's been wayyy too long. Had such an issue with this chapter. Things just weren't fitting in how I'd like them to. Events didn't sit right with me. Just wasn't happy with it on top of only having sporadic free time to write it. Also, when I look back on what's been written so far to keep track of everything to come, there's little errors causing mischief I desperately want to fix. But the time for touch-ups will be at the end. Otherwise I'll be too picky and nothing more will get done. Looking forward I say, and bare with the little inconsistencies :P. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy.

CHAP 56:

So much for the comforts of a hotel room for the night. Sure we all managed to sleep reasonably well and unconfined to the seats of the car for a time. But we were back on the road so early I immediately went back to sleep. For at that time, sunrise had been hours away. Upon my second waking of the day we all ensured an understanding, that when we met up with Klaus I would be reverting to the impression he'd been given of me. Seeing as I was the one with most of the weight on my shoulders regarding how I was to behave, Elijah thought it would be good for me to outline how I intended to be. That way, neither of them would seem unfamiliar with it when the time came. But there wasn't really a lot to go over regarding how irritable, sad, and depressed I would be. Unfortunately I was to be difficult with Klaus. Something that had been trained out of me in the time I'd been with him. He knew how to contain a person. Pain was an amazing motivator after all. Now it was for a different reason though. Sure any threat to my family would keep me in line, but being traumatised I was going to have to seem so guilt ridden that there would be times when even the threat of their lives wouldn't have much of an impact on me. Since I would be hurting it would be quite reasonable for my priorities to be slightly askew. My emotions would be unstable after all. One doesn't always think logically when that's the case. I just hoped we'd pull it off. Elijah suggested that when we'd stopped for clothes our story should be that I'd been quiet up till then, but made an attempt at escaping them, daring to make enough fuss to attract anyones attention. The result was my confinement to the car while he'd gone in, estimating my clothes. It just wouldn't cut it for me to have been agreeable with them. Klaus would see that I'd acquired some clothes along the way and if I'd been well behaved in a shop, red flags would go up regarding why my behaviour had changed since. Nothing could be too convenient to his arrival. Jonas also brought his role to the table. Outlining that he might be asked, or expected to have already performed a pregnancy test at least the day after we'd left the warehouse. There would be no sense in doing one after then, as Klaus had not had any further opportunity with me. Wether Jonas would be asked to perform one would all depend on Klaus bringing any one with magic with him when we met up. Jonas wasn't his most loyal witch or warlock after all. The crucial factor for us all to remember was that even though Jonas _had_ performed one on me we weren't going to admit to that. Elijah'd then craftily compelled Jonas in order to hide the fact from a questioning vampire, but Elijah and I were on our own in keeping that information from Klaus. Whenever I was to be tested again my pregnant state was to be news to us all. That had been almost two days ago now. We'd had no more contact with Klaus and continued to presumably zigzag our way around. Not that I could tell.

Now the sky was beginning to darken at the end of another day and Elijah and Jonas were up front discussing with vague _there's _on a map, as to where we were going to stop for food this evening. I left the discussion up to them. I was to be oblivious after all. All I really required was a loo when we did stop. Suddenly Elijah's phone began ringing and he answered it immediately. Breaking off his conversation with Jonas to turn slightly so he could look at me in the back seat.

"Klaus." He opened after making eye contact with me to be sure I was ready if required. "I'd be happy to tell you, but due to the state of Elena's ability to locate, Jonas and I haven't even mentioned our locations within her earshot. And she's currently in the car with us." Pausing he listened to Klaus again. "I see." Turning back to he front and assessing the map again. "Yes, that would be suitable." Another pause. "The shops? Are you certain? Elena has been, difficult at times. So we've tried to avoid places too public." There was a mere moments pause before Elijah relented. "Very well. See you soon." The phone was then removed from his ear and the call disconnected before Elijah turned again to look sombrely at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Klaus is near. He can feel you. It appears we're meeting up."

"Fantastic." My tone was less than enthused.

"My sentiments exactly." Jonas threw in nonchalantly, eyes front while he continued to drive. I took the opportunity to have a short laugh. It might be my last for a while.

"So, at a shop?" I prodded.

"Yes. A shopping complex. We're about fifteen minutes away. So dinner has to be waylaid for the time being."

"As long as I can use the loo there I've no problem with anything else. Just as long as I get to, considering I'll have to start being difficult now."

"It's a reasonable requirement. Even with being difficult I'm sure Klaus can be accepting of that."

"So how far away is Klaus?"

"He's about the same. I'd allow you the toilet if we had time, but keeping to our plan of _difficulty_, it would be cutting it a bit fine to be civil for the use of the bathroom and suddenly at odds."

"I understand."

"I suggest our co-operative conversations cease now. That goes for you too Jonas." Elijah included.

"I hear you." Came Jonas again before Elijah continued.

"Klaus could begin listening, or even viewing at any time if he so desires." I nodded in understanding and quirked my lips in resigned hopefulness. Elijah continued to look at me and I wondered if it was because my heart rate had picked up it's pace. "If you're to display yourself as you've been portrayed. Perhaps take the time it'll take for us to find a park and then some, before beginning. I would assume there will be some minutes before we actually unite with Klaus as he will also have to find a park. But only becoming difficult when Klaus turns up could seem suspicious."

"Okay." I took a breath and spoke through my next exhale. "I guess it's show time."

"Don't hold back." He murmured.

"Nor you." I offered in return. Locating the bundle of material that was my robe I tipped and stretched out somewhat on the back seat and assumed a sleeping position with the robe beneath the side of my head.

As Jonas drove us around the parking levels, presumably finding a park I stayed down. Once we'd stopped I shifted, half rolling to glare up at the ceiling for a few minutes. Preparing myself I concentrated on how I was on the phone with Klaus the other night. On the girl. On anything that would help me now with the instability, anger, guilt and mourning I required. Finally I sat up, looking around with detached and hollow eyes. I sat for a moment longer head tilted down while I checked what Elijah and Jonas were up to without being obvious. Neither seemed on guard, but they weren't happily awaiting our guest. Taking the initiative and committing to my course I rebelled, hand shooting out to the door handle at the same time I released my belt buckle. Both mechanisms released seamlessly and I opened the door wide, thankful for the empty car park next to us. Planting my feet on the ground I sprung up from the seat only to be met with Elijah's front as he blocked me. Shoving him uselessly and glowering at him my eyes darted around as though searching for an escape or some shoppers to attract the attention of. No one was around. The knowledge gave my role ammunition, for this circumstance was somewhat defeating. Just as my existence had tended to be of late.

"Let me out," I demanded. Elijah gave me a sympathetic look.

"Not just yet." Baulking I considered my next move. Glancing at the back door on the opposite side of the car I saw Jonas now stood, ready to block me there also. Not that I'd be quick enough to get through without Elijah meeting me on the other side if he so desired in any case. Turning my face back to Elijah, who was assessing me expectantly I went for reasonable.

"I have to use the loo." I stated insistently. Then added, "please."

"Not just yet." He repeated, sounding just as he would with me considering our history. There was no enjoyment in denying me and by extension, holding me hostage. Huffing I sat back down and Elijah stepped back to give me some space. But he continued to watch me as though expecting a second attempt. He was performing well. When his phone rang again I made sure to survey the surroundings once more. Elijah must have been aware of this as while seemingly in conversation with Klaus again, he stepped to the side and turned his upper body to look away for a moment. It was like he was facilitating some action for me to carry out. My re-analysis of the area showed absolutely no-one was up here. There were cars parked, but not many. There also wasn't any assured exits. Or staff entrances, depending on how you viewed them. My calculating mind knew that merely making noise wasn't going to achieve anything as my difficult characteristics should be intending to cause.

The space Elijah'd allowed proved tempting enough so I leapt, though I only got two paces from the car before Elijah'd gripped my right upper arm and rotated be back toward him. Now held against his side I struggled as he continued to speak with Klaus, phone still to his ear he was as calm as ever. Snippets of his conversation sounded like he was directing his brother to where we'd parked.

"Let go of me!" I hissed before fulling my lungs with air. "Help!" My yell echoing around the section of car park we were in. Elijah tisked and placed his phone on the roof of the car before bringing the hand that had held it, back to cover my mouth. But not before I'd called another muffled _help._ .

"Shh." Shifting so that he was holding me back against him now as I fought and tried to make noise Elijah leant back against the car to speak into the phone once more. "If you heard anyone distressed and calling for help just now, follow that sound. It's Elena. I _did_ warn about a public venue." Heaving from my struggle I stood, his hand still covering my mouth as I hoped to be released for my now good behaviour. When he didn't release me I tried to produce a jerking movement to see if I could be freed, to no avail. Resigned to being held I stood, silently fuming as a blur in the shadows told us we were no longer alone. Soon harshly illuminated by the fluorescent lighting Klaus strode purposefully toward us.

His eyes were glued to me and now distracted by him, my hate and despair joined forces as I glared at him sullenly. Pocketing his phone while keeping his eyes on my face rather than his usual perusal of my body, it felt like his eyes were boring into me.

"Elijah," he greeted offhand. "Jonas." Neither men returned in spoken greeting. As purposeful as his strides had been as he closed the distance between us, in the lest few he slowed, cocked his head to the side and was the epitome of cautiousness as he stepped before me. "Elena." He spoke directly to me, his voice soft, then offered a kind smile. Blank faced I gazed at him, unresponsive. Coming closer his face was before mine as his eyes went back and forth between my own. Something in his deepened and I felt like he was scrutinising me. Pursing his lips he glanced behind me to Elijah. "Let her go," he directed, then immediately joined our gazes again. Doing so, Elijah stepped out from behind me and gave Klaus and I space. Despite my mouth being free I kept quiet. The gentle hum of air vents, car engines elsewhere, and other working infrastructure was the only sounds amongst us for two long minutes. During which time Klaus' face had become increasingly tense and he appeared agitated. Genuinely alarmed soon all I heard was the deafening drum of my heart beat between my ears. I froze when he placed both his hands either side of my head. His contact wasn't necessarily restraining, but the amount of tension poised to impact on my skull threatened to be so if he saw fit. Growling suddenly he removed his hands and with a hand on my shoulder half spun, half shoved me so that we were facing both Elijah and Jonas at the back of the car. "Her mind," he spat. "What have you done to her mind?" I didn't know to whom he was speaking but Jonas was the first to acknowledge his demand.

"Nothing." Jonas answered, his expression confused. "I've not performed any magic on Elena since we left the other evening." For a lethal and quiet half dormant hybrid, Klaus emitted a loud exhale of breath before a rumbling came from him. Shaking slightly I assessed Elijah and Jonas worriedly.

"Then _why_ is she unable to even hear me? I speak to her and there's absolutely no register of communicated thought whatsoever! It's like there's nothing there behind her eyes. Her emotions there of course. But I'm cut off! _Explain yourself!_" _My mind is my own again? _Klaus gave no indication of having heard me so I assumed he was right. _Yes!_ There was no more invasion going on. I myself wondered how this was happening. It'd been brought up before that he'd be able to penetrate my mind less and less. But it had sounded as though it would be a gradual occurrence, not an all out stop like this. This was great news.

"I have no idea. I had no knowledge of this occurring since leaving your warehouse. Are you certain? My understanding was that it wouldn't be sudden." Jonas' voice carried intrigue and he spoke as though with understanding of Klaus' shock at apparently being shut out of my mind. Presumably he was avoiding making his mood worse. It didn't help.

"Yes, I'm bloody-well certain!" Klaus roared and I jumped. Surely someone was going to hear us with how loud he was. Not that I was to be concerned about such things. Releasing my shoulder he stepped around to Jonas, his next words a savage yell. "You warned of how her ability to hide her mind would progress. You said nothing about it happening so soon, nor all in one go! You've had _ample_ time away from me to perform some magic. _Despite what you claim._ If you have, I'm astounded that you'd try. Such stupidity, and after your magic backfired on Elena the other day." As Klaus advanced on Jonas Elijah shifted closer, assuming a half hearted block between him and the warlock. I suppose it was to try and keep his brother reasonable. But as Klaus hadn't committed to any attack yet neither had Elijah formed his purpose. Meanwhile I was slowly and quietly backing away from the three of them. As interested as I was in what was going on I had a role to play and in keeping with my motivation of wanting to escape what I'd done and anything, or anyone associated with it, I needed to show it.

"Klaus-," Elijah began but Jonas spoke over him.

"I assure you. I've performed no magic whatsoever. A spell blocking conscious thought strong enough to bar against you would be considered invasive. Elena is here, reasonably, well. I've done nothing. Elijah had enquired about a calming spell the first day, but we opted against it. Not that it would have affected her badly." This hadn't been mentioned as part of our act, but I doubted it was true. I noted the information regardless, though I with my behaviour having been what we claimed, I probably wouldn't have been aware of it at the time. Klaus had manoeuvred around Elijah and was in Jonas' personal space now and from what I could see of him, he was looking on edge. Perfectly behaving like someone telling the truth, but fearful of the interrogator at the same time. I had to hand it to him, he was doing well to stand his ground. Klaus' behaviour made me frightened for him. But I couldn't do anything to help. Perhaps in doing what I was, I might provide a distraction for his benefit. There was no avoiding this confrontation altogether though.

Moments passed while Klaus and him faced off while I continued backwards. Both Jonas and Elijah would be able to see me, but neither flicked their eyes to watch me directly so though my foot steps would no doubt be heard, I wasn't under surveillance just yet.

"Can you explain to me then, _why_ I can't get inside her head?" Klaus' challenge hung in the air.

"I couldn't say. Her case is, unique. There in lies the difficulty of many aspects to a doppleganger of her nature."  
>"Then perhaps you could hazard a guess?" Klaus pushed icily. "For the subject of my suspicions, you're not making much of an attempt at ensuring your honesty. If it's not something you did, then why has it happened?"<p>

"There are so many variables. Klaus, I'd be speculating."

"I need some sort of explanation." He sing-songed arrogantly then seemed to wait with some measure of patience until Jonas spoke again.

"Perhaps it's psychological? You-. You're, Reveal. Required some steep expectations of Elena. She's obviously traumatised from her _role_." He suggested slowly and with extreme caution.

"So, she's psychologically damaged and because her minds a mess I can't interact?" Klaus clarified scornfully. "There have been others, many others who's minds _have_ been truly broken by me and I could still reach in and continue my torment," Klaus challenged.

"Okay." Jonas conceded slowly and looked to be in deep thought for a minute. "There have been dopplegangers who've been required to repeat mass killings in order to suffice as the ingredient they're meant to," he mused. "In these cases someone else can manipulate their mind so there's no conscience preventing them from killing. Most people have issue with murder, you see. However, repeated mind control and the trauma of a doppleganagers' reality would find the abuser shut out. It all comes back to balance. No-one should have free will in every aspect in this world. There should always be difficulties." Jonas paused in his explanation. "It's possible, that all dopplegangers have this safeguard built in." _Wow. I think I'm amazing._

"So you're saying my telepathic abilities have the same affect as someone using magic on her?"

"It would seem so. But Elena's also lived through multiple traumas. Her reality hasn't been manipulated, but the stress on her mind would explain why before coming into your possession she was able to keep some things private. The loss of her parents, then in a way her aunt and brother. Your _handling_ of her. Your mind-reading alone wouldn't have increased the construction of whatever barrier is now in place. But it's certainly contributed to it. From the first moment you invaded her mind, this _safeguard_ would have assumed any hurt and pain you've subsequently caused her has resulted from your presence there."

"Well that's no fun," Klaus seemed to whine with some slight exasperation. "But I suppose all I _need_ is her functioning body." Elijah cleared his throat gently then broke in with his own query.

"Is there any explanation as to why Klaus' telepathy causes the same result as someone using magic on her?"

"I'd like to know that also. I've never looked into it. It's just been a gift."

"It could be the result of magic you harbour within you."

"But I'm a vampire. Any magic that might have come from through from our _mother _would have been rendered sterile."

"That is true of most vampires. However, you and the rest of your family weren't _Turned._ You were _created._"

"Go on." Klaus pressed.

"Your mother was a witch. If the stories are correct, your father a warlock."

"Excuse me?" Elijah butt in sounding so genuinely surprised, that he mustn't have known this information prior. Klaus laughed giddily.

"Your credibility just dropped, Jonas. I'm a _Hybrid_." He pronounced his title slowly, like Jonas was an idiot.

"Yes," Jonas sighed over two syllables. "But prior to becoming a werewolf, if your father is whom I've read about. He _was_ a warlock."

"That hardly seems important. Witches and warlocks alike cannot be both, if turned to either specie. Any magic my sire might have had would have been disabled also."  
>"Not so. The circumstances of your father's altered form were not unlike that which changed you and Elijah."<p>

"What does that mean?" Elijah interjected again to which Jonas answered.

"The original werewolf was created by witches."

"And somehow he could still use magic?" Klaus questioned with sure disbelief. "I don't think so. I've looked into my father. Even interrogated our mother. This, never came up."

"It wouldn't. Those witches who changed him took what they did to their grave. Having spoken to some it seems they were fearful of why their magic backfired. Secondly, keeping the details amongst themselves alone aided in covering their shame. They also ensured your father had no knowledge of how he came to be. There have always been _many_ creatures roaming this earth. Humans and witches alike regarded him as a mutation of one of them. That he'd been attacked, survived and taken on the change. So he essentially became an outcast. The result seemed just as effective in keeping everyone else safe from him. Everyone was cautious of him, and what strengths he did have could be managed." Jonas paused.

"Hang on." Klaus asked. "Why was he changed in the first place?"

"Because he was killing his own kind. It's said he possessed an evil no-one had ever seen. He culled endless families of witches and warlocks."

"I knew he was famous for killing, but didn't realise that might refer to witches as well. My old man was quite something, hey, Elijah?" Elijah said nothing. "I don't see how changing him into a werewolf was the solution though. He would have still been powerful."

"Arguably. Immortal provided sufficient exposure to the moon, strong, fast, and due to a so-called spanner thrown in by the fates. A built in resistance to _Turned_ vampires which were to come well after his inception. What magic he did retain enabled him to enter the minds of others. Sound familiar?" Jonas expanded. To which Klaus chuckled.

"Quite."

"He was meant to become a beast. But my suspicions are that the full moon the witches harnessed power from when they transformed him, was a super moon. Back then, it was an unknown. So he for the most part kept a human form until full moons."

"Do all werewolves have magic from him then? To be eliminated on their first kill?"

"Not today's. The first generation sired by your father would have had some magic early on. But killing became a right of passage for his clan of outsiders. So by the time any reproduced. They would have been solely werewolves. Hence the transference of magic would have ceased." All were quiet then.

"So the difference with myself is that our mother was a witch, my father still possessed minor magic and I was created a vampire."

"Yes. Because you were made into a vampire despite possessing magic, whether realised or not."

"Not." Elijah supplied and Jonas nodded.

"Your vampire traits are dominant. Your immortality in your form was derived of magic, and it's not just on a physical level. Your soul could be considered immortal also. Which is where magic comes from. So instead of cancelling out your mild magic upon your maiden kill, it remained. Who knows? If you weren't a vampire and hadn't activated your werewolf genes, you might have been a warlock."

"And I would have before now."

"Naturally, yes."

"Well, I am most thankful to my mother now! That's a first!" Klaus laughed aloud.

"It most certainly is." Elijah responded with some bitterness in his voice.

"The bloody woman did _something_ right in all her wrongs." Klaus complimented through the insult. "So now you've opened another line of questioning, Jonas." He led in. "How does a warlock such as yourself, all these centuries later have this information?"

"I've spent enough time channelling spirits, and asking them the right questions. When it comes to yourself and your situation they're quite political about it on the _other side_. So depending on who you talk to. Some can be most forthcoming with information about you." _He talks to dead people? Which means ghosts, or spirits, exist as well? That's not creepy at all._

"I am quite the specimen." Klaus gloated. "But back to, Elena." My mind a buzz with the information session that had just occurred I forced myself to recommence my retreat from the three of them. "Can her mind take more trauma? Will continued psychological damage put her in a coma for instance?"

"Perhaps. I don't know. I don't know if anyone would know enough to have the answer to that. For all we know the problem may not be Elena herself." Jonas supplied then went on to clarify. "What I mean, is that she might be affecting _you._ Rather than shutting down herself in this instance. Look at Greta, suffering the affects of using magic on her. If she were to distance herself and not interfere for a while, her symptoms might alleviate. You see, Elena might be bouncing some kind of mental forcefield off you so that you can't get in." The whole back of Klaus looked like it stiffened to a state harder than the concrete structure we were in. Then he slowly started to turn, away from Jonas and to me. Even ten metres away the glittering ice of Klaus' blue eyes advertised how livid he was. I was frozen for a second, right leg poised having been about to take another step backwards as he slowly bared his teeth, appearing truly furious with me. Then I bolted.

I supposed now was as good a time as any. I'd whirled and taken maybe a step before yelping when my scalp burned. I was tugged back wards in one harsh pull by a large portion of my hair. The force wasn't indicative of how fast I'd moved, more that Klaus had stopped a metre behind me, reached out for my hair and pulled me backwards with quite some force. Losing my footing I fell back as Elijah's voice, somewhere close was rough and forceful.

"Klaus! It's not intentional. None of it is! You _know_ this," he stressed. My hands were up covering my head in response to the pain as I smacked into the concrete. Somewhat a good thing by my reckoning as when one falls and tries to save themselves by putting out their arms, they usually injure them. But the back of my pelvis hit the concrete floor with enough force to numb my legs after the initial impact of pain brought tears to my eyes. At this point I _really_ had to pee. My head was fine as I found Klaus face above mine having squat above it while cradling my head. His expression had dimmed in intensity, but he looked upon me seriously as though this was some warning that if I did anything ever, intentionally against him it wouldn't go down well. It was hardly necessary because I'd had _that_ warning before. Groaning I blinked the tears away and stared up frightened. Klaus sighed and looking slightly uncomfortable with his brother crouched down just clear of my right side, stroked my scalp as though to sooth it after pulling at the hairs.

"Jonas?" He asked without taking his eyes off me or ceasing his strokes."What is the purpose of _Elena's_ mental protection? In order to be of use to me, all I need is her functioning body."  
>"I don't believe in Elena's case that there <em>is<em> a purpose. It's just a default factor included in her status. Klaus appeared to draw in within himself for a few moments then looks across from me to Elijah before he stood up and left me, turning back to Jonas. Glancing at Elijah he caught my eye and offered me his hand.

"Here. Let me help you." Shooting him a dirty look I stiffly rolled away from him and started getting up by myself. Wincing in pain and alarmed by the tingling sensations down my legs I stopped once on my hands and knees to concentrate on my breathing.

"You've given this all quite some thought, Jonas." Klaus accused critically. It was a fair point.

"Mere suspicions that are fitting together now you've alerted us to Elena's mind." Jonas explained matter of factly. There was tension now Klaus had appeared suspicious once again and no-one said anything more. Craning my neck up I watched as Klaus stepped back from Jonas and shoved his hands into his pockets, his head tilted forward. Then I set about bringing my left leg forward so I could place the bottom of my foot on the ground and stand.

"Your own mind isn't letting on any dishonesty regarding use of magic on Elena, Jonas. But I don't trust you." Standing took some effort and grimacing somewhat I shakily stood hunched over with my hands on my thighs as I stared at the concrete. I was dreading straightening my back.

"I've no reason to be dishonest. All I want is to be with my daughter. I've no intention of putting you offside." Elijah made the move to assist me, holding my forearm closest him and rubbing my lower back as I straightened. Making a noise of discomfort in the back of my throat I finally stood properly despite the twinges dancing down my legs.

"Stop that," I hissed, snatching my arm from him, before giving him a look that told of my seriousness. He stopped rubbing my back, but took hold of my arm again in a grip that gave no indication of release. Casually I surveyed him while Klaus continued talking to Jonas. Now standing the pain wasn't too bad, just an intense throbbing ache throughout my whole pelvis.

"I believe in your devotion to Greta. But now I feel like you've been withholding information. You knew all this and hadn't seen it fit to tell me? What else might you be hiding?" He mused.

"Nothing. Things either didn't seem relevant, or as I said, have only just fit together in an explanation just now."

"Didn't seem relevant? Surely _I'm_ the judge of that?" Klaus spat. Now attempting to jerk my arm free from Elijah without success I interrupted the flow of conversation between Klaus and Jonas with a loud smack as my free hand met with the side of Elijah's face. The twisting of my lower back in doing so left me gasping. In a way I'd have preferred to keep standing still. Slapping him wasn't something I'd been eager to do in any case. But it made it clear that neither of the brothers were a favourite for me at present. Elijah retained his grip on me and stood stoically. His features showed how unimpressed he was with himself. Perhaps that he deserved whatever I gave. How I wished I could tell him how well he was playing his part. Not to mention apologise for slapping him. Klaus automatically started chuckling, but nevertheless managed to speak his next words viciously. "You know. Your use has it's limits, Jonas."

"Let go of me." I demanded of him quietly, now aware of Klaus moving behind me. I hoped Jonas wasn't about to receive a beating. Raising my head slightly so that my chin jutted out in defiance and insult that he had yet to do as I'd said, I went to slap him again. Much to the displeasure of my back. My offending hand was caught as I raised it to deliver another strike. Gasping and my knees buckling slightly when my body twisted between each restraint as a result, I shot my newest captor Klaus, a severe glare. Who merely gave me an amused look. Elijah released me a moment later and Klaus caught my other hand perhaps as a precaution. Smugly he rose an eyebrow before his usual arrogance took over and turning back to Jonas slightly with my hands lowered and together, chuckled darkly then spoke to the warlock again. "I have others at my beck and call who possess magic. But for now," he resigned. "I do require your services. So consider yourself on probation."

"Why would you need other's, Greta's _your_ golden girl." Jonas replied grudgingly.

"Was." Jonas regarded him sceptically.

"What do you mean, _was_?"

"She's left me."

"I didn't think escape from you was possible."

"In death, one can accomplish such a feat." Klaus answered boredly. I glanced from Klaus to Jonas. _Death? Does he means she's dead? Surely not. _The warlocks expression faltered and his eyes widened somewhat as his expression became grave.

"What did you say?" Jonas demanded hoarsely while his gaze looked set to hold on to every detail Klaus might display on his face, in his voice and what words were to follow.

"I said, Greta's dead." My whole body froze. _She is. Poor Jonas. Poor Greta!_ I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of me. She wasn't well when I last saw her. Had I been the cause? Was _she_ my second victim? Oh god. Panic overwhelmed me and gasping I started to breath shallowly as my pulse raced. Ducking my head tears shot from their ducts to moisten my eyes so that when a hand cupped the left side of my jaw, tilting it upwards, they were on the verge of overflowing. Klaus stared into my eyes intensely and cocked his head to the side as some concern flashed across his face.

"It was me wasn't it?" I whispered, my eyes wide in panic at what Greta's death could very well mean. "_I_ killed her." My voice cracked. "Because _you_ made her do magic on me! I _killed_ her!" I breathed in anger and frustration, a tear streaked down my face. "Oh god, not another one." I moaned. Seeing my state and emotional struggle Klaus removed his hand from my jaw and held me tightly in his arms before rocking me back and forth. Again I suffered pain as he pulled me against him and tingles with each sway.

"No. You did no such thing. She was killed by werewolves." He soothed then barked at Jonas. "Get, out, of my head!"

"They were there for me." I responded in gasp before Jonas' booming voice behind me commandeered Klaus' attention once again.

"She's a witch. A powerful one at that! You're telling me she couldn't handle herself?" Jonas demanded with ridicule. He sounded sure of himself. Like his reasoning was sound. But the volume of his voice showed how afraid he was, that it might be true.

"Oh she could handle herself! She blew up the warehouse with any number of werewolves inside!" Klaus proclaimed joyously. "Vampires too of course," he added less than enthusiastically. "But one can't be choosy."

"Why would you ask that of her!" Jonas yelled. Did you not think you needed her for your _precious_ sacrifice!"

"Watch, yourself." Klaus growled and I whimpered in his hold. "After the dogs killed Sarah, we needed a replacement doppleganger to draw them in further. Greta offered to do so willingly. As her father, you might take her courage as something to be proud of."

"Proud!" Jonas yelled, then caught himself and seemed to fall silent.

"I _said_ get out of my head, Jonas. I _wont _ask you again," he growled. When Jonas continued, his hissed words sounded closer the more he spoke.

"You took her from me! Warped her mind, and used her. The only reason I joined you was to be with her and for her to continue on living. That was our bargain. I wanted to be with my daughter. That's the only reason I'm here in this situation. My reason for betraying Elijah. Condemning Elena to your horrific treatment, and now that was all for nothing. Nothing but you. Your selfish needs to free the abomination that you are. Could you not _care_ to live up to your word and protect what seemed to be your most valued witch?" Jonas finished, his voice sounding as though it was rumbling around the car park. It was a frightening level of noise and the lights flickered. "I hope you weren't expecting me to serve you without something to manipulate me with? There's _nothing_ binding me to you any longer, Klaus. She was _all_ I had left! I've seen your mind too, just now. You've not concocted some story. My little girl is gone and you threaten me with my _worth_?" Good to know Klaus wasn't trying to be manipulative. I'd just taken his word for it. Jonas was smart to see for himself. However he'd done that.Klaus gasped then cried out as though in pain and I found myself released as he went down on his knees. Pain contorted his face while his hands cluthed his head. "I can't put you down. But I can suspend your undead life. Suck the blood from your body and leave you eternally starving. Then I'll lock you away where you can't harm anyone." Klaus' head was shaking as though being vibrated and his pained sounds became gurgled. Like his brain was frying and all coherent thought was suffering. How his eyes would bulge when their lids weren't stretched tightly over them was something altogether disturbing, but I could only stare down at him bewildered. It wouldn't do to run and I didn't know exactly what was going on. Nor would I get anywhere fast in my state. Suddenly there was a loud crack behind me and I spun through the pain in time to see Jonas' body meet with the floor before Elijah. Hand flying up to cover my mouth in shock a shiver ran through me. I tried not to jump to conclusions but Jonas wasn't looking good. The longer my eyes stayed on him the shock settled. He still wasn't moving. But I didn't know what Elijah'd done. So perhaps it was normal for Jonas not to simply, bounce back. My logic's assumption was sound but doubt was challenging it. Unsure I glanced back to see Klaus still on the ground panting, but otherwise free of his agony.

Swiftly returning my attention to Jonas it suddenly dawned on me that Elijah remained rooted to the spot. Assessing him worriedly I could liken him to a statue. I'd never seen his body as tense as right now. He didn't even look capable of movement. Taking in his obviously upset features, how his mouth curved down slightly as he looked upon his friends' body, I knew. Elijah wouldn't behave this way if he'd only temporarily stopped Jonas. He would know when he'd killed someone. Tears swamped me as I stiffly took the step that would bring me before Jonas and knelt down. Slowly surveying him as I sought confirmation that he was dead, and pressed two fingers against his neck. No life reached out to my fingers at all and I let out a sob. The last of my hope urged me to relocate my fingers and I waited again. Still nothing. Frantically I tried again while my shuddering breaths shook my body. Still no pulse met my fingers and I snivelled, bringing my hands up to my face they set to work swiping the tears away before darting out to press on both the carotid arteries lining his neck. I had to be sure before I committed myself to the reality.

There was nothing so I snatched my hands away and clutched them to my chest. Seeking some direction or enlightenment I turned my face up to Elijah, who's eyes were so severe I flinched, breaking our eye contact. Upset and confused I ventured again despite the feeling he wasn't really seeing me. His face was so cold and emotionless but I could tell he was hiding his pain. Perhaps he was fighting the fresh guilt of taking another's life like I'd been of late. I didn't understand what or why this had just happened. But it was evident he did this unwillingly. There was a reason Jonas was lying dead in this car park. Frowning I glanced down at Jonas before looking up at Elijah again. A glimmer of warmth leached into his eyes and he seemed to actually see me. I reacted by pushing down my own sadness at Jonas being gone, and simply worrying for him. Sympathetically accepting his awareness, while ensuring I didn't shy away from him at all. Lest he might think I was rejecting what he'd done, rejecting him. Something like this was what we'd spoken about the other night. In a way this tested what I'd told him I could handle. What I understood and could come to terms with. I certainly wasn't going to judge him when he was already judging himself.

Groans and some scuffling behind me told Klaus was probably getting back on his feet but I paid him no mind.

"Thank you, brother," his voice was soft, his gratitude genuine. "I'm relieved you didn't choose to forget what I required of you," Klaus was closer now. "He was your friend. I thank you." Clenching my jaw at Klaus' admission anger filled me while Elijah took one strong sniff and looked away before clearing his throat. _Of course._ Klaus. His _brother,_ had asked this of him. Why I hadn't immediately assumed this was beyond me.

"It had to be done." Came Elijah's morose response. An unseen hand grasped my right shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Up you get, love." My attempt at shrugging him off resulted in Klaus grabbing both my shoulders and lifting me to my feet.

"Oww." I whined from the sudden movement. Instantly turned I found myself engulfed by Klaus as he held me against his chest and murmured comforting words to me. His hold was gentle so I had no problem pushing back from his chest enough to send my right fist towards his left eye. Anger flashed across his face and he knocked my propelled arm aside as he grasped my neck in his left hand warningly, while he gripped my left upper arm in his right. Distressed and wary I froze. Klaus' eyes stared into mine as we partook in a silent confrontation. Making the slightest move to draw my head and neck back he squeezed a little, tilting his head in challenge and I stilled. Minutes ticked by as we stayed in this arrangement before Klaus slowly released my neck. Essentially giving me some rope. Moving both his hands to sit gently atop my shoulders his arms widened at his elbows, gesturing for me to return to his chest. Mute and seemingly lost I did as he directed.

How I was to behave with what had just happened needed assessment. Bringing my hands up between our chests to grasp the material of his shirt before Klaus once again wrapped his arms around me I assessed everything. I was angry. Angry at Klaus, and right now that was surpassing a large portion of my loss in the wake of Jonas' sudden departure. I had to wonder if there was a point of anger that would tip the scales on the character I was to maintain. The target was the same regardless. Klaus had made me do a horrible thing and would continue with more. The death that continued to surround him would be acceptable ammunition. Surely my being upset and angry with the loss of Jonas wouldn't seem too personal an affair. Even if I hadn't seemingly been happy with his company since Klaus' Reveal. The theme here was death. Weeping against Klaus chest I listened in on his and Elijah's conversation.

"I suppose I'll have to call Carla," Klaus opened.

"The evidence will need removal, yes. How do you suggest we're to continue on? Your vehicle, mine, or another?"

"I think it'd be best to continue in yours. End my trail and get moving away as soon as possible. Once we've gained some distance we'll commandeer a new vehicle. There's a possibility Carla's crew might let on my whereabouts seeing as I'll be calling this in."

"Very well. Shall we be booting the body?"

"May as well. Far easier to hide him in than a utility room. Someone might find him before they arrive." Klaus unwrapped his arms and stepped back from me and I let go of his shirt. "Love, how are you?" He asked while wiping a fresh tear to the outside of my cheek. I stared at him without answering until he got impatient with me and I was shaken roughly. "Answer me!" He hissed.

"Fine." I dead-panned to which his expression grew almost tired looking.

"You're not fine, you're crying." His voice possessed worry and pain. Like my tears hurt him. That was laughable.

"I do that." he looked over my shoulder presumably to Elijah.

"This is how she's been?"

"Yes," he answered. "And the desire to escape is strong. As you've witnessed."

"You've reminded her of what's at stake?" Klaus asked expectantly.

"Of course."

"And still-?"

"Yes." _Keep talking about me like I'm not here, Klaus. Like that'd improve my mood. _Klaus sighed and holding my left wrist, gently tugging me with him as we walked around Jonas. He was surprisingly considerate of my stiff movement.

"I'll fetch my car. We'll load Jonas and get moving. I'll call Carla once we've travelled some." Klaus handed me over to Elijah, who held my other wrist and Klaus left us. Looking at Elijah he suddenly seemed a little uncomfortable. Frowning at him I watched as he glanced down at Jonas then back to me before squatting down. Giving my wrist a quick squeeze he released it.

Curious I watched on as Elijah almost laboriously took hold of Jonas' left arm and brought the wrist up toward his mouth. I realised what he was doing the moment before he sunk his teeth in and watched on as Elijah slowly drank. He was consuming the cooling blood of his dead friend. Today was sure testing me and I was taking it all in. This was the way of the world. Elijah had been forced to hunt, but he was making up for the kill by gaining some purpose from it on top of whatever the motivation for obeying Klaus had been. I placed my hand on his shoulder gently and still suckling Jonas's wrist Elijah turned his face up somewhat. This was an image that would be etched in my memory for however long it extended. Elijah drinking from my wrist seemed normal to me, sensual as well. But Jonas' wrist at Elijah's open mouth automatically felt _wrong. _He was his friend for god's sake. But it wasn't wrong, I knew that much. It would just take some getting used to. Squeezing my hand gently I quirked my lips up in a sad smile and his eyes spoke volumes. There was a raw growth of confidence there. His shiftiness from moments ago abated and he did what he does to survive with vigour and I realised he'd been holding back for what seemed my benefit. Taking my eyes and hand off Elijah I looked out for Klaus. Wether for his benefit or my own I just felt we needed to be aware. Finishing up Elijah stood and wiped at his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Please, excuse me. I haven't drunk since we stopped at the last shopping centre." He commented with satisfaction and I wondered when that had been. It must have been very quick while I'd dressed. Turning to me he surveyed my face with some concern. Perhaps now he'd had the blood he'd lacked, my acceptance was in doubt once again. Wordlessly I dropped my gaze to his lips and a smear of blood the handkerchief had missed. Gesturing to it on my own face helpfully, Elijah cleaned it off and with a closed mouth I smiled. Nodding my head once before we both turned to wait for Klaus' return. Elijah hadn't taken hold of my wrist again so I took the risk of finding his hand hanging near mine and holding it for a few moments while I rubbed my thumb back and forth across his skin. I wanted to tell him it was fine. To talk with him about what he'd just had to do. But I couldn't. We couldn't. It was too dangerous to do something for us right now. Nor would it be wise to discuss Jonas. I was worried that Elijah killing him had been even more out of his control than Klaus simply calling the shots. Jonas had had to react the way he did. Anything but, would only draw attention. Why else would he jeopardise killing Klaus forever by imprisoning him? No matter the loss of Greta. He knew the plan. The three of us had had priorities. Elijah'd probably had an inkling the moment Jonas began responding as he had, that he was about to kill him. Yet he couldn't do anything to prevent it. Heart feeling as though it beat a little more powerfully, my guilt soared with the knowledge that Jonas was another indirect casualty of my existence. Elijah squeezed my hand in response and I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself. His comfort didn't last long as he had to grip my wrist once again. Likely having detected Klaus was near, and we both focussed our attentions on a car rising up over the incline a moment later.

Ten minutes later Jonas was lying on his side in the boot of Klaus' soon to be discarded car. After robbing his pockets of his wallet and a stone that Klaus quickly hid on his person, Klaus and Elijah'd had to take a bit of time manoeuvring him to fit. Watching from two meters behind them the sight of them meddling with his corpse disturbed me enough to bring my silent tears on again. Then once the boot closed, the image of the dead warlock, with the boot about to hide him from view seemed imprinted on the back of my eyelids. For every blink displayed that image. Arms wrapped around my middle, I remained standing on my best behaviour even after they'd dealt with the body and turned to me. Klaus took me in curiously. He seemed to be reverting to a bit of inquiry this evening. Like he was trying to constantly assess me and question why I was the way I was. While at the same time work out what he was to do about it. I supposed actually giving a shit about someone was foreign to him. If that is indeed what he was doing. When he finally spoke his tone was reasonable. So much so that there was no disguise to the logic in his words.

"You hardly knew him, Elena. He betrayed you to me. He's not worthy of your tears." Detached I stared at him coldly. He then spoke sideways to Elijah. "Hasn't been talking much either, then?"

"No." Elijah answered and Klaus stepped forward.

"Thank you, Elena. For not trying to run again while we loaded Jonas," he offered gently. Never mind the fact that my aching lower back would have inhibited me. It was somewhat impressive that overall Klaus was trying to be supportive and gentle with me. When I frustrated him, which was easily done, he would get inpatient with me. Like before when he shook me. Or was on the verge of violence when I'd attempted to hit his face. He was certainly giving the caring thing a good go. "Now, we need to get a move on. So if you'd hop in the car, love." Blinking a few times before speaking I told him I needed to go to the toilet. "Very well. We'll be back soon, Elijah." Elijah nodded and I made to wipe my tears away but Klaus closed the space between us and, capturing my face did it for me. I'd jumped but that was all. Simply allowed him to do what he thought would help me. In need of the loo I really didn't need to push my luck and have to hold it because of acting out. That could wait. He then put an arm around me and accepting him we walked slowly, side by side away from the cars to find an entrance to the shopping centre. On the way he'd murmured subtle threats as sweet as can be in my ear. Warning me about putting Jeremy and Jenna at risk should I do anything stupid like attract unwanted attention. Promising me that should I find a way to break free from him, that no matter the number of people I could blend in with, I had no hope of escaping. Then came a vicious reminder that he was the Hyrbid, and had no problem killing innocent shoppers. I'd said nothing whatsoever and acted like none of what he'd said concerned me at all.

When we were walking amongst everyone else I felt eyes on me the whole way to the nearest restroom. I supposed my puffy face would be enough to attract anyone's attention. No one seemed overly concerned though, like they might be if they thought I was being held against my will by some sinister man. I suppose Klaus must have had on a worried mask like he was my partner and was trying his best to be supportive. When we reached the Ladies we found it to be on the small side with a line up of five women as all stalls within were currently filled. My place in line was right at the door and Klaus stood with me but just outside for a few moments. He ran his fingers through my hair directing it back from my face as suspicious looks were cast our way from the women in line. Firstly I suppose because he was on the verge of being _in_ the ladies and secondly, due to my distress.

"I'll be just outside." He murmured gently in assurance but loud enough for the others to hear, then looked past me and lifted his mouth bashfully. "I apologise if my standing here for the last few moments has caused you ladies any discomfort. My sweethearts' mother's just passed away." He then kissed my forehead and left me. He'd spoken brilliantly in a manipulative way. The loss of my mother was a convincing story for it was reasonable, but it also played on my emotions. Fresh tears spilled over when he said it because I missed my mum so much. She was dead and never coming back and now, so was Jonas. The association of loss commenced a fresh wave of upset. I received caring glances from the strangers before me and the lady first in line offered me to go before her. Though I denied in thanks, I appreciated the polite animosity within the compassion from these women. If only they knew the truth.


	57. Chapter 57

CHAP 57:

Locked in my cubicle I could have laughed at it's misleadingly private and impenetrable function. It was neither. Klaus could come in, rip the door off and I could do nothing. It only felt like I had some space to myself because he allowed it. Sighing I stiffly manoeuvred the clothes that would restrict my toilet stop and took my seat. Taking my time in here just to be difficult, appealed to me on a personal level, but I decided against it. So I was the perfect hostage. Even when beginning to stand, my lower back spasming, my automatic reaction was fear of the consequences of being stuck in here while Klaus grew more and more impatient outside. Breathing deeply I put my hands on the walls either side of me and pressing them outwards, worked on lifting myself, only using my legs to bear weight. The sharp twinges seemed to be here to stay as I readied myself to leave. A couple of times my legs nearly gave way as painful yet numbing sensations shot down my legs. Finally ready to walk and make my exit having already taken what would be a suspiciously long time, I attempted a step forward. Hot arcs of fire lanced across my lower back and I inhaled sharply reinforcing my braced arms on each wall. Trying a a few more times with milder variations I knew couldn't walk without supporting myself. And by walk, it would be more of a shuffle anyway. There was no way I was going to get out of here alone. I needed vampire blood. But I wasn't to like either of the vampires I was with at the moment. So I dreaded asking for it. But I required some sort of help in my current situation, no matter how unappealing. The dilemma was communicating my need for assistance. Klaus being shut off from my mind suddenly seemed slightly less fabulous. What if he thought my absence was some disobedience on my part and he took it out on shoppers here? While I intended to be a pain for him, I wanted to do so intentionally. Not a circumstantial event. I wanted to choose when I would misbehave. That was the only way my behaviour could be safe. As for right now I had to do something.

Assuming he was already suspicious of my time in here I started muttering softly, hoping he was listening in.

"Klaus. I can't move. Am standing, but my back hurts. I'm using the walls to stay upright. I don't _want_ your help, but I need it, or something. But I'm not causing trouble. I promise. I'm ready to leave." I repeated slowly with no emotion in my voice over and over again. I was on my tenth repeat when there was a knock on my cubicle door.

"Elena?" Klaus' voice enquired softly. _He was in here._

"Yeah."

"Can you unlock the door?" His question was more in assessment than an order and I answered by doing so. But the door opened inwards, so I was going to have to shift back for it to open fully.

"Crap." I breathed while stopping the door from opening any further.

"Another problem?"

"I have to move back for the door to open fully, but I can't." I informed while keeping my voice hollow.

"That's all right, love." Klaus reassured and I heard him moving. "Here," he offered and his hand came into view as he reached it through the opening, when I finally saw the gash on the underside of his wrist. I understood what to do. But I found myself wondering how he looked to the other's waiting in line with his arm in, so I didn't immediately start feeding. "You know what to do," he prodded. With some pain I removed one of my arms from it's braced position and grasped his hand with the thought I hadn't yet washed mine, but figured he'd just have to deal with it and wash his if he was toilet-trained. Drinking greedily it wasn't long before my arousal buzzed and the shooting pains throbbed then became an ache. With some effort I released his hand, shifted to flush the system then stepped out of the cubicle. Glancing around to find the toilets deserted without even one person lined up, and the other cubicles empty I assessed Klaus inquisitively while we moved to the line of sinks and both washed our hands side by side. "Yes, I had a little something to do with the emptiness. When you were taking as long as you were I confess, I became suspicious. Even before you enlightened me." Turning my head from it's slight angle towards him I rinsed my hands and walked over to use some paper towels. Klaus joined me momentarily and once my hands were dry I moved closer to the exit and waited for him. Narrowing his eyes at me as he subsequently approached I stared at him unaffected. "Not interested in _how_ I did it?" In response I slightly shook my head once from left to right. The next moment Klaus had a vice-like grip on my left upper arm. Gasping I glanced down at his hand then turned my face to his. "Speak!" He hissed in my face.

"No." Came my simple answer to his prior question and he released me. Presumably he hadn't taken my no as defiance, as I was then spun and pushed toward the exit.

"Step outside, head right and walk to the payphones." Klaus instructed quietly. Doing as he'd instructed I saw a line up of seven women outside and did became somewhat curious as to how Klaus had managed that. Just as I'd made it to the phones however, I heard his voice telling the women the toilets were back in use. That he was sorry for any inconvenience. I hadn't realised he'd waited for my departure to appear separate to his until then. Listening in, the woman at the front of the line commented on how lovely it was for the manager to _personally_ assess the facilities. As I casually watched on I saw him make a real effort to chat and maintain eye contact before the lady abruptly stopped talking to him, turned and went inside. I had to assume he'd compelled her to keep everyone out as well as herself.

Klaus strode towards me then stopped and pivoted on his heels while offering his arm. I glanced at it with disinterest then to his face before starting to walk back the way we'd come. Less than two paces forward I found my arm in Klaus' and he had me drawn as close as possible to his side.

"Don't I get a thank you?" He murmured. His mouth on my ear closest him. Allowing a lengthy exhale I kept my eyes forward and didn't answer. "When I ask you a question, I _expect_ an answer, Elena. You should talk more, like you used to. Open up once more and you'll get over your trauma."

"I'd rather not thank you for rectifying something you caused." I dead-panned.

"I was wrong to throw you down on the concrete." he admitted. " I am, sorry." I said nothing and we kept walking. "I want to comfort you, not cause you more pain. I meant what I said on the phone the other night. I would have liked to be there for you. In all my existence I know full well one cannot change the past. But I'm here now. With you. I want to be here for you. I can't have my queen anything but as strong as you've been up till now."

"I meant what I said too."

"I've listened to all you've ever said to me, to what are you referring?"

"On the phone. I don't need you." Klaus said nothing more for a bit as we walked through the flow of shoppers.

"Please, consider this, Elena." He initiated as we left the shops and entered the car park, our destination a little way up yet. "I am an Original vampire as well as a Hybrid. I can want for nothing, and get it. And yet, I need you. If one buys into the laws of magic, maintaining a balance. Then you balance me out. _I_ need you. An all powerful, soon to be fully-fledged hybrid, _needs_ you. So how can you, in your current, lowly form, say you don't need anyone, let alone me? I need you to break my curse. You need a purpose to your life. Losing your parents took a lot out of you. I can't pretend to sympathise there. But when _you_ transform from the sacrifice we'll go on to create our race and glide along on power, glory. You _will_ have purpose again. I'm going to give than to you." I made no response and Klaus relented pushing in the time it took for us to rejoin Elijah.

Inside our car was silent while we found and made our exit from the car park. Elijah was driving and Klaus was with him up front while I had the back. I'd silently submersed myself in some of the things Jonas had explained. Like how my helping kill the girl might have secured the freedom I now had from Klaus within my mind. It was somewhat comforting. It gave her death more purpose and I was appeased some by what I'd done. She helped me more than she'd ever be able to understand, because of me. I wished I could have thanked her, not that she'd have understood. I just really wanted to express my gratitude. Of course, that would only help _me. _Not her. Nothing would help her now. Knowing I couldn't dimmed my comfort somewhat and I found myself conflicted and feeling selfish for having profited further from her death.

"The loss of the warlock is inconvenient. I'd like to check if she's pregnant without the delay of meeting with another trusted witch." Klaus broke the silence. "Of course, I don't need that knowledge to keep trying." Withdrawing from my thoughts I listened in.

"Did you really need to provoke him?" Elijah replied, "Is Greta truly dead?"

"She is." Klaus answered. "Consider it a test. One he passed. If he didn't react as he did, he would've most certainly been up to something. You know witches are intuitive. I would rather tell him, than withhold it and earn his wrath unexpectedly. When I had no protection. This way, even though I've lost a valued warlock, I'm comfortable knowing no-one involved in breaking my curse has any ulterior motives. I have both you and Elena backed into your respective corners, Jonas' alcove had a window to freedom. He was the weakest link in all of this. He required testing. Yes, now I have to pick up at least another, but I know my plans are secure."

"There's a difference between telling him and mocking the worth of his children."

"I doubt he'd ever expected us to sit down somewhere quiet where I would sympathise with him." Klaus turned in his seat to look back at me.

"Elena," he soothed. "I wish you wouldn't cry for him. It upsets me." The bastard actually sounded sincere. Frowning slightly I pieced together that he was referring to Jonas and realised a couple of tears lazily trekked down my cheeks.

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "He was kind to me. Which is more than I can say for you!" I spat angrily. "So I'll cry if I want to. If you died I wouldn't shed a tear. Jonas was a good man. Instead of having him killed you should have taken some tips on how to be even one tenth the man he was," I shook my head slowly from side to side as if searching for clarity after my outburst. The atmosphere within the vehicle grew tense and under my angry facade I felt fear. I couldn't allow it to overwhelm me though so made an effort to still my head and stare emptily at him. My fear stayed in check even as Klaus' darkened eyes perused up and down my body, his head tilting sideways before he next spoke.

"Tell you what. _That_ was inappropriate. You know I don't tolerate that kind of talk when we have company. But expression is better than your sullen closed off behaviour." Pausing his eyes became a little softer, and when he next spoke his tone wasn't as hard. "So, I'm going to allow the liberty of your tongue. No consequence." Saying nothing I turned my head and looked out the window until Klaus could be heard shifting in his seat. Glancing forward I found him facing forward and deciding to lie down, commenced my sleeping act.

I over heard the call Klaus made to pick up Jonas, it was much like organising any common human service to be done. There was no mention of Jonas' location, but Klaus ended the call promising he would text. So our travels remained secret. What was clear was the amount of use Klaus gave the cleaners, for he mentioned his _account._ Vaguely I wondered if they'd tended to the clean up after the other night and the practice run before that. Following the call Klaus and Elijah spoke on and off, about nothing of importance. Just the usual vague travel decisions I'd been used to when Jonas was with us. At one stage Klaus asked Elijah if Jonas had performed the pregnancy spell on me at all, to which Elijah said he hadn't. That seemed to spark some action on Klaus' part as he spent some time on his phone again, speaking with three other counterparts. Since until now we were to stay on the move. Keeping up my act proved relatively easy since no-one was bothering me. When asked what I'd like to eat late into the night I easily opted for ignorance. I was eager for some food, but it seemed opportunistic not to show it. Denying myself any enthusiasm from the offer, and preventing myself from hoping I'd be given something to eat regardless of my response proved tiring. Perhaps that was the result of acting fatigued by my emotions. That or wallowing in a measure of misery was taking it's toll on my conscience.

We did stop for food eventually, for I was given some reasonable pumpkin soup after being coaxed to sit up by a very cautious Klaus. Having been dozing at the time my act was fantastic. I acknowledged Klaus with bleary eyes and a heavy head as though my brain was having difficulty communicating my body's ability to function. Perched on the very edge of the back seat, he held my crusty bread for when I wished to take it. I could feel his eyes on me, seeking out some sort of interaction but I kept my gaze down. Only raising it so far as to locate the bread Klaus gestured with before taking it from him. When I was finished, my cup was taken from me hospitably and fingers ran through my hair as I was asked if I wanted anything more. A minute shake of my head and the door was closed before Klaus hopped back in the front and we were on the move again. Evidently Elijah had remained seated up front the whole stop.

Later, while in actual slumber I became aware of motion and being lifted. Eyes opening slightly I found Klaus was carrying me. His feet on pavement broke the otherwise silent air and I widened my eyes before blinking rapidly from the harsh fluorescent lighting before focussing on Klaus' face with narrowed eyes. There were only centimetres between our faces since my head rested on his shoulder. We gazed at each other. His eyes soft and caring, while I kept mine hollow. I opted not to struggle, simply deciding to endure. Especially seeing as this seemed to be our change of vehicle. Soon Klaus and I gracefully rotated, swung, and dropped before my bum rested on something while Klaus still had an arm around my back and underneath my legs. Some further adjustment from Klaus and my bum dropped a little. Judging by what orientation I had, I was on Klaus' lap sideways. But he'd spread his legs so I'd dropped down between them. Slowly looking about me I saw the car was a five seater and Elijah was getting into the drivers seat diagonally in front of us, closing the door a moment later. As the interior light faded I made to move, not keen on keeping such close proximity with Klaus but he retracted his arm from beneath my knees and fingers splayed, pressed that hand gently down on my abdomen.

"Stay," he whispered and I couldn't help but draw comparison with Elijah in a back seat just the other evening. I did as he enforced, but wasn't going to be any more encouraging. Instead I closed my eyes instantly. It was my escape, my defiance. Feeling some material draping over me my eyes opened just a fraction to find it was my robe, before shutting them again and going back to sleep.

When I next woke there was daylight outside and Klaus' head had dropped forward onto mine by the downward pressure atop my own and how close his breath felt and sounded. Assuming he was asleep, I was immediately aware I wasn't to be considerate of this. Especially now I was awake. So I abruptly heaved myself forwards and up so I was only sitting on the thigh closest to the centre of the car and scrambled off him with the assistance of an elbow against his chest. Grunting he woke and I found my efforts wasted when he hooked an arm around my middle and pulled me back onto his lap while rubbing at his left eye and yawning. My hands on his arm I started prying it off me, but it was no use. Giving up I lifted my head and my face relaxed except for my cold eyes as I stared at him. For a moment he said nothing, just darted his eyes back and forth between my own.

"Good morning," he opened gently to which my right eyebrow rose. His tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip before he drew it into his mouth slightly while looking at me considerately. "How are you, today?" He brought a hand up to push some hair back over my left ear. _How am I today? Oh I'm just fabulous. I helped kill someone a few days ago, and watched you kill a perfectly good man who you valued to some degree, just last night. You're holding me against my will, threatening the lives of my remaining family and you won't give me any space right now. _My internal, now private yet no less horrible cataloguing of recent events raced through my mind. The scared face of the girl in my minds' eye. After an initial narrowing of my eyes, my frustration, grief and guilt caused them to widen as my nose prickled and oncoming tears forced their way forward. Frowning slightly as the first tear ran down my cheek I ducked my head and turned it away from Klaus. Gently he caught my chin and guided my head onto his chest then re-wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "Shh. It's alright. It's alright, I promise." He soothed, encouraging me to cry.

After a toilet stop and bite to eat, it was much later when Klaus tried to converse with me again. We'd re-assumed our positions where I was sitting sideways on his lap. But I'd taken to gazing out the window across the back seat.

"What are you thinking, love?" I ignored him, so he repeated his question once more. He didn't try again, simply pinched my leg. Causing me to emit a soft squeal and jump in his hold. "Come on," he urged through a whisper at my ear closest him. "Talk to me, Elena."

"I've nothing to say," my soft murmur seemed loud even to me in the quiet car.

"Everyone has something to say. I don't mind what it is. I'd just like to hear your voice for a bit."

"Maybe you should torture some speech from me." I suggested bluntly

"You know I will if I have to," he sighed almost silently. "I have to communicate with you the hard way now. My patience will be tested if you keep shutting me down." He actually sounded remorseful for actions he may yet carry out.

"Not my problem."

"You know it will be. You're tough, Elena. But you're still human."

"I see no downside."

"Hmm." One of Klaus' hands was under my chin then, directing my face towards his. Allowing my eyes to jump ahead of the angle of my head I connected our gazes and Klaus took to stroking my jaw. His eyes were sympathetic for about a minute, then they darted down to my lips before returning to my eyes again. He glanced down once more before boredly I picked up the slight nearing of his face and jerked my head backward as my hands braced against his chest. While I could accept him kissing me and give no response, I chose resistance. Applying some anger seemed a natural reaction in response to him thinking it okay to kiss me. So I allowed that to build. Chuckling softly he relented his head's approach and considered me a moment. Wary and now exhibiting the anger my expression darkened. Klaus then tilted his head slightly and his eyes narrowed before he glanced away in Elijah's direction. My guard slightly down as a result he swiftly got back on course and made his move. My head was secured and his lips on mine in an instant, while taking enough care for the union to be gentle. My hands put to use once more I pressed back from him, trying to break free. But Klaus' restraint was perfect, even as he withdrew his mouth a millimetre so he could lick and nip along my firmly shut mouth, he kept me close enough that I couldn't get any leverage for escape. Failing in my struggle I weakened, so began slipping my right arm down and behind me. Kicking my legs now and making sounds of protest, I casually found the door handle. Opening it and giving a little push with my awkwardly angled arm it swung open. An answering bang told the door had connected with something.

"Klaus!" Elijah hissed from the front as our car swerved and screeched. Yelping in surprise and hoping my actions weren't going to cause an accident, Klaus' tongue entered my mouth before freeing it altogether. Noticing Klaus had removed a hand from me I tried to escape his hold for the second time today. One handed Klaus kept me so while trying to close the door with his other. Having not seen what the door had hit I didn't know if much damage had been caused. But when finally Klaus required both his hands to try and close it I assumed the damage had been decent and took this chance to dive into the front passenger seat. Bumping Elijah's arm on the gear stick as I did so I muttered a sorry as I settled and put on my belt. Only then did I look back at Klaus. He was fiddling with something in the structure of the door where it was meant to lock onto the body of the car. Apparently I had accomplished some damage. Happy to be free of Klaus I turned forward and watched the road silently.

"What's the damage?" Elijah enquired smoothly.

"The door's somewhat bent outwards," Klaus told though sounding unfocussed. "But it closes," he added. "What'd we hit?"

"You didn't see?"

"I was," here Klaus lowered his voice, "distracted." Elijah sighed.

"We hit a solid steel barrier post on an _interstate."_

"Don't get technical with me, Elijah. Elena opened the door."

"As a result of you aggravating her."

"I wasn't aggravating her. We were engaging each other."

"If a woman is so desperate to be free of you that she flings open a door on a highly trafficked multi-laned road and further, once released catapults herself into the front of said vehicle. Then you were aggravating her." He stipulated slowly.

"Right. Thank you for that. But Elena is a special case. Not a typical woman in any scenario another woman would find herself in." Right. I'm _special.  
><em>"Klaus, really. Do you think this, any of this, is going to help Elena at the moment?"

"Sometimes, brother. Getting physical connects you to others. I've lost something between Elena and myself and I took the chance just now to reacquire it. Though she's fragile at present, I believe she's more than capable of functioning above what she is. I can't be waiting around for her character to return of it's own accord. After some consideration, I feel I need to coax it out. This just now was all for a kiss. That's all I wanted. I truly hadn't expected her to put up such a fight." Klaus' words sounded closer and closer until I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "In fact, despite the possibility for danger through the resulting incident, I'm quite pleased with the result. She actually _did_ something for herself, Elijah." Klaus spoke softly to me then. His mouth had to be close to my right ear from the feel of his breath alone. "Didn't you, Elena? You're in there." Feeling the brush of something across the front of my neck I immediately inclined forward until the contact became restraining and I was held back against my seat. "Now, my love. Please unbuckle your seat belt and return to the back." _As if. _When I stayed silent and unmoving Klaus' grip on my neck tightened a little. "Though I said please, that _was_ an order. Frustration will come quickly to me now," he warned gently. "Which you're currently testing. Don't make me drag you back here."

"Klaus, is this really necessary right now?"

"Butt-out, Elijah." Demanded Klaus, before returning to the soft voice he was using with me. "Elena? I see no action." My ignorance tipped his patience. "Very well then." Klaus resigned and my belt suddenly clicked undone.

"No, don't-," I started and Elijah suddenly steered the car sharply across multiple lanes. Tyres squealing we stopped in a spot that wouldn't affect traffic. By then Klaus' hands were on my upper arms despite how I'd moved to get away. He and I both paused and looked to Elijah.

"Why've we stopped?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not enduring any more of this. Please cease disturbing Elena until we reach our eventual destination. Doing anything like this is only going to cause problems we don't need. _Like_ a car accident." Elijah stipulated. _He has a point!_

"I'm sorry, I thought I was in charge?" Klaus quipped condescendingly.

"Of course," Elijah assured. "But leaving Elena to process her troubles has proved hassle free when it comes to travelling so far. It's also proved to be least upsetting for her. I'd have thought you'd prefer transit to be as hassle free as possible."

"Destinations _are_ important, brother. But I need Elena to be what she was. Who she is. You and Jonas have merely ferried her around, contained her since departing my company the other night. That has allowed for her sullen, quiet behaviour. It's time to encourage her to interact. She's capable of it, you've just witnessed. Otherwise she'd have simply accepted me." If that was how he was going to interpret it I decided I'd have to throw in some bland acceptance from time to time. How I'd reacted had still been fine. I'd just need to keep in mind how he was going to process my behaviours. Sporadic changes would be key.

"All I ask, is that there are no more relocations while I'm driving. Position us all as you see fit now, while we're stopped; and ensure we maintain our stations."

"As you wish, brother." My upper arms were gripped anew and held against my rib cage while I was lifted and pulled sideways, back across the side of the front seat to join Klaus in the back. There was little I could do but kick my legs.

"No! Stop. Please, Klaus. Let me sit up front." My cries insistent I grabbed at anything my restricted arms would allow. Hands finding Elijahs' shirt I fisted the material. But he physically uncurled my fingers from the garment. Expression aghast, I stared at his occurring handiwork for a moment. There'd not been a situation during my current _act_ where Elijah'd so obviously assisted Klaus with me like right now. Yes he'd contained me. But this was a more personal in your face occurrence. Giving him a murderous look while Klaus readjusted his grip on me, more and more of my person left the front seat.

"I _hate_ you for helping him." I spat at Elijah. "I hate both of you!" I exclaimed as only my legs were left in the front of the car. "And I don't hate _anyone._"Elijah assisted further by folding my left leg over so I swung my right at his head and connected. Apologising for it in the back of my mind. "Don't touch me, you murderer!" Calling him such hurt me and likely him, but I was about to be back with Klaus so the show went on. I held onto the hurt though. So when Klaus finally had me to himself in the back while Elijah pulled back onto the road I encouraged how it felt to so hurtfully speak of Elijah along with the memory of the girl, to bring tears on. Breaking down Klaus held me at my waist and head, drawing me against his chest. Half my body was cocooned by his and I was genuinely surprised. I'd thought he'd take off where we'd stopped straight away. It seemed he was honouring how intuitive he thought he would be to me.

It was later that evening lying across the back seat, exhibiting anything that encompassed the miserable state I'd opted for, when Klaus suddenly spoke.

"I'm not liking this, Elijah." Shifting slightly as though to make myself more comfortable I grumbled unintelligibly into Klaus' lower abdomen. One of his hands immediately stroked the upturned side of my head in response. I'd been in this position since our last toilet stop, courtesy of my _pillow._ He hadn't let me away from him at all since our earlier struggle. So when I'd collapsed my body against the closed door on what I'd claimed for those few minutes as _my_ side of the car, he'd pulled me to him. But not before I'd snapped my head around to stare at him coldly when I felt the first touch of his hand on my shoulder closest him. We'd commenced another stand off, despite being seated. Klaus' challenging gaze had been shielded beneath a concerned frown. Despite lying around for the bulk of the day, I'd been tired. Most likely due to the act I had to keep up. But the emotions I had to tap into on repeat were draining. It was to my advantage though. The stress made it seem like nothing at all to let some tears free at that moment. I could see my exhaustion helping me like this more often.

"To what are you referring?" Elijah responded more quietly than Klaus, as though considerate of me in case I was asleep.

"Not knowing exactly where our destination will be. Not including our inevitable destination that is."  
>"I understand."<p>

"We can stay on the road as long a time as we need, but I can't make any progress with Elena within the confines of a car." I wondered what Klaus was referring to. Was it getting me pregnant, or to interact? "She needs to be grounded. Not travelled around." _Ah, his concern is my mental state. _His comment was surprising. "Yes, motel rooms of a night would allow for the opportunity to conceive." _I stand corrected. This is a little of column A and B._ "But I want her _with_ me Elijah." There was fragility in his voice. "I can't do that in the confines of a car." Silence met with Klaus' concerns. While I assessed the topic with slight amazement. At times Klaus could be so in tune with the human characteristics he possessed but kept hidden.

"What do you suggest?" Elijah enquired after a time.

"If I had something planned, even a few options I'd be directing, not consulting." Klaus bit back and his hard shell was back.

"Of course." Elijah admonished. "However, you were the one to voice your concerns. No suggestion I could make would possibly suit you, as the notion won't be your own. Forgive me for assuming you simply needed to voice your problem-solving in order to reach a suitable conclusion."

"Point taken." Klaus grumbled. "Another dilemma then," he introduced. "Travelling in this one car is making me antsy."

"We're only verging on twenty-four hours in this arrangement."

"I know. But I need a witch. Not knowing where we're headed, means I can't organise a rendezvous point."

"I fear your secondary dilemma is an extension of your first."

"I can't be blamed for being eager. The next full moon is days away. If Elena could become pregnant I might accomplish everything in a matter of days." Klaus defended wistfully.

"Ah. Surely you're keeping in mind that the lack of success so far could likely to continue? Your eagerness mightn't be well placed, despite the time our current arrangements gives you to ponder."

"I'm a man of action, Elijah," he drawled. "I _need _to do something. Besides, I'm a sitting duck here. I can't do much with Elena, and without a witch we're three very valuable targets in the one spot. Moving, but still confined. If our presence could be masked by magic I'd feel better about it."

"Would driving assist you any? Assign you some control perhaps."

"No. If I'm to be away from Elena it must be productive. I cannot stand inaction."

"But isn't that the overall problem? Driving is action, Klaus. As mundane as you might see it."

"It serves no purpose for _me._ Yes, yes, in a round about way it does. But my priorities are governing Elena through her grief, and setting my release in motion. Anything else holds no meaning for me." Elijah chuckled at this.

"As driven, yet selfish as you ever were, brother."

"There's a measure of selflessness if you've taken notice." Klaus responded lowly.

"And yet, it seems to me that putting Elena's needs right now before yourself isn't fulfilling for you. I believe your antsyness is impatience." Klaus grunted in response and the car went quiet for a while except for Klaus to ask Elijah for the map. I could feel it resting on me somewhat as Klaus presumably assessed it.

About an hour later Klaus broke his silence suddenly. "Elijah. Take the next exit." Doing so without question Elijah proceeded to heed Klaus' directions for a further twenty minutes before we stopped altogether. Taking opportunity of the ceased motion I _woke up_. Shifting slightly, then lifting my head my body followed until I was sitting upright. Surprised Klaus had allowed it I watched him curiously as he sat forward with the map in hand, extending it into the front of the car so Elijah, seated in front of him could see.

"Alright," Klaus began animatedly. "We're _here. _Inevitably we'll make our way _here._" Emphasis was placed on what I presumed to be another location. While Klaus directed I reached for the door handle in an attempt to open it. I found it locked. Releasing a shaky sigh I let that fact sink in before yanking at the door handle repeatedly as I exhibited my frustration. Stopping, my breathing rapid I could feel eyes on me and realised Klaus had stopped speaking. I turned my head slightly left and shot the vampires who were both watching me a cold stare. After a moment both their attentions returned to the map.

"We're dumping the car now. On foot I'll collect my witch. While you'll take Elena _here. _A little motel sits on the corner. I'd like you to get a room and keep her with you. Once I've got my witch, we'll rejoin you."

"Where will you acquire her?" Klaus chuckled.

"You're no threat Elijah. But I'll be damned if I'm going to share every detail with you. The question is, can you keep Elena from escape without the help you had from Jonas?" At the mention of the deceased warlock's name my heart clenched.

"I'm an Original. I'm more than capable." He responded smoothly in what seemed a more brotherly fashion stoked with ego. Klaus guffawed and lightly thumped Elijah on the shoulder. "Shouldn't I at least know how long you intend to be? In the event something goes awry," he prodded.

"I'm a _Hybrid._" Klaus' ego was out too. "Your concern is touching, brother. But nothing affects me. I'll have returned when you see me." His tone was final and Elijah made no further move to become informed. "Elena," he called softly and I could hear his movement across the back seat. When he placed his hand on my left thigh I tried to press myself against the car door. "I don't want to be away from you again, but it's what has to be done. I'll return soon enough. Please, be good for Elijah. There'll no doubt be people at the motel. We can't be drawing attention to ourselves, now." The heat from his body intensified and it seemed he was getting closer. Then his face was next to mine and he kissed my cheek before continuing in a whisper. "Don't forget the consequences that'll result if you misbehave beyond reason, my love. And be strong," his gentler voice encouraged. "I _know_ you are. You can win this battle with your conscience." I made no response. Simply tried my best to meld with the contours of the door. "Goodbye, Elena. I'll see you soon." Again his lips met with my cheek before he drew away. He'd still not left after a couple of minutes, nor continued any conversation with Elijah from what I could gather. Unsure I titled my head enough to watch him out of the corner of my eye. "It is customary to acknowledge one's imminent absence, Elena." Eyebrows drawn together I frowned but said nothing. "Elena?" He pushed with some edge to his voice. Rubbing my sore eyes I was given a moment more before pain lanced across the left side of my rib cage while my head was turned to him. His fingers gripped my jaw painfully. Gasping in pain, my body rigid from it's intensity I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Klaus-." Elijah began.

"Shut it." Klaus snapped then addressed me. "Elena. Open that delicious little mouth and bid me farewell." Trying to find a more pain-free state I tried to shift, pretty sure from the position of his lower arm and the pain, that his fingers were between my ribs. When the pain altered in response it was confirmed. He'd just twisted said fingers.

"Bye!" I moaned and Klaus relented. Eyes closed and panting as the pain subsided, he swooped in to catch my open mouth with his own and kiss me soundly. Then my jaw was released and he was stepping out of the car.  
>"Elijah." he dismissed. "Perhaps she could do with something to keep her mind occupied.? Tv, magazines?" Came his final suggestion and then Klaus was gone from my sight.<p>

"Ten minutes and we'll be on our way." Elijah stated hospitably after turning in his seat. From the look he was giving me I had to assume the ten minute wait was to be sure Klaus was far enough away that we could risk dropping the act. But I'd wait with no expectations in mind until I was told with some certainty that that was the case.


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's babble:** Hello all. I'm forever apologising to you lovely folks. I will continue this story, especially since I'm to the pointy end now. It's all set out in my mind, and recorded so that it works out on paper as well. It's just a matter of writing it.  
>Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, for me (and my life away from the computer), I've landed myself a new job which requires me to study as well. Looong hours and having to keep my mind focussed on alternate things isn't helpful to the productiveness of this story. But I won't abandon it.<p>

Thank you to the new favouriters and the comments they are just as lovely as all of you. Do enjoy and I hope you can tolerate my snail paced production :P. 

CHAP 58:

"Alright." Elijah announced then paused and his shoulders slumped slightly. I'd noticed he'd been tense. But it was only now how tightly wound he was, became obvious. "Klaus is far enough away now that we can cease our alternate behaviours. But," a stress releasing exhale rather than one of real necessity left him before he continued. "We need a system of warning. I will ensure I'm aware of his possible approach at all times, and inform you. Shall we decide on a word to serve as a signal?" Elijah hadn't turned around or looked into the rear vision mirror to make eye contact with me yet and I found it unsettling. While he was a little relaxed, he was still wired from whatever stress was affecting him.

"Sure." I accepted quietly. "What word?"

"Moonstone." His tone was a little dark.

"Moonstone?" It was an odd choice.

"Yes. Appropriate?"

"Well, it shouldn't come up in general conversation. So, yes."

"Good. Now, we must be on our way." Opening his door then, Elijah was suddenly outside the car, so I quickly followed suit and stepped out into the cold night air.

"I'm sorry," I blurted suddenly.

"As am I," he retorted hollowly. There were no specifics to his apology. Baulking from his tone I tried to assess what he was sorry for as he popped the boot and busied himself with something. There were many possibilities. Jonas for starters. Whatever was wrong, I felt guilty for not knowing what. Nor how long he'd been battling with whatever it was, no matter how silently till now. Unfortunately I'd had to focus on my act and Klaus.

"I-." Elijah straightened and finally looked at me and I lost my voice. Gazing back at him quizzically. "Are, you alright?" I asked awkwardly, feeling a fool for not having even a minuscule grasp on his dilemma.

"Fine." Assessing him for a moment I took in his appearance. Though looking as fresh as a well-rested human an hour after waking, he wasn't what he should be. But the limited street lighting might be influencing my eyes. Still, he never looked remotely exhausted without reason. Perhaps I was tapping into our connection as well. So I supposed I could put a little more faith in what my gut was telling me instead of questioning it. The fact that I hadn't been intuitive to it upset me.

"I'm sorry." left my mouth sadly once I found my voice. It was repetition, but this apology felt more complex than the last. To me at least.

"Yes." There was a hint of amusement in his voice now.

"For calling you a murderer. For saying I hate you. Not just Klaus. I-." Beginning to ramble I wondered if I'd stop in time before disclosing neglecting him and our connection. But Elijah cut me off.

"You didn't mean it. It was part of the act." He assured seriously. Amusement had left the building.

"Yes but-."

"You recall I've told you you're ever required to apologise to me?"

"Elijah. Stop shutting me down." I bit back firmly. Making some noise before I saw his suitcase Elijah removed it from the boot and closed the hatch. It hadn't occurred to me that he'd have brought his stuff along into our latest ride. I supposed my bought belongings would be in there too. It would explain where my robe had got to today. Straightening, he gave me his full attention.

"I apologise. Free of Klaus I don't have to keep everything in check. So it's all swarming to attention."  
>"Care to talk about it?" I asked slowly. Despite maintaining eye contact Elijah remained silent so I took it upon myself to see if I could direct him into sharing. "You're not a murderer."<p>

"The definition of murder might say otherwise." I shook my head.

"You were forced. In a sense it was a mercy killing. You know Klaus wouldn't have been so swift. He'd have drawn out Jonas'," I paused as my voice threatened to break. Elijah opened his mouth as if to respond and I shook my head again indicating that he stay silent. "Suffering. But you're not a murderer and I didn't want to throw that in your face. For _whatever_ reason you had to do what you did." I defended. "Just, the situation, and with Klaus. Even though earlier on I was cooperative with you regarding Klaus' control over me. Even as I pushed you away. It made sense to be at odds with both of you now. You've restrained me, even if you haven't exactly been one of his lackies. I felt like I had to take things up a notch, so thought it best to attack you as well. Not just physically. It was all I could think of. It seemed relevant."

"It _was_ best. Is. You are not the issue." Elijah assured me gently. "How _could_ you be?" Though quiet, his voice strained and his face was overwhelmed with what I detested seeing in him. Pity for me.

"But-."

"Elena. Nothing you could say in apology truly needs saying. I accept it all without question. If it makes you feel better, then I can listen. But there's no need on my behalf." Breaking eye contact and turning to lean back against the side of the car I shifted my right foot slightly on the gravel.

"I don't apologise for myself. _I_ know why I do the things I do, you're still on the outside to a degree. It's to clarify, so we're on the same page. Or to make amends for something I did, whether forced or not. Just as you. A lot can get lost in translation." Came my cool response.

"Very well." I turned my head when I noticed he'd lifted the suitcase, watched him step closer to me and extend his arm, presumably for me to take.

"What's _wrong_?" I questioned gently.

"So many things. But we need to move, Elena."

"Can I opt for staying where we are until you quit avoiding my questions, exonerations and concern?"

"No. We need to relocate, as soon as possible."

"Then," I began and trailed off as I considered throwing a slight insult at him. Testing the affect my words might have on him despite not being forced to say such things. In that time he'd taken a step closer and opened his hand. "I suggest you take a leaf out of your brother's book and move me against my will." Arm dropping to his side Elijahs' gaze left me completely.

"I am not my brother." he spoke barely above a whisper. _Was that a statement or a mantra?_ It seemed to be spoken to himself. Pushing off the car I stepped over to Elijah and took the hand he'd previously offered in mine, and gave it a squeeze.

"I know that." I assured. "As do you." He shook his head and a bitter chuckle came from him.

"Not with any measure of certainty." Now there was guilt to ad to his pity. For what exactly I had yet to work out. Though I had enough suspicion to join the dots with ease. Perhaps it was everything. Though nothing had particularly changed, apart from Jonas' death.

"Klaus is horrible. You are _far_ from that, Elijah." I assured while rubbing my free hand up his forearm.

"Jonas might have a different view." _Guilt from killing his friend._

"I don't think so. Everything that led to his and Greta's deaths was Klaus' doing. I didn't kill Greta, but I was going to be the cause if she'd survived long enough. But Klaus asked her to perform magic on me. Who knows, the bits of magic Jonas did might have done the same to him in time. I know how responsible that can make you feel."

"He was starting to experience some side affects. Despite his limited use against you." My jaw dropped and I took in a shaky breath. I'd have killed Jonas too. He was probably keeping it to himself not to worry me or Elijah. But then, he'd obviously told Elijah. "He didn't say as such. But the changes in his body due to the pain, slight as it was, was noticeable to myself. Quite obvious after he performed the pregnancy spell on you the other day, actually. Nothing like Greta had, but it would have developed, no doubt." So he hadn't told Elijah.

"I-. I wish he'd have said something."

"You know he wouldn't have wanted to worry you. He was a great man." A respectful silence lingered between us then.

"Elijah," I began after a time. "I know you're hurting." Sniffing once, he turned his face and met my eyes with his. "But you've been manipulated the whole way through this. I don't know what went on between you and Klaus back, _there-."_ I couldn't reference the shopping centre with any specifics. "But I know you'd have wished to do anything other than kill your friend." Elijah struggled to offer me a pained smile, then drew me against him for a hug.  
>"I know that. Despite struggling with it. That you know this without even questioning the details on why I did it, helps."<p>

"You shouldn't need me," I offered kindly. "You gave his death purpose by drinking from him."

"Blood had never tasted so vile."

"I can only imagine." I replied while we still stood arms wrapped around each other.

"Can we possibly move onto our next destination yet? You'll be safer there than out here where the air can travel your scent.

"It's that risky being outside?" I asked while detaching myself from him  
>"Can be. A risk we should avoid since you'll be confined to another location for an unknown period of time."<p>

"Let's go. I only made a fuss because you're worrying me."

"I can appreciate that now." He offered warmly and wrapped his arm around my waist. Then ducking I found myself being carried bridal style. I had enough time to see Elijah had a hold of the suitcase in the hand of the arm beneath my knees. Before he busied me with a request. "Arms around my neck." He directed and once I'd done so we were moving. Everything was a blur, so fast I shut my eyes in fear of feeling nauseous. I couldn't tell how long it took us to arrive wherever we were. But it'd be hardly worth mentioning compared to other methods of travel humans were used to. I was cold too, from the sharp night air whipping around us and scalding my skin. When Elijah put me down I held onto him as my balance was off and seeing me shiver he took off his jacket and hung it over my shoulders

"My apologies, I should have given you my jacket before we commenced movement."

"It's fine." He rubbed up and down my arms with his free hand through the jacket to assist in generating some heat as we made our way to our destination and the reception we had to process ourself through. We had to wait a little while to successfully rouse the clerk in attendance and receive our room. During which time I could sense some rare frustration in Elijah as he continued to assist warming me up.

Once in our room Elijah'd suggested I hop in the shower or the bed to warm up. But I opted for sitting on the small sofa with his jacket still on, and my robe covering my knees as I sat with them drawn up in front of me on the small sofa. With my back against the arm rest I remained quiet while Elijah moved about our room, assessing it.

"Have you been churning Jonas' death over the whole time?" Came my timid enquiry. It was only once the words left my mouth that I lifted my gaze to find him. He was across the room and simply gazed back at me for a moment.

"Among, other things."

"I should have known." He began moving then, venturing toward me.

"Should have known I wasn't as I'd portrayed?"

"Yeah."

"If you had, you might have given something away to Klaus. I had to keep my composure. For myself and for you." He rounded the sofa and gracefully lowered himself to sit on it before me.

"So you did something to keep me from picking up on it?" I queried confusion and he nodded "Still. We're _connected._ Surely I could have picked up on something."

"It was my own act. You had yours to concentrate on."

"I thought we were stronger than that." It didn't make sense. I really should have known, something. "Is there something wrong with me?" There was despair in my voice. In the back of my mind I wondered if being magically tampered with had done something to my bond with Elijah. He shifted closer and put his hands on my drawn legs.

"Are you still cold?"

"A bit." He lifted them enough for my feat to clear his lap and lay them down across his, readjusting the robe so that it covered my legs and he began rubbing up and down my pins through the material, creating warmth.

"As a human, you cannot hope to decipher aspects of our connection when I school myself to the extreme. If I didn't hide it all, Klaus would have picked up on my internal demeanour. As would you, and your compassion would have put you off your act. I'm unsure whether hiding myself was necessary, but it seemed appropriate. More so, for your benefit." He justified. "If you were a vampire our connection would allow you to see right through what Klaus perceived, to the truth. After disrespecting Jonas so, I would have been screaming it, I assure you. No matter how composed I kept myself, there'd be no hiding from you." I felt less left out after his explanation.

"Is that the same as shutting down your emotions?"

"No. Just slipping into a different character. A more complex one."

"All I picked up on was how stressed you seemed." Elijah nodded. "You shouldn't have had to do that. You'd enough on your plate."

"It had to be done. We endure the worst to produce the best outcome." Looking down at my legs I took a deep breath. We sure did.

"Like leaving him in that boot." My tone was reflective of us living with that knowledge rather than what had happened to the warlock.

"Precisely." Elijah agreed darkly.  
>"That didn't sound right. Jonas got the short end of the stick with that, not us." We were silent again.<p>

"I appreciated your acceptance and support when I drank from him." Elijah ventured.

"It was what it was. I won't judge you, Elijah." Glancing up sincerely, before looking down again.

"Still. Jonas wasn't a random source of food. It was more personal. It would be completely understandable for that to have been, disgusting." The bitterness in his voice made his words gruff. Eyes up and connected with his again I offered a grim upward curve to my mouth.

"It gave his death purpose. For whatever reason you were to end him- I'm sure there was purpose there as well. But I don't know that. All I know is you took something from him that sustained you. You've told me to focus on that. So it made sense." He ceased rubbing my legs then.

"If Jonas was to ever make a move, or serious threat against Klaus he was to be disposed of. As are any of Klaus' witches. I was presented with that necessity, as are his comrades. I only wish Klaus hadn't provoked him. How else would he have acted knowing he'd lost the one thing left in this world for him?" Elijah stated while looking at me intensely. Because I was the one thing in the world for him and he dreaded having to lose me. The intensity of his stare was breathtaking. I had to clear my throat as emotion seemed to paralyse it.

"That's horrible. You-. You would have known where things were heading as soon as Klaus said Greta was gone."

"I did." he conceded. Flicking my eyes all over his face sympathetically having read the strain this was on him I used my arms to lift my bum and moved forward onto Elijahs closest thigh, while my legs hung down to the floor between his own. Raising my arms I draped them over his shoulders and curled my hands up around and behind his head guiding his head to me. I held him comfortingly against my collar bone. Initially his only response was to press his lips press against my skin and wrap his arms stiffly around my waist. But finally he relaxed into me and his breathing slowed to a more relaxed pace indicative of a vampire.

Elijah'd always been at the forefront of all that we were working towards. He had a lot to focus on. But the pressure was building up. Jonas held such worth to Elijah and now he'd lost him. Yes, Jonas had betrayed us earlier on. But his actions had been honourable. Elijah respected honour.

"Your remorse proves you're nothing like you're brother. Even if you want to class it as murder. You facilitated Jonas' end with integrity." I whispered after Elijah'd been relaxed for about ten minutes.

"My concern isn't that single act alone." He answered slowly, like each word was difficult to pronounce.

"There's more?" My concern was obvious. He deserved a break. Not a mountain of worries.

"Much. Too much." I hesitated, wanting to discuss them all with him, but knowing he might prefer to keep things to himself to process, first.  
>"Too much?" I repeated in question. No way would I volunteer he keep it all to himself, even for now. I was here for him and up for anything he might want to discuss<p>

"Too much to even begin discussing." He'd made the call and didn't want to talk about it. I could respect that. Despite wanting to know his troubles. We sat this way for a while before I opted for the earlier suggested shower and vacated Elijah altogether while doing so. Apparently Jonas had magically cleaned some of my already used clothes so I had something fresh to wear once I'd washed. After a full on couple of days the simplicity was welcome.

When I'd finished and left the adjoining bathroom Elijah was still sitting on the sofa. But he'd switched the TV on and the volume was too silent for me to hear, though he'd have no problem. He didn't seem all that engrossed in what was on though. The screen and sounds seemed to serve as background activity as he sat submerged in his thoughts. Leaving him to himself I climbed into the double bed and despite my role consisting of a lot of _sleep,_ went to bed in search of some.

It was still dark when I next woke. Suddenly, and I sat bolt upright in bed. Something had woken me and I wasn't sure what until I heard thunder rippling off into silence. Steadying my breathing I looked around for Elijah and found a dark form by my side of the bed. My laboured breaths paused momentarily while my heartbeat picked up.  
>"Elena, are you alright?" The form enquired and I exhaled. It was Elijah. My mind had initially assumed he'd be the only one in here, but my quick transition to fear had swept that reasoning aside.<p>

"Yeah. Just startled, or something-." I heard him move and the bedside lamp came on then dimmed right down.

"The storm?" Yawning I ran my hand back through my hair, capturing strands and guiding them away from my face. "I suppose. The thunder's what woke me," I explained while another rumble started.

"And then you picked up on an ominous dark presence by your form." He spoke lightly, humour warming him. That improvement from earlier alone, made me smile sleepily.

"I, knew it was you. Then doubted myself."

"That's what I get for sitting here in the dark."  
>"Watching me sleep again, were you?" Eyes narrowing good humouredly I raised my right eyebrow in accusation.<p>

"Can't help myself." Lying back down I turned onto my side still looking at him.

"I'm sure you could." He chuckled softly then."How are you, now?" I enquired tentatively and his eyes roamed my face.

"Better. I'm sorry for my mood earlier."

"You know, I think that no apology rule you've given me should be reversible." I suggested easily. "It didn't do me any harm. My concern was, is, you." We were silent amidst a number of rumbles of thunder then. "If, or when you want to talk about it. Anything. I'm your ears. If not. I understand."

"Indeed. More than most." Elijah agreed with feeling. "However, it'd be hypocritical of me to bury things and not share. Don't you think?"

"I wouldn't judge." I replied lightly.

"No you wouldn't. Because you're wonderful and understanding." I narrowed my eyes at his flattery.

"Are you directing our conversation away from your troubles, now?" Elijah chuckled.

"Momentarily. Delaying the burden, so-to-speak." I rose my eyebrows.

"Nothing about you is a burden. He quirked his mouth slightly upwards and gazed at me appreciatively for a moment before deep thought was expressed on his face and he slowly dropped his gaze down to the edge of the mattress.

"You, frighten me." Frowning as I tried to comprehend his statement Elijah lifted his head and connected our gazes. "Mentioning this is redundant, as I wouldn't have it any other way." Frowning, I stared back at him.  
>"I, frighten you?" I asked in clarification.<p>

"Yes."

"I'm just a human, Elijah." I offered kindly. "You're an Original. There's nothing I could do to you." He chuckled with mild amusement.

"You're far more powerful than you give yourself credit for, regardless of your status." I shifted a little on the bed as I considered him.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I would do the most _unspeakable_ things, for you." He spoke with desperation and horror, but also with pride. "Klaus is a monster. But if the circumstances called for it, I would be just the same. To date, our circumstances have called for a measure of horrid actions on my part. Which I have willingly partaken in."

"No. No you wouldn't. You're not Klaus. And anything he forces you to do cannot be helped." I countered as I sat up again. Adjusting the pillow behind me against the bed head while keeping my eyes on Elijah.

"I may be more controlled, reason such horrors to save my conscience. But you're a force to be reckoned with, Elena. Even now, I can't mourn Jonas. Not properly. I justify his death so strongly with you, that I'm not sorry for his passing at all."

"I-." I began but really didn't know what to say. Confusion and liability clouded my brain and I stared at Elijah as though what he'd said was incomprehensible.

"Like I said. I've no issue with your affect on me, per se. It's what stems from that. My grief, or rather the lack of closure of it leaves me in a precarious state." So he was unable to mourn. That wasn't healthy.

"You need to mourn, Elijah."

"I feel like, doing so wouldn't be genuine."

"You knew Jonas for a very long time. He knew you quite well as a result. I'm sure he would understand your feeling this way. But it's not wrong or unworthy of even attempting. He was most intrigued by how I affected you. Shortly after I met him he told me so. I'm sure, your impasse regarding your loss would be completely understood by him."  
>"I can only hope." Elijah found my left hand and held it in his, fingers entwined while silence stretched between us as we looked at each other. "Would you believe in all my existence I've never been in love, prior to you?" I let his admission sink in for a moment. With a small smile I kept with the lighter topic.<br>"Is this another, problem? And if so, should I be offended?" Elijah chuckled.

"Not completely."

"Geeze. That puts me at ease." I countered jokingly.

"I'm concerned my feelings will cloud my judgement regarding _Turning_ you."

"I trust you. You'll know what's right. That has to count for something." I replied confidently.

"Certainly. And my experience in this world should hold some merit. Instead, I'm doubting myself. This is somewhat uncharted territory for me. Not loving you. But maintaining your best interests as more and more pressure builds. To be honest I had hoped we'd have more time. So that I might become more comfortable with the pressure you put on me."

"Pressure?"  
>"Again, you're not the problem. Just what's surrounded by them." He assured. "I don't want to <em>Turn<em> you because of how _I_ feel. What _you_ feel must come first. I've more faith in your perspective than mine. So I propose to inform you throughout, but the decision to be _Turned_ must be yours."

" But-."

"Consider it. Please." I nodded my head once. "You've always had such a secure mentality toward everything that's been thrown at you, Elena. I respect that. Am proud to have such faith in you. I can't trust myself. But you, I trust implicitly. It _should_ be your choice. I will enlighten you to it. But you must _ask_ me to be Turned. I'm too unsure of myself to act." He paused and his eyes bored into mine while I stopped breathing. "I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity." _The opportunity to be with me, forever. _Goosebumps ignited my skin in response, and it had nothing to do with the climate in the room. Elijah, as though casually noticing this used his free hand to place his fingers at my elbow and run them down my forearm. Viewing my dimpled skin as though cataloguing every pore.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Elijah." I reassured. "You're confused."

"Quite. And yet, not at the same time. I know I love you. That I'd do anything for you. That Klaus must be put down at _all_ costs. Yes, allowing you to live on denies all costs. But I don't want to lose. Against Klaus. Or, you." What he was explaining showcased his bias. His end goal was no longer all about Klaus. Nor had it been for the last little while, I supposed. But we were getting close now. If Elijah couldn't accept all the responsibility, then I'd gladly help. I was the least capable pawn in all of this. I could take on this burden for him. After all, the fact that I had complete faith in him held no comfort for him whatsoever. The truth was, he knew how he felt, and I, only the half of it. I could do this for Elijah. We're a partnership and I'd do my best to help any way I could.

"Okay. It's on me. I'm just as serious now as I was when bringing it up." Elijah gave me hand a squeeze. "If I ask-."

"Which you don't need to do now. Leave it until we know what's happening for sure." I nodded.

"If I ask and you don't think I can handle it. I would never hold it against you, in any capacity if you don't _Turn_ me in the end. For whatever reason." He squeezed my hand again before speaking in a murmur.

"There's four more days till the next full moon. If Klaus finds you pregnant, this may all come to an end very quickly. I trust that you're ready for his agitation, and possibly traumatic proceedings."

"I-. I've noticed the moon. But in the last little while I'd avoided working out how much time we had left." I trailed off. "But I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He smiled.

"Confronting, isn't it?" Elijahs' voice was an ominous sound mixed with a fresh rumble of thunder.

"Yeah." I didn't intend for my voice to sound so sheepish. "Can you tell me what happens during the sacrifice?" Elijah's eyes grew hard.

"You will die. That much is standard. However, I'm hesitant to inform you too much with regard to the details. You've the ability to keep more from Klaus now, but if you regard elements that only Klaus and I have knowledge of, with any measure of familiarity, it might jeopardise our plan."

"I understand." I assured him.

"Having you by my side through this means the world to me, Elena. I've prepared for it for a long time. Never did I expect to have someone to carry the load. You simultaneously strengthen and complicate me and my plans. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Both sharing an understanding and fresh appreciation of each other we listened to the building storm. Eventually I asked him about the likelihood of my scent being tracked on the wind and why that hadn't been a concern up till now. It'd never been brought up before, not even at our first and second safe houses. From that explanation we progressed into a vampire information session loaded with things I had to be aware of when making my upcoming decision. To maintain my act I didn't necessarily need a good night's sleep.


End file.
